The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be
by Forever United Never We Fall
Summary: What if Ash was chosen by the God Pokemon Arceus herself to be the 'Chosen One', the savior and champion of the world, the one true master of all Pokemon? Follow this retelling of Ash's entire journey from the very beginning. Ash will encounter and overcome great challenges to become the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was...or ever will be. Powerful,smart,mature Ash
1. The Birth of The Chosen One

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have been a big time fan of Fanfiction (no pun intended;) for a long time now. I have read stories all the way from Naruto, Harry Potter, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Percy Jackson and my all time favorite: Pokemon. In my opinion, the best and most talented writers I have come across have been Pokemon fan writers. In fact it was these very writers and their stories that have inspired me to finally start my own fiction... Well that and my very supportive Mother who talked me into "Just doing it". Love ya mom!**

**Also, I would like to thank the following authors who have inspired me to step up and try writing myself****: "Saber364", the writer of one of the best Pokemon stories out there**** "Chronicles of The Chosen One: Pokemon Master",** "**Shadow10503", writer of "Ash's Master Quest", and the biggest thank you of all goes to "MidnightFedora", the author of my now favorite Pokemon story "Like No Other". This writer is very talented ladies and Gentlemen, and I encourage you all to read her story. I was nervous when I offered some of**** my ideas to her for her story, but she was very accepting and gracious to me and made a point to encourage my ideas. Needless to say she really got me thinking about writing, so if your reading this miss, thank you very** **much for the inspiration and I hope you like this story!**

**I'm going to be utilizing a lot of different ideas from many different stories, as well as combining them with many of my own ideas to make one awesome Pokemon fic!**

**One thing I want everyone to understand right here and now about me and this story is this: I'm a very big time "out of the box thinker and live outside**** of what is considered the norm", type of person. This means my fic, (much like my favorite band "Shinedown") will be very bold and fearless. So just so EVERYONE KNOWS! There will be AU moments in this story. Sometimes big ones. Ash will also be OOC many times during this story. I really wanted to show an Ash that constantly evolves and gets better and matures throughout the course of this story, both in Pokemon and in life. Don't worry though people, he will still have his funny moments!**

**I'm also a HUGE fitness and workout freak, so expect Ash and his Pokemon to train. HARD. I will be also be cameo'ing my favorite workout program somewhere in this story later on, so if any fellow fans of this particular program notice this cameo, please, don't hesitant to make a shout out to me!**

**Ohhh and before I go on... i'm sorry to say but this isn't going to be a chapter of the story. I just wanted to explain all of the important details of this story now so I didn't have to later on in the A/N's of the future chapters. The prologue will officially be next chapter! So, here is some things you will see:**

**1: Ash will be smart, mature, and very, very strong as a trainer. (And to any who wonder this, his growth as a trainer and person will happen at a good, even pace throughout the course of the story.) However! There are going to be special "reasons and exceptions" that will set Ash apart from any other trainer. I will explain some of them here, and the rest... well you will just have to wait and see until later;) So don't be surprised if Ash does something that leaves you shocked. Because that's what I aim to do! Surprise and amaze! Just trust me when I say that he will work very hard in this story.**

**2: Ash will have Psychic and Aura powers. He will unlock these powers at different times and in crucial moments in the story, but he won't learn how to control them completely until he meets the mentors that are going to teach him how to control his powers, which will be later on. (Warning: when this happens, Bad-ass Ash alert, lol!) He may end up with other abilities, but I'm not sure yet. If anyone has an idea please PM!  
**

**3: Ash will catch A LOT of Pokemon. (Don't worry people he will definitely be able to make all of them very strong, so no worries about him having to many Pokemon and not being able to train them all. I have his Pokemon's training already planned out! (Evil Grin)**

**4: Ash will age! By the Unova region, he will be between 16/17.**

**5: Ash will have ALL his canon captures. So don't worry about him losing those Pokemon. However there will be a twist or two when it comes to said Pokemon!**

**6: Ash WILL catch legendaries! There will be a whole process behind it so it won't be goofy. Basically he will be the only trainer worthy of them... Don't worry you'll find out;)**

**7: I WILL be taking this into Kalos and there will be mega-evolutions. No I will not make any up. The mega forms will all be canon.**

**8: I'm a big time romantic, so Ash will NOT be romantically dense! Some people are natural born romantics. Ash will be one. And I mean come on, how can you fault him? He was raised by his mother. A LADY! Ash knows how to treat a lady from his mom always teaching him how to be a perfect gentlemen. The same thing was done for me, so trust me: I know what I'm talking about! So in short, as he gets older he will notice the finer sex and he WILL get a girlfriend! I'm sure many of you will love who I picked;)  
**

**9: Ash will have MANY titles that he will earn throughout the course of the story. And the whole "Chosen One" thing will be a BIG DEAL in this story.**

**10: There will be no "levels" for Pokemon in this story. I will just categorize them into the different strength groups, the lowest being "Baby and Young Pokemon with no battle experience at all" (New trainers) and the highest being "Champion Level Pokemon" (Like Cynthia's Pokemon). There will be a few other levels in between the lowest and highest level, but I will explain them later. (Spoiler Alert!) Ash's Pokemon will be able to reach a level above the "Champion" level.**

**So that's it! I have laid out everything you all will need to know about this story and what direction it's heading in. The rest you will just have to wait to find out!**

**I am more than happy to receive ideas and opinions for this story, just PM me. Please remember though! This is MY story on how I wanted to see Ash's Pokemon journey go. If one of you doesn't like what I'm doing then please, do me and everybody else who may like this story a favor and just leave and go find another story that suits you. Or write your own! That's the beauty of Fanfiction! Anybody can write a story about a particular movie, book or game that suits them and is what THEY want to read. Fanfiction doesn't have to follow canon, that's why it's called FAN...FICTION...!  
**

**By the way, to all flamers out there I have one thing to say to you. Go ahead. Flaming does nothing to help anybody. All it does is show people how pathetic you are by not being able to do something as simple as just leaving the story. If you don't like, don't read. Simple, easy to remember. Don't complain, because guess what? All it does is fall on deaf ears and give me a few good laughs. There are THOUSANDS of Pokemon fics out there, pick one you DO like.**

**Now. To the rest of you beautiful and handsome readers! I truly do apologize for this LONNNGGGG... pre-story A/N, the rest WILL NOT be like this. I just wanted to let everyone know where I was going so there was less questions about my plans for the story. Now you all have a general idea of this stories direction and can start enjoying the real story in the next chapter, because we are heading into the prologue! So when it gets here just sit back, relax, guys do what you do and stay cool... and you lovely ladies stay beautiful and amazing, while reading the first part of what I have titled this story as:**

_THE GREATEST THERE WAS...OR EVER WILL BE_

**Until the Prologue: To quote Journey, "I'm Forever Yours... Faithfully"**

* * *

A/N:**Hello dear readers! As promised, here is chapter one of my very first story! **

**Please read the pre-story A/N I posted earlier and get an understanding for what is going to be seen and done in this story. Ohhh and by the way people! I know I said in that introduction A/N that this would be a prologue, but the chapter got so big on me that I'm officially naming this chapter one of the actual story. So without further ado and no more long A/N's (Thank God!) here is the first official chapter of this story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or anything else that I may mention in this story that has been previously copyrighted.**

**This is purely for fun and enjoyment, I am making NOTHING off of this story!**

** _THE GREATEST THERE EVER WAS OR EVER WILL BE_ **

** _Chapter 1:_** _**Birth Of The Chosen-One**_

She didn't know what it was about this particular day but Delia Ketchum knew that today was going to be something very special, she just knew it! She really couldn't explain it, but from the moment she woke up everything just seemed to be going right. And not just with her either. When Delia was watching early morning TV there were broadcasts on all the channels about very odd Pokemon behavior happening around the world.

Apparently, different species of Pokemon had been performing unnaturally, (even for Pokemon), kind feats. And not just for each other either, but for people as well.

One story was on how a large amount of fighting type Pokemon surrounded a construction crew that was working on building a new community center in Saffron City. All of the workers according to news reports, froze when they were surrounded by the fighting types. The next thing that happened surprised them all. The Pokemon began filling onto the job site and started finishing the construction on the new building completely unbidden. A young worker said on quote in an interview: "_Those Pokemon went to work on our construction site and started working on that community center we were building. It took us awhile to get over the shock...but after we did, we started helping em'. And it actually got finished! Good thing to cause' we were behind the deadline. All I can say to those Pokemon is thanks". _

But that was just one circumstance. Pokemon had been reportedly performing amazingly kind and generous deeds for humans all over the world.

...

Another story was about a woman in the Johto region that owned her own greenhouses and flower gardens and was in the business of growing and selling rare and unique types of flowers and plants that usually only come from other regions. That was until a hurricane that had hit Olivine City and had tore up through the coastline ended up hitting her "Green Farm," destroying everything. She was distraught and believed her business was ruined...but just when everything seemed lost, a large amount of Grass Type Pokemon that lived in the nearby area all came to her farm and began using their abilities and moves like Sunny Day combined with Synthesis on her plants and flowers, giving them life and healing them back to their previous vitality.

A reporter for "Johto Times" caught up with the woman in question and asked for her views on what happened and how she was feeling about it.

"_I was astounded!" _exclaimed the greenhouse owner. "_I thought my business was ruined...but when those Pokemon came and saved my plants I felt... I can't even begin to exclaim how I felt!_ _I had been hearing the stories on the news about Pokemon around the world doing things completely out of their behavior and helping people. But I never thought that they would do anything like that for me...All I can say to those wonderful Pokemon who helped me is thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart."__  
_

_ ..._

And if all of that wasn't enough, behavior between different types of Pokemon who had long histories of fighting with one another were suddenly getting along perfectly like there had never been any feuds between their waring species!One report that had come in from the Hoenn region, which was witnessed by Professor Birch himself, told how he actually witnessed a Zangoose and Seviper getting along. Not so much as a fight one breaking out.

Needless to say, after hearing all of these reports, Delia was shocked.

She wouldn't question it though, she was just happy that Arceus had decided to bless humans and Pokemon alike on this rare day of peace and cooperation. After all, today was June 21 and the Summer Solstice, if she recalled correctly, was today. Maybe that was the cause of all of this. Of course, another reason Delia might have to be happy today could be due to the fact that she was supposed to give birth any day now. Which was a very good thing because after nearly nine months of being pregnant she was anxious to finally see her baby.

...

Delia had decided early that morning that she would be going to visit the world famous Professor Oak at his renowned Pokemon Research Laboratory and Ranch. Samuel Oak had always been a good friend to Delia ever since she had known him, and was in some ways a father figure to her since her own parents had long since passed when she was young.

So after getting dressed in a simple pair of jean bib overalls with a pink T-shirt underneath, Delia tied her hair back into a pony tail, slipped on some comfortable white tennis shoes and stepped out of her quint little two level house into the morning sun. She was greeted when she entered the outside world by what she was sure was to become a very beautiful day. After walking down the little path from her house and through the gate that separated her yard and the road, she began the trek to Professor Oaks Lab at a slow and comfortable pace. The Lab was only up the road a short way, but in Delia's near nine month pregnant condition, she was more than happy to take it slow. Plus, it was turning out to be such a beautiful day that she didn't mind the extra time it would take her.

Yet again while walking, Delia was pulled into noticing just how special of a day it seemed to be. The breeze was blowing just enough to usher in the warmth that came with those early summer mornings. And being that it was June, the weather fit the time perfectly. Delia marveled at how the trees, flowers, and grass seemed to dance with the breeze that was lightly flowing through the area. A flock of Pidgey went flying over head, just riding on smooth air currents that seemed almost like Rayquaza or Tornadus themselves tamed the wild winds just for this day. A few Rattata went scurrying into the nearby brush in a field, playing with each other and also enjoying the great day.

As she continued to walk, Delia couldn't help but also think of her husband and father to her unborn child...Richard Ketchum.

Richard was always a "Go with the flow" type of man, very rarely ever taking anything serious. He had a stubbornness in him and such a compulsion for rash, (and sometimes stupid) decisions, he drove her mad! Not to mention the bottomless pit he called a stomach. Delia swore that after living with Richard for all those years, she could probably have had an award made for herself due to all of the food she constantly made for him and that he always seemed to inhale!

A little known secret that very few people knew except for Richard and Professor Oak was that she was not always the world class cook she is now. Ohhhh no...there was a time she couldn't even make ice! But after marrying Richard she quickly realized that she would have to learn how to cook. And fast! So she ended up learning how to cook through a home video course. The instructor was a woman named Lisa Stone, who was apparently a world renowned chef and had worked at some of the most prestigious restaurants in the world. After a few months of learning from her video course Delia became a cooking genius, she was able to make anything! Not to mention a few dishes she herself invented, that... not to brag, she believed would rival Lisa Stone's own. Of course, Richard praised her new found culinary skills with vigor! And if not for the fact that he was a very active man, he would probably have gotten fat the first year into their marriage! He even went so far as to give her the nickname "His little Jirachi".

At first Delia was furious that he would compare her to a Pokemon no matter if it was a Legendary or not. The only thing that saved Richard from her infamous wooden spoon was when he told her that the only reason he compared her to Jirachi was because, like the wish granting Pokemon itself, Delia always seemed to answer all of his hopes, dreams and wishes with how amazing she was. Delia smiled at remembering how he would say things like that. Aside from all of his petty little quirks that sometimes drove her crazy, Richard was a good man with a heart of gold that always put others before himself. Especially Delia.

She remembered when she first met Richard...It was at Professor Oaks Lab.

* * *

_Flashback: Six Years Ago_

_A nineteen year-old Delia was on her way to visit her good friend Professor Samuel Oak, world renowned Pokemon Researcher, at his Pokemon Laboratory/Ranch. Upon entering said establishment Delia's sight was greeted by, instead of a greying haired Professor, a handsome looking man standing in the center of the Lab looking at some of the equipment of the Professor's. As soon as Delia came in, the man turned around to look at who just arrived. Upon the man turning around Delia got a good look at him. He was about 5'11 she guessed, not to short and not too tall. He had raven-black hair that was cut short, except for at the top of his head, which was longer and spiked up with a single strand of hair coming down over his forehead. He had a chiseled face with three scar like lines on both cheeks. He was wearing a black T-shirt that fit his well muscled upper body, a maroon colored full sleeve leather jacket that had black pockets on both sides of the chest, as well as identical black colored pockets on the sides of the jacket. On his lower body he wore tan, almost sandy colored, form fitting cargo pants that was littered with pockets, a black belt across his waist that had a set of six Pokeballs' attached to it, leading Delia to assume that he must have been a trainer. He also had a pair of black combat boots adorning his feet that the bottom of his cargo pants was tucked into. Delia could feel her face heat up as she took in the man before her. One thought crossed her mind: 'This guy is so handsome!'_

_At the same time Richard was looking at Delia and loving everything that he was seeing. From her long hair that fell past her shoulders, her beautiful face that donned the faintest pinkish color of a blush across her cheeks that signified her innocence. She was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a purple Pokeball across the chest that was just tight enough to show her impressive bust, and tight blue jeans covering her curvy lower body. After getting over his stupor, Richard had one thing go through his mind. 'I have been so many places and I have never seen someone so beautiful!'_

_ There staring session was broken when Richard finally said something. "Ummm...hi I'm Richard" He stuck his hand out to shake her hand. Delia came out of her trance when she noticed that he was addressing her and shook her head to clear it before taking the offered hand and shaking it with her own. "Hi" She said enthusiastically. "I'm Delia! I was just coming to visit Professor Oak, what about you?" _

_After they stopped shaking hands Richard replied back to Delia's question. "I'm actually here for the same reason. I just got back back to Kanto today and I was hoping to catch up with Professor Oak and my Pokemon... I think he's out in the corral right now though finishing up with some research or something" _

_"That's Professor Oak. Always researching anything to do with Pokemon... I take it you are a Pokemon Trainer right" Delia confirmed._

_Richard seemed surprised. "How did you know I was a trainer?" He inquired._

_Delia giggled. "Well you just admitted you had Pokemon here at the Ranch...and I saw the Pokeballs' on your belt"_

_Richard suddenly looked sheepish and started rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah I didn't think about that sorry..." He laughed._

_Delia also laughed and then asked, "How do you know the Professor anyway if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Richard stopped laughing, "I don't mind at all Delia." Richard smiled brightly at her which made her blush even more before he continued on. "Professor Oak was actually the one who gave me my first Pokemon way back when and he has watched my other Pokemon for me ever since I started my journey."_

_"Ohh? How long have you been traveling for?" Delia asked._

_Richard got a happy and proud smile on his face. "9 years, I started when I was 13"_

_Delia looked impressed. "Wow that's amazing! I bet you and your Pokemon have been on a lot of adventures huh?"_

_"Yeah..." Richard replied back, still smiling fondly. "Me and my pals have been through a lot together... What about you?"_

_Delia just shook her head still smiling. "No, I never had the urge to go on a journey. Pallet Town is such a wonderful place, I've always been content staying here" _

_Richard smiled back at her. "Well there is certainly nothing wrong with that Delia. Pallet Town is a very wonderful place to live. In fact, out of all of the places I've been to, I always find myself ready to see this place again at some point."_

_"Really?" Delia asked._

_"Absolutely!" Richard exclaimed. "Every time I come home something happens that makes me glad I did." Richard smiled shyly while looking at Delia. "Kind of like right now..."_

_Delia smiled warmly and responded back to him. "Well I'm kind of glad that Professor Oak wasn't around when I got here... Otherwise I would not have gotten the chance to talk to someone as interesting and sweet as you." Delia blushed a little as she said that last part more to herself than anyone else. However Richard heard and smiled even wider and blushed a little himself._

_There was a comfortable silence between the two until Delia asked another question. "So since you've traveled so much and been so many places, have you ever won a League Tournament?"_

_"No." Richard shook his head. "Me and my Pokemon have never won a League before. We have come close... but never actually won yet..." Richard looked a little crestfallen for a second but quickly bounced back and said, "But we will never stop trying! We are going to keep training to get stronger, and one day, we will win a league!"_

_Delia just smiled at Richards enthusiasm. She was finding this man even more interesting by the second. Not only was he attractive, funny and had a great personality, but he also was so passionate when it came to his dream and talking about his Pokemon.  
_

_Richard suddenly looked very nervous and started fidgeting. "You know Delia..." Richard began. Looking like he would start sweating any second. "Maybe you and I could get together sometime... I could tell you some more about my adventures if you would like..."_

_Delia stood shocked. She thought, 'Is he asking me on a date?!'_

_Before she could even reply or ponder on what he just said, a loud "BOOM!" Sounded from somewhere out in the fields around the Oak Ranch, shaking the Lab._

_"What was that?!" Delia shouted._

_I don't know..." Richard replied already running for the door that lead into the Poke'corral. "But i"m gonna find out!"_

_"Then I'm coming to!" Delia stated already running after Richard._

_"No Delia this could be dangerous!" Richard said firmly. "It could be a rampaging Pokemon for all we know"_

_"Richard, Professor Oak could be in trouble! And if that's the case, then I'm coming to help in any way I can. He is like a father to me and I won't just sit here while he could be in danger!"_

_Richard looked impressed with her determination and spirit and just gave her a small smile before he replied back, "Okay Delia, just stay close to me. Got it?"_

_Delia nodded firmly. "Yes"_

_"Okay then, lets go!" Richard shouted._

_ And with that, the pair took off into the fields looking for the source of the explosion._

_ ..._

_Richard and Delia didn't have to search long. They ran into a wide open section of one of the many fields that surrounded the Poke'ranch and found what was causing the commotion._

_ Two Pokemon, a Tyranitar and a Hydreigon were in the middle of the field, or what was once a field but now looked more like a war-zone, grappling each other in a duel of strength while roaring at one another. The two Pokemon looked battered and bruised, like they had been fighting for quite awhile now. The ground had large scorch marks and craters everywhere, large boulders lay smashed into rubble, undoubtedly from the two enraged Pokemon's attacks. And partially buried in some of the nearby rubble was a torn up looking Professor Oak. _

_As soon as Delia caught sight of Professor Oak she made to try and run to him but Richard held her back.  
_

_"Hey what are you doing?! Professor Oak needs help!" Delia shouted at Richard._

_"And we will Delia" Richard soothed. "But first we need to distract those two..." Richard said pointing at the two Pokemon locked in combat._

_"How?" Asked Delia._

_"I'll break them up and calm them down with my Pokemon" Richard explained. "While I do that, you grab the Professor and then get to safety. Understand?"_

_Delia nodded her head in the affirmative. _

_"Good, then get ready!" Richard said._

_Delia did as told and then looked back at Richard._

_"Be careful" She said with a worried look on her face._

_Richard gave a thumbs up. "You got it!" He assured her with a smile._

_Delia smiled back and got ready._

_Richard took off and got nearer to the two battling Pokemon. He pulled two Pokeball's from his belt and through them into the air.  
_

_"Blastoise! Flygon! I choose you!" Richard shouted._

_The two fully evolved Pokemon appeared with shouts of their names. "Blast!" "Fly!"_

_"Okay you two" Richard addressed his Pokemon. "We have to stop those two from fighting" Richard said pointing at Tyranitar and Hydreigon. "You ready?"_

_Richard's Pokemon nodded their heads, ready for battle._

_"Okay, let's start this off! Blastoise Hydro Pump, Flygon Dragonbreath!"_

_"Blas...toise!" Blastoise shouted as he launched the powerful water attack from the two cannons on it's back.  
_

_"Fly!" Flygon yelled as it unleashed a powerful, purplish beam of energy from it's mouth. Both attacks hit their marks and sent the two enraged Pokemon crashing back into some nearby trees._

_Richard didn't celebrate. He knew it wasn't over... and he was right._

_Both Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon came bursting out from the treeline completely forgetting their feud for now, and instead opting to find who dared attack them and interrupt their battle. Once they set their eyes on Blastoise and Flygon waiting for them in the center of the field, they shouted their names in rage and started to charge. _

_"Guys be careful and get ready to dodge!" Richard warned. His Pokemon just nodded their heads showing they understood. _

_Tyranitar quickly closed the gap in-between it and Blastoise with its fist glowing white. _

_Richard recognizing the signs of a Focus Punch yelled, "Blastoise dodge to the side to avoid that Focus Punch and then follow up with an Aqua Tail!"_

_Just as Tyranitar was about to connect with it's target, Blastoise jumped to the side, avoiding the attack thrown it's way. Tyranitar stumbled when it's attack missed just as Blastoise's tail started making the shape of a twister of water. Before it could react, Blastoise smashed it's Aqua Tail right into Tyranitar's side making it cry out in pain while sailing into a nearby rock._

_Richard only had enough time to turn his attention to his other Pokemon before he saw Hydreigon charging at Flygon shrouded in the familiar purple cloak of energy that signaled a Giga Impact. "Flygon use Agility and then fly into the air to avoid that Giga Impact!" Richard shouted._

_Just as Hydreigon was about to hit Flygon, it shot into the air in a blur using it's already impressive speed combined with Agility. Hydreigon missed it's mark, passing right under Flygon. "Good Flygon! Now, while Hydreigon is recovering from that Giga Impact get in close and use Dragon Claw followed up by Seismic Toss!"_

_Flygon flew down in a blur of speed and got right in front of Hydreigon with it's claws glowing white and slashed them down the rampaging Pokemon's face, making it bellow in pain and fall back. Flygon didn't stop there and grabbed a hold of Hydreigon and flew up into the air. Once it got so high, Flygon went plummeting back to the earth and once it was getting close to the ground it let go, sending Hydreigon smashing into the earth._

_Blastoise and Flygon stood there close to one another while Richard looked at where the two enraged Pokemon were currently at, getting back up to their feet slowly and growling in rage, getting ready to attack again._

_Richard looked back at where Delia was at and was pleased to see that while his Pokemon were battling the angry Pokemon, Delia had retrieved Professor Oak and was currently tending to his wounds. He didn't seem to be to badly hurt, just a little beat up, so hopefully that meant he would be okay. Yet again Richard was surprised by Delia. She was brave enough to run onto the field of a raging battle to save a friend that was in trouble. It was safe to say that Richard was definitely taken with Delia. She was a courageous and strong woman and he would be lying if he said that didn't attract him. _

_He didn't have anymore time to think because he then heard two loud shouts of obvious rage coming from the battle behind him. When he turned around he saw both Tyranitar and Hydreigon standing up again and looking furious. Richard warned his Pokemon to be careful and they just nodded their heads ready to go. At that moment something strange happened. Both rivaling Pokemon shared a look between the two and then nodded to one another before they both took off at Richards Pokemon._

_"Get ready guys here they come!" Richard shouted. Blastoise and Flygon crouched into position. "Alright Blastoise Ice Beam and Flygon use Air Cutter!"  
_

_The two Pokemon launched their attacks at the charging Pseudo-Legendaries. Just as the attacks were about to hit the two Pokemon, something happened that shocked Richard. Tyranitar jumped in front of the Ice Beam heading for Hydreigon and deflected it with a Mud Shot attack. At the same time, Hydreigon got in the way of the Air Cutter attack heading for Tyranitar and used it's Dragon Pulse attack to destroy the blades of wind. Keeping their momentum going after stopping the attacks that was heading for them, the two temporary allies closed in on Richards Pokemon. Before he could utter a single command Tyranitar got right in front of Blastoise and began using Close Combat on the Turtle Pokemon. At the same time, Hydreigon got in front of Flygon and used it's Dragon Tail attack to smash Flygon in the face, followed by another Dragon Pulse that sent Flygon soaring back towards Blastoise, smashing into him._

_Tyranitar and Hydreigon immediately started charging orange balls of energy in their mouths. Knowing exactly what those attacks were, Richard called to his downed Pokemon to stand up and get out of the way. It wasn't meant to be though, because at that second both of the opposing Pokemon fired their respective Hyper Beams right at Blastoise and Flygon. There was nothing Richard could do but watch in horror as the double Hyper Beam hit his Pokemon, causing a large explosion and kicking up a huge smoke cloud.  
_

_Richard, Delia and the now conscience Professor Oak watched anxiously as the dust cloud cleared to show the results of the powerful combined attack. What they saw shocked them all. Even Richard._

_Blastoise was laying over top of Flygon retracted into his shell. There were bad scorch marks atop it's shell from where the dual attack struck, but aside from that, both Blastoise and Flygon were fine and they both stood up. Richard was both dumbfounded that his Pokemon were able to do such a thing without his commands and proud that he had raised them well enough that they instinctively protected one another even without a command from their trainer._

_Richard smiled at this turn of events in the battle and felt re-energized! One look at his Pokemon and he could tell they felt the same way. The same could not be said however, for their opponents. Both Tyranitar and Hydreigon looked exhausted from the battle with each other and Richards Pokemon. Not to mention the powerful Hyper Beams that they both launched in an attempt to defeat their opponents. But even still though, their anger and pride would not allow them to give up, and with another bellow of rage they began to charge._

_"Okay my friends" Richard said confidently. "Are you ready to end this?!"_

_Both Blastoise and Flygon shouted to the sky signalling they were ready to go._

_"Okay then! Lets stop that charge before they can get any momentum. Blastoise use Earthquake to knock them off balance! Flygon whip up a powerful Twister attack so they can't root themselves and ride out the Earthquake!"_

_With shouts of their names they launched their attacks. Blastoise unleashed a massive tremor that started to knock the charging Pokemon off balance, but true to Richards' concern, their battle worn opponents began to root themselves deeper in the ground as they ran, but still slowing down considerably. Their attempt at staying on their feet however didn't work though because as soon as Flygon's Twister hit the rapidly slowing down Pokemon, it knocked them completely off balance and they fell to their knees. Taking advantage of the situation, Richard commanded his Pokemon further by yelling, "Flygon hit Hydreigon with your Extremespeed, use the momentum to then hit it with a Dragon Tail and finish the combo with an Air Slash and Blastoise, blind Tyranitar with your strongest Blizzard then get in close and hit it with a Rapid Hydro Spin, (Combination of Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump), and then send it flying with a Mega-Punch!"  
_

_Richards Pokemon obeyed him perfectly and began their attack. Flygon vanished in a blur of speed and then hit Hydreigon using it's Extremespeed attack. Carrying forward with the momentum of Hydreigon falling backward, Flygon brought a powerful Dragon Tail attack up over it's head in a circular motion and slammed it down on Hydreigons heads. From there, Flygon flew back a bit, and while Hydreigon was still falling forward from the Dragon Tail attack, Flygon pulled it's wings into it's body and then whipped them out fast, unleashing a devastating Air Slash that hit Hydreigon and launched it back several feet where it hit the ground and stayed down. _

_On the other side of the field, Blastoise released a powerful Blizzard from it's mouth that all but covered the whole field and blinded the still on it's knees Tyranitar. From there, Blastoise retracted into it's shell and took off spinning like a razor blade at Tyranitar while at the same time spouting powerful Hydro Pumps from it's shell, the combination looking like a spinning water wheel. As soon as Blastoise collided with Tyranitar, the dual Ground-Dark type Pokemon cried out in pain as it stumbled back falling again to it's knees. Blastoise then popped out of it's shell, and with a glowing fist signifying a fully charged Mega-Punch and a cry of it's name, he punched Tyranitar as hard as he could in the face, lifting the massive Pokemon off of it's feet and sending it soaring several feet back where it crash landed next to Hydreigon, also not getting up._

_Richard raised his fist in the air and yelled out the final two attacks of the battle..."Blastoise Hydro Cannon! Flygon Dragon Rage!"_

_Blastoise growled loudly while he began charging the most powerful attack a Water-Type can learn, while Flygon's eyes began glowing blue as it started forming a light-blue sphere of energy in it's mouth._

_With loud cries of "BLAST!" and "FLY!" The two Pokemon sent their fully charged attacks at the downed Tyranitar and Hydreigon. As soon as the attacks hit, an earth shattering explosion was heard and felt, as a huge smoke cloud filled the air._

_Richard, his Pokemon, Delia and Professor Oak just stood there waiting to see what happened. As the smoke cleared it showed two badly beaten up and clearly unconscious Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon laying on the battle torn field._

_Richard let out a yell of triumph and ran to his exhausted Pokemon and congratulated them, hugging and thanking them profusely. Professor Oak and Delia smiled at the scene and went to join the celebrating bunch. After Richard returned his trusted Pokemon he turned around just in time to see Delia running at him and flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. After separating from one another Delia just looked at Richard and excitedly proclaimed, "That was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. You and your Pokemon were so brave and strong throughout that entire battle, I have never seen a trainer and his Pokemon so in-sync with each other before!_

_Richard just looked embarrassed and replied back, "You were also very impressive Delia! I don't know many people who would run onto the middle of a battlefield just to save a friend. That was incredibly brave of you!"_

_Delia just blushed under Richards praise and then with no real reason why, kissed his cheek. Richard blushed Tomato berry red and smiled in that goofy way. Professor Oak, who had been silently observing this exchange with a small and knowing grin, decided to make himself known for the first time. _

_"I have to agree with Richard Delia. Saving an old man like me was a very brave thing to do."_

_Delia and Richard both parted quickly from their close embrace, forgetting that the Professor was there and blushing up a storm as they did so._

_"Professor!" exclaimed Delia. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Ohh I'm fine Delia my dear! Just a few scraps and bruises is all. Nothing that won't heal with time." The Professor said with a smile. "Of course if it wasn't for you and Richard here it could have been much, much worse for not just me, but all of the Pokemon here at the Lab as well." Professor Oak finished._

_Richard took this time to enter the conversation. "Professor Oak," Richard said. "What caused those two Pokemon to go crazy like that?" He gestured to the unconscious Tyranitar and Hydreigon while he spoke._

_Professor Oak just sighed sadly and walked up to the two Pokemon that had taken quite a beating in the battle. Kneeling down, Professor Oak drew two Pokeballs' from his lab coat and returned the two of them. Standing back up, Professor Oak turned to Richard and said solemnly "Trainer negligence is what happened my boy... trainer negligence."_

_Richard and Delia both looked confused and asked at the same "What do you mean Professor?"_

_Professor Oak just chuckled at the two of them, who then promptly blushed, before answering their question. "You see, there is a particular trainer that I sponsor that has... how shall I say this... an obsession with obtaining powerful Pokemon like Tyranitar and Hydreigon here. But of course as we all know, it takes a very skilled and talented trainer to be able to handle raising Pokemon like Pseudo-Legendaries such as these two and..." _

_"Yeah I know all about that all right" Richard interrupted quietly.  
_

_Delia looked quizzically at Richard, while Professor Oak just got quite and formed a sad and pitying look on his face that he looked at Richard with. "What do you mean?" She asked him._

_Richard looked down. "I used to have a Dragonite before... I caught it as a Dratini and it always listened to me fine as both a Dratini and a Dragonair...but when it evolved into a Dragonite it just wouldn't obey me anymore. I didn't know why that was either, I was an experienced trainer and had fought and defeated many strong opponents before...But for some reason Dragonite just wouldn't listen to me. So one day..." Richard swallowed hard here. "I released it."_

_Delia looked shocked. "Why Richard?"_

_Richard looked up sadly and gave a sad smile. "It was what it wanted... Dragonite wasn't a bad Pokemon, just the opposite actually... but when a Pokemon like a Pseudo-Legendary is either caught in it's final form or is evolved to it's final form by a trainer, then it needs to feel like that trainer is strong and worthy enough to be able to call them their Pokemon. Apparently Dragonite knew I was not that trainer and so...I released him."_

_Delia was shocked. A Pokemon not obeying Richard? She couldn't believe that after seeing the way Richard and his Pokemon just battled together. And she was even more surprised that Richard actually gave up on his Dragonite and just let him go. Then again, she could understand why. Richard just wanted his Pokemon to be happy, and if he couldn't achieve that... then he wanted Dragonite to able to get it from somewhere. Even if it was with another trainer. Delia felt herself grow even stronger feelings for Richard in that sudden realization of how selfless he was._

_She smiled at him. "I'm sure that Dragonite is very happy wherever he is now. You did the right thing, something very few people could do. Feel proud of that." She told him._

_Richard smiled back at her. "Thank you Delia that means a lot coming from you. And actually, I know he is happy now."_

_"You know where he is?" Asked Delia._

_Richard nodded. "He ended up joining Lance, the Kanto and Johto Pokemon League Champion."_

_Delia went wide eyed. "Really?" She asked._

_"Yep" Richard said. "He's actually Lance's strongest Pokemon."_

_"Wow" Delia exclaimed._

_Professor Oak finally rejoined the conversation. "That is pretty much the same problem that we had here today."_

_When Delia and Richard turned to face Oak again he finished his explanation from earlier. "As I was saying before, this Tyranitar and Hydreigon don't respect their trainer and so they never do anything he asks of them. I imagine he got tired of dealing with them and so he sent them to me for a while. However, he never told me that these two can't stand one another and that any time they are out of their Pokeball's they fight. So we have what we did today. When I tried to stop it...well you saw the results of that"_

_"So what will happen to these two Pokemon now Professor?" Delia asked._

_"Most likely I will have have to isolate them in completely different areas of the Ranch so they never see each other. Otherwise, we could have a repeat of today."_

_Delia looked sad and mad at the fact that those two Pokemon would have to suffer in isolation because of an irresponsible trainer. Richard was just mad at that trainers carelessness in general._

_"It is a shame..." Professor Oak said. "But I'm sure everything will work out. Now if you two will excuse me, I have some accommodations that I have to make for these two Pokemon here and I believe they could do with a nice long rest under the PRM, (Pokemon Recovery Machine), so I will see you later on... And thank you again for your help, both of you. You make a great couple."_

_Delia and Richard both went red at that comment but before either could say anything Professor Oak continued on."You know... I believe a nice new restaurant just opened up near by. Why don't you two check it out this evening? I hear it's very nice." Professor Oak just winked at the young pair and then walked back up to the Lab before either of them could say anything._

_Richard and Delia stood in silence for a few moments before Richard finally spoke. "You know...that offer for us to get together and discuss my travels still stands...if you would want to that is..."  
_

_Delia for a moment was speechless, before a big smile came over her face. "I would love to" She chirped happily._

_Now it was Richards turn to be shocked for a moment before he cracked a huge goofy grin. "Great! How about we go now? I just need to stop by Professor Oak's Lab for a minute so I can drop off my Pokemon and get Blastoise and Flygon healed up."_

_"Sounds good to me!" Said Delia excitedly._

_After that the two walked up to the Professors Lab chatting non-stop about everything, and if you looked closely enough, with their hands intertwined._

_ Flashback End_

* * *

And they did go out that evening. And many other evenings after that. Very soon after meeting, Delia and Richard became romantically involved. Richard was supposed to head back out on another journey, but his relationship with Delia was just more important to him, so he stayed. After a time, they got married and bought the house that Delia lives in now, situated comfortably in the tiny little valley of Pallet Town, just ten minutes from Professor Oaks Lab. Delia and Richard loved each other fiercely and lived, for the most part, happily together for the better part of six years. Over time however, Richard began to miss traveling around the world with his Pokemon and Delia could see this. She loved Richard very much and the last thing she wanted was to see him unhappy. So, Delia told Richard one day that she wanted him to go on another journey with his Pokemon so that he could do what made him truly happy. As much as she knew he loved her, being caged in one place, even a place as wonderful as Pallet Town, was just not meant for Richard. He had a wild spirit, and she didn't want to break that in him.

Richard was at first reluctant and denied the offer, telling Delia that he truly was happy being married to her and that he loved her very much. Delia told him that she knew he was happy being her husband and she especially knew how much he loved her, but being tied down was something that didn't make him happy and she asked him to admit this. After thinking on it for a long time, he admitted she was right and that he did miss traveling the world with his Pokemon. At first Richard asked Delia to go with him, but they both knew that she couldn't. She loved Pallet Town and couldn't leave it behind.

So in the end, Richard decided to begin traveling with his Pokemon again. He and Delia agreed that since they loved each other so much, they would remain married. Richard knew that he wouldn't be traveling forever. Eventually, he and his Pokemon were going to get tired of the constant journeying everywhere and when that day came, Delia said she would welcome Richard back home with open arms and they would then spend the rest of their lives together. After all, they were both still very young. With her being just 25 and him being only 27, they had plenty of time to achieve their goals in life. And right now, Richards dream was to become the winner of at least one League. And Delia's dream was to support Richard in his journey and wait for the day that they could be together permanently.

So on very good and loving terms, Delia and Richard parted ways for the first time in six years, not knowing when they would see each other again... However, not before sharing one last night together.

That night was now just about nine months ago and it would seem that Richard had left Delia with a special parting gift that only he could give her. Delia hoped deeply that at some point in the not so distant future, Richard would be able to see their child since he didn't even know she was pregnant before he left. All she could do was hope.

...

Delia was broke from her memories when she realized she had finally made it to the pathway that lead up the stairs to the Labs front doors. As soon as she made it to the top of the steps, a little out of breath from her current condition, she knocked on the door and let herself in, remembering the words Professor Oak said when he told her she needn't knock when she came visiting.

Upon entering the Lab, she was greeted by the usual sight of Pokemon Research machinery and equipment everywhere. After calling for the Professor and not getting an answer she opted to go check the one place she always found him when he wasn't working with his research equipment or out studying the Pokemon in the Ranch. Making her way to the second floor, she made it to the top of the stairs and there she found the Professor sitting at his desk having a conversation with someone undoubtedly important on the video phone. Not wanting to disturb the Professor, Delia went to the next room and sat down one of the sofa's, resting her back while she waited for Professor Oak to finish his conversation.

Delia knew that being one of the most renowned Pokemon researchers in the world meant that he was always getting calls asking for his help, assistance, or opinion on something or another to do with Pokemon.

When he was finally done with his conversation, Professor Oak came out of the other room and upon seeing Delia offered her a smile.

"Ah, Delia! Good to see you made it today after all. How are things and how are you faring in your condition?"

Delia smiled back and replied while rubbing her stomach.

" I'm doing very well today thank you. Though I am ready to have this baby"

"Yes I'm sure you are my dear" Oak replied back chuckling.

"So who were you talking with Professor?" Delia inquired.

Professor Oak sat down on the other couch across from Delia, crossing his arms before replying.

"That was my old friend Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh regions leading authority on Pokemon. He had called to tell me about one of his sponsored trainers who just recently became the Sinnoh League Champion. Apparently she is the talk of the whole region right now, being the youngest person to ever become a League Champion at just sixteen. The way that Rowan makes it sound that young woman and her Garchomp are practically unbeatable."

Delia was very impressed with this young woman's supposed skill at being a Pokemon Trainer and commented on it. "That is a very impressive accomplishment indeed. To think, one so young already at the top..." Delia couldn't but think of Richard here and hoped he was okay.

"Yes, that is my dear... that it is..." Professor Oak could tell Delia was thinking of Richard and let her have her moment before continuing.

"We were also discussing the strange behavior of the world's Pokemon lately" Professor Oak admitted.

" Yes I have been wondering about that myself " Delia commented coming out of her musings. "Do you or any of the other Professors have any idea what's causing it?"

Professor Oak just shook his head in the negative.

"I'm afraid we don't actually. This is completely out of the ordinary for Pokemon behavior. While it's not unheard of for certain species of Pokemon to get rather out of character at certain times during events like breeding or migratory patterns..."

He scratched his chin for a moment before finishing his explanation.

"...It's just unheard of for all of the worlds Pokemon to start helping humans and each other randomly like this for no reason... It's a mystery, plain and simple" Oak finished.

"You know though..." he added an as afterthought. "The whole time you have been pregnant, Pokemon have been doing strange and bizarre things around you Delia"

Delia looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean Professor?"

"I'm sure you remember what happened to you when you came to the Lab a few weeks ago and you were almost injured when you were helping me with the Pokemon out in the corral" Oak asked.

Delia shivered a little when she thought of the memory, but recalled it non-the less.

* * *

_Flashback: 3 weeks__ ago_

_Delia was outside in the Pokemon corral at the Lab, feeding some of the Pokemon for the Professor while he was looking into some very important research papers he had just received from of the Kalos region on Mega-Evolution from Professor Sycamore. She had been helping Professor Oak here at the Lab ever since Richard left and continued to help out even after she found out she was pregnant. Over the past few months however, Delia's ability of being able to do much at all drastically decreased. She was now pretty much limited to feeding, grooming, or watching over the Pokemon per direct orders from Professor Oak. Ever since Delia had become pregnant and Richard was not here to help her, Professor Oak stepped in and played the helping hand for her, always letting her know what she could and couldn't do and just generally watching out for her. _

_Delia and Professor Oak had always had a kind of surrogate father/daughter relationship since the Professor knew Delia since she was a little girl. After Delia got a little older and then after her parents died, Professor Oak just sort of took her under his wing. Delia knew that, in a way, Professor Oak looked at the child growing within her as his surrogate grandchild and just wanted to make sure that she and her child would both stay safe. Not to mention the fact that Richard was always Professor Oak's favorite trainer that he sponsored, so this was something that the Professor could do for him as well.  
_

_ Professor Oak had a daughter, seven year old grand-daughter, as well as a one week old grandson of his own, but that still didn't stop the Professor from caring for Delia the same as he did his own family. That was just the kind of person that Professor Oak was. Always caring and watching out for those precious to him. Delia knew Professor Oak's family well, and was actually good friends with his daughter Amelia. Delia and Amelia had known each other for a long time and always got along great, Amelia was a few years older than Delia and sort of played the role of an older sister to her. Even though Delia and Amelia had both been pregnant at the same together, Amelia was still the more experienced of the two since she already had her seven year old daughter Daisy. So needless to say, Delia felt as though she never would have been able to make it these past nine months if it wasn't for Amelia helping her through all of the pregnancy issues. Amelia ended up giving birth to her son Gary a week ago, so Delia felt sure that she should follow suit soon...hopefully._

_Delia was currently finishing up feeding a group of Ponyta in one of the fields that was close to the Lab. She was getting ready to head back up to the lab when she heard what sounded like a call of distress mixed in amongst the sounds of a battle being waged. Delia being the caring and curious person she was, took off as fast as her pregnant body could safely take her. As she past a few of the other fields full of Pokemon Delia finally stopped in a large grassy plain where many of the bigger Pokemon congregated. In front of her about ten yards away was the sight of a large Beartic hovering over the downed and beat up form of a mother Ursaring shielding her young cub. The Beartic had it's claws extended in the tell-tell sign of a Slash attack getting ready to harm the mother and child.  
_

_Delia didn't know what to do. Richard wasn't here to quill this situation with his Pokemon like last time, and Delia didn't have a Pokemon to so much as even think about fighting that Beartic off with. She was torn, on one hand she wanted to help the mother Ursaring risking her life to shield her young right now, much like Delia herself would do if her own child's life was at risk. Then on the other hand, Delia didn't want to risk the life of her child by getting in the way of a large and dangerous Pokemon ready to attack... Delia knew she couldn't risk it, so instead she decided that she would run back to the Lab as fast as possible and then get Professor Oak, he would know what to do. Just as she was about to take off running however, something stopped her._

_Delia felt as though her feet were rooted to the earth and she couldn't move a muscle. She suddenly felt a strong compulsion to just run in and stand in front of the enraged Beartic and stop that attack however necessary. She didn't know what made her think such crazy thoughts, she knew that if she stood in the way of that Slash attack she would be seriously injured and very possible lose her baby__._

_ Delia tried to break the invisible hold on her body but no matter what she did she couldn't free herself from whatever this force was holding her in place. The compulsion just seemed to get even stronger and Delia kept feeling a strange sensation coming from within her stomach where her baby lay safely inside of her. Before Delia knew what she was doing, she was running towards the downed Ursaring and attacking Beartic. She tried to stop and turn herself around and run the other way but she couldn't. _

_The next thing Delia knew, she had thrown herself in between the Beartic and his intended target with her arms shot out to the sides. Looking up at the towering form of the enraged Ice-Type Pokemon Delia was frozen again in place. The Beartic just growled at this obstacle standing in the way of it's intended target and reared it's arm back, claws extended and glowing bright white signaling the incoming Slash attack. Delia just closed her eyes, preparing for the unavoidable direct attack that she was about to take. A silent tear rolled down her eye as she silently apologized to her unborn child for this act of extreme foolishness that was about to end it's life, and very possibly her's as well._

_'I'm sorry my angel for doing this and ending your life before it even began... I just can't control my own body for some reason... Richard my love... forgive me'_

_ At that very moment, Delia suddenly felt a hot, burning pain from within her stomach that made her eyes fly open immediately. She was certain that the pain had come from Beartic slashing her with it's claws, but as soon as she opened her eyes Delia was stunned to see that the Pokemon towering over her had not moved a muscle. In fact, the large bear Pokemon seemed frozen in place with it's arm still raised above it's head. Not only that, but the attack Beartic was building up completely dissipated. _

_Delia just stared at the large Pokemon in confusion. Beartic was staring at Delia with a look of complete awe, amazement and a little of what looked like fear on it's face. She was confused on why that this giant powerhouse of a Pokemon would be awed or afraid of her in any way shape or form. That was until she realized that Beartic wasn't looking at her, it was looking down, at her stomach. Delia instantly thought something was wrong and looked down at her stomach as well. What she saw was something she would never have expected to see in her wildest dreams. Her stomach, or more precisely the INSIDE of her stomach, was glowing a bright blue color. It almost looked like Delia had swallowed a star it was so bright.  
_

_Delia hesitantly put her hand to her stomach and instantly felt a very warm pulsing sensation meet her palm. It felt like a hundred little heartbeats pulsing into Delia's hand and the pure energy that the blue glow was giving off made Delia feel completely warm and at ease. Like she would never know the feeling of stress or pain again. She was so mesmerized staring at her stomach and feeling the warmth that the radiate bright blue energy gave off, that it took her a while to register the fact that a much bigger and hairier hand had lain itself on top of her stomach as well. Delia suddenly looked up at the owner of the hand and was surprised to see that it belonged to Beartic. Instead of getting scared, Delia just looked at Beartic trying to figure out what it was doing.  
_

_The Ice-Type Pokemon had an amazed look in it's eyes. Staring so intently that Delia was afraid the Pokemon would stare a hole through her stomach. The bear Pokemon looked as though it understood something in that moment that was of such great importance that Delia would never be able to comprehend it herself. Slowly the Pokemon withdrew it's hand and then turned around and started walking away. Delia watched it go until the Pokemon disappeared over the crest of the hill to somewhere else in the ranch. As soon as it vanished Delia started swaying back and forth until she just fell backward. Before she could hit the ground however, she was caught in a pair of large, strong arms that just cradled her gently. Looking up Delia saw the mother Ursaring that was in danger just moments before, looking down at her with the expression on it's face that Beartic had. Before Delia could say or do anything, she slowly slipped from consciousness and then passed out from exhaustion, not noticing the fact that her stomach was still glowing in that strange blue color._

_ ..._

_When Delia awoke the first thing she saw was a ceiling above her head. As she slowly sat up and looked around she realized that she was in the main living area of Professor Oaks Lab upstairs, lying on the green sofa. (Imagine the episode near the end of the first season when Ash and his friends were talking to Professor Oak and Gary about where the Indigo Conference was being held that year. It's that room. And for future reference it will be called the "living area").  
_

_Delia heard footsteps and looked towards the door to see Professor Oak coming into the room. When he saw her he immediately rushed over to her. _

_"Delia! Are you okay?!" Professor Oak asked feeling worried._

_Delia cleared her throat before answering him. "Yes Professor I'm fine... but what happened and how did I get here?"_

_Professor Oak sat beside her before he answered her. "I don't know Delia, an Ursaring brought you up here to the lab with it's cub about thirty minutes ago. You were unconscious and the Pokemon looked extremely flustered while it was cradling you in it's arms."  
_

_"Was the Ursaring okay?! What about her cub?!" Delia started firing questions at Professor Oak._

_Professor Oak started gesturing for Delia to calm down. Once she did he answered her questions. "Yes Delia they were both fine, the mother was a little banged up, but after I sprayed some Super Potion on her she was just fine. Now tell me, what happened to you?"_

_Delia was relieved to know that the mother and cub were fine so she started to relax. She took a few deep breaths and then explained everything that happened to Professor Oak. From the Beartic attacking, her body being seemingly controlled and making her stand in the way of the attack, to the extremely strange phenomenon with her stomach and the Beartic acting very strange afterwards and then leaving, up to her passing out._

_Professor Oak listened in rapt attention. Even with all his years of studying Pokemon and very strange events, he had never heard of something like this happening before._

_"What do you think about it Professor?" Delia asked as soon as she finished her story._

_The Professor broke from his thoughts and looked right at her. "I don't know what happened Delia. In all my years as a researcher nothing like that has ever happened before to my knowledge."_

_Delia looked worried. "Then what do I do about it Professor? What if this weird energy is harmful to my baby?!_

_Professor Oak just shook his head. "I don't believe that is the case Delia. The way you described the feel of the energy and the way the Pokemon reacted to it, I don't think it's dangerous. We will keep a close eye on it okay? For now just try and take it easy" Professor Oak finished with a smile._

_Delia still felt a little unsure about the strange energy that seemed to surround her child, but with Professor Oaks reasuurance she was able to relax a little more and smiled back at the Pokemon Professor. "Okay Professor Oak, thank you..."_

_ End Of Flashback_

* * *

The more Delia thought about it, Professor Oak had a good point. The whole time she had been pregnant very strange things had been happening to her when it came to Pokemon. Sometimes when she would be out in the fields of the Pokemon Ranch, different types of Pokemon would just come up to her and either stare at her stomach intently or sometimes they would actually come up and touch or rub up against her stomach if she was sitting down resting.

Also, the conditions of her pregnancy had been anything but normal. She would sometimes feel these very strange sensations in her stomach. The exact same sensations that she experienced that day during the incident with Beartic. Her doctors also told her when she went to get checkups done that her ultrasounds were always showing strange levels of energy coming from her womb that completely perplexed the them. Delia had no idea what had been going on, but it did seem weird that all of these strange things had been happening since she became pregnant.

"I don't know Professor it's all just so strange, nothing about my pregnancy has been normal in comparison to what Amelia has told me it should be like..." Delia said exasperated.

"Well I'm sure that whatever is going on will be made clear once you have that little one" Professor Oak said with a smile.

Delia smiled back a little. "I hope so Professor, I hope so..."

Professor Oak decided to take Delia's mind off of the subject. "I tell you what my dear, lets go for a walk in the fields around the Lab and check on some of the Pokemon. That always clears my mind when I am posed with something I can't seem to understand."

Delia brightened up considerably and smiled at the Pokemon Professor. "Sure Professor, lets go!"

...

Delia and Professor Oak had been walking through the fields of the Pokemon Corral for sometime now and Delia began to notice that many of the Pokemon around them seemed agitated.

"Professor?" Delia asked.

"Yes Delia?" Professor Oak replied.

"The Pokemon seem to be getting very agitated" Delia observed.

Professor Oak looked around and saw that Delia was right. Almost all of the Pokemon at the ranch were very restless. And stranger still, they all seemed to be following he and Delia. "Your right Delia they are. Very odd indeed..."

The two stopped walking by this time and were taking in the strange sight all around them. Suddenly Delia gasped and fell to her knees.

"Delia!" Professor Oak yelled as he knelt down beside of her concerned. "What is it?!"

Delia couldn't even speak she was in so much pain. It felt just like the incident with Beartic but instead of the calming warm sensation that the energy gave off then, this was like a thousand knives piercing into her stomach. But even for all of the pain she was feeling right now, Delia had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on. Her instincts screamed at her about what was happening and she knew they were right. She could only utter one word to Professor Oak through the intense pain that she was feeling right now.

"Baby..." She gasped.

Professor Oak seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. The baby was coming.

"Okay Delia, let me help you up" The Professor said gently as he slowly helped her to her feet. Delia gasped in pain again and looked at Professor Oak pleadingly.

"Please...hospital..." She begged him.

Professor Oak nodded his head and put is arm around Delia, already guiding her back to the Lab. "Just hold my dear, we'll get you some help" Professor Oak said soothingly.

* * *

_ (Pokemon Ranger Memorial Hospital)_

Two hours later we find Delia Ketchum at the "Pokemon Rangers Memorial Hospital" located just outside of Pallet Town. She had long since been checked into her room and was currently hold...er...crushing Professor Oaks hand while suffering through the first agonizing contraction of many to come, the poor Professors hand feeling like mush right now.

"AHHH it hurts so bad!" Delia yelled out.

"I know my dear just keep breathing, it'll pass" Professor Oak said reassuringly.

After a few moments went by the pain finally subsided and Delia took a much needed breather. At the same time there was a knock on the door of Delia's room and after a "Come in" by Professor Oak, the door opened and in came Amelia holding her infant son Gary in her arms and her almost eight year old daughter Daisey following her mother.

Amelia was a rather attractive young woman. She stood at Delia's height of about 5'5", had dark brown wavy hair that she let fall down her shoulders and had an attractive lean face. She wore a white floral pattern long skirt, a yellow blouse and a white cotton jacket that she wore over the blouse. She had a silver chain around her neck that had a small sapphire on the end and a matching bracelet on her right wrist.

Daisy was almost an exact copy of her mother, just with lighter brown hair that she kept pulled away from her forehead with a tan hairband. She wore a pair of red jeans with a black belt, a white blouse and a black over shirt that looked like a vest that she wore over top of the blouse. Unlike her mother, Daisey didn't wear any jewelry.

"Ah Amelia I'm glad you got my message! Did you have any trouble getting here?" Professor Oak asked his daughter.

Amelia walked up and hugged first her father and then Delia before replying to his question. "No we didn't have any problems getting here, but there is something incredible that is happening outside and if you turn on the TV to channel 8 then you should see what I'm talking about, there are news crews everywhere outside."

Professor Oak, anxious to find out what was happening outside got up from his position near Delia's bedside and then went to turn on the TV suspended on the wall opposite from Delia's bed. Amelia pulled up a chair and sat down by her friend, after adjusting her son into a more comfortable position on her lap and watching her daughter take a seat by the window Amelia looked at Delia and asked "How are you doing so far Delia? Do you need anything?"

Delia shook her head tiredly "No thank you Amelia, I just want to have my baby and get this over with." Delia looked away for a second before looking back at her friend. "How... how is it giving birth?" Delia asked her friend nervously. Amelia could see the apprehension on her friends face and just gave her a warm smile. "It's not bad if you just keep reminding yourself why your doing what your doing. Keep imagining that you will be holding your child in your arms soon and you will be fine!" Amelia assured.

Delia looked visibly calmer after her friends short speech and got a new determination about her. "Thanks Amelia. I really appreciate you being here."

Amelia hugged her friend again, which Delia returned in kind. "Anytime Delia, anytime."

At that moment, Professor Oak had found the correct channel and came back to sit in a chair on the other side of Delia's bed. Together they all watched the news channel that was currently flashing "Breaking News!" At the bottom of the screen. An attractive looking blond woman wearing glasses and dressed in business women's attire appeared on the screen.

* * *

_"Hello Kanto and welcome back to channel 8-news! I'm Diana Ringold and this our story:_

_A very strange phenomenon has Pokemon experts baffled all across the Kanto region, and in addition... the whole world today._

_Just hours ago, Pokemon of all types and variety's began mobilizing from several different locations all across the region and started moving as one large group, all heading in a single direction. Experts were able to track where exactly the Pokemon seemed to be headed and were surprised to find the migrating Pokemon's intended destination: A small town hours away from Viridian City called Pallet Town, home of the world renowned Pokemon Researcher Professor Samuel Oak._

_For some reason, this small town has seemed to catch the interest of almost every Pokemon in the Kanto region and now the mass of Pokemon have decided to congregate in this one small location. Even more surprising is that the Pokemon apparently have a specific destination within Pallet Town that they are headed to._

_(Scene changes to an aerial view of just outside of the Pokemon Ranger Memorial Hospital)_

_As you can all clearly see, Pokemon in numbers well into the hundreds have all surrounded this building known as the "Pokemon Ranger Memorial Hospital". From land bound, to flying, just about every species of Pokemon is present at this time. The only species not currently gathered at this mass congregation would be the marine life Pokemon. This particular group of Pokemon have compensated for their absence by coming as close to shore as they possibly can and staring off into the exact direction of the aforementioned hospital._

_No one has been able to offer any kind of explanation as to why the Pokemon are behaving in this manner. The strangest thing, one expert on Pokemon behaviors stated, is that these Pokemon all seem to have a very focused interest on this particular hospital. What the reason could be is anybody's guess, however there is no denying that for the past nine months approximately, Pokemon around the world have been acting extremely strange and with no particular reason for their behavior. _

_Could all of these strange occurrences be connected? What could be the reason for the Pokemon's very out of character behavior? This reporter wishes she had the answer. We will be keeping you all informed and updated on this very puzzling and mysterious series of events. _

_Again, I am Diana Ringold and this has been channel 8-news, thank you for watching._

* * *

Everyone in Delia's room who was watching the news broadcast was stock still as the program ended. No one could believe that just outside of the hospital they were in, hundreds of Pokemon were gathered in a large mass. Even Professor Oak was apparently shocked as he hadn't said a word since the end of the broadcast. And for Professor Oak to be shocked or surprised about anything to do with Pokemon must have meant that this was a VERY unusual situation.

Amelia looked at her father. "What do you think is causing this dad?"

Professor Oak still looked shocked as he turned around to answer his daughter. "I honestly have no idea Amelia... Never in all my years as a Pokemon Researcher have I seen something like this take place." Professor Oak turned to Delia who also seemed shocked about what they just saw on TV and they both shared a look with each other that reminded them yet again how all of this seemed eerily linked to her pregnancy.

Before anything else could be said amongst the group, the door to Delia's room flew open and in marched a news crew shouting for Professor Oak, followed closely by a few nurses who were trying to get them to leave. "Professor Oak!" A tall and lanky male reporter shouted running up to the surprised Professor. "Do you have any comments on what is causing the worlds Pokemon to behave in such a fashion!"

Professor Oak began to reply to the reporters hurried question, "No I have no idea what is causing this phenomenon. I am just as baffled by this as everyone else is..."

"Professor Oak could you please come with us outside and at least give us a formal interview and expalin your theory's on why this could be happening?" The reporter kept pressing, not excepting no for an answer.

Before Professor Oak could say anything else Delia suddenly gasped in pain as another contraction hit her hard. The Professor's face grew stern in that moment and he looked right at the news crew before speaking firmly and with no room to argue, "I have already stated that I have no idea what is causing this and that is my final word on the subject. No if you will please excuse me, my friend here is in labor and she is the one that needs my presence the most right now. Good day to you."

With that, Professor Oak turned to Delia and sat back down on his chair to offer his support to her when she needed it. The news crew just stood there, dumbfounded at Professor Oak's firm rejection to there insistent request for an interview. The nurses took this opportunity and shooed the reporters away, muttering an apology to Delia, Professor Oak and Amelia before exiting the room themselves.

Delia let out another cry of pain as the contraction worsened. Amelia automatically took one of Delia's hands, while Professor Oak grabbed the other one. After a few minutes the pain finally went away and Delia relaxed a little. She smiled a thank you to Amelia, which she returned to Delia happily. Delia then turned to Professor Oak. "Thank you for what you did a minute ago Professor, you didn't have to stay here..."

Professor Oak just smiled warmly. "Of course I did Delia, you are like another daughter to me. Even though I would like to see this massive gathering of Pokemon for myself, you are much more important." Amelia took that moment to chime in, "That's right Delia, you and that little one inside of you are like family to us. We wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now."

Delia looked at her surrogate family for a second and got a little teary before she spoke. "Thank you so much you guys, I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Your most welcome my dear" Professor Oak said.

"Yeah any time Del! Now let's hear some of those names that you have been thinking of for the baby!" Amelia exclaimed. Delia got an excited look on her face and then the two women began happily discussing potential names for the future little Ketchum. Professor Oak just looked on and smiled fondly at the two young women he called his daughters.

Unbeknownst to people and Pokemon alike... a great council was about to be held. One that hadn't been called for in a thousand years...

* * *

(the Hall of Origins)

In a dimension in-between space and time was a place known only to humans through legends and storybooks. The cradle where all life began... the Hall of Origins. The realm that Arceus, the great God Pokemon and creator of all things, called her home. It was in this great and magnificent Hall where all of the Legendary Pokemon from Kanto, to Kalos, was gathered. And at the very front of the Hall, standing before all of her Legendary children, was Arceus herself. As she gazed upon all of her council, Arceus was contemplating many things all at once. After today everything was going to change forever. And not just for the humans and Pokemon on Earth, but for all of the Legendary Pokemon, her included. She was left to wonder if the world was truly ready yet for the birth of the one she had chosen...

No. She was done contemplating and wondering. The decision had been made long ago and she was just going to have to have faith that the world truly was ready for the coming of the Chosen-One. Arceus was broken from her pondering when Dialga the Ruler of Time addressed her. "Mother Arceus" He spoke in a deep voice, "What has caused you to summon us all here like this?"

"Yes I wonder the same thing Mother. A meeting like this hasn't been called for in over a thousand years. Since the time of Sir Aaron to be precise." Cresselia the Lunar Pokemon spoke up. Many of the other Legendaries nodded their heads in agreement.

Arceus finally spoke. "My children... the world is changing. Things are not as they were a thousand years ago at the time of Sir Aaron. The land is no longer torn by war and ravaged by death. There are still problems yes... but the humans have grown in the thousand years that we have remained mostly absent from the affairs of the world. In the time we have been in our self imposed isolation, many of us has all but passed into the myths and legends of humans stories."

"And fine by me to!" The low, guttural voice of Groudon, the Continent Pokemon, spoke up. "The last thing I remember of humans was them killing each other in droves. I'm glad to be nothing more than a memory in their pathetic minds!"

"I agree with Groudon!" Cobalion spoke up. "They tried on more than one occasion to kill myself and the other Swords of Justice. The humans lost our trust long ago!" Virizion and Terrakion just nodded their heads in agreement.

The youngest of the Swords of Justice, Keldeo, spoke up. "Come on Cobalion the humans can't be that bad!"

Cobalian glared at Keldeo. "You have no idea what humans are capable of Keldeo! You weren't around to see the humans evil deeds like we did a thousand years ago!"

"Yeah!" Terrakion intervened. "You aren't even a full Sword of Justice yet either so hold your tongue! You were lucky to even be invited to this meeting!"

"Now that's not fair Terrakion." Verizion intervened. She turned to face Keldeo who seemed dejected at Terrakion's last comment and was hanging his head in shame. "Keldeo, don't listen to Terrakion. You will make a great Sword of Justice someday, I know you will. You just need more practice and time is all. However, both Cobalion and Terrakion are right about the humans. You were not there to see the evil acts they performed so long ago..."

Keldeo raised his head and looked at Virizion. "Thanks Virizion your right, I do need to just be patient and keep training, then someday I'll be a great Sword of Justice just like you three!" Keldeo paused for a second before he continued. "And I do apologize... I wasn't around to see what you, Terrakion and Cobalion saw a thousand years ago... forgive me."

Virizion smiled and nodded her head, accepting the young Sword-to-be's apology. Suddenly Rayquaza spoke up. "Mother Arceus, you say the humans are different and have changed? Well what about those devices called Pokeball's that they put our fellow kind inside of huh?! I have seen the humans capture more of our kind than I can count over the many years I have watched from my post as Guardian of The Skies."

"And what about how the humans force our kind to do battle with each other on their behalf for nothing more than sport!" Palkia, the Ruler of Space, shouted.

"Or how about all of the other meaningless acts of servitude that the humans force on our kind..." The Darkness Pokemon Darkrai chimed in with his usual emotionless voice. "Or even the ones who call themselves Pokemon Trainers. Many of these so-called "Trainers" have spent years pursuing us few Legendaries that have remained active in the world. And for nothing more than to use us and our power in what they call, "Pokemon battles". I for one have a particular human that has been pursuing me for years trying to capture me and then use me for his own selfish deeds!" Darkrai continued to rant in it's monotonous tone of voice.

"Come now everyone," Jirachi spoke in his mellow voice. "I believe you are all over reacting about the issues with the humans."

"Easy for you to say!" Thunderus piped in. "You are only awake and around the humans for a week at a time and then you go back to sleep for a thousand years! You have not even seen half of what the humans are capable of, so you have no room to talk!"

"That's right!" Tornadus joined in. "It's easy for many of you to talk. Almost all of you have been in your own states of hibernation or seclusion for the past thousand years while only a few of us have remained awake and active in the world. The few of us that has remained have had a thousand years to see the evil of humanity first hand for ourselves! If it wasn't for Mother Arceus summoning all of us here today in spirit form, then most of you would still be sleeping peacefully or remaining in hiding while the rest of us suffered!"

As soon as this was said, a loud argument broke out amongst all of the Legendaries. Shouting and yelling was the only thing heard in the Hall of Origin until Arceus finally broke her long silence and bellowed in rage, "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped fighting at once and the Hall grew still. "I am ashamed of all of you! How dare you fight in this most sacred of places! You are each supposed to be the Guardians of not just the other Pokemon, but the world as well. And that includes the humans!"

Arceus took a second to calm herself before continuing on. "Now I know that the Great War from Sir Aaron's time ruined many of your views on the humans, and yes it was a horrible and dark time. But did you all forget the brave men and women that stood up and defended both people AND Pokemon alike from those evil humans?! Or how about how Sir Aaron gave his life to save the Tree of Beginning?!"

Arceus continued to look at her children sternly as she spoke, "Humans and Pokemon alike worked together back then to save the world! That is the way it has been ever since the first human and Pokemon met one another. You say that humans control Pokemon and make them do their bidding against the Pokemon's will? Humans and Pokemon live and work alongside each other in harmony, helping each other to achieve their goals and making the world a better place in the process! Rather it be Trainers and their Pokemon fighting alongside one another to get stronger and bring the best out in each other, or just working together in general to achieve simple goals. Pokemon and people need one another, it's the balance of the world! Yes there are bad humans, we all know that. And yes they can be evil and deceitful... but for as many bad humans as there are in the world, there are just as many good humans out there who stand up and fight those who do wrong. Just like that organization of humans who call themselves Pokemon Rangers. They fight for the good of everyone, people and Pokemon alike." Arceus looked away from the other Legendaries for a second before speaking again.

"When I saved the Earth all of those years ago from a meteor striking Earth and then used some of my own life Aura to create the Jewel of Life in order to restore the land of Michina to it's once beautiful state, I was terribly exhausted and had to return here to the Hall of Origin to rest and recover my strength. Before I did however, i entrusted the Jewel of Life to the leader of Michina, Damos, as a sign of good faith. However when I came back to retrieve the Jewel of Life some years later, Damos betrayed and nearly killed me and then kept the Jewel for himself. In my still weakened state I was forced to flee and come here. I was angry for many years with not just Damos, but with all of humanity for betraying me. After hundreds of years passed however and the Jewel of Life became lost in time, I had to accept what had happened. It wasn't all of humanity who betrayed me, just one man."

Every single one of the Legendaries was as silent as death while listening to Arceus. Reshiram finally was the first one to speak. "But why did you forgive the humans so easily Mother Arceus? How could you possibly forgive them?" Arceus merely smiled at her child. "Because my dear, you cannot hold the actions of one human against the millions of others. We all have light and dark inside of us. It's which side we choose to act on that defines who we are. The humans are just as much my children and creations as you and all of the other Pokemon are."

The many other Legendary Pokemon had by this point calmed down and were now taking in what their Creator had just told them. Giratina was the first to speak in his chilling and low voice. "Mother Arceus... you said that the world was changing. What did you mean by that?" The other Legendaries looked at Arceus expectantly. Curious now as to what she meant by that earlier.

Arceus knew that the time had come for her to divulge everything to her children. She looked of into the distance for a time before beginning her revelation. Arceus took a deep breath. "The time is soon upon us when we will have to make ourselves known to the world again. All of us." Every Legendary Pokemon's eyes widen considerably before any of them spoke. Zekrom finally came out of his own shock. "What do you mean make ourselves known Mother Arceus? Why and how are we even supposed to awaken? Some of us Legendaries have been trapped in energy containing prisons or locked away in different parts of the world for hundreds of years, preventing us from taking physical form. Reshiram and myself are currently sealed away inside of the Dark and Light stones respectively. How can we be free?"

Arceus answered Zekrom's question directly to him. " While it is true that ever since the Great War and passing of Sir Aaron most of us have been locked away in isolation, like yourself and Reshiram, or even Groudon and Kyogre... there will be a series of events in the near future that will release you from your prisons.

"How though Mother Arceus and when will these events take place?" Little Mew asked in her childlike and innocent voice.

Arceus looked down at her inquisitive daughter who was the Ancestor of all Pokemon and smiled fondly at her before replying back to her question. "These events themselves will start taking place just four years before Jirachi is supposed to wake up again." Jirachi perked up at hearing his name and getting reminded of being able to wake up in just fourteen years, after sleeping for a thousand. "As for how you will become free of your imprisonment... that will be much less desirable." Arceus spoke sadly and also with a hint of anger in her proud and regal voice.

The Legendaries all seemed confused at this statement. Arceus continued on, "In just a few years time several criminal organizations that will each be fighting for it's own evil agenda's will rise in each region and seek to control your Legendary powers and use them for their own selfish needs."

There was an uproar from many of the indignant and proud Legendary Pokemon who refused to be controlled by anyone, especially humans. "SILENCE!" Arceus shouted loudly. Once the outrage calmed down she spoke again. "You did not let me finish... you see, none of you will face these threats alone. And these evil organizations will not prevail in their diabolical plans. The world will not face these dark times to come alone."

"Does this mean that you will fight to help us and the world when the times call for it Mother?" Ho-Oh asked curious. Arceus shook her head. "No it will not be me. In fact I will face my own great challenge that I will need help myself to face." Arceus looked off into the distance for a moment. "You see my children... a human will become our savior. And not just ours either, but the whole world's savior. For both people and Pokemon alike."

Many of the Legendaries looked disbelieving. "And who would this human be Mother Arceus?" The Time Travel Pokemon Celebi asked perplexed. Every other Legendary was fixated on what Arceus would say next. She took another deep breath and said the words that made every single Legendary Pokemon in the Hall become as still as stone. "The one mentioned in the oldest Prophecies... the who has been foretold would usher in the dawn of a new age... the one we have waited thousands of years for... The Chosen-One."

If there were pins in the Hall of Origins and one fell, then everyone would have heard it hit the ground like a Thunder attack. Did they just hear right? Mother Arceus just told them that the fabled and Legendary Chosen-One was going to finally rise... after they had all waited for centuries. It couldn't be so, it just couldn't be. "Mother Arceus... this can't be... can it? Has the time finally come?" Lugia questioned still in utter shock. Arceus looked upon all of her council and nodded her head. "Yes my children it is true. The coming of the Chosen-One is nearly upon us... This is actually the real reason why I summoned you all here today."

The rest of the council continued to listen with rapt attention as their Creator continued. "The Chosen-One is being born into the world at this very moment in a small human hospital just outside of a small community known as Pallet Town. Hundreds of Pokemon are already gathered at this one location awaiting the child's birth. The worlds Pokemon have known of the child since his conception and have eagerly been awaiting his arrival."

"So that is the reason behind the Pokemon's crazy behavior!" Landorus loudly exclaimed. "All of the Pokemon within the Unova Region have been doing unusually kind things for each other and humans."

"The same can be said for Johto." Announced Suicune.

"And Hoenn." Continued Rayquaza.

"Sinnoh as well." Added Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf all at once.

"The Kalos region Pokemon have been in a strange state as well." Xerneas and Yveltal also proclaimed.

"And don't forget the Kanto region. Because it is the home region of the Chosen-One, Pokemon in Kanto have been behaving the most out of character" Mew piped up.

"Yes the Pokemon of the world have known of his coming. They are very excited because even without the knowledge that we possess, they still sense that the Chosen-One's arrival means great and positive change is on the horizon. They have been performing these extreme acts of kindness as a sign of good faith towards the Chosen-One." Arceus announced.

"Mother Arceus... what can you tell us of this Chosen-One? What is his role and how do we fit into all of this?" Meloetta asked curiously. Arceus looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke loudly and clearly. Almost as though she were reciting from a scroll or tablet, taking pauses every so often as she did so.

"He will be the greatest human with the purest heart to ever walk this Earth. Even more so than Sir Aaron was... He will change opinions and views currently held by many throughout this world and turn them for the better... Many of the opinions that each of you have about humans will also change greatly once you meet and get to know him... He will be a Pokemon Trainer with a love for Pokemon some would say is impossible... His skills as a Trainer will be unprecedented and never before seen. Given time he will rise to be the greatest Pokemon Champion of all time... He will also shine in many other aspects of the human and Pokemon world, claiming many titles for himself that others will be amazed one person can attain... Many, many Pokemon will also join him on his quests, several of them being outcasts of their own kind, but also incredibly powerful and very unique. With enough time and training alongside of the Chosen-One, these Pokemon will come to be seen as the most powerful of all of their species... he will come to possess many gifts and abilities that will be bestowed upon him by myself and also many of you. I believe that you will all eventually come to open your hearts to him for the great deeds and kindness he will perform for each of you... He will become the greatest Aura Guardian there has ever been, even surpassing Sir Aaron himself... As he grows older and meets the woman whom he will fall in love with, he will eventually become a father himself to a new generation of Aura Guardians and other special children... And the most important of all, he will stand as a beacon of inspiration and hope for all of those who look to him. He will be a symbol of strength and light for all those who live in the shadows... In many ways he will be my human incarnate."

Arceus stopped her long winded explanation of her Chosen-One for a few moments and then looked at her assembled Legendary children. "The human beings are a young and foolish race in many ways. But they also carry the potential for great and amazing things. They need someone to guide them on their way to achieving that potential. So that is why I give them my Chosen-One. They will struggle and fall behind him... But eventually, they will join him in the sunlight."

As Arceus stopped her speech and gazed upon her children, all was silent. You could tell that many of the Legendaries were going through what they just heard in their heads, trying to process everything. Cresselia broke the silence, "But what is our roles in this matter Mother? And how do we fit into place with the Chosen-One's destiny?"

Arceus knew that this was not going to be excepted well. At all. "Being the Chosen-One will mean many things for this child and have many variations... he will for instance, be the Chosen Trainer for many Pokemon... We the Legendary Pokemon of this world are going to be no exception."

For a time, every Pokemon in the Hall seemed confused at Arceus's last statement. Until realization suddenly dawned on Kyurem. "You don't mean that..." Arceus just nodded her head. "Yes Kyurem, eventually we shall all join the Chosen-One... As his Pokemon."

Immediantly Groudon yelled loudly. "I will not be forced into one of those little balls and be forced to do what some... HUMAN, commands of me! No matter how special he is!"

Several of the Legendaries began protesting, while others who were not as opposed to the idea of becoming the Chosen-One's Pokemon just stayed silent. Arceus became furious and shouted loudly: "QUITE!"

The Hall fell still. "None of you have even met the Chosen-One yet and you are already condemning the very idea of becoming his friends and Pokemon. I was referring to ALL of us. Not a select few! Even I shall join the Chosen-One eventually."

At hearing that, all of the Legendaries almost passed out. "Mother Arceus! You would become a HUMAN'S Pokemon?!"

Arceus nodded her head. "I would and I am. When the proper time comes and the Chosen-One is ready to handle my power then yes... I will join him. He will become my Trainer."

No one had anything to say to this. They were all shocked to hear that their Creator, the Creator of EVERYTHING, would allow herself to become the Pokemon of a HUMAN!

Arceus spoke again. "I will give you all the choice though. After the Chosen-One risks his life over and over again to save each of you in the future, you can then decide if he is WORTHY enough to be your Trainer. How does that sound?"

None of the Legendaries said a word, showing that they were in agreement with Arceus's proposition. Even though some of them just stubbornly concluded to themselves that no matter what this Chosen One did, he would never be worthy enough to become their Trainer. Groudon began to say something about 'never being the Pokemon to a pathetic human' but one look from Arceus shut him up.

"Now." Arceus said authoritatively. "From the time the child is born I will watch over and guide him. When he needs help or a push in the right direction I will be there for him. So if you will all excuse me, the time of his birth is nearly here and I wish to be there to witness it. This council has ended!"

With that, many of the Pokemon began leaving to go back to their body's on Earth and contemplate everything that had just been revealed to them. As Arceus was preparing to go to Earth two little forms appeared behind here. "Yes Meloetta, Mew. What can I do for you?" Arceus asked her little daughters kindly, all traces of anger with some of the other Legendaries forgotten as she looked at the two sweet little Legendaries.

"Ummm, Mother Arceus..." Mew started. "We were just wondering..." Meloetta continued. "If we..." They both looked at each other and then back at Arceus, speaking at the same time, "Can we please come with you and witness the Chosen-One being born?!"

Arceus just looked at her innocent little children who looked so nervous and excited, with the cutest looks on their little faces. She couldn't say no to those faces. "Of course my dears, you can most certainly come with me." Both of the small Legendaries smiled wide and began celebrating and cheering loudly. "But!" Arceus interrupted their celebrating. "We can't be seen okay? So stay invisible. Understand?" Both of the happy Legendaries gave a happy nod showing they understood. "Good." Arceus said with a smile. "Then let's go."

After she said that, Arceus opened a portal leading to Earth and shaped the portal until instead of it showing a view of just the Earth, it now showed the scene of a hospital building with the words "Pokemon Ranger Memorial Hospital" on it's roof and was currently surrounded by a large mass of Pokemon. On the ground behind a large wall of barriers separating the Pokemon from the hospital, was a bunch of policemen and Officer Jenny's keeping the situation as controlled as possible. All over the lawns of the hospital were news crews and reporters giving the coverage and updates on the event currently taking place.

Arceus stepped through the portal, followed by Meloetta and Mew. They were instantly transported from standing in the Hall of Origins, to floating directly above the hospital, invisible so that no one would see them. The Pokemon on the ground seemed to notice the three Legendary Pokemon's presence and immediately looked up in the sky in their direction. The news crews and everyone else on the ground also looked up to see what had suddenly broken the Pokemon's concentration on the hospital and obviously couldn't see anything since the Legendaries were invisible.

Once Arceus asked the Pokemon to please ignore their presence, the mass of Pokemon obeyed Arceus's command and looked back towards the hospital. Effectively taking the humans attention off of where Arceus and the other two Legendaries were. Arceus looked to the hospital as well and after picking up the rapidly growing energy signature that signaled the birth of the Chosen-One as being close, she began descending towards the hospital followed by her two Legendary children.

'This is it.' Arceus thought. 'The birth of the one who will change the world is upon us'

* * *

(_Delivery Room)_

The delivery room was absolutely chaotic. Delia had been at it now for eight hours and was finally about to give birth to her child. Professor Oak was with Amelia and her children outside in the waiting room. He had long since been forced out after things started to get very intense and VERY unusual. As soon as Delia was taken to the delivery room and began the slow, exhausting and PAINFUL process of having her baby, the entire atmosphere in the room changed. Drastically!

The air in the room began to feel thick and gravity seemed to get denser the longer Delia was giving birth. An almost visible energy that was radiating power started to course through the room. The doctors and nurses working with Delia began to get short of breath and there bodies started to feel like they had fifty pound weights strapped to their person, weighing them down. Professor Oak himself became so affected that when he started showing signs of passing out, he was forced to leave the room. The medical staff in Delia's room began needing to shift out with other doctors and nurses waiting outside the room so that they could rest and recover the strength in their bodies.

No one could stay in the room for to long or risk being seriously injured from the powerful energy that just kept rolling off of Delia in waves. Really the energy was coming from the child struggling to get free from Delia's body, but know one knew that except for Delia and Professor Oak. The strangest thing was though, Delia was not affected by the energy radiating from the child in her womb at all. It was possible that she had developed a resistance to the energy after dealing with it's affects for the past nine months... but nothing was sure.

...

Arceus, Meloetta and Mew were in the far corner of the room just watching everything play out. "Mother, what is this powerful energy coursing through the room?" Meloetta inquired.

Arceus looked to her daughter and answered her. "This my child, is but a small taste of the power of the Chosen-One. It's truly amazing... even as an unborn infant he still has this much power inside of him. I can't imagine what it will be like when he get's older... incredible!"

"This is all his power we are feeling?!" Mew asked shocked.

Arceus nodded her head and then suddenly looked very excited. "It's time. He is almost here, look!"

All three Legendaries looked in front of them just as a massive surge of energy shook the delivery room. Knocking some of the doctors and nurses off of their feet and making the two smaller Legendary Pokemon tremble a little. Arceus just stood there unfazed and with a look of pure excitement and anxiousness on her face.

...

After the surge of energy that literally rocked the delivery room and shook the hospital was gone and all of the doctors and nurses had got back on their feet, the sight that found their eyes left them all dumbfounded. Delia was laying there, still writhing in pain, but now her whole body was surrounded by a bright, electric blue energy field that just kept getting brighter.

One of the doctors knew that the baby was about ready to come out and after summoning up all of his courage he ran straight at Delia and got into position to deliver the baby. As soon as he got into position the doctor looked up at Delia and had to shout over the buzzing of the energy field that was surrounding her.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" The doctor shouted at her with his eyes closed, the light from the energy so bright he couldn't look straight at her. "I need you to push when I say to okay?!"

Delia in her extreme state of pain could only nod her head to show that she understood. After the doctor gave her the signal she began to push, screaming in agonizing pain the whole time.

This process repeated a few times with Delia screaming as loud as she could every time... She began to feel the energy coursing through her body for the very first time during this whole intense process. It felt just like fire burning and lightning striking her body all at once as she gritted her teeth so hard that her gums bled.

At last, once the energy in the room was so intense and so bright that everyone, even the Pokemon in the corner of the room, had to close their eyes, the doctor told Delia to give one last push. As she pushed for the very last time Delia gave the most blood curdling scream yet.

"AHHHHHH!"

And with that last scream a loud cry was heard throughout the room as the doctor near Delia's legs stood up cradling something in his arms. "Congratulations Mrs. Ketchum, it's a boy." The doctor said as he let Delia see her child, still clearly shaken up from the events of the otherworldly birthing he had just witnessed. Delia tiredly smiled at her baby before falling asleep.

All three Legendary Pokemon just looked at the now arrived infant with undisguised awe and absolute mirth. Especially Arceus. They knew that they would have to wait until later to get a good look at the newborn Chosen-One, so they left for the moment and agreed to come back later on.

Instantly the heavy energy in the room lifted and everyone felt lighter as the atmosphere turned back to normal. The doctor then turned to a nurse who took the newborn from his arms and exited the room to go and clean him up. Later on, every doctor and nurse who was involved with this extremely... for lack of a better word... unorthodox delivery, would all agree amongst themselves to never mention what happened in that room ever again.

...

Ten minutes later Delia was resting comfortably in her room, with Professor Oak and Amelia sitting by her bedside on either side of her. Amelia had taken her children home earlier and left them with a friend so that she could be here for Delia's delivery. At that moment, a nurse poked her head inside of the door and after being cleared for entry, walked in holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Delia looked anxiously at the baby cuddled in the nurses arms as she walked closer. Almost on instinct Delia put her arms out so she could retrieve her child. The nurse smiled at Delia brightly as she handed her the infant, "Here you go mommy, he's a very healthy 9.5 lbs baby boy!"

Delia cradled the baby boy that was her son in her arms and yet again on instincts, began rocking him back and forth gently. She smiled warmly and took in the sight that was her son with eyes full of love.

He was definitely a healthy looking baby for sure. In fact, Delia could swear her son was glowing he looked so healthy. He was big for an infant, which added to his almost glowing form. He had raven-black hair just like Richard, as well as three scar like marks on both of his small cheeks. This made Delia smile as she saw this and also made her think of the man that she loved so much. Ohh how she wished he could be here to see their son.

The Professor and Amelia looked on fondly at the sight while at the same time the nurse turned to leave. Before she made it out the door however she turned around again realizing she had forgotten to tell the small family something. "Ohh and I just thought you all should know that when I said your little boy was healthy, I meant it. The doctor who checked him out said he had never seen a healthier baby in all of his years in medicine. And he's one of the best in the whole Kanto region. That's one special baby you have there!" With that, the nurse left the room.

Delia looked back at her son who was now looking around curiously at everything with wide, brown eyes. The same color as Delia's. She said lovingly while looking at him, "He is very special... Aren't you my little one." Delia cooed softly to her son.

Professor Oak took this time to ask, "So Delia, what is this future Pokemon Masters name?"

Delia gave the professor a funny look. "You don't even know if he will like Pokemon Professor, let alone grow up to become a Pokemon Trainer!"

Professor Oak just smiled sagely and shook his head while looking at the currently unnamed little Ketchum who currently had his eyes wondering everywhere, trying to take in everything he could see. "Trust me Delia, with a father like Richard this little guy will grow up with the travelers spirit and will most likely adore Pokemon just like his dad."

Delia knew that most likely Professor Oak would be right. He almost always was. But she didn't want to think about her son growing up to leave on an adventure of any kind right now. That was something she would take in stride if it ever came to be. Not now though. For now she just wanted to enjoy him the way he was. Cradled in her arms.

"Soooo?" Amelia pressed impatiently. "What's his name?!"

Delia looked at her son for a few moments before she smiled and then spoke clearly and confidently. "His name will be Ashton Richard Ketchum"

Amelia and Professor Oak smiled at the great choice of name and nodded their heads approvingly. "So Ash Ketchum huh?" Professor Oak said. "A great name indeed. It really rolls off of the tongue nicely"

"Ooooh I can't take it anymore Delia! Can I please hold little Ash?!" Amelia whined loudly.

Delia and Professor Oak just laughed at Amelia's impatience as Delia carefully handed over her son to Amelia, who promptly began cooing all over him.

* * *

_(Hospital Nursery)_

A few hours after the birth of Ash Ketchum it was late at night and the nurses had come to tell Professor Oak and Amelia they had to leave for the night since visiting hours had passed. After they said their good-byes to Delia and went home for the night with the promise of coming back tomorrow, the nurse took Ash from Delia so she could get a good nights rest. After assuring Delia that she would see her son again first thing in the morning she walked out of the room so Delia could fall asleep and then made her way to the hospital's nursery to deposit the sleeping infant in her arms, smiling the whole way while thinking about how overprotective new mothers always were.

After tucking the newborn Ketchum safely into his little crib in the nursery, she smiled down at the little angel while stroking his cheek for a few moments. She didn't understand what it was, but this child just seemed so... perfectly at one with everything. He had such a warm aura around him that you almost didn't want to leave him. The nurse could say that with all of her years as a nurse, she had never come across a baby as seemingly special as this one. It was just one of those feelings that told her that this child was going to grow up to become something special. Ohhh if only she knew...

After smiling once more at the infant the nurse took her leave. It was no more than ten minutes after the nurse left that something happened. In the corner of the nursery three figures materialized seemingly out of no where. When the figures came into view it showed none other than the Goddess of all Pokemon herself Arceus, who had shrunken herself down to a smaller size so she could fit into the hospital. She was flanked by two smaller Legendary Pokemon on both sides of her. On her right side was the Ancestor of all Pokemon, Mew. On Arceus's other side was none other than the Melody Pokemon in all of her grace, Meloetta.

As the three Pokemon of Legends that had not been seen by humans in over a thousand years walked, (And floated respectively), through the nursery, they suddenly stopped at a crib that held none other than the infant, Ashton Richard Ketchum.

Arceus smiled down warmly at the one she had chosen to someday lead this world into a new age of love and understanding and along the way... Enrich everyone's lives that he met.

"Greetings my dear Chosen-One." Arceus spoke down to the little infant quietly so as not to wake him. "I have waited on your arrival for many,many centuries now. You my dear child are going to be destined for great things in this life... At times you may feel as though the weight of your destiny is to much, or that you are not strong enough to shoulder such burdens... but that will never be the case. In times when you may feel low and can't seem to find your way, just look to your family and the many friends both human and Pokemon that you will someday make. They will be a source of light brighter then any light you could carry... And when even that is not enough, remember that I shall always be watching over you my little Chosen-One and anytime you need me I'll be there for you... Someday, when you have grown strong and powerful, you and I shall join forces and I will become your Pokemon. I look forward to that day, for when it does come you and I will make a team the likes of which this world has never seen... Until then however, I leave you with the first of many gifts and abilities to come. This is to help you along the way in your destiny."

With those words said, Arceus knelt her down and touched her nose to the infants forehead. As soon as the contact was made, a bright light formed around the Divine Pokemon and then flowed from Arceus into the sleeping infant, encompassing him in the same bright light that had shrouded Arceus. When the light had faded away the baby still lay sleeping away in his crib as though nothing had happened. The only thing different now was the small mark that was now imprinted on the infants right hand palm. The mark shone a brilliant white and the pattern of it looked like a shining star and a beating heart wrapped around one another inside of a circle.

No sooner did the mark appear on the baby's palm and it was gone. Arceus spoke again, "I have bestowed upon you the gift of "Heart Speak", with this ability you will be able to communicate with Pokemon through their hearts. Whenever a Pokemon is agitated, in pain, do not understand your feelings or is in a rage, you need only touch the palm of your hand that holds the "Star Mark" I have given you, to a Pokemon's body and then you can speak to that Pokemon's heart with your inner feelings and emotions. This is a powerful gift and one that can only be used when your mark is in contact with whatever Pokemon you are communicating with. In addition, when your not using this ability the mark on your hand will not be visible. You will not be able to understand Poke'speach, but as long as you are in contact with the Pokemon that you are trying to reach, then you will be able to make it understand your feelings. Very few people have this ability and I'm sure that someday you will meet some of these people on your travels."

The whole time this exchange between Arceus and the newborn infant was happening, Meloetta and Mew were transfixed on the baby who was meant to do so much in this world. They didn't know why, but they felt drawn to this child... as though his pure heart was calling out to them and they felt calmed by it. In that moment, they grew attached to the small infant and they wanted to do something to help him as well. When Arceus was done bestowing her gift upon Ash, Meloetta asked her a question. "Mother I was wondering something... would it be all right if I also bestowed a gift upon the Chosen-One?"

"I would like to do the same as well Mother." Mew joined in.

Arceus was surprised at these requests. She knew that out of all of the Legendaries, Meloetta and Mew were two of the most kind and understanding... but she still never saw both of them wanting to give the infant something like this a possibility. She was proud of her two children and smiled at the both of them, "Of course you can my dears."

Meloetta and Mew smiled widely and then Meloetta got up close to the crib that held the sleeping baby. She placed her hands on the baby's face and then a bright green and red light poured from Meloetta into the infant.

When she was done she spoke, "I have given you the gift of "Soothing Words". Anytime there is ever an argument or fight happening between people, including yourself, you will always know exactly the words to say that will end that disagreement and soothe the pain that was caused from it. This gift comes from my own ability of being able to calm any situation and any fighting that may be happening with my "Song of Soothing", as some people call it. I wish you well Chosen-One. Until next we meet!"

After Meloetta was finished with her gift and backed away, Mew floated down and rested her forehead upon the brow of the small infants. A glowing pink light surrounded Mew and the child both as she pulsed this pink energy into him.

When she was done she said to the little Ketchum in her usual chipper voice, "I have awoken the Physic powers that lay dormant within you. Because every person has either an affinity to Physic or Aura abilities, one or the other is always selected if that person is meant to have an ability of some kind. Whichever power is chosen for you at birth is the one that you will be able to use in your life. The other remains dormant within you forever. So your pretty much a Psychic or an Aura user if you have an ability. No one has ever had both before. Until now little one. You are naturally meant to be an Aura Guardian since you carry the blood of Sir Aaron in your veins. But now you can be both! Over time you will unlock these abilities and when you do you will find the right teachers to mentor you, I'm sure of it!"

Once her children were done giving there own gifts to the infant who slept peacefully through it all, Arceus looked at her Chosen-One for a final time. "I know that you did not hear or understand anything we have said about your newly received blessings dear one, but when you are older and you began to unlock these powers, we will be here to help you understand them. We shall see you again in time little one, for now sleep well... Farewell my Chosen-One, I will always be right here when you need me."

With that said the three Legends bid each other farewell, Mew disappearing back into the world to have fun somewhere, the way it has for centuries and Meloetta heading back to the Unova region. Arceus watched her children leave and then took one last glance at the small baby asleep in it's crib. "Until next we meet little one."

After that Arceus opened the portal leading back to the Hall of Origins and stepped through, leaving the nursery empty once more except for the sleeping infants that were getting acquainted with their dreams for the first time. In his crib Ash Ketchum continued to sleep soundly, blissfully unaware of the great destiny lain before his feet...

_Chapter One End:  
_

* * *

Post Chapter A/N:**Wow that was a long chapter huh?! I just want to say in advance that no, the other chapters of this story will not be nearly as long! I may have one more long one planned for chapter two... but that should be it. The other chapters will all be of more sensible lengths. I love long chapter stories just as much as the next guy but this was just... wow.**

**I would also like to state for the record that yes, I know this chapter had no Ash until the end and was almost entirely Delia and Arceus's POV. But don't worry though people, next chapter begins Ash's story. I will pretty much be focusing from the time Ash is five until he turns ten and starts his journey. The next chapter will really focus on just how unique and special Ash is and all of the training and things he does to prepare for his journey. The action will really start to pick up more around chapters three and four.**

**And so you all know, I will NOT be describing in detail things like, what each Pokemon looks like, what the characters look like in each respective episode and each region, or detailing what some of the areas and places look like. The reason being this: Everyone who is reading a Pokemon story knows what all of the Pokemon look like, knows what each of the characters looked like in each episode of every season and knows what each location looked like in the show. I don't like explaining these things that you all already know because it takes away from what's going on in the story. And plus, if one of you are having a foggy moment with a place, Pokemon or character, you can just get a visual image of it from Google Images or something like that.**

**The only things I will describe in detail are:**

**1: Original characters. Which at this time, the only two that I think there will be is Amelia and Richard.**

**2: Specific places in the storyline that needs to be described so you can get a visual of what's going on. **

**3: Shiny Pokemon. **

**4: Ash and his friends as they grow older and their looks and outfits change.**

**These will be some of the things that I will explain in more detail. I won't just skip through certain episodes though. Every episode I do will be described and explained just the right amount. **

**If anyone can't envision what certain characters, Pokemon, or places look like, go and pull it up online. You will get a better visual description than I can explain. Anyone who wants to argue with that and be complicated can exit stage right. Please and thank you. **

**Now, as I have already stated before, Ash is going to be achieving A LOT in this story. So for anybody who thinks he is "over gifted" or something like that, just stop reading this story and find another one. There isn't going to be any such thing as Ash and his Pokemon being overpowered. That whole "Overpowered" thing is only true when the character of a story is just super powerful or in the case of Pokemon, has really strong Pokemon with no reason or explanation on how they became so strong.**

**It doesn't matter if Ash and his Pokemon wipe the floor with some of the opponents they face as long as two general rules are followed:**

**1: It has to be a good battle that at least keeps you interested.**

**2: Training. I can't stress that enough! If Ash and his Pokemon are training like dogs then it doesn't matter how strong they are! As long as the reason for their strength is explained then that's all that matters. If you train hard then there is no such thing as "Overpowered". You all feel me so far?**

**Also, I apologize for my writing style. I know it's not the best but I try hard to proof-read everything I write both during, and after I finish a chapter. Sometimes I just get so caught up with seeing the story in my head while I'm writing it, that I get lost and then I structure sentences and subjects the wrong way.**

**And so everyone knows! Ash WILL catch groups of the same kind of Pokemon, but only when I think it fits.**

** Ohhh and before I forget. This will NOT be a harem fic.  
**

**Thank you all very much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy Chapter Two when it gets here as well. Until next time, here is a line from another song that I shall leave you all with. Here is Shinedown's "I'll Follow You":**

**...**

**"If I could find assurance, to leave you behind. I know by better half would fade... and all my doubt is a staircase for you. Up and out of this place.**

**Yeah the first step, is the one you believe in... and the second one might be profound. Chorus: I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm...**

** don't worry I'll keep you warm. I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space... I don't care if we fall from grace, I'll follow you down..."**

**...**

**So there you go. Great song! Grab a friend or lover and pull it up on YouTube.**

** I'm thinking of either "Sweet Child 'O' Mine" by "Guns 'N' Roses" for next time or "The Ballad of Jayne" by "L.A. Guns"**

**What do you all think? Any suggestions? Alright, until next time... Peace out**


	2. The Training Years

A/N alright: **Hey what's up dear readers! I'm back with another installment of my first ever story. Now I'm going to start off by saying thank you to everyone who is R&R this story. I never really understood why writers constantly begged for reviews. Now I do. Your reviews and opinions decide more often than not if a story is either going to continue, or stop dead. So thank you to all who is following this story.**

** I'm going to go head ahead and cut off this A/N by saying that this chapter will be the last one before Ash actually starts out on his journey. This chapter will be all about introducing Ash and showing just how special he really is, as well as all of the training that he undertakes to prepare himself for his journey. He will be five years old at the beginning of this chapter and by the end of it he will be ten and fully prepared for the start of his adventure. **

**By chapter three the story will catch up with the show and officially begin the Kanto arc of my story. Be warned though! Ash's journey will start much differently than the way it did in Canon, (Yes he will still start with Pikachu), in my story Ash is MUCH smarter and much more mature then he was in the show. Not to mention all of the knowledge he will obtain in this chapter will really pay off for him in chapter three. Ash won't be an old man trapped in a kids body or** **anything**** like that, but because he is the Chosen-One, things will be very different for him and thus, is the reason for his "Older than he really is" mindset.**

**And lastly! I have made a major decision. I'm not going to make this a harem fic... and I have a very good reason for this. This story is literally going to be the entire Pokemon series in story form, just not with ALL of those filler episodes present and there being a bunch of non-canon moments. The fact is: A harem would be EXTREMELY hard to fit into this story. Ash is going to be traveling to all of these different places and regions and in order for a harem to work out, every girl would have to go with Ash to EVERY region. Not to mention all of the focus that Ash would have to put into each lady would really take away from the main points of the storyline. If this was just a fic about Ash having a harem and battling in some tournament then yes it would work fine, but this isn't one of those fics.  
**

** Now everyone, ask yourselves this before you go making up your minds about how much you hate this decision: Would you rather have a story to read that has a very good plot line and has a lot of epic moments, plenty of adventure, twists and turns and a single pairing that still had PLENTY of romance... or would you rather read a sloppily done story that had tons of plot holes and made no real sense because the writer was just trying to make Ash's harem work out? It would be great for a while sure! But eventually the excitement of the harem WOULD wear off and you would be wanting the story to actually have a good plot line to follow. You know I'm right because there are already stories out there at this moment that are just like that. The harem is well done, but the story itself sucks. ****There are really good harem fics out there that can quench your thirst for one If you really want to read a harem story. "A Fresh Start", by Kevin1984 is one of those kind of fics.**

** However, I'm trying to write a story that embodies all kinds of fantastic ideas and elements into one story. What's the big deal if it's not a harem people? Huh? If you just open up your mind a little then maybe you can get past this decision and enjoy the story.**

** Now for anybody who can't get past the fact that this isn't a harem and you just can't take it, I have a simple solution... Stop reading my story. No one is stopping you... Sure go ahead and flame me if you want to, hit me with your best shot! However I can promise you that you will just be wasting your time flaming me. When I see a flame in my review column I simply skip past it. I don't even read them. So please go ahead, waste your time and be jerks! I'll just sit here and laugh at you with the rest of my loyal readers who have read your garbage. I love constructive criticism, but I hate flamers. Nothing but cowards in my opinion. **

**For any and all of my loyal readers who have read about this change in the story and are still open minded enough to give it a shot, I say thank you. You have just shown real loyalty to me and my story and words can't begin to describe how touched I am. There are so many readers right now who are supporting me and giving me inspiration for this story. I hope you all know how great you are and how much I value you as my fans. You can't be replaced. I could lose everything on my computer tomorrow, stories and all. That can be replaced. You guys can't. So again, I thank you and want you to know that I am never going to quit this story and let your faith in me be misplaced.**

**P.S. A big thank you to each and every person who has given me great ideas for this story and gave me inspiration to keep rockin! The people I really want to thank is "pmc1621" for a great idea that he was generous enough to share with me, (you all will know what it is soon!). Thanks again man!**

**The second person up to thank is my loyal reader and best damn Private a General could ask for: "xdragoon55" This guy here has been keeping me high in moral and also high in laughs! Seriously man, your a trip! Thanks again! Now get shining them shoes Private! Lol**

**This third person gets a very special thank you. She has giving me without a doubt the most inspiration to keep pushing forward and not to mention, she is a literal JOY to talk to! Everyone please put your hands together for 'Advancedforeverandafter' Don't be shy, take a bow you brilliant muse you!**

**Now without any further ado! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls!... WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW! (Minions maniacal laughter as the cannons shoot off and the curtain is dropped while Shinedown's "Sound of Madness" plays in the background)**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or anything else mentioned in this story that is copyrighted by anyone.**

_The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be_

_Chapter Two: The Training Years_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the small town of Pallet and people and Pokemon were just beginning to stir. However, in a small house situated right in the center of the little valley that cradled Pallet Town, in a bedroom on the second floor, sitting at his desk reading a book titled "_The Legendaries of The Pokemon World" _under a small reading lamp, was a young boy who looked to be no older than five years old. He had his attention focused entirely on what he was reading until the suns early morning rays of light began to illuminate his bedroom.

As soon as it did so the young boy looked towards his window and got a huge smile on his face. Instantly turning off his lamp light and closing the book he was reading, the young boy ran to his window with the book held tightly in his hands. Opening the window, he climbed out onto the overhang under his window and grabbed on to a nearby drain spout and began climbing up to the top of the roof.

Once on the roof the young boy plopped down on the edge with his legs dangling off of the end and proceeded to stare at the still rising sun making it's way over the distant peaks of Mt. Silver. As the boy watched the sun continue to rise with that same smile on his face, he felt absolutely calm and at peace. Watching the sun rise was something that he almost always did and was a kind of morning ritual for him. As he looked over the hill at the Pokemon Research Laboratory run by Professor Oak the child noticed the lights in the lab suddenly come on signaling that the Professor had just awoken and was getting ready to begin his day caring for and studying all of the many Pokemon at the Oak Ranch.

After the sun had finally risen the boy just sat there and opened back up the book he had been reading earlier. Once he had found the place he had left off he began reading again.

_Chapter 28: Higher Legendaries, or "God Legendaries"_

_The Creator: Arceus_

_Arceus is often referred to as the "Creator of All" or "God of All Pokemon". _

_Not much is known about this supposedly all powerful Pokemon except what has been told in the myths and legends of ancient people. Much like many of the other "Higher Legendaries", Arceus's very existence is more often than not questioned by the scientific community and most of the general populace as a whole. The reason for such skepticism is owed purely to the fact that nothing is known about this Pokemon. No evidence of it's existence has ever been found and the only sightings that have ever been recorded are from ancient times. Legends tell us that Arceus was a Pokemon of incredible and potentially dangerous power. Being that it is the "God of All Pokemon" Arceus was said to also be the most powerful of all Pokemon._

_Arceus's appearance is merely guessed at, but from ancient scrolls and texts most can deduce that Arceus was a Pokemon of immense size. However it was said to be able to change it's overall size to whatever it so chose. Arceus was also said to glow with a radiant and powerful light that was said to equal the very heavens themselves in beauty and luster. Arceus supposedly had one thousand arms that was each endowed with a different power or ability that it could bestow upon those lucky enough to be deemed worthy. Many legends say that this is how humans and Pokemon became able to use hidden powers and abilities in the first place._

_ It is also said that Arceus was able to change it's type and the kind of power it could use completely at random by using the power of mystical "Elemental Plates" that Arceus was able to absorb into itself. According to legend, Arceus was able to use an attack that was so powerful it could level mountains and decimate landscapes to absolutely nothing if it was used at full power. The type of Elemental Plate that Arceus was merged with at the time also effected the type of this all powerful attack according to tales._

_Arceus was said to be able to perform feats of pure amazement. It could create anything it so desired with merely a force of will. This was how the Legendary Creation Trio and Lake Guardians of Sinnoh were said to have been created. It could also bend the very threads of reality and create whole new dimensions if it so chose._

_ It is also said that their is a link between Arceus and the Aura Guardians of old... the only known evidence that has been found to support this theory was found amongst the ruins at Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region. An image engraved into a particular set of ruins shows Arceus floating high in the sky with the Creation Trio and Lake Guardians directly below it, with humans and Pokemon looking up at them from down upon the Earth. However what many find the most puzzling is the image of a figure that looks remarkably like a human floating beside Arceus on a pair of celestial blue colored wings, shrouded in a blue energy. The figure is looking down at the rest of the world along with Arceus, leading some to think that this being and Arceus were equals. The only reason that this figure is linked to the fabled and long passed Aura Guardian race of humans is because of the blue Aura like energy surrounding the figure. Still, much like Arceus itself, this figure's existence is heavily debated. _

_Arceus's gender is also unknown as well as many other secrets that surround this Pokemon of myth. Unless more evidence of this supposed "Creator" is found, then it's likely that the mysteries and questions surrounding it will remain forever unanswered. For now this Pokemon remains as most likely nothing more than a child's bedtime story._

* * *

As the young boy finished reading the chapter on Arceus his head was swimming with everything he had just read about it. He was so excited! He would give anything to be able to meet that Pokemon. And it wasn't just because of how cool Arceus sounded either. This Pokemon seemed like one he could learn about forever and never get bored. Which was a problem he encountered regularly.

The boy was just about to start reading the next chapter when he heard his mother call him from in the house. If it wouldn't have been for his unnaturally good hearing then he probably would not have heard her from up on the roof. As he climbed back down to his window and stepped back into his room the boy put his book away with all of his others and then ran downstairs, still in his sleep wear which consisted of a pair of black shorts and shirt.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room he could instantly smell breakfast coming from the kitchen. He smiled wide and his stomach started growling in hunger as he made his way towards the smell as fast as he could. Upon entering the kitchen the boy spotted his mother at the stove busily cooking breakfast. "Morning mommy" The boy greeted chirpily to his mother.

His mother turned around and gave him a big smile before she left the stove and came over to give him a big hug. "Good morning my sweet little Ashy, Happy Birthday!"

The boy now identified as none other than Ash Ketchum smiled back at his mom. "Thanks mommy! Is breakfast ready yet?!" He asked excitedly.

His mother, Delia, laughed at her sons one track mind for food. "Almost dear, why don't you go and sit down at the table while I finish making up your special Birthday Breakfast!"

The young boy got an even bigger smile on his face. "Okay mommy!"

Ash ran to the table and sat down, looking so eager for his special breakfast he looked like he might fall from his seat. Delia smiled at her son's anxiousness and then went back to the stove and finished the food. Five minutes later she sat Ash's breakfast down in front of him. It consisted of Eggs, toast, fruit assortment, organic sausage and bacon, a blueberry muffin and a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal.

Ash's eyes shimmered with excitement as he looked at his food. "Thanks mommy!" Ash gratefully said as he began to eat his big breakfast. Delia went and poured herself a cup of coffee and then came back and sat at the table and watched as her son happily eat his breakfast without a care in the world. As she watched Ash eat with such enjoyment she was reminded of Richard. He would always eat the same way when it came to Delia's cooking. The only difference between the way Richard and Ash ate was that when Richard ate it was with the table manners of a wild Mankey and the appetite of a ravenous Snorlax.

When Ash ate, it was still with the appetite of a Snorlax, (Which is why Delia was so glad that Richard continued to send money in large sums to her every month), but Ash's table manners were MUCH better than his father's. Delia had drilled into Ash ever since he was old enough to lift a spoon all about proper table etiquette and not to behave like an animal when eating. Even though he had never met his father, Ash took after Richard in a lot of ways. Delia was fine with Ash taking up the positive qualities of Richard, but when it came to the not so great traits of his father, like his horrible table manners, Delia was determined not to let that happen. She had made it a personal goal to make sure Ash had learned all about proper table manners, being very polite and also how to be a gentleman by the time Ash turned ten years old and was ready to begin his own Pokemon journey.

Professor Oak had turned out to be right all those years ago after all. Ash did want to go on his own Pokemon journey when he got old enough after all. Actually, it was literally ALL that Ash could ever talk about. That boy had a motive for everything that he did and EVERYTHING that he did had something to do with preparing for the journey that he wouldn't even be able to go on for another five years. Professor Oak was also right when he said that Ash would end up loving Pokemon just like Richard. However Delia could say that Professor Oak was wrong about one thing, and that was when he said Ash would love Pokemon just as much as his father.

The truth was, Ash adored Pokemon even more than Richard did. And that was something that Delia never even thought possible! The second word that came out of his mouth after "Momma" was "Pokemon" if that was anything to go by. Ash was literally obsessed with everything to do with Pokemon. He lived, ate and breathed nothing but them. Sometimes Delia got a little worried with Ash's constant obsession, but every time she would see the joy in her son's eyes when Pokemon came up in subject, she couldn't possibly believe that something that brought him so much happiness could ever be bad for him.

The only thing stranger than Ash's absolute love for Pokemon was how all Pokemon just seemed to adore him. When Ash was just a baby and then as a toddler Delia would always have to be very careful when she took him to Professor's Oak Lab to see the Pokemon. Which was something that he ALWAYS wanted to do! Every time she ever took Ash out into the Poke'fields of the Ranch with Professor Oak she would always need to keep Ash with her at all times and could barely ever let him out of her sight. If Delia sat Ash down for one second to do something and then turned back around to grab him again, Ash would be surrounded by Pokemon from the Ranch, all of them trying to get near him.

Of course, this would always make Ash squeal out of excitement for being so close to the Pokemon. For Delia however, it would scare her a little bit thinking that her son might get hurt around all of the Pokemon who were much bigger than him and so she would pick Ash back up and hold him, which was where she felt he was safest. Either way one thing was for certain: Ash definitely had a very close connection with Pokemon that even Professor Oak couldn't explain.

Delia continued to watch her son fondly as he finished his food and she kept thinking about just how special her son truly was. For being five years old Ash truly was very mature for his age. He knew he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and he was willing to do whatever it took to make that dream a reality. Unlike most kids his age, (like Gary for instance who was Delia's best friend Amelia's son and was older than Ash by a month,) Ash had very different interests. Gary also wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and was also excited for the day that he himself would receive his first Pokemon from his grandfather Professor Oak, Just like many trainers who were just starting out did. However Ash was by far the one who was taking it the most seriously. While most kids were out playing around everywhere and pretty much just being kids, Ash was always studying and reading new things about Pokemon. Not to say that Ash didn't play though, he did quite often... when he was playing with the Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab that is.

Ash didn't even watch TV like normal kids or people in general for that matter did! The only time Delia ever recalled seeing Ash watch TV was when the Pokemon League Championships were being held and since it was obviously all about Trainers and their Pokemon battling it out in the biggest Pokemon tournament that could be held in a region, Ash was obviously glued to the TV screen watching the whole thing. Delia chalked that up as at least ONE thing her child did that was normal for a kid his age. That was until she saw him watching a League battle that was taking place with a notepad in his hand. When she questioned her son on why he had a notepad with him he simply replied by telling her that he was analyzing Pokemon battle strategies that he hoped would help him develop his own.

Delia really couldn't say she was surprised. That was just the way her son was. Another thing that constantly surprised her was just how gifted and extremely intelligent Ash was. By three months old he had already said his first word. At six months he was already walking and by one and half years old he could read. By three years old he was reading professional grade Pokemon research magazines and very advanced books on Pokemon theory and then here at five years old, which was how old Ash actually turned today, he was analyzing Pokemon battle strategies and studying Pokemon behavior.

Delia was dragged from her thoughts by her son who had just finished eating and was trying to get her attention. "Mommy? Mommy are listening?"

Delia shook her head and looked at her son. "What Ash? I'm sorry I was just thinking..."

Ash suddenly looked concern at his mother's facial expression which looked like she was still thinking about something. "Is it about daddy?"

Delia looked surprised. "What do you mean sweetheart? Why do you think I was thinking about daddy?"

Ash got a very sad look on his face. "Because it's another one of my birthday's that he's not here for..." Ash started to tear up, "Maybe he doesn't want to see me... maybe daddy doesn't like me... did I do something wrong mommy?" By this point tears began falling down Ash's face. Delia automatically ran to her crying son and engulfed him in a warm hug. By this point Ash was sobbing into his mother's chest. "Ash..." Delia said softly trying to console the distraught child. "Ash please look at mommy." Ash lifted his head and looked at his mother, tear tracks running down his cheeks and his eyes red from crying.

Delia took Ash's face into her hands. "Ash, daddy doesn't not like you. He left to continue his Pokemon journey before he even knew that I was pregnant with you. (Since Ash was so mature and intelligent for his age, Delia never tried to hide things from him and tell the usual "white lies" that most parents did with their children. Like when they came asking questions about where babies came from. Besides, she had tried that already with Ash and he just stared at her with such a disbelieving and...knowing face, it freaked Delia out a little. She decided right then and there that she would never try something like that with Ash again. With a child like Ash, honesty was ALWAYS the best policy.) I know that if he knew about you then he would come rushing home from where ever he is right now so he could see you. If he only knew about how he has missed five years of your life it would break his heart. Your daddy is a very good man and if he were to meet you then I know that he would love you just as much as I do."

By this point Ash's tears had stopped and he was no longer crying. "Do you really think so mommy?" He asked while looking straight at her.

"I know so" Delia told him kindly as she pulled apart from her son and held him at arms length. Ash had another tear fall down his eye. "Will I... Will I ever get to see daddy?" Ash asked downcast.

Delia engulfed her son in another tight hug while a silent tear fell down her own eye. "I hope so sweetheart... I hope so."

...

After Ash had fully calmed down and looked a little better Delia asked Ash the one thing that would make him forget about his father... for now at least. "Ash, how would you like to go and spend the day at the Pokemon Laboratory and see Professor Oak and the Pokemon?"

Ash instantly brightened up tremendously. "Really mommy?! Can we?!"

Delia smiled brightly right back at him. "Of course we can! It's your birthday silly! Now hurry up and go and get ready, we'll leave at 10:00!"

Ash smiled so bright that Delia thought she might go blind. He instantly left the kitchen and took off for his room so he could be ready to go. Delia laughed at her son's eagerness and felt glad that he was back to normal. As Delia herself went to go and get ready she looked out the window and sighed, "Stay safe Richard. Me... and your son miss you very much." With that said Delia went to get herself ready for a day at the Lab.

...

Two hours later we find Ash and his mother Delia at the doors of the Pokemon Lab. Delia was dressed in her usual outfit, (the same one she always wore in the show), and Ash was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, black T-shirt with a red Pokemon emblem and black and red striped tennis shoes. After they had knocked on the door and waited for a minute Professor Oak answered the door dressed in his usual Lab outfit. After opening the door and seeing who it was Professor Oak smiled at the two and greeted them brightly. "Ah Delia good to see you again my dear!... And who is with you? Could it be the birthday boy himself?" Professor Oak greeted Delia and then knelt down to Ash's level now addressing him.

Ash smiled happily at the Professor. "Hi Professor Oak! How are you today?" Ash greeted the Professor politely.

"I'm doing very well thank you for asking Ash. But more importantly I think that today is someones birthday. Am I right?" Professor Oak asked the young boy kindly.

Ash continued to grin broadly and started rubbing the back of his head with his hand in perfect imitation of Richard. One that both Professor Oak and Delia noticed and softly smiled at. "That's right Professor I'm five years old today. Which means I'm only five years away from being able to start my Pokemon journey!" Ash excitedly pumped his hand in the air as he said this. Professor Oak grinned back at the boy. "Well happy birthday Ash and your right. Only five more years and you'll be ready to start your own adventure with your very own Pokemon." Professor Oak scratched his chin and then got a sly grin on his face as he continued, "Which means that you need to keep spending as much time with Pokemon as you can. And as it just so happens there are many Pokemon out in the Poke'Corral... I think you should go and and "Observe" the Pokemon for yourself. Don't you think so Ash?" Professor Oak continued to smile slyly while knowing that Ash would get the hint.

And get the hint he did because Ash smiled even wider! "Really Professor can I? By myself?!"

Professor Oak looked at Delia who nodded her head in confirmation that it was alright. "As long as you don't go to far and be careful then yes you can." Professor Oak said.

Ash got jittery with excitement and jumped at Professor Oak tackling him in a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Professor Oak!" Ash kept yelling excitedly while hugging the Professor tightly. Oak just smiled and hugged the boy back. "Your very welcome my boy. Now go on!"

With that Ash let Professor Oak go and then hugged his mother before running out the back door of the Lab and running as fast as he could to the Poke'fields. Professor Oak chuckled at the boys excitement and then turned to Delia. "Well Delia what do you say we have a cup of tea while we let Ash have his fun hmm?"

Delia nodded her head. "Sure Professor I'll go warm up the kettle!"

While the two adults prepared to spend their day relaxing and making conversation, neither of them could have known the events about to take place that would forever change young Ash Ketchum and start him off on the path that would lead to him becoming the greatest Pokemon Master this world would ever see...

...

As Ash finally made his way out to the Corral where all of the Pokemon that Professor Oak watched over resided, he got a huge burst of excitement at seeing all of the Pokemon spread out across the wide open fields of the Oak Ranch. Ash went running down the hill he was standing on top of at full speeds and once he reached the bottom and hopped the fence to enter the first field he stopped and looked around him. Pokemon were literally everywhere, all different species of Pokemon from so many different places all gathered at one place. Ash suddenly felt so at home here amongst all of the many Pokemon, he couldn't explain it, but it just felt right for him to be around Pokemon like this.

All of the Pokemon suddenly noticed Ash had just arrived and many of the them began running at him. Before he could even react a Growlithe suddenly knocked Ash over and began smothering him with licks and happy barks. Ash just rolled around on the ground with the Puppy Pokemon and laughed like crazy. Other Pokemon soon joined the two as well. A Snubbell, Vulpix, Ponyta, Pachirisu and Poochyena all swarmed Ash at the same time and also smothered him with affection. By the time they were done and Ash stood back up he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys how have you been?!" Ash asked excitedly. He got several different calls and sounds for replies from the happy Pokemon gathered around him.

"Great I'm glad you are all doing well! Do you guys want to play with me?" Ash asked. Again he got several different calls from the Pokemon that sounded like anxious yes's, which made Ash even happier to say the least. After that Ash and the Pokemon began running around the fields together playing and having fun everywhere they went as they unknowingly started to head near the forest that bordered Professor Oak's property. Before Ash knew it he and the Pokemon were standing right near the fence that divided the Oak Ranch from the wild forest on the other side.

Ash had been warned to never go near the forest before or even think about stepping foot inside of it. Professor Oak had told Ash how wild Pokemon is all he would find in the forest and that since they were wild and untamed the forest dwelling Pokemon could potentially harm Ash. If there was one thing that Ash had plenty of it was intelligence and common sense. He knew how much possible danger he could run into if he went into the forest and had no desire at all to tempt fate and end his life before he even got a chance to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Just as Ash and his Pokemon friends were about to turn around and head back up to the Lab they heard a loud cry of a Pokemon coming from in the forest. As soon as he heard this Ash stopped dead and turned back around to look into the forest where the cry had came from. He heard it again and the Pokemon, whatever it was, sounded in pain. Ash didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and help the distressed Pokemon but he knew that he had been told to never go into the forest before. He was completely torn in two and had no idea what to do... another cry from the forest made Ash's heart ache and feel like he was going to break if he didn't help the potentially injured Pokemon. As the Pokemon called out one last time Ash finally had enough.

He took off at the fence separating him from the forest and slid underneath of it. Once he was on the other side he turned to his Pokemon friends on the other side of the fence. "Don't worry you guys I'll be fine!" Ash called to the clearly worried Pokemon. "I'm going to go help this Pokemon and then I'll be right back okay!?" The Pokemon reluctantly nodded their heads and then Ash took off into the forest. As he ran as fast as his small five year old legs could take him Ash jumped over fallen trees, ducked under branches and pushed through the heavy foliage following the cries of despair until he finally burst through the thick treeline and onto the edge of a large ravine. The ravine itself was huge and separated the forest on each side of it by at least forty yards. The sides were so steep that nothing could climb back up if it fell into the ravine. At the very bottom of this huge gorge was a rushing river so powerful that it almost seemed to be powered by hundreds of Hydro Cannons.

As Ash scanned the area looking for the Pokemon making the distress calls he found it. Hanging on to the edge of the ravine by it's paws was none other than what Ash recognized, as a Pichu. When Ash saw this small electric type Pokemon holding on for dear life, suspended above a perilous cliff with raging rapids below, Ash's instincts kicked in and he took off as fast as he could for Pichu. Just as the small Electric Pokemon was about to lose it's grip and fall Ash dove for the edge of the cliff and managed to grab Pichu's paw as it fell. Pichu, who was surprised by the sudden contact couldn't help but let loose an electrical charge that went straight into Ash through their connected hands and shocked him.

"Ahhhh!" Ash yelled as he was electrocuted. Still Ash held onto Pichu, even through the intense pain of being zapped by an electrical attack, he wouldn't let go. After the sudden shock was over Ash pulled Pichu back up and onto the top of the ledge where he then sat the Pokemon back down and looked at it. Pichu looked at Ash with wide eyes, not believing how a human just risked his life to save that of Pichu's own. As it looked at Ash and Ash looked right back at it, nothing was said for a while. Ash noticed that this Pichu was male from the non-cleft in it's small lightning bolt shaped black tail. Ash remembered how he read about the Pikachu evolutionary line in a book and how it mentioned that females of this particular rodent species of Pokemon always had a cleft in the tail, where as the males did not.

As Ash took in the Pichu before him he was impressed with what he saw. Pichu was looking at Ash with a spark of will and determination in it's eyes that shone brightly, even after the terror it just experienced. Ash could tell that this Pichu had spirit. He was also impressed with Pichu's Thundershock attack from earlier. Ash had read about how Pichu's could never control their electricity until they evolved into Pikachu and that when they did use electric attacks it would always rebound and hurt them as well since they didn't know how to control their power and their body's weren't strong enough to handle such electrical energy yet. This Pichu however, broke all of the rules on what was considered "Normal" for his current evolution, age and size. The Thundershock attack it executed was not only perfectly controlled but also, Pichu took no damage what so ever like it should have.

Ash could definitely tell that this Pichu was without a doubt special. He really couldn't help but wish that Pichu could be his starter Pokemon... but he knew better. All Pokemon given to Trainers by Professor Oak was either the Grass-Type Bulbasaur, the Water-Type Squirtle or the Fire-Type Charmander. This Pichu could never be his starter Pokemon as sad as it was.

Before any more could be said or done between the silent pair the ground all of a sudden began to give way again under where the Pichu was standing. Without thinking Ash jumped to where the little Electric Mouse Pokemon was and then pushed it out of the way of the crumbling earth. Before Ash could react he began falling with the broken ground and tumbled over the side. As Ash was free falling the last thing he saw and heard before hitting the water far below was Pichu's horrified look it had on it's face and the shrill cries of "Picha!" it was making. After that, Ash hit the water.

After Ash hit the raging current of water he was instantly shocked by the coldness of the water and the force at which it began to thrash him around. Every time he would try and rise back to the surface the current would pull him right back under the water. Ash felt the air being sucked from his lungs as he continued to thrash around and fight to stay above the water. As he fought to survive he could only think of one thing: 'I'm going to die!' Ash thought horrified. 'I'm never going to see mommy, auntie Amelia, Professor Oak or the Pokemon at the Lab ever again... I'm never going to get to meet daddy or become a Pokemon Master..."

As these thoughts ran through the young boy's mind he never saw the rock he was heading straight towards until it was too late. Before Ash could even process a thought he slammed into the rock head first, instantly losing consciousness and sinking under the water where the current continued to wash him away...

* * *

(_Unknown Location...)_

Ash opened his eyes to see clear open skies above him. He slowly sat up, groaning as he did so and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Ash was shocked to find himself in a large open meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. The grass he was sitting on felt like feathers beneath him and it was greener than any he had ever seen before. The sky was totally cloudless and the sun was bright, yet not hot.

As Ash stood up and continued to look around he suddenly heard a voice that almost sounded like it was the wind itself talking to him. "Ash..."

Ash spun around in place looking for who called his name. After finding no one around in the meadow besides himself Ash thought that maybe he hit his head so hard he was hearing voices and then reached up to rub his head where he had hit it. As soon as he touched the spot where the bruise was supposed to be he gasped in shock. It wasn't there!

Before Ash could even wonder about what was going on he heard the voice again, this time louder. He started to get scared as the voice continued getting louder and seemed to come from everywhere around him at once. He began running through the meadow trying to escape the disembodied voice.

Ash kept running, looking back behind him to see what or who was calling his name and to see if they were following him. When Ash turned his head around to face front again he saw a bright light directly in front of him, he shut his eyes from the blinding light and while doing so tripped and fell face forward into the ground.

When Ash looked back up he saw a truly massive figure step forth from the light. It was so big, the sun was blocked out from the form of the huge creature. Once it had fully emerged from the bright light, the portal of sorts that it came from disappeared and now the giant behemoth was shrouded in it's own bright and heavenly glowing light.

Ash's first instinct was fear from seeing something like this and promptly curled himself up on the ground and shivered in fear. Ash may have been very mature and intelligent for his age, not to mention brave! After all he did fall from a shear cliff face into a torrent of raging water to save the life of a Pokemon, but still... He was only five years old.

The glow around the majestic creature slowly dissipated a little bit, giving away the identity of this new arrival as none other than the Creator of the Universe and Goddess of All Pokemon... Arceus

The Goddess Pokemon looked around after finally emerging from the portal she had made to get her here from the Hall of Origins. She was looking for the one that she had brought here to this place of sanctity, the destined Chosen-One.

When she saw the young boy laying before her on the ground, trembling in fear, she knew that this was her Chosen-One. She hadn't seen him since he was a new borne but she knew it was him. Her eyes softened at the sight of the scared young child and she then spoke in a voice so soft and mellow it sounded as though her voice were made of silk.

"Do not fear me my dear one, I am not here to hurt you."

Ash finally stopped shaking and slowly looked up at the soft and comforting voice that reminded him so much of his mother. When he finally got a good look at the being in front of him, all fear and desperation went away in a second.

He was greeted by the most awe inspiring sight he had ever seen. Standing before him was a creature that he could only assume was a Pokemon by it's appearance. Although completely unlike any Pokemon he had EVER seen. If Pokemon had royalty then this would be it he thought.

The giant creature was just that, giant! It looked like it had a faint golden glow of some kind radiating around it, and the Pokemon looked like something out of a fantasy story. What captivated Ash the most about this great Pokemon was the incredibly warm, caring and yet powerful aura it had around it. Ash wandered if that was the golden energy he thought he saw around the Pokemon earlier.

Ash had stood up by now and was staring up at the royal Pokemon with wide eyes. Once he had finally found his voice Ash spoke up, "Who are you?!"

Arceus smiled again at the boy before answering his question. "I am the one you have read about many times before in your books... the Being that almost all humans in the world say does not exist, the one that you said on this very day in fact you would give anything thing to meet... I my child... Am Arceus."

Ash almost had his mouth on the ground in shock. He couldn't believe that standing right in front of him was none other than THE Arceus herself! The Goddess of all Pokemon, Creator of... EVERYTHING! Ash couldn't believe that the very Pokemon he had been reading about today, the same one that pretty much every Pokemon Researcher and scientific community in the world had said was nothing more than a myth, with the exception of Professor Oak who believed anything in the world of Pokemon was possible, was standing right here! In front of HIM of all people! And he had managed to answer a question that no Pokemon Researcher ever could. Arceus IS real and to top it all off, the Creator of everything was a female! This was amazing!

Whatever Arceus was expecting the child to do, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Ash began jumping around in the air in excitement yelling loudly, "I can't believe I'm actually here with THE Arceus! This is the best birthday ever!"

Arceus was dumbfounded. This young boy had just been through a trauma, falling off a cliff face one hundred feet down into a deathly tide of rapids and then was knocked unconscious by a large rock and nearly drowned. If it had not been for Arceus intervening and pulling the boy from the rapids and transporting him here with her power, healing his injuries as well as his head, he WOULD be dead right now. To top it all off, this boy had just encountered the most powerful powerful Pokemon in the world and creator of the very planet that he lived on. And here he was dancing around like he had just been told he had been named the next Pokemon Master! Arceus smiled and shook her head. If what she was seeing now and all of the times she had watched this young boy from the Hall of Origins was true, then this child was truly going to do amazing things in this life and bring many smiles and much joy to other people's lives as well.

Ash stopped dancing around suddenly and looked straight at Arceus with no fear in his eyes whatsoever now. "Ummm... Miss Arceus if you don't mind me asking... Where are we exactly? This doesn't look like anything back home... Everything just seems to perfect here. Ash said curiously.

Arceus smiled at the boy's curiosity and was also impressed with his intelligent observation. "We, my child, are in a dimension in between dimensions. A cross between your world and mine blended together. I brought you here after I saved you from that raging current and then I healed your injuries with my power. You have been asleep for nearly six hours now."

Ash's eyes suddenly got very wide at that last statement. "SIX HOURS?! My mommy and everyone else are probably going crazy right now! There going to be so mad at me..." Ash looked like he might fall unconscious again so Arceus put his mind at ease. "Dear one, time here on on this plane and time in your dimension are in complete contrast with one another. What has been six hours here in this dimension have really only been six minutes in the normal world."

Ash looked like he visibly relaxed much more at that last statement. Arceus decided to comfort him further, "In fact, I can show you what your mother and that Pokemon Researcher are doing right now if you wish." Ash looked surprised. "You can do that?! From here?!"

Arceus chuckled at his question. "Of course I can young one. I am the most powerful Being in the universe you know."

Ash looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Er... yeah. Sorry I kind of forgot...hehe"

Arceus just chuckled again in amusement. "That's quite alright youngling I understand. Now stand back please."

Ash did as told and once he was a good ways back, Arceus focused her energy and then opened a portal out of thin air that shifted and formed a little until it showed a crystal clear image of Delia and Professor Oak sitting in the living area of the Oak Lab, talking and drinking tea. Ash looked at the image in amazement. There his family was, clear as day, right in front of him. Arceus closed the portal and the image of the two conversing adults disappeared. Ash still seemed shocked.

"Now. Better?" Arceus asked the still stunned child. Ash lamely shook his head yes. "Good, because we have many things to discuss. Very important matters concerning yourself and...your destiny." Arceus said seriously.

Ash's face took on a look of confusion. "What do you mean Arceus? My destiny?" The boy asked, very curious.

Arceus settled herself for a rather long explanation before she began. "Yes my child, your destiny. You are very, very special and very important to the whole world. Your very existence was predetermined long, long before you were ever born. You were prophisised from the very beginning of the human/Pokemon world that I created long ago. You are destined for greatness. The likes of which has never been seen before. You will bring peace and balance to the world, as well as fight and defeat many great evils who will rise to take the world for themselves. You will accomplish feats of such magnitude that many, many people will come to revere you greatly. In the world of Pokemon, you will become a Trainer of such greatness that your abilities in battle with your partner Pokemon will dwarf that of even the greatest of Pokemon Champions who stand tall today. Pokemon will flock to you and love you like no one has ever experienced before you. You my young one... are the Chosen-One."

Ash was speechless. First he has a near death experience, then he meets the Goddess of All Pokemon, now the great Creator herself was telling Ash, a five year old boy, he was destined to save the world many times over, accomplish feats of such greatness he would be revered by practically everyone and become a Pokemon Master so great, none of the current Pokemon Regional Champions could match up to him. It was safe to say, Ash was on overload. Arceus saw this and continued, "You will face great challenges and many obstacles on your way to greatness young one. So many in fact, any other person could never hope to overcome these tasks and challenges."

The young boy looked even more stupefied at the information he was getting blasted by continuously. Arceus decided to use this time to get down to business. "Ash, answer me a question." Ash looked up at Arceus and nodded his head showing he understood and for her to continue. "Do you want to be the greatest Pokemon Master there has ever been?" Arceus asked him.

Ash's face turned to one of dead seriousness. "Yes. More than anything! One day I WILL be the greatest Pokemon Master there ever has been!" Ash answered with passion.

Arceus looked at Ash with pride. She had chosen a truly great human to be the Chosen-One. "Alright Ash, that is exactly what I wanted to hear from you! Your path is going to be a long and difficult one this is true... But that is why I'm here. I will be watching over you always. At anytime you need me I shall be here for you. Now, Ash are you ready the take the first steps in becoming the greatest Pokemon Master there has been or ever will be?"

Ash firmly nodded his head. "Yes Arceus! I'm ready! Anything to achieve my dream! And as for saving the world... I don't know if I can... But everyone I love and care about are all a part of the world, and if saving them means saving the world no matter how many times I need to put my life on the line... I'll do it!"

Arceus felt even more pride in her young Chosen-One after he said those words. "Then to be the best Pokemon Master there has ever been, you are going to have to train harder than any before you ever has." Arceus stated.

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied back, "What kind of training Arceus? I've already been reading and studying hard on everything to do with Pokemon to prepare myself for my journey."

Arceus stared down at Ash intently. "I know you have young one and I am proud of you for all you have done to prepare yourself so far. However you will need to do much, much more training and preparation to be ready for your journey in five years time. You will need to learn everything you can about Pokemon behavior, battling strategies, breeding cycles, migratory patterns, type matchup's, along with many other subjects on Pokemon. You will also have to learn much about many other things. Survival, culinary arts so you can feed yourself as well as your Pokemon, self defense, hard physical training so you can be in the best shape you can be in before your journey... There are many things you must learn between now and then to fully prepare yourself for the great destiny ahead of you young one."

Ash remained pensive for a long time. Just staring off into space. Arceus began to think that maybe this was to much to soon. Just as she was about to say something Ash lifted his gaze to meet her's with a seriousness and fire in his eyes that shocked Arceus. He then spoke in a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone much older than himself.

"I'll do it." He stated firmly. "If that is what it takes to become the greatest Pokemon Master ever and also to defend my family, the ones I love, from any evil that ever tries to take over the world... I'll train harder than anyone before me ever has and I won't stop! I'll never stop training to get stronger and better alongside of my future Pokemon! I promise you that Arceus!"

Arceus was takenaback for a second by the young boy's heart felt and serious speech. In the course of the ten minutes that Ash was completely silent it was almost as if he had come to terms with something inside of himself and now stood before the Divine Pokemon totally changed. Arceus was only shocked for a minute and then felt that same rush of pride for the young boy come over her. She responded back to the boy's intense proclamation with her own. "I know that you will become the greatest Pokemon Master this world has ever seen Ash. With determination, always training to get better and improve yourself and your Pokemon, never giving up on your dream and keeping the support of your loved ones close to you, there is nothing that you can't do. Face the challenges you will face in the future with courage and strength and you will ALWAYS overcome. Never stop having faith in yourself my child and someday... you will stand above all others and be recognized for the greatness that you have achieved."

Ash merely smiled and nodded his head resolutely at Arceus. "Thank you Arceus. Thank you for having faith in me."

Arceus smiled at the child's acknowledgement and then spoke. "You are most welcome young one. Now, I believe you have been here for long enough don't you? I believe it's time you return to the world and show them just who Ash Ketchum really is."

After saying that, Arceus began to glow and was then surrounded by the same bright shroud of light that she was cloaked in when she first arrived on this plain. Suddenly a bright beam shot out from Arceus and struck the air in front of Ash forming a large portal that had the image of the Pokemon Lab on the other side. Arceus then turned to Ash, still glowing brightly and causing him to squint his eyes while he looked at her. "It's time to go now Ash. Go and show the world what the Chosen-One can really do. Always remember this as well my child, whenever you need me I shall come to your aid."

Ash gave Arceus a thumbs up. "You got it! I promise Arceus, I WILL become the best!" With that said, Ash stepped through the portal to go back home. Right before he disappeared Arceus heard him say, "I'll make you proud!"

Arceus smiled. 'I know you will my child, I know you will.'

...

As soon as Ash stepped through the portal he found himself right on the very edge of the Pokemon Ranch. Upon closer inspection Ash realized that this was the exact same spot that he had exited from earlier when he went into the forest to save Pichu. Ash didn't get a chance to do anything else because he was then tackled to the ground by several Pokemon. Ash was assaulted by licks and barks, whinnies and chirps as he lay there on the ground. When he finally got back to his feet Ash recognized the Pokemon that tackled him as the same ones that he had been playing with earlier before he went running off in search of the distressed Pokemon in the forest.

Ash got back to his feet and looked at all of the Pokemon who were so happy to see him. "Hey guys did you miss me that bad?" Ash asked the Pokemon gathered around him. They all called out in excitement meaning that they did. Ash laughed a little and started stroking each one of them comfortingly while talking to them. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys at all... but you'll be happy to know that I was able to help that Pokemon that was in trouble! It was actually a Pichu. And a very special one at that!"

Ash then went on to explain to his Poke'friends all about what happened to him while he was gone. The Pokemon were all shocked when he got to the part about Arceus, but they quickly recovered and then looked at Ash with even more reverence then they did before. If their Creator Arceus was even taking a special interest in Ash then they knew he was even more special then they thought he was.

Once Ash was done with his explanation he then started making his way back up to the Oak Laboratory to talk to his mother and Professor Oak. Ash had been thinking about what Arceus had told him a lot and she was right, he was going to have to train extremely hard if he wanted to be stronger than any other Trainer out there. Especially the Champions, since they were the strongest of the strong. Ash knew that if he trained himself into the ground like a Diglett then by the end of five years he would be more than ready to to start his Pokemon Journey. First however, He needed his mom and Professor Oak. They were instrumental to the training regimen that he already had cooking up in his mind.

After Ash made it the gate separating the Lab from the Poke'fields he bid his friends good-bye and walked up to the back door of the Lab and went inside. Ash walked through the Lab and up the stairs to the second floor to the living area where he remembered Arceus showing him in the portal was where his mom and Professor Oak were. After making it to the open door of the living area Ash walked in and saw his mom on one sofa and Professor Oak on the other sofa across from him. They were both in conversation and didn't notice Ash until he walked around the backside of the Professors chair and made himself known to them.

"Hi honey!" Ash's mom cheerfully greeted him.

"Ah Ash! Good to see your back my boy!" Professor Oak also greeted him in that kind, grandfatherly way that only he could.

"Hi mom, Professor Oak, did you guys have a good day?"

Delia, who was a little surprised at Ash calling her "Mom" instead of his usual "Mommy", answered for the two. "Yes we did thank you for asking. What about you sweetie did you have a good day playing with the Pokemon?"

Ash nodded his head yes and then sat in the armchair between Delia and Professor Oak. "I actually need to talk to you guys about something very important." Ash said seriously as he looked at both of them in turn. Delia spoke up again, "Of course Ash what is it?"

Ash took a deep breath before beginning. "As you guys know I can't wait to start my own Pokemon Journey in five years once I'm old enough. I've also been working hard at preparing myself for then... reading all about Pokemon and studying the many different Pokemon Types here at the Lab."

Professor Oak and Delia nodded their heads showing they were following him. "Yes Ash we know." Professor Oak said. "You are really taking this seriously and I for one, am proud of you for that. If only my grandson or half of the other Trainers who come to me seeking their first Pokemon prepared beforehand like you are doing now, I daresay there would be many more Trainers who had much more success starting out."

Delia also piped in. "Yes sweetie I know how much this means to you and I am also very proud of how you are approaching this."

Ash just shook his and crossed his arms. "I appreciate that, really I do, but still... it's not enough."

Both adults looked confused. "What do you mean Ash?" His mother asked him.

Ash just sighed in his chair. "The fact is... yeah I may be studying hard and finding out more about Pokemon from watching them when mom and I come to the lab but still... the more I think about it, it's just not enough. At this point, with the knowledge I have now I could probably make a good start on my journey when it's finally time but that's not good enough for me! I want to be the greatest Pokemon Master that has ever lived and I can only do that if I train harder than anyone else ever has before. I want to take the world by storm! Not just make a good start and then fall in beside all of the other Pokemon Trainers in the world and be just another good or even great Trainer like dad. I want to conquer all of the Pokemon Leagues, I want to defeat the Elite Four and Champion of each region! I want to be known for being the best and most powerful Pokemon Master there has ever been. I want to have a stronger bond with my Pokemon then any other Trainer has ever had! I want to be known for also having the strongest and most unique Pokemon in the world! But I can't achieve these things unless I train extremely hard and keep learning everything there is to know about Pokemon all of the time!"

Professor Oak and Delia were shocked and amazed by Ash. They knew he was passionate about his dream... but not THIS passionate! Professor Oak took this time to speak his thoughts. "So what does this have to do with your mother and I Ash?"

Delia also looked at her son wanting an answer. "Because..." Ash continued. "You Professor Oak are the greatest Pokemon Researcher in the world and you know countless amounts of information on Pokemon! Years worth of it! And mom..." Ash said as he turned to her. "You know so many things about proper nutrition, cooking, sewing, survival, medical knowledge, how to make food for every type of Pokemon!"

Ash turned back to both of them. "I want you both to please teach me everything you know about all of this stuff! With your knowledge of Pokemon, Professor... and your general knowledge about everything mom! Including all of the things that dad taught you while he was still here! Not to mention all of the books I'm going to double up on reading... I will be prepared for anything that comes my way when the day comes for me to start my journey. So will you please do it mom? Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak and Delia looked at one another in complete awe. This five year old boy was seeking to learn things that most adults would never have the patience or capacity to learn. They always knew Ash was very mature and intelligent for his age but this was just unreal. A child so young thinking so far ahead. They both nodded their heads at each other and then turned to face Ash. Professor Oak got up from his chair and came to stand in front of Ash who was also up and out of his chair by now. The old Professor looked straight at Ash. "Are you sure this is what you want Ash?" Professor Oak asked seriously.

Ash nodded his head vigorously. "Yes Professor I am absolutely sure!"

The Professor just looked at Ash for a moment and then smiled when he saw the seriousness on the boy's face. "Alright then my boy! I will take you as my unofficial assistant and between now and the time you turn ten, I will teach you everything I know about Pokemon and then some!"

Ash smiled wide and then got a confused look on his face. "Why unofficial assistant Professor? Why not official?"

"In order to become my official assistant I would have to register you in the Pokemon Researcher International Database. And your just to young right now." Oak said simply.

"Ohhh okay that makes sense." Ash said understandingly. Professor Oak made his mind up though and so he spoke again, "I'll tell what though Ash. If you succeed in training under me for the next five years, which is something no one has ever done and is the reason why I don't have an assistant like most other of the other Professor's, I will make you my official Assistant Pokemon Researcher. Sound good to you?"

Ash smiled brightly again. "Yes sir Professor!" Oak just chuckled and then Delia stepped up. "Ash..." She said, getting his attention. "I am so proud of you for wanting to achieve your dreams so badly your willing to do anything to achieve it. Your father would be very proud of you!"

At this Ash smiled softly. Delia continued, "I will make sure that I also teach you everything you will need to know about taking care of yourself and your Pokemon on your journey. I promise!"

Ash smiled again. "Thanks you guys... this means a lot to me. I'll work very hard, I promise!"

Both adults smiled and then Delia spoke again. "Well Ash, let's head home then. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Ash agreed and then he and his mom both said their good-byes to the Professor before heading home. On the way home Ash couldn't help but think about how his new training program would be starting tomorrow and it excited him! Right as he and his mom were getting ready to walk in the front door of their house, Ash stopped and looked up at the night sky and spoke to the stars silently. "Tomorrow I began the first steps on the road of my destiny. Arceus... I hope your watching me. I'll make you proud."

After he said that Ash headed inside. He never saw the stars give a slight twinkle in response to his statement.

...

The next morning at 5:00 A.M. sharp, Ash's alarm clock went off. He jumped up out of bed and turned off his Voltorb shaped alarm clock and then went to his closet and pulled out a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. After going to the bathroom and getting ready for the day, Ash climbed out his window and climbed to the top of the roof where he began running through many upper and lower body stretches to warm himself up while he waited for the sun to come up. Once Ash saw the sun make it's first appearance he smiled outwardly and stopped stretching for a split-second so he could admire the beautiful sun rise. He couldn't wait until he was on his journey and was then going to be able to see the sun rise from many different places.

After he was done watching the sun rise and finished stretching, Ash climbed back down to the overhang under his window using his regular drain spout/climbing rope and then kept climbing down using another drain spout until he was on the ground. He then ran to the front gate of the yard and made his out onto the main path in front of his house.

Ash took the path to the right that lead away from Professor Oak's Lab and made a circle around Pallet Town. He began jogging at a light pace down the road to warm his leg muscles up a little bit and then began increasing his pace. The whole point of his exercise program was to work his cardio, endurance, speed, agility, power, strength, everything. He was going to work every muscle group as a whole throughout the course of each exercise but he was also going to have targeted exercises that focused on really working each muscle separately as well. He was going to make sure that with every exercise performed and with each different form of training he engaged in, he worked his cardiovascular system constantly. An increase in cardio would mean an increase in endurance and stamina all in one, which in the long run would mean that Ash could run longer, faster, and be much better off if he suddenly had to take off running for any reason at all on his journey.

Strength and power would be great because if Ash had ever to lift his, a person's, or a Pokemon's body weight, he could do so much easier if his muscles were stronger. Stronger muscles would make everything much easier. Lifting, pushing, pulling, dragging... anything! Power would allow him to perform all of these feats much more explosively and with much more effectiveness than he ever could before.

Speed, agility and flexibility were very important also. If you have proper training, cardio, speed and agility go hand in hand. Agility is good for many reasons. The more "light on his toes" Ash is, the more nimble he will be in getting away from threats quicker and more efficiently. And Flexibility is always something good in case he is in a tight spot and needs to maneuver his way around in situations that may call for an increased ROM (Rang of Motion or Flexibility). Speed coincides with cardio and agility. The faster Ash is on his feet will then be added to by increased cardio, which will allow him to go longer without getting as tired. Agility works with speed to increase reaction time, meaning Ash will be able to make much faster and more effective decisions at a moments notice. Ash had been reading books on fitness and even though it took him awhile, he was pretty certain he had created a perfect exercise routine he could follow six days a week. He would work his Cardio everyday as well as work on his flexibility. He would then alternate Power and Strength training with Speed and Agility training every other day.

Ash began picking up the pace more until he was at a full on fast jog. Every fifty yards he would stop in a runners crouch and then sprint as fast as he could for another fifty yards and then slow back down and continue his fast jog before repeating the process. Ash would stop by the road every so often and then drop to the ground and do a variety of different Push-Ups, as well as different types of Sit-Up drills. After that Ash would continue running his circle through Pallet Town, occasionally stopping by a tree and doing Pull-Ups and Chin-Ups on low hanging branches. Once Ash got back from his run he entered his yard and then went to the lawn and began doing different types of Aerobic and Calisthenic exercises to work on toning his muscles. After fifteen minutes Ash was done with his workout finally and began his Cool-Down, which consisted of different breathing and stretching exercises. Finally, after two and half hours of exercising Ash was done and then went inside to shower so he could start working with his mom on everything that she agreed to teach him.

When Ash finally came down stairs from his shower dressed in a pair of red cotton shorts and black T-shirt he found his mom already in the kitchen waiting for him. "Hello student are you ready for your classes?" Ash's mom asked jokingly.

Ash laughed at his mom's joke. "Yeah mom I'm ready. Let's go!"

Delia nodded her head and they began working on that day's lessons. They worked on how to cook different types of food that Ash could make easily on the road for all six meals of his day. Ash had explained to his mother that because of the new exercise program he was taking on he would need to feed himself a balanced diet of six small meals a day so he could fuel himself with the proper nutrients that he would need to build his body to become healthier and stronger. Ash knew from studying his books that he would need to have a diet consisting of even parts protein, (to build and keep his muscles strong), carbohydrates, (to give his body energy), and minimal amounts of fat, (so in a time of desperation or food deprivation Ash's body could burn the fat stores first as nourishment instead of his muscles).

Luckily his mom was able to teach him many cheap and affordable ways to make the food he would need while also telling him what foods to use that were travel friendly, would last a long time and were easier to carry around on his journey. A fact that Ash was immensely grateful for. Once that was finished they began working on how to cook many different foods for every known type of Pokemon there was. As well as specific kinds of food that each individual Pokemon would need for all kinds of different training regimes. They also worked on how to make Poke'blocks and Poffins which were great for enhancing a Pokemon's appearance, vitality, strength, power and pretty much any kind of enhancement to a Pokemon's attributes a Trainer could think of. The aforementioned "Poke'enhancers" were also very popular in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions where Pokemon Contests were famously held. Pokemon Coordinators would almost always use these vitamin like supplements on their Pokemon before contests to make them more appealing in appearance to the judges. Ash however could think of MANY uses that these enhancers could have on his Pokemon and who knows... maybe Ash would decide to compete in Contests himself at some point?

After they were done in the kitchen for the day Delia worked with Ash on everything from sewing, medical training on dummies that she had borrowed from the local Pallet Town Health Center, to survival tips and gear he would need to use on his journey. Needless to say, by the end of Ash's training session with his mom his head was spinning and slightly hurt. He couldn't be happier though, he had learned so much in one day and he still had five years of training to learn even more and practice everything that he learned today.

By the time Ash was done working with his mom it was 10:00 A.M. so he left for Professor Oak's Lab excited for his training with the Professor. As Ash made his to the Lab he broke out into a run so he could get some more exercise and before he knew it he was at the front door of the Oak Laboratory. A few seconds after Ash knocked on the door Professor Oak opened the door. "Good morning Professor!" Ash said happily. After realizing who it was Professor Oak smiled and greeted the young boy.

"Ash my boy! Your here early. That's good we can begin right away, Follow me." Ash obediently followed the Professor into the Lab. Once inside Professor Oak turned to Ash. "Now Ash, were going to be learning many things today. First we will go through some of my own research papers on Pokemon theory, type advantages and disadvantages, migratory patterns, breeding habits and behavior, as well as many other topics. After that we will go out to the Poke'fields and study the Pokemon first hand and I will tell you all about the many secrets and techniques I have learned over the years that you can use for all of the many different Pokemon that you will encounter on your journey."

Ash looked very anxious and excited at Professor Oak's lessons he had planned for the day. "Alright Professor, I'm ready to start training and learning everything you can teach me! I'll be the best student ever!"

Professor Oak grinned and ruffled Ash's hair. "I'm sure you will be my boy. Now let's get to work!"

Ash spent the rest of the day pouring over many of Professor Oak's research papers, books on every subject to do with Pokemon and he also looked up many different bits of information on individual Pokemon using Professor Oaks PDS, (Pokemon Database System). After that at around 4:00 P.M. Ash went out into the Poke'fields to watch and study the Fighting Types on Professor Oak's instruction.

As Ash made his way to the rocky plains of the Poke'Corral where the fighting type Pokemon were always gathered at, he found several of the Fighting Pokemon spread all around the rocky training area sparring. Ash sat down on a rock nearby and pulled out his notebook and began taking notes on the many different styles and techniques that the fighting Pokemon implemented when they fought.

While Ash watched the Pokemon fight he began remembering how Arceus told him that learning martial arts and self defense would greatly benefit him on his journey. The more he thought about it actually, the more he realized that there would be no one better to teach him how to fight than Fighting Type Pokemon themselves, since even world champion human fighters couldn't so much as hope to match up to the might of a well trained Fighting Pokemon. Ash scanned the many sparring Pokemon in the area, looking for the best Fighting Type of all them that would make the best teacher for him. He finally caught sight of three Pokemon: a Machamp, a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. All three of them were fighting a group of four opponents each and showing the most amazing fighting styles and techniques Ash had ever seen. He knew in that moment that he had found not one possible teacher, but three.

After the three expert Fighting Types defeated their opponents and started cooling down, Ash walked up to them. The Pokemon noticed Ash's appearance and turned to face him. Once he had their attention Ash spoke, "Hey there my name is Ash, I saw you guys fight and that was incredible! I have never seen any Fighting Pokemon with as much skill and fighting ability as you three have. You really are strong, no doubt!" All three Pokemon just raised their heads proudly and began flexing their muscles. Ash turned serious and then addressed them again. "I actually wanted to ask you three something... In five years time I'm going to be going on my own Pokemon Journey. I'm going to be spending all of my time until then training and preparing myself so I am ready to start my journey. I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon there has ever been one day, but in order to get there I have to train hard! So what I want to know is... will you three please train me how to fight and defend myself so I can be better protected on my journey? Please!"

The three Fighting Pokemon just shared at look with each other for a while and then nodded their heads before turning back to Ash. They gave him a smile and a thumbs up showing that they would train him. Ash got a huge grin on his face and began thanking them profusely. "Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this! I won't disappoint you!" The Pokemon nodded their heads and smiled at the young boy's determination. Ash stepped back from them and spoke again. "How will training everyday after I'm done learning from Professor Oak work for you three?" The Pokemon all grunted their approval and Ash gave his own thumbs up. "Awesome guys! Then I'll see you tomorrow okay?" The fighting experts nodded their heads in understanding and Ash smiled again for before picking back up his notebook and then began running back for the Lab, waving his hand behind his head as he went. The whole way back to the Lab Ash kept thinking in his mind, 'Everything is coming together perfectly! I'm going to be so ready for my Pokemon Journey when I finally am old enough!'

These were Ash's thoughts the whole back to Professor Oak's. The only thing for absolute certain was that these next five years were going to very hard, but also very interesting and VERY rewarding.

* * *

(_Five Years Later...)_

In a grassy and wide open clearing, surrounded by trees, in the Poke'Corral at Professor Oak's Laboratory, a near ten-year old Ash Ketchum dodged under a kick thrown at him by Hitmonlee. Ash jumped back and did a front handspring, kicking Hitmonlee in the chest and knocking him back. No more than Ash landed on his feet a punch was thrown right at his head. Ash turned his head to the left just in time to dodge the fast moving punch that was just about to make contact with his face. He stepped back into a regular fighting stance and then proceeded to block several lightning fast punches that kept being thrown his way by Hitmonchan. Punch after punch Hitmonchan kept throwing Ash's way with grunts of it's name each time. "Hit mon chan chan! Hit Mon! Hit mon mon!" It kept grunting as it through more punches towards Ash's head and body. Ash kept dodging, spinning and blocking each punch thrown his way with practiced ease as he continued to evade Hitmonchan's non-stop barrage of relentless attacks. Finally, Ash saw an opening and acted on it. Right as Hitmonchan lowered his guard on his right side preparing for another punch, Ash blocked Hitmonchan's left hook with an outside block and then wrapped it up, Ash then pulled Hitmonchan in by that same arm he had a hold of and stepped inside of Hitmonchan's guard. He through an upward elbow, hitting Hitmonchan under his chin and lifting him a little bit off balance. Ash then brought up both palms and hit Hitmonchan in the sides of the head with open palms, while Hitmonchan was disoriented from the double head blow Ash slid his left foot in between it's legs and elbowed the Pokemon in the stomach. While Hitmonchan was doubled over, Ash stepped behind it and delivered another elbow to it's back. Right before Hitmonchan fell to the ground, Ash brought a knee into it's lowered face, knocking Hitmonchan into the air and sailing back a couple of feet where it landed painfully on the ground.

Ash didn't relax though because at that time he heard two thundering footsteps making their way for him. Ash turned just in time to see Machamp closing in on him and bringing one of it's arms down in a karate chop. Ash slid to the side just as Machamp's three other arms began swinging at him, each with a different Fighting Type move. Ash swerved and weaved through every blow until Machamp finally stopped and brought two of it's massive arms up above it's head and then brought them down. Ash jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the crushing double hammer fist, but Machamp wasn't done. From where it's arms were, buried in the ground, it strained hard and finally ripped a large chunk of earth out of the ground and hurled it at Ash. The boy jumped out of the way just in time to see the speeding projectile zoom right by where he was standing.

In only a split second Ash saw out of the corner of his eye a foot come flying at him at incredible speeds. He turned from where he was on the ground and blocked Hitmonlee's powerful kick with his forearms. After being pushed back a bit from the strong kick Ash found himself blocking and dodging a barrage of lightning fast kicks from Hitmonlee, every bit as fast as Hitmonchan's punches. Ash kept dodging until he found himself backed up near a tree. Right as Hitmonlee was about to deliver the final kick, Ash stepped behind the tree and let the Pokemon's kick make contact with the tree. In a millisecond Ash grabbed Hitmonlee's foot that was still implanted on the tree and pulled it to the side hard so that Hitmonlee fell off balance and rammed his head into the tree. Ash used that time to grab onto a low hanging branch and then swung both feet around the tree hard, smacking Hitmonlee in the side of the body hard and sending it tumbling.

Right then Ash felt four powerful arms squeeze around his body, picking him up off of the ground and crushing him in the hold. Ash looked behind him and saw Machamp with it's arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him into submission. Ash quickly reared his head back and smashed Machamp in the face. The move worked and Machamp stumbled back a little bit, releasing his hold on Ash just enough for him to plant both feet on the Pokemon's thighs and then push up hard, swinging himself up into the air in a full turn until his two feet connected with Machamp's face, making it totally release the boy and stumble back even further. While the huge Fighting Pokemon was still stumbling back Ash rolled in near it's legs and reached behind Machamp's knee. He manipulated the pressure points in the Pokemon's right knee using his impressive knowledge of the human body and pressure point manipulation. The Pokemon cried out in pain as Ash cut off the mobility in Machamp's leg from the knee down and then fell to the ground on one knee. Machamp was still swinging it's arms wildly while on one knee so the young boy moved quick and moved under one punch. He manipulated the pressure points just above Machamp's top most right arm, leaving it immobilized. He then jumped through the gap of Machamp's left side arms and got behind the Pokemon. He reach up behind the multi-armed Pokemon and immobilized it's top most left arm. Since Ash was already behind Machamp and the Pokemon couldn't move due to it's left knee being immobilized Ash simply repeated the process on Machamp's lower arms while he was still behind it.

With Machamp now completely immobilized and only able to use it's right leg, Ash bowed to the knelt Pokemon and then jumped out of the way as a powerful fist connected to the ground where he once stood. As soon as Ash registered it was Hitmonchan he heard a cry of "Hitmon..." Ash looked up and saw Hitmonlee coming down from the air above him with a flying knee. Ash knelt and back-handspring-ed away just as Hitmonlee impacted the earth, "Lee!" The Pokemon yelled loudly. Ash jumped back from the two remaining fighting Pokemon and got back into a wide fighting stance. His body was turned sideways to face them, one arm was near his face and the other was dropped down in front of his body. It was one of the many fighting stances and forms young Ash Ketchum had learned over the years. Ash squared off with Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee as the two Fighting-Types got back to their feet from their earlier failed assaults on the boy. They each shared a look and began charging at the boy at the same time. Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself, deepening his fighting stance but still remaining loose. The Pokemon were then on him, punching and kicking at a rapid and well timed pace. Ash continued to block and dodge at lightning speeds, however he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long and he needed a plan.

Suddenly, it hit him. He moved out of the way of one of Hitmonchan's punches and then positioned himself around while in mid-turn so he was then right in the middle of the two Pokemon. At the same moment when Ash moved to stand in-between the two Fighting Pokemon and Hitmonchan's punch missed it's mark, Hitmonlee's leg came around in a spinning round house kick. Ash smirked and simply ducked under the kick. Since Ash was right in the middle of the Pokemon, Hitmonlee's attack passed harmlessly over Ash's head. The same could not be said for poor Hitmonchan. With wide eyes, Hitmonlee kicked it's partner square in the face with all of the power that was behind the kick and sent the Punching Pokemon flying back through the air where it then landed on the ground hard and grunted loudly in pain. With Hitmonlee's leg still in the air where the Pokemon had frozen in shock from kicking it's own teammate, Ash sprung into action. From where he was on the ground he brought his foot in and then kicked the inner thigh of the leg that Hitmonlee still had on the ground. The kick connected and instantly smashed and bruised Hitmonlee's inner thigh muscles, causing the Pokemon to bellow in pain and then drop unceremoniously onto the ground. Ash placed one foot on Hitmonlee's chest and pushed the Pokemon the rest of the way onto it's back.

Seeing the Kicking Pokemon was unable to continue, with one of it's legs now completely out of commission for the remainder of the fight, Ash bowed to his other teacher and then turned to face Hitmonchan who was getting back on it's feet. Since it was Ash's last opponent he decided to be extra careful and not let his head get in the way. Ash knew that only a calm and level minded person would come out the victor in anything, so he calmed himself again with a few deep breaths and then focused back on Hitmonchan with determination on his face. He turned his body to the side again so he was standing a shoulder width apart and brought both hands up into open palms in front of his body, one hand close to his chest and the other further out in front of him, facing Hitmonchan. Yet another fighting technique he had perfected over the last five years. Hitmonchan wasted no time and took off at Ash with incredible speeds. Ash was ready for the Pokemon and stood his ground... Hitmonchan closed the gap with a sliding right hook and Ash ducked under it. Hitmonchan then followed up with a left 'Sky Uppercut' that Ash jumped to the side to avoid. The Pokemon then began rapidly punching at Ash with extreme speeds. The Fighting-Type may have been tired and bruised up, but it wasn't going to let that stop it from winning.

Ash had already cooked up a plan and began leading Hitmonchan to a nearby rock outcropping in the field, while continuing to dodge the many punches raining down at him. Thank Arceus for his great conditioning, otherwise Ash would have been winded and done for a long time ago. Ash and Hitmonlee finally reached the outcropping and then Ash let himself get pushed up against two very large boulders that had a smaller boulder resting atop the crack that the two larger ones formed. Ash got lined up perfectly with the crack and let himself get pushed totally flush against the split in the two boulders. Hitmonchan finally backed away from Ash and began charging a glowing fist. Ash knew what he was seeing was one of Hitmonchan's favorite moves... 'Mega Punch'. The Fighting Pokemon reared back and then with a loud and triumphant yell of "CHAN!" it brought the extremely powerful punch forward, directly at Ash's face.

Seconds before the punch connected, Ash ducked his head a little and the punch smashed into the crack that the two boulders formed. The small crack became a huge chasm between the two boulders after Hitmonchan's 'Mega Punch' connected. Ash knew what was about to happen next, since it was all apart of his plan, and then smirked again before rolling to the side of a very confused Hitmonchan. Ash just stood there to the side of Hitmonchan calmly and waited for phase two of his master plan to take effect. Sure enough, Hitmonchan didn't disappoint and began withdrawing it's hand from the boulders that it was impacted with.

However, as the Pokemon began drawing it's hand away, the smaller boulder that was resting on top of the two bigger boulders came totally loose and fell straight down until it collided with Hitmonchan's arm, pinning the Pokemon's arm down onto the ground. Hitmonchan's eyes got wide as it tried to free it's arm, but it was all in vain. While the Pokemon tried getting free Ash grew another serious look on his face, (that had become quite common actually for the boy), he resumed a simple fighting stance and then got in close to Hitmonchan with his legs wider than shoulder width, something that Ash dubbed his 'Power Stance', brought his guards up... and then began raining his own straight jabs and power punches, hooks and uppercuts, to Hitmonchan's body. With moderate power obviously, since he didn't want to hurt one of his teachers and good friends. Hitmonchan gasped and wheezed in pain from the multitude of punches that it was being pelted relentlessly with. Finally, the Pokemon could take no more and dropped to it's knees in surrender.

Ash immediately stopped his onslaught and then helped remove the rock from Hitmonchan's arm. After doing that Ash bowed to his teacher, which the Pokemon returned respectfully and then he helped to hoist the Pokemon's arm over his shoulder and began walking the two of them back to the center of the clearing where the other Fighting Pokemon were at. After getting back to the clearing where Ash's other two Poke'friends and 'teachers' were at, he was surprised to find Professor Oak already there, tending to Machamp and Hitmonlee's wounds, cuts and bruises. When the kind old Professor saw Ash come back with his grey sweat pants and T-shirt ripped up and an exhausted Hitmonchan being supported by the boy, Professor Oak chuckled and spoke to him. "Ash my boy, I take it you had a good training session with your teachers yes?"

Ash smiled at the Professor and replied, "Sure did Professor. Since today was the last of day of training I had with them, you and mom, I really wanted to test myself and see how far I have come in the last five years... after all, my journey finally starts tomorrow... the very day I turn ten and become of age to get my first Pokemon."

Professor Oak took one look at the beat up and exhausted Fighting-Types and shook his head in amazement. That boy never ceased to amaze him. Ash had said five years ago that he was going to receive defensive training training from three fighting types here at the Ranch, and not just any Fighting Pokemon either, but Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan of all Pokemon. The STRONGEST fighting types at the Lab. He and Delia both thought it was a good idea for Ash to learn self defense and how to fight before he went on his journey, so they were very supportive of his learning from three master Fighting-Types. After all, they didn't know what Ash could encounter on the road so they just wanted him to be as prepared as possible.

After five years of training with these three powerhouse Pokemon, he had no doubts that Ash had learned a lot. But when he told Delia and himself that he was planning on actually fighting his 'teachers' the next day in a full on, three on one no-holds-bar fight... he and Delia were more than a little worried about him. That's when he told Ash about the history of his three 'teachers'. Their trainers were all world champion fighters that trained up Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan respectively to also be very good fighters. However, since they were Pokemon and Fighting-Types at that, they were naturally extremely good and eventually... became better fighters, MUCH better fighters, than their world champion trainers. Naturally he and Delia were very worried for Ash, especially if it really was going to be all out. Ash said that it was something he needed to do though to test himself before his journey started in two days time so he could know if he was ready or not.

Of course, Ash had been being tested by both Delia and himself on everything that they had taught him in the last five years... And were they shocked when they did! In the five years that Ash had started his training he became very adapt at sewing his own clothes, very learned in anything to do with survival and medical tactics, a very good cook of both human and Pokemon food, as well as very accomplished at making the many different types of Poke'blocks and Poffins. And that was just on Delia's end!

He could honestly say that when it came to Pokemon, the boy was a through and through genius! Ash learned everything that he could teach him in five years. Every subject on Pokemon imaginable that boy was a natural at. That included taking care of the Pokemon in the Corral. It was even safe to say that they all loved Ash just as much as their own Trainers! When he couldn't teach Ash anything more, which happened about a year ago, Ash began doing his own research on Pokemon. He was basically a walking PokeDex when it came to being able to rattle off anything about Pokemon. No matter what type, what kind, what region... it didn't matter!

Heck, the only reason he would need a PokeDex is to be officially recognized by all as a registered Pokemon Trainer and be able to enter into things like the Pokemon League Gym Challenges and Conferences and any other official Pokemon event, as well as get information on what sex a wild Pokemon is and also what ability it possess. Truth be told, if he was honest with himself... he was a little bit jealous of the boy. To know such an incredibly large amount about Pokemon and to be such a prodigy at such a young age... well it would be hard not to be jealous! Still though, he was very proud of young Ash Ketchum and wished on more that one occasion that his own grandson would be so dedicated. Not to say that his grandson wasn't going to be successful or that he was stupid... no not all! Gary was intelligent and was going to make a very good Pokemon Trainer! But still... If Ash was anything on his actual journey with his own Pokemon like he was here at the Lab with all of the other Pokemon that weren't even his and yet obeyed him so well, even in mock battles with one another to get Ash some hands on training with actual battling... Then Ash was going places. Big places.

And to top it all off, Ash not only had made a point to show how well rounded he was and in just how many different areas of life that he shone in... but he had also proven today that he was not just VERY intelligent and very intellectual... he also excelled at anything physical! And after seeing how young Ash not only fought, but DEFEATED, three world class-level Fighting-Type powerhouses... Well let's just say that he wasn't worried about Ash's safety one little bit when he went on his journey. Especially once he got a good strong team of Pokemon on his side. Which lead him to wonder just what Pokemon Ash would choose for his starter Pokemon. Unlike every other trainer, even Gary, Ash did not express any interest at all in divulging what Pokemon he was going to choose. He said something about, 'Keeping everything a surprise'.

Professor Oak was broke from his thoughts by Ash trying to get his attention. "Professor? Hey Professor are you there?"

Oak just shook his head and got his usual smile on his face. "Yes my boy I'm here alright. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Ash sat Hitmonchan down beside the other two Pokemon who were resting from the spar they just had before speaking. "I was wondering if you would mind returning these guys before you head back up to the Lab and then give them a nice long rest under the PRM, (Pokemon Recovery Machine)? It's getting late and I need to head home, get cleaned up and then get to bed so I can be fully rested for tomorrow. Would you mind Professor?"

Professor Oak shook his head and waved the question off with his hand. "Not at all my boy! I'm glad your thinking ahead... as usual! I'll take care of these three and by morning they will be good as new and ready to see you off!"

Ash smiled at the Professor. "Thanks Professor Oak I really appreciate it!

Oak waved it off again. "Not a problem Ash. Now go home and get some rest!"

Ash nodded at the Professor and then turned back to his Poke'teachers of the last five years and spoke to them. "Hey guys I just wanted to thank you again for everything that you've done for me these past five years... without you guys I wouldn't be nearly as prepared as I am now because of all of your training that you put me through..."

And that was true, over the past five years Ash had grown very athletic. He had increased his morning workouts intensity ten fold. Running not just the circle of Pallet Town but also further than that. He now ran about 8-10 a miles a day. His aerobic and calisthenic workouts increased in time from 10-15 minutes five years ago, to a full hour now. He could do around forty Push-Ups, forty frontal abdominal and oblique (side) Crunches and thirty Sit-Ups of the same abdominal muscle groups, he could also now do around twelve Pull-Ups and sixteen Chin-Ups... and that was all because Ash's Pokemon fight coaches taught him ALL about how to really train and get down to business. They drilled him into the dirt on everything he did for all five years. Cardio, Endurance, Stamina, Speed, Strength, Agility... you name it they made him drill it. Needless to say, now that the five year training session was up, Ash wasn't just smart, mature and knew how to fight, along with many other things... he was also really fit and felt completely ready for his journey. He didn't feel a bit of nervousness for it like he did when he was five... Ash was ready now and he felt certain that Arceus herself would agree with him on that as well.

Back to what Ash was saying to his three 'teachers' earlier was that... without them, his mom and Professor Oak, he wouldn't be where he was now... ready to confront the world and face his destiny! He knew exactly who he had to thank which proved that the boy also had humility.

The three Pokemon looked at Ash and then rose to their feet slowly, still a little sore from the beating they took. One by one each of them placed their hands on Ash's shoulders and nodded to him, showing that they were proud of all he had learned and that he had their respect. Ash smiled back at them and then bowed to each of them in turn. They bowed back and then Ash turned back to Professor Oak. "Take care of them please Professor. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning alright?!" Ash was already running up the Poke'fields back to his house as he said those last words, waving behind his head as he ran. Professor Oak chuckled fondly at the boy's endless supply of energy, reminisced his own youth for a second, and then returned the three Fighting Pokemon back to their Pokeballs before making his way up through the fields to the Lab. Albeit at a much slower pace than Ash.

...

Ash made it home in a record time of ten minutes. He briefly reflected on just how truly fast he had become over the past five years and then walked into his house. It was almost 10:00 P.M. when Ash walked in the door. His Mother was up watching the finals of this years Indigo League Conference. Ash knew why she always did. She was hoping for a glimpse of his father Richard in the Pokemon League tournaments that came on the TV annually. He was never seen by them though, much to Ash's disappointment. Even though the Indigo Conference native to Kanto and the Silver Conference native to Johto were always held in the same place, which was the Indigo Plateau, Richard was never in either of them. Leading Ash to believe that his father must have been traveling in one of the overseas regions like Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos. Or he could have even been in the Orange Islands.

Either way, Ash learned to bury the pain of not knowing his father by keeping himself focused on his own journey and all of the training that he was constantly doing. It still hurt, but the pain was bearable for Ash now that he had gotten older. Ash knew it still hurt his mom with how his dad had been gone for close to ten years now and that's another reason why Ash was so mature for his age. With his dad being gone he was the man of the family and since that was the case, he never let his mother see his own pain and instead focused on helping her with her own.

Ash's mom had not yet seen Ash because her attention was locked on the TV screen. Ash slowly made his way to the back of the couch and looked at the battle that was currently under way. It was against two trainers who looked to be in their early twenties, a guy and a girl. The guy was using a Nidorina and the girl was using a Gengar. Both Pokemon looked worn down, but Ash could already tell that this match was over and he spoke on it. "The girl with the Gengar is the winner of this match and in about one minute will be named the new Indigo League Conference Champion."

Delia turned around noticing her son for the first time since he got home. "Ohhh hi sweetie! I didn't even hear you come in. Did you have a good last day of training with Professor Oak and your coaches? You look a little battered, but aside from that you seem all right."

Ash nodded his head to his mother. "Yeah it was great, I had a very good day of training. I know now that I'm definitely ready for my journey, all of the training has really been showing. I can't wait to see what it does for me on the road and tomorrow... I'll find out."

Ash's mother looked happy for her son and yet sad at the same time. "Yes honey, tomorrow you will finally start your own journey. You have been training so hard and I'm so proud of you, I know your ready for it and you are going to do such amazing things. You remind me so much of your father Ash, just please... Stay safe and every once and awhile please remember to come home and visit your mom okay?"

Ash saw a few tears begin to escape from his mother's eyes and he instantly wrapped her in hug. "Don't worry mom I will be safe I promise. And you know that I'll come home and visit before each new adventure I go on."

Delia smiled tearfully at her son. "I know that dear, you just need to ignore your silly mother. I know this is something that you have had your heart set on ever since you were old enough to talk and your second word was 'Pokemon'."

Ash smiled fondly at that. Delia continued, "It's just that... ever since your father left to continue his journey, the only time you weren't with me was when you were in my stomach for nine months... besides that you have always been with me and now here you are, getting ready to leave on your very own Pokemon Journey tomorrow. Your just growing up so fast and it's never easy for a mother to let her child fly from the nest and set out on their own. However, I know that this is something that you have to do and just like I have done with your father all these years, I will be rooting for you and supporting you every step of the way on your travels."

Ash smiled at his mom and hugged her again, which she returned this time happily. "Thanks mom... I'll make you, Amelia, Professor Oak, all of Pallet Town... and even dad proud of me. I promise."

Delia continued to smile at her son. "I know you will sweetie, I know you will."

Mother and son both turned their attention to the battle currently being held on the TV. "Now why don't you tell me how you know that girl's Gengar is going to win? And in under a minute no less?" Delia curiously asked her son.

Ash smiled and began to explain. "That Nidorina is extremely tired. Exhaustion has set in big time and plus, it's favoring it's left hind leg, which means that it won't be able to move as fast now. Which is a really big problem because it's already at a huge type disadvantage against that Gengar. The whole battle it has had to rely on it's speed to keep itself in the fight. Unless that Pokemon knows some special moves that can be somewhat effective against a Ghost-Type like Gengar then Nidorina doesn't have a bunch of really effective moves to use in this battle. Most likely that Nidorina knows one effective move that it has been using against Gengar this whole fight. Gengar and Nidorina are probably close to the same strength level and Gengar has most likely been having a very tough time dealing with Nidorina because of it's speed. If not for those two reasons, Gengar would probably have won the fight a long time ago. The only reason Gengar looks tired is most likely because it has been expending a lot of energy trying to attack Nidorina this whole fight and it's just been missing it's mark and wasting it's strength because of it's opponents continued evasion. It doesn't help that Gengar doesn't look that well versed in conditioning training either.

Also, if I had to guess I would say that the trainer using Nidorina never meant to use it in this fight against this particular Pokemon. He probably had a Pokemon all set and ready to fight that Gengar, but it got knocked out earlier in the match in a tight spot. Now he is just relying on his Pokemon's fighting spirit to win the match. That's very admirable and show's the great trust and affection he has for his Nidorina but still... that won't win this fight and now that Nidorina is injured it's only a matter of time and the next attack."

Delia stared at her son in awe while he gave his explanation. Professor Oak was right when he told her that Ash was a genius when it came to Pokemon and everything about them. She couldn't wait to see just how incredible of a Pokemon Trainer he was going to become one day. And he was HER son! To think, she gave birth to a literal prodigy. She was so proud of him and got so caught up in her motherly pride she almost missed out on seeing Ash's prediction for the battle come true.

Back on the battlefield of the Indigo Stadium on the TV, Nidorina had just been ordered to perform a Zen Headbutt attack on Gengar. This confirmed Ash's suspicion about Nidorina knowing at least one move that was effective against a Ghost-Type and since Zen Headbutt was a Psychic-Type attack and Physic attacks very effective against Poison-Type Pokemon like part of Gengar's type matchup was, it was no wonder the Ghost Pokemon looked so beat up. As Nidorina became cloaked in the bluish light signaling the incoming Zen Headbutt, it began to charge at Gengar with impressive speeds. True to Ash's prediction yet again, the Poison-Type Pokemon had a limp in it's left hind leg as it ran for Gengar. The opposite trainer must have sensed a desperate attack and ordered Gengar to stand it's ground, obviously forming some type of strategy. All the while, Nidorina got closer to it's target..."

Delia was on the edge of her seat and Ash was sitting back, completely relaxed with his arms crossed. "Here it comes..." He said calmly.

At the very moment Nidorina was about to hit Gengar, the Ghost-Type Pokemon's trainer ordered Gengar to jump in the air to avoid the attack and then use Confuse Ray. The Ghost Pokemon did as told and jumped over the attacking Nidorina not a moment to soon. While still in the air Gengar's eyes glowed red as it sent Confuse Ray towards Nidorina. The attack worked, and before the opposing trainer could say or do anything, the attack hit it's target, instantly confusing Nidorina and causing the Pokemon to go crazy in confusion. The soon-to-be winner of the Indigo Conference ordered Gengar to launch a full power Shadow Ball at Nidorina. The confused Pokemon never had a chance and all it's trainer could do was watch helplessly as the Shadow Ball connected with Nidorina causing a large ball of dirt and dust to shoot up into the air where the attack impacted. When the smoke cleared it showed Nidorina unconscious and unable to battle, giving the female trainer and her Gengar the win.

Delia turned from the TV that was now loud with applause in the Indigo Stadium to look at her son who was watching the clock. "And... 1:00 minute exactly! Pretty good huh mom?" Ash said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Delia just shook her head, amazed again with her son and replied back. "Yes Ash that was truly something. You are going to be a great trainer some day. I know it!"

Ash just smiled and got up from the couch, looking at the clock that now read 10:30. "Thanks mom! I'm gonna head to bed now, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow and I don't want to be tired!"

Delia nodded her head agreeing with her son and then hugged him goodnight. Before Ash made it to the stairs Delia called after him remembering something. "By the way Ash I laid out your new outfit and supplies for your journey, it's on the dresser. And I also got you a new alarm clock. That old Voltorb one you had was unreliable and needed to be thrown out. Goodnight sweetie!"

Ash thanked his mother and told her goodnight again before heading upstairs. After brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed Ash walked over to his night stand and checked out the new outfit his mom had got him. It was an all black with red stripes spandex and polyester track suite. The sleeves of the jacket and the legs of the pants were both interchangeable and could be turned into a more comfortable and cooler outfit for hotter weather and any conditions that called for a 'Shorts and T-shirt' occasion. There were red lines running down the sleeves, around the cuffs, up on the color, the hem and the front of the jacket, where the zipper pulled down. There were also red lines going down the sides and along the waistband of the pants. The lower part of the tracksuit also functioned as swim trunks so Ash could go 'swimming' for Pokemon anytime. To complete the outfit was a pair of cross trainers that was also all black except for red coloring on the sides of the shoes.

All in all, Ash was very impressed with the outfit and knew it would suit him perfectly for his soon-to-be life on the road, where he was always going to be doing something physical. Ash looked down and noticed his survival and camping gear, complete with sleeping bag, tent and food that his mom packed for him, all rolled up neatly in the corner along with a new traveling pack. The pack was quite large with many different pouches and pockets everywhere, it was even black and red like his tracksuit. Ash was very impressed and very grateful with the supplies that his mom got for him and made a mental note to thank her again for everything. Ash then went over to his desk and checked out the new alarm clock his mom got for him. It was a simple alarm clock that had no designs of any kind on it, just what Ash would need since after tonight he wouldn't even be back in his room for a long time.

Ash set the clock and then went and got in bed. Before he fell asleep the only thing that he could think of was tomorrow. His last thought before sleep took him was '_Tomorrow... my Pokemon Journey finally begins.'_

_ (End Chapter Two)_

* * *

Post Chapter A/N:** Well my dear readers that was another long a** chapter! Whew! This whole massive chapter thing should only last for chapter three yet and after that they will all shorten up. They will still remain a good size but not insanely so.** **I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who is follow****ing this story and R&R it. To all of you who are PM'ing me and offering your great ideas and your irreplaceable support... A HUGE thank you! Also, for all who caught the whole, 'figure that might have been an Aura Guardian of some sort and was floating high above the world with Arceus as equals' thing... rest assured. That will become a big part of one of the story lines for this fic. As for who gave me the idea, thank you again to 'pmc1621'. Great idea! **

**And yes people, Ash's journey will began next chapter! So that means that the official Pokemon timeline will begin. With A LOT of non-canon moments! I am going to be doing SO MANY things with Pokemon that has never been seen in a story before it's got me excited to write it all! I hope you all continue to read this story and love reading it as much as I love writing it. Again, all of your support... no, YOU guys actually are irreplaceable! Thank you so much to any and all loyal fans I have! Continue to be awesome, stay safe, guys keep rockin' and ladies... you keep being genuinely amazing! I'm going to go and listen to 'The Script' so keep rockin'!  
**

**Keep looking for the next chapter of '_The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be... Chapter Three: The Chosen One Begins_**

**Until next time my dear re****aders... Peace Out!**_  
_


	3. The Chosen One Begins!

A/N: **Hey dear readers what's going on? Shinedown 18 here with the next exciting installment of _'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be' _To everyone who is still faithfully reading this story and has been waiting for the action to start, guess what? It's here! Ash's Pokemon Journey officially starts right now! The action will start picking up about... mid-way through this chapter. Once chapter four get's here though, that's when the REAL action starts and then STAYS! The Pokemon timeline will be followed starting in this chapter and continue following the show's timeline through each chapter after this one. There WILL be many non-canon moments and Ash WILL be OOC many times throughout this story. If ANYONE who is reading this story doesn't like what I'm doing then please... go away and leave those of us who DO enjoy this story alone. Also, this WILL NOT be a harem! I have decided on this approach and it's where I'm staying. Thank you for your cooperation!****  
**

**Another huge thank you to all of my loyal readers. Your all awesome and I appreciate each and every one of you! Now without further ado let's enjoy chapter three of this soon to be great story!**

** ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, anything affiliated with it, or anything else mentioned in this story that may be copyrighted.**

** _The Greatest There Was Or Ever Will Be_**

**_Chapter Three: The Chosen-One Begins_**

* * *

_'Beep... beep... beep...!'  
_

An alarm clock was blaring through the room of one Ash Ketchum as the clock struck 5:00 A.M.

In the corner of the room a bed was rested against the wall and all was still under the covers. Not for long though... as soon as the alarm clock went off Ash Ketchum himself sprung up so fast it looked like he kipped out of bed. As soon as he landed his feet on the bedroom floor the now ten year old Ash went and turned off his alarm clock. Almost on the spot the boy cracked his neck a few times and then came up on his toes before falling straight to the floor and began doing a set of Push-Ups to wake himself up. Once he was done Ash went to his closet and got on a grey sweatsuit outfit to do his morning workout in and then went to assume his usual position on the roof while he stretched and watched the sun rise.

After he was done on the roof Ash climbed back down and took off for his morning run and exercise routine. The whole way on his run through the chilly morning air the boy only had one thought run through his mind, '_Today is the day that I finally start my journey_!_ All of the years of training are finally about to pay off... in just a few hours I will have my first Pokemon and then I'll be on my way!'_ Ash thought excitedly. He ran up onto a hill overlooking most of Pallet Town and began doing his many Calisthenic exercises, starting with jumping jacks. As Ash continued to exercise atop the hill he was on he began thinking about his starter Pokemon. He had really given it a lot of thought and the more he did the more he realized something: He was trying to compare every aspect of what he wanted in a starter to that Pichu he had met in the woods five years earlier. That little Mouse Pokemon had so much fire, determination... and raw power in it's little heart that Ash just couldn't stop thinking about it! He seriously considered going back into those woods and looking for Pichu but every time common sense would win out.

He knew that he didn't have any business catching a Pokemon yet since he wasn't a registered trainer and besides... that Pichu was probably long gone by now. Ash finished up his exercising on the hill and then made his way back home. After getting back to the house and then cooking breakfast (which consisted of eggs, toast, oatmeal, banana and yogurt), for himself and also his mom for when she got up, Ash went upstairs and showered up before getting all of his stuff together so he would be ready to head out today. Once he was done showering and had everything packed up and ready to go Ash put on his tracksuit. Instantly he loved the feel of it on his body. The outfit was form fitting which meant that it fit his body and every contour of his muscles perfectly. Even though he was still only a kid and just ten years old, all of those years of training with Machamp, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee really payed off and now he was sporting rock hard muscle all over his ten year old frame. The tracksuit itself was soft and loose feeling on his body and he came to the conclusion that it would work perfectly for his sure to be very physical lifestyle on the road. He would have no problems moving around in this thing at all!

After he laced up his cross trainers and swung his bag that had his camping gear attached to the top of it over his shoulders, Ash instantly felt the weight. However he had prepared... or his 'coaches' had prepared Ash for the whole 'heavy gear scenario' and so they made him run up steep hills over and over again with a large rock strapped to his back so he could get used to the weight that he would have on his back when carrying a heavy pack on his travels. Ash was happy to say it worked to. After carrying a massive rock around on his back, a pack and camping gear was nothing. Ash looked around his room one last time and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. Ash made his way downstairs where his mother was now up and waiting for him. She still had her pink morning robe on and she held a gift wrapped box in her hands. When she saw her son she smiled widely. "Happy birthday sweetie!" Delia happily greeted her son. Ash grinned and sat his pack down before walking up to his mother and giving her a hug. "Thanks mom." Ash told her as he separated from her.

Delia handed him his gift and then looked at him while still holding Ash at arms length. "You look so handsome in your new outfit sweetie, just like your father! You look ready to conquer the world!" Ash laughed at that and then remembered something. "I feel like I'm ready to conquer the world! And thanks again for getting me all of this stuff for my journey mom, I really appreciate it. Delia nodded her head at her son's gratitude and then looked at the box in his hands while she spoke. "Your welcome sweetie, now open up your gift before you go!" Ash did as told and unwrapped the box. What he pulled out of it made his heart jump into his throat. It was a small, framed picture of his father Richard, standing outside of their house holding Delia in his arms. Both of them were smiling brightly at the camera that was being held by either Amelia or Professor Oak. Both of his parents looked younger, which meant that this picture must have been taken sometime after they had gotten married and bought the house.

Ash felt hot tears come to his eyes and he blinked them away. He ran his hand over the image of his father and smiled sadly. He then looked back up at his mother, "Thanks mom... I love it" He said smiling sadly. Delia looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought this would be a good way to have both me and dad with you on your journey." Ash smiled again and then took the picture and put it carefully in one of the pockets of his pack. Delia then addressed her son again. "Professor Oak also has a gift he wants to give you that is from both of us. I think you will really like it to!" Ash nodded his head and then picked his pack back up, slinging it over his shoulders. "Thanks mom I will! I'm going to go ahead and head up to the Lab early so I can visit Professor Oak a little while before I leave."

Delia nodded her head as tears began filling up her eyes. She glomped her son in a bone crushing hug and then Delia began swinging him side to side while she started sobbing at him. "Now Ashton Richard Ketchum you be careful out there! Make sure to brush your teeth and eat regularly, don't forget to take showers as often as you can, you don't want to smell rancid for any young ladies you may come into contact with! Always remember to be a gentleman and never eat like a rabid Poochyena! And ALWAYS remember to change your-"

Ash broke free of his mother's bone breaking hug and gasped for air while spluttering out "YES mom don't worry I will remember ALL of that okay? Don't you worry I'll be fine. Besides... I had a great teacher!" he said while looking at his mom confidently. Delia just smiled again and pulled her son into another hug, this time softer. "Just be careful Ash..."

He returned the hug and then pulled away from his mother, throwing his pack on his shoulders again after he had dropped it when his mother began crushing him in her monster hug. He gave her a thumbs up "You got it mom! I'll stay safe and I'll make you and everybody else here in Pallet proud of me! I promise!" Delia smiled at her son trying to hold back another wave of tears. "I know you will Ash. Now go get em'!" She said enthusiastically. Ash nodded and then started to walk out the door, pausing for a moment to take his house in one more time. Once he was done he walked out the door and then stopped and turned around. "Hey mom I made breakfast! It's in the oven keeping warm!" Delia smiled. "I'm looking forward to eating your amazing cooking sweetie, you have really grown an aptitude for making great breakfast!"

Ash laughed at that and then walked towards the front gate of the yard and stepped through so he was standing on the main path. He looked at his mom one last time before waving at her and then began walking up the road heading towards Professor Oak's Lab. "Bye mom I love you!" He said looking back at her while he waved. Delia was standing on the front porch with tears now falling down her face again, waving at her son desperately. "Bye-bye Ash I love you very much! Come home the next Indigo League Champion okay?!" Ash gave her another thumbs up and then flashed a bright smile at her that looked like a mirror image of Richard. In fact, Ash waving at her like that was the same thing Richard did before he left to resume his own journey. In that moment Delia realized more than ever that this was what Ash was meant to do. Travel the world and train Pokemon just like his father. Ash had that same adventurous and wild spirit that Richard did and Delia could never keep two people who she loved so much away from they were meant to do. Delia waved at Ash frantically as she saw him break out into a run and take off up the road towards the Lab. She continued this until he was out of sight and then she lowered her hand slowly. She kept staring after her son and then said a few simple words, "Ash... be safe... and accomplish all of the great things that I know you are meant to."

Delia then went inside to eat what she was sure would be a fantastic Ash made breakfast.

...

Ash had just arrived at the Oak Lab and was now knocking on the door. Professor Oak answered and greeted Ash mirthfully. "Ash my boy, good morning and happy birthday!" Ash stepped inside the Lab and then turned to face the Professor. "Thanks Professor Oak! I hope I'm not to early..." Ash asked.

"Not all Ash! Being early is always a good thing. The other three are going to be here at around 8:30 and it's only just now 7:00. That gives us plenty of time to get you all set up and registered as a Trainer before you leave. In fact, since your here early and I'm sure your anxious to get going we can just go ahead and do everything for you right now!"

Ash looked excited. "Really Professor? We can do it all now? We don't have to wait for the others?"

Professor Oak chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course we can my boy! I never said that no one could come early, just be here by 8:30. You got here an hour and a half early and in my opinion, such dedication and commitment deserves rewards. Besides, it is your birthday today... Which reminds me! Stay here for a second Ash, I'll be right back."

Ash nodded his head showing he understood. Professor Oak disappeared back into the Lab somewhere and then came back a few minutes later with a parcel in his hands. He handed it to Ash and stepped back. The boy looked at the package in confusion before Professor Oak spoke up. "That is mine and your mothers gift to you Ash. Go on and open it up!"

Ash did so and then gasped at what he saw. Inside was a blue wristwatch looking device with a large square screen on it and several buttons on it's sides. Professor Oak answered to the boy's shocked face. "That Ash, is an Xtransceiver. It is a communication device that allows you to have four way calls with four people at one time. It's all in video feature so you can see the persons face. It also has a built-in GPS so you never get lost, tells you where all of the best routes to travel are and also show's you where all of the towns and cities are in every region, no matter how big or small. It also show's the location of places like Pokemon Centers, Poke'Marts, Hotels, Pokemon Gyms and nearby attractions, along with many more. It also has a search feature that you can use to find a particular destination. As long as the establishment in question is registered with the Xtransceiver's satellite mainframe then you will always be able to find the location you want to head to. This device is the Unova regions answer to Johto and Hoenn's Poke'Gear and Poke'Tech. It is also the most high tech of them all. In fact, it's not even going to be available in Unova itself yet for quite some time. I had to pull a few strings with Unova's leading Pokemon Researcher Professor Juniper to get me this. I told her I had a special Trainer in the wings who needed one and she managed to get her hands on this one. So don't be surprised when no one knows what this device is."

Ash nodded dumbly at Professor Oak's explanation and then began thanking him profusely for it. Professor Oak just waved it off as no big deal and then addressed the boy again. "No need to thank me dear boy it was my pleasure. And your mother had a large hand in it as well. Now, come back into the main research area of the Lab with me. I want to give you two more gifts from me."

Ash nodded and followed Professor Oak to the main research room of the Lab, located all the way in the very back of the building. Of course, Ash knew this building like the back of his hand since he had been here everyday training with Professor Oak for five years. As they made their way to the room in question Ash slipped the Xtransceiver on his left wrist and marveled at the fit. He slid the sleeve of his jacket down over the device to save anyone's annoying questions of what was on his wrist. They finally made it to the main research room, which basically consisted of a bunch of equipment, tables and chairs, papers everywhere and computer monitors set up all over the place. Professor Oak lead Ash to the biggest computer monitor in the room and stopped in front of it.

"Uhh Professor Oak... why are we here?" Ash asked confused.

The Professor got a smile on his face and began explaining to the boy his reason for bringing him here. "Ash my boy, you have been learning under me for five years now and I promised you all those years back that if you worked hard for me and I was impressed by you then I would make you my official assistant. Do you remember that Ash?" Oak already knew the answer but he just had to ask.

"Yes Professor of course I remember! I always thought it would be great being your assistant!"

Professor chuckled and then continued. "I'm glad to here you say that Ash. Because in these five years of training you I have been amazed by how fast you learn and how much of a natural you are at studying and researching Pokemon. I know I told you that if you impressed me enough then I would make you my official assistant... however, you have already learned everything I can teach you, much to my surprise. I never thought that in just five years you would have learned so much. That is why I don't wan't to take you as my assistant. Pokemon Research Assistants are basically apprentices to Pokemon Researchers. They are there to learn everything that Professor can teach them. You have already been like my apprentice for the last five years, just unofficially. So it would be pointless taking you as my assistant just now."

Ash looked a little crestfallen at first but quickly recovered and smiled at the Professor. "That's okay Professor. I'm just happy that you took the time to train me the last few years. I really appreciate it!"

That right there sealed the deal for Professor Oak and in that moment, Ash had passed a very crucial test. Instead of getting mad at the Professor for not living up to his promise of making him his assistant, Ash just focused on the positive and thanked the Professor for all he had done for Ash. Professor Oak respected the maturity in Ash and that's what caused him to make his next proposition. "I'm not done Ash." The wizened Professor said to Ash. The boy in question looked at Professor Oak curiously, waiting for him to explain. The Professor continued. "Ash what I'm about to offer you has never been offered to someone your age. I'm only doing this because I believe you can handle it. I am willing to upload you into the Pokemon Researcher Database as a 'Pokemon Researcher In-Training'."

Ash looked stunned. "What do you mean Professor?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak turned on the computer while he spoke. "A Pokemon Researcher In-Training is someone who is studying and working towards the goal of becoming a full fledged Pokemon Researcher like myself or the other regions Professor's. All you have to do is either train under a certain regions Professor for a time or go on your own journey and study Pokemon in all kinds of different situations and environments. When you have learned everything necessary to qualify and become an actual Pokemon Researcher, all you need to do then is find what field of Pokemon you want to specialize in studying and then you get registered to whatever region you want to study out of as a certified Pokemon Researcher. I picked this option for you because I believed that it would fit into your goal of becoming a Pokemon Master perfectly. All you have to do is make sure to chronicle and record events you may encounter in your journey that you deem worthy of researching and compile them into a journal. After you have so much field experience and knowledge of Pokemon under your belt, me or any of the other Professor's can then name you worthy of becoming a full on Pokemon Researcher. So what do you say Ash? Interested?"

Ash was still for a few moments and then excitedly began nodding his head. "Yes Professor Oak! I would love to some day be a Pokemon Researcher like you! Thank you, I promise I will work very hard!"

Professor Oak nodded to Ash's declaration and then turned back to the monitor in front of him. He typed in a few key's and then a picture of Ash popped up on the monitor. Ash seemed confused by this and looked at the Professor, wondering why his picture was already on the computer's database. Professor Oak answered his unspoken question. "I took the liberty of building your Trainer profile already. It's basically a file on all of your information both personnel and professional. All of the information on Pokemon you have seen and obtained, gym badges and tournaments you have won, titles that you have earned and much more information concerning you as a Pokemon Trainer can be found here on the 'International Pokemon Trainer's Database' or the 'I.P.T.D.' for short. From here anyone can view your history as a Trainer. However only your home regions Professor, meaning the one who gave your first Pokemon, can view your personal information. Your personal info is pretty much just data on you personally. Your bodily statistics, height, weight, hair and eye color, etc... and your relations to other people. In general: your friends, family, colleagues, those you have registered into your communication devices and people you know and/or have professional agreements with. One of the reasons why having a Poke'Dex is very important is so your home regions Professor can continue to journal and record your accomplishments and all of the Pokemon you have seen as you travel around on your journey. Are you with me so far Ash?"

Ash nodded his head and then asked a question. "Professor why is my Trainer profile dark?"

Professor looked back at the monitor and saw what Ash was referring to. His whole page was a dark, almost grey looking color. Professor Oak looked back at Ash and then explained to him the reason. "The reason is because you are currently an 'inactive' Pokemon Trainer, meaning you don't have a Poke'Dex yet. As soon as I give you your Poke'Dex and register it to you, this whole page will become colored in with a white backdrop and all of your stats will become visible and ready to start being built onto. Your Poke'Dex will officially recognize you as the Trainer it's certified to and will begin to collect information on your achievements and Pokemon that you've seen and obtained, which is why it's so important you never lose it. Each Trainer's Poke'Dex is one of a kind and can't be replaced.

Now, every time you do something Pokemon related the information will be sent here to the Lab into my computer systems mainframe. Also, anytime you are participating in a competition of any kind, like the Pokemon Leagues for instance, your Poke'Dex and Trainer profile will show that you are currently participating in that particular challenge. That is why all of the Nurse Joy's you come across will sign you up for any sort of Pokemon Challenge you take. The information obtained needs to be recorded into your profile. This is how different skill levels and ranks of Trainers is graded. Through the information recorded on the Database."

After he was done explaining Professor Oak went to a nearby tall, glass cabinet and unlocked it. He pulled from the confines of the cabinet a black and red Poke'Dex. He came over to the computer and placed the Poke'Dex into a nearby slot in the system and began furiously typing keys into the computer. Once he was done Professor Oak pulled the Poke'Dex out of the slot and came back to where Ash was standing. He pushed a button on the side of the device and the Poke'Dex came to life (It looks just like the new Poke'Dexes). It slid out and up on it's own and the top screen became bright. A robotic, male voice spoke from the Poke'Dex.

_My name is Dexter: I was given and reg__istered to Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum from Professor Samuel Oak_

_Rank:Beginner Trainer_

_Titles:Pokemon Trainer_

_Tournaments/Competitions Won: None_

_Pokemon Seen:0_

_Pokemon Obtained:0_

_Regions Visited: Kanto_

Ash listened to the Poke'Dex in amazement. It already knew all of that about him! Professor Oak held out his hand again and Ash handed the Poke'Dex to him. The Professor went back over to the computer and reinserted the Poke'Dex into the system. He pulled up Ash's profile page that was now bright and active and then pulled up a second page on the monitor. One showed Ash's profile page and the other showed the Pokemon Researcher's Database. Professor Oak did a few things with Ash's profile and then stopped again and pulled out Ash's Poke'Dex for the second time. He brought it back over to Ash and placed it in his hand. Ash pressed the same button Professor Oak did earlier and the Poke'Dex slid open. Ash went to his information and there under 'titles' was something different. It now read:

_Trainer Name: Ash Ketchum_

_Titles: Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Researcher In-Training_

Ash smiled big at that and then looked back at Professor Oak. "Thanks Professor this is great! And the color of the Poke'Dex matches my pack and tracksuit!" Professor Oak chuckled and smiled. "Yes my boy your welcome. Your mother thought you would like if your Poke'Dex was custom painted to match your outfit." Now, come with me again Ash were done here." Ash obliged and was getting ready to pocket his Poke'Dex when Professor Oak gave him two more items. The first was a brown journal that had the words 'Pokemon Research Notes' on the front. The second was a case of some kind that looked the same size as the Poke'Dex. Ash took both, thanking the Professor again, putting the journal into his pack and the Poke'Dex into it's case that he then attached to his side. Professor smiled and then began walking out of the room they were in. When they were nearly out the Professor stopped and turned around to face Ash again.

"By the way Ash before I forget, your Poke'Dex and Xtransceiver are travel resistant, which means that very few things will destroy them. Water and falls from high places are guaranteed not to damage them. I think your mother also said something about your pack being water resistant as well am I right?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah it is. No moisture can get in here except for what's inside."

Professor Oak nodded his head in understanding and then they resumed their way through the Lab. The next room they went into was one that Ash knew about pretty well. It was the Lab's workshop area where Professor Oak worked on new projects when he wasn't studying or researching Pokemon. The Professor walked over to a big table that was covered with strange looking items that all looked similar, like they were used for the same purpose but were slightly different from one another.

Ash walked closer for a better look and realized something... They were all miniature weights! Dumbbells, Barbells, weights that strapped to the body, and even weights that he had never seen the design of before. Professor Oak sensed the boy's confusion and spoke up. "What you see here Ash are all weights used to train Pokemon with. They are a special kind of weights that can be shrunk down to miniature sizes, reducing not only the size of the weights, but also the mass of them as well. They were created exclusively for Pokemon Trainers and I just got these shipped here to the Lab from Professor Sycamore in the Kalos region. He and his assistants were the ones that created this ingenious creation."

Ash looked at Professor Oak. "But Professor how does it work? The shrinking process I mean and what about some of these weird looking weights that I have never seen before?"

The Professor picked one up that looked like it was a dumbbell. He put it on the ground and pressed a button on the side of the weight. Instantly the weight grew in size until it looked like a regular, albeit space age and metallic looking, twenty-five pound dumbbell. Ash reached down and lifted the dumbbell up. He was amazed to find that it literally felt just like a normal dumbbell! Professor Oak had been right when he said there were no differences between a regular weight and these 'collapsible weights'.

Ash put it down and then asked Professor Oak a question. "How many weight sizes do these come in and why are there some types of weights here I've never seen before Professor?"

Professor Oak walked over and enlarged several of the unusual weights after setting them on the ground. He then stepped back and answered Ash. "Actually my boy, the weight sizes here on this table range from ten pounds for the smaller Pokemon to ten thousand pounds for really heavy Pokemon, like Snorlax for instance. As for all of these strange weights you see here..." Professor Oak said while getting down to lift up the odd looking body weights and show Ash, "Several of these body weights are for different types of Pokemon who can't train with weights the normal way. Some examples here are body weights for Flying-Type Pokemon. These weights are perfect for increasing a flying types speed, agility and endurance. There are also body weights for Water-Type Pokemon to wear while swimming. It increases resistance and adds more difficulty when a Water Pokemon is training in the water with these on. It makes the Pokemon much stronger and much more powerful not just in the water, but out as well. There is a type of weight set here for any training need and with any Pokemon... Which is why I'm giving them to you Ash."

Ash's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "What?! Professor Oak I can't let you do that! These training weights are very valuable, especially if they came from the Kalos region! And if their anything like my Xtransceiver from Unova then this type of training weight won't even be seen in the Kanto region for who know's how long! Besides, how am I going to carry THOUSANDS of pounds of weight in my backpack?! I've gotten a lot stronger in five years but not THAT strong! Not even close!"

Ash continued fretting until Professor Oak held up a hand to silence him. Ash got quite and Professor Oak spoke again. "Ash, these training weights were given to me to do with what I wish. You didn't just learn from me in the past five years, you helped me tremendously with many things here while you were my 'assistant'. This is my way of thanking you for everything you did here. Plus, you want to be the greatest Pokemon master ever don't you? Well this is a good way to get started. You will need to train hard and these training weights will help you and your Pokemon reach your full potential. So please take them! And as for the weight of them all remember, in their shrunken form thousands of pounds will feel like just a few pounds."

Ash looked at Professor Oak for a moment and then nodded his head, accepting the gift graciously. The Professor smiled approvingly and then went over to a nearby table and picked up a silver looking, travel sized, metallic case. It had the symbol of weights on the front which led Ash to believe that this was what he would keep his new training weights in. Professor Oak began putting all of the many training weights into the metal case and then once he was finished he gave the case to Ash. The boy took the weights cautiously at first, afraid the whole thing would weigh a literal couple tons and would fall from his hands as soon as he took it, taking him with it. To his great surprise however, the whole box felt light as a feather! Ten pounds at most, which amazed Ash considering that there were thousands of pounds in that little case.

Ash stowed the case away in his pack for safe keeping and then turned back to Professor Oak. "Thanks again Professor I really appreciate this." Professor Oak nodded to the boy's gratitude and then began walking to the door. He turned around and looked back at Ash. "Now what do you say we go and pick out that starter eh Ash m'boy?"

Ash got a big grin on his face and nodded his head excitedly. The Professor just chuckled at Ash's response and then led him back into the main area of the Lab where he kept all of the starter Pokemon he brought out for these special days. He led Ash up to a counter that had three Pokeballs on it. He stood to the side of the counter and let Ash stand in front of the Pokeballs. He cleared his throat and then spoke to Ash. "Here you are m'boy. Choose whichever one you want. The middle Pokeball with the water drop emblem on the top holds the Water-Type Squirtle. The Pokeball on the left that has the leaf emblem holds the Grass-Type Bulbasaur. The one on the right with the flame emblem holds the Fire-Type Charmander. Choose wisely."

Ash looked at the Pokeballs seriously, contemplating which Pokemon was best to take with him as his starter. The more he kept trying to decide the more images of that little Pichu from five years earlier kept going through his mind. He tried to shake his head to clear it but it wouldn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about that little Electric Mouse Pokemon. It's bravery, determination, spirit, raw power and potential kept coming right back to the forefront of Ash's mind. He tried to tell himself that it was impossible to have that Pichu as his starter and focus on the choices in front of him but it was just impossible for him to do so.

Finally, Ash just stepped down from the counter and looked at Professor Oak. "I'm sorry Professor... None of these Pokemon feel right for me. Five years ago I saved a Pichu in the woods outside of the Ranch... That little Pokemon was full of such fire and determination I just... I really wished it could have been my starter Pokemon. Now nothing else seems right to me when I think about other Pokemon being my starter... I'm sorry Professor." Ash hung his head in sadness thinking about the little Pichu.

Professor Oak was stunned. He never knew of this Pichu that Ash was talking about right now. It was clear to the Professor that Ash had formed a bond with this Pokemon and now he was having a tough time letting that bond go. Professor Oak suddenly had an idea. He couldn't give Ash this Pichu that he was talking about, but he could give him a Pokemon very close to Pichu. Maybe it could even help Ash get over his bond with the wild Pokemon He had befriended. That is... If this said Pokemon didn't fry Ash first or flat out refuse to be his Pokemon and ignore him. Normally this Pokemon that Professor Oak was thinking about would NEVER go to a beginner Trainer! But... Ash had proven that he was special on more than one occasion so maybe, just maybe he could handle it.

Professor Oak decided that he would let Ash try training this Pokemon. "Ash my boy, wait here for just a minute okay?" Ash nodded his head in understanding and Professor Oak disappeared further into the Lab. He came back a minute later and stood in front of Ash with a Pokeball in his hand. Ash looked confused. "What Pokemon is in there Professor?" Ash asked curiously. "This is actually a Pokemon that I captured just this morning before you got here Ash. It was outside chewing on the power cables for the Lab and I had to catch it in order to stop it. I tell you though, this Pokemon is full of spunk! I had a very hard time capturing it and actually almost wasn't able to. Now Ash, normally I would never try and give a Pokemon like this to a Trainer just starting out, but you have proven that you are a special case in many things so maybe, just maybe, you will able to raise this Pokemon. Are you ready?"

Ash thought about it for a second and then nodded his head yes. Professor Oak raised the Pokeball, which had the emblem of a lightning bolt on the top and released the Pokemon inside of it. What came out from the Pokeball surprised Ash greatly. When the Pokemon materialized it showed a small, yellow mouse looking Pokemon that had two red circles on it's cheeks, black tipped ears, three brown stripes on it's back, and a tail shaped like a thunderbolt. Ash instantly recognized the Pokemon as none other than a Pikachu.

The Pikachu shook it's head when it came out of the Pokeball and huffed it's name at the same time. "Pika!" It said while it got it's bearings. After the Pokemon had registered where it was it looked around and it's eyes landed on Professor Oak. As soon as it did the Pokemon began growling angrily and it's cheeks began sparking with electricity, ready to shock him. The Professor backed up a little from the furious Pokemon with his hands in front of his face, clearly not wanting to be electrocuted. Apparently Pikachu was still not over being captured and wanted to make the Professor pay.

Ash, who by this point had recovered from his stupor of seeing the Electric-Type, noticed the danger that Professor Oak was in and stepped in-between Pikachu and the Professor with his hands raised out to the sides. Ash spoke to the Pokemon while he did so. "Stop! Don't attack the Professor! He didn't capture you to be mean, he did it to stop you from chewing through this Labs power cables and stopping the flow of the electricity! Professor Oak has a lot of Pokemon here at the Lab who depend on it's electricity, Electric-Types just like you who need to absorb the Lab's power when they get hurt or become low on Electricity for some reason! I understand your mad and upset for being captured and if what I saw was true then you hate being inside of a Pokeball. I'm sorry for what happened to you but if you need to shock somebody then shock me! Not the Professor!"

The Pikachu stayed in it's crouched attack position, looking at Ash angrily and with it's cheeks still sparking. Right as it was about to shock Ash the Pokemon looked directly into Ash's eyes. What the Electric Pokemon saw there shocked it to it's very core. This human had the exact same caring and compassionate look in it's eyes that the human who saved him as a Pichu from falling to it's death that day five years ago did! What's more is that when Pikachu really got a good look at the human before him, he began to recognize him. He was older than he was all those years ago but Pikachu could have sworn that this human was the same person! It couldn't have been though because Pikachu had watched that very same human fall to his death after saving him from the cliff side that gave way. If he hadn't pushed Pikachu out of the way then he knew that he would have died that day. He owed that human his life... And even his evolution.

When Pikachu saw Ash fall that day he became so scared for the human who saved him and felt so helpless! He wanted to help him in some way but he knew the only way to do that would be to catch him further down stream. As a Pichu though he wasn't fast enough and those very feelings of desperation is what then caused him to evolve into Pikachu. After he had evolved, Pikachu took off running as fast as he could down stream hoping to catch Ash. He was to late though because by the time he finally got down stream Ash was no where to be seen.

Pikachu had mourned Ash. The human who saved his life. Before that day Pikachu was convinced that all humans were a waste of time and never would have thought that one of them would have risked... And given their life for his. Pikachu was sure that Ash had died on that horrible day but... Here a person that looked... And acted just like him stood! He was willing to get shocked himself to save his friend and that reminded Pikachu so much of the human who saved him. It couldn't be him though!... could it?!

By this point Pikachu had relaxed somewhat and was now just staring at Ash, it's cheeks no longer sparking and it's face no longer angry but... Confused. Ash stared right back at Pikachu with a confused and surprised look on his face. The Pokemon had suddenly stopped being aggressive and was now just staring at him. If Ash was honest, this Pikachu surprised Ash as well. it had that same fire and determination in it's eyes that Pichu had...

Ash suddenly gasped! It couldn't be... This Pikachu could not possibly be that same Pichu from five years earlier!... Could it?! Ash didn't know why but an almost invisible force made him stretch out his hand. He rested his hand on Pikachu's head and instantly a strong rush of energy was felt between the two of them. All of a sudden a bright white energy began forming around Ash's body, surrounding him and Pikachu. The light was so bright that Ash and Pikachu had to cover their eyes from inside of the energy field That was encasing them...

...

Ash opened his eyes when the bright light had finally subsided and looked around him. He was still in the Lab but everything looked... Different. Perfect almost. Everything seemed brighter and shrouded in that same white energy. Ash felt a tingling in his right palm and looked down at his hand. When he turned his palm up to look at it he gasped in shock!

His palm had some kind of weird mark on it. It was totally white in color and had the design of a star wrapped around a beating heart, inside of a circle. Ash looked at the mark in puzzlement because he had never seen it before on his hand. He only guessed that this mark was connected in some way with what was going on right now.

Ash looked looked straight ahead and saw Pikachu standing there in front of him. It was looking at it's surroundings and seemed just as confused as Ash about what was going on. The thing that struck Ash as the most odd though was the yellow energy flickering around Pikachu. It wasn't the same white and calm looking energy that surrounded them and even covered Ash. No this energy seemed wavering, uncertain, flickering and... almost contemplative in a way.

He didn't know where it came from but Ash heard a voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him that this energy surrounding Pikachu was representing it's emotions at the current time. Ash didn't know if the voice was right or not but he knew that he had to do something. They couldn't stay like this forever.

Ash slowly walked up to Pikachu and knelt down to his level. Pikachu looked at him in confusion and slight wariness. Ash just nodded his head showing that everything was going to be alright as he reached out his hand, the one that had the marking on his palm, and touched his palm back onto Pikachu's head. As soon as the connection between the two was made again, images and emotions started to pour into his mind from Pikachu. The images and emotions were of it's life as a Pichu, everything it did to survive in the wild, the feelings of loneliness it felt so often, the mistrust of humans... Ash also felt the desire in Pikachu to become strong and powerful, to stand at he top of it's species, battle fierce opponents and win every time... He saw all of the intense training that Pikachu put itself through on a daily basis as both a Pichu and now as a Pikachu, he saw all of the strong opponents that Pikachu had battled in the wild and shockingly enough to Ash... he won every time.

Ash also saw a particular memory where Pikachu was looking in through the window of a persons house and looking right at the nearby living room TV. The program that was on was all about the Legendary Bird Trio of Kanto. When it got to Zapdos and began explaining all about it's massive electrical power, Ash felt the almost overwhelming desire of want and need to be that powerful coming from Pikachu. Ash had no doubt in his mind that this Pikachu was definitely ambitious and had one hell of an intense spirit!

The last image that played in Ash's mind was one of a Pichu. It was panicking in fear and desperation as it dangled from a cliff holding on for dear life by it's paws. Ash then felt the fear and desperation disappear from Pichu as a hand reached over the edge and pulled him up to safety. He felt the confusion, enjoyment to be alive and gratitude coming from Pichu for who saved it's life. Ash felt in that moment Pichu's negative feelings towards humans slowly dissipate as it looked at it's savior... a small, no older than five year of boy.

Suddenly Ash felt the emotions in Pichu shift into fear once more as it began falling over the edge of the cliff again only to be saved by that same young boy who was now falling over the edge in Pichu's stead. Ash felt the fear and horror that washed over Pichu as he watched the human who saved his life fall over the edge. Ash then felt the fear and desperation rolling off of Pichu in waves until suddenly an explosion of power came from Pichu as it evolved into Pikachu.

Ash saw the newly evolved Pikachu run down stream as fast as it's now more extended legs would take it. The last thing Ash felt from Pikachu was the feeling of getting to the bottom of the ravine only to then be consumed by the feelings of sadness and failure at being to late to help the human who risked their life to save his. The feelings Pikachu had felt that day of mourning and despair almost suffocated Ash as he was suddenly thrown out of Pikachu's thoughts and emotions and back into that same blinding white light...

...

Ash opened his eyes again and found himself standing in Professor Oak's Lab, the way it was supposed to be and look like. He looked down and found that his hand was still on Pikachu's head. The Pokemon was looking at him with wide eyes. Ash could only guess that Pikachu had seen all of Ash's memories and emotions as well and was now trying to process everything it had seen. Ash felt the same way with everything he had just seen and felt. He had no idea what that all was or how it happened but right now Ash didn't care. He had just found out that this Pikachu was the exact same Pichu that he had saved five years ago! He didn't know how it was possible or what forces brought them together again, maybe it was Arceus herself! All Ash cared about was that he had been reunited with that same little Pokemon he had bonded with in those few short moments after Ash saved his life. He had a chance to get the starter Pokemon that he had always wanted and if Pikachu would accept him, Ash could not possibly be happier!

He withdrew his hand from Pikachu's head and then looked at his palm. The mark was gone now and only smooth skin remained. Ash figured that the event that had just occurred and the mark that had appeared on his palm must have truly been connected in some way. The mark must only show itself when that same event happens. Ash decided to ponder this later and instead turned his attention back to Pikachu who was still looking at him with wide eyes. Ash knelt down to Pikachu's level again and looked him right in the eyes. "Wow... I can't believe your the same Pichu from way back then. After that whole thing happened I kept thinking about how awesome of a Pokemon you were. You had such fire and determination, not to mention so much raw power and potential!... I always thought about going back to the forest and finding you again Pikachu but... I knew I couldn't. I wasn't even a Trainer yet and even if you would have wanted to come with me and be my Pokemon I knew that I couldn't have actually captured you... And besides that I thought you would have been long gone."

Ash looked away for a second and then continued. "I'm really sorry that you felt so bad after I fell into that river and didn't come back... You didn't deserve to go so long blaming yourself for what happened to me. I did what I did to save you and I don't regret it one bit! Your an awesome Pokemon Pikachu and I would have saved you a thousand times over!"

Ash looked back at Pikachu. "I am actually starting my own Pokemon Journey today. That's why I'm here, to get my first Pokemon. I have been training really hard for the past five years and my dream is to become the greatest Pokemon Master there has ever been or ever will be and train all of my future Pokemon to be the very best and strongest of there species!... I was supposed to either choose Squirtle, Bulbasaur or Charmander as my starter Pokemon but... While I was supposed to be choosing one of them I kept thinking about how awesome of a Pokemon you were and I kept wishing that you could have been the Pokemon I could have started with today. That's when Professor Oak went and got your Pokeball for me. He said I could choose you as my Pokemon if I wanted to but I... I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to. You have way to much spirit to be held down by any Trainer, no matter how big their dreams may be..."

Ash looked down at the ground while he said the next part. "After seeing everything you have been through I have way to much respect for you to make you come with me if you don't want to... If you promise to not damage anything at the Lab I'm sure Professor Oak will release you if I ask him to. Then you will be free again to do whatever it is you please..."

Ash fell silent and just knelt there looking down at the ground. Pikachu was absolutely shocked! Not only did he just find out that this boy was the same one that saved him all those years ago, but now that same human was putting Pikachu's happiness and well being in front of his own dream that he cared so much about and trained so hard for. Pikachu had seen Ash's memories through the connection that they had shared moments before and saw just how hard Ash had trained! After seeing all of the boy's memories and experiencing his selfless and giving nature, all the times he would put others before himself... Pikachu gained a sense of respect and admiration for Ash that he never thought he could possibly feel for a human. Now this same boy, the one who saved Pikachu's own life and had apparently dreamed these past five years of having him as his starter Pokemon was now telling Pikachu that he would have him set free. Pikachu had never seen a human so selfless before and in that moment he made a decision.

Pikachu ran past Ash and up to Professor Oak and then stopped in front of the Professor. He started pointing at the Pokeball that was in the Professor's hand, gesturing to it while saying "Pika Pika Chu Pika!" Ash looked at Pikachu gesturing towards it's Pokeball and figured that meant he did want to be released after all. Ash sadly nodded his head towards the Professor who had heard and seen everything that had happened and was still in slight shock.

The Professor looked down at Pikachu asking for it's Pokeball and then back up at Ash. Seeing Ash give the okay the Professor looked at Ash sympathetically before nodding his head 'okay'. The Professor felt even more proud of Ash than before. He knew Ash was selfless but to give up the Pokemon that he had wanted to be his starter for five years just for the Pokemon itself's happiness... Professor Oak gained even more respect for Ash in that moment.

The Professor bent down and handed Pikachu it's Pokeball. Both Ash and Professor Oak expected for the Pokemon to throw the Pokeball away in an act of showing that it wanted to be released but instead... Pikachu did something that shocked them both. It picked up it's Pokeball and then ran over to Ash and stood in front of him, pushing the Pokeball towards Ash. The boy looked confused but took the Pokeball out of Pikachu's outstretched paws anyway. After he did Pikachu ran over to Ash and climbed up Ash's body until it was sitting comfortably on Ash's shoulder.

Ash was dumbfounded about what Pikachu wanted for a moment but then realization hit him. Pikachu must have wanted to come with Ash and be his Pokemon after all! Ash looked like he might bust from happiness any moment but he wanted to be sure that this was what Pikachu wanted first. He turned his to head to look at the Pokemon on his shoulder and then asked. "Pikachu, are you sure you want to come with me and be my Pokemon?"

Pikachu nodded and then squeaked happily, "Pi Pikachu!" Ash couldn't hold it anymore and let out a huge "Whoop!" Of excitement. He spun Pikachu around a little in celebration before stopping, putting Pikachu back on his shoulder and looking at the Pokemon dead serious. " I know that you want to the most powerful Pokemon you can be Pikachu and I want to be the greatest Pomemon Master there has ever been. If we are going to be the best then we are going to have to train extremely hard! I intend to make you the strongest Electric-Type Pokemon there has ever been but I need to know if your ready for it! What do you say buddy?!" Ash asked his first Pokemon excitedly."

Pikachu also got a dead serious look on it's face and then put it's paw in the air, a determined look on it's face. "Pika! Pi Pikachu Chu Pi!" Ash saw the fire in Pikachu's eyes and knew that it would be ready to train as hard as possible to achieve their goals. He knew that he couldn't have picked a better starter Pokemon and was glad to have Pikachu by his side.

Professor Oak was watching all of this from the side lines and was amazed yet again at Ash's way with Pokemon. It was truly a sight to see. He stepped up to the new duo and spoke up. "Well Ash my boy it seems you are all ready to head out on your journey now."

Ash looked at Professor Oak and nodded his head. "Yeah, me and Pikachu better head out now so we can get a good start on the day."

Professor Oak nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good plan Ash. Though you still have plenty of time in the day, it's only 8:20 now. Make sure you take time to enjoy the sights with your Pokemon and don't just speed through your travels. The slower you go the more likely you are to see something amazing. Gary is going on his journey in a car. I tried to talk him into walking so he could enjoy the experience with his Pokemon but he won't listen. So just take your time Ash."

Ash nodded his head to the Professor's words of wisdom and decided that he would do just that. Take his time. He wasn't going to rush through his journey and miss anything! He wanted to witness it all. Besides, he would have to stop plenty so he could train his Pokemon so why not enjoy the sights to? Professor Oak spoke again getting Ash's attention. "Before you go Ash, why don't you get used to using that Poke'Dex and scan Pikachu with it?"

Ash thought it was a great idea and reached into the pouch by his side for his Poke'Dex. Pikachu hopped down so Ash could scan him better. The Poke'Dex came to life when Ash pointed it at Pikachu and then it slid out and the screen turned bright. An image of Pikachu showed up on the screen and the device began to give out the Pokemon's information.

* * *

Poke'Dex Entry No.025

Pikachu: The Electric Mouse Pokemon

"Pikachu will occasionally use an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state"

"This Pikachu is male and has the abilities Static and Lightning Rod"

"This Pokemon know's the moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt"

* * *

Ash whistled in amazement. That was actually a very impressive move set for a Pokemon that hadn't had any prior training with an actual Trainer. And the fact that Pikachu had two abilities instead of the standard one was very impressive. Ash knew that Pikachu was special and the information that Dexter had just given him proved that fact even more so.

Ash put his Poke'Dex away and Pikachu returned to his shoulder as he turned back to face Professor Oak. "Well Professor I guess this is it. Thank you so much for every thing you taught me and all the great gifts you gave me today... I really appreciate it."

Professor Oak smiled at his surrogate grandson. "It was my pleasure Ash. You earned everything that you received today. You learned so much from me these past five years and I'm very proud of you for showing such determination. I know you are going to do great things. Just remember that when you want to come home, Pallet will always be here and your mother and I will be glad to have you back."

Ash smiled back at the kind old Professor and replied back to him. "Thanks Professor and you got it! I'll call you and mom once I get to Viridian City on my Xtransceiver. It probably won't be for about two weeks though. Pikachu and I are probably going to camp out near the forests of Route 1 for awhile and really get to training hard."

Professor Oak nodded his head at that and then walked up to Ash and Pikachu. "Well I wish you both the best of luck on your journey! Take care of yourselves."

Ash simply gave a smile and a thumbs up to the Professor and then left the Lab. He and Pikachu had barely gotten down the steps and started heading to the road that would lead them to Route 1 before Ash heard somebody call his name. "Hey Ashy Boy did you forget where the Lab is? It's back that way!"

Ash turned around and saw his old childhood friend Gary Oak standing there at the steps near the Lab. He had a red convertible parked near the road that was filled to the brim with, what Ash guessed, was Gary's fan girls. Ash greeted his one time friend politely "Hey Gary. You better get up there or else the other two Trainers might show up and take the Pokemon you want."

Gary snorted. "Yeah maybe but it wouldn't matter. No matter what Pokemon I pick I'll still be a great Trainer either way! It's you that should worry Ashy boy. Your going to need as much help as you can get. Maybe if you ask really nicely I'll leave you a decent Pokemon."

Ash just smirked, knowing what Gary was trying to do. "No thanks Gary, I already have my partner, Pikachu."

Pikachu sounded off from Ash's shoulder. "Pika!"

Ash then continued again. "Actually, I already have my Poke'Dex and everything else ready to go. Me and Pikachu were just heading for Route 1 actually. Maybe if you had gotten up earlier you would have gotten your Pokemon and Poke'Dex first instead of me. But ohh well, some people need their sleep right Gary?"

Gary looked irritated but managed to hide it. "Yeah well, your still just a loser Ashy boy and I guess I'll have to remind you of that someday soon when we have our first battle. Of course I recommend that you train that little rodent of yours up a little before you even think about challenging me!"

Ash just shrugged his shoulders, not worried about Gary in the least. "I guess we will find out who is better when we battle the first time won't we? Take care of yourself Gary, choose your Pokemon wisely."

With that said Ash began to walk away. He stopped for a moment and turned back to look at Gary with a serious face. "Oh and Gary... Never. Call. Pikachu. a Rodent. Ever. Again."

Gary looked at Ash's stone cold face and felt a little uneasy. However he just hid his unease with a smirk. "Whatever. Talk to you later... Loser."

Gary walked away and Ash just shook his head at the boy's immaturity. He then turned to Pikachu. "You ready to go buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head excitedly. "Pi Pika Pi!"

Ash nodded his head and then they set off for Route 1 and the first leg of their journey.

...

Ash and Pikachu had been on Route 1 for awhile. Talking back and forth and sharing laughs about anything they could. Eventually they came to a section of Route 1 that was covered in miles of field on both sides of the road. Ash stopped and looked around, taking everything in. He veered off the path and walked into the field on the left side of the road.

Since it was late July the days were hot and there was not a lot of rain at the moment. The grass in the field was pretty brown and parched and Ash nodded his in approvement as he continued walking through the field. Pikachu seemed confused as to why Ash was walking through the field. "Pika pi?" Ash looked up at the Pokemon on his shoulder and answered it's question. "We're looking for a good spot to pitch camp and train for a week or two. I really want you to have a major power advantage over not just other Trainer's Pokemon who are at our level right now, but I want you to be the strongest of all the other Pokemon I end up getting so they have someone to look up to in terms of strength and all out power, that way they can see the results of hard training. This field seemed pretty promising and I wanted to check it out closer. It's wide open, so we have plenty of room to work your speed, now if it just has a few more things I'm looking for that we can use for your training then this field will work out perfectly for us."

Pikachu looked excited at the mention of training and getting stronger and nodded his head eagerly. Ash eventually came to a spot in the field that was about three hundred yards away from the road. The spot he found was perfect. It was right next to a large stream that they could use for drinking water and plus, the current was moving fast enough and was just deep enough that it would allow training in the water perfectly.

There was a small area right near the stream that was shaded by trees and Ash decided to use this for the campsite. Some yards away was a large cluster of rocks and boulders that Ash knew would be perfect for training Pikachu's agility, strength, power, accuracy and physical moves as well as really work on his Electric-Type attacks. Pikachu's 'Volt Power' as Ash liked to call his ability to use electricity, was something that Ash was going to MAJORLY work with Pikachu on.

All in all, Ash liked what he found and decided to stay here and train for awhile. Ash headed back to where the campsite was going to be and then started setting everything up. He pitched the tent, made a small fire pit and gathered a healthy supply of firewood from the nearby forest and once he was done with his campsite Ash stood back and admired his work. He smiled approvingly and then set to work making he and Pikachu lunch. Ash cooked his usual healthy meal for himself which consisted of some dried meat, veggies and some fruit. For Pikachu, he was setting him up on a particular Pokemon food and diet. The food was meant purely for Electric-Types and had several great benefits for them in the food, the most namely of which really helped to increase the Pokemon's electric power. Ash added a few vitamins and herbs to the mix while he was preparing the food that supported growth in strength, power, speed, endurance and many other attributes he felt would really benefit Pikachu's overall health and growth. Ash also made a few Poffins that would really help Pikachu's outer image glow much more in things like the overall feel and texture of his fur.

When they were done with lunch Ash explained to Pikachu their training routine. Pikachu would first work his overall speed by running through the miles long field as fast and for as long as he could. This would help Pikachu learn the move Quick Attack much faster and once he finally learned the move he would run through the field using nothing but Quick Attack for as long and as fast as he could. This method would assure that Pikachu's Quick Attack would keep getting faster and also help his training in three area's: His base speed would greatly improve, his stamina and endurance would also raise drastically and through all of that speed training Pikachu may become able to unlock a move that only the fastest of Pokemon can use... Extremespeed. Ash had read all about the most powerful speed attack a Pokemon could learn. It relied completely on a Pokemon's sheer speed and power. A LOT of speed! Ash knew that Pikachu could learn the move but it would take quite some time and the first thing to learn was Quick Attack. But that would all come in good time and intense training.

Pikachu would then hit the river and work on swimming drills for an hour so it could build it's muscle strength, speed and stamina all at the same time. From there he would go to the "Rock Hollow" as Ash dubbed the really rocky part of the field that had huge boulders and rocks everywhere, and work on several things. Ash would first have him work his agility by running as fast as he could while weaving in and out through the large rocks and boulders, all while Ash stood outside and threw rocks at Pikachu, having him dodge all of the rocks that he could. Pikachu would do this down on the ground and also up on top of the rocks to work both his moves Agility and Double Team.

Pikachu would then work on his physical and fighting moves. Pikachu would do things like smash his head into the large boulders using Tackle as long as he could so he could increase his power in moves like Tackle and Headbutt to name a few. Pikachu would also work on hitting his tail on some of the large boulders trying to break them. This would eventually unlock Iron Tail. He would also work hitting, kicking and fighting drills on the large rocks using a multitude of different attack combinations. This type of training had the dual purpose of hardening and strengthening Pikachu's body, while at the same time helping him to eventually learn Fighting-Type moves like Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Focus Punch and a large variety of others.

Ash would then have Pikachu work on increasing and strengthening his electrical attacks and also work on training to overcome his type disadvantages all at the same time. Pikachu would work on strengthening his "Volt Power" and addressing his type weaknesses by striking some of the many massive boulders and also the very ground itself with attacks like his Thunderbolt. He would strike these huge boulders and the ground using his electric attacks for as long as he possibly could and with as much power as he could muster. Only stopping when he felt like passing out. Ash told Pikachu that since Electric-Types had such big disadvantages against Rock and Ground-Type Pokemon he wanted Pikachu to work on his electric power until he could break apart massive boulders and leave craters in the ground with just his electric attacks.

Ash told Pikachu that this type of training, though very hard, would have the benefits of not only making Pikachu's "Volt Power" much more powerful and keep increasing the more he trained this way, but also it would make his electric attacks strong against his supposed "Type Superiors", making one nasty surprise for any Trainers they faced that used either Rock or Ground-Type Pokemon. Also, training this way could very potentially unlock Pikachu's three strongest Electric-Type moves: Volt Tackle, Electro Ball and Thunder. Granted it may take some time, but Ash knew that Pikachu would eventually learn these moves using this type of training.

When Pikachu seemed confused on how it was supposed to break solid rock and crater the ground with nothing but it's Electric-Type attacks, Ash explained to him a new method he had devised in using electric attacks. Ash told Pikachu that when he was trying to smash boulders and destroy the ground with his electricity, all he needed to do was condense and compact his electricity before releasing it. Focusing all of his power and strength into creating solid mass with his lighting so when it hit a solid object like a boulder or even the ground itself, it would hit with massive force and power, basically overcoming the resistance provided by the boulder or ground. Thus, either shattering the rock or cratering the ground.

Ash called this new form of using an Electric-Pokemon's power 'Focused Lightning'. And the possibilities were literally LIMITLESS! This new type of training that only Pikachu and any other Electric-Type Pokemon Ash obtains will do, could possibly make Electric-Type Pokemon one of the most powerful types in the Pokemon world. If an Electric Pokemon mastered 'Focused Lightning' it could literally give Electric-Types no other type they were weak to since they could just use this new method of electrical power and overcome any defense or superior type Pokemon with just sheer power. Meaning extremely high and condensed voltage. Like an actual thunderbolt dropping from the sky. Natural thunderbolts COULD shatter rock and crater the ground, so Ash figured... Why couldn't Electric-Type Pokemon do the same thing with their own power? The training to master this technique was extremely hard but Ash looked at it as worth it. And he knew that Pikachu could do it.

Of course, Ash explained to Pikachu that when he finally learned how to use this new type of electric power he would have to go easy on ALL Pokemon he used it on, no matter if it was a type Pikachu was strong or 'weak' against, he had to go easy! Otherwise he could seriously hurt his opponents. Pikachu obviously understood and agreed. He wanted to be powerful not hurt other Pokemon.

Ash also told Pikachu that eventually, when he was strong enough, they would take 'Focused Lightning' and take it to the next level by applying the same concept to Steel-Pokemon. However, that would have to come later and once Pikachu got MUCH stronger. If Pikachu was ever going to punch holes through solid steel with nothing but his electric based attacks, then he was going to need an insane amount of Volt Power in his body.

Ash contemplated if this new form of 'Type Overcoming' training he was developing could work with the other types as well? Only time would tell.

One thing that made Pikachu's training that much harder was the fact that Ash had Pikachu wear one of the weighted bodysuits that Professor Oak had given him. The little Electric Mouse would wear this bodysuit his ENTIRE training session, offering much more resistance and difficulty to the training. Ash wasn't lying when he told Pikachu before they began this training regimen that it would be suicide, but Pikachu loved every minute of it because he knew... He could feel himself getting stronger!

Of course, Ash was no slacker. This was training time for EVERYONE, including him. Everyday while Pikachu would do his training Ash would do his and just like Pikachu, he wore one of the weighted body suits that were actually meant for Fighting Pokemon like Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. Ash would train his cardio, power, strength, speed, agility, flexibility and fighting skills using all of the training drills that Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan taught him. He would run the field as fast as he could in sprints or as far as he could in running for distance. He would practice his fighting drills and techniques on trees and boulders, he would lift weights using the dumbbells and barbells meant for Fighting-Type Pokemon, he would stretch himself hard to further his flexibility and generally worked many other aspects of his own physical abilities. The way Ash saw it, a Trainer should do as he makes his Pokemon do. That includes training just as hard.

Needless to say, the next two weeks were going to be ones of growth and change...

...

One week of training had passed and Pikachu was gaining more and more power and strength everyday. He had managed to learn Quick Attack, Double Team, Agility and Mega Punch in just one week of the intense training program he was on. His strength, power, agility, speed, endurance and his Volt Power had all increased nicely during the past week and Ash was proud of his Pokemon's progress.

Ash himself had also been training hard the whole week and was feeling exceptionally strong himself. He believed one more week of intense training would be all they needed before they set out for Virdian City. Of course, their training would never stop, but the weeks long training sessions would only happen once and awhile when Ash felt that they just needed to take a break from constant traveling.

Ash and Pikachu had just finished another day of tough training and was on the way back to their camp when he heard a loud squawking coming from the north of the wide open field. Ash immediately took off for the sound with Pikachu bouncing on his shoulder the whole way. The duo followed the sound to a spot in the field that had a few scattered trees dispersed here and there and a few shrubs sticking out of the ground. In the middle of this clearing was a flock of angry Spearow attacking a crouching Pokemon who seemed to scared to move.

Ash didn't waste a second and instantly commanded Pikachu who was already on the ground, "Pikachu use a dispersed Thunderbolt to strike all of those Spearow and scare them away!"

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking and then he let loose the attack. "Chu!" Pikachu called out as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at the flock of angry birds. The attack struck them all and they cried out in pain as they were being electrocuted. Once the shock had passed a few of the Spearow turned tail and flew off but a few stayed behind to face their attacker.

Instantly the few remaining Spearow dive bombed Pikachu and tried to hit him with their Peck attacks. Ash just calmly instructed Pikachu to dodge the attacks and then Pikachu began swerving out of the way of the angry and attacking Spearow with practiced ease. Once he was clear of the attacks Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Wave and knock the Spearow out of the sky. Pikachu launched a widespread electric wave that immediately hit the Bird Pokemon and knocked them out of the air, causing them all to hit the ground with a hard 'crash'.

All of the Spearow were now out of the fight except for one who remained standing even though it was beaten up pretty badly and still sparking with the after shocks of Pikachu's Thunder Wave. Ash was impressed with this Spearow's heart and told Pikachu to give it a good fight. The Mouse Pokemon nodded at his trainer and then turned to face the struggling Spearow. The Bird Pokemon suddenly charged at Pikachu with it's beak glowing white. "Dodge it Pikachu, jump to the side to avoid it and then hit it with your tail!"

Pikachu jumped out of the way just as Spearow made to hit Pikachu and struck with it's glowing beak. As Spearow missed and passed by, Pikachu brought it's tail around and hit Spearow hard, sending it skidding in the dirt. Ash raised his hand, "Now Pikachu... end this with Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at the struggling to stand Spearow and smashed into it hard with it's head, sending the Tiny Bird Pokemon flying through the air where it then hit the ground and didn't get back up. "Great job Pikachu come on back!" Ash called to his Pokemon. Pikachu came back to Ash's side and climbed back up to his shoulder, not even breathing hard from the battle it just fought. Ash brought out an empty Pokeball from the belt he kept wrapped around his waist and then pointed it at Spearow. "Time to catch our first new friend buddy." Ash said to Pikachu. The Pokemon chirped his agreement and then Ash threw the Pokeball at Spearow. The ball hit it's mark and the Pokemon was sucked inside of it, where it then commenced to roll back and forth a few times before the Pokeball dinged and went still, signifying a successful capture. Ash walked over and picked the Pokeball up. "We did it buddy, our first new Pokemon." Pikachu pumped it's fist excitedly in the air and high fived Ash.

The young Trainer attached the Pokeball back to his belt then went over to the Pokemon he had just saved. The small Pokemon was laying there on the ground still crouched in a position that showed how terrified it was. Ash bent down next to the Pokemon and was finally able to make out what it was. The identity shocked him but he knew without a doubt that the Pokemon he was looking at... was a Budew. Ash couldn't believe that this Pokemon was actually a Budew! They were Pokemon native to Sinnoh and were never seen in Kanto, so for Ash to see one here was definitely puzzling. The small Grass-Type Pokemon looked at Ash with wide and scared eyes. Ash slowly reached his hand out showing that he meant no harm and touched the side of Budew's face comfortingly. The small Pokemon slowly relaxed into Ash's hand. "Bud... Bud Ew" it said as Ash continued to stroke the side of it's face. "It's alright little buddy I won't hurt you. It does seem like you might be hurt a little though... If you come back to my camp with me I can fix you right up. How does that sound?"

Budew looked at Ash for a second before nodding it's head. Ash smiled softly and picked the Pokemon up, cradling it in his arms as he made his way back to his camp.

...

Once Ash made it back to the campsite he sat Budew down near the tent and went to get his pack and retrieve medical supplies. Upon getting back Ash sprayed some Super Potion on Budews cuts and bruises and then gave it an Oran Berry to recover it's strength. After Budew seemed settled a little Ash released his newly captured Spearow so he could also dress it's wounds. Spearow looked at Ash wearily until the boy began stroking it's feathers softly, making it coo and relax a little. Ash smiled and then sprayed more of the Super Potion on Spearow's wounds, instantly healing it. Ash then gave his new Pokemon an Oran Berry and continued to stroke the little Bird Pokemon as it ate the berry gratefully. Ash then spoke to Spearow, "Hey Spearow, I just wanted you to know that I was very impressed with the way you battled against Pikachu today. Even though you were outmatched you still fought back valiantly. I can help make you the strongest Spearow and eventually Fearow that there has ever been, but only if you are willing to work alongside me and Pikachu as a team and are ready to train harder than you ever have before. What do you say? Are you in?"

The Bird Pokemon didn't have to think about it and instantly cawed happily, "Row Spear Spearow!" Ash grinned. "Alright! We start training tomorrow, so be ready Spearow!" The Pokemon nodded it's head before it turned and began grooming it's feathers. Ash decided to take this time and scan Spearow with the Poke'Dex so he could get some more information on his new Pokemon. He scanned Spearow and listened to what Dexter had to say:

* * *

Poke'Dex Entry No.021

Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon

"It flaps it's small wings busily to fly. Using it's beak, it searches in grass for prey."

"This Spearow is male and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper"

This Pokemon knows the moves: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack and Pursuit"

* * *

Ash was impressed with Spearow's moves and abilities. In time he could become a very strong Pokemon given the right training. Of course, with Ash that would be no problem. He didn't bother scanning Budew since it wasn't a native of the Kanto region and no information would be available about it. He didn't need it anyway, Ash knew almost everything he needed to know about every known Pokemon in the regions, thanks to his constant studying and all of Professor Oak's invaluable teachings. The only thing Ash really needed his Poke'Dex for was to tell him what abilities and gender each new Pokemon he captured had and also what move set they currently possessed. Other than that, Ash knew everything else he needed to know already. The only thing that Ash currently knew about Budew was that it was female and that was about it.

All of a sudden Ash felt something at his pants leg and looked down to see Budew standing there looking up at Ash. He turned and knelt down next to Budew and then spoke to it. "What is it Budew?" The Grass-Type looked at the Pokeball's on Ash's belt and began pointing to it with the bud on top of it's head. Ash looked at where Budew was pointing and then looked back at it. "Do you want to be my Pokemon and get stronger as well Budew?" The little Pokemon nodded it's excitedly and started jumping up and down. "Bud Bud Budew!"

Ash smiled widely and then pulled another Pokeball from his belt. "Okay then Budew! Welcome to the team!" With that said he touched the Pokeball to Budew's head and then, just like Spearow, it was sucked inside of the Pokeball and didn't even struggle as the Pokeball dinged, completing the capture. Ash grinned like crazy as he held up Budew's Pokeball to Pikachu. "Alright buddy we got another friend to add to the team!"

Pikachu nodded it's head happily. "Pi Pika Pi!"

Ash released Budew and then he and Pikachu, along with their two new friends, sat and enjoyed the rest of the evening by the campfire. Tomorrow would begin their second week of training and it would be the toughest by far.

...

The second week of training had come and gone and was all together very successful. Pikachu continued to train hard with it's training routine and kept getting stronger everyday. Ash made sure that he kept increasing the intensity on Pikachu so the training never got even remotely easy. Spearow and Budew had also begun their own training that same week and were coming along extremely nicely. Ash had set them up on a strict diet of Pokemon food geared for each of their types just like Pikachu and he also fed each of them Poffins just as he did with Pikachu so they were all getting everything they could possibly need nutrition wise.

Ash decided that he would make every Pokemon of his all go through the exact same kind of extreme physical conditioning program. Every single one of his Pokemon would all work their endurance, stamina, strength, power, speed, agility, flexibility and every other physical attribute they had to their absolute max and beyond. Ash didn't want to have a single Pokemon that was better in any area physically than another. He wanted them all to be equal and at the same level. And at a very high level at that!

The only thing that would individualize each of his Pokemon's training programs would be when he got down to type specific training. The training would go like this: All of his Pokemon would work on their moves first, trying to master each one they knew and then learn new ones. Then they would all work on type disadvantage training, which meant constantly subjecting themselves to every kind of move and element they were weak to until they built higher and higher levels of tolerance to those same moves and elements. If he didn't have a certain Pokemon that knew a move that Ash needed the Pokemon he was training to be subjected to, then Ash would try and re-create that element himself some how and then attack his Pokemon with it. All of his Pokemon worked out with either free weights or wore body weights while they trained, and each of his Pokemon (who could that is), would all work fighting and martial arts drills so their reaction time and fighting skills would sharply improve.

Ash would also have his Pokemon drill extremely hard on physical skills that they naturally were not adept at. Such as having Spearow run on the ground with leg weights on so he could become used to running on the ground as easily as he flew in the air.

All in all, Ash trained his Pokemon to the bone in just about every different form of training there was. He wanted his Pokemon to not have a single weakness their opponents could exploit and the only way to do that was to train themselves into the ground hard every day and work every type of training angle they could. Yet again Ash was glad that he had studied so hard for five years, otherwise he would never have known all of these different training routines. The best part was, he continued to learn how to create and develop new types of training all the time by working with his Pokemon one on one and reading new books on training every chance he got. Ash was determined to make himself and his Pokemon the best and the strongest there ever was... and by damn he was going to do it to!

Ash had just finished his own training for the day and was now off to find Pikachu, Spearow and Budew so he could relieve them for the day. Eventually he found them all in the Rock Hollow engaging in the final stretch of their training. Pikachu was practicing Focus Lightning on a nearby boulder and was actually starting to crack the rock. Budew was at a nearby tree panting heavily as she practiced her Absorb attack on it. She was trying to focus on absorbing as much energy from the tree as she could and then she would put it back into the tree by re-directing the flow of the energy. This was how Ash was trying to get her to learn her more powerful absorption moves like Mega and Giga Drain.

Besides the physical training program that Budew underwent with both Pikacha and Spearow, this was how she spent the entirety of her training. Practicing all of her Grass-Types moves and making them as powerful as she could while at the same time trying to learn new moves and then perfect those. She started off knowing Absorb, Growth, Stun Spore and Tackle. She had learned in the past week: Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, Leech Seed and Headbutt. Budew was coming along very nicely in her training and Ash was thoroughly impressed at just how fast she grew in strength, learned new attacks and then mastered them. She also had already shown that she possessed the ability Natural Cure and after watching her train the way she did there was no denying... she was a special Pokemon indeed. Ash didn't know how she ended up in Kanto or how she got into a fight with that flock of Spearow but he didn't care. All he knew was that he got a great Pokemon with amazing potential out of the deal and he was happy.

Ash saw Spearow flying low to the ground and going as fast as it could while weaving in and out of all the big boulders littered everywhere in the Rock Hollow. He was wearing the body weights that were specially made for flying types as he flew, that way he could get stronger through the added resistance on it's wings. Over the past week Spearow had gotten much faster while not just flying but also running on the ground. All of his physical attributes had increased nicely and he had even learned the new moves: Aerial Ace and Agility. Ash could tell that Spearow was going to be very strong and even more so once he evolved into Fearow.

Ash called his Pokemon in and they all came running to meet him happily. After he had greeted them all they made their way back to camp so they could eat supper and then relax. Once they all made it back to camp and had eaten supper they settled around the campfire that Ash had just lit and began to relax. Ash looked at his Pokemon and then spoke. "Alright guys, tomorrow we head out for Virdian City. We've been training hard and we will continue to do so on the road but we need to get going now. I'm very happy with all of your progress so far and I know that you will all keep getting stronger. We will end up getting a lot of new Pokemon friends on our journey and it will be up to you three to help me raise all of the new Pokemon and make them a part of the team. I'm going to make every Pokemon I have the strongest that they can possibly be but I also want us all to be a family and have each others backs. Can I count on you guys?"

Ash got a rousing chorus of calls from his Pokemon and he smiled. "Good I'm glad to hear you all say that! Now let's get some sleep so we can be ready to leave early tomorrow morning what do you say?" The three Pokemon agreed and then Ash returned Spearow and Budew before putting out the fire and then heading to his tent with Pikachu, ready for tomorrow's venture to Viridian City and any new adventure they may end up facing...

_(End Chapter Three)_

* * *

Post Chapter A/N:** Well everybody, there was chapter three! Hope you all liked it! Now, I would like to address a few things in this A/N. **

**1: Ash's Pokemon may seem like that they evolve often in this story but be rest assured, their evolution will definitely fit the speed of this story and all of the many battles that Ash will face. Plus, as you all read in this chapter Ash trains his Pokemon extremely hard! Naturally they will evolve much faster. I also don't like working with pre-evolved Pokemon very long so...**

**2: I will only describe the training program that Ash's Pokemon will follow in short explanations from here on out. I don't want to waste time every chapter going on and on about training. I have given a good explanation of their training regimen in this chapter and I will only further describe training programs when Ash gets a special Pokemon who needs special training. And for everyone who just needs to know: Ash's Pokemon will all follow an extreme physical conditioning program and then branch off into type specific training that each Pokemon will follow for their individual needs. Just know this everyone... Ash and his Pokemon are training EXTREMELY hard and every time I mention that Ash's Pokemon are training in the future chapters, use this chapter and this A/N to know that their training program is very intense! I will still explain things a little when it comes to the training but just not as much.**

**3: I am not going to rush through any of this story or any of the regions. There is a lot of stuff I want to cover and explore so I am taking my time and just gliding through it all!**

**4: This is an Advanceshipping fic. I'm doing this for two reasons: The first is because I just love that Shipping and the second is because I'm dedicating this story and the Advanceshipping to my good friend, Advanceforeverandafter.**

**5: There will be no AshxPokemon in this fic. I can't get into reading or writing it. Sorry guys!**

**...**

**So that's it for now everyone! If I think of anything else I'll let you know in the A/N of chapter four. Yet again I want to thank you all so much for your support... I can't thank you enough! Keep your ideas and reviews flowing my dear readers and remember: Just because I may not like one idea you offer me doesn't mean I won't like the next one! Another big thank you to the following: 'xDragoon55', 'ThomasLight' and 'TinkotheWolf' ****You guys... And lady, are amazing and I'm so grateful to have you as readers!**** Last but certainly not least... My muse and inspiration... She is an amazing person and I am so fortunate to have had her come across my story... Ladies and Gentlemen! From your computer monitors... please give a round of applause for none other... Than 'Advanceforeverandafter' herself!**

**So until next time dear readers! Guys, you know what to do, stay cool. And my dear ladies... What can I say to you? You are a mystery surrounded by an enigma... And yet you are truly a beautiful master piece! Always remember that your perfect just the way you are.**

**_Next time!... 'More Pokemon and The Boulder Badge!'_**


	4. More Pokemon and The BoulderBadge!

A/N:**Yo everybody! I'm back yet again with another chapter of this soon to be very popular story! I want to yet again thank everyone who is loyally following my story and waiting for the new chapters to be posted. Your support is my life-blood for writing this story. I want to say that starting in this chapter I am going to try and shorten the rest of the chapters. Extremely long chaps like the ones I have been posting takes a very long time to get up and I don't know about you guys but I want some faster updates yeah? **

**So that's it... there is really nothing left to say except for this: Expect quite a few changes to the Pokemon storyline once Ash gets the Cascade Badge and then heads out towards Vermillion City. I'm not going to give anything major away except for this little tidbit of info. Go on to Bulbapedia and look up the badges from all of the regions in the show or more specifically... the ones in Kanto. Read that whole section and then anybody who thinks they know what I'm going to do can PM me. Let's just say this... I'm going to be doing something that no other Pokemon writer (to my knowledge) has ever done before.**

**Now without further ado! Let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, anything affiliated with it or anything else copyrighted that might be mentioned in this story.**

**...**

_The Greatest There Was Or Ever Will Be_

_ Chapter Four: 'More Pokemon and The Boulderbadge!'_

* * *

Ash got up early in the morning before the had risen, as usual, and then stretched and did a few exercises while he watched the sun rise. He was right when he told himself that sunrises on the road would be different then they were all the years he had watched them from the roof of his house. Even though he wasn't that far away from Pallet Town it was still an angle that he had never before seen the sun rise at before and he wanted to soak up every moment. After the sun came up and he finished his exercises Ash set down by the fire pit and after lighting a fire began cooking for himself and his Pokemon. Even though his Pokemon ate Pokemon food Ash still liked cooking it over the fire so all of the flavor could really take hold and his Pokemon would really enjoy eating it.

No sooner than the food started cooking did Pikachu come out of the tent looking hungry as he ran to Ash's side. "Hungry buddy?" Ash asked his first Pokemon. Pikachu nodded his head furiously in confirmation. "Pika pikachu!" The small Electric-Type Pokemon called out. Ash chuckled and then released his other two Pokemon, Budew and Spearow, so they could eat as well. After Ash had finished making breakfast he and his Pokemon settled down for a nice and relaxing breakfast. At least, they would have if Ash hadn't heard something riffling through his backpack that was sat near his tent.

Ash turned around to see what was going through his pack and saw a Pokemon he recognized all to well. It was a Rattata, picking through Ash's backpack hoping to find some food. Ash had guessed the smell of the cooking Pokemon food had lured it in and now it was trying to find the source of the smell. He grabbed some of the leftover food that he had on his plate and slowly walked over to the foraging Pokemon. When Rattata noticed Ash it went to take off until Ash put the food in front of it. The Pokemon cautiously sniffed the food before it then began to devour it.

While the Pokemon ate away at the morsels of food Ash withdrew his Poke'Dex and scanned the Pokemon.

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.019_

_Rattata:The Mouse Pokemon_

_"It searches for food all all day long. Rattata gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow  
constantly during its lifetime"  
_

_"This Rattata is male and has the abilities Run Away, Guts and Hustle"_

_"This Pokemon know's the moves:Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy and Bite"  
_

* * *

Ash looked back at Rattata and thought, '_This Rattata is actually pretty special... to know all of those moves already and have all three abilities that a Rattata can have? Impressive..." _Ash was broken from his thoughts by Pikachu who was bounding over from his place near the fire and over to Rattata where he then sat down and began talking animatedly to his Mouse Pokemon kin about... whatever it was they talked about in Poke'Speech. While they did that, Ash returned Spearow and Budew who had just finished eating to their Pokeball's and then began tearing the campsite down and packing everything up. When he was done Ash went to get Pikachu but found him standing there behind him with Rattata by his side. Ash was confused until Pikachu began explaining everything to Ash that he and Rattata had been discussing.

Apparently, according to Pikachu, Rattata had dreams of becoming as strong as he possibly could and so he went everywhere challenging strong, wild Pokemon to battle. He had recieved plenty of experience and learned the moves he had now by battling the way he had so far, but he wanted to get more powerful and he didn't know how to achieve it. Pikachu had told Rattata all about Ash and his dream, along with how hard he made himself, Budew and Spearow train and how much stronger they had all gotten in just a short amount of time training with Ash.

Rattata came up to Ash after Pikachu finished his explanation and just sat and looked at the young Trainer. Ash bent down and addressed the Pokemon. "Is it true Rattata? Do you want to become the strongest you can be?"

Rattata nodded it's head vigorously."Rat Ta Rattata!"

Ash smiled and then asked. "Do you want to come with me and be my Pokemon? I'll make you the strongest you could ever be and that's a promise."

Rattata nodded again in confirmation. "Rat Ta Ta Rat!"

Ash pulled a Pokeball from his belt and lightly touched Rattata on the head with it. The Pokemon was sucked inside in a beam of red energy and the Pokeball didn't even wobble as it fell still completing the capture.

Ash stood up and grinned happily before attaching the Pokeball to his belt and then taking off for the main path with Pikachu now at his spot on Ash's shoulder.

...

Ash was now walking the path to Viridian City and was coming closer to the section of Route 1 that cut through some woods. He was just beginning to enter the forest until he heard what sounded like a battle being waged off to the right of the path. Ash followed the sounds of fighting and eventually came onto the scene of two Pokemon, a Nidoran (male), and a Nidoran (female) fighting in a little clearing.

Ash pulled out his Poke'Dex and scanned the two fighting Pokemon:

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.029_

_"Nidoran-Female: The Poison Poison Pin Pokemon"_

_"While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal"_

_"This Nidoran-Female: Has the abilities Poison Point, Rivalry and Hustle"_

_This Pokemon know's the moves: Tackle, Scratch, Double Kick and Poison Sting"_

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.032_

_"Nidoran-Male: The Poison Pin Pokemon"_

_"It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection"_

_"This Nidoran-Male: Has the abilities Poison Point, Rivalry and Hustle"_

_This Pokemon know's the moves: Tackle, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick and Poison Sting"_

* * *

Ash put his Poke'Dex away and then watched in rapt attention as the two Pokemon battled it out with one another. Each one was battling with higher than usual levels of skill than a wild Pokemon should have, which lead Ash to his next decision. He walked out into the clearing and addressed the two Pokemon who by this point had seen him and stopped fighting.

"Hey you two I see you like battling! I have a proposition for you: I challenge you both to a two on two battle. You guys against my Pokemon. If you win I give you each a week supply of Pokemon food. If you lose, you become my Pokemon and then I'll train you both up and show you what true strength is! What do you say?

Both Pokemon thought about it for a minute and then nodded their heads in agreement. Ash smiled and then pulled two Pokeballs from his belt. "Spearow, Budew show your power!"

The two Pokemon appeared with shouts of their names and then settled on the field, ready for battle. "Are you guys ready?! This is your first battle after all of the training you have been through. You ready to ready rock 'n' roll?!" Ash exclaimed loudly.

Budew and Spearow called again loudly. "ROW! BUD!"

"Alright then let's go!"

At that moment both Nidorans started to charge.

"Dodge those Tackles and then Spearow you use Aerial Ace on the female Nidoran! Budew jump out if the way and then hit the other Nidoran with Absorb!"

Spearow flew out of the way of the incoming Tackle and then followed up with an Aerial Ace that hit Nidoran and sent her skidding through the dirt.

Budew jumped to the side of the male Nidoran and then hit the Poison Pin Pokemon with the tendrils of the energy sucking Absorb attack. Nidoran got weak and started to fall to his side until the other Nidoran came from the side and hit Budew sending her flying away from the Male Nidoran and ending Absorb.

Budew landed near Spearow with a cry of her name. "Budew!"

"You alright Budew?" Ash called to his Pokemon.

Budew nodded her head and stood back up.

Both Nidorans were ready to go again and prepared their attacks. The male Nidoran began using Focus Energy while the other Nidoran launched a Poison Sting at Budew.

"Budew jump to the side and avoid that Poison Sting, follow up then with Stun Spore!'

Budewe dodged the attack and then launched the yellow paralyzing powder that floated towards the female Nidoran.

At the same time, the other Nidoran took of towards Spearow, fully pumped from the focus energy. He began using Peck over and over again trying to hit the Bird Pokemon. "Spearow use Agility to dodge!"

Before Spearow could dodge in time, Nidoran suddenly went into a Double Kick and hit the Flying Pokemon, sending him flying towards the ground where he hit and then grunted in pain.

On the other side of the battle the female Nidoran was about to be hit by the Stun Spore. Suddenly, the male Nidoran appeared and used Double Kick to kick up a bunch of dirt into the air where it then collided with Stun Spore, cancelling the attack.

Ash looked towards Budew and Spearow, who had just gotten back to his feet and spoke to them. "You guys ready to keep going?"

"Bud Bud!" Budew called!

"Row! Spearow!" Spearow echoed back.

"Alright then then you two let's end this!" Ash shouted.

"Spearow pick Budew up, then use Agility and speed toward the Nidorans!"

Spearow did just that and a few seconds later they were flying at high speeds towards the Poison Pin pair of Pokemon.

"Now Spearow let Budew go and use the momentum to hit the Male Nidoran with an Aerial Ace! Budew, use the speed of Spearow letting you go to use Headbutt and smash into the other Nidoran!"

Spearow and Budew obeyed perfectly and then performed their attacks. The Nidoran pair wasn't prepared for the perfect teamwork strategy from their opponents and so they took the full force of the attacks. Spearow let Budew go and the Grass Pokemon smashed into the female Nidoran at full speeds, sending her sailing far backwards. Spearow used the momentum from Agility and instantly turned in mid direction towards the male Nidoran and began rocketing towards the unprepared Pokemon in a high speed Aerial Ace. The Flying-Pokemon hit it's mark and sent Nidoran careening back towards it's partner.

Ash didn't let up. "Budew use Leech Seed on the female Nidoran while she's down! Spearow, get in close to the male and use a rapid Fury Attack!"

Ash's Pokemon attacked their opponents viciously. Budew launched her Leech Seed and implanted onto the female Nidoran, causing her to become wrapped up in energy sucking vines. As the female Nidoran bellowed in pain the male tried to get up and assist his downed comrade, only for Spearow to appear in front of him and began a vicious assault of Fury Attacks.

After Spearow had finished his attack he used one more smack from his wing and sent the male Nidoran flying into his partner who was still struggling inside of the energy stealing vines of Leech Seed. After the male Nidoran slammed into the female both of them fell completely to the ground.

Ash was about to call the final attacks until Budew began glowing green. A second later she made small roots appear out of the ground that headed towards the downed and intertwined Nidoran pair. The roots circled the Poison Pin Pokemon and then began sapping energy from the pair. The stolen energy then started tracing back along the roots until it found Budew again and began nourishing her back to full health.

Ash knew that this new move was Ingrain and was about to comment on it until something else happened. Long, dark green tendrils of energy, much larger than those of Absorb began flowing from Budew. The second new attack struck the downed pair of Pokemon and started draining large amounts of energy from them. The recovered energy then began heading back towards Budew who redirected the energy flow towards Spearow and began restoring her partners health.

Ash was stunned. Budew just learned Ingrain AND Mega Drain all at once. He couldn't believe how fast Budew was growing!

After Spearow regained his health he chirped a thank you to Budew who nodded back in response. Ash, now seeing that his Pokemon were fully recovered, called the final attack of the battle. "Alright guys let's end this! Spearow, pick Budew back up and then head towards both Nidorans a fast as you can! Once you get right on top of them stay intertwined and then start spinning to gain more speed! After that hit them with a double Tackle attack!"

Ash's Pokemon did as commanded and began the attack combination. As they were right on top of the Nidoran pair the only thing that the two downed Pokemon could do was brace for impact. Spearow and Budew smashed right into the two wild Pokemon with their combined Tackle, causing a huge dust cloud to kick up.

Ash's Pokemon returned to his side and then Ash waited for the dust to settle. As it did he saw two unconscious Pokemon laying sprawled out on the ground. Ash smiled and then pulled two empty Pokeballs from his belt. He chucked them at the two Pokemon and after hitting them dead on they were sucked inside. After a few moments of twitching the two Pokeballs lay still and 'dinged' with the sound of two complete captures. Ash walked over and picked up both Pokeballs. He then walked over to Spearow and Budew and began congratulating them.

"That was an awesome battle guys I'm so proud of you! Training is really paying off and I am so happy with how far you've both come in just a week!"

The two Pokemon began cheering happily and embraced Ash. After returning the hug Ash congratulated his Pokemon again before returning them to their Pokeballs. He then turned to Pikachu. "Well buddy, you want to meet the two new additions to our team?" Pikachu nodded his head excitedly. "Pikachu!" Ash then released both Nidorans who appeared from their Pokeballs looking tired and beat up. Ash took off his pack and then went into his medical supply case that was full to the brim with all kinds of medicines, potions, and recovery items. He took a Hyper Potion and two Oran Berries and then went to work healing his two new Pokemon.

When he was done both Nidorans looked good as new and were now sitting down comfortably, staring up at Ash. He looked at them both and spoke: "Look guys I just want you two to know how impressed I was with you in that battle. For wild Pokemon you were very skilled. I can train the both of you to be just as strong as my other Pokemon if you want to. All of my Pokemon are going to eventually stand at the top of thier species and in order to achieve that we train very hard. Are you guys interested?"

Both Nidorans excitedly nodded their heads and called out at the same time, "Nido-ran!"

Ash smiled and then started rubbing each of his new Pokemon on the sides of their cheeks. After that he returned them both and then turned to Pikachu. "Come on buddy let's get going, it looks like we might run onto a storm and I want to get under the shelter of the trees if we do run onto rain. Luckily the remainder of the way between here and Virdian City is all covered by forest so we should be good."

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika pi, pi pikachu."

Ash then set out on his way, finding the path again and then heading the rest of the way for Virdian City.

...

Ash had been right about the possibility of running into rain. They had been on the path no longer than ten minutes and then it started pouring the rain. Ash and Pikachu had to take shelter in a nearby hollow of a tree while they waited for the storm to subside. After it did Ash and Pikachu emerged from the tree and looked around at the soaked terrain. Ash made his back to the main path and just before he started walking Pikachu poked him in the side of the head. Ash turned around to see what Pikachu needed and saw the electric mouse pointing up towards the sky.

When Ash looked up his jaw almost dropped. There in the sky was a large rainbow stretching across the sky. What caught their attention though wasn't the rainbow itself but the Pokemon that was flying high in the sky that seemed to be making the rainbow and spreading it further as it flew. Ash knew what the Pokemon was as soon as he looked at it. He recognized it from all of the Pokemon books and teachings from Professor Oak he had over the years. This Pokemon had not been seen by human eyes in hundreds of years... until now at least. The Pokemon was none other than the fabled and legendary Rainbow Pokemon... Ho-Oh.

Ash and Pikachu could only stare in shock and awe of the magnificent and majestic Pokemon that was flying over head. They watched the Pokemon until it began to fly out of sight and then they finally looked at one another. "Wow Pikachu that was amazing huh?! I can't believe we actually just saw the Legendary Ho-Oh!"

Pikachu just nodded. "Pika pikachu pi!"

After Ash got over his shock and prepared to take off again until he felt something land on his head. He reached up and grasped whatever it was and then looked at it. What he saw shocked him all over again. It was Rainbow Wing. A feather from the Legendary Ho-Oh itself! Ash studied it for awhile and admired it's multicolored beauty before wrapping it up in a piece of cloth and sticking it in his pack carefully. With that done Ash and Pikachu set off again with renewed spirits towards Viridian City.

Neither of them knew that high up in the sky Ho-Oh was thinking to herself as she continued to fly, "_Take that as a gift dear Chosen-One and let it bring you good fortune for your adventures ahead. We shall meet again... sooner than you think." _Ho-Oh then disappeared back into the clouds.

...

Ash and Pikachu were now close to Viridian City and was coming towards the end of the forest. Just as they were about to make their way through the last stretch of forest they heard a loud scream coming from down the hill they were on towards the nearby river. Ash and Pikachu took one look at each other, nodded their heads at one another and then made their way down the hill as fast as they could. When they finally made it to the source of the distressed call, which was right by a large river, they saw a young girl who looked to be a little older than Ash, with bright orange hair tied back to the side of her head in a short ponytail, wearing a yellow T-shirt that was cut off at the stomach, jean shorts that had two red straps that came up and attached over her shoulders and wearing white tennis shoes with red designs of some kind on both sides of each shoe, crouching down by the edge of the nearby river with her hands over her head.

Towering over her was a big and fierce looking Gyarados looking down at her enraged and ready to attack. Ash sprung into action, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt that Gyarados and get it away from that young lady!"

Pikachu jumped high in the air. "Pika... pika... CHU!"

The bolt hit Gyarados head on making it bellow in rage and pain. Pikachu landed in a battle stance, ready to keep going.

The enraged Pokemon looked at who shocked it and upon laying it's eyes on Pikachu got even madder. "Gaarroo!" It bellowed loudly.

"Pikachu get ready!" Ash called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied back.

The Gyarados opened it's mouth and fired a large torrent of water from it's mouth.

"Pikachu dodge using Agility and then start running for Gyarados!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu dodged the powerful Hydro Pump and then started running for Gyarados using Agility.

The raging Pokemon opened it's mouth again fired a blue wave of energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the ground. Combine it with your Focus Lightning training and use it to strike the ground hard enough to send you into the air!"

Pikachu did so and missed the Dragon Rage attack just as it contacted with the ground that Pikachu was once standing on. Gyarados didn't stop there and then brought it's tail around out of the water to strike Pikachu.

Ash thought fast. "Pikachu hit the ground!"

Pikachu dropped to the ground just as the Aqua Tail from Gyarados passed over his head. Ash commanded again. "Now get up and use Double Team to throw Gyarados off and then begin forming a Thunder Wave cage around Gyrarados with your doubles! Hurry while Gyarados is readying it's next attack!"

Pikachu concentrated and formed four other duplicates around Gyarados. They all began discharging a Thunder Wave that started to form a connected electric cage around Gyarados. The angry Pokemon was confused and tried to escape the electric prison but every time it touched the electric 'bars' it would get shocked. The Pokemon got even angrier and then opened it's mouth, forming an orange beam of energy in it's mouth.

Ash knew what that was and quickly commanded Pikachu, "Pikachu don't let it loose that Hyper Beam! Use a max power Thunderbolt on Gyarados and finish it off!"

Pikachu nodded his head and then went to stand in front of Gyarados. "Pika... CHU!"

Pikachu let loose a massive Thunderbolt that struck Gyarados from inside of it's electric cage and started electrocuting it. The Pokemon howled in pain but kept charging Hyper Beam. Ash didn't want that Hyper Beam to get loose... suddenly he had an idea!

"Pikachu, aim your Thunderbolt right into it's mouth where the Hyper Beam is charging!"

Pikachu began struggling as he started to direct the current of electricity straight towards Gyarados's mouth. Right before the angry Pokemon could release Hyper Beam, Pikachu hit the mark dead on and began shocking the inside of Gyarado's mouth. The Pokemon roared in terrible pain and the Hyper Beam instantly disappeared.

Once the electrocution was over Gyarados slumped down into the water and began slowly diving back down below the water to escape the beating it was taking.

Pikachu stood his ground panting but smirking all at once. Ash went up and congratulated Pikachu on a battle well fought before making his way toward the orange haired girl. He knelt down beside the girl who was looking at Ash and Pikachu with undisguised shock at what just happened. "Are you okay miss?" Ash asked concerned. The girl looked at Ash. "How did you do that?!"

Ash seemed confused. "Huh... what? The Gyrarados thing you mean?"

The girl stood up. "Of course the Gyarados thing! How did your little Pikachu beat that huge and powerful Pokemon?!"

Ash just scratched Pikachu behind the ears, making him "Chaaa" in happiness. "My buddy is strong that's how. He has been training extremely hard and that battle just proved it."

Ash looked back at the girl and put his hand out. "I'm Ash by the way, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And of course you know my partner Pikachu."

Pikachu gave the peace sign towards Misty. "Pika Pika Chu!"

The girl got over her shock and then stretched her own hand out and shook Ash's hand. "Nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu my names Misty, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. Thanks for saving me by the way!"

Ash continued to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Misty, and no problem!... If you don't me asking... why did that Gyarados attack you?"

Misty got an ashamed look on her face. "I was actually fishing for Water-Pokemon and I ended up drawing the attention of Gyarados. Their very territorial and it must not have wanted me here. It attacked me and my own Pokemon just weren't strong enough to fend it off..."

Ash put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder and looked at her. "It wasn't your fault Misty. Gyarados is a very difficult Pokemon to handle and anybody could have made the same mistake. Don't be to hard on yourself." Ash smiled and Misty gave a small smile back. "Thanks Ash I appreciate it. So what, are you and your Pikachu pro level or something to be handle that Gyarados?"

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Actually... I just started out on my Pokemon Journey two weeks ago. Pikachu here was my starter Pokemon actually... Anyway, we stopped and did some intense training for the first two weeks and now we're heading to Viridian City and then Pewter City so I can compete for my first league badge."

Mist was completely silent. This... Newbie trainer and his Pikachu who he only had for two weeks just stomped a high level Gyarados flat when she, someone who had Pokemon much longer, couldn't even scratch it. How was that possible? He did say that he and his Pokemon trained hard but... They had to have trained EXTREMELY hard to get to this level they were at in only two weeks!

Misty was disturbed from her thoughts by Ash looking at something broken and mangled laying on the ground near the riverbank. She suddenly came to life. "My bike!" Misty yelled as she ran and crouched beside her broken bike. Ash stepped back and he and Pikachu just stayed silent.

"I don't believe it! That Gyarados must have smashed my bike when it was trying to attack me! What am I going to so now..."

Ash took this opportunity to speak up. "I'm really sorry about your bike Misty... If you want you can come with me and Pikachu to Viridian City. I'll carry your bike there on my shoulders and then we can see if someone will fix it in the city. What do you say?"

Misty looked up at Ash in awe just to see him smiling at her. A faint blush adorned her cheeks. "Would you really do that Ash?"

Ash kept smiling. "Of course I would! It wouldn't be honorable to my mothers teachings if I didn't help out a lady when she needs it now would it?"

Misty smiled and got up. "Thanks Ash I really appreciate this!"

Ash just waved it off and then hoisted the broken bike over his strong shoulders. He, Pikachu and Misty then set off for Viridian City together.

...

Ash, Pikachu and Misty had just arrived in Virdian City by the time that the sun began to set and the sky began turning a purplish orange as night began to fall. The whole way there Ash and Misty talked about all kinds of things, namely their dreams. Ash obviously wanting to be a Pokemon Master and Misty telling Ash that she dreamed of becoming the worlds best Water Pokemon Trainer, even better than her idols: Prima of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four who was a literal expert in the field of Water and Ice-Types... And Wallace, the Hoenn region champion and contest genius who was not only a regional champion and Water-Pokemon Master but also had his own Pokemon Contest named after him: The Wallace Cup.

Ash and Misty went to the Pokemon Center nearby and walked in the front doors, up to Nurse Joy who was positioned behind the counter. She saw them and smiled. "Hello young Trainers and welcome to the Virdian City Pokemon Center! How may I help you?"

Ash spoke up while unclipping all of his Pokeballs and laying them in front of the kind nurse. "Can we please have two rooms for the night and can you also please heal up my Pokemon Nurse Joy?"

Misty chimed in while handing over her Pokeballs. "Me too please nurse."

Nurse Joy smiled and then took the Pokeballs and Pikachu, placing them on a wheel-cart for Chansey to take away. She then grabbed two room keys and gave them to the children. "Enjoy your stay! You'll be able to pick your Pokemon up tomorrow morning."

Ash said good-bye to Pikachu and then he turned to Misty. "Hey Misty I have to go call my mom and Professor Oak and let them know I finally made it safe okay?"

Misty just nodded her head. "Okay Ash talk to you tomorrow, goodnight!"

Ash was already walking for the doors of the Pokemon Center as he waved back to her. "Night!"

Ash finally made it out into the cool night air just outside of the Pokemon Center and then called his mom on his Xtransceiver. She picked up after a few rings and after seeing Ash's face a big smile grew on her face. "Hi honey! Are you in Virdian City yet?" Ash's mom asked excitedly.

"Yeah mom I actually just got here. I came here with a girl that me and Pikachu saved from a Gyarados."

"A Gyrarados?!" Ash's mom asked with a fearful expression. "Are you okay?!"

Ash waved his hand nonchalantly to his mom that he was okay. "Yes mom I'm fine don't worry. We chased it off and saved the girl. Misty is her name. Her bike was destroyed by the Gyrarados and so I offered that she could come with us to Viridian and then I would help her find someone who could possibly fix her bike."

Delia smiled at her son's thoughtfulness. "Ohh my boy the gentleman! I'm so proud of you sweetie! Now tell me, did you catch any Pokemon?"

Ash felt happy at his mother's praise and then answered her question. " Thanks mom that means a lot, you taught me after all. So far I've caught a Spearow, Budew, Rattata and both genders of Nidoran."

His mom looked impressed with all of the Pokemon that her son had already captured. "Wow Ash that's great! I'm so proud of you, soon you will be a great Trainer just like your father. Just always remember, each of your Pokemon are unique and has their own personalities. So make sure to treat them all like individuals and with plenty of love!"

Ash nodded his head. "Will do mom thank you for the advice! I have to get going now so I can call the Professor before it get's too late. I love you mom take care!"

Delia smiled and replied back. "I love you to Ash honey be safe and catch plenty of Pokemon!"

After he hung up with his mom Ash called Professor Oak right away. Almost immediately the Professor answered the phone. When he saw Ash he smiled. "Ash my boy good to finally hear from you! I take it your in Viridian now?"

Ash nodded his head and then went on to tell the Professor everything that had happened since he left Pallet. Professor Oak stayed silent, just listening with a small smile on his face as he listened to the excited young boy go on about his recent adventures. When Ash was done Professor Oak spoke. "Well my boy it sounds like you and Pikachu have been having quite the exciting time eh? And good job on already having a full team of Pokemon! Gary and the others only has about three each right now."

Hearing the Professor mention the fact that he now had a full team of Pokemon reminded Ash of something important. "Professor Oak before I forget! Since I now have a full team of six Pokemon all of the other Pokemon I catch will go to your Lab. I don't want any of my Pokemon to fall behind in their training just because their not with me so I'm going to be explaining to every Pokemon I get what their training program is going to be so they can continue to train really hard at the Lab every day and keep getting stronger. I have specific nutrition plans laid out for all of my Pokemon and I don't want them to lose that just because their not with me. It's very important to their training that they maintain the nutrition plan they are following. If I send you continuously updated copies of each of my Pokemon's nutrition plans can you keep it going for them please?"

Porfessor Oak nodded his head. "Of course my boy! I'm very proud that you are so serious when it comes to training your Pokemon! I will help any way I can."

Ash smiled gratefully at the Professor. "Thank you so much Professor Oak! I'll upload all the nutrition information for my current Pokemon to you when we get done here. I'll then send you information on every Pokemon after this so you stay updated and informed."

Professor Oak just nodded his head showing he understood and then Ash got ready to get off the line. "Ohh before I go Professor... You'll never guess what Pokemon I saw on Route 1 just before I came into Viridian."

Professor Oak suddenly turned very much into the Pokemon Researcher he was. "What did you see Ash?" He asked curiously, leaning up closer to the screen of his video phone.

Ash smirked and then smiled widely. "It was just after a storm that me and a Pikachu had to take shelter from. After it passed we got back on Route 1 and just before I got ready to take off Pikachu pointed out something to me in the sky, I looked up and saw a rainbow stretching across the sky... But what was amazing was the Pokemon making the rainbow. Professor Oak... It was Ho-Oh!" Ash then pulled the Rainow Wing out from his pack and held it up to the screen of his Xtransceiver.

Professor Oak looked like he might have a heart attack. "A-Ash... T-t-that's... A..."

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah I know Professor it's a Rainbow Wing. It came off of Ho-Oh went it flew overhead. Pretty amazing huh?"

Professor Oak just shook his head in disbelief. "That is beyond amazing Ash. Ho-Oh has not been seen by human eyes since the incident in Ecruteak City in the Johto region, when the Brass Tower burned to the ground hundreds of years ago. Those who are said to see Ho-Oh are supposedly blessed with great luck and fortune on their ventures in life. That Rainbow Wing you have Ash is very special. Be careful who you show it to and don't lose it!"

Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You got it Professor Oak. Well I gotta get going now, big day tomorrow!"

Professor Oak smiled back and waved. "Okay dear boy be safe and enjoy your journey!"

Ash waved back. "Will do Professor bye!"

After that was said Ash turned off his Xtransceiver and went back into the Pokemon Center, heading off to bed so he could get rested for anything that could come his way the next day.

...

The next morning bright and early Ash and Misty got up and went down to retrieve their Pokemon. Upon seeing Ash again Pikachu called out excitedly and then jumped back onto his position atop Ash's shoulder. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said happily as he rubbed his cheek on Ash's.

Ash laughed and scratched Pikachu under the chin. "Good to see you to buddy!"

He then turned to Misty. "You ready to go and see about getting your bike fixed Misty?"

Misty nodded her head in confirmation. "Yep, let's go!"

...

Ash, Pikachu and Misty then spent most of the morning looking around Viridian for any bike repair shops there may have been in the city. Sadly, by around 10:00 A.M. they had been around the entire city and didn't find a repair shop, or even a bike store, anywhere in the city.

They went back to the Pokemon Center and took a seat in the lobby. Misty looked a little sad that her bike wouldn't be getting repaired but she had come to terms with it by now. Ash and Pikachu had saved her life from the Gyrardos. If they hadn't come along and saved her then it would have been her laying on the ground broken and mangled instead of her bike. She was happy to be alive and that was that. Ash was nice enough to volunteer his time to find someone to repair her bike for her and for Misty, that spoke volumes about his character and she grew quite a bit of respect for him.

Ash broke the silence. "I'm sorry about not finding anyone to fix your bike Misty..."

The girl just shrugged. "It's okay Ash, you spent all morning trying to help me find someone to fix it when you didn't have to at all. I really appreciate it."

Ash just smiled as he got up from his seat." No problem! Hey I'm going to head out into the forest just outside of town and have my daily training session with my Pokemon okay? I'll be back this evening!

Misty got up also and responded. "That's fine Ash. I have to call home to my sisters in Cerulean and let them know about what happened, then I have to get my bike sent home so I don't have to carry it everywhere with me. Who knows? Maybe someone in my home town will be able to fix it. So I'll see you tonight then!"

Ash gave a thumbs up and then left the Poke'Center, heading for the forests outside of town.

...

Ash had managed to find a small, secluded clearing in the woods outside of Viridian City and had let his Pokemon out to begin their day of training. As Ash did his own vigorous training routine he watched as his Pokemon had just finished the extreme physical conditioning part of their training program and were now moving on to their individual training routines that were type specific for each one.

His three newest Pokemon: Rattata and the Nidoran duo, were currently engaging in rigorous type specific training that was meant to perfect their current moves, learn new ones, drill type-disadvantage training, teach them how to better use their abilities, improve on what each of their respective species were already naturally talented and gifted at, strengthen their weak points and work battle strategies against many different types of Pokemon. Generally, the same thing that Pikachu, Spearow and Budew did.

Ash had already set the three newest Pokemon up on the correct nutrition plan for each of them and now it was just a matter of tough training to make them stronger.

Rattata was rather gifted at speed and brute force when it came to head on attacks like Tackle. Ash greatly encouraged this.

Both Nidorans were very good at strategic and teamwork battling styles. Ash already guessed this with how well the two of them battled against Spearow and Budew together, so naturally Ash worked with them on this a lot. He honestly couldn't wait for the time that they both reached their final evolution stages. They would become a force to be reckoned with in any tag battle.

Pikachu, Spearow and Budew had just continued getting stronger with the heavy training they went through every day and Ash was very proud of them.

Ash finished his own training and then called them to his side. Once they had all gathered Ash addressed them. "First guys I just want to say how proud I am of you. You all train hard every day and I couldn't be happier with your progress. I know that you all are just going to continue getting stronger every day!"

Ash got a loud chorus of cheers from his Pokemon in reply. He let them settle down and then he went on. "Now there is something very important that I want to tell you all. Now that I have a full team of Pokemon any others I catch will be sent directly to Professor Oak's Poke'Ranch unless I decide to rotate them around with you guys. I can't have any more than six Pokemon on me and that's the way it is. I want to able to have time to train with all of my Pokemon so I'm going to have to rotate in and out with you guys a lot. I don't want any of you missing out on your training so that's why when I send you guys back to the Lab I want you to keep training hard every single day! Pushing your limits and doing the same training programs that you would do if you were with me. Professor Oak has agreed to keep all of my Pokemon on the same nutrition plan that your on when you are with me so no worries there. All I want you to focus on is to keep getting stronger every day so when I call to get one of you back your even stronger then when you left. Got it?!"

All of Ash's Pokemon called loudly again. Ash smiled and then finished what he had to tell them. "The last thing is this: You guys are going to become my oldest and strongest Pokemon so that means I want you to keep order and run a tight ship with all of the future Pokemon we add to the family. I'm always going to leave at least one of you at the Lab so you will be able to oversee all of the training and management of the Pokemon I'll have at the Lab. I'll show them how to train when they are with me and then you guys will drill them when their at the Lab. I want constant progress out of all of you and every Pokemon that I eventually catch. So that means establishing the aforementioned hierarchy. Can I count on you guys to help?!"

Another determined yell came from his Pokemon and Ash smiled again. "Thanks guys I knew I could count on you! Now it's getting dark, what do you all say to going back to the Pokemon Center and having some supper?!"

Ash's Pokemon all got very excited and began jumping around. Ash chuckled and then returned them all before heading back to town, Pikachu on his shoulder.

...

Ash was close to the Pokemon Center when all of a sudden he heard an explosion coming from that very direction. Ash took off for the Center and arrived to see it covered in thick black smoke. Ash ran inside and started calling for Nurse Joy and Misty, all the while coughing from the gas.

"*cough* Misty... *cough* Nurse Joy! Where are you?!"

"Here Ash! *cough*" Misty strangled out from somewhere in the thick smoke. Ash got tired of the smoke and grabbed a Pokeball from his side. "*cough* Spearow blow this smoke away with your *cough* wings!"

Out of the Pokeball came the small Flying-Type who instantly began beating it's wing together, blowing the smoke away. Once Ash was able to see clearly again he saw Misty near the counter, looking around and trying to get her bearings back.

Ash ran up to Misty. "Are you alright Misty?" He asked concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Ash thanks." Misty replied back.

All of a sudden Nurse Joy came running out from the back of the Center. "The Pokemon are all gone!" She cried hysterically.

"What?!" Both Misty and Ash said at the same time.

"Yes! After the smoke cleared away all of the Pokemon here at the Center were gone!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Who could have done this?" Misty asked aloud.

All of a sudden laughter was heard by the entrance.

Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy all turned their heads towards the entrance of the Center and saw three figures standing there. One was a woman with long red hair that came down to her lower back. She was wearing thigh high black boots with matching elbow length black gloves, white skirt and a white cutoff vest that was split up the middle of it a little and had a big red 'R' on the front. She also wore a black undershirt that was cut up to her chest underneath her white vest and also had on a pair of earrings with green bobbles on them. To finish she had bright red lipstick on her lips.

The person standing beside her was a man with blue hair that wore an outfit similar to her in color and design. He wore black boots as well, long white pants, a long sleeved white vest that had the same red 'R' on the chest as the woman did and a black undershirt also like the woman with black gloves that went to his elbows as well. He had a large sack slung over his shoulder that everyone could only guess held the missing Pokeballs.

The third and strangest member of the team was a Meowth that was standing on two legs with it's arms crossed standing in between the other two.

Ash instantly spoke up. "Who are you three?!"

The three figures laughed again and then started singing a perfectly rehearsed theme song.

(Team Rocket Motto. Will not write it!)

When the three were done with their weird motto and introducing themselves as members of Team Rocket, Ash instantly saw red. "You... Are members of Team Rocket... The same organization that steals and abuses Pokemon for their own selfish needs?!"

Ash had heard all about Team Rocket while he had been training at Professor Oak's Lab. They were a ruthless criminal organization that was spread all over the Kanto region like a plague and stole any Pokemon they wanted to in an attempt to make their many horrible dreams and plans come to fruition. What they did to Pokemon made Ash sick and he had vowed to someday, somehow... Put an end to Team Rocket so they would never hurt another Pokemon or separate another Trainer from their Pokemon ever again. To see three members of the group right infront of him, even though one was a talking Meowth which was very odd, he still saw red like an angry Tauros and was ready to take them down.

The woman known as Jessie spoke up. "That's right little boy! We've come to steal all of the Pokemon at this Center. And now that we have accomplished that we will be on our way now! But first... I believe that you and that little red-headed stick are Pokemon Trainers yourself. So I think we'll take your Pokemon before we go."

"Yeah so hand them over kid!" The blue haired man James chimed in.

"Or otherwise we'll just take em' by force!" The Meowth finished.

Misty yelled out. "If you think that we are going to give you our Pokemon then you've got another thing coming! Right Ash?!"

Misty looked to Ash who was shaking in visible rage. She could have swore she almost saw a blue energy surrounding him but almost as soon as she saw it, it vanished. Ash spoke. "You will NOT! Steal my or anyone else's Pokemon! And your going to give all of the Pokemon that you took back right now!"

"Ohh really?" Jessie taunted. "We are just going to have to show you why you never defy Team Rocket!"

She raised a Pokeball. "Ekans go, show this twerp never to mess with us!"

James also through a Pokeball. "You to Koffing, teach those brats a lesson!"

Both Pokemon materialized from their Pokeballs trying to look intimidating, but Ash only smirked. "Pikachu... tear these guys apart."

Pikachu nodded and then jumped off of Ash's shoulder so he could stand in front of his opponents. Jessie and James just stared in shock for a moment before busting out in fits of laughter. "You think a small rat like that will beat us? Stupid little boy, we'll you show you just how weak that little runt is!" Jesse taunted again.

She pointed at Pikachu before commanding her Pokemon. "Ekans use Poison Sting!"

James mimicked Jessie. "Koffing Smog attack!"

Ash commanded Pikachu without a moments pause. "Pikachu use Agility and dodge those attacks, then get in close and use Tackle on Ekans. From there just turn your body around and smack Koffing with your tail using the Slam attack you just learned today!"

Pikachu obeyed and dodged the attacks flawlessly. First jumping out of the way of Poison Sting and then twisting in a leap over Smog. Pikachu ran in at lightning speeds and smashed into Ekans with Tackle sending it flying back towards Jessie. Pikachu kept his momentum going and just turned in mid-air where it met Koffing's head with it's tail and used a powerful Slam attack to send the Pokemon careening back towards James.

"Great job Pikachu! Now, start running as fast as you can using Agility and then tuck into a roll, from there surround yourself in electricity and then roll yourself into Koffing and Ekans in a substitute Electro Ball!"

Pikachu did as told and took off running incredibly fast. He tucked himself into a roll, still going very fast and began to shroud himself in electricity. Jessie and James were both to stunned to give any commands and just stood there looking at the small Electric Mouse that was destroying them in battle. Pikachu finally made it to the two downed Pokemon and hit them hard with his improvised Electro Ball, making them fly towards Jessie, James and Meowth where they then collided with them.

Ash pointed his finger towards the fallen group of criminals and shouted: "Now Pikachu, finish them a powerful Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu started sparking. "Pika..."

Jessie, James and Meowth were desperately trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Get off me James you idiot, before that Pikachu shocks us!" Jessie shouted

"Hey you two's get off me!" Meowth also shouted.

"Don't get mad at me I'm stuck under all of you!" James whined defending himself from underneath the pile-up.

They frantically kept trying to free themselves, but it was too late. Pikachu shouted with a loud "CHUU!" and unleashed a massive thunderbolt towards the arguing trio. They only had time to look at the approaching Thunderbolt and scream in terror, "AHHHH!" before the bolt struck them. It began electrocuting them relentlessly until the bolt finally exploded, sending the would-be thieves soaring out of the Pokemon Center and into the sky. "Team Rocket is blasting off!" Was the last word heard before the trio disappeared into the sky.

Ash ran up and hugged Pikachu. "You did a great job buddy, that was your first time in an actual battle and you did awesome! I'm very proud of you!"

"Chuuu!" Pikachu said happily.

Ash put Pikachu down and then went over to the bag of Pokeballs that James had dropped when Koffing hit him. He picked it up and gave it to Nurse Joy, "Here you are ma'am, these are yours."

Nurse Joy smiled widely and grabbed the bag before hugging Ash. "Thank you so much young man you saved this Center, the Pokemon and my job! We are forever in your debt!"

Ash just blushed after she released him from the hug and started rubbing the back of his head. "No big deal Nurse Joy I just wanted to help."

The kindly nurse just shook her head and replied, "Well it was a big deal to me and I thank you for what you did!"

Ash waved it off and then Nurse Joy smiled once more before picking up the bag of Pokeballs and disappearing back into the medical ward of the Center so she could check all of the Pokemon out and make sure they weren't hurt. Ash turned to Misty who was also smiling. "That was amazing Ash! You and Pikachu were so impressive! It was very brave standing up to Team Rocket like that."

Ash smiled and just shrugged his shoulders. "Ahh... it was nothing but thanks anyway Misty." Ash looked at the clock on the front desk and spoke again. "Me and Pikachu better get to bed, we have to get an early start tomorrow so we can start making our way towards Pewter City."

Misty nodded. "Yeah me too, I'm beat. All that excitement has me tired."

Ash started walking towards his room. "Goodnight Misty see ya tomorrow."

"Night Ash." Misty responded as she too headed towards her own room.

...

Miles away, hanging from a large tree after being blasted off, were the three members of Team Rocket that Ash had just defeated. They were each hanging onto a tree branch as they continued arguing.

"James I told you that we should have just escaped through the ventilation shaft of the Pokemon Center but you just had to whine about the bag being to heavy and insisted on going through the front door as an easy escape!" Jesse shouted at James.

"Well maybe if you had just left that kid alone and hadn't tried to steal his Pokemon then we wouldn't be here hanging from a tree!" James countered.

"How was I supposed to know that he would have had such a powerful Pikachu?! If anyone is to blame it's you and that Koffing of yours! Maybe if you had battled better then we wouldn't have lost all of those Pokemon! How do you think the boss is going to react to finding out that we failed gathering Pokemon for the organization? He's going to fire us!" Jesse screamed.

"Me! What about you and Ekans huh?! You didn't do any better! And maybe if we would have did what I suggested and just stole Pokemon from random Trainers instead of attacking a Pokemon Center then we wouldn't be here in the first place and we wouldn't have to worry about the boss firing us!" James shouted back.

The two continued arguing back and forth until Meowth suddenly shouted, "QUITE!" Both humans looked down at the branch below them that Meowth was hanging onto. "Instead of yous twos arguing about why we lost why don't yous focus on figuring out a way dat we can steal dat Pikachu!" Meowth said to them.

The two criminal wannabe's looked at each other and then back at Meowth. "What do you mean Meowth?" They both asked simultaneously.

Meowth sighed and explained. "Dat Pikachu is a one of a kind powerhouse! If we could still it and then give it to the boss he would forgive us for everything that we've screwed up before!"

Jesse and James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe if we did steal Pikachu and gave it to the boss then he would forgive us and we could keep our jobs." James wondered aloud.

"And maybe he would even give us a promotion!" Jesse said excitedly.

Both of the bumbling crooks locked hands with each other and said at the exact same time, "It's brilliant!"

Meowth jumped up onto the same branch as Jesse and James. "Now you twos are talking! Let's go and steal dat Pikachu!"

All three Rockets pumped their fists into the air. "YEAH!"

At that very moment the branch they were all sitting on snapped, unable to contain the combined weight. As they fell the three idiot criminals screamed out, "Team Rocket's falling down again!"

...

Ash awoke early the next morning and went to get his Pokemon checked up once more by Nurse Joy before he headed for out for Pewter City. After getting his Pokemon cleared with a clean bill of health and another round of thank you's from Nurse Joy for what Ash did the previous night, he set out from the Pokemon Center, heading for Virdian Forest. He had wanted to tell Misty good-bye but she was no where to be seen that morning, which told Ash she had already left. It was a shame to, he liked Misty and would liked to been able to tell her good bye. But, things happened.

Ash had not gotten very far from the Pokemon Center at all before he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Misty running to catch up with him. He smiled at her and then addressed her when she finally caught up. "Hey Misty! I thought you had already left the city, I was going to tell you good-bye but you weren't around. Me and Pikachu had to get going so we left."

Misty caught her breath from running so fast and then replied back to Ash while still panting. "Yeah... Sorry Ash... I had to... go and get my bike... sent away at the local Pidgeot Delivery service... I told... my sisters yesterday that I would... get it sent back to them today... sorry about... not telling you."

Ash just waved his hand. "No big Misty. Your here now so that means we can say good-bye properly."

Misty straightened up, her breath fully recovered now. "Actually Ash I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Ash pressed.

Misty shuffled nervously a bit. "I was wondering... since I'm heading to Cerulean City and your heading to Pewter City... and since you have to go to Pewter anyways to get to Cerulean I was thinking maybe we could... travel together."

Ash smiled widely. "I think that's a great idea! I like you Misty and I would enjoy traveling with you. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

The small Electric-Type just gave a thumbs up and let out an excited, "Pika pi! Pi pikachu!"

Misty smiled as widely as Ash. "Awesome! Thank you guys so much!"

Ash gave his own thumbs up and then said, "My pleasure Misty! Now let's get going, I want to hopefully make it to Pewter City by Tomorrow afternoon."

Misty nodded and then the two new friends, plus Pikachu, set out for Virdian Forest.

...

Ash, Misty and Pikachu had just entered the Virdian Forest not even an hour ago and were now traversing the dense path through the thick forest. Ash and Misty had been conversing the whole time about everything to do with their lives and were still talking when Ash stopped. Misty wasn't paying attention and bumped into Ash. "Oomfff!" Misty grunted out as she hit his back. "Why did you stop Ash?"

Ash just remained silent and pointed ahead. Misty looked at what he was pointing at and saw a Pidgey pecking at the ground looking for food. She looked at Ash confused. "What is it Ash?"

Ash finally spoke quitely. "This is actually the first time I have seen a Pidgey up close in the wild since I left Pallet Town. I don't why but they have been scarce for some reason. Could be due to breeding patterns or something but I don't know exactly... all I do know is that anytime I see a new Pokemon I don't have I want to catch it! And Pidgey is no exception."

Misty still seemed confused. "But Ash, Pidgey are really common Pokemon and not all that strong to be honest."

Ash just shook his head. "Every Pokemon has the potential to be great Misty, they just need a certain kind of Trainer to bring it out in them. Plus, Pidgeys eventually evolve into Pidgeot. Not only are those Pokemon strong with the right training, but they are also incredibly fast! I have a Spearow right now, so if I get this Pidgey and then later it and Spearow evolve I will have two very strong Flying-Type Pokemon."

Misty seemed very impressed by Ash's foresight and just nodded her head. Ash came out of the brush to stand in the clearing that Pidgey was in. He drew a Pokeball and threw it, "Spearow show your power!" The small Bird Pokemon came from the Pokeball with a loud cry of "Row!"

Pidgey noticed the two opponents now and turned to face them. This impressed Ash since normally Pidgey would run when it sensed danger. "Get ready Spearow!" Ash called to his Pokemon. Spearow nodded and faced his opponent. As soon as the two fellow birds locked eyes with another sparks immediately flew as they glared at each other. Ash began, "Spearow use Agility followed by Tackle to hit Pidgey!"

Spearow disappeared in a flash of speed and reappeared a second later, hitting Pidgey hard with Tackle and sending it skidding back a little. Pidgey instantly recovered and took off at Spearow with impressive speed also. "Spearow fly to the side and then use Fury Attack!"

Spearow flew out of the way of the charging Pidgey and then got back in close and started hitting his opponent with a vicious Fury Attack. Pidgey cried out in pain as Spearow hit it with his wing one last time and sent Pidgey flying back into a tree, "Pidga!" it grunted out as it fell to the ground. Ash knew that Pidgey stood no chance against his trained Spearow but still had to commend it for it's heart. Pidgey got back up on it's feet and started wobbly rising into the air. "Spearow run on the ground towards Pidgey and then jump into the air and hit it with an Aerial Ace!"

Spearow took off on his two legs, much faster than a Flying-Type should have been able to. Spearow had trained to run on his feet so now he could run on the ground very fast. He closed in on Pidgey and jumped into the air when he was right below Pidgey, hitting the Pokemon with an Aerial Ace and sending it flying back into another tree. Pidgey fell to the ground unconscious and Spearow returned to Ash's side.

Ash drew an empty Pokeball from his belt and threw it at Pidgey, hitting it with the ball that sucked the Pokemon inside and then began to wobble a few times before going still and 'dinging' completing the capture. After thanking Spearow Ash returned him and then went over to pick up the Pokeball that now held Pidgey. The button on the front of the ball was glowing red, which meant that Ash needed to either let the Pokeball go to Professor Oak's, or he had to switch out another Pokemon to keep Pidgey. Ash ended up transferring the male Nidoran and kept Pidgey with him.

He let Pidgey out of the ball and then started healing it's wounds with his usual post-capture medical routine which was comprised of a Potion of some degree and an Oran Berry. After he healed Pidgey's wounds and the Pokemon started eating the berry Ash scanned it with the Poke'Dex.

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.016_

_"Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokemon"_

_"It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."_

_"This Pidgey is female and has the abilities: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet and Big Pecks."_

_"This Pokemon know's the moves: Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack and Whirlwind"_

* * *

Ash put his Poke'Dex away and after giving Pidgey his "Get stronger" speech and having Pidgey enthusiastically agree, he returned the Pokemon and then set off again with Misty by his side and Pikachu on his shoulder, as always.

...

Ash and Misty had been trudging through the Virdian Forest for about five hours now and according to Ash's Xtransceiver they were half way through the forest. Along the way Ash had used Rattata and battled and captured two other Pokemon, a Weedle and a Caterpie. Battling the Bug-Types was fun because apparently Misty was terrified of Bug Pokemon so she didn't want either of the two that Ash ended up capturing anywhere near her. Her exact words were, "Ash Ketchum if you get those bugs anywhere near me I will beat you until you look like a Muk!"

Needless to say, Ash found this humorous and laughed like a madman. Which promptly ended with him on the ground, bump on his head and a fuming Misty standing over him with a mallet in her hand.

Ash had switched out his other Nidoran and his Rattata for both bugs since he was very impressed with their progress and told them to keep training hard with the other Nidoran back at Oak's Lab and get even stronger. He checked out his two newest Pokemon's moves and found that they both were very impressive.

Caterpie was male and had the abilities Shield Dust and Run Away and knew the moves: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. The last one surprised Ash since it was rare for a Caterpie to know the move Bug Bite.

Weedle was also a male and had the abilities Shield Dust and Run Away as well. He knew the moves: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. Ash wondered what was with him finding two Bug-Types that both knew the move Bug Bite even though it was rare for Caterpie and Weedle to know them. Ash didn't question his luck though and just went with it.

Ash and Misty had made it to a large clearing and decided that this would be a good place for them to stop and rest.

Misty had started to work on making a simple lunch of sandwiches while Ash trained his Pokemon. He set Pikachu, Spearow and Budew to work and then started Pidgey, Caterpie and Weedle on their own training programs.

After Ash and his Pokemon had trained for about an hour and a half they stopped to rest and eat. The training had went very well and Pidgey had even learned the new move Agility. He was amazed she learned another move already and he was convinced that she was close to evolving. Ash made his Pokemon their food and then started his three newest ones on their own nutrition plans as well.

The great thing about lunch was that Ash finally got to see Misty's Pokemon. She had a Staryu, a Starmie and a Goldeen with her. Ash was overall impressed with the look of her Pokemon and told her, which promptly made her blush and thank Ash.

Once the two Trainers and their Pokemon were done eating they prepared to head out again. They no more than got to the edge of the clearing, heading back for the main path, when they were ambushed from the bushes by a boy wearing a samurai uniform. With a yell of "Kiyaaa!" He brought a sword that he had he had in his hands straight down at Ash.

With all of Ash's years of training with Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan his instincts were sharp. He rolled to the side just as the samurai boy brought his sword down on the ground where Ash once stood. Ash slid right under the boy from where he had rolled to and kicked the kid in the stomach hard, driving the wind out of him with a "oomph!" And making him bend down a little.

Ash took advantage of this and reached up with his other leg and kicked the boy's wrists, making the sword fly out of his hands and up into the air very high. Ash immediately whipped his legs around on the ground and then locked the boys legs with his, bringing the kid down to the ground. Ash instantly kipped up and grabbed the falling sword just as it was about to hit the ground.

He turned around and pinned the kid to the ground with a foot on his chest and the boy's own sword pointed at his neck.

"You have five seconds to start explaining." Ash said deadly calm.

The boy, realizing his predicament spoke up. "I am sorry for attacking you, my name is Samurai and I was just trying to get your attention."

Ash stepped back from the boy and let him stand up. "That was a dangerous way to get someone's attention."

Misty spoke up then. "Yeah what did you think you were doing swinging a sword around like that! You could have really hurt someone!"

Samurai just bowed his head. "Forgive me ma'am and sir, I was only wishing to have a Pokemon battle with the one I attacked. I did not mean any ill will towards either of you."

Ash then spoke. "If you wanted a Pokemon battle all you had to do was ask and I would have gladly complied. You didn't have to attack me."

Samurai bowed lower. "I know and I am sorry. Will you please forgive me and accept my challenge?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah I forgive you Samurai, just don't go doing something stupid like that again. And yes, I accept your challenge."

Samurai stood back to full hight and smiled as well. "Agreed. And thank you for your forgiveness. Now let us battle!"

Ash nodded his head and grinned.

...

Ash and Samurai stood on opposite sides of the clearing facing off. Misty was near the middle of the field and off to the side, acting as referee. She called loudly so both trainers could hear her. "This will be a two on two Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Samurai of Virdian Forest. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Samurai started. "Metapod I choose you!" The Caccoon Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. "Meta-pod"

Ash drew a Pokeball. "Caterpie show them your power!" Caterpie came from his Pokeball calling it's name. "Cater cater pie!"

Ash started things off. "Caterpie use Tackle on Metapod."

Caterpie took off to hit Metapod. Samurai called out, "Metapod Harden!"

Metapod stayed still as it's caccoon shell glowed and hardened, becoming stronger and more resilient. Caterpie hit Metapod's shell and bounced off.

Samurai shouted from across the field. "It is useless, your Caterpie will never get through my Metapod's defenses! Now Metapod use Tackle!"

Metapod launched at Caterpie. "Caterpie dodge it and then use Bug Bite!"

Caterpie jumped out of the way and then lunged at Metapod to deliver the Bug Bite Attack. "Metapod Harden again!" Samurai shouted.

Metapod glowed green again and was given a further layer of protection from Caterpies Bug Bite attack. The attack failed and Caterpie went back to Ash.

Samurai called out again. "Your Caterpie can't possibly win! My Metapod's shell is impenetrable! Your Caterpie's attacks will all fail, meanwhile my Metapod can still use Tackle. Your Caterpie simply isn't strong enough to get past Metapod's defenses!"

Ash smirked. "Let's just see. Caterpie use String Shot and cover Metapod's face up!"

Caterpie launched a sticky Sting Shot that completely covered Metapod's face. Blinding it.

Samurai looked confused. "Why would you do something like that? String Shot won't hurt my Metapod! I don't even have to have it use Harden to defend against that attack. You are a novice!"

Ash continued to smirk. "We'll see. You know Samurai... You made a big mistake."

Samurai looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked at him dead in the eye. "For not having your Metapod dodge that String Shot."

Samurai still looked confused, so did Misty and Pikachu for that matter. Ash pointed to Metapod's face. "That String Shot I had Caterpie use has covered your Metapod's face completely up. True, Caterpie may not be able to break through Metapod's defenses... But he CAN take away your Pokemon's ability to breath.

Everyone but Ash looked shocked at what he said. "Wh-what do you mean?!" Samurai asked scared.

Ash pointed towards Metapod who was now rolling around the ground in panic. "Metapod!" Samurai shouted. "What did you do to him?!"

Ash calmly responded. "String Shot covered your Pokemon's nose, blocking off it's airway. Metapod can't breath and since it has no appendages to peel off the String Shot with it is beginning to suffocate. "

Samurai ran out onto the field and started pulling the sticky substance off of Metapod's face. When he was done he returned Metapod and went back to his side of the field. He turned and faced Ash. "Clever, quite clever." He pulled out his last Pokeball. "Pinsir go!"

Ash took in the Pokemon before him and then made his next choice of Pokemon. "Caterpie return." He reached for his next Pokeball, "Pidgey come on out!"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon appeared from her Pokeball. "Pidg Pidg Pidgey!"

Samurai started this time, "Pinsir use Tackle!"

Ash was quick to react, "Pidgey fly into the air now!"

The bird flew high letting Pinsir pass under her. "Now Pidgey use Gust!"

Pidgey opened her wings and then started flapping them vigorously creating a strong gale of wind that headed for Pinsir. Samurai countered quickly, "Pinsir root yourself!"

The Bug-Pokemon stood it's ground and managed to withstand the Gust. What neither Samurai or Pinsir was expecting though was to have Pidgey come flying out of the dust caused by Gust and smash into Pinsir hard, knocking it to the ground. Samurai gritted his teeth and waited for his Pokemon to get up. When he did Samurai shouted out, "Pinsir use Vicegrip!"

As Pinsir began charging towards Pidgey Ash smirked. "Pidgey use Agility to get around that Vicegrip and then start circling around Pinsir as fast as you can!"

Pidgey dodged the attack and started spinning around Pinsir so fast, no one could keep up. "Now Pidgey use Quick Attack!"

Pidgey came out of her circle and sped for Pinsir like a bullet. She hit the bug hard in the stomach, lifting it off of its feet and sending it soaring towards Samurai. It hit the ground hard and then slowly got back to its feet, breathing heavily. Samurai knew he was in trouble. "Pinsir start charging at Pidgey and then use Vicegrip!"

The bug did as commanded and charged for Pidgey, albeit much slower. Ash was going to have Pidgey stand it's ground and then duck and fly under Pinsir, coming up and hitting it from behind with another Gust. However just as Pinsir was about to make contact Samurai shouted, "Pinsir use Rage!"

The Pokemon suddenly bulked up a little and turned furious as it reached Pidgey, catching her unaware and then began pummeling her with Rage. With one final hit Pinsir sent Pidgey flying to the ground in front of Ash, beat up and bruised. Ash stood calm. He knew Pidgey could do it and let her know that. "Pidgey I know that you got this! Get up and fight to show your true strength! Dig Deeper!"

Pidgey slowly got up and bellowed to the sky "PIDGEYYYYY!"

All of a sudden Pidgey started to glow a bright white light and then changed before everyone's eyes.

When it was over, in Pidgey's place stood a larger bird with a much larger wing span... Pidgeotto.

The newly evolved Pokemon called out, "Pidgeooo!"

Ash smiled proudly and then pulled his Poke'Dex out and pointed it at his first evolved Pokemon besides Pikachu.

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.017_

_Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokemon_

_"It flies over it's wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws."_

_"This Pokemon know's the moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Agility and Twister."_

* * *

Ash looked back up at Pidgeotto and nodded his head. She nodded back. Samurai was standing there slack jawed. Ash pointed his finger at the battle worn Pinsir and commanded his Pokemon, "Pidgeotto use Agility followed by Quick Attack! From there hit it with your new attack... Twister!"

Samurai couldn't even utter a command as Pideotto began her assault. She disappeared in a blur of speed and then reappeared just in time to smash into Pinsir with Quick Attack, kneeling the bug. She then disappeared and reappeared again behind the knelt down Pokemon and flapped her wings powerfully. Whipping up a powerful Twister that caught Pinsir in it's vortex and swirled it around many times before spitting it back out. Pinsir hit the ground in front of Samurai, cratering it. When the dust cleared it showed Pinsir with swirls in it's eyes.

Misty raised her hand and pointed it towards Ash. "Since Samurai has no more Pokemon to battle with that means the win goes to Pidgeotto and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash ran up to Pidgeotto and hugged her, congratulating her on evolving and thanking her for winning. After he returned her Ash walked up to Samurai who had just returned Pinsir. "That was a great battle Samurai thank you."

Samurai looked at Ash and smiled. "No... thank you Ash. That was truly the best battle I have ever had. I have faced three other Trainers from the town of Pallet but you are without a doubt the best. I wish you well on your journey. May you and your Pokemon prosper wherever you may go my friend." Samurai stuck his hand out and Ash took the invitation, shaking Samurai's outstretched hand with his own. "Thank you Samurai. I wish you well on whatever you do from here as well. Hopefully we can meet again someday."

Samurai smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

...

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty by his side stood near the exit of Virdian Forest. Samurai was with them, seeing them off. "Good-bye Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. I hope our paths meet again."

Ash and Misty both nodded their heads in agreement. "I do to Samurai. You turned out to be an okay guy." Misty said. She then got right up in the boy's face and turned deathly serious. "But don't ever go scaring people with swords again! Got that?!"

Samurai leaned back with his hands in front of him and a large sweat drop falling down his back. "Yes ma'am I understand completely. Those days are behind me!"

Misty nodded her head satisfied and stepped back. Ash stepped forward. "Well... so long Samurai. You were my first official Pokemon Battle and I had great fun. Thank you."

Samurai smiled and the two shook hands.

After that Ash and Misty took the path that exited Viridian Forest, waving back at Samurai as they walked. Samurai waved back until they were out of sight. "Farewell." Samurai said as he turned and made his back into the forest.

...

Ash, Pikachu and Misty had been out of the forest for some time now and were getting close to Pewter City. Night would be falling in about two hours but Ash and Misty believed that they would be able to make it to Pewter if they kept walking in through the night. At their current pace they would be in Pewter City by around midnight and they both thought it worth it to travel through the night if it meant sleeping in a nice, warm bed at the Pokemon Center once they got to the city.

As evening started to fall the duo, plus Pikachu, were walking along and flat stretch of land. They could see the distant peaks of Mt. Moon, which towered above and behind Pewter City like a giant. The mountain actually separated Pewter City from Cerulean City and any travelers who wished to go to either city had to traverse through the mountain itself. Ash and Misty would be taking that same road soon, but for now they just wanted to get to Pewter City so they could sleep.

Right as Ash and Misty passed under a large tree that was on the side of the path Ash suddenly felt a huge weight land on his back, pushing him to the ground. Whatever it was that landed on Ash kept jumping on his back, causing Ash to get annoyed and turn around to face whatever it was. When he stood up and turned around his pack fell of his shoulders and as finally got a look at what he was seeing he couldn't believe it. It was a Mankey. The Monkey Pokemon had a hold of Ash's pack and was slinging it around with glee as it jumped around. "Mank Mank Mankey!" It shouted over and over again.

Ash and Misty just stared in shock. "What is a Mankey doing out here near Pewter City?!" Mist asked aloud.

"I don't know..." Ash answered her. He pulled out his Poke'Dex and scanned the Pokemon.

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.056  
_

_"Mankey: The Pig Monkey Pokemon"_

_It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason."_

_"This Mankey is male and has the abilities Vital Spirit, Anger Point and Defiant."_

_This Pokemon know's the moves: Scratch, Low Kick, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop and Seismic Toss."_

* * *

Ash was amazed, this Mankey knew a lot of Fighting Type moves! A Pokemon like that on Ash's team would really be beneficial, especially after some intense training. Ash knew that he had to catch him. He didn't care where he had come from... he just knew that he was making Mankey his Pokemon!

Ash turned to Misty. "Stay back Misty... Mankey's have really foul tempers so once I start battling him, he is going to get mad. Misty looked like she might protest for a minute but decided to just trust Ash. "Okay Ash... be careful." Ash nodded his head and then put Pikachu into Misty's arms. "Pika pi!" Pikachu protested. Ash just shook his head. "No Pikachu I need you to stay with Misty. If that Mankey goes to attack her then I want you here to defend her okay?"

Pikachu nodded his head reluctantly. "Pikachu..."

Ash rubbed Pikachu's head. "Thanks buddy I appreciate it!"

Ash then went over to the Mankey playing with Ash's bag and faced him. He drew a Pokeball and threw it into the air, "Budew I need you!"

In a flash of light Budew appeared, "Bud Budew!"

Ash looked at his Pokemon. "Are you ready Budew? This won't be easy."

Budew just nodded her head. "Budew!"

Ash smiled proudly, "Okay then let's do it! Budew use Headbutt!"

Budew charged at Mankey and hit him head on, sending the Pig Monkey back against the tree he came from. Almost immediately the Pokemon came charging back, mad as can be and ready to go. He instantly began charging at Budew and raised his hand, preparing to Karate Chop Budew. Ash ordered his Pokemon to jump out of the way and she did, just in the nick of time. At that same moment Mankey performed a Low Kick that swept Budew off of her feet. Mankey then performed a Scratch attack, combined with a follow up Karate Chop that threw Budew down into the ground hard enough to crack.

"Budew are you alright?" Ash called to his down Pokemon. Budew nodded shakily and stood up. Ash then issued a command. "Budew use Growth and then Mega Drain on Mankey!"

Budew rooted itself and started to raise her power level. On the other side of the battle, Mankey started doing the same thing by using Focus Energy.

Budew then shot out tendrils of energy that headed straight for Mankey. However Mankey used his enhanced speed and strength to jump high into the air. He came back down in front of the unprepared Budew and started hitting her with a vicious assault of Fury Swipes. Budew started to buckle and then Mankey picked her up and spun her around and then jumped still holding onto the Grass-Type, before throwing her to the ground in a powerful Seismic Toss. Budew hit the ground again and just lay there... not moving.

Ash stayed calm and called out to Budew. "Listen to me Budew... I know you can do this. You just need to dig deep down inside of yourself and find the strength to keep pushing. I know your strong enough to beat this Mankey so get up and do it!"

Budew heard her Trainer's voice and encouragement and slowly started to get back up. She finally stood on both legs very wobbly and stared down Mankey, fire in her eyes. Ash saw this and smiled. "Okay Budew, start charging in with a Headbutt!"

Budew started running towards Mankey as fast as she could. Mankey prepared to jump out of the way and then hit Budew with another fighting move but Ash was quicker. "Now Budew jump over Mankey and hit him with Leech Seed when you get over top of him!"

Budew launched herself over Mankey and then shot a Leech Seed at the Monkey Pokemon. The seed hit it's mark and began to sap Mankey's strength. The Pokemon cried out, "Mankey!"

Ash further commanded Budew. "Now Budew, hit him with Headbutt and then follow up with Mega Drain!"

Budew charged forward and hit the still Leech Seeded Pokemon, sending it skidding through the dirt. Budew then landed and began using Mega Drain on Mankey. The Fighting-Type completely fell to his knees as the tendrils of Mega Drain worked with Leech Seed to take all of his energy from him.

Ash gave the last command. "Now Budew finish this with Stun Spore!"

Budew acted and began loosing a yellow powder from it's bud that settled over Mankey, effectively paralyzing the Pokemon completely. Ash knew it was over and moved to congratulate Budew for it's win when all of a sudden Budew raised her head to the sky and called out, "BUDEWWW!"

In that moment something happened that Ash was not counting on... Budew began glowing blue, signaling her evolution.

As Ash watched amazed Budew changed before his very eyes until as soon as it was over, a totally different and much taller Pokemon stood where Budew once did. The newly evolved Pokemon raised her flower petaled hands and called out while twirling gracefully on the spot; "Roselia!" The Thorn Pokemon chanted smoothly.

Ash stared in shock for a moment before rushing out and hugging Roselia. "I'm so proud of you Roselia! That was a great job you did battling Mankey."

Roselia happily hugged Ash back. "Rose Rose Roselia!"

Ash returned Roselia and then walked over to the paralyzed Mankey. He bent down and tapped a Pokeball on his head. The Pokemon was captured after just a few seconds. Ash then released Mankey and performed his usual post-capture medical treatment and then returned the Pig Monkey Pokemon before turning to Misty and getting Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"Let's head out Misty."

Misty nodded her head and then the two friends set back out for Pewter City.

...

Ash and Misty made it to Pewter City just as Ash had predicted and were now heading to the Pokemon Center to get themselves rooms for the night.

After making it inside the Center Ash walked up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Nurse but can we please get two rooms for the night?"

The kind nurse looked at him and smiled. "Of course Ash, here you go!"

She handed him the room keys and Ash looked at her funny. "Have we met before?" He asked her confused. Nurse Joy giggled and waved her hand at him. "My sister at the Viridian City Pokemon Center told me and my sisters all about you and what you did, saving the Center from Team Rocket. I wanted to thank you so much for doing that for my sister. You saved a lot of Pokemon. She said that you had a young girl with orange hair traveling with you and that you kept a Pikachu on your shoulder, that's how I recognized you when you came in."

Ash just waved his hand passively and responded. "It was no big deal Nurse Joy, I'm just glad I could help."

Nurse Joy joy handed the room keys to Ash, who in turn gave one to Misty. "Well thank you anyway young man you really performed a valuable service. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything while here in Pewter City okay?"

Ash nodded his head and then remembered something important. "Ohh yes Nurse Joy there is something you can do. I'll be challenging the Pewter Gym later this week for my first badge that I will need to get into the Indigo League, can you please register me?"

Nurse Joy nodded and took Ash's Poke'Dex. She put it into the slot of the computer and typed a few keys. She then took the Poke'Dex back out and handed it to Ash. "There you go Ash, your all signed up for the Indigo League. Just win eight regional badges and your in. The next Conference will be held next June, that means you have a little less than a year to earn eight badges before the competition begins. Good luck!"

Ash nodded and thanked Nurse Joy before taking back his Poke'Dex and then going towards the living quarters area of the Pokemon Center, followed by Misty. Ash would begin training his Pokemon even more fiercely tomorrow and then spend all week training before challenging the gym on Friday.

...

Ash stood at the doors of the Pewter City Gym. He and his Pokemon had trained like Fighting Pokemon champs all week long and were finally ready to face the gym leader. Technically Ash knew that his Pokemon could have defeated this gym the very day after he and Misty had arrived at Pewter, but he wanted to get them all an extra power boost. A BIG power boost. He had rotated all of his Pokemon in and out each day so that every single Pokemon he had could all get the same amount of training. He was very impressed with Rattata and both Nidorans when he got them back from Professor Oak's. They had taken his order to train even while at the Lab very seriously and were much stronger when he got them back and were all close to evolution. Ash didn't care about just evolving his Pokemon, but he knew that in order for them all to reach their ultimate potential they would need to reach their final evolutionary stages.

Every single one of his Pokemon all wanted to evolve except for Pikachu. Ash's starter wanted to get as powerful as he could as Pikachu first so that when he finally evolved into Raichu all of his power as a Pikachu would be transferred over. Some people might say that Ash's Pokemon evolved to fast and to those people he would say that they had never seen how hard his Pokemon trained. They trained themselves to the literal breaking point every day and with training like that, Pokemon WOULD evolve much faster. Their bodies would essentially need to in order to handle the massive strain on their bodies from all of the intense training.

Thinking about Pikachu made Ash think just how special and powerful his first Pokemon really was. When they were all training on the outskirts of Pewter City, near a forest, a strange man with a bushy beard, wearing green pants, yellow T-shirt, a red hat on his head and black boots on his feet came seemingly out of nowhere and told Ash that he had a very powerful Pikachu on his hands. He said he could tell by watching Pikachu train the way he did that he had the potential for incredible power. The strange man gave Ash and Pikachu an offer they couldn't resist... He told them that there was an old abandoned water mill near their position that was originally used for powering up machinery when the water wheel would turn. The man told Ash that if they hooked Pikachu up to this machine inside the water mill and then Ash turned the water wheel outside as fast as he could then the electricity that was fed from the rotating water wheel would feed directly into Pikachu, giving him a massive boost in his Volt Power.

Ash and Pikachu knew that this would greatly benefit Pikachu's 'Focused Lightning' training and agreed to it. When they did the power-up later that week Ash and many of his Pokemon all turned the water wheel together while the man known only as 'Flint' stayed inside with Pikachu and kept the machine stabilized while the process was happening. Apparently Ash and his Pokemon turned the wheel so fast and so much energy was fed into Pikachu the machine inside couldn't take it and exploded. Putting the energy water mill completely out of commission. It was well worth it though, the power boost that Pikachu got from the water mill was absolutely mind blowing. Pikachu already had extremely powerful Volt Power before the power-up, but now... when Ash had Pikachu practice his 'Focused Lightning' he could actually shatter boulders now and leave large craters in the ground with nothing but his electricity. And that was only at approximately fifty percent power!

It was safe to say that Ash almost gushed with excitement when he thought about how powerful Pikachu would be in a few more years after some more intense training and once he finally evolved into Raichu. Honestly speaking, when that time came Pikachu would likely only be able to safely expend twenty-five percent of his Volt Power into any opponent. Otherwise, he could run a real risk of hurting his opponents very badly.

The strangest thing about that guy Flint was that when Ash asked the man why he had helped him the man only responded by saying that Ash had incredible potential as a Pokemon Trainer and that he just wanted to help Ash get closer to realizing that potential. He said that he had the opportunity to help three other trainers from Pallet when they had passed through Pewter City to challenge the gym but he didn't see anything special in them. When he saw how Ash trained himself and his Pokemon Flint knew that Ash was the Trainer he wanted to help.

Ash was extremely grateful to the man and let him know how much he appreciated his help. The man had accepted Ash's thank you and told him to keep reaching for the top.

Ash remembered those very words now as he stood at the doors of the gym, a slight smile on his face. Misty nudged him from the side. "Are you ready to do this Ash?"

He just looked at Misty and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm ready Misty. More than ever. I will conquer this gym just like I will all of the others and then the Indigo League Conference after it."

Misty smiled at Ash's confidence and then they walked into the gym. Immediately the lights came on and they saw a boy, three or four years older than Ash and Misty, wearing brownish colored pants with a belt across his waist and two red carrying pouches on both sides of his waist attached to the belt, a brownish-tan colored T-shirt and a green cargo vest on his upper body and black and white sneakers on his feet. The boy had spiky brown hair and his eyes appeared to be just slants.

The older boy was sitting on a small podium near the front of the gym and upon seeing that he had challengers jumped down. "Which of you are here to challenge my gym?"

Ash spoke calmly and confidently. "I am. My name is Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge you for my first official League Badge."

The gym leader spoke again. "My name is Brock Stone, the leader of the Pewter City Pokemon Gym and I accept your challenge!"

No more than those words left Brock's mouth and the floor opened up and raised onto level ground to reveal a rock type battle field. A young boy who looked like a younger version of Brock, except with black spiky hair instead of brown, wearing a green shirt with a black stripe across the chest, tan shorts and orange sneakers stepped into the referee's box. The boy spoke, "My name is Forrest Stone and I will be the Referee for this match. Will the challenger and the gym leader please step into your respective Trainer's box.

Ash and Brock did as told. Forrest spoke again, "This will be an official Pokemon League Gym Battle between Brock Stone, the leader of the Pewter City Pokemon Gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a two on two Pokemon battle with only the challenger being able to substitute Pokemon. The winner will be decided when whichever Trainer either loses all of their Pokemon first, or forfeits the match. Both Trainers please call out your first Pokemon!"

Brock went first. "Geodude I choose you!" Out of the Pokeball came the Rock-Type Geodude. "Geo Geo." It said as it appeared.

Ash smiled and then chose his Pokemon, "Mankey show us your power!" Mankey exploded from the Pokeball pounding the ground readily with his fists, "Mankeyyyy, Mankey Mankey!"

Brock looked stunned. How did this new Trainer have a Mankey? They weren't found anywhere near here or Pallet Town for that matter... He shook it off and commanded his Pokemon, "Geodude use Rock Throw!"

"Mankey dodge by flipping to the side!" Ash called.

Mankey flipped out of the way of the rock thrown his way. "Geodude Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Geodude took off at Mankey. "Mankey slide under Geodude and then hit it with a Mega Kick while your under it!"

Mankey slid under Geodude just before the Pokemon was about to connect with Tackle, Mankey then used Mega Kick while under Geodude to launch it into the air. "Great Mankey now jump high in the air to meet Geodude and grab ahold of it, then throw it back to the ground with Seismic Toss!" Ash called.

Mankey jumped up and met Geodude in the air, he grabbed ahold of the Rock Pokemon and then spun him around before throwing back towards the ground. Brock saw the danger and called out, "Geodude use Defense Curl to tuck yourself into a ball and lessen the impact!"

Geodude rolled itself up into a ball just before it hit the ground, saving it from serious damage. Geodude rose back into the air with a few scraps and bruises on it's body. "Geodude use Rock Tomb!" Brock called.

Geodude picked up large rocks and began throwing them at Mankey, trying to bury the Pig Monkey Pokemon with large rocks. "Mankey break all of those rocks with Brick Break!" Ash called again. Yet again Ash was glad that he had trained with Mankey so hard. The Pokemon had learned a lot of new Fighting-Moves that were really useful here.

Mankey broke all of the rocks apart with Brick Break. "Now Mankey use the rocks to hop towards Geodude fast so it can't follow your movements, once you get right on Geodude start hitting it with multiple Karate Chops and end it with a powerful Mega Punch!"

Mankey zipped towards Geodude using the rocks on the battlefield so fast the Rock Pokemon couldn't react. Mankey finally got right in front of Goedude and Brock could do nothing but watch as Mankey began assaulting Geodude with Karate Chop after Karate Chop. He finished the combo with a well placed Mega Punch, knocking Geodude back into a nearby rock where it fell to the ground.

Brock called to his Pokemon, "Geodude get up! Don't give up please!"

Geodude slowly got up and looked dead at Mankey with determination in it's eyes. "Geoooo... DUDEEEE!"

Geodude began glowing blue as it began changing. Brock looked at his Pokemon in amazement and Ash just looked interested. '_Well now it gets interesting...'_ Ash thought to himself. When Geodude was done evolving a strong looking Graveler had taken it's place. "Grav Grav Graveler!" The newly evolved Pokemon said loudly.

Brock stood in shock only one moment longer before smiling and then ordering his Pokemon, "Okay Graveler use Rollout on Mankey!"

Graveler tucked into a ball and started to roll towards Mankey at fast speeds, getting faster and faster as it went. "Mankey start jumping from rock to rock to avoid Graveler!" Ash called out. Mankey began jumping from rock to rock, Graveler smashing into and destroying each rock as it went. Eventually Mankey made a slip up and tripped off of a rock, falling right into Graveler's path. It hit Mankey hard, sending him into the air with a cry of his name, "Mankeyyy!"

The Pig Monkey fell back to the ground and then Brock ordered Graveler to keep hitting Mankey with Rollout. Over and over again Mankey was slammed into before he finally got sent into a nearby boulder where he smashed the rock into pieces and lay there for a minute. "Come on Mankey you can do it, get up and show them what true strength is!" Ash urged Mankey. His Pokemon slowly got back up and started fuming with anger, his veins started to grow and his eyes turned almost red with anger. Ash saw that Mankey had just learned Rage and was ready to capitalize on it. "Mankey wait until Graveler get's right on top of you and then jump into the air!" Ash called out.

Mankey did as told and waited until Graveler got right on top of him before jumping into the air and letting the Rock Pokemon roll itself into a nearby boulder where it hit the rock and it's momentum stopped. "Now Mankey get in on it and start using Rage combined with Karate Chop, Fury Swipes and Mega Punch!"

Brock saw the danger his Pokemon was soon to be in and called out, "Graveler try and get up from that rock!"

Graveler heard it's Trainer but couldn't move due to being stuck inside of the rock it was now wedged into. Mankey got on the inside of Graveler and began delivering an onslaught of fighting moves to the Rock Pokemon. Graveler just cried out in pain as it was struck over and over again by Mankey's powerful blows. Brock knew that there was only one way out of this. He only hoped that Graveler would understand. This Trainer was pushing Brock to his limits and he needed to act fast... "Graveler use Selfdestruct!"

Ash heard the move being called but couldn't say anything before Graveler was consumed in a white light before exploding with a thundering 'Boom'!

Everyone in the gym waited with baited breath as the smoke cleared and showed Graveler unconscious from the self sacrificing move that is used. What really surprised everyone though was Mankey. The Monkey Pokemon was standing there, battered and bruised, but still standing. Albeit barely and breathing heavily from the blast it just took head on.

Forrest raised his arm and pointed his arm towards Brock. "Graveler is una-... uh?" Mankey suddenly went down to both knees and then fell to the ground unconscious as well. Forrest rephrased what he was going to say, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers please choose your last Pokemon."

Ash recalled Mankey. "You did a great job Mankey, thank you so much. Very few Pokemon could stay standing so long after an attack like that."

Brock also recalled Graveler. "Thanks Graveler you did great, now take a nice rest."

Brock then pulled out his last Pokeball. '_Man this kid is good. My Geodude evolved into Graveler and his Mankey still ended up nearly beating him. If I hadn't had Graveler use Selfdestruct then Mankey would still be standing and Graveler would have definitely been unconscious from that beating it was taking.' _Brock thought to himself. He then threw out his last Pokeball, "Onix gooo!" The giant Rock Snake Pokemon appeared with loud, "ONIXXXX!"

Misty recoiled back from the huge Pokemon from where she was near Ash at the sidelines. "Be careful Ash... that looks like one powerful Pokemon." She warned Ash nervously. Ash looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry Misty, this match is already won. Trust me."

Misty looked at Ash in confusion but just nodded her head, trusting Ash and hoping he really did have something planned. Ash looked at Pikachu. "Do you think he's ready buddy?" Ash asked his starter. "Pika Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu responded. Ash nodded his head, "Your right buddy he is ready."

Ash then drew another Pokeball from his belt. He then spoke to Brock, "Hey Brock this has been a great battle and you have done a great job but... it ends here."

Brock raised his eyebrow. "Well let's see what you've got then Ash!" Brock replied back.

Ash then threw the Pokeball, "Go my friend I need your help!" Out of the Pokeball came a small and purple Pokemon. "Rat Rat Rattata!"

"WHAT?" Misty said loudly. "Your using Rattata a Normal-Type against Onix a ROCK-TYPE?! Ash what is wrong with you?!"

Ash waved his hands at Misty trying to calm her down. "Misty! Chill will ya? I have a plan. You don't think I would just send Rattata out there with no strategy in mind do you? Come on Misty!"

Misty just looked disbelieving and shook her head. "Okay Ash I trust you. I just really hope you know what your doing."

Ash smiled back at her and gave a thumbs up. "Watch and learn Misty. Your about to see the benefits of hard training first hand."

He turned back to the battle and looked at Rattata, "You ready buddy?!"

Rattata nodded his head. "Ratta Rat Rattata!"

Ash smiled and looked at Forest who got the hint. "Trainers Ready? Battle!" He shouted.

Ash instantly commanded before Brock could even open his mouth, "Rattata use Agility and get up to Onix as fast as you can! From there... You know what to do!"

Ash had a whole strategy planned out, he knew all about Onix's and once he found out that the leader of this gym had one he instantly started training Rattata on this strategy they had made up.

Rattata started running in a blur of speed until he was running on top of the rocks of the battle field. Brock didn't know what was going on and commanded his Onix to begin sweeping the entire battlefield with it's tail, trying to hit Rattata. The Mouse Pokemon wasn't about to be deterred from his target though and jumped on top and then over the Rock Snake Pokemon's tail.

Rattata bypassed Onix's defenses and was almost on him. Brock didn't know why but he got a strange feeling telling him to not let that Rattata get near Onix. "Onix dive bomb it with your head in a Tackle attack, hurry!"

Onix smashed it's head down on the ground where Rattata was now right at Onix's body. A huge dust cloud kicked up and no one could see a thing. Brock was certain that Onix had hit his target and knew that there was no way a small Pokemon like Rattata could have made it through an attack like that from a much larger opponent.

Brock spoke up. "Well Ash you battled hard but it looks like I win. Better luck next time." He didn't say it but this was the toughest battle he had fought as a gym leader and if Ash would have just been a little smarter on who he chose as his last Pokemon he very well would have won.

Forrest was smirking at his brother's supposed win and Misty just looked distraught for Ash. The strangest thing was that when she looked up at Ash he did not have the look of someone who had lost. No, he had the look of someone in deep concentration and determination. Pikachu also seemed locked onto the slowly dissipating dust cloud that surrounded the two formerly battling Pokemon.

Misty seemed confused and looked towards the dust cloud as well. The dust finally cleared and when it did everyone was absolutely shocked. All except Ash who had the widest grin on his face. Rattata was absolutely no where to be seen! Where the Pokemon should have been, which was unconscious in the crater that Onix left with it's head, he wasn't. He had literally disappeared.

Misty spoke first. "Wh-where did Rattata go? He's not trapped under Onix is he?!" She started to panic. Brock looked worried to and was just about to have his Pokemon move so they could see if Rattata really was trapped under the huge Pokemon's body when Ash began to do something that made everyone look at him like he was crazy... He chuckled.

"Hehehehe... Brock my friend I'm sorry to say this but... You have lost this battle."

Everyone looked at Ash like he really had lost his mind. Brock began to think that maybe Ash was in denial that he had lost and was now just spouting off nonsense.

"Ash... What do you mean? Are you okay?" Misty asked concern.

Ash finished chuckling and then looked back at Misty. "I'm better than okay Misty and here in a second you will see why."

Everyone just seemed lost until Ash pointed his hand at Onix. "Now Rattata!" He shouted.

Brock, Misty and Forrest all looked towards Onix and saw that nothing was happening. Misty broke the silence. "Ash what are y-" But that was all she got out. Suddenly Onix began writhing around in what seemed like pain. Twisting and turning it's body around like crazy and bellowing in pain, "ONIXXXX!"

The huge Pokemon kept smashing it's body around the whole gym. Smashing it's tail and it's head around wildly, smashing into everything in sight. Brock tried to intervene, "Onix what's wrong?! Stop this!"

But Onix didn't hear and continued to thrash around wildly. It began smashing it's head into the gym floor over and over again, bellowing in pain the whole time. Everyone but Ash just stood there in undisguised shock at what they were seeing. Ash just had a calm and cool look on his face as he watched the scene unfold. Brock just stood where he was, unable to do anything to help his Pokemon as he watched it beat itself into oblivion.

Finally Onix stopped banging it's head on the floor and raised itself back to full hight, looking very battered and bruised. It gave one weak call of "Onixxxx..." Before falling to the ground unconscious and with swirls in it's eyes.

Brock, Forrest and Misty were utterly thunderstruck at what just happened. All of a sudden a small purple body came jumping out between the rocks that made up Onix's body. Everyone stared stupidly as Rattata ran back across the field and stood in front of Ash, facing the downed Onix. The small Pokemon didn't have a scratch on him and looked like he had not even been battling.

Misty finally stuttered out, "A-Ash... Rattata... wh-what just happened?!"

Ash began explaining to the other three what had happened. "You see, I studied about Pokemon for quite a few years and in that time I learned A LOT about Pokemon. Naturally I also learned about Onix. So when I found out that you used an Onix Brock it was just a simple matter of finding the best strategy to beat it. Onix may be an extremely tough Pokemon on the outside with their rock skin, but just like many Rock-Type Pokemon their insides are extremely vulnerable and sensitive. I taught Rattata how to best get inside of Onix by passing in through the spaces between the boulders that make up Onix's body. Once inside Rattata begin tackling, biting and smashing away on Onix's soft inner tissue. This is what caused Onix to writhe around in so much pain and start beating itself up. It wanted Rattata out of it and was willing to do anything to make that happen. It began beating itself so badly that Rattata didn't have to fight it head to head on the outside. He just attacked it from the inside, causing Onix to beat himself into unconsciousness on the outside. Allowing Rattata to stay safe inside of Onix's body and letting me just sit back and wait while Onix beat itself. I was a little concerned that Onix had hit Rattata with that Tackle earlier but he just wasn't fast enough. My Rattata is very fast. So there you have it!"

Everyone was slack jawed and Misty could only mumble one word, "Genius..."

Ash rubbed the back of his head and then spoke again, "Well I really got the idea from reading reports on how the same thing happens to Onix in the wild. Smaller Pokemon are always getting lodged inside of Onix when the huge Pokemon are tunneling all around the place. When this happens Onix feels great discomfort and can begin going off in a terrible rage. When this happens experts are usually called out to quail the situation and help remove the Pokemon from Onix. So that's where I really got the idea from, I just implemented it a sound strategy that can be used against any Onix in battle if you have a small enough Pokemon that can fit inside Onix, like Rattata. Of course, I have created a counter to this very strategy of taking down Onix's that I will teach my own Onix if I ever get one."

While everyone processed what they just heard Ash went up to Rattata. "You did a great job pal and I'm very proud of you. You implemented that strategy perfectly and I can tell that all of your training is really paying off. Give it a few years and you will become the strongest Rattata, and eventually Raticate, that there has ever been. You'll show the world just how strong a 'common Rattata' can be. Just look..." Ash pointed towards the downed Onix. "You took down that Pokemon who makes up a hundred or more of you. You should feel very proud of yourself, I know I am."

Rattata looked teary eyed for a second and then looked up at Ash, "Ratta... TAAA?!"

Rattata looked confused, as did Ash, before the Pokemon started to glow. Ash instantly knew what was happening and smiled. "Well what d'ya know?" Ash said amused.

After the glow died down a larger and taller Pokemon stood in Rattata's place. "RATICATE!" The newly evolved Raticate called out as he looked back up at his Trainer. Ash pulled out his Poke'Dex and scanned the Pokemon.

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.020_

_"Raticate: The Mouse Pokemon"_

_"With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokemon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease."_

_"This Pokemon know's the moves: Headbutt, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang, Agility, Focus Energy, Pursuit and Scary Face."_

* * *

The boy put his Poke'Dex away and then bent down and began rubbing Raticate on top of the head comfortingly while speaking to him. "Well Raticate it looks like I spoke to soon... in a few years you will become the strongest 'Raticate' that there has ever been."

Raticate clicked his teeth happily at his Trainer's praise and then jumped into his arms, hugging Ash. "Rati!"

Ash laughed and hugged his Pokemon back. After he finished congratulating Raticate Ash turned back to the battlefield where Brock had just returned his Onix. Ash looked over at Forrest and the younger boy seemed to get the message. He broke from his shocked stupor and called out: "Uhhh yeah... right. *Ahem* Since the gym leader's Pokemon are all unable to battle the win goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash smiled happily and then looked to see Brock walking up to meet him. "Ash..." The older boy began. "That was without a doubt the best battle I have ever had and I learned so much from you. I don't know how to thank you enough but... I believe you have earned this fair and square, no questions asked.

Brock held up a silver badge that was shaped like a boulder. Brock spoke again, "I present you with the Boulderbadge Ash. You earned it, no doubt about it."

Ash reached out and took the badge and then held it up to so he and Pikachu could see it better. "Well buddy... we just took our first step towards the Pokemon League." Pikachu grinned and looked at Ash, "Pika Pi, Pi Pikachu!" He said excitedly. Ash knelt down, opened up his pack and pulled out a silver plated badge case that looked like a small metal box and had different designs on it, from the bags depths. The badge case had an emblem of every different type of Pokemon there was, with the insignia for each, like a flame, leaf, water or wind symbol to name a few. The inside of the case was wide and was covered in a fine red lining that would mold to each badge, keeping it in place.

Ash placed his first badge in the case and then put it away before standing back up to face Brock again. "Thank you Brock."

Brock shook his head. "No Ash, thank you. You showed me so much in that battle and reminded of just how much I still have to learn about Pokemon." Brock paused for a second and looked away, staring out the window of the gym. "You know... I have never really cared about Pokemon battling and making my Pokemon stronger just to fight. I have always loved taking care of Pokemon and grooming them... making them the healthiest that they can be. My dream isn't to be a gym leader like I am now, I want to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder!"

Brock then turned solemn. "But I'll never realize that dream. Ever since my mother died and my father left to go on his own Pokemon Journey I was left here to take care of my younger brothers and sisters. They count on me and I could never leave them..."

Ash was about to say something when the doors of the gym suddenly flung open. In came the very man that had helped Ash power-up Pikachu... Flint.

The man walked up and stood a few feet away from Ash and the rest of the group. He then spoke, "Brock... I want you to go and achieve your dreams. I don't want you to be settled here anymore paying for the mistakes that I made when I left..."

Ash looked a little confused. "Uhhhh... Flint, who are you to Brock anyway?"

The man suddenly reached up and took off his red hat and surprisingly... his beard! When he had finished, before the them all stood a man who looked exactly like Brock, just much older. Misty seemed startled and asked, "Why do you look exactly like Brock? Who are you?"

Brock answered for them all. "He's my father."

Ash and Misty just seemed floored while Brock and Forrest didn't have any readable expressions their faces. Flint spoke again, "Brock... Forrest, I am so sorry for leaving you after your mother died. After Lisa died I just... I didn't know to deal with the pain and so I left. I thought that if I tried to achieve my life long dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer then I could forget the pain, but it didn't work. I not only was a horrible Trainer but I also realized just how terrible of a father I had been. I should never have left you to take of your brothers and sisters by yourself and I'm truly sorry for that son, really I am... But I'm here to make up for all of that now. I want you to go on your own journey and find the path that you wish to follow and achieve every dream that you have. Please son... let me do this. Let me make amends for my mistakes."

Brock just stared at his father for a moment before speaking. "First there are some things that I think you should know."

Flint just nodded his head. "I'm sure you must have a lot you want to tell me Brock, so go ahead and get it all off of your chest."

Everyone thought Brock was going to explode on his father for being gone for so long and then just showing up today, wanting to just now pick up on his fatherly responsibilities. To everyone's surprise though, Brock just held up a pad and pen to his estranged father. Flint took them confused and just looked them. Brock then began to rattle off a mile a minute all of the things that Flint would need to do for all of Brock's little brothers and sisters if he was really going to start taking care of all of his children. Flint started scribbling notes down furiously on the notepad and then started comically waving his arms around in the air while yelling, "Slow down, slow down Brock I can't write that fast!"

Everyone in the gym began laughing at the funny scene as Brock continued to barrage his father with all of the many things he would need to do when taking care of his children. When it was over Brock stood back and looked at his father. "I'm trusting you with this dad." He said. Flint nodded and replied back. "Don't you worry son everything will be okay, I promise."

Ash then walked up to Brock. "You know Brock, your more than welcome to come with me, Pikachu and Misty if you want to. I would be overjoyed to have another traveling companion with me on my journey. What do you say?"

Brock looked stunned and just replied back, "Really Ash? You wouldn't mind at all?"

Ash just shook his head, "No way, the more the merrier! Right guys?" Ash turned to Pikachu and Misty.

"Right!" Misty agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Brock looked looked happier than words could describe him. "Thank you guys so much... I would love to travel with you!"

...

After they were all done at the gym Brock, Forrest and Flint went back home so Brock could his stuff together for the next day when he would leave with Ash and Misty and also so Flint could become reintroduced to his children. The aforementioned young Trainers went back to the Pokemon Center so Ash could get his Pokemon healed up, call his mom and Professor Oak and tell them the great news about his first badge, switch the Pokemon on his team around a little, and then get to bed so he would be rested and ready to start the next leg of his adventure the following day... only now with a new friend in tow.

(_Chapter Four End:)_

* * *

_A/N:_ **Well there you have it, chapter four! I know I said it would be a shorter chapter but I got caught up, what else can I say? Come on though, you guys know you love it!;) This chapter really marks the turning point for this story. I am now pretty much officially done with all of the beginning and prequel stuff and now I can really start delving deep into the really good stuff. This means all of the really juicy episodes in story form and several of my own twists on the Pokemon Series! Now that Brock and Misty are introduced, (finally), I can get things under way. Hopefully the future chapters will be shorter and I can get them pumped out faster. Fingers crossed!**

**Now is the part of the A/N where I will address things.**

**1: Anyone who wants to complain about Ash being to 'Garystu' or 'OOC' can please just leave my story now. There are many other Pokemon stories out there that I'm sure can satisfy your needs.**

**2: Anyone who also wants to complain about Ash's Pokemon being to strong or evolving to fast can please read the previous chapter where I explained training THOROUGHLY! Ash and his Pokemon train H-A-R-D! So naturally they will evolve much faster. Training people, it always pays off. That's the end of it and I won't be addressing this again and if you PM me complaining about this I will just delete your message without reading reading it fully. Thank You!**

**3: My story is the WAY it is! If you don't like it then you can just leave. Thanks again!**

**4: Ash WILL catch A LOT of Pokemon and he WILL train them all. When they aren't with Ash they are training hard at the Lab. I will not listen to anymore whining about Ash catching too many Pokemon. Don't like it don't read it, end of story. I WILL NOT ADDRESS THIS AGAIN!**

**4: A dear follower and fan of my story is looking for OC's for their story and needs some help deciding. Please go and look up 'WhiteEagle1985' and PM this individual to see how you can help if you so choose.  
**

**5: I would like to give an extra special thank you to the following fans and readers of mine who are supporting me every step of the way in this story: 'Advanceforeverandafter'/ 'XDragoon55'/ 'ThomasLight'/ 'TinkotheWolf'/ 'the lord of the night'/ 'darkrai6543'/ 'PsychicAuraKing 123'/ 'WhiteEagle1985'  
**

**You guys are all a part of the group and I thank you so much for everything!**

**...**

**Ash's rank: Beginner Trainer**

**Titles: Pokeman Trainer/ Pokemon Researcher In-Training**

**Tournaments, Contests and Leagues Won: 0**

**Badges: Boulderbadge**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu: Male**

**Spearow: Male**

**Roselia: Female**

**Raticate: Male**

**Nidoran: Female**

**Nidoran: Male**

**Pidgeotto: Female**

**Caterpie: Male**

**Weedle: Male**

**Mankey: Male**

**...**

**Well everyone, I thank you again for your wonderful reviews and all of your amazing support! I can't thank you enough dear readers. This means you! Keep looking for chapter five because it's on the way! And no people I do not refer to the pre-story A/N as a chapter. Just so you know.**

**Keep looking for the exciting installment of this story!_  
_**

**So until next time my dear readers! Guys keep Rockin 'N' Rollin! And... my dear ladies. This is the part of the whole chapter you really look forward to isn't it;) Come be honest it's alright! Lol but seriously though, stay beautiful and mysterious you magnificent works of creation. *Kisses hands*  
**

**Peace Out... For now;)**


	5. Team Rocket's Bain and A Love Square!

A/N: **Guess who's back with a brand new chap?! And I don't mean this as in a short chap now just everybody sit back and veg-a-tate whoaa ohhh ahhh ohh! Lol! I'm not going to say much in this A/N except that I hope you all really enjoy this new chapter. I would like to thank everyone who is following this story and offering your continued support and amazing reviews! You all rock! **

**Brock and Misty have finally been introduced and now we can really get started with the fun stuff! To tell you all the truth, I can't wait until I get to the Advanced generation. Something big is going to happen in that part of the story that will set a series of events into motion that will eventually lead to Ash becoming two of the most important things that he will ever be able to call himself. Even more so than a Pokemon Master. Which HE WILL attain by damn!  
**

**Anyway peoples, enjoy the chapter and let your mind go! Enjoy the show!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it.**

_'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be_

_Chapter Five: Team Rocket's Bain and A Love Square!_

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty all stood on the path that would take them out of Pewter City and lead them to their next destination: Cerulean City. In front of the three traveling companions was none other than Brock's entire family, all gathered to tell them good-bye. Brock went and hugged each of his little brothers and sisters before going to his little brother Forrest, who was the second eldest of the siblings. Brock knelt down to Forrest's level and spoke to him. "Well Forrest it looks like you are going to be the oldest now. Help dad look after the others and try not to get caught peeping on Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny again okay?" Brock said the last part with a devilish grin and Forrest snickered. "Don't worry Brock I will... and don't worry I never get caught hee-hee!" Brock shared a perverted giggle with his brother and then gave him one last pat on the shoulder before standing up.

He then turned to his father. "Well dad... I guess this is it. I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance to finally have this opportunity. It really means a lot."

Brock's father Flint walked up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to thank me Brock. If anything I should be thanking you. You are giving me the chance to finally get to know my own children and be a real father to them. That means more to me than I can say. You go on and follow your dream Brock and don't you worry about us, we'll be just fine here."

Brock nodded to his father and then went and stood beside his friends. Ash then walked up to Flint. "Flint I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me and Pikachu out and having so much faith in us. I really appreciate everything."

Flint smiled and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I was more than happy to help you Ash. I may never have made it as a Pokemon Trainer myself but I know what it takes to make a great one and Ash... you have the potential to become the greatest there has ever been. I know it. You and your Pokemon share a strong bond and as long as you never forget that bond then there is no limit to just how far you can go. I believe in you, so I know you make your dreams come true and someday shock the world with your skill. Not to mention... you have two great traveling companions to help you out on your journey and I'm lucky enough to call one of them my son."

Ash nodded to Flint's words of wisdom and praise and then went back to join his friends. With one last wave to the Stone family Ash and his friends set off on their journey.

...

Ash, Brock and Misty were walking down the road headed towards their first destination. Ash was staring down the road intently, anxious and excited for anything that may end up happening as the day wore on, Pikachu was asleep on Ash's backpack, exhausted from that mornings extremely intense training session, Misty was staring at the nearby river they were passing, trying to spot any Water-Type Pokemon and Brock was looking at the map, making sure that they were heading in the right direction.

Ash had told Brock that they would never get lost with his Xtransceiver but Brock was adamant about using a map. He said that he wanted to make sure they were always taking the best routes possible and he believed maps were the best fit for the job. Ash didn't argue because he knew that if and when they did get lost and Brock's map failed, they would have Ash's Xtransceiver to fall back on.

Ash looked at Brock and asked, "Hey Brock since you aren't leading the Pewter City Gym... who is?"

Brock looked up from the map and answered Ash's question. "The Pokemon League is actually sending one of their own appointed Trainers out to Pewter to become the new gym leader. They told me that if I really wanted to keep my position then I could just close the gym down while I was away but I'm not interested in returning to my post as a gym leader. That's why I told them that they could just give it to someone else who really did want it."

Ash seemed surprised at this. "Wow I wouldn't have thought the Pokemon League would have been okay with shutting down one of the eight gyms of Kanto for any amount of time. How would Trainers get all eight badges so they could enter the Pokemon League then?"

Brock looked at Ash with his own surprised look. "Wait a second Ash... do you mean to tell me that you think there are only eight gyms in Kanto?"

Ash nodded his head, looking perplexed. "Yeah I did why? Are there more than eight?"

"There are actually." Brock answered. "There are really a grand total of twenty-seven League sanctioned Pokemon Gyms throughout the entire Kanto region."

Ash seemed stunned. "Why are there so many?"

Brock put his map away before answering. "Well you see Ash, the Kanto region is a big place and eight gyms just aren't enough to support all of the many Pokemon Trainers who are always traveling the region trying to win the eight badges that are required so they can participate in the Indigo Conference. Basically the Kanto region needed more than eight gyms so the Pokemon League decided to spread nineteen other gyms around the region so all of the many Pokemon Trainers out there had enough gyms to participate in. Supply and demand really."

Ash just looked away thoughtfully for a second and then turned back to Brock. "Where are these other nineteen gyms located Brock?"

Brock pulled out a small book titled 'Guide to the Kanto Region' from inside his pants pocket and opened it up. "This book tells the location of every gym in the Kanto region, including all of their information. The original eight gyms of Kanto are spread throughout the whole region. The other nineteen are actually set up all over Kanto as well, like I said earlier. Luckily, since you are wanting to challenge the eight original gyms anyway you are going to have to travel across the entire region to get to the them. We will actually pass right by all of the other gyms on the way to the original eight. It's just a matter of taking a few small detours really.

Ash thanked Brock for his explanation and then went back into deep thought.

...

A while later Brock announced to the rest of the group, "Alright guys, if we just keep heading this way then we will be at the entrance to Mt. Moon in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

Ash nodded and decided it was time for a break. "Cool Brock. Everybody let's take a rest before we tackle that mountain. Feed the Pokemon some lunch and get some ourselves while we're at it."

Brock and Misty nodded their heads in agreement and then released their Pokemon while Ash did the same. Misty released her Staryu, Starmie and Goldeen down by the nearby river so they could cool off from the hot summer sun and Brock's Onix and Graveler just lounged around near the temporary campsite that had been set up for lunch time. However, when Ash released his Pokemon they came out in a totally different way. Each one of them appeared in front of Ash looking very disciplined and militant in appearance. Ash immediately gave the commands. "Alright everybody lunch time will be in about fifteen minutes so I want all of you to train until then! Get moving guys!"

All of his Pokemon called out their names in affirmative and then let Ash place the training weights on them before getting to work. Ash decided that for his workout he would train with Mankey for awhile and so he stretched out a bit and then began sparring with his Pokemon just like he used to with his old fight coaches. Brock sat back watching Ash and all of his Pokemon train with the same intensity they apparently always did and he shook his head. It was no wonder he never stood a chance against Ash. With brutal training like Ash put himself and his Pokemon through it was no wonder they were so tough. Brock found himself even more amazed as time went by just how dedicated Ash was to his Pokemon and they were to him. He could tell that Ash's Pokemon loved him fiercely and respected him deeply, just as Ash felt the same way towards them.

Brock shook his head again and then turned back to preparing lunch for himself, Ash and Misty, as well as all of the Pokemon. Ash had told Brock that he didn't have to cook or make the Pokemon food since he himself was skilled at both, but Brock loved to cook so Ash just decided to let him have the reins. Ash enjoyed cooking but he would much rather train with his Pokemon than cook and he loved Brock's cooking so far, so did the Pokemon. Why not let Brock take over doing something he enjoyed? Brock told Ash that he would gladly maintain all of the nutrition plans that he had set up for his Pokemon just as long as Ash kept kept him updated on any changes in the nutritional plans or when he got another Pokemon and then created a new plan for it. All in all it was much like what Professor Oak did for Ash's Pokemon back at the Lab.

Ash had just finished training with Mankey and came back over to sit near Brock. He pulled his 'Pokemon Researcher In-Training' journal out of his pack and began jotting down notes like he did every time he thought of, or saw something he deemed important enough to merit writing into the journal about.

When he was done Ash put the book away and then looked back at his training Pokemon. Spearow and Pidgeotto were having their usual rivalry session. Each one trying to see who could train the hardest before dropping first. Ash chuckled at their actions and was also very glad for it at the same time. Their intense rivalry pushed them to crazy limits and Ash was happy to see that it helped them improve greatly. It was all in good fun though and neither Pokemon really disliked one another... it was just a rivalry of who was 'top bird'.

Pikachu and Roselia were doing their own very intensive training and just kept getting better and stronger everyday. Ash could say that he was very impressed and happy with the two of them. Roselia was perfecting her Grass-Type moves and making them stronger every time she trained. Her absorption moves were coming alone extremely well and he truly pitied any Pokemon that got hit with one of those attacks.

As for Pikachu... The only way that Ash could describe his progress was astounding and scary. The little yellow mouse seemed to get stronger everyday and there seemed to be no limit to his power. Focused Lighting training was coming along incredibly well. Pikachu could now easily shatter just about any sized rock and could leave fairly large craters in the ground with nothing but his Volt Power. The little Pokemon seemed to be an endless well of power and Ash couldn't wait to further unlock that great power in his starter Pokemon.

Ash turned his attention to his two Bug-Type Pokemon, Caterpie and Weedle, who were currently engaged in a fierce sparring session with each other. Ash watched as both of his Pokemon went as hard as they could on each other, the rivalry between the two of them of trying to decide who was the strongest Bug-Type was intense!

Ash was also amazed at his two Bug-Types progress and gains in power. Bug Pokemon were not usually known for power, instead they were recognized for their status effecting attacks and abilities to create tricky strategies and maneuvers to win battles. Caterpie and Weedle were showing signs of being both very strong and also gifted in status attacks and strategic maneuvers like their species was famous for.

Ash was dragged from his musings by Caterpie and Weedle clashing together hard. When the two Pokemon separated both of them were breathing hard and battered up. Both Pokemon stared each other down intently, neither giving in. Ash was about to intervene and relieve his Pokemon, who had done enough by now, but all of a sudden they both began to glow.

Ash merely watched happily as his two Pokemon evolved at the exact same time.

When the light died down two new Pokemon stood in place of Caterpie and Weedle.

"Metapod!"

"Kakuna!"

Ash grinned at seeing his two Pokemon finally evolve and walked over to them. "That was a great battle guys." Ash said as he knelt down to them. "And you finally evolved to, I'm proud of you!"

Both Pokemon called happily to Ash and then he pulled out his Poke'Dex.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.011_

_"Metapod: The Cocoon Pokemon"_

_"A steel-hard shell protects it's tender body. It quietly endures hardship while awaiting evolution"_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite and Harden"_

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.014_

_"Kakuna: The Cocoon Pokemon"_

_"While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches"_

"_This Pokemon_ _knows the moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite and Harden"_

...

Ash put his Poke'Dex away and then spoke again to his Pokemon. "Wow guys I really am so proud of you! Keep this up and I'm sure you will evolve into your final evolutions soon!"

Kakuna and Metapod cheered excitedly at hearing that. Ash then had his newly evolved Pokemon stop for lunch as he called for his other Pokemon to stop training and bring it in. After his other Pokemon had came in and congratulated Metapod and Kakuna on evolving they all dug in.

Misty and Brock also called their Pokemon in to eat and then the three Trainers sat down themselves to enjoy their lunch. While they ate Brock asked Ash a question that had been nagging at him for awhile now.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah Brock?" Ash replied.

"I was just wondering something... And you don't have to answer if this is too personal or anything but... How do you have the money to buy all of the Pokemon food, medical items and Pokeballs you have?"

Ash swallowed the bite of sandwich that he had in his mouth before answering. "Actually Brock, my dad sends very large sums of money to my mom every month. Since he is a Pokemon Trainer himself and pretty successful at it if what my mom tells me is true, he gets a lot of money from all of the battles that he wins. Since my mom lives alone she doesn't need a lot of money to live on. That's why we set up a credit line on my Xtransceiver that she uses to send the rest of the money she doesn't need to me. Naturally it's quite a bit and since the only thing I ever buy is supplies for the road, meaning food for me and my Pokemon, medical items and Pokeballs... I always have plenty of money to cover everything. Once we get to Cerulean I'll stock up again at the Poke'Mart and then be good to go again for awhile."

Brock nodded his head in understanding, yet again impressed by Ash's preparedness on the road. "Sounds like a good plan Ash, you got a good thing going there."

Ash smiled and then continued. "Honestly, once I get more established in my own career as a Trainer I'll hopefully be making more than enough to support me and my Pokemon. Mom won't even need to send money to me anymore and so she can keep the extra for herself."

Brock nodded again and then they all went back to finishing their lunch.

...

After lunch was over they returned their Pokémon and then set out again for Mt. Moon. Fifteen minutes of walking later, the three friends found themselves standing in the shadow of Mt. Moon. As they continued walking towards the entrance to the mountain a loud cry of what sounded like distress reached their ears. Ash looked at his friends and motioned for them to follow him as he took off running for the source of the sound.

They kept running until they came upon the source of the disturbance. A man was crouching down just outside of the entrance of Mt. Moon with his hands over his head, yelling in terror. A flock of Zubat was flying over the man's head trying to attack him.

Ash and Brock instantly took action. They sent out Pikachu and Graveler to scare off the Bat Pokemon. With a well placed Thunderbolt and an accurate Rock Throw all of the Zubat became scared and flew back into the caves. Well... all except for one of the Zubat that was struck by Graveler's Rock Throw and knocked unconscious. Brock took advantage of the situation and threw a Pokeball at the downed Pokemon. A few shakes of the ball later and the Pokeball 'dinged' signifying a successful capture. Brock went over and picked the Pokeball up that now contained his newest Pokemon and smiled to himself. Ash came by and patted Brock on the shoulder, congratulating him on his new Pokemon and then went to check on the man who was attacked.

The man in question, who had now risen from his crouched position suddenly lunged at the trio of friends. "Ohh thank you thank you thank you so much! I was certain that was the end for me when who should come along to save me but a group of brave and strong Pokemon Trainers! Thank you again so much!" The excited man shouted as he rapidly shook Ash's hand, then Brock and then Misty's.

Ash just shared a look with Brock, Misty and Pikachu before looking back at the man. "It was really no big deal mister honestly."

The man stepped back. "Of course it is! If you and your friends hadn't saved me then who knows what would have happened!... Ahh where are my manners?! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Seymour and I am a Pokemon scientist!"

Ash and his friends introduced themselves and then Ash asked, "So what do you study Seymour and what are you doing here at Mt. Moon?"

The scientist suddenly got serious and answered Ash's question with a raised finger. "I'm actually studying the mystery's surrounding Clefairy and the Moon Stone!"

All three kids said at once, "Clefairy? The Moon Stone?!"

Seymour nodded his head. "Yes... the Moon Stone. You see, I'm studying the theory that some types of Pokemon came from space. The Moon Stone is supposedly a giant meteorite that fell from space and crash landed somewhere inside of Mt. Moon long ago. I believe that the Clefairy who live here in Mt. Moon came to Earth on the Moon Stone and that's why I'm here, to prove my theory correct!"

Ash and his friends looked amazed. "But that still doesn't explain why you were being attacked by those Pokemon Seymour." Ash said curiously. "Zubat will usually fly away from danger, what did you do to provoke them?"

Seymour grew sad. "It wasn't me that provoked them. All of the Pokemon inside of Mt. Moon have been acting extremely odd lately and also very aggressive... I don't know what is causing it either... I was inside the mountain trying to find the source of the Pokemon's distress when that flock of Zubat attacked me."

Ash looked at his friends and then Pikachu, who nodded at Ash's unspoken question. He then turned back to Seymour. "We'll help you find the cause of the Pokemon's distress Seymour."

Seymour looked up so fast it looked like he had whiplash. "Really?! You will?!"

Ash nodded his head and smiled. "Of course! If Pokemon are in danger or in any kind of crisis then I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!" He said resolutely.

"Me neither!" Misty said.

"Count me in to!" Brock chorused.

"Pika!" Pikachu added in.

Seymour started crying rivers of tears and bowed to each of them in turn, "Thank you so much my friends! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ash and his friends sweat dropped and then followed Seymour into Mt. Moon.

...

As they walked down the tunnel leading them through Mt. Moon Ash noticed several lights strung through the cave that seemed to be making many of the nearby Pokemon around them seem very agitated. From Paras, to Sandshrew, every single one of them seemed on edge.

"Hey Seymour what is what with all of the lights strung up everywhere?" Ash asked.

Seymour turned back to look at the group following him. "Whoever is messing around here in the mountain are the ones responsible for all of these lights. As you can see, the Pokemon that dwell here aren't used to the light and so it is bothering them terribly."

Misty then spoke up, "That's terrible! These poor Pokemon are all suffering because of someones carelessness!"

Seymour sadly nodded his head. "Yes it is terrible... I just hope we can stop it."

They soon came to a fork in the road and Seymour turned to face them. "The left path is the main one and will eventually take you out of Mt. Moon. I was attacked by the Zubat down the right path there..." Seymour pointed to the path on the right that was also lit up with lights.

"I don't understand what is going on down there though... I have spent years here in Mt. Moon looking for Clefairy and the Moon Stone and that path just leads down a bunch of winding twists and turns until it hits a dead end room with solid rock walls on all sides. I suspect that the diggers who made these tunnels down here were originally going to make the road through the mountain follow the tunnel on the right, but eventually must have abandoned that idea after seeing that they couldn't get through the solid rock walls in the last room and so they opted instead to make the road follow the left tunnel."

Seymour paused for a moment and scratched his head before continuing. "The strangest thing is though... Out of all of the years I have searched down here I have only ever seen Clefairy a handful of times. Each time I have tried to follow them, hoping they would lead me to the Moon Stone. Never have I ever seen them go down the path on the left, it's always been the right. Every time I followed them down that right path I always ending up losing them. And somehow I always lose them at the same spot, right in that last dead end room... I just don't get it!"

Seymour scratched his head vigorously as Ash stepped in front of him to stare down the path. Ash spoke, "Well guys... We don't have any other options than to go down this right path and see if we can find the source of all of this trouble."

Seymour stopped his frantic scratching and looked at Ash. "Well I don't see what it will accomplish but we can try it."

Ash's friends agreed and they all decided to go down the path on the right. They had been walking very long and then Seymour stopped them. "Just in case we do happen to see a Clefairy down here can I please ask you not to try and catch it? I know it's a lot to ask considering that you are all Pokemon Trainers but with everything going on down here I don't want to upset the Pokemon any further. Are you three okay with that? I'm very sorry..."

Ash just shook his head. "Don't worry Seymour everything is okay. We understand don't we guys?" Ash turned to his friends and they all nodded their heads.

"Of course Seymour you don't have to worry about us." Brock said.

"Yes we promise Seymour." Misty chimed in.

Seymour smiled and bowed again. "Thank you all so much."

Ash just waved his hand. "No problem Seymour. Now lets go!"

Seymour nodded and then started leading the way down the path. They didn't walk very long until they all heard a sound. "Hey guys stop for a minute!" Ash said quitely. Everyone stopped and listened intently. Then they heard it. "Clef Clef Cleffa."

They all turned around and looked at one of the small branch tunnels that were literally everywhere and saw a small pinkish colored Pokemon come bouncing out in front of them, heading straight ahead in the direction that they were also going. Seymour whispered, "That's a Cleffa! Quick, everybody follow it!"

The group took off after Cleffa and followed it as the Pokemon went through several twists and turns in the tunnel until finally they came out into the dead end room Seymour had mentioned earlier. There wasn't an opening to be seen anywhere in the room, not even a hole and Cleffa was nowhere to be seen. It had just disappeared.

Seymour knelt down in a crouch position and began furiously scratching his head again. "Noooo! I can't believe I lost my chance again!" His head drooped. "I'll never find the Moon Stone now..."

Ash and his friends kept trying to find a crevice or something that Cleffa could have squeezed through. Finally Brock spoke, "There is absolutely no way to go anywhere else in this room, it's a complete dead end."

At that moment Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and bounded over to the front most rock wall of the room and began sniffing around it. Everyone looked at Pikachu in confusion (except for Seymour who was lost in his own despair) at the furiously sniffing Pokemon. Pikachu kept looking around for something that none of them could understand.

Ash addressed his Pokemon, "Hey buddy what are you looking for? Did you find something?"

Pikachu looked up at Ash, "Pikaka, pi pikachu, chu pika pi!" The Pokemon answered his Trainer.

Ash just got an excited look on his face. "Really buddy?! That's awesome keep looking!"

Seymour had finally stood up and was now watching the display in confusion as well. "You can understand that Pikachu?!" Seymore asked amazed.

Ash went over to where Pikachu was still looking around. "Of course I can. He's my Pokemon after all."

Pikachu made an excited noise and then went to a darker corner of the room. He wiggled around a little bit until his body started to slowly fade into the wall before disappearing completely.

Everyone stared in undisguised shock, all except for Ash who just seemed excited and proud of his Pokemon.

Pikachu reappeared a second later and bounded back over to Ash. "Did you find something pal?" Ash asked his starter.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said excitedly as he went over to where he previously disappeared and looked at Ash and the group expectantly.

Everyone walked over to Pikachu. "Show us what it is buddy!" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu went over to the furthest corner of the front wall and started making pushing motions with his arms. Ash and Brock looked at each other and then went over to the rock wall where Pikachu was standing and got on either side of it. They both put their arms on the wall and started pushing. At first nothing happened, then the wall began to move. It started sliding across the ground towards the opposite wall as Misty and Seymour just stared in shock.

When Ash and Brock had finished pushing the wall, which was surprisingly light and easy to push, they stood back with Misty and Seymour and looked at the new tunnel they had just unveiled. Seymour just stammered, "I- I can't believe it... All this time there WAS another tunnel right here under my very nose..."

Pikachu came back over and jumped onto Ash'a shoulder. Ash looked at his Pokemon and started rubbing him under the chin. "Great work buddy! If it wasn't for you then we would have never have found this new tunnel. Thanks Pikachu!"

Pikachu just smiled happily, "Pika chu pika pi!"

And and his friends then made their way down the new tunnel, trying to find Cleffa again. The new path itself was not very tall or wide, just big enough for normal sized humans to fit through.

A short time, and many twists and turns later, Ash and the group came out into a small open cavern that had many different paths branching off in different directions. But what caught Ash's attention the most was Cleffa. The Pokemon was hunkered down in a nearby corner at the very front of the room with two men dressed all in black uniforms, long black shirts, black pants, black boots, black gloves and a black hat on their heads, standing over the Pokemon menacingly.

"Come on now little Cleffa just come with us quietly... We promise we won't hurt you" One of the men said.

"Yeah we PROMISE we won't hurt you... Hahaha." The second one added in.

Ash stepped up. "Who are you and what are you doing to that Cleffa?!" He said loudly.

The men turned around to face Ash. "What do you think your doing here?! Little kids shouldn't be down here, you might get yourself in trouble." One of the black dressed men said.

Ash got a good look at the two men and when he did he saw that they both had large red 'R's on the front of their uniforms. Ash's eyes narrowed and his anger rose to the surface. "Your members of Team Rocket..." Ash growled.

"That's right kid, and your getting your nose in places it doesn't belong. I don't know how you and your little friends made it down here to this part of the mountain but I suggest that you just turn around and go back to where you came from before things get ugly." The other guy said gruffly.

Ash just stepped forward. "Ash be careful..." Misty said as she grabbed Ash's shoulder. He turned around with murder and his eyes and softened his look when he looked at her. "Don't worry Misty I'll be fine. Someone needs to help that Cleffa and now that we know that Team Rocket are the ones behind all of this I'm going to stop them... Team Rocket aren't going to succeed in anything they try if I have anything to say about it. I swear." Ash said this with such sureness, determination and seriousness that Misty just nodded her head, trusting Ash and stepped back.

"Ash make sure that you know what your getting yourself into here." Brock cautioned. "If you mess with these guys one time then that's it. They'll never forget what you did and you WILL become their enemy."

Ash looked at Brock and nodded his head. "I know Brock and I don't care. Team Rocket have done to many terrible and foul things to people and Pokemon alike. I WON'T let them hurt the Pokemon here in Mt. Moon. These guys are going home empty handed today."

Brock was impressed by Ash's bravery and vindication and just smiled. "Then I'm right behind you Ash." He said while still smiling.

Ash also smiled and then turned back to Team Rocket. "Seymour... Stay out of this." Ash said deadly calm.

The mildly unhinged scientist just nodded his head, showing he understood.

The two Rocket Grunts looked at each other and laughed. They then looked at Ash, "Alright boy you want to mess with us? We'll show you just how foolish it is to mess with Team Rocket!"

With that the two Rockets threw two Pokeball's out in front of them. Out came a Raticate and a Koffing.

Ash observed the two Pokemon in front of him and then drew two Pokeball's from his belt. "Go Metapod, Kakuna! Show them your power!"

The two Cocoon Pokemon appeared from their balls, determined and ready for battle.

The two Grunts took one look at Ash's Pokemon and busted out laughing. "You think those two weaklings can possibly beat us!" The first grunt said.

"They won't last five minutes!" The other said.

Ash glared at the two Rockets and calmly spoke. "Well if your so confident... Then come get us."

The two Grunts laughed again and commanded their Pokemon, "Koffing Sludge attack! Raticate Hyper Fang!"

Ash smirked. "Alright you two use a max Harden." He said calmly.

Metapod and Kakuna glowed green and brown respectively just before the attacks hit. Sludge hit Metapod and Raticate clamped down on Kakuna with Hyper Fang. After the attacks were over both of Ash's Pokemon were shown to be totally fine and without a scratch on them.

Without being commanded Kakuna flipped backward and smacked Raticate underneath the chin, unlatching Raticate from his body and sending the Pokemon flying back with a loud grunt of pain.

The Grunts just stared in shock. "H-how?!" One of them said.

"That's not possible!" The other one said.

Ash didn't give them time to think. "Now you two, Tackle as hard as you can and then finish up with Bug Bite."

Ash just watched with a stoic look on his face as his Pokemon performed their attacks.

Metapod and Kakuna smashed into the Rocket Grunts Pokemon with speeds that shouldn't have been possible for two Pokemon that were still wrapped in their cocoons.

As Raticate and Koffing flew away from the force of the powerful Tackles, Metapod and Kakuna sped towards their opponents incredibly fast, showing the results of hard training.

They came up on top of Koffing and Raticate and then performed powerful Bug Bite attacks on them, followed by hard smacks to their opponents heads with the bottom end of their cacoons, smashing them into the ground.

When the dust settled Raticate and Koffing were completely unconscious. Ash looked at the two dumbfounded Rocket Grunts and spoke coldly. "What were you saying about my Pokemon not lasting five minutes? I don't think yours lasted two."

As Ash said this Metapod and Kakuna started glowing, signaling evolution.

Everyone in the cave room stared as both Pokemon continued to evolve. Once the light died down Butterfree and Beedrill were hovering in the air in place of their cocoon counterparts.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.012_

_"Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokemon"_

_"It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."_

_"This Butterfree has the abilities: Compound Eyes and Tinted Lens"_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves: Tackle, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poisonpowder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust, Supersonic and Whirlwind"_

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.015_

_"Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokemon"_

_"Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off."_

_"This Beedrill has the abilities: Swarm and Sniper"_

_This Pokemon knows the moves: Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage and Pursuit"_

...

Ash let a small grin escape his lips and he quietly said to himself. "Looks like their training can really begin now."

He then looked dead at the Rocket Grunts and spoke in a voice that sounded as cold as ice. "Now that my Pokemon have thoroughly crushed your fighting spirits... get the hell out of my sight and go tell the rest of your team that's still in this mountain I'm coming for them. And... I... Will... Not... Show... Mercy."

Both of the Grunts stared at Ash in undisguised terror as a colored aura, barely visible began radiating off of Ash. Even Brock, Misty and Seymour looked afraid at the... What almost seemed like bluish energy... coming off of Ash in his angered state.

The Rocket Grunts just nodded dumbly at Ash and then took off running down the center most tunnel of the multi tunnel room.

Ash called out to his two newly evolved Pokemon while raising their Pokeballs. "Great job you two. Stand bye for now I may need you again." Butterfree and Beedrill nodded their heads in understanding and then disappeared back into their Pokeballs in a beam of red light.

Ash then knelt down by the still scared Cleffa and spoke to it. "Don't worry Cleffa I'm not going to hurt you. Can you please lead me to where the rest of Team Rocket are? We are here to save you, the rest of the Pokemon in this mountain and the Moon Stone from Team Rocket, but we don't know our way through these tunnels like you do. Can you please help us? I swear I'll protect you."

Cleffa looked at Ash for a few moments and then nodded it's head before getting up and going to stand by the same tunnel that the Rocket Grunts disappeared down. It looked at Ash intently, obviously waiting for Ash to follow it.

Ash turned back to his friends with a face of stone. "Are you guys coming?"

Everyone just looked at Ash and was still in shock at how serious and... Dead set he was right now on stopping Team Rocket. They were also thinking the same thing: _'What was that energy around Ash when he was really mad?' _None of them decided to contemplate on it though. Ash wasn't their enemy so they didn't have to worry about being hurt by him. Team Rocket though... that was another matter entirely.

Brock nodded and stepped up. "I'm with you Ash."

"Me to Ash, you can count on me." Misty said with a smile.

Seymour even spoke, though timidly. "I am to Ash. If the Pokemon that live here and the Moon Stone are really in danger from Team Rocket then I want to do whatever I can to help."

Ash nodded and then turned around. "Let's go then." He said in that same eerily calm voice.

He then followed Cleffa as she headed down deeper into the mountain. Brock, Misty and Seymour followed suit."

...

Ash ran after Cleffa as the small Pokemon led he and his friends deeper into the recesses of Mt. Moon. The whole way down Ash kept a calm and very unnervingly serious expression his face as they continued to follow the twisting tunnels. Eventually they came out into a larger room where several Team Rocket Grunts were chipping away into the walls of the mountain, looking for any new tunnel that could take them to the Moon Stone.

Ash and his friends stopped in mid-sprint and looked at what was going on. In the corner of the room were several of the Pokemon that inhabited Mt. Moon... Paras, Geodude, Sandshrew and Zubat. They were all locked up in cages looking terrified as several of the Grunts towered over them, laughing at their fear and despair.

Ash felt his vision go completely red with rage as he looked at all of the poor Pokemon who were being terrorized by Team Rocket. Ash began to shake with anger and suddenly the lights in the tunnels began dimming. The ground began to very lightly shake and the air seemed to get a little thicker. The Grunts turned to the source of the disturbance and all of them looked shocked at seeing a boy no older than ten or twelve standing there with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a group of people behind him, shaking in rage with what almost seemed like a faint blue glow surrounding his body.

Ash looked at them with fire in his eyes as he shouted. "Let those Pokemon go... RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

Some of the Grunts looked scared after the boy's fury filled words were spoken, others however just laughed at him. "You want to play with us little boy?" One of the Rockets said.

"Bring it on!" Another finished.

Almost all of the Grunts that weren't scared to stiff to move drew Pokeballs from their sides and then threw them out to battle.

Out of the Pokeballs came several Rattata, Raticate, Zubat, Ekans, Koffing and even a Grimer.

Ash just looked at his opponents without an ounce of fear and then he looked to Pikachu. "Pikachu... Annihilate these Grunts."

Pikachu nodded his head and hopped onto the ground, facing his opponents with confidence, anger and determination on his face. "Pika!" He said loudly, showing he was ready to fight and show no mercy.

Brock and Misty came to stand by Ash, drawing their own Pokeballs. Ash just held his hands out stopping them. "What are you doing Ash? Look at all of those Pokemon, there is no way Pikachu can take them all!" Brock exclaimed with confusion evident on his face.

"Yeah Ash let us help!" Misty said pleadingly.

Ash just shook his head. "No... I don't need any help taking out these pieces of trash. I feel bad for those Pokemon having to serve people like this but... I won't let them hurt any more Pokemon here in this mountain or get to the Clefairy and their Moon Stone. Pikachu is more than capable of taking these guys and their Pokemon down. No offense but you would only get in the way guys. I'm sorry."

Brock and Misty just looked at Ash for a minute and after realizing how serious and resolute he was they backed off. Plus, after seeing him get so angry just moments before they didn't want his anger directed towards them.

Ash looked at Pikachu and commanded him just as the Grunts ordered their Pokemon to attack, "Pikachu... Thunderbolt, put a little of your Focused Lightning into it but not much. I don't want those Pokemon getting hurt." He spoke with a deadly calm that sent shivers down his friend's spines.

Pikachu's whole body started sparking as he charged his attack. "Pika..."

The charging Pokemon got closer...

"Pikaaaaa..."

By this point Pikachu's whole body was encased in a thick yellow glow. The charging Pokemon was almost upon them...

"Ash what are you waiting for?!" Misty yelled.

Ash stayed completely still until the charging Pokemon were right on top of Pikachu. "NOW PIKACHU!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu released the attack with a loud yell, "PIKAAA CHUUU!"

A powerful and large Thunderbolt suddenly lit up the whole room as the bolt struck the charging Pokemon, stopping them in their tracks. The Pokemon trapped in the bolt cried out in pain and then a huge explosion rocked the room as the bolt of sheer power exploded.

When the smoke cleared all of the Grunts Pokemon were unconscious and smoking a little bit from the powerful attack. The Rocket's took one look at their Pokemon and then looked back at Ash and Pikachu with horror in their eyes. They returned their Pokemon and slowly stepped back.

"Everybody get out of here! We need to alert commander Zetson!"

The Rocket grunts all turned away and then took off running down the tunnel farthest to the right. Ash turned to his friends, "Quick guys let's get all of these Pokemon out if their cages and follow them!"

Brock, Misty and Seymour nodded and then joined Ash in trying to open up the cages. They kept pulling at the locks on the cages, not making any head way until Brock stepped back, "Hang on guys I have an idea... Graveler we need your help, smash open these cages!"

Brock released Graveler from it's Pokeball and then the Rock-Type set to work carefully smashing the cages open. Once Graveler was done the many Pokemon that were previously trapped all came bolting out of the now open cages and then took off in fright.

Ash stood up, "Thanks Brock great idea. Alright guys let's go, we need to find the Moon Stone before Team Rocket does."

"Right!" His friends answered. Ash then turned to Cleffa. "All right Cleffa, lead on!"

The small Pokemon nodded and then took off down the same tunnel that the Rocket Grunts had just fled down. Ash and his friends took off after it, knowing time was of the essence.

...

In a large, cavernous room deep within the mountain, several Team Rocket Grunts were busy slaving away on the walls of the cavern, trying to find the tunnel that would lead them to the Moon Stone and all of the Clefairy. In one section of the large cavern were several cages filled with Pokemon that lived in and around Mt. Moon. All of them looked scared and weak from being mistreated and had a look of complete hopelessness in their eyes.

In another corner of the cavern was a large, all black drill with a big 'R' on it's side that was poised to drill through the mountains interior at a moments notice.

In the center of this room, gathered around a large table that held blueprints, lay-outs and mappings of Mt. Moon and also a large computer on it's surface, were two men. The first was a rather tall man with silver hair that was slicked down on the sides and spiked straight up on the top, he had eyes matching the color of his hair and his face was rather sharp and angular. He wore a black Team Rocket outfit that consisted of black knee high boots, black cotton pants that were tucked into his boots, a black belt wrapped around his waist, a long sleeved black shirt of some kind that almost looked like a poncho of sorts because it was so loose and free falling around his torso and a large red 'R' was in blazed upon the chest. He also wore white gloves that reached up to his elbows and since his free flowing shirt had a slight split up the middle of it you could see that he was wearing a black undershirt.

The second man was much older and had wild white hair that stuck out in all directions and also had a neatly trimmed, almost handlebar mustache on his upper lip. His face was worn and weathered looking, showing his age, and he wore glasses. He was dressed in a white lab coat that was totally buttoned up, except for a few on the very top that showed he was wearing a purple shirt under the coat. He also wore tan tan pants and had black shoes on his feet.

The two men were surrounded on all sides of the table by Grunts. The younger man suddenly spoke to the older man, his voice was smooth and almost lazy. "Dr. Zager, how much longer until we find that accursed rock? It's damp in this mountain and I want nothing more than to be done with this mission so we can get out of here. The moisture in here isn't good for my hair..."

The older man answered the younger in a somewhat higher pitched and gravely voice. "Stop your incessant complaining Zetson! You cannot rush genius and that is exactly what I'm doing here. It's not easy trying to find a fabled space rock that has been laying hidden away in this mountain for hundreds, possibly thousands of years. The Clefairy have done a surprisingly effective job hiding the metorite for all of these years. Pretty impressive considering their just a bunch of unintelligent Pokemon. There are so many paths and so many weak structural points in the rock that make up this mountain and could possibly open up to even more tunnels, one less brilliant than I could never hope to succeed in finding the meteorites location. It's a literal maze in this Arceus forsaken mountain... Luckily though, my enhanced intelligence and unrivaled Team Rocket state-of-the-art software will be able to make short work of actually finding the Moon Stones location." Dr. Zager let out a dark chuckle. "Muhahaha, it is only a matter of time until my computer pinpoints exactly where to find the rock by tracking the energy signature it's giving off, and once we do... Those wretched Clefairy stand no chance in stopping us!"

Zetson just looked bored by the crazy scientists explanation. "Rightttt... And why are we looking for some moldy old space rock again?"

Zager just huffed and looked at Zetson. "Well I honestly doubt that an imbecile like you will appreciate any sort of history but I will explain this to you anyway if for nothing more than to stop your idiotic questions!"

Zetson raised an eyebrow at being insulted and Zager shifted in his seat before speaking again. "The Moon Stone is powerful meteorite that fell from space countless years ago. The rock crash landed somewhere here in Mt. Moon... Hence the name of the mountain. What makes the stone special is it's evolutionary properties. It can, just like regular sized Moon Stones, make certain species of Pokemon evolve. However, unlike normal Moon Stones that lose their evolutionary abilities after being used once, the true Moon Stone has unlimited cosmic energy within it's core... Which basically means that there is no limit to how many times the Moon Stone can be used to make Pokemon evolve."

He turned in his seat to face Zetson. "Do you comprehend why Giovanni would want the Moon Stone now Zetson?"

The commander in question just nodded his head dumbly and whistled. "Unlimited evolutions huh? Sounds like the boss really knows what to go after. Still... I wish it didn't have to be in this forsaken mountain! My hair can't possibly hold up to all of this moisture!"

Dr. Zager grew a tick mark on the side of his head. "Shut up you fool I'm trying to concentrate! Go order around the insects for a while and leave me to my work! I can't focus with all of you and your foolish questions constantly bombarding me! Now if you please... Kindly leave me to my work and go do... Whatever you unintelligents do."

Zetson just snorted and turned away. "Fine you old gasbag! Play with your tech... I didn't ask to be sent down here you know."

The emotional commander sighed. "If only I was back at the hideout in Celadon... Playing roulette at the Game Corner, or even Black Jack with Rykon... instead I'm stuck down here with an old man that has no sense of humor!... Or fashion."

Before Zager could give a stinging reply several Rocket Grunts came running out of the entrance tunnel to the cavern they were in. The Grunts came running up to Zetson and then stopped, breathing hard. One of the Grunts spoke up after he had regained his breath. "Sir! There are a couple of kids and a crazy looking man that have stumbled upon our operation!"

Zetson raised his eyebrows. "How is that possible? I thought we were the only ones that knew the passage to get down this far into the mountain... did you take care of it?"

The Grunt suddenly started shuffling his feet, looking very nervous and embarrassed. "W-we tried sir but... One of the kids is a very strong Trainer and has some really powerful Pokemon with him... We lost commander, I'm sorry... H-he wanted me to tell you that he's coming for you and the rest of us and that he's going to stop us."

The Grunt hung his head low and Zetson just looked at him. All of a sudden he started laughing like a maniac. "Hahahaha! Whohahahaha! You mean to tell me... Hahaha... That a kid... Hahaha... Bested you and the others?! Hahahahaha! That's rich! Ohahahaha! I'm starting to feel glad I came after all! Hahahahaha!"

The Grunts just lowered their heads even further and then Dr. Zager shouted. "Zetson you need to take care of this! We can't have anyone knowing what we are doing down here. Understand?!"

Zetson just sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah yeah yeah... I'll take care of it. Sheesh, it's just one thing after another! I need a vacation..."

...

On the other end of the cavern three bumbling Rockets were busy chipping away at the cavern walls with dulled pickaxes, a joke from the other Grunts that couldn't stand Jessie, James and Meowth. To the rest of Team Rocket they were just a hindrance. The only reason they were even down here was because Giovanni wanted to send them on a mission that they could be supervised in, assuring they wouldn't screw anything up like they did in Viridian City. When the three idiots heard the other Grunts telling Zetson about the mysterious Trainer, James turned to Jessie. "Hey Jessie you don't think that this mysterious Trainer could be the twerp and his Pikachu do you?"

Jessie turned to face James. "I don't know James maybe it is... And if it is him then that means he will have his Pikachu with him!"

The smallest member of the trio jumped into the conversation. "Dats right! And if it is then dat means we get another shot at stealing dat Pikachu!"

"But how will we do it?" James asked.

"Simple." Meowth answered. "We'll wait until Commander Zetson wipes the floor with da twerp and then we'll tell the Commander that we're going to take his Pokemon and throw em' in the cages for him. He'll trust us to do it and then we'll steal Pikachu when da time is right. After that we'll get out of here and deliver it to da boss!"

"I like it Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly.

"So do I!" James agreed.

"Alright then yous twos... now all we need to do is bide our time."

"Right!" Jessie and James said in unison.

...

A Rocket Grunt lay on the ground of one of the tunnels. His Pokémon unconscious at his feet. Ash slowly walked over to the Grunt and grabbed him by the color of his shirt. "Where are the others at?! Your commander and the rest of your team? Where?!" Ash yelled at the Grunt, the faint blue glow still surrounding Ash.

The Grunt looked terrified and answered Ash. "Down this tunnel, keep following it and then take a right when you reach the fork... keep following that tunnel until you come out into a large cavern... that's where our base is. Please..."

Ash let the Grunt go and then hit him in the side of the neck, knocking the Grunt unconscious. Ash silently thanked Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan for the hundredth time and then stood back up. He looked at his friends and said calmly. "You guys ready?"

Brock, Misty and Seymour all looked at Ash with just a little trepidation after seeing the way he had been handling all of the Rocket Grunts but quickly reminded themselves why Ash was so angry. Team Rocket was hurting innocent Pokémon and that made them just as mad it made Ash. They nodded their heads showing they were ready and then Ash turned back around and signaled to Cleffa to lead on.

They followed the exact directions the Rocket Grunt had given Ash and eventually found themselves standing in a large cavern. They looked around and saw several members of Team Rocket all gathered around the cavern staring at them. Ash's attention was first brought to a corner of the cave where he saw all of the Pokémon that were trapped inside of the cages. This brought that same familiar fury rushing back to Ash at full force, making the energy around him blaze a little more brightly and cause the lights in the cavern to flicker. He then settled his gaze on the center of the room where he saw an older man furiously typing away on a computer. Ash went to move forward when a bunch of Grunts suddenly surrounded he and his friends. Ash then noticed a man dressed like the other Rocket members, only with a slightly different outfit step out of the crowd.

"So..." The man said as he stopped walking and faced Ash. "You are the one that my guys have been complaining about? Your just a little kid! Hahahaha! What is this some kind of field trip?!"

Ash just looked at the man with cold eyes. "I'm guessing your the one the Grunts from earlier called Zetson. I will tell you one time... Let the Pokemon in those cages go right now. You and the rest of your team then pack up and get out of Mt. Moon!" Ash said with venom in his voice.

Zetson was taken aback by the boy's serious tone and harshness of his words, but then started smirking. "Well then... so rude! Fine, you want to play? Let's play!" He then threw three Pokeballs out at one time. Out came a Golbat, Arbok and Sandslash.

Ash just stared at his opponents and felt that familiar feeling of calmness before a battle come over him before he drew three Pokeballs as well. "Be careful Ash... this guy is not just a normal Grunt like the rest of them... he's gonna be a lot tougher." Brock warned Ash.

"Yeah Ash please be careful..." Misty said with worry clearly showing in her words.

Ash looked at his friends and reassured them. "Don't worry guys. I have all the faith in the world in my Pokémon. We won't lose."

He then stepped out to meet Zetson. All of the Grunts and Ash's friends stepped away to give them room to battle and then Ash chose his Pokémon. "Spearow, Nidoran and Nidoran... show them what true teamwork and power really is!" In a flash of light all three Pokémon appeared ready for battle. "ROW! NIDO! RAN!" All three of Ash's Pokémon said as they came out ready to battle.

Ash was secretly very glad that he had used his Poke'Dex to swap his Butterfree and Beedrill for both Nidorans after Pikachu took down that large swarm of Pokemon that the Rocket Grunts had called on them earlier. Ash felt sure that both of his Bug-Types could have taken down any other opponent that they came across but Ash didn't want to take chances. Besides, both of his Nidorans had been training very hard at Professor Oak's and Ash wanted to see how much more they had grown.

Zetson just started laughing when he saw Ash's selection of Pokémon. "Hahahaha you expect to defeat me with those three? An undersized bird and two poisonous rabbits?! This is just priceless!"

Ash ignored the jibes and addressed his Pokémon. "Get ready guys. Don't give them an inch." His Pokémon nodded in reply and just glared at their opponents. Zetson finally stopped laughing and spoke to his own Pokémon. "Let's end this before it even begins! Arbok use Sludge Bomb! Sandslash Dig! Golbat Supersonic!"

Ash prepared himself. "Alright guys get ready! Spearow use your wings and whip a large dirt cloud! Nidoran duo... you know what to do!"

Spearow made a large dust cloud that obscured the three of them from sight just as their opponents attacks hit. "Hahaha it's over already?!" Zetson complained. "I was hoping for more of a challenge... Ohhh well."

The other Grunts laughed and Ash just smirked. "Now!" He commanded. Out of the smoke cloud came two fast blurs that hit Arbok and Golbat hard, sending them into the ground. Spearow suddenly came flying out of the smoke as well and dove straight into the hole that Sandlash had dug. A few loud thumping sounds and one large gust of wind later, Sandlash came smashing up through the ground and landed beside it's comrades. Spearow landed next to both Nidorans looking smug.

Zetson was shocked. "H-how?!" He sputtered out.

Ash called out. "After Spearow whipped up that dust cloud both of my Nidorans used it as cover and after using the males long and sensitive ears to judge where the attacks were going to hit they were able to effectively dodge them."

Zetson got over his shock and looked at his Pokémon who had just stood back up. "Come on you three stop messing around and fight!" He then pointed at Ash's Pokémon. "Sandslash use Sandstorm! Golbat Air Cutter! Arbok use Poison Sting!"

Ash was fast, "Spearow use your wings and whip up as much air as you can to keep that Sandstorm from overtaking the field! Nidoran duo, use your speed to dodge those attacks and stagger each other while your doing it! Stay close to one another so your ready for the next attack!"

Spearow launched himself into the air just as Sandslash started whipping up a powerful Sandstorm attack. Spearow kept flapping his wings hard, keeping the attack at bay.

Both Nidorans took off running at very fast speeds, dodging and weaving through Golbat and Arbok's attacks. As they ran both Nidorans kept zigzagging in and out with each other in perfect harmony, confusing their opponents.

Zetson yelled out frustrated. "Both of you use Toxic on those irritating little scraps!"

Ash shouted to the male Nidoran, "Quick hit the ground and use Double Kick to launch your partner into the air at Golbat and then use Double Kick again but this time on the ground to slide yourself away from that Toxic!" Ash commanded.

They did just that. The male Nidoran got onto his back and let the female stand on his feet. He then launched her into the air at Golbat at a side angle so she wouldn't hit the Toxic attack heading for her. He then used Double Kick again on the ground and slid himself away from both Toxic attacks that had just hit where he and the female Nidoran had been standing. The Double Kick slid Nidoran towards Arbok unintentionally and Ash took action. He first looked up at the female Nidoran who had just got launched into the air and was now heading for Golbat.

"Nidoran use Poison Sting on Golbat the whole way up and the use your forward momentum to smash into it with Tackle! From there grab onto Golbat with your teeth so you don't fall and then start using Double Kick on Golbat until you smash it into the ground!"

He turned to the male, "Nidoran use Focus Energy and then roll forward. When you get right under Arbok hit it under the chin with Double Kick! From there smash into it as hard as you can with Tackle! I want to hear that impact!"

He watched as the female Nidoran executed her attacks first. She launched Poison Sting at Golbat the whole up to it. Every needle hitting Golbat and making it cry out in pain. She then smashed into it with Tackle and then latched on with her teeth and started viciously kicking Golbat into the ground with Double Kick until they hit and cratered the ground.

The male Nidoran started rolling towards Arbok, using Focus Energy all the while until he was right on top of the snake and then popped up, hitting the Pokemon under the chin with Double Kick, making it cry out in pain. Nidoran then jumped into the snakes chest and hit it as hard as he could with Tackle, fulfilling Ash's wish of wanting to hear the crack of the hit.

Zetson watched in undisguised shock and disbelief as his Pokemon landed right near each other, grunting in pain.

Ash didn't let up. "Alright both of you! Use a combined Poison Sting on the two of them while their down and then gather as much speed as you can and then smash into them with your new moves! Headbutt!"

The Nidoran duo fired a dual Poison Sting at their downed enemies and then rushed rushed into their opponents as fast as they could and hit them with Headbutt. Ash raised his hand. "Finish this! Jump into the air and then pulverize them into the ground with Headbutt! Then stay on them and use Poison Sting until their unconscious... Max power!"

Zetson tried to command his Pokemon to do something but he was too late... Both Nidorans were already executing their attacks before Ash even finished his command. They jumped high in the air and then brought their heads down on the two shaky Rocket Pokemon's heads as hard as they could. They then stood on their opponents chests and began using Poison Sting as powerful as they could on them.

Zetson watched with his mouth agape at the absolute beating his evolved Pokemon were taking from their opponents who weren't even evolved yet.

Ash turned his attention to Spearow who was still fighting the Sandstorm valiantly, not letting it overtake the field and obscure the accuracy of the fight. Yet again Ash was glad for their extreme conditioning training. Otherwise he doubted that Spearow could have kept up the battle against the Sandstorm for as long as he had been.

"Spearow focus on Sandslash's location then break the gust you have! Fly in through the Sandstorm and take out Sandslash with Aerial Ace!"

Zetson looked between Sandslash and his other two Pokemom that were still being viciously assaulted by the Nidoran duo's Poison Sting. And it didn't look like they would hold up much longer either... "Nidoran! Both of you add Double Kick to your assault! Pound them into the ground!"

Zetson's eyes widened. '_Dammit! This kid has me backed into a corner! I can't decide what to do?! He commands his Pokemon relentlessly and never gives time for a counter strategy! And his Pokemon always obey him perfectly... Hell they are already attacking before the kid even finishes his commands to them!__ I've never seen someone so young before that was so talented! This kids insane! Gahhhhh!'__  
_

Before Zetson could do anything else Spearow came streaking through the Sandstorm at incredible speeds and smashed into Sandslash, making the Pokemon fly backwards with a cry of pain. Ash felt the feeling of battle lust overcome him and shouted out, "Spearow Fury Attack that Sandslash until it's on its knees then fly up high into the air and come down and smash Sandslash into the ground as deep as you can with one last Aerial Ace!"

Zetson made to command his Sandslash to do something and get away but was stopped by a loud cry of pain from his other two Pokemon. He began turning his head from left to right just as Spearow started pulverizing Sandslash with a vicious Fury Attack. Wild, battle hungry eyes were the only things you could see in Spearow's eyes as he continued to pound Sandslash. The Ground-Type Pokemon could take no more and fell to it's knees. Badly battered and scratched up.

Spearow showed no mercy and flew high into the air, then came careening down at insane speeds and smashed into Sandslash, pushing the poor Pokemon deep into the ground with a loud cry of pain. "SLASH!"

At the same time, both Nidorans gave one last Double Kick each and cratered their own opponents into the ground. Ash Pokemon returned to his side with that same wild hunger burning in their eyes.

When the dust cleared all three of Zetson's Pokemon were completely unconscious. Zetson fell to his knees in disbelief and just knelt their staring off into space. "I-impossible... How could I lose? It's just not..." He then went silent. All of the Rocket Grunts were in complete disbelief that their commander had been so thoroughly annihilated by a kid!

Brock, Misty and Seymour just continued to stare unblinking at the carnage they just witnessed. The same thought crossed their minds, '_That was... Unbelievable!'_

Ash made to go and congratulate his Pokemon when all three of them looked to the sky and called their names loudly. "SPEAROWWW! NIDOOO! RANNNN!" In that same moment they all began to glow and change shape.

When the evolution died down three larger and much more powerful looking Pokemon stood in place of Spearow and both Nidorans. A strong and fierce looking Fearow hovered in mid-air with a scary and extreme look in his eyes. The Nidoran duo had evolved into two larger and much stronger looking Nidorina and Nidorino. They both had just as equally of an intimidating and battle hungry look in their eyes as Fearow did.

Ash smiled widely and instantly pulled his Poke'Dex out and scanned his newly evolved Pokemon.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.022_

_"Fearow the Beak Pokemon"_

_"It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak."_

_"This Fearow has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper"_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves Fury Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Air Cutter, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Agility, Roost and Drill Peck"_

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.030_

_"Nidorina: The Poison Pin Pokemon"_

_"When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's."_

_"This Nidorina has the the abilities Poison Point, Rivalry and Hustle"_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves: Headbutt, Double Team, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Toxic Spikes and Crunch"_

* * *

_Poke'Dex Entry No.033_

_"Nidorino: The Poison Pin Pokemon"_

_"It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact."_

_"This Nidorino has the abilities: Poison Point, Rivalry and Hustle"_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves: Headbutt, Focus Energy, Poison Jab, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Toxic Spikes and Double Team"_

...

Ash looked proudly at his Pokemon and once again was reminded of the benefits of hard training. Most people would say that his Pokemon evolved way to fast, but Ash knew that hard training and the integrated methods in which he trained his Pokemon was how and why they evolved so fast. They literally needed to evolve to their furthest evolutions so their bodies could handle all of the strain that Ash's training programs put on their bodies.

"Great job guys that was a great battle and I am very proud of you!" Ash called out to his Pokemon. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement to Ash's praise but kept their focus on Team Rocket. Ash suddenly got deadly serious again and turned his attention back to Team Rocket. Zetson was still on his knees in complete shock and disbelief that he had lost. The rest of the Grunts just looked scared and nervous.

Dr. Zager stood up from his chair and came to stand in front of the rest of the Grunts and Zetson. He looked down at Zetson and scowled. "You call yourself a commander?! You are pathetic Zetson! Can't even defeat a child!"

Zager looked at the rest of the Team Rocket members in the cavern and commanded them, "What are you all doing standing around?! Stop that insolent little brat and his friends!"

The Grunts just looked between each other, none of them wanting to go up against someone who had so completely destroyed their commander. Zager got even more furious. "What are you waiting for?! I told you to stop them! NOW!" Otherwise Giovanni will hear about this!"

The Grunts all suddenly shot to attention. As much as they may have been afraid of going up against Ash, they were even more terrified of their boss. They all drew their Pokeballs and with loud shouts of "GO!" Released a large battalion of Pokemon that outnumbered Ash and his friends badly.

Ash's Pokemon looked ready to battle but Ash just shook his head. "I know you guys could beat all of these Pokemon but I want to end this quickly. So please return."

The Pokemon reluctantly nodded their heads and then Ash called them back. He then turned to Pikachu. "Alright buddy... It's your turn."

Pikachu got an ominously scary look in his eyes and then bounded down off Ash's shoulder and stood ready to battle. Completely calm and unafraid. The Grunts ordered their Pokemon to attack and Pikachu got ready. Ash'a eyes turned steely. "Alright Pikachu. Charge up Thunderbolt and mix it with Focused Lightning. Make it stronger than you did earlier but don't hurt the Pokemon. It's not their fault who their forced to serve."

Pikachu nodded and began sparking his cheeks. His whole body started glowing yellow as he began calling his name. "Pika... Pika... PIKA... PIKACHU!"

An insanely powerful and widespread Thunderbolt was expelled from the yellow mouse's body and struck each and every one of the Grunts Pokemon. They began screaming in agony from the powerful Thunderbolt that was shocking them and eventually the lightning exploded.

The smoke cleared and showed all of the Pokemon that was charging Pikachu unconscious. The Grunts all gaped in undisguised horror and returned their Pokemon before backing away from Ash, shaking in fear.

Zager was so furious, his face turned the same shade of purple as the shirt under his lab coat. "YOU ARE ALL COMPLETELY HOPELESS! YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT A SIMPLE CHILD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

...

Off in a corner of the cavern Jessie, James and Meowth stayed huddled away from the ongoing confrontation. Trying desperately to not draw any attention to themselves. "I-I think we need to reconsider trying to steal Pikachu this time Jessie..." James said, clearly scared from the display of sheer power that Ash and his Pokemon just displayed.

Jessie looked at James and slowly nodded her head. "Yes that's a good idea James! Besides... If we leave now we'll have other opportunities to steal Pikachu right?" Meowth suddenly spoke up, "But how are we gonna get out of here widout gettin' stopped by the rest of the team or da twerps?" James suddenly pointed in front of them. "Look!" He said pointing to the Team Rocket drill that was in the farthest corner of the cave. "Maybe we can use that to escape. What do you think Jessie? Meowth?"

"That's brilliant James!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sure I can take control of that tang!" Meowth said.

The three Rockets then slowly made their way towards the drill. Meanwhile Ash had stepped up to Dr. Zager. "Alright that's it! You've all been beaten, now release all the Pokemon you've stolen and leave this mountain now!" He demanded fiercely. Zager stared at Ash with anger burning in his eyes. "LISTEN YOU INSOLENT LITT-"

At that very moment a loud rumbling sound suddenly came from the farthest end of the cavern. They all turned their heads and saw the Team Rocket drill come barreling towards them at high speeds. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Ash yelled to his friends as they all jumped out of the way of the large drill that had just rolled right over where they once stood. The machine hit the cavern wall and became stuck. "James you idiot what are you doing?! Get us out of here!" Jessie yelled loudly.

"I'm trying Jessie be quite! It's stuck and won't budge!" James shouted back.

"I don't care what yous twos do just get us out of here before dey stop us!" Meowth yelled, waving his arms in the air frantically.

"James just dig through the wall!" Jessie said.

"I'm trying but it won't work! The drills jammed!" James said as he started pounding the wheel furiously.

"What are you imbeciles doing?!" The evil scientist shouted. "Get out of there right now!"

Ash and Misty looked surprised. "Those three are here too?!" Misty said shocked.

"Who?" Brocked asked confused.

"The first time I ever ran into Team Rocket was in Viridian City. It was just those three and they tried to steal the Pokemon from the Viridian Pokemon Center. Me and Pikachu stopped them and saved the Pokemon. I didn't think I would be seeing them here though." Ash answered.

Suddenly the drill came to life and started digging into the cavern wall. However, the back of the drill suddenly hit one of the support beams that Team Rocket had placed to keep the cavern roof from collapsing while they dug into the mountain, and smashed the beam. James lost control of the drill. It rebounded off the wall it was drilling into, causing it to start smashing into more of the support beams.

"Fools! Get out of there now before you bring this whole cavern down on top of us!" Zager shouted.

James kept trying to regain control of the machine but it wouldn't respond. "James turn this thing off!" Jessie yelled at him while clutching her seat in terror.

"I can't! It won't work!" James replied back with fear dripping from his voice.

Ash looked to Pikachu. "We have to stop that thing before it destroys anymore of those beams... Pikachu use a Thunderbolt on the drill and try to short circuit it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered as he ran up to the drill and unleashed a strong electric bolt that hit the drill and began frying it's circuits. "WAHHHHH!" The Rocket Trio from inside the machine yelled as they were electrocuted as well. The drill went haywire and slammed against the cavern wall again, making the doors fly off, sending the idiotic Rockets flying out of the machine. Before anything else could be done the roof of the cavern began to rumble and large pieces of the ceiling started to fall.

"Oh no the roof is coming down!" Seymour shouted terrified.

Ash and his friends suddenly had to jump out of the way of a particularly large piece of ceiling that fell right where they had been standing. Zager realized the danger and yelled out to the other Rockets, "Get out of here now fools! The ceiling isn't going to last much longer!" All of the Grunts started running frantically for the exit, trying to save themselves from being buried alive. Zager went running for his computer only for a large chunk of ceiling to fall onto it, smashing it. "NOOO! My data!" Zager yelled. He growled and turned around to look at Zetson, who was still on his knees in a daze. "Don't just sit there you idiot! Let's get out of here!" Zager shouted. Zetson looked up with glazed eyes and then realized what was going on. He shot up instantly and looked at Zager. "Right... come on let's go." The deflated commander said as he took off with Dr. Zager towards the exit tunnel.

Ash looked to his friends. "Come on guys let's set the Pokemon in those cages free and then get out of here!"

"Right!" They chorused.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Seymour, Pikachu and Cleffa and also Brock's Graveler, all started to work at freeing the Pokemon. Once they were done the now freed Pokemon all took off for the exit of the cave, blocking Zetson and Dr. Zager from being able to get through due to the many Pokemon now trying to escape at one time. Ash and his friends all headed for the exit as well. Just as the last Pokemon made it through the exit Zetson and Zager finally made it through and then stopped and turned to look at Ash and his friends. Zager gave them a hateful and wicked look. "You may have stopped us from getting the Moon Stone you brats! But now you won't live to ever interfere with us again!" From his pocket the crazy doctor pulled a small, square device from his pocket that had a big red button on the top of it. "So long you meddlesome pests!" He then pushed Zetson the rest of the way through the tunnel and then stepped over to the other side himself before pressing the button on the device and throwing it at the ceiling of the exit tunnel.

With a loud 'BOOM!" The device exploded, making the tunnel collapse in on itself. Ash and his friends ran as fast as they could towards the exit but were too late. The last thing they saw on the other side was Dr. Zager's smirking face as the tunnel completely collapsed. Sealing them inside of the crumbling cavern.

"No!" Ash shouted as he pounded the rock. It couldn't end this way! He hadn't even got to experience the joy's of really being a Pokemon Trainer yet... he would never win a league, catch anymore Pokemon... nothing. He would never see his mom or Professor Oak again and to make it worse... all of his Pokemon, Brock, Misty and Seymour were also going to die with him. "This can't happen! It can't end like this!" Ash yelled again as banged his fists against the caved in tunnel. Brock and Misty just rested their hands on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu rubbed Ash's cheek, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly Seymour got their attention. "Hey guys look at Cleffa!"

Everyone turned to look and saw Cleffa on the other side of the cavern, near the very front. She was standing near some large rocks and was motioning them over with her hands in a quick motion. Confused the friends all ran over to Cleffa, dodging the falling chunks off ceiling as they ran. When they got to Cleffa she started pointing at the large pile of rocks madly with her hands. "Clef Clef Cleffa!" It said hurriedly.

Ash was confused but bent down to examine the rock pile for himself. He started feeling around everywhere and suddenly felt a cool breeze blow against his face from the other side of the rocks. His eyes got wide. "Hey guys there is another way out through behind these rocks I think!"

Brock bent down next to Ash and felt the breeze for himself. "Your right Ash!" Brock said as he stood up.

"But how are we supposed to get through?!" We'll never be able to move these rocks in time!" Misty yelled while looking at the falling ceiling.

Brock drew a Pokeball. "Leave that to me! Onix get these rocks out of the way!" He said as he released his large Rock-Type. Onix wasted no time and with a couple thrusts of it's tail and smashes with it's head, the rocks were cleared away. Brock returned Onix and everyone looked at what the Pokemon had uncovered. A small little hole, just big enough for all of them to fit into was shown in the wall and instantly Cleffa went down into it. Not hesitating at all Ash followed Cleffa, squeezing through the hole and calling back to his friends, "Come on guys hurry!"

Just as Seymour made it into the hole, the cavern completely caved in, trapping the group inside of the tiny tunnel and forcing them to keep going forward... wherever it may lead.

...

Ash and his friends crawled after Cleffa through the tiny little passageway. Literally dragging themselves through the small tunnel on their stomachs as the tunnel curved every which way. It was pitch black, the only thing they could do was keep in contact with one another as they crawled so they didn't get lost. Cleffa kept it's tail on Ash's nose so he knew where to go as he followed it, since he was up front. The tunnel was small and the ceiling so low that Pikachu couldn't stay on Ash's shoulder and instead stayed in the crook of Ash's chest and crawled along with him. They all had removed their backpacks since they couldn't keep them on their backs because of the very low ceiling and instead opted to attach the straps to their shoes and drag the packs along behind them. Misty would hold onto Ash's pack so she didn't lose him and Brock and Seymour repeated the same process.

Eventually they came to a stop. Ash couldn't see what Cleffa was doing since they were in total darkness but he could tell that the Pokemon was now right by his head. He could make out Cleffa doing what he thought was punching motions with it's hands and Ash reached out his hand in front of him. He felt a wall in front of him that signaled a dead end. He almost panicked until he saw Cleffa make those same punching motions with it's hands again. Or at least... what Ash thought was punching motions in the pitch dark. He reared back his hand and punched his arm forward. He instantly felt his arm go forward through the wall and into loose dirt. He put both of his hands forward and started scrapping his hands at the wall until it finally gave way and a small opening was revealed.

Ash crawled through the small opening and instantly fell forward out of the tunnel. His friends following close behind. When Ash got up and looked around he noticed that they were in a much larger tunnel that went in a right and left direction. Looking back at where they came from he was surprised to see that it was nothing more than a small hole in the wall of this much larger tunnel. Ash marveled that they were able to fit the way they did while he waited for his friends to get on their feet.

"Wow..." Misty said in surprise. "Where are we now? This tunnel looks different than the others."

"I don't know..." Answered Ash, who was in puzzlement himself.

"I'm just glad to be out of there and still be alive!" Brock said as he stretched his back.

Seymour was studying the structure of the walls in this new tunnel and said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "This tunnel is definitely much different than any of the others I have ever seen here in Mt. Moon... the mineral deposits in these walls are so bountiful and the composition of the dirt here is very rich, I can tell."

Suddenly Cleffa called to them from the right hand direction of the tunnel, wanting them to follow. Ash and his friends picked up there packs and followed it. As they continued down the newly discovered tunnel they suddenly got the feeling that they were going up. All of a sudden the tunnel stopped. A huge boulder was blocking their path. "Now what?" Misty asked.

Cleffa hopped up to the boulder and started calling out, "Clef Cleffa Clef Clef!"

Ash and his friends watched in amazement as the large boulder suddenly started rolling to the side and after a few moments come to a stop. A large opening was now revealed and standing in the middle of the wide opening was two Clefairy with their fingers pointed in the air. "Clefairy!" Seymour exclaimed, pointing his finger at the two Pokemon. Cleffa ran up to both Clefairy and began speaking to them very fast while pointing at the four humans and Pikachu. The Clefairy nodded their heads when Cleffa finished speaking and then waved their hands to Ash and his friends, signaling them to follow.

After following the Clefairy for a some time through the new passage, they suddenly saw another wide opening with light coming from the end. They walked in through the opening and their jaws almost dropped at what they saw. They were in a large room that had a small hole in the ceiling, letting shine down into the cavern. Or in this case, moonlight, since it was proven to be night time outside of the mountain now. Clefairy were bouncing all around the room, interacting with each other and even playing together in some cases. But what drew the sight of the group the most was what the Clefairy were all congregating around the most. In the center of the room, situated on a flat slab of rock was a huge and majestic looking rock that looked very much like both a meteorite and also a much larger version of the small Moon Stones that were very well known. The rock radiated a kind of power that was so brilliant it almost glowed blue in the moonlight. On the top of the rock was a cover of moss that blanketed the entire top side of it.

Seymour just stumbled forward. "Th-the M-Moon S-Stone?! It's actually here! I have finally found it! Hahaha!" He started jumping around, which made Ash and his friends sweat drop at the sight. "It's beautiful..." Misty said in awe.

"It sure is..." Brock agreed as he gazed upon it as well.

Ash walked up to Cleffa. "Wow Cleffa thank you so much for saving us and bringing us here to see this... it's amazing!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chirped up.

Cleffa just beamed in happiness. "Clef Clef!"

Suddenly a Pokemon that was bigger than all of the other Clefairy in the room, a Clefable, came walking out from behind the Moon Stone. It walked up to stand in front of Ash and his friends with several Clefairy flanking it. It didn't look very happy at having humans with them and started talking animatedly to Cleffa in almost a scolding fashion. Cleffa wouldn't back down and talked right back to Clefable, all the while pointing to Ash and his friends and making crazy hand gestures with it's hands. Ash just looked at everyone else and shrugged his shoulders before walking up to the debating Pokemon. He knelt down in front of them, Clefable and it's Clefairy studied him with a weary eye. "Listen you guys, I promise that neither me nor any of my friends are here to harm you or your Moon Stone. Heck, me and my Pokemon just finished fighting off an evil group of people who did want to take your Moon Stone and all of you as well. I promise that we are friends." Ash finished with a big smile on his face that Pikachu and the rest of Ash's friends mirrored.

Clefable considered what Ash said for a long moment and looked to Cleffa for confirmation. The small nodded her head vigorously, showing that it was the truth. Clefable then smiled and patted Cleffa on the back, smiling at the smaller Pokemon. It then turned to Ash and his friends and also smiled at them. "Clefa Clef Clefable Clefa Clef."

Ash took that us Clefable's way of thanking them for what they did to protect them and just smiled and shook his head. "No need to thank me Clefable, it was our pleasure to help you and we would do it again. Friends?"

He held out his hand and Clefable took it, shaking Ash's hand. "Clefable!" It said while still smiling.

Ash smiled back and then suddenly all of the Clefairy started getting excited. Ash looked towards the source of what was causing their sudden excitement and noticed that the Moon Stone had begun glowing a very bright blue. The air seemed to radiate a form of energy and the moonlight that was bathing the cave in light almost seemed to be a shade of blue in itself.

"What's going on?" Misty said in confusion.

"I think this is the power of the Moon Stone! Were going to see it first hand!" Seymour exclaimed excitedly.

As the group watched the events before them unfold several of the Clefairy began doing a strange dance around the Moon Stone, perfectly in synch with each other. One by one each Clefairy would end their dance by reaching up and touching the glowing Moon Stone. After doing so, the Clefairy would suddenly begin evolving, changing shape into their final forms, Clefable. Ash pulled out his 'Pokemon Researcher' journal from his pack and began furiously scribbling notes into it, desperately needing to record this moment. By the time the ritual was over, half of the Clefairy in the cave had now been evolved into Clefable.

Ash and his friends just continued to stare in awe at what they had just seen. Seymour broke the silence with a sudden shout. "That was amazing! After all of the years I have spent looking for Clefairy and the Moon Stone my journey is finally complete! I actually got to see the power of the Moon Stone for myself! This is great!"

"With a power like that it's no wonder Team Rocket wanted to steal the Moon Stone." Brock said thoughtfully.

"Yeah can you imagine if they would have gotten their hands on this thing?... That would have been horrible!" Misty said shivering a little.

"Well they didn't get it. And they never will. Those three idiots from Team Rocket made sure of that when they brought the cavern down that lead to here." Ash said matter-of-factly.

"Huh, I guess they were good something after all eh Ash?" Brock said to his friend.

Ash just grinned. "Yeah I guess they were. Whadya know?" He then turned serious again. "I just hope that cavern was really the only way to get here after all..." He was thinking about the tunnel they had ended up in after crawling through that tiny little hole. Cleffa took them down the right side of the tunnel. There was still the left side of that tunnel that went who knows where? He didn't know why but it made Ash get a weird feeling that something could still happen.

Suddenly Seymour came up to them, breaking Ash from his thoughts. "My friends I just wanted to say thank you. If not for you I would never have gotten to achieve my life long long dream and the Clefairy and the Moon Stone would probably be in Team Rocket's hands right now. Thank you very much."

Ash smiled at the wacky man. "No problem Seymour, we were glad to help and I'm glad you achieved your dream finally. What are you going to do now though since you have finally realized your goal, if you don't mind me asking."

Seymour grinned widely and replied, "I'm going to stay here with the Clefairy and study the Moon Stone some more. I have never really fit in out the real world before... And I just feel as though my place is here."

Ash nodded his head in understanding. "Well then Seymour I wish you the best."

Before Seymour could say anything else the lead Clefable came up to Ash with three regular sized Moon Stones in it's hands. "Clefable!" The Pokemon said as it pushed the Moon Stones towards Ash. He looked at the rocks and then at Clefable. "For me?" Ash asked confused. The Pokemon nodded. "Clef Clefable!"

Ash smiled and took the Moon Stones. "Thank you very much. I'll never forget this Clefable!"

The Pokemon nodded it's head and then had it's attention drawn to Cleffa, who was pulling on Clefable's arm. Ash put the Moon Stones in his pack and then watched in confusion as Cleffa urgently spoke to it's leader. The Clefable looked over at Ash and then back to Cleffa. It nodded it's head with a smile on it's face and then Cleffa jumped into the air happily and ran over to Ash. The small Pokemon began frantically talking to Ash and making hand gestures with it's hands. Ash didn't get it until Cleffa pointed to the Pokeballs on Ash's belt.

Ash went eyed with understanding and addressed Cleffa. "Do you want to come with me and be my Pokemon Cleffa?" The Pokemon nodded it's head vigorously and began chanting happily, "Clef Clef Cleffa!" Ash smiled but then remembered something as he turned to Seymour. "Hey Seymour I know that we told you we wouldn't capture any of the Clefairy while we were here but ahh..."

Seymour just raised his hand. "Cleffa wants to go with you Ash! I don't have a problem with it at all. If anyone will take care of it I know it's you my friend."

Ash smiled at Seymour, nodding his thanks and then reached for one of his Pokeballs. "Alright then Cleffa! Welcome to the team!" Cleffa smiled widely and then Ash touched the Pokeball to the Pokemon's head. It was sucked inside and didn't struggle as the capture was completed.

Ash smiled and turned to Pikachu and the rest of his friends, "Another one for the team you guys!" He said happily.

Pikachu called his name in excitement and Ash's friends congratulated him. Ash smiled inwardly and thought to himself as he looked at Cleffa's Pokeball, '_Another friend and another soon to be powerful addition to my team... Thank you Arceus.'_

_..._

Ash and his friends stood at the exit of Mt. Moon. Seymour and the Clefairy and Clefable stood with them, seeing their new found friends off. Ash spoke to them, "Well guys it's been really great. Seymour I'm really glad you realized your dream and as for you guys..." Ash said as he looked at the assembled Pokemon. "I'm really glad we were able to stop Team Rocket from hurting you all and taking your Moon Stone. I can't begin to say just how much I appreciate you welcoming us into your home and showing us the Moon Stone. We'll never forget it... thank you."

"Yeah thanks a lot you guys, I hope to see you around sometime." Brock said from beside Ash.

"I do to, you all are great!" Misty chorused from Ash's other side.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said from atop Ash's shoulder.

The Clefairy and Clefable all cheered happily and Seymour spoke, "It was a pleasure meeting you three as well. And thank you again. If not for you Team Rocket would have succeeded and I would have never found my true place. I'm proud to call you my friends."

Ash and his friends smiled and then Ash turned to look at Cleffa, who he had let out so it could say good-bye to it's friends. "Ready to go Cleffa?" Ash said.

Cleffa looked up at Ash and nodded happily. Taking one last look at it's friends and home it went over to Ash and let him return it to it's Pokeball. With their good-byes said, Ash and company headed out of Mt. Moon and continued on the road to Cerulean City. Waving back at their new friends as Seymour and the Pokemon did the same. As Mt. Moon started to fade into the distance Ash looked over at Brock. "How long until we reach Cerulean Brock?"

Brock looked at the map again and then checked his watch. "We should be there by tomorrow morning."

Ash nodded his head and Misty looked excited. "Ready to see your sisters again Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head and replied, "No I'm just anxious to see how well the gym is doing and make sure my sisters haven't run it into the ground."

"I didn't even know you had any sisters Misty. "Brock told her. "Let alone that their the gym leaders of Cerulean City."

"Yeah you didn't tell me your sisters were the leaders of a Pokemon Gym Misty." Ash chimed in.

The girl scratched the tip of her nose nervously. "Yeah guys sorry it just kind of slipped my mind..." She fidgeted with her hair for a little bit before speaking again."I was actually the main leader of the gym before I decided to start traveling on my own. My sisters are kind of like the back-up gym leaders when I'm away. And like I said, their not as... serious about it as I am."

Brock seemed confused. "Are they bad gym leaders?" He asked.

Misty contemplated for a few moments before responding, "Well... their kind of... overly obsessed with their appearances and the Water-Pokemon shows that they put on at the gym. Being the gym leaders was never really their thing, it was always mine. I'm just afraid they may have let the gym itself go while they have been focusing on their shows... I hope not though."

"Don't worry Misty I'm sure it's not that bad." Ash comforted her with a smile.

Misty smiled back and replied, "Yeah maybe your right. They may surprise me... or leave me horribly depressed." She said this with a downcast expression and a dark rain cloud over her head causing Ash, Pikachu, Brock and eventually even Misty to start laughing. With their spirits high from their fit of mirth the group of kids plus Pikachu continued down the road.

...

Evening was drawing near as Ash and the gang stopped by the side of the road to set up camp for the night. Brock was making supper for them and their Pokemon while Misty was checking on her own Pokemon. Ash had released his Pokemon shortly after they arrived and put them to work doing their last bout of training for the day. Currently Ash was preparing to set Cleffa up on it's own training regimen. Since Cleffa was technically a Johto region Pokemon and the Kanto and Johto regions were connected, Ash's Poke'Dex luckily had info on the Pokemon.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.173_

_"Cleffa: The Star Shape Pokemon"_

_"According to rumors, Cleffa are often seen in places where shooting stars have fallen."_

_"This Cleffa has the abilities: Cute Charm, Magic Guard and Friend Guard"_

_"This Pokemon is female and knows the moves: Pound, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Copycat and Magical Leaf"_

...

Ash had to admit that he was impressed with Cleffa's move set and abilities. He put his Poke'Dex away and spoke to Cleffa, "Well Cleffa, unfortunately you won't be able to learn anymore moves until you evolve into Clefairy. Until then we are going to work on honing and perfecting the moves you already know and as for the rest of the training... we are going to work you hard on extreme physical conditioning, battle strategies, type disadvantage training and also team work training like I work all of my Pokemon in. Honestly the only thing we won't be able to work training wise right now is learning more moves. But that can wait, no problems there. Whadya say Cleffa, You ready to start getting stronger?!"

Cleffa gave a determined nod and then they started training.

Two hours later Ash and his Pokemon were finished training and had joined Brock, Misty and their Pokemon around the camp fire to eat. Cleffa took to her new nutrition plan perfectly fine and settled in with Ash's other Pokemon just fine. He had to switch out Fearow to keep Cleffa but it was worth it. Fearow could still train intensely back at Professor Oak's Lab so he didn't mind being sent back. Ash could say with confidence that after seeing Cleffa train he knew that she would eventually become quite a powerful asset to his team. It was just a matter of time.

Ash decided to break the silence. "Hey Brock."

"Yeah Ash?" Brock answered.

"I've been thinking about something you said... about all of the other gyms in Kanto. You know besides the original eight?"

Brock looked interested and turned to face Ash, "Yes I remember what about it?"

Ash looked serious as he said the next part, "I have decided that I am going to challenge every gym in Kanto and win all of the badges. It'll be a big accomplishment and it will really help me and my Pokemon prepare for the Indigo League."

Brock and Misty both looked surprised. "That is really going to be a lot of work Ash are you sure?" Misty asked Ash.

He nodded his head. "Yes Misty I'm sure. I want to be the greatest there has ever been, or ever will be. If I am going to accomplish that then I am going to have to do things that most Trainers have never even dreamed of doing before. So yes... I'm absolutely sure."

Brock and Misty shared a look and then they smiled. Brock looked at Ash again, "Well then Ash, if this is what you want to do then I'm behind you."

"Me too Ash!" Misty said.

Ash smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys that means a lot... I really appreciate it."

He looked at Pikachu. "What do you say buddy? Are you ready to show the Kanto gyms just what we are made of?!"

"Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu answered with his fist raised in determination. Ash smiled and nodded and then they all finished their supper. After clearing the dishes and setting up the sleeping bags the three friends settled down for a restful nights sleep. The adventures and events that happened in Mt. Moon still fresh in their memories as they off drifted to sleep.

...

"Yeah we're here!" Ash said excitedly as Ash, Misty and Brock took their first steps into Cerulean City. It was still morning by the time they arrived and yet the city was bustling with activity.

"We made really good time." Brock said as he looked at his watch and noticed the time was only 9:30.

"Ahh it's good to be home!" Misty said joyfully. "Come on guys I'll lead us to the Pokemon Center!" Ash and Brock nodded and then followed Misty as she led the way through her home town. After about ten minutes they arrived at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center and went inside. Walking up to the Nurse Joy at the front desk the three friends requested to have their Pokemon treated. Ash handed over Pikachu and his Pokeballs before then asking Nurse Joy, "Excuse me miss can we please have two rooms for the week?"

"Why do we need rooms for a week Ash?" Brock asked his friend.

Ash turned to face Brock and answered him, "I want to spend all this week training my Pokemon until I challenge the gym. I think it's time I up my Pokemon's training and this week will be a good time to do it."

Brock nodded and then Nurse Joy handed Ash the room keys, "Here you go young man, enjoy your stay in Cerulean City! We will notify you when your Pokemon are ready for pick-up." She said with a smile. Ash returned the smile and then thanked the nurse before they went up to their rooms.

Ash called his mom and Professor Oak on his Xtransceiver and let them know that he and his friends had arrived safely in the city. Obviously leaving out the dangerous parts that happened in Mt. Moon and then he retired to bed. Anxious for the long week of training ahead of he and his Pokemon.

(Time-Skip:Next Day)

After getting up early the next morning and stopping by the local Poke'Mart to stock up on travel supplies, Ash made his way out of the city to spend the day training his Pokemon.

Ash had made it to the outskirts of the city and now stood in a large, barren space with his Pokemon gathered around him. He currently had Pikachu, Roselia, Pidgeotto, Mankey, Raticate and Cleffa with him. They were going to begin their tougher training schedule today and spend all day on it. Brock and Misty both had separate things to do in the city and so Ash was free to do nothing but train. "Alright you guys!" Ash said to his Pokemon authoritatively as they all snapped to complete attention. "We are going to start training even harder today! All of the training drills will remain the same but the intensity of everything we do is going to increase greatly. All of you here except for Cleffa and Mankey have already reached one of your evolutionary stages or is already completely evolved. This means that your bodies will now be able to take a lot more punishment, which we will deliver to it! I want us to not just beat but destroy the gym at the end of this week!"

Ash's Pokemon called out loudly in agreement and then Ash held his hand up. "You are all doing great and I'm very proud of you but there is ALWAYS room for improvement! Your reaction time on when I call out commands in battle is very good, but I want it to be perfect. I want us to be so fast when we battle that we give our opponents no time for recovery or a chance to breath. From the time the battle starts until the time it's finished I don't want there to be a pause until your opponents are unconscious and cratered into the ground. I don't want you injuring your opponents but I don't want you showing even an ounce of mercy to them either, rather they are friend or foe! I want your battle styles to be harsh, aggressive, unkind and unforgiving, completely brutal! When our opponents face us I want them to know the TRUE meaning of fear and despair. I want them to know that they can't beat us! I want you to be able to battle without me giving a command, relying completely on your natural instincts, training and abilities. I see how when you all battle you get that thirsty look in your eyes... begging for more. I want you to embrace that! Give in to that hunger for battle and let it drive you in ways that most people would say is impossible. You control your mind and body not the other way around! If you refuse to give up and fall unconscious... if you embrace the pain being dealt to your bodies while in battle then it will turn you into something no one has ever seen before."

Ash paused and looked his Pokemon dead in the eyes with a drop dead serious expression. "You will become unbeatable machines that no one will ever hope to stand against. Do you want to show the world your true power and stand above everyone else?! Then this is how you do it, this is where you will make your mark on the world! You will stand above the weak and you will destroy the strong! You will become wraiths in the minds of your opponents... you will be feared... you will become legends!

By the end of his speech all of Ash's were crying there names as loudly as they could and had a fire in their eyes that was so hot and extreme anyone foolish enough to try and extinguish it would burn into nothing. "Are you ready?! THEN LET'S GO! AHHHHHH!" Ash yelled out loudly one last time. With his upraising speech completed... the hell on earth training began.

...

It was late in the evening and darkness had long since fallen over the city. Brock and Misty were currently sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Well... Brock was sitting, Misty was pacing back and forth in a bit of a frantic. "Misty would you calm down?" Brock said after seeing Misty make her tenth pass past their table.

She stopped and looked at Brock. "I can't help it Brock! What if something has happened to Ash? What if Team Rocket has caught up with him and are now trying to get back at him for what he did to them in Mt. Moon?!" She fretted while waving her arms in the air as a gesture of how worried she was.

Brock just shook his head and crossed his arms. "Don't worry Misty I'm sure Ash is fine. You know how consumed he gets when he's training with his Pokemon. He probably just lost track of time. I'm sure he will be here any moment..."

No sooner did those words leave Brock's mouth and the doors of the Pokemon Center opened up. Brock and Misty looked to see who it was and saw Ash limping towards them. His track suit was dirty and scuffed up and he looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. Pikachu was barely hanging off of Ash's shoulder, looking just as exhausted and beat up as his Trainer.

Brock and Misty both looked shocked at Ash and Pikachu's appearance. "Ash what happened to you?!" Misty said in horror.

Ash just smiled weakly at his friends, "Ahh you know guys... Training."

Misty looked taken aback. "Training?! You mean to tell me that you did this to YOURSELF?!"

Ash went over and stood by the counter, ringing the bell for Nurse Joy while clutching his side. "Yeah... I decided it was time that me and my Pokemon upped are training to the next level since almost all of them have evolved."

Brock spoke this time. "And who did that to you." He said while pointing to Ash's beat up body. Ash chuckled and placed Pikachu on the counter along with his Pokeballs once Nurse Joy arrived. "Hahaha... Mankey actually. We had a long spar and let me tell you... He has REALLY improved. I guess we got a little carried away!" Ash laughed sheepishly as he said that while rubbing the back of his head.

Brock just shook his head in amusement and Misty merely sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose. Nurse Joy took the Pokemon away and then Ash turned to his friends, "Well guys, I'm pretty sure Nurse Joy will have my Pokemon all night and I need to get some sleep. Got another long training day tomorrow and I need to be rested."

"Yeah I'm tired too... Long day in the city." Brock said yawning.

"Me third." Misty said looking equally tired.

They all went up to their rooms and then Ash and Brock told Misty goodnight before retiring to their own room. As Ash lay in bed he could only think about just how powerful he and his Pokemon were going to become with all of the training they were doing. His last thought before sleep overtook him was of standing atop the winners podium at the Indigo League, holding the winners trophy with all of his Pokemon that helped him win standing around him, the crowd cheering their names.

The big smile on Ash's face stayed there even as he fell into a deep sleep.

...

Ash and Brock had finally made it to the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym and were now walking through the doors, entering into the lobby. They had awoken early in the morning, a usual thing if you traveled with Ash. He and his Pokemon had prepared all morning for their upcoming gym battle and were completely confident that they would win. They had taken their new training regimen to the max all week long and were now feeling stronger than ever. Ash had even rotated some of his Pokemon around so he could introduce the training regimen to all of his Pokemon.

As Ash and Brock stood in the lobby waiting for someone to acknowledge they were there, Ash kept looking at his Xtransceiver, checking the time. Misty said she had to go and pick up her bike this morning since her sisters had actually managed to find someone in the city who fixed bikes. Misty had not gotten a chance to see her sisters since she had arrived in the city with Ash and Brock and told Ash that she would come to the gym as soon as she was done picking up her bike so she could watch Ash's battle and see her sisters.

As Ash and Brock stood there waiting they suddenly heard a door open up down a nearby hall and turned to see three young women walking out into the lobby, giggling and laughing with each other. Ash noticed that they were wrapped up in towels that tightly hugged their obviously very curvaceous forms. The only thing that led Ash to the conclusion that they weren't naked was the straps of their bikini tops showing above the towels.

Now, Ash may have been ten years old but he was VERY mature for his age. He definitely had no trouble whatsoever noticing the finer qualities of the opposite sex. By five years old Ash had already started having little puppy crushes on some of the girls his own age back in Pallet Town while every other boy his age and even a little older was terrified to death about the absolutely absurd condition known as 'cooties'.

Ash, being as intelligent as he was knew that 'cooties' couldn't possibly be a real medical condition. Not to mention the fact that he had tricked his mom into admitting that they weren't real after all. Needless to say, while all of the other idiotically immature boys continuously showed just how un-intelligent they really were, Ash became increasingly popular with all of the fine young ladies in Pallet Town as he grew older, using nothing more than his naturally bright and happy charisma, flirtatious charm, and the way he could honestly complement women on things he found beautiful and/or special about them.

So long story short, Ash definitely knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and currently, he was staring at three. Before anything could be said or even before the three young women could take notice of Ash and Brock's presence, the latter had suddenly rushed forward with stars in his eyes and grabbed ahold of all three young women's hands and knelt before them. The sudden surprise of Brock doing what he did caused the ladies to loss the grip on their towels, leading to the wet pieces of cloth to fall down to their feet. Exposing their mostly revealed beautifully curvaceous forms, only clothed by the small two piece bikini's that they were wearing.

Brock began sputtering out nonsense consisting of, "Ohh my lovely's where have you been all my life?! For so long I have..." Anything else Brock might have said was lost when he raised his previously bowed head to stare at the objects of his 'affections'. Upon seeing that the three women who he had ahold of were clothed in only skimpy bikini's, the teenager started leaking blood from his nose and began stuttering incoherently. "bahbh... Aobllll... I umphdff... Daaaaa!"

Ash saw the glares that the three ladies were giving Brock and could only cringe as they screamed 'PERVERT!' and clobbered him all at once, sending him rocketing into the fountain that was in the middle of the lobby. They were still huffing in anger as Ash walked up to them, reached down and grabbed their towels, and stood back up. He held them out to the ladies as he said smoothly and calmly, "Here you are ladies I believe these are yours. I apologize for my friends... Over zealousness."

Ash turned around to give the ladies a chance to become some what decent again before turning around to address them again. "Again I apologize for Brock. I hope you can forgive him and his somewhat perverted ways. I had no idea he was like that... now would one of you three beautiful young women happen to be the gym leader here?" Ash asked in a cool and debonair fashion.

The ladies looked at this new guy who was being very polite and gentlemanly to them, much different than the other one who they had just knocked into a blissful unconscious. They observed him and noticed just handsome this young man truly was. Even though Ash was still a boy, all of the intense training he had engaged in over the years had burned all of the baby fat from his body and had left him a rather sculpted face for a kid and a very nice body. They could actually see some of his muscles through his track suit. All of that combined with his previous complement to all three of them instantly had the ladies sporting small blushes. The woman in the middle, who had long and luxurious looking blond hair complete with a daisy flower in her curled tresses, was the one that answered Ash, "Yeah like actually... all three of us are the leaders of the Cerulean City gym!"

Ash smiled at them, "Ohh really? And may I ask what your names are my dear ladies?"

The girls blushed again before each one spoke individually. "I am the vivacious Violet Waterflower!" Said the girl with long violet blue hair.

The next girl, one with reddish/pink hair stepped up next, "They call me the lovely Lilly Waterflower!"

The last girl, the one with blond hair, stepped up last. "And I'm known as the dazzling Daisy Waterflower!"

All three of them then struck sensual poses and said in perfect unison, "And together we are... The Sensational Sisters!"

Ash was momentarily struck speechless by the sight of the three beautiful women who were now posing themselves in very attractive positions in front of him but quickly recovered. "Well what do you know? Beautiful names for three very beautiful women!" Ash said this with a wink at the three ladies as he stepped up to them, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the pleasure..." Ash said as he kissed each of their hands in turn, "Is entirely mine." He finished with a devilishly handsome smile and then stepped back, looking each one of the beautiful women in the eyes with pure confidence radiating from his own.

The sisters blushed Tomato Berry red and giggled cutely before each said at the same time, "Ohhh no Mr. Ketchum the pleasure is ALL ours!" They each gave Ash their own winks, making him smile hotly at them again before speaking again, "Well since these very pleasant introductions are now over my dears... which of you could I interest in having a battle with me? My buddy Pikachu and I have been anxious to challenge this gym all week long. Could one of you ladies possibly grace us with a battle please?"

The girls yet again blushed and Daisy spoke up for the sisters. "Well like, we weren't planning on battling again for awhile since we were just like, totally defeated by three other Trainers from Pallet Town..." Daisy stopped talking and then moved closer to Ash and put one of her fingers under his chin, "But like, then again... how could we possibly deny a handsome gentleman such as yourself... especially since you asked so nicely?" She purred as she was now directly in front of Ash.

She looked back at her sisters, "Like, isn't that right girls?"

Lilly and Violet looked at Ash and gave him a suggestive wink, "Right!" They both answered at the same time.

Ash smirked and then kissed Daisey's hand again. "Well my ladies..." Ash said as he looked at the three sisters and held out his arms, "Shall we?"

The sisters blushed and giggled again before taking each of Ash's arms and leading him out towards the battle field. Brock had woken up by this point and saw most of the exchange take place. "What the hell?!" Brock cried as he climbed out of the fountain and followed Ash and the three young women out to the battle field, a rain cloud hovering over his head at the same time.

...

Ash stood across from the battling sisters, separated by a large water field. The only land on the whole battlefield was a few straggled platforms floating in the water. The girls had dressed back into normal clothes that Ash thought were still just as alluring as their bikini's. Daisy called over to him, "Alright Ashyyy! Like, decide who you want to battle!"

Ash smirked and pointed his finger at each one of them, "Actually my dears... I want to battle each of you!" He said with confidence laced in his voice.

Daisy seemed surprised and then looked at her sisters, "Like, what do you say girls?"

"Like, fine by me!" Lilly said.

"Same here!" Violet also agreed.

Daisy looked to the referee who was standing outside of the battlefield. "Like, Whadya say ref?"

The referee just shrugged his shoulders. "That decision lies with the challenger and the leaders of the gym."

Daisy smiled and looked back at Ash. "Like, it looks like we're good to go sweetie!"

Ash smiled. "Alright then! Which one of you water angels are going first?"

The complement made all three of them blush again as Lilly stepped. "Like, I'm first honey!"

"Well then my red haired beauty... I'll let you choose first!"

The referee stepped up, "This will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the leaders of the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym: Daisy, Lilly and Violet Waterflower. Only if the challenger defeats all three opponents will he claim victory, as are the decided conditions for this battle. The winner will be decided when either side has lost their Pokemon first or someone surrenders. This will be an un-times battle and only the challenger is allowed to switch out Pokemon. Trainers please choose your Pokemon."

"Go Seaking!" Lilly shouted as she chose her Pokemon.

"Roselia show your power!" Ash said as his Pokemon appeared on one of the floating platforms.

"Seaking dive down into the water and then come up and hit Roselia with Headbutt!" Lilly commanded. Seaking dove down into the water and then swam straight for Roselia.

"Roselia use Growth and root yourself into the ground." Ash said calmly.

Seaking popped out of the water and dive bombed Roselia. She just stood there rooted into the ground, glowing a faint green from using Growth. "Roselia catch it!"

"Huh?!" Lilly said in confusion.

Roselia put her arms out and stared down her incoming foe with pure calmness and and the utmost confidence. Seaking slammed into Roselia but the Grass-Type just stood firm and caught the fish Pokemon in her arms. "Now Roselia, drain Seaking's energy with Mega Drain."

Seaking began losing vitality as it's energy was sucked out by Roselia's powerful Mega Drain. Lilly was to stunned to do anything. How could a Pokemon just stand there and catch an opponent with just it's arms when said opponent was careening at them at high speeds using an attack like Headbutt?! It didn't make sense!

"Now Roselia end this by throwing Seaking into the air and then hitting it with your arms. Send it back to Lilly... out cold!"

Roselia did just that and hit Seaking hard. The Pokemon went flying over to Lilly and hit the ground by her feet, unconscious. The referee raised his hand, "Seaking is unable to battle. Since gym leader Lilly has lost her Pokemon the win goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Lilly hung her head and returned Seaking. "I couldn't win this battle either..." She said despondently.

Ash called out, "Hey Lilly."

Lilly raised her head and Ash saw a few tears in her eyes. "Don't you even think of crying! You did a great job and I think you are a talented Trainer. The better one just one out today. Keep training to get better and maybe things will be different next time! So wipe your tears my dear, beautiful eyes like yours shouldn't be wasted on tears okay? Smile!" Ash gave her a warm smile and Lilly wiped her tears and smiled brightly and just a little bit affectionately at him. "Thanks Ash... That really means a lot."

She then stepped aside and Violet came up next. "Like, are you ready cutie?!" She asked Ash. Lilly looked at her sister with what almost looked like a little jealousy and then her face went neutral again.

"Whenever you are lovely!" Ash called back.

"Trainers please select your Pokemon." The Referee said.

"Shellder I choose you!" Violet said as she called forth her Pokemon.

"Roselia you did a great job, do you want to stay in?" Ash asked her.

"Rose Roselia!" She answered back with certainty.

Ash looked to Violet, "ladies first!"

Violet blushed a little. "What a gentleman... Okay Shellder start this off with Harden and then charge in with Tackle!"

"Roselia dodge by hopping to the next platform!" Ash called.

Roselia dodged the hardened Tackle attack and landed safely on another platform. "Shellder Aurora Beam!" Violet commanded.

"Roselia in the water!" Ash commanded.

"What?!" Violet exclaimed in surprise.

Roselia dove into the water, missing the Aurora Beam as it impacted where she had stood. Violet suddenly had a thought, "Shellder use Ice Beam on the water!"

"Ash be careful and don't let Roselia get caught in the water by that Ice Beam!" Brock shouted from the sidelines.

Ash just smiled calmly, "Roselia use the tendrils of Mega Drain to push you through the water and come up right under where Shellder is, hurry!"

Roselia began pushing herself through the water at high speeds using Mega Drains tendrils as fast moving paddles. Everyone besides Ash just stared on in amazement as Roselia came shooting out of the water just as Shellder launched an ice beam that instantly began freezing the water over with a thin sheet of ice.

While Roselia was still in the air Ash shouted, "Roselia give them a taste of your new move, Razor Leaf! Then follow up with Leech Seed!"

Roselia launched powerful Razor Leafs at Shellder that all struck the surprised Pokemon head on, doing massive damage. One well placed Leech Seed that Roselia implanted on Shellder after she landed on the ground wrapped up the Pokemon in energy sapping vines until it could take no more and passed out.

"Shellder is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Roselia and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee called out.

Violet returned Shellder and stepped back, but shouted over to Ash. "Like that was a great battle sweetie! Thanks a lot!"

Ash smiled, glad Violet was taking her defeat better than Lilly did. "Anytime my bodacious bluenette beauty!" He said with a wink. Violet's face turned a color completely contrast of her hair and then went to stand beside her sister Lilly.

Daisy was last up and stepped into the box smiling. "Well well well baby boy... I guess you like, have quite a bit of strength to back up that confidence after all. It's like, such a shame your so much younger than me! The things I could do to you..." She said with a very suggestive wink.

Her sisters looked furious at Daisy's boldness to say what they dare not and Brock just flew off the bench he was in with a massive nosebleed. Ash merely gave a roguish smile and replied back to her, "Baby girl... Age is just a number."

Daisy blushed a little bit, taken by surprise yet again by this strange, yet very charming boy. The referee coughed into his hand, "Ahem! If you are both through... Both Trainers please choose your Pokemon for the last match of this gym battle."

"Like, sure thing! Seel come on out!" Daisy said as she chose her Pokemon.

Ash looked at Roselia, who didn't seem like she had even been battling yet. "You okay to stay in and finish this girl?!" Roselia just raised a rose budded hand and waved off Ash's concern. "Alright good! That's what I want to hear. Let's rock!" Ash said. Roselia nodded her head and twirled on the spot, "Roselia!" She said gracefully.

Daisy took command, "Seel in the water and use Ice Beam!"

"Roselia jump to the next platform and use Growth while you do it to build your strength!" Ash yelled.

"Seel aim another Ice Beam where Roselia is going to land!" Daisy shouted.

Ash smiled, "Roselia use Razor Leaf behind your self to gain momentum and push your way through the air to the next platform!"

Roselia did perfectly and landed on another platform, avoiding Seel's attack. Daisy commanded Seel to use multiple Aurora Beams to try and hit Roselia. Ash ordered Roselia took keep 'dancing' from platform to platform. "Roselia start shooting Leech Seed onto all of the platforms, but don't activate them, them use Ingrain to plant roots from Seel to all of the Leech Seeds you've placed on every platform!" Ash said

Everyone was completely baffled at what Ash was having Roselia do. Daisy didn't have Seel dodge the Ingrain attack since for one, the attack came to fast and for two, she knew Seel didn't need to block it. Ash had commanded Roselia to make the roots travel back to the Leech Seeds that were scattered all over the platforms now, not back to Roselia herself. So Daisy knew that Seel wasn't going to be in any danger of getting his health sapped. She figured that Ash was just trying to scare her and knock her off of her game for some reason with a potentially bogus strategy.

Brock wasn't so sure. He knew how smart and battle genius Ash was when it came to tactics. After all... Ash's Raticate, well Rattata for that battle, was able to beat his own Onix with nothing more than clever strategy. Brock knew something was up.

Roselia had just finished using Ingrain and was now standing calmly on a nearby platform with her arms crossed over her chest. Daisy was getting frustrated and knew she needed to end the battle now if she wanted to avoid whatever possible strategy Ash was thinking up. If he had one that is. "Seel use Blizzard on the whole field so Roselia can't escape the attack!"

Daisy was almost certain she had a full proof plan. Roselia couldn't go anywhere to escape the Blizzard above the water, and if she went under it then she would be frozen solid by Blizzard freezing the water pool completely. Daisy smiled, this was it. Ash had finally slipped up and now he was going to pay for it. By leaving Roselia out for so long he had allowed Daisy to find the perfect attack to beat a Grass-Type with. There was no way Roselia would be able to withstand a blizzard.

Right as the chilling winds of Blizzard began howling through the gym Ash smirked. "Roselia head towards the nearest Leech Seed!"

Roselia took off at fast speeds and landed near one of her seeds. "Now wait for it girl!" Ash commanded.

Daisy was beyond confused and just thought Ash was being desperate now. The fierce snow of Blizzard began freezing the water of the field over instantly and then the snow headed for Roselia. Ash waited until just the right time. He saw it, "Now Roselia use Sleep Powder on yourself and right before you fall asleep activate the effects of the Leech Seed your standing over and the Ingrain roots that are connected to the seed!"

Brock sensed something major about to happen and wasn't disappointed. Roselia fell asleep from Sleep Powder soon after it hit her and then right before the howling blizzard hit her she was encased by the energy sucking vines of the Leech Seed she was standing over. Draining her energy while she slept. At the same time though, Ingrain had taken effect and was now sapping energy from Seel and sending it through the root system back towards Roselia, replenishing her energy at the same time Leech Seed stole it. While this happened the blizzard rained down on Roselia intensely. However, Roselia's body was so preoccupied with the constant draining and replenishing of it's energy that her body stayed at an elevated temperature the whole time during this energy cycling process. Making the fierce cold and snow of Blizzard completely ineffective at dropping her body temperature and freezing her.

Eventually the blizzard died down, leaving a snow covered battle field and a completely frozen pool. Seel looked exhausted from both the attack and having it's energy drained the whole time Roselia was doing her 'energy cycling'. With the Leech Seed and Ingrain having stopped as well Roselia began to wake up. The pain of Leech Seed and the energy cycling process waking her up from the effects of Sleep Powder.

She stood up and disentangled herself from the dead vines of Leech Seed and then twirled in place. "Roselia!" She said full of life, her energy seemingly having been restored by Ingrain much more than it was taken by Leech Seed.

Daisy and everyone else stared in undisguised shock at what just happened. "Like... Wow!" She and her sisters chorused together. Brock was completely dumbfounded and just sat there in disbelief at what he just witnessed.

Ash smiled widely and said, "Great job Roselia! Like a pro! Now... End this by activating all of the Leech Seeds around every platform and use the roots of Ingrain that are attached to the Leech Seeds to feed the attack back towards Seel and hit it with a multiple Leech Seed attack!"

Roselia performed the order perfectly and suddenly Seel was being wrapped up in several Leech Seeds thick energy stealing vines, courtesy of Ingrains roots. Seel cried out in awful pain as it was completely drained. The energy that was drained from Seel instantly went back to each Leech Seed pod since the vines of Leech Seed and the roots of Ingrain were intertwined with each other.

Roselia stood at a Leech Seed pod and channeled the gathered energy from every other Leech Seed pod to the pod she was currently in contact with. Making all of the energy flow into her like a flowing river of stolen energy. The gathered energy made Roselia raise her head to the sky and call her name loudly as very dark blue tendrils of energy, almost blue/green in color, came out of her body.

Ash knew that this was Roselia having just now unlocked the move Giga Drain and smirked. "All of that extra energy must have given her the power boost she needed to learn Giga Drain." Roselia looked up with the energy sucking tendrils that were monstrous in size still coming from her body. Her eyes glowed a faint blue/green color. Ash raised his hand, "Roselia use Giga Drain to finish of Seel!"

The tendrils sped towards Seel and wrapped the Pokemon up, stealing what little energy it had left. The Pokemon gave one last cry of pain before the tendrils stopped sucking energy and then dropped Seel to the ground. Totally unconscious.

The Referee raised his hand and pointed it towards Ash. "Seeing as how the gym leaders Pokemon is unable to battle the victory goes to Roselia and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Since all three Cerulean City gym leaders have been defeated I hereby declare Mr. Ketchum the official winner of this gym challenge!"

Ash knelt down to Roselia's level and thanked for her hard work and told her how proud he was of her before returning her. Daisy returned Seel and looked a little melancholy but smiled when she saw Ash walk over to meet them. He stood in front of them and smiled handsomely at them. "You ladies did an amazing job in those battles. I was honored to have you as my opponents, thank you very much."

"Ohh no don't thank us cutie we should be thanking you! Like, that was the first really enjoyable battle we've had in ages!" Violet said truthfully.

"Yeah I almost forgot how fun battling can really be until I battled with you. Like, your just so... Perfect." Lilly said with a blush on her face.

"You know like, to tell you the truth... We have kinda started letting the gym go and began focusing on just like, our water shows and stuff because we got tired of being beaten so many times. But battling you Ash has taught us that losing is all a part of... You know like, getting better and stuff. We shouldn't have let things get so totally out of hand. Thanks a lot for that... Handsome." Daisy finished with yet another flirty look directed at Ash.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't do anything ladies, you found the desire to become better Trainers again on your own, I just helped things along a little that's all."

"Well we're still grateful to you, thanks a mil honey!" Violet said happily.

Ash was about to say something else until he heard someone come running into the gym. Turning around he saw Misty bent over, panting and looking kind of sweaty. "Misty your late!" Ash said with humor in his voice.

Misty stopped breathing hard and began talking, "I'm really sorry Ash I tried to get here earlier but the man took a lot longer on those final repairs on my bike then it should have... I thought that you may still be battling by the time I finally got here but I guess not. I'm really sorry..."

Ash just walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Misty I understand! Besides I had Brock and Pikachu with me just in case I needed some extra support, so no big okay?"

Misty gave a small smile, "Thanks Ash for understanding. So how did your battle go?!"

Before Ash could answer Misty's sister had came over, Brock as well from where he was sitting. "Like, Misty you finally came back!" Daisy exclaimed as she came over to stand beside Ash and Misty. "Ohh hi Daisy, Violet, Lilly! How's everything been here since I've been gone?" Misty asked as she hugged her sisters.

"Like, it's been great Misty! The shows have been as popular as ever but the gym... Well like, not so well." Violet answered her youngest sister, bracing for the unavoidable eruption from Mt. Mistyis.

"Yeah it's like, totally been a drag running it these past few weeks!" Daisy said in a whining tone.

Misty just sighed angrily. "I knew this would happen..." She mumbled. "Well how bad is it then?! Are we going to have to shut the gym down since you've pretty much given up on it in favor of your shows?! Or let me guess! I am going to have to stay here and run the gym again myself full time and stop traveling with Ash and Brock so the gym doesn't go under, while you three have a great time shopping and putting on your shows! Am I right?!" Misty said furiously.

Daisy just waved her hand in the air to calm down her fuming little sister. "Like, calm down would you Mist? Yeah you probably would have had to do that earlier before Ash challenged us all to a battle but now... You don't have to worry Misty, we are gonna totally get this gym back into shape!"

Misty looked taken aback. "W-what?!" She almost shouted in surprise. He anger vanished.

"Like, yeah Misty. That battle with Ash was the the best we've ever had and it showed us just how like, totally fun battling can be! We are so determined to get stronger and make this gym better!" Lilly said.

Misty was absolutely shocked. "So you mean to tell me that you three are going to completely turn this gym around and start taking things seriously just because of your battle with Ash?"

Her sisters nodded their heads. "That's right Mist! Like, Ash showed us just how much excitement there can be in Pokemon battles and he just opened our eyes... Not to mention he's so totally cute which really helped out to!" Violet said the last part with a giggle and small blush, mirrored by her sisters.

Misty was temporally angry at her sisters for their apparent... What was it? An interest in Ash? And she wasn't entirely sure why she was angry. "Well... If you guys are serious about this then... Does this mean I can keep traveling with Ash and Brock?" Misty asked hopefully.

Ash seemed surprised. "You want to keep traveling with us Misty? I though it was just until we got here to Cerulean?" Ash asked her.

Misty turned to Ash and blushed a little. "Well... I was kinda hoping I could keep traveling with you guys if you wouldn't mind. There is so much about Water Pokemon I still don't know and the best way to do that would be traveling. Plus... I really like you guys." She finished with a slightly redder color on her cheeks and was looking down at the ground when she said this.

Ash smiled softly and put his hand on her shoulder. "I would love if you kept traveling with us Misty! I've really grown to like you to and it would feel just weird if you weren't with us. Right guys?" Ash asked Brock and Pikachu.

"Pika Chu Pika Pi Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement from Ash's shoulder.

"Ash is right Misty. Your a part of the group now, it would feel wrong if you didn't come with us." Brock said.

Misty looked at her friends and felt overwhelming happiness at their words. "Thank you guys so much, this means a lot to me... Really thank you!"

Misty turned back to her sisters and said, "Well guys I guess the gym is your responsibility for quite some time then." Misty then got right in her sisters faces, "But you had better not ruin it and only focus on your water shows! If I find that you are letting this gym go to ruin again then I'm coming back here and setting things straight! Got it?!"

Misty's sisters backed away with their hands out in front of them and sweat drops on their foreheads. "Yeah like, you don't have to worry Misty!" Lilly said assuredly.

"We promise to keep it running smoothly Mist!" Violet swore.

"Like, don't worry about it little sister we've got it covered!" Daisy said.

Misty calmed down. "Thanks guys... I'm trusting you."

"No prob Mist!" Daisy said waving her hand. She turned to Ash, "Ohh that reminds me! I think we forgot to give you something handsome." Daisy went into the office of the gym for a second and then came back and held her hand out to Ash. In her palm was a light blue gym badge that looked to be in the shape of a water droplet. "You have totally earned the Cascadebadge for beating all three of us fair and square like you were supposed to, helping us realize how great battling can be and also... For making us feel so beautiful and special. Not many guys just genuinely complement us like you did Ash... Like, your a really sweet guy. Not like so many others."

The three sisters glared at Brock for a second and then their eyes softened on Ash again. "Yeah like, you really know how to make a girl feel great sweetie!" Violet said with a wink towards Ash.

Lilly just blushed a deep red before speaking. "Yeah you know like... I was really upset when I lost to you Ash but... You went out of your way to make me feel good about myself and told me that I did a good job... You totally brightened me up. Your such a nice guy! I just wish you were older..." Lilly stopped suddenly and slapped her hand over her mouth, just realizing what she said. She then stepped back with an even larger blush on her whole face.

Ash just gave her a warm smile and nodded his head to her in understanding, which made her blush an even deeper red and look away. He looked at the badge in Daisy's hand and then shook his head. Making everybody confused. He then turned to Misty, "You know Misty... I set out to challenges ALL of the Sensational Sisters and by my count... There is still one left."

Misty looked confused. "What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked.

"What I mean is, Your also a gym leader here and I want to really earn this badge. Will you battle with me Misty?" Ash asked her.

Misty looked surprised at first and then nodded her head with a smile on her face, determination and fire in her eyes. "Sure I'll battle you Ash! But you better watch out though because I'm not going easy on you Ketchum!"

Ash smirked and simply said, "Well then bring it on red. Let's see what you got!"

...

Ash and Misty stood on opposite sides of the field, ready for battle. The referee raised his hands. "This will be a two on two Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the fourth gym leader of Cerulean City Misty Waterflower! This battle will not be timed and only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. The winner is decided whenever either side loses both of their Pokemon first or surrenders. Trainers ready? Please select your Pokemon."

"Staryu go! Misty yelled as her Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

Ash was deadly calm as he chose his Pokemon. "Cleffa show us your strength!" His newest Pokemon appeared ready for battle.. "Clef Clef Cleffa!" She said loudly.

Misty went first, "Staryu Water Gun!"

"Cleffa dodge it with your speed!" Ash yelled.

Cleffa hopped out of the way of the attack and landed on the next platform. "Staryu under the water and then come up and hit Cleffa with Rapid Spid!" Misty shouted.

"Cleffa wait for it!" Ash said calmly.

Cleffa stood her ground and just as Staryu came up out of the water to hit her Ash called out, "Now Cleffa drop to the ground and avoid that attack! As soon as Staryu passes over you hit it with Magical Leaf!"

Misty eyes went wide, "Staryu us-" but she wasn't quick enough and Magical Leaf struck her Pokemon directly underneath of it, sending it up into the air and then back down on another platform with a loud 'crash'.

Staryu struggled back to it's feet and Misty called out, "Staryu use Recover!" The Pokemon glowed a golden color and restored it's energy. "Star!" It said as it spun in the air.

Misty smiled, "Great Staryu now use Water Gun again and dive back into the water!"

Ash had Cleffa jump out of the way of the attack and then she stood there, looking around for Staryu in the water. Suddenly Misty shouted, "Now Staryu use Swift!"

Staryu emerged from the water fast and shot off golden stars of energy at the Star Shape Pokemon, who was caught off guard and struck with the attack. Sending her flying back onto another platform. Misty didn't stop there, "Staryu start pin balling Cleffa around by using Rapid Spin!"

Staryu spun directly at Cleffa and then hit her with Rapid Spin, launching her into the air. It then kept hitting her with multiple Rapid Spins, knocking Cleffa all through the air. It finally stopped and Cleffa came crashing back down onto a platform and cratered the platform a little. Misty felt certain she had one this round and was shocked beyond belief when the smoke cleared and Cleffa stood up in the crater. Smiling wide with an almost scary look in the usually sweet Pokemon's eyes.

Ash smiled calmly. "Perfect." He muttered under his breath. "Looks like that particular style of training is really going to be a great weapon..." He smirked again and gave off a slight chuckle. He then spoke to Cleffa, "Great job Cleffa. Let's really start battling now shall we?"

Cleffa nodded and remained silent. Misty got over her shock and commanded Staryu, "Back into the water Staryu!"

Her Pokemon dove back into the pool and Ash just smiled. "Cleffa... get ready."

She nodded and waited. Misty commanded, "Staryu burst through the water and hit Cleffa with Rapid Spin!"

Ash got a strange glint in his eyes. "Cleffa step to the side enough to avoid that Rapid Spin but then jump right back at Staryu and latch onto it by it's gem!"

Everyone stared in shock as Cleffa perfectly obeyed Ash and then grabbed onto Staryu just as the Pokemon was about to pass by her. Now Staryu was spinning with Cleffa hanging onto it tightly the whole time. "Staryu keep Rapid Spinning and try to shake Cleffa off!" Misty yelled out.

Ash just smirked, "Too late! Now Cleffa use Sweet Kiss on Staryu and then let go!"

Cleffa did just that just that and after kissing Staryu's gem she detached herself. Staryu was now hopelessly confused as it began spinning everywhere uncontrollably. The Pokemon suddenly lost direction and headed straight for the gym all, smashing into it and getting stuck in the wall.

"Staryu try and get free!" Misty yelled desperately.

Ash raised his hand, "Not this time Misty. Cleffa use Magical Leaf on Staryu and don't stop!"

Cleffa jumped right in front of where Staryu was stuck into the wall and began barraging it with never ending Magical Leaves. Misty could do nothing but watch as her Pokemon cried out in pain while it was being bombarded.

When the attack stopped Staryu fell off of the wall and onto the ground unconscious. It's gem in the middle of it's body flickering weakly signaling it's exhausted state. The referee called out, "Staryu is unable to battle! Will the gym leader please choose her next Pokemon!"

Misty returned Staryu and thanked it for it's hard work before throwing out her next Pokeball. "Starmie I choose you!" She yelled.

Ash smiled at Cleffa, "Great job girl come on back." He returned her and then chose his next Pokemon. "Mankey break em'!" The Pig Monkey Pokemon appeared throwing his fists in the air, "Mank Mankey Mankey!"

The referee called out, "Battlers ready? Begin!"

"Starmie Swift now!" Misty yelled.

"Mankey Focus Energy as you jump to the next platform!" Ash called out.

The attack missed and then Mankey began running towards Starmie on his own. Hopping across the platforms at fast speeds. "Starmie get into the water quickly!" Misty yelled, desperate to make sure Starmie stayed out of Mankey's reach. If he got close enough to Starmie to perform any of his combat moves Misty knew it would be over.

Starmie disappeared into the water but Ash just commanded Mankey, "Into the water after Starmie!"

Misty looked shocked. Why would Ash tell Mankey to join a Water-Type Pokemon IN the water?! It didn't make sense. Starmie would be superior in the water not Mankey. She took advantage of it, "Starmie use Rapid Spin in the water to continuously hit Mankey!"

Ash just smirked. "Mankey show them just how USELESS you are in the water."

As Starmie closed in on Mankey the Pokemon simply swam away in side a maneuver much faster than anyone would have thought possible. Starmie kept trying to hit Mankey but the Pokemon kept gracefully dodging from side to side with perfectly honed swimming style and technique.

"Now Mankey grab ahold of Starmie on it's next pass by and hit it with a barrage of your fighting moves!"

Mankey dove out if the way of Starmie's last attempt to hit him and then grabbed ahold of one of Starmie's pointed ends. He brought the Pokemon in close and then began a vicious assault of aquatic combat moves. Karate Chops, Low Kicks, Mega Punches and Kicks, Sky Uppercuts... The barrage was endless. Mankey finally stopped the onslaught by spinning Starmie around and then chucking it towards the bottom of the pool with Seismic Toss. Starmie flew through the water at surprisingly fast speeds and hit the bottom of the pool.

Mankey finally needed air and rose back to the surface, jumping out of the water and landing on a platform with grace. The Pokemon quickly recovered his lost air and then started banging his fists in the air again, ready to keep going. Ash looked at Brock, Misty and her sisters surprised faces and explained, "I have trained Mankey in the water extensively. Both on moving and fighting under water and also holding his breath for long amounts of time and regulating the intensity of his moves so he doesn't run out of air when fighting under water. Luckily there are many small lakes at Professor Oak's lab, which means Mankey has got a lot of training time done in the water."

Everyone looked shock and then Misty saw Starmie rise back to the top of the water. It drug itself out and stood on a platform looking beaten and exhausted. "Starmie use Recovery to regain your strength!" Misty called out desperately.

But Ash wouldn't have have it, "Mankey get in close to Starmie and use Mega Punch, Low Kick and a Vital Throw combo to stop that Recovery attempt!"

Before she could tell Starmie to abort Mankey was already across the other platforms and stood in front of Starmie. He began another vicious combo on the still recovering Pokemon and ended the beating by grabbing Starmie and then jumping high into the air with it before chucking the Pokemon back towards the ground with a powerful Vital Throw.

Starmie hit the nearby platform so hard it cratered it a little and made the platform move around in the water. Mankey came down and landed on top of Starmie, who looked like it couldn't take much more. Mankey had a wild gleam in his eyes as Ash gave the last command, "Mankey finish this with repeated Mega Punches. Drive Starmie into the ground and don't stop until it's over!"

Mankey raised his fists in the air and they began to glow. "Mankeyyyy Mankey Mank!" The Pokemon shouted as he began pulverizing Starmie into the platform with brutal Mega Punches. The hungry look in his eyes never leaving.

Misty just stared in horror at what was happening and could do nothing but watch the carnage take place. Finally, Mankey stopped when he saw Starmie was unconscious and stood up, bowing to his fallen opponent before returning to Ash's side. The battle hungry look now gone from his eyes like it was never there.

The referee raised his hand and pointed towards Ash. "Since the gym leader's Pokemon is unable to battle and she has lost both of her Pokemon the victory and the match goes to Mankey and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Misty returned Starmie and then watched as Ash came over to her. Ash stopped and knelt by Mankey, "That was a great battle Mankey and I am so proud of you! Training is doing wonders for you. Keep it up!" Mankey looked at Ash with tears in his eyes and hugged Ash, which he returned, before returning Mankey and finishing his walk over to Misty and her sisters.

"That was a great battle Misty thank you!" He said with a smile.

Misty looked a little upset at being beaten but shook it off and smiled right back, "Thanks Ash that was a great battle! But next time I'm winning so watch out okay?!"

Ash nodded his head, still smiling. "You got it!"

He then turned to see Daisy walking up to him with the badge in her hand. "So like, now that you've defeated us all will you take your badge now or do I need to do something else to make you take it huh?" Daisy gave him a sultry look.

Ash chuckled and took the badge from her hand. "Maybe in a few years I'll come back here and take you up on your offer... My naughty little flower." Ash said with his own suggestive wink, making Daisy blush bright red and see stars a little.

Ash turned to Pikachu and held up the badge. "Well buddy we have the Cascadebadge now!"

Pikachu nodded his head and called out happily, "Pikachu!"

Brock spoke up, "Badge two down Ash. Now there is only twenty-five left to go."

Ash nodded his head happily and Misty's sisters looked confused. "Twenty-five? But you only need like eight to get into the Pokemon League?" Daisy said.

Ash cleared their confusion by explaining to them how he was going to challenge all of the gyms in Kanto. The girls looked very impressed and wished Ash luck before Lilly came up to Ash. Surprisingly she sounded very mature when she asked him her next question. "So ummm Ash... Will you come back and visit m- I mean! Us in a few years? I would uhh... Really like to see you again sometime..." She was blushing bright red by the end of her question and looked like she might die of embarrassment any second.

Ash just gave her a warm smile and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course I will Lilly. I'll look forward to seeing you girls again sometime."

Lilly continued to blush and muttered a quite, "Thank you..." Before she was pulled away by Violet. "Like what do you mean visit you uhh?! He's going to visit me!"

Lilly got mad and was right in her sisters face, "Now why would he want to visit some twig like you?! It's me he's going to come visiting end of story!"

Lilly and Violet ended up rolling around on the floor with shouts of who Ash 'belonged' to more. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Daisy just watched the little scuffle with amusement and then couldn't resist anymore and began laughing at the sight hysterically. Well... Most of them did. Brock was passed out with a nose bleed after seeing two beautiful young women roll around on top of each other.

All in all, the whole day ended very well in Ash's opinion.

...

After getting Ash's Pokemon healed up at the Pokemon Center it was only noon and the trio decided to start heading out for their next destination. We currently find our young heroes standing on the road leading out of Cerulean City. Misty's sisters stood there as well, preparing to see them off.

"Misty you like, take care of yourself okay?" Violet said to her little sister.

"Yeah Misty don't be afraid to call us if you need something." Lilly added in.

"And like, always remember that home is always going to be here when your ready for it little sis. Who knows, maybe by the time you come back and are ready to stay at the gym full time we can add ourselves another sister to the Sensational Sisters?" Daisy finished with a smile towards Misty.

Misty smiled brightly and looked at her sisters, "Thanks so much guys... everything you said really means a lot. I love you." Misty said as she came in and hugged her sisters all at once.

"We love you to Misty!" They all said as they hugged their youngest sister.

After they were done hugging Misty the sisters walked up to Ash, who had been leaning on the nearby road sign with Brock, Pikachu on his shoulder, while he waited for Misty to say her good-byes.

"Like, please take of our little sister Ash." Daisy asked him.

Ash came up to them and smiled, giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry ladies I'll make sure Misty stays safe!"

"You keep ME safe?! It's going to be Brock and I who are going to be watching out for YOU if you keep getting involved with Team Rocket Ash Ketchum! Misty yelled over to him.

Ash just rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well... What can I say?! Everybody wants a piece of Ash Ketchum!" He said with a fake grin.

Misty just sighed and rubbed her temples while Daisy and her sisters looked shocked at hearing that Ash was interfering with Team Rocket. Even for girls who didn't really pay much attention to things like crime syndicates in the region, the news and what was going on in the world they had still heard of Team Rocket and about all of the cruel things they did to people and Pokemon alike. Daisy told Ash in a clearly worried voice, "Well like in that case Ash you had better be careful! That would be terrible if something happened to you! And... I don't want anything happening to my future boy toy now do I?!" She said the last part with a flirtatious but still worried tone.

"Yeah like, honey you better come back to us safe one day! I have a LOT of plans for you once you get older!" Violet said in a sultry tone that also held the faint vibes of worry.

Lilly just walked up to Ash and said in voice devoid of anything but seriousness, "Be careful okay Ash? Team Rocket is really dangerous and I really just... Please be safe okay?!" In a quieter tone and with a slight blush she continued by saying, "And I umm... Really look forward to seeing you again. Thanks for everything again Ash..."

Ash was definitely surprised by all three of the sisters. Even though they tried to hide it with their flirting Ash could tell they were generally very worried about him which surprised him considering they just met. He was even more surprised by Lilly. She seemed to be acting much more serious and mature than her other two sisters. In fact, Ash didn't recall hearing her say the words 'like' or 'totally' in quite awhile. Either way he just gave her a soft and warm smile while kissing her hand. "Your very welcome Lilly and you can count on me being safe!... And I look forward to seeing you again to. Really."

Lilly blushed again and then leaned in and placed a kiss on Ash's cheek. He smiled at her and her now enormous blush as she quickly retreated back to her other sisters. Feeling a little jealous and not wanting to be outdone both Daisy and Violet came in and kissed Ash on either cheek. Backing away and winking at him with small blushes on their faces. Ash even had a small one on his.

Ash smiled at the girls one last time before going to stand by Misty and Brock. Or where Brock was. He was suddenly knelt down in front of the ladies on his knees, "What about me ladies? Don't you have something for me?!" He said with a goofy smile.

The girls looked at each other and gave an evil grin before Daisy spoke to him. "Of course Brock! Like, close your eyes and you'll get what's coming to you!"

Brock eagerly closed his eyes and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss. What he got instead were six strong slaps to the face as he was sent flying back to Ash and Misty and landed in front if their shoes. Red marks on his face.

"And let that teach you not to be such a pervert!" Daisy shouted to him.

"Yeah!" The other two chorused.

Brock picked himself up off the ground and started nursing his face as Ash began leading the way down the road. Ash, Misty and Pikachu kept waving their hands as they got further down the road and then they heard Misty's sisters call out to them while still waving, "Bye Misty we love you! Bye Ashy we can't wait to see you again! Take care of them Pikachu!... See ya pervert."

Brock broke down and began crying anime tears, "It's not fair!" He said loudly enough for everybody to hear him. Getting laughs from his friends as well as the nearly out of earshot Sensational Sisters.

...

Making their way down the road Ash turned to Brock, who had finally finished moping a while back and asked, "Hey Brock where do you think we should head to next?" Brock pulled out his map and thought about it for a minute. "Ummm... well it's showing here that Vermillion City is the closest city from where we are now that has another one of the original eight gyms, so we should probably head there next. Plus, I believe there a few other gyms along the way to Vermillion that just require a few slight detours to get to."

Ash seemed excited at the prospect of more gyms and was eager to accept. "Sure thing Brock, I don't care how out of the way they are. Where is the closest one anyway?"

Brock checked his Kanto region guidebook and leafed through it. "Well let's see here... Ahh here we go! The closest place from here that has another gym is Rolanda Town. We could head there if you want to Ash?"

"Definitely Brock! Let's do it!"

And so, with another destination in mind and many more battles ahead our young heroes push on. Wondering what new adventures may be awaiting them... As the journey continues!

* * *

A/N: **Holy shit 29,170 words! I swear I can't write short chapters to save my life! I planned on making this a shorter chapter than all the rest but it turned out being the longest! *Sigh...* I'm just going to let the chips fall where they may and just write each chapter until I get to a good stopping point. If it turns out being a short chapter good and if it turns out being a long ass beast then sooo be it! I really hope you guys and gals enjoyed this new chapter and it was worth the wait. See I told you things were going to pick up didn't I?! Haha that's right! Whooda man? Lol!**

**The next chapter is going to be even better and also see the introductions of a couple of Pokemon we all know and love! Plus... Next chapter I will hopefully be writing an episode I have been wanting to write forever now! Let's just say that Ash is going to be getting a Pokemon that I have never read about any other author having Ash catch before. God it's going to be good!**

**As usual a huge thank you to all of my loyal readers, fans and followers! You are all absolutely great and I can't think you enough for everything! I'm not going to write down the names of my biggest supporters because it's literally to many to count. So instead I will just say another huge thank you to... all you people! Haha, you know who you are;) **

**By the way! To all who want to know, after I'm done with this story I will be working on two other big projects. First: A Rayshipping story. I f****** love Ash/Cynthia pairings! Probably my favorite. But I mean come on... who couldn't love that blond bombshell?! And not to mention there are only 72 stories with this pairing! I for one intend to change that. Number two: And this goes out to all Naruto fans! I am also going to be writing a Naruto story. A couple things about it: Naruto is going to be Uber Godlike. He will still have enthralling fights mind you, but he will be Godlike! Second thing: I am going to be doing a pairing that VERY few authors have ever done before and in fact! Doesn't even have it's own category yet! At least, not that I can find... It will be a Naruto/Kami pairing. Female Kami! So yeah, I hope you guys are salivating at the mouths for that story because I know I am! **

**So until next time dear readers of mine! Especially you ladies;) Be sure to check out the next chapter of, '_The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be'!_**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum Trainer Profile  
**

**Number of badges earned: Boulderbadge, Cascadebadge**

**Number of regions visited: 1**

**Tournaments/Competitions/League Championships Won: 0 **

**Titles: Pokemon Researcher In-Training**

**Abilities: Heart Speak: Activated but not trained on.**

**Aura Powers: Only a physical manifestation of the energy when angry.**

**Psychic Powers: Not Discovered.**

**Soothing Words (Meloetta's Gift): Not Discovered.  
**

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon:  
**

**Pikachu: Male**

**Roselia: Female**

**Fearow: Male**

**Pidgeotto: Female**

**Raticate: Male**

**Nidorino**

**Nidorina**

**Butterfree: Male**

**Beedrill: Male**

**Mankey: Male**

**Cleffa: Female**


	6. Gathering The Three and A Lonely Soul

A/N: **Hey everybody I'm back! I'm really anxious to get to this chapter started so here are a couple of things before we start:**

**1: Thanks to everybody who is following this story and offering your great ideas, support, contructive criticism, spell and grammar checking for me and just the whole works. Thank you so much! **

**2: I have had a lot of people ask me this question and I will answer it now. About Ash's Pokemon having all of these abilities, your actually right. I'm going to start giving his Pokemon only the best of the abilities and leaving the others out. The ones Ash has now will keep the abilities I've already given them but the rest from here on out will only have one ability. The best ability they can have and that's it. On really special occasions a Pokemon may have two but not very often. Thank you everyone for bringing that to my attention.**

**3: I have been having a lot of people tell me how great my story is, which I thank you all for profusely! However, some have been saying that they think things are happening to weird and strangely for Ash and his Pokemon, (Namely the Pokemon he is catching), in a lot of different ways and not just from the show but other Pokemon stories as well. To all of you out there who are wondering and complaining about these matters understand something here and now! I have already explained this in my pre-story A/N as a way to let everybody know what to expect in this story but I honestly think some people are either skipping that VERY important A/N, or they don't fully grasp what I have stated. So here it is: My version of Ash and EVERYTHING that happens around him is going to be very unusual and VERY unlike the show and many other Pokemon stories. You all have to understand that he is NOT NORMAL! His birth was not even a normal occurence. His very existence and destiny was constructed by Arceus herself. Ash's coming and his life had been prophesied long before he was even a gleam in his father's eye! The time of his birth was foretold at the very beginning of EVERYTHING that Arceus created. **

**Ash's coming was meant to happen at a time when the world was going to be experiencing great changes and the coming of many revelations and discoveries. For instance, everything that happened in the show and the movies: The evil organizations, the events with the Legendary Pokemon, the discovery's that were made... everything that is taking place and is going to take place during Ash's time had all been foretold long ago! Ash is Arceus's gift to humanity. The one who will protect the people and Pokemon alike from all kinds of threats and also strive to bring the world together. He is a light, a beacon of hope, a savior to many! He's not just some great person that is going to be a fantastic Trainer, he has a purpose! A reason for his creation. In many ways, the whole thing with him and Arceus is just like Superman and his father from the movie: 'The Man of Steel'. Superman was sent as a gift to humanity. To help guide them to the light and achieve great things. Ash is Arceus's gift to the world so YES he is going to be very different and a lot of strange things ARE going to happen to him! As for Ash's Pokemon being too 'special' here is the thing: Every Pokemon Ash ends up obtaining have all been born and/or created for the sole purpose of being 'The Chosen One's' Pokemon. Yes, they will all be VERY different and very special. And no one can complain about them being to OP because I have written MANY times so far that they train HARDDD! And the training will only get harder.**

**So there you go people. I have explained to all of you everything that you need to understand about this story going from here on out. When I said that this Pokemon fic was going to be different than just about about every other story out there Pokemon wise... I wasn't fucking around. I meant it! Now please understand all of you people who I am addressing right now: I am not upset or mad at how any of you have been bringing up these subjects, not at all! You have all done it in a very nice way and have brought up your concerns in nothing more than a constructively critical light and I really appreciate it! I just wanted you all to understand why things are happening the way they are. I'm just answering your questions. If you ask I'm going to answer and not fuck around. But seriously though, thanks again so much. I count all you constructive criticizers just as special to me as the other readers because you do it in a polite and clear way. Just know that sometimes I may not take all of your ideas or opinions seriously because it's still my story. I will listen to you all with an open mind and then make the ultimate decisions myself.**

**Anyway my dear friends! Thank you again everybody for your amazing support. From my 'I love everything about your story' reviewers, the simple 'I like it' reviewers, and my constructive criticism reviewers... I love you all and thank you so much!**

**...**

**By the way, I have already decided on my next three fics for everyone who may be a fan of the following: A Rayshipping fic will be one. A Naruto story with a Naruto x Kami pairing will be another one. And for the third story I'm going to do a Naruto/The Hobbit crossover fic with a Naruto... (I can't remember what that female elf's name is from the second movie... someone help please?!) Anyhow! It will be a Naruto/Her pairing. Is it just me or can that guy literally be paired with anybody?**

**Now enough chatter! On with the show! **

**P.S. This will be a longgg assss chapter! Just a warning.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**'_The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be'_**

**_'Chapter Six: Gathering The Three and A Lonely Soul...'_**

* * *

We find our young group of heroes continuing their journey to Rolanda Town. The sight of Ash's next gym battle. The stretch of road they were currently traveling down was heavily forested on both sides of the road, so thick that it was hard for any of them to see very far into the distance. Ash was keeping his eyes peeled for any new Pokemon with Pikachu sitting atop Ash's head, also surveying the land. Brock and Misty stayed on either side of Ash trying to see if there was any break in the thick forest that surrounded them on either side.

Ash suddenly saw a huge, what almost looked like circus tent, towering over the tree tops. "Hey guys look there! What is that?" Ash asked in surprise.

Brock and Misty also stared in surprise at the large object. "I don't know Ash, it's not on the map." Brock answered.

"Maybe it's a traveling circus or something?" Misty volunteered.

"Let's check it out!" Ash said.

As they started to get closer to the tent they saw a young Trainer walking down the path towards Ash and his friends. His head bowed and looking depressed. It appeared as though he had just came from the direction of the tent and Ash stopped him. "Hey man are you okay? And do you know what they place is." He asked pointing to the tent.

The boy looked at Ash and answered him, "That's AJ's unofficial Pokemon Gym. He trains savage Pokemon and is really strong. We didn't stand a chance... I guess he was right, me and my Pokemon really are weak."

Ash suddenly had a fire light in his eyes. "He called you weak?! Just because you lost?!" He stared hard at the depressed boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the kid look at him again. "Listen dude. Just because you lost a battle does not make you weak! If anything it shows you what you have to improve on so you can get better. Train harder with your Pokemon so next time you battle you can win. Okay?!"

The boy seemed surprised at Ash's faith in him but smiled and nodded his head, his depressed air suddenly vanished. "Thanks a lot your right! I need to train my Pokemon more so next time we can win. I owe it to them! Thank you!"

Ash smiled and then watched as the boy continued walking down the road with a new spring in his step. Ash turned to his friends, "Let's go guys. I want to meet this... AJ." He said it with a calm and serious tone in his voice. Making Brock and Misty realize that Ash was obviously upset that this AJ person was apparently demeaning Trainers and their Pokemon after he beat them. They didn't like where this was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later they stood in a large open field that held the giant tent. A large wooden fence surrounded the whole tent. Walking up to the entrance of the tent they suddenly heard what sounded like grunts and calls of Pokemon coming from inside and a clearly human voice calling out to them. Looking at his friends who looked just as confused as he was Ash stepped inside the tent, flanked by Brock and Misty. Once inside they saw just how large it was. There were training obstacles littered all around the gym and a large pool was in the center of it. Pokemon ranging from Rattata to Zubat all were training and doing several different exercises all around the tent. Several of the Pokemon were wearing what seemed to be body weights of some kind Ash noticed.

Near the pool was a boy that looked around Ash and Misty's age. He had green hair with black streaks and wore jean shorts, black shoes and a black shirt with orange coloring around the chest. He had a whip in his hand and was whipping a Sandshrew who also wore a metal bodysuit and was standing near the edge of the pool dripping wet. "Come on Sandshrew get back in the water!" The boy yelled in a mildly southern accent as he cracked the whip again. Ash and his friends, specifically Ash, watched in wrapped attention as the Pokemon jumped back in the water and stayed there treading the water while the boy yelled at it to stay in the pool. When the Pokemon was done it jumped out of the water and then the boy took the bodysuit off of Sandshrew and commanded all of his Pokemon to rest.

Ash stayed silent while observing the training of the Pokemon and had to say that the boy's methods were primitive and laughable at best. The body weights his own Pokemon trained with were much heavier and much more advanced than what this boy used. Ash could tell at a glance. He also saw many, many exercises that the kids Pokemon were not, but should have been performing while using the training weights that would have maximized effectiveness. The boy also lacked focus on type specific training and his Pokemon's physical conditioning program was poor. While at first glance from most people it may have seemed extreme and impressive, from the eyes of someone experienced and well versed in all of the many different areas of training Pokemon like Ash was, it honestly was more pathetic and flashy then anything. No proper form was emphasized at all. Meaning the training was less effective. The boy may have been TRYING to brush the subject of type disadvantage training with Sandshrew but Ash could tell he was going about it entirely the wrong way. The best way would have been letting Sandshrew get used to swimming in the water and submerging itself for as long as it could first, before ever putting body weights on it. Getting the Ground-Type used to being in the water for long periods of time before taking it any further was the best place to start and he could tell that Sandshrew had went in the entirely opposite direction from the way it acted when in the water. Yeah it may have put on a tough front but Ash could the water bothered the Pokemon much more than it let on. All in all Ash could tell the kid was a wannabe who didn't really understand exactly what he was doing. No doubt the kids Pokemon would get stronger from training in general but it would take a while. Ash just decided to stay silent though, it wasn't his business.

The boy turned and noticed Ash and his friends standing near the entrance to the tent. "Hey are you guys here to challenge my gym?" He asked as he walked over.

Ash just looked at the boy with a stoic face. "Are you AJ?"

The boy just nodded. "That's me! My name been spreading around has it?!"

Ash just continued stare at him emotionlessly. "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu and my friends Brock and Misty. We actually came across a boy on the road that had just challenged your gym and looked pretty upset. He said you had called him and his Pokemon weak after you beat him."

AJ just crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah I remember him. He and his Pokemon were weak. Barely worth the challenge really!"

Ash just narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't insult someone just because they aren't as strong as you."

AJ just waved his hand and walked over to nearby metal cabinet. "Heh! If it's the truth then that's all that matters. If the babies can't take it that's their problem." He opened up the cabinet and began pulling out Pokemon food. He fed his Pokemon and then walked back to Ash and his friends. "So are you here to challenge the gym or what?"

Ash just ignored him and walked over to the discarded body weights and picked one up. Just as he expected, the weight was feather light compared to what he trained his Pokemon with. Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and reached out to touch one of the weights. AJ called out to them, "Hey be careful with your Pikachu there! If it touches one of those weights it will instantly attach to it's body. There is no way that little runt will be able to stay upright and the weight will curl it up into a ball that you'll be hard pressed to get your Pokemon out of."

Ash just smirked. "Really? Pikachu." He nodded his head to Pikachu and the small mouse touched the weight. It instantly came to life and attached itself to Pikachu's middle section. Instead of Pikachu getting rolled into a ball however he just stood there like nothing happened. Easily resisting the pressure of the body weight. Ash spoke again, "Pikachu, show off a little."

Pikachu smirked. "Pika!" He then began performing several acrobatic moves and exercises while wearing the weights. Moving effortlessly around the tent. Pikachu jumped in the pool and began performing graceful movements that made Misty see stars because of the beauty in which he was swimming around in the water. Pikachu jumped out of the pool and flipped in the air several times before landing in front of Ash, not even breathing hard. Ash smiled and nodded to his buddy before unlatching the weight from Pikachu and handing it to a shocked AJ.

He just looked at Ash. "How did that little runt do that?!"

Ash just shrugged. "Training." He then looked up at a giant scoreboard in the tent that read 99. "What's with the scoreboard and the number."

AJ just looked smug. "That's just the numbers of victories I've won in a row! After I hit one hundred me and my Pokemon are gonna take the Pokemon League challenge!"

"Why are you waiting so long to enter?" Misty asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure we were ready for it first." AJ answered her.

" Regular Trainer battles aren't a substitute for what your going to experience against gym leaders and the Indigo Conference AJ." Brock said sagely.

The boy just shrugged and said arrogantly, "You do it your way and I'll do it mine!"

He then looked at Ash. "So are we gonna battle or what? I'm anxious to get that hundredth win and if you don't wanna battle then your just holding me back!"

Ash stared dead into his eyes and said with eery calmness. "Yes. Let's battle AJ. I wouldn't want to have... Wasted your time."

The boy smiled smugly and said, "Meet me out back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and AJ stood on opposite sides of a large ring that AJ had set up out back of the large tent and were staring each other down. Well, AJ was staring down Ash. He was just staring back at AJ with steel cold eyes, completely calm. Brock stepped up to ref the match. "This will be a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and AJ from Virdian City. This will be a one on one Pokemon battle. The winner will be decided when whichever Trainer loses their Pokemon first. Trainers please choose your Pokemon."

"Sandshrew Go!" AJ shouted as he summoned the Ground-Type from it's Pokeball.

Ash looked down at Pikachu with his arms crossed. "Your up buddy."

Pikachu took to the field. "Pika." He said calmly.

AJ just looked dumbfounded. "An Electric-Type against a Ground-Type?! Ha! One hundredth victory here we come!" He said cockily.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Really? Well come get us then." He said with ice in his tone.

AJ smirked. "It'll be our pleasure! Now Sandshrew use Rollout!" He commanded.

Sandshrew tucked into a tight ball and took off rolling towards Pikachu at a fast pace. Ash just stood there with his arms crossed. Not saying a word. Pikachu looked on calmly at Sandshrew and as soon as the Pokemon was on him Pikachu merely blurred out of the way in a pure burst of speed. AJ looked shock. "What the?! Sandshrew keep attacking with Rollout!"

Sandshrew kept rolling towards Pikachu but he just continued dodging with perfect and effortless grace, not even breaking a sweat. AJ got annoyed. "Sandshrew use Sandstorm!"

The Ground Pokemon whipped up a large sand cloud that covered the field, obscuring everyones vision of the battle. Ash just remained calm and merely said, "Pikachu, tail to the ground and sense the movements on the field." Pikachu nodded and remained calm.

Suddenly they heard through the Sandstorm, "Sandshrew use Slash!"

The Ground-Type came hurtling through the sand cloud with it's claws glowing a silver color and extended out longer. As it slashed downwards on Pikachu he just feinted to the side, allowing Sandshrew to pass right by him. As his opponent continued passing by him Pikachu's tail turned a silver glow and then took the look of being coated in thick steel. He swung it around at fast speeds and smashed Sanshrew in the face hard, making the Pokemon cry out and fly back into the sand cloud. They all heard a loud crash a few seconds later, affirming that Sandshrew had landed on the field. hard.

Ash decided it was time to get rid of the sand cloud. "Pikachu use Agility and run around the field, dissipate the Sandstorm by creating a whirlwind with your speed."

Pikachu took off running incredibly fast and created a small whirlwind that blew the sand cloud away, exposing Sandshrew. AJ shouted out, "Sandshrew use Dig!"

He dug into the ground and disappeared. AJ smirked, "There's no way your Pikachu can run from this move! My Sandshrew could be anywhere!"

Ash just smiled. "Pikachu focus your tail on the ground again and close your eyes. Sense the vibrations and prepare an Iron Tail."

Pikachu nodded and closed his eyes. AJ yelled out, "Now Sandshrew!"

Ash didn't even have to say it and Pikachu jumped and swung in a downward motion, his tail now looking like steel again. Sandshrew came out of the ground at just the perfect moment. However, instead of smashing into Pikachu like AJ thought he would, Sandshrew was met head on with an Iron Tail to the head. Sending it cratering back into the ground. Yet again Ash was glad Pikachu had finally learned Iron Tail in training two days ago.

Pikachu hopped back and stared at where his opponent was laying. AJ was in shock. His toughest Pokemon hadn't even lain a hand on Pikachu, yet the electric mouse had only struck Sandshrew twice and now his Pokemon was standing on it's last legs. Sure enough Sandshrew stood up, looking very shaky. Ash decided to end the battle. "Pikachu... Focused Lightning Thunderbolt." He said completely calm again.

Pikachu began sparking his entire body and stared calling out. "Pika... PIKA..."

AJ didn't know what Ash was doing. There was no way a Thunderbolt would hurt his Pokemon. He just smirked. "That'll never work! Don't you know about type advantages and disadvantages! Sandshrew Rollout!"

Sandshrew tucked into a ball again and took off rolling for Pikachu. Meanwhile Pikachu just kept glowing with power as he readied his attack. Ash called out just as Sandshrew was on top of them, "Pikachu now!"

Pikachu unleashed his attack with one final cry. "PIKACHU!"

A Thunderbolt that looked massive in size came from Pikachu and struck the rolling Pokemon that was coming for him. Instead of the bolt just bouncing off of Sandshrew like AJ thought it would, the bolt of lightning struck and stopped Sandshrew in it's tracks. Electrocuting the Ground-Type Pokemon and making it cry out in agonizing pain as it was brutally shocked.

An explosion suddenly rocked the field and a dust cloud kicked up. When it passed Sandshrew was laying in a deep crater on the field with scorch marks all over it's body. Clearly unconscious.

"H-How?!" AJ stuttered out as he stared at his battered and beaten Pokemon. Pikachu merely turned around and casually strode back to Ash and hopped on his shoulder. "Pika!" He said as he nuzzled Ash's cheek. Ash patted his Pokemon's head. "Great job buddy you made me proud!"

Brock stepped up and raised his hand. "Since Sandshrew is unable to battle I hereby declare the winner of this match Pikachu and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

AJ returned his Sandshrew and then looked at a second scoreboard that was held above the ring that also held the number 99 on the winning side. Now however there was a lone 1 on the side that counted losses. AJ dropped to his knees and just stayed there. "How did I lose?! We trained so hard! Only one more win was all I needed!"

Ash walked over and AJ looked up at him. "Do you know that feeling you are feeling right now? The feelings of despair, loss and weakness? That's how everybody feels after a loss and is exactly what you made worse for all of those Trainers who challenged you. You beat and then mocked them and their Pokemon like they were nothing. That is not the mark of a good Trainer. A good Trainer will try and help fellow Trainers and make them feel better about themselves when they are feeling down after losing a tough battle. Good Trainers are there for one each other and seek to help one another improve through battling. Ridiculing and saying harsh words will do nothing except cause hard feelings." Ash said wisely.

AJ looked at the ground for a few moments and then spoke. "Your right... I made so many Trainers feel terrible about themselves after I beat them. Their Pokemon truly battled the best they could, mine were just better. I shouldn't have said those things and acted like such a jerk..."

He stood up and looked Ash in the eyes resolutely. "But no more! From now on I will never again demean or make another Trainer feel bad about themselves!" He smiled at Ash. "And I have you to thank for that Ash. If you hadn't showed me just how wrong I was and beat me down like you did and said what you said to me I would never have seen the error of my ways. Thank you."

Ash just smiled back. "I'm glad AJ. And all is forgotten. You see what I mean? Trainers help each other! Friends?" He held out his hand.

AJ smiled again and took the offered hand and shook it. "Thank you Ash. And yes, friends."

Brock and Misty just smiled. Glad the tension between the two Trainers was finally relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ash and his friends decided to leave it was now just beginning to turn to dusk. They stood outside of the gate that lead to AJ's tent. The gate was now firmly locked shut and AJ stood across from them with a travel pack slung over his shoulder. "So AJ what are you going to do now?" Ash asked him.

AJ smiled and looked out at the setting sun. "I'm gonna start my own journey now. I think me and my Pokemon have stayed in one place for too long and now it's time to go. We're gonna win eight badges and then compete in the Indigo League!"

Ash smiled and shook his friends hand. "Well I wish you luck AJ. Hopefully we'll meet again. Who knows? Maybe we'll face each other in the League."

AJ smiled as he shook Ash's hand. "Yeah maybe we will! And next time I'll win!"

"Haha alright then! Take care AJ."

"Yeah be safe AJ!" Misty said.

"Take care man." Brock added.

AJ nodded to his friends and then headed in the opposite direction, waving back to them. Ash and his friends waved as well as they headed back towards the road. Once on the road they set their sights back towards Rolanda Town and the next adventure!

* * *

(Time-Skip: Next Day)

As Ash and his friends wondered through the thick fog of early morning as they continued on the way to their next destination. Misty yawned loudly. "Ash... why did we have to be up before the damn crack of dawn?! We could have slept longer and still had more than enough time in the day to make good headway towards the next town! And now, because you were so eager to leave before the Pidgey were even up, we have to wander through this dense fog!" She complained loudly.

Ash just looked back at Misty and smiled amusingly. "Come on Mist you know I have to get my morning training session in with my Pokemon! Now can you begrudge me for that?!"

Misty just scowled at him. "If it interferes with me getting sleep yes I can!"

Brock suddenly spoke up. "Ahh come on Misty it's not that bad. The morning air is so refreshing and-"

'Whack!' Brock was instantly on the ground with a big lump on his head, twitching a little. Misty stood there with a log in her hands, fuming from Brock interfering with his chipper morning attitude and had several tick marks on her forehead. "Shut up Brock! I'm tired and don't want to hear about your love for mornings!"

Ash just sweat dropped and gained some space from the cranky red head while Brock got up, rubbing his head and hurriedly went to stand on the other side of Ash, clearly not wanting another lump on the head. Misty just nodded in satisfaction and walked along in a happy silence.

As they continued walking they suddenly saw a light up ahead through the fog. Ash and his friends got closer and saw a young boy running on a treadmill with a bunch of other boys standing around him. They were all wearing school boy uniforms and one of them stood their holding a lantern in his hand. Another boy stood by the treadmill asking the running boy questions. "Alright Joe answer this! At what level does Pidgeotto learn Wing Attack?"

The boy huffed and puffed while running but tried to answer the question. "Pidge...otto...learns Wing Attack... at level... huh... at level..."

The other boy laughed. "Come on Joe answer the question or you fail the test!"

The boy looked to be on his last legs and at this point Ash and his friends had arrived in the clearing. Ash was pissed at seeing the treatment of the boy on the treadmill and spoke up. "That's a trick question actually. Pidgeotto learns that move once it evolves into Pidgeot, which is at level 36. It then learns Wing Attack at level 37."

The other boys turned around to face Ash and his friends. The boy on the treadmill lost focus and slipped, falling off of the machine and onto the ground. Brock ran up to the boy followed by Ash and Misty. "Are you okay kid?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... thanks." The boy answered, sounding depressed.

Ash looked at the other boys. "Just what the hell was that?! Your friend could have gotten hurt!"

"Yeah you should be more careful ya jerks!" Misty yelled.

"Friend?! That loser is not our friend! He's pathetic. Can't even answer the simplest questions! He's an embarrassment to Pokemon Tech!"

Misty looked surprised. "You are all from Pokemon Tech?!"

"That's right! And we're some of the best students there are!" One of the boys said smugly.

Ash didn't like these boys attitudes. He knew all about Pokemon Tech and how they believed that once you reached a certain level on their ranking system you could automatically enter the Indigo Conference without challenging any of the gyms or earning any badges. Ash didn't believe in book smarts being the only thing you needed to be proficient in if you wanted to win the League. It took hard work, a strong bond between you and your Pokemon, tough training and all of the life experiences you gained by traveling around the region collecting gym badges. Needless to say, He didn't agree with their methods.

"Yeah and who are you?!" One of the boys demanded.

Ash stared the boy down and answered him. "My name is Ash Ketchum. This is my partner Pikachu and my friends Brock and Misty. Now I suggest you leave this guy alone and go back to your academy now." He said the last part in dead seriousness.

The boy who had been asking the questions stepped up. "Ohh yeah? And what if we don't? What are you gonna do?!" The boy went to push Ash but he sidestepped him and grabbed the boys hand as fast as Pikachu used Quick Attack and bent the boy down into a straight arm bar, pushing his arm up until the boy cried out in pain. Ash let go of him and the boy went stumbling back towards his friends. "Now get the fuck out of here before you really piss me off!" Ash said to them with a growl in his voice. The boys looked afraid and then turned around and took off running into the fog.

Ash calmed down and went back over to the boy who Brock and Misty was kneeling by. "You got a name guy?" Ash asked kindly.

The boy looked at Ash. "Joe's the name. Thanks for sticking up for me you guys... I really appreciate it. Though now I'm afraid to head back to the academy. Those guys are just going to be waiting for me and then they'll beat me up... or worse, they'll tell Giselle."

Ash looked confused. "Who's Giselle?"

Joe stood up and faced Ash and his friends. "She's the best student at Pokemon Tech. She can literally make your life a living hell if she wants to she's so popular. When she finds out how pathetic I am she'll ruin my life at the academy..."

Ash just looked at his friends who nodded their heads and then he placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Your not pathetic Joe. Anybody could get a few answers wrong. What matters is your performance in an actual battle and how well you raise your Pokemon. I tell you what... we'll go back with you and keep you safe from the other kids. We'll set em' straight so they don't mess with you anymore okay?"

Joe seemed surprised and asked, "You guys would really do that?"

All three of them and Pikachu nodded their heads. "Of course! Bullying makes me sick and I won't let some stuck up rich kids torment you Joe!" Misty said firmly.

"Me neither Joe. I'll help however I can!" Brock said kindly.

"Pikachu!" The little electric mouse said loudly.

Ash just smiled. "We got your back Joe."

The boy smiled a little. "Well I don't think it will help but what more can it hurt? They already can't stand me there. Thanks guys, follow me and I'll take you to the academy."

And so the group of friends, led by their new friend Joe, headed towards Pokemon Tech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends stood in the courtyard of the Pokemon Technical academy. They were admiring all of the many large buildings and study halls that were set up seemingly everywhere. "So this is Pokemon Tech huh? Interesting." Ash said as he continued to observe everything. Joe turned around to face them. "Yeah it's pretty big. Come on and I'll show you guys where the students usually hang out at the most." They all agreed and followed the boy as he led them into the biggest building on the premises. They walked through a well designed and sophisticated looking lobby, through a long hallway and then up a large flight of stairs. They eventually came to a room that was located on the very top floor. They walked into the large room and saw that it was littered with computers sitting on desks everywhere.

"This is our tech room." Joe said as they explored around a bit. "Joe what's with all of these computers?" Misty asked.

Joe went and sat down at a desk and then started doing something on a computer. "These computers contain knowledge of any and all subjects to do with Pokemon. We learn everything we know about battling from a virtual simulator of sorts that allows us to match up all kinds of different Pokemon and then virtually pit them against each other. It allows us to find out things like type match ups, move sets, abilities... anything you can think of really. We make several battle scenarios and then witness them on the computers. This teaches us everything we really need to know about being a Pokemon Trainer. Since we get to see how battles go on the simulator we never really have to battle with each other. Only on rare occasions. We use the Pokemon that are provided here at the academy when we do battle unless someone actually has there own."

Ash and Brock just shook their heads sadly at the poor boy's disillusionment. It took way more than going to some fancy school to become a great Pokemon Trainer. No matter how much tech you had at your finger tips. Misty however spoke her mind, "That's ridiculous! A Trainer isn't made from learning battle theory on a computer! It's from Training alongside your Pokemon and getting better and stronger together. Going through good times and bad! You can't become a successful Trainer by just sitting in a classroom!"

Joe just shook his head. "We have all the data here on our files to prove it. Each student here gets a ranking based on how far along they are to graduating. A fresh student with only a few months of knowledge is at the level of a Trainer with two or three badges. A student right in the middle of their time here at the academy is at the level of a Trainer with five badges. And a student who is graduated is at the level of a Trainer with eight badges. That's why people who graduate from here are cleared to become Trainers and enter the Indigo League straight away."

Misty just looked shocked. "But that's insane! There are extremely tough Trainers who compete in the Pokemon League every year. How can someone fresh out of a school with no REAL experience raising Pokemon ever hope to match up?! The Pokemon League is for those who have braved the hardships of being a Trainer alongside their Pokemon and have actually earned eight real badges from gym leaders around the region!"

Joe just shrugged his shoulders. "The stats don't lie." He then turned to Ash. "How many badges do you have?"

Ash answered from the desk he was leaned against near Brock with his arms crossed and Pikachu mimicking him from his shoulder. "Two." He said coolly.

Joe nodded his head. "You would be a student fresh into the academy then. Giselle is the highest ranking student here with the knowledge equivalent of someone with six badges. Even someone like me who is one of the worst students at Pokemon Tech am better than someone with two badges."

Misty lost her cool here. "What are you saying?! I was a gym leader at the Cerulean City gym before leaving to travel with Ash and Brock!"

The boy raised his eyebrows and shrugged again. "Yeah I know all about the Cerulean City gym. You specialize in Water-Type Pokemon. Still, your gym is at the difficulty level of at the most two badges so you would be a beginner here as well. Besides, I have beaten your Water-Pokemon on the simulator dozens of times."

Misty banged her fist on the desk that Joe was sitting at. "Alright then you want to prove it?! Let's battle here and now and I'll show you just how much of a 'beginner' I am!"

Joe just sighed and stood up. "There's no point in this but okay. I guess I'll just have to show you what I'm talking about." He went over to a wrack that held some Pokeballs and looked at Misty. "You choose first."

Misty just nodded. "Fine by me!" She reached into her bag and pulled at a Pokeball. "Starmie Go! She yelled as her Pokemon appeared with a call of, "Starm!"

Joe just picked up a Pokeball and said, "Let's see here... for a Water-Type this Pokemon should be the best choice." He threw the ball, "Weepinbell go!" He said as the Pokemon appeared ready for battle. Joe began, "Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!"

Misty quickly commanded Starmie. "Starmie meet those leaves head on with a Rapid Spin and knock them away!"

Joe seemed surprised. "What?!"

Starmie spun rapidly into the leaves and batted them aside harmlessly as it continued on towards Weepinbell. Joe yelled out, "Quick use Vine Whip!"

Misty wasn't having it. "Starmie break Rapid Spin and knock those vines away with Water Gun!"

Starmie stopped spinning and fired a strong jet of water at the incoming attack and knocked the vines down before they could get to Starmie. The Water Gun pressed on and ended up hitting Weepinbell. Making the Pokemon slide back into a wall. "Quick Starmie use Swift and then Tackle!" Misty commanded.

Starmie shot star shaped energy shots at Weepinbell and hit it's mark, making the Pokemon cry in pain. Starmie then rushed in and hit Weepinbell with Tackle before Joe could say anything. Starmie returned back to Misty and everybody watched as Weepinbell became unstuck from the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Joe just stuttered. "But how?! I never lost with Weepinbell on the computer! I even had the type advantage! What happened?!"

Suddenly the doors to the room opened again and in walked a couple of students. Some of them were a few of the boys that Ash and his friends encountered in the woods earlier. Ash, Brock and Misty recognized them and glared at the bullies while Joe just tried to shy away. Out of the small crowd of students walked a girl that could instantly be classified as beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders, light brown eyes and wore a school girl outfit that showed her clearly developing curves and chest. She looked to be around Misty's age. Ash raised his eyebrow in surprise of who this new girl was and thought one thing. '_Damn she is beautiful!'_ Before the girl could speak Brock suddenly appeared in front her out of nowhere with his hands clasped in hers. "Ohh my brunette beauty there are so many things to learn here at this fine school of yours! Tell me, are there any subjects here that can teach me how to win your heart?! I'll do any- YOWWW!" He cried out as Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him away from the girl who just stood there in confusion with her hands still outstretched. "Why don't you just go sit in a corner and sweet talk yourself Brock!" Misty fumed as she drug him away.

The girl recovered from her shock and then looked at Joe with a stern and overly confident look. "It's simple why you lost Joe! You put to much faith in type match ups and rely on the simulator to much. Anything can happen in a battle! I can't believe you have forgotten that!" She scolded him in a voice that, while truly sounding proper and sophisticated, also was as soft and smooth as honey.

Joe lowered his head as the other students laughed at him. "I'm sorry Giselle your right... I should have remembered that."

Ash suddenly stood from where he was leaning and spoke up with that same calm and cool tone he had become known for (A/N: Everybody who knows of Naruto just imagine Kakashi's voice. That is what Ash kind of sounds like. His voice is the same as in the show, just with Kakashi's tone. He even sounds like him when he get's excited and loud). "So your Giselle huh?" He asked her almost lazily but with hidden interest.

Giselle turned her glaring attention from Joe to the source of the new voice. In mid turn she said, "Yes I'm Giselle why do y-" she stopped when she finally saw Ash and took in his appearance. His cool posture, very confident aura he just sort of exuded, the track suite on his body that hugged him nicely and showed off his muscles and the bright look in his eyes... Giselle continued to look at him and then promptly began blushing a little.

She tried to speak but stuttered a little bit. She finally regained control of herself and addressed Ash in a sweet tone. "Yes I'm Giselle! How can I help you?"

Ash just smirked to himself and walked up to stand beside Joe. He looked at Giselle with a mischievous smile and decided to match her intelligent persona and words with his own. "Well beautiful I believe you can. May I call you that? I would hate to offend someone of such obvious refinement and intelligence with seemingly shallow words. One such as yourself would never fall for something as trivial as the flirtatious advances of just any guy if you detected even the slightest hint of insincerity in their voice. I just don't wish for you to believe I'm idly throwing complements around I do not mean. I believe honesty of opinion is important in a first meeting so I merely said the first words that came to my mind upon seeing you. I hope I was not to brash?"

Giselle just stared in shock at this guy. He spoke to her with such respect and in such a kind way. Not to mention he sounded so intelligent! She had read many books and saw several movies on the finer class of men known as gentlemen and she had to admit, she was a bit... Over the top when it came to how a male should speak to her. Not to bold and not to timid either. This guy was the perfect middle when he spoke to her. Still, she was curious about him.

"No your fine mr...?"

Ash merely smiled charmingly again. "Ketchum! Ash Ketchum my dear. Now... As for the reasons of why my friends and I are here. We were walking through the forest this morning, on the way to Rolanda Town, when we came across Joe here being tormented by some of the very boys behind you there." Ash pointed to the guys behind Giselle and continued on. "They had him running on a treadmill while answering random questions about Pokemon. They said if he didn't answer the questions correctly then he would fail the 'test'. Did you know about this? You are apparently the one that all of the students here look to for instruction and approval if what Joe has told us is true. That's why I asked you."

Giselle looked taken aback as she turned to her fellow students. "You did what?! Why would you do something like that?!" She scolded them.

The boys looked surprised that she was actually defending Joe but then hung their heads. "We're sorry Giselle. We just wanted to help him improve by any means necessary so he wouldn't be such an embarrassment to us all."

Giselle merely flipped her hair and turned away from them. "Well don't worry about the students who stand no chance of succeeding here at the academy. Let them fail, it won't affect you at all if they do. However pulling a stunt like you did earlier will only make the rest of us look bad!"

Ash suddenly got upset. He thought maybe she was actually defending Joe earlier but now he saw that she was merely reprimanding her fellow students for doing something that could have made her look bad. Before Ash could say anything to her Misty walked back up to the group and glared at Giselle with fire in her eyes. "Just who do you think you are miss Priss?! You only care about yourself and your own grades so much that if those boy's would have been torturing Joe in a way that wouldn't have somehow made you look bad then you would have been okay with it?!"

Giselle just looked at Misty with a superior look on her face. "Well it really shouldn't matter to me what happens to someone who is to weak to fend for themselves. Who are you anyway?"

Misty stood straight and proud. "My name is Misty Waterflower and I was a gym leader of the Cerulean City gym!"

Giselle just snickered. "Ohh yes I know who you are now. I know all about your gym and the Pokemon that you use there. Honestly I'm not surprised Joe lost to you, after all he could never beat someone with one badge let alone a gym leader."

Misty continued to look proud until Giselle said what she did next, "Although, Joe and students like him are probably the only ones you could defeat at this academy. Someone like me you would never stand a chance against me."

Misty turned beat red. "Ohh yeah?! You think so?! How about we battle right here and now and I'll wipe that smug look off of that pretty little face of yours!"

Giselle just laughed. "Why would I battle you when my Rock-Type could defeat any of your Water-Types without even trying?!"

Misty looked like she could bite through nails. "Alright that's it! No one mocks my Pokemon and get's away with it! Let's go right now!"

Giselle just flipped her hair again. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you... orange head." She walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a Pokeball out from a pocket she head on the side of her school shirt. She turned around and faced Misty. "Prepare to lose! Graveler go!" She said as she released her large Rock-Type Pokemon.

Misty was still fuming and looked to her Starmie. "Let's go Starmie! Let's show that Priss and her overgrown pebble to never insult us!"

Giselle just smirked. "Come get us then orange head!"

Misty growled. "Starmie Rapid Spin to get close to Graveler and then use Water Gun!"

Starmie spun towards Graveler and then stopped in mid-air and launched a Water Gun at the Pokemon.

Giselle just flipped her hair. "Hmph! Graveler use Harden and then charge through that weak little water spout and smash into the little starfish with Headbutt followed by Stone Edge!"

Graveler ran straight at Starmie and charged straight through the Water Gun. "What?!" Misty yelled in surprised.

It then ran into Starmie hard with Headbutt and sent the Pokemon flying back further into the room. Before Misty could command her Starmie to defend itself Graveler used Stone Edge and bombarded the Water-Type with several hard stones, hitting it with so much force that Starmie was blasted out of a window and down into the exercise yard outside.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled as she ran out of the room, followed by Ash and Brock. Giselle just smiled to herself and motioned for the others to follow her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Misty crouched by Starmie and held her Pokemon close as she hung her head low. "I can't believe I lost..." She murmured sadly to herself.

Ash and Brock stood near Misty, watching her sympathetically as she sat immersed in her own grief. Giselle and the students had just arrived and the girl walked up to them. "Do you see what I was talking about now? You never stood a chance against me. It's sad really that your Pokemon had to pay for the mistakes of it's Trainer but ohh well."

Misty just looked up at Giselle and that fire came back into her eyes. "You may have beaten me but not because being a Tech student makes you better! I just wasn't prepared for that really strong Graveler..."

Giselle just laughed. "Exactly! And that's what makes us here at Pokemon Tech better than you normal Trainers. We know exactly what to prepare for in almost any situation, which makes us superior!"

Ash stepped around in front of Misty to face Giselle. "Enough." He said in that deadly calm tone he used when he was mad. "It's one thing to beat your opponent but when you rub it their face and make them feel miserable like this is when you've gone to far. Just because you beat Misty doesn't give you the right to belittle her values as a Trainer or her Pokemon. If you think your so great and so prepared for anything then battle me. Let's see just how prepared you are."

Giselle looked taken aback with Ash's cold tone but then just flipped her hair and said, "Apparently you haven't learned anything from watching your friends battle. Very well Ash I'll battle you!"

Ash nodded and then the two of them went to stand on opposite sides of the exercise yard. "I'll use my second Pokemon for this!" Giselle yelled out as she threw the ball in the air. "Cubone come out!"

Ash took one look at her Pokemon and knew the perfect choice for this battle. "Pidgeotto show your power!" Ash called out.

"Pidgooo!" The Pokemon called out as she appeared from her Pokeball. Giselle called out, "A type advantage won't help you Ash!"

He shrugged. "Who said I'm going to be using a type advantage?" He said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to prove something to you that's what." He looked to his Pokemon. "Pidgeotto... stay on the ground the whole time. Understand?" Pidgeotto nodded her head yes.

Giselle seemed surprised. "Your going to ground your Pokemon?! This will be over quickly then!"

Ash crossed his arms. "Is that so then? Well come on."

Giselle did just that. "Fine! Cubone use Bone Club!"

"Pidgeotto Agility." Ash said calmly.

Thanks to all of Pidgeotto's training on both her feet and in the air she had become very fast both in running and flying. When Cubone came in to hit her she merely jumped to the side with a powerful jolt of her legs.

Giselle looked stunned. "Huh?! Cubone keep trying to hit it with Bone Club and use Focus Energy to build power at the same time!"

Cubone began centering it's energy as it kept trying to hit Pidgeotto. No matter how hard it tried though the bird just kept strafing and dodging away from Cubone, not even once taking to the air. Ash called out, "Pidgeotto bat it away with your wing!"

Pidgeotto jumped to the side again and reached her wing out as Cubone swung down towards where she had been with it's bone. She smacked the Pokemon and sent it flying away from her. Cubone landed on the ground with a grunt and then got back up. Giselle called to her Pokemon, "Are you okay Cubone?" It looked at her, "Cu Cubone!"

She smiled, "Good! Now use Dig and then wait for my next order!"

Cubone burrowed into the ground. Ash sighed, "This move again?! Second time in two days!" Ash just sighed. "Troublesome..." He muttered under his breath before looking back at his Pokemon and saying calmly, "Pidgeotto stay focused." The bird nodded her head and just stayed where she was. Giselle smiled. Now she had Ash. "Cubone come up now and use Bonemerang!"

"Pidgeotto jump now, bring your wings in front of you and then whip them out and hit Cubone!" Ash said lightning fast. Just as Cubone popped up from the ground ready to hit Pidgeotto the bird jumped back quickly with her wings drawn in tight and then whipped them open fast, smacking the Ground-Type just as it came up. Cubone flew back and landed on the ground roughly. "Bone!" It said with a pained grunt. "Pidgeotto run in fast and then use Agility to continuously hit Cubone with Tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto ran in faster than the legs of a Flying-Type should have been able to and then hit the struggling to get up Cubone with Tackle. She kept darting from place to place, hitting Cubone over and over again. "Cubone!" Giselle yelled out, "Try and get away!"

Ash wouldn't have it though. "Pidgeotto get back and then rush Cubone as fast as you can with a grounded version of Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto jumped back and then started using Agility to run towards Cubone as fast as she could. She streamlined herself and then right as she was a few feet away from Cubone she jumped forward the rest of the way and performed a grounded version of Aerial Ace. She hit Cubone hard enough to lift it off of the ground and sent the Pokemon flying back into the school wall where it spider-web cracked the wall. Cubone fell down off of the wall and laid on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

Pidgeotto flew back to Ash and he bent down and stroked his birds feathers for a few moments before thanking her for a great battle and returning her. He looked over at Giselle who was now sitting on the ground with Cubone in her lap. She looked shocked beyond words at her loss and the rest of the students just stared in amazement that Giselle was defeated. "I lost... I wasn't good enough. Even after all of the studying I have done it was for nothing..."

She looked up when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her and saw Ash looking down at her. Ash saw tears in her eyes and instantly his heart softened. He hated seeing women cry. He witnessed his mother doing enough of that over the years out of loneliness for not having his father around and if he could, he would never see another woman cry ever again. It literally broke his heart to see something so beautiful and amazing with tears rolling down their face. He may not have liked how Giselle treated other people before their battle but he hoped that maybe she had now seen the error of her ways.

Not wanting Ash to see her in a weakened state with tears in her eyes she looked away. Ash looked at his hands to make sure they were clean and then knelt down in front of Giselle. He cupped her chin and turned her to face him. He saw that a few tears had escaped her eyes and could see the tear tracks they had left behind. He took the back of his right pointer finger and gently wiped Giselle's eyes of the tears that were collected there. Smiling softly at her all the while. When he was done he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and had her look right at him. "Hey please don't cry. You have really good skills as a Trainer. Just because you lost one time doesn't make you bad in anyway. It just shows you what you need to improve at. However I do want you to take just a minute and recognize how you are feeling right now. You feel upset, not very good about yourself, like your just not any good. Well that feeling you have right now is exactly how you and the others have been making kids like Joe feel this whole time. Just because they are not as naturally gifted as you and the other top students are you have all made the decision to ostracize them and make them feel like their no good."

Ash shifted a little bit to get more comfortable and upon noting that he had Giselle's wrapped attention and even all of the other students he continued. "Yesterday I battled another guy who was pretty skilled when it came to battling with his Pokemon. He had a dream of winning one hundred straight battles before he headed out on his own journey to collect badges and enter the League. He was good and beat 99 Trainers before I met him. The problem was... He got arrogant and cocky. He let all of his victories go to his head and then he began insulting every Trainer who he defeated and then belittled their skills as a Trainer and their Pokemon as well. All because they weren't as skilled as him. When he battled me he was sure he was going to crush me and get his hundredth win. After I defeated the guy it struck him to his very core and for the first time he was experiencing all of the same feelings that he had made every Trainer he ever defeated feel as well..."

Even Brock and Misty was now listening with wrapped attention at Ash's wizened speech that was much deeper than anything a ten year old should have been capable of giving. Ash took a break to wipe a lone tear away from Giselle's eye and smiled at her again. "You know what I told him?" Ash said kindly. Giselle silently shook her head. Unbeknownst to them so did the other students. Ash looked at the sky before speaking. "I basically told him this just in different words: To be gifted at anything, be it Pokemon Training or anything else doesn't give you the right to look down on others who aren't as skilled as you. If anything it should make you want to help those people get better instead of demeaning them. What you and the other top students don't realize is that these other guys... they look up to you in a way. They want to be like you. Who are they going to look up to if the ones who are supposed to be their idols are looking down on them and making them feel even worse than they already do about themselves. How is acting like that helping anybody? Isn't being there for each other better than fighting amongst yourselves and causing animosity?"

Giselle looked very thoughtful for a while and then looked down in shame. Ash raised her head back up to meet his and then he softly spoke to her. "Hey don't be ashamed. You now have the ability to make things better for all of you. What are you going to do about it?"

Ash stood back up and then walked over to his friends. "Come on guys let's go and see if we can find someplace to heal Starmie at. Hey Joe!" Ash called.

Joe turned around from where he was standing by the school wall and came over to them. "Yeah Ash?" Joe had gained much respect for Ash after hearing what he said and was proud to say that he kind of looked up to Ash now. Even though they were about the same age. Ash smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You think you take us somewhere here on campus that heals Pokemon buddy?"

Joe nodded his head. "Yeah guys follow me!" He went over to the doors leading back into the school and Ash, Brock and Misty followed. Leaving Giselle and the other students alone with their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around noon time Ash and his friends, plus Joe was back outside in the courtyard, eating some lunch that Brock made them. All of their Pokemon were out eating as well. "Wow Brock this soup is great!" Joe exclaimed as he ate his soup with gusto. Brock just laughed, "Thanks Joe I'm always glad to get a new fan!" The friends laughed at this and then suddenly saw Giselle and the boys who had picked on Joe earlier walking up to them. Joe instantly stiffened a little bit but Ash placed a calming hand on his shoulder as the students finally made it up to them. Giselle shuffled her feet a little and timidly asked, "Are we interrupting anything?"

Ash just smiled and answered. "Nope not at all! What can we do for you?"

She took a deep breath and then looked at Ash and his friends with an unwavering gaze. "The truth is... we wanted to apologize. To you guys... and to Joe."

Joe and Misty looked surprised but Ash and Brock just shared a knowing look and a small smile. She continued on, "Joe I really wanted to apologize for how I have been treating you and all of the other students that aren't quite as good me and the other top students. I had no right looking down on you and making you feel so bad about yourself. I should have been helping you not tearing you down. Even if I wasn't actually tormenting you I did nothing to stop it and I should have. I am sorry... I will never do that to anyone ever again."

The boys behind her stepped up. The main boy who had been asking Joe all of the questions earlier that morning when he was on the treadmill spoke next. "Yeah Joe and I'm really sorry to... I was a major jerk to you and I shouldn't have done so many mean things. I'm speaking for me and all of the other guys when I say that we are extremely sorry. Ash didn't have to beat our asses into the ground in a battle to make us realize just how stupid we have been being to you and all of the students here who aren't as good as us. Everything he said was true and now we're trying to make amends. We know it will take a while but we don't care. From now on we are going to help instead of hinder. We promise!"

"Right!" The others guys said at once.

Giselle and the boys then bowed their heads to Joe which shocked him more than anything else they did. After regaining his thought process he smiled. "Thank you guys for apologizing to me... I can't tell you how much it means to finally feel excepted by all of you. Don't worry... I forgive you."

The rest of the boys smiled wide and then came in and started shaking Joe's hand and patting him on the back, making the previously outcasted boy smile even wider. When they were done Giselle came up to him and stuck her hand out. "Friends Joe?" She asked with a smile.

Joe smiled back and shook her hand. "Friends." He said happily.

Giselle smiled brightly and then walked over to Misty who just glared at the girl. Giselle looked nervous but spoke anyway. "Ummm... Misty... I just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am to you. I had absolutely no right putting you, your gym back home, or your Pokemon down. I understand if you can't forgive me... I was a real bitch to you. I just wanted to apologize anyway."

Misty just stared at the girl with her arms crossed and an impassive expression on her face. Ash, Brock, Joe and all of the other guys just stood there with baited breath. Praying this didn't turn into a cat fight. Well... All except for Brock who had his fingers crossed behind his back, silently wishing something like that would happen. He had a quick daydream of a topless Giselle rolling on the ground with Misty and it caused him to let out a slightly perverted giggle. Ash somehow read Brock's thoughts and elbowed him in the side with a fierce glare that shivers down Brock's spine and made him fall silent again.

Giselle looked like she might start sweating any minute but then Misty suddenly stuck her hand out. "Don't ever insult my Pokemon or my gym ever again. If you don't do that... then I forgive you." She said this with a somewhat stony tone but it was more than enough to make Giselle smile happily and take Misty's offered hand and begin shaking it. "Thank you so much Misty I promise I won't ever do that again!"

Misty just nodded her head satisfied and stepped back, ending the handshake. Giselle then looked over at Ash, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a bright smile on his face. Overjoyed that everything had worked out the way it had. Standing there the way he did the sun seemed to shine on Ash and illuminate him. Making the boy almost glow. A perfect fit to that bright and happy personality he had. Giselle didn't miss any of this and was absolutely struck by Ash. Never before had she met someone so calm and cool, yet also so bright and happy before. Being around him was almost addictive and Giselle was beyond grateful for everything that Ash had told her and helped her realize. He also made her feel this really warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach and when she looked at his smile it sort of made her feel light headed.

She walked up to him and stood there, not really looking him in the eyes. "Ummm... ahh... Ash, I-I just wanted to say that... Well I-"

He smiled charmingly and lifted her chin to look at him. Pulling her gaze to his and feeding her confidence as she looked into his eyes. She suddenly found her words, "Ash I just wanted to say thank you so, so much for everything that you said and did for me... I would never have realized how stupid I was being if it wasn't for you. I just... thank you so much. Your such an incredible guy and I can't thank you enough..."

She looked down at the ground out of embarrassment and then Ash had her look at him again. He smiled brilliantly at her and then said, "You don't need to even think about thanking me Giselle. The fact that you did all of this on your own... it blew my mind way and made me so happy for you. You have shown that you really are a special and sweet girl and not just a pretty face and brilliant student. You are going to go really far as a Trainer and a person. I can tell."

Giselle blushed cutely and then spoke again. "No Ash I do need to thank you. You also taught me that there is so much more to being a good person and Trainer than just a classroom and book smarts. There are so many things you can only learn with first hand experience and you get that by journeying with your Pokemon and going through many different things together as a team and as friends. Through good times and bad. In fact that's why I..."

She stopped and looked away again. Ash was confused, "What is it Giselle? Tell me please." He took her hands in his and smiled reassuringly at her. She fidgeted and scuffled her feet on the ground a little before looking at him with both nervousness and certainty in her eyes. "Ash I... I was wondering if I could come along with you, Brock and Misty on your journey."

Everyone just looked dumfounded. Joe and the students almost had their mouths on the ground at Giselle's declaration of wanting to go on with Ash and his friends on their journey. They couldn't believe that she was willing to give up her position as top student of the academy to go on a journey around the region when she could just stay at the academy, graduate after a few more years and then instantly participate in the Indigo League.

Brock and Misty was equally as shocked and couldn't believe it either. They looked at Ash to see what his expression to this declaration of Giselle's was. He looked surprised as well and asked, "Giselle... are you sure about that? Life on the road isn't easy and it's nothing like school at all! It's the real world."

Giselle just nodded her head firmly and looked Ash right in the eyes. "Yes Ash I know believe me! It will be very different from anything I have ever done or experienced before but that is why I want to do it! To better myself as a Trainer and a person! I have already called and talked to my parents about this and even though they aren't overly thrilled about my choice to leave the academy they still support me in my decision. The only thing now is... would you like having me along with you on your journey? I would understand if you didn't after how I have acted but I just wanted to ask... I needed to know."

She looked down again. Ash got over his surprise and then smiled. He could definitely tell that Giselle was a kind hearted and good person who he could really enjoy traveling with. It's not easy admitting your faults and apologizing but she did so admirably and he deeply respected that. He then spoke, "Giselle... I had already forgotten how you were when we first came here to the academy with Joe the moment you apologized to him and resolved to be better. I have forgiven you completely and too be honest, I would love if you traveled with me!"

Giselle's head shot up like a rocket and she had wide, hopeful eyes. "Really Ash?!"

He nodded his head. "Yes Giselle really! However... I care about my friends opinions greatly and I need their okay first. Alright?"

Giselle just nodded her head and smiled. "Okay!"

Ash smiled and then turned to his friends. "Well guys... what do you say?"

Brock just shrugged his shoulders. "It's totally fine with me Ash. Besides, I think that Giselle could learn a lot from you if she comes with us. I know I have in just the short time we have been traveling together."

Ash nodded and turned to Misty. "What about you Misty? I know you got off on a bad foot with her earlier and I don't want you being uncomfortable."

Misty just looked at them and then Giselle for a little while before shrugging her shoulders as well. "Ehh what the heck? Let her come. Besides..." Misty got an evil look on her face. "It'll give me PLENTY of time to get back at her for insulting me earlier!"

Everyone felt a cold chill pass through them at Misty's words except for Giselle who looked as though she could burst from excitement. Before she could say anything however Ash held up a hand. "Hold on Giselle. I need the most important 'okay' first." He looked over his shoulder to Pikachu. "Well buddy? Are you okay with it?"

Pikachu just nodded his head happily. "Pikachu!"

Ash smiled and looked at Giselle. "Well my dear... welcome to the group!"

Giselle got tears in her eyes again and threw her arms around Ash and squeezed him happily. "OHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Ash happily hugged her back and couldn't help but enjoy himself. She was either wearing some kind of perfume or it was a body wash that made her smell like fresh spring flowers with just a hint of cinnamon. She pulled away from Ash blushing a little and then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you again so much! I'm going to go get my stuff together! Be back in a second!" She then took off for the girls dormitory and Ash just chuckled. He turned around to face his friends. "Well... now we wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Ash and his ever faithful partner Pikachu was standing on the road just outside of Pokemon Tech with Brock and Misty by his side. Giselle stood in front of them saying good-bye to all of her friends who were gathered in front of the gates of the academy. The sun was setting and casting perfect shadows over everyone, making the moment feel very surreal and emotional.

"Take care of yourself Giselle." Joe told her as he shook her hand. "I've decided to stay here at the academy for a little while longer yet and then I'm going to leave and start my own journey. Maybe we'll meet again on the road someday!"

Giselle just smiled as she shook his hand. "Maybe we will Joe. Good luck in everything you do!"

Joe smiled back and then turned to Ash and his friends while Giselle went and said the rest of her good-byes. He came up and smiled sadly at them. "Well I guess this is it... I really can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for me and all the other students here. You've changed our lives! Especially you Ash, thanks a lot."

Ash smiled and extended his hand. "Anytime Joe. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime!"

Joe shook his new idols hand and then did the same with Brock and Misty. "Take care Joe!" Misty said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Joe it was great meeting you." Brock told the younger boy.

"Pikachu Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as he raised his paw off of Ash's shoulder in the sign of a salute.

Joe smiled again at his friends. "Bye Brock, Misty, Pikachu! It was great meeting you!"

He then went to stand by the other students as Giselle made her way back towards Ash and his friends. She had changed her outfit and Ash had to admit that she took his breath away. She now wore a short, red, cotton skirt with a light pink belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore a tight white T-shirt, a blue jean jacket and white sneakers on her feet. She also now carried a pink backpack with her that had a pink sleeping bag attached to the top of it.

Ash could say that, without a doubt, she was the picture of beauty. He smiled brightly at her and she smiled right back as she came to stand by his left side, while Misty was at his right and Brock stood next to Misty. The newly formed foursome, five counting Pikachu, smiled at the students again before setting off down the road into the setting sun, waving back at their academy friends as they walked.

"Bye everybody!" Joe called out. "I'll be looking on TV for you in next years Indigo Conference Ash!"

Ash called back, "See ya Joe and you can count on seeing me then!"

After the academy was nothing more than just a speck on the horizon Ash turned his head back towards the setting sun. "You know guys... There is no place I would rather be then right here, walking down this road and watching the sunset with you Pikachu..." He looked up at Pikachu who gave him a happy "Cha!" In response.

"With you Brock..." Brock just gave him a smile and a pat on the back.

"You Misty..." Misty smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

He then turned to the newest member of the group. "And with you Giselle."

She just looked at Ash and gave off a small blush that he found very pretty before giving his hand a squeeze.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"I'm glad to be here to Ash." Brock said.

"Me too Ash!" Misty said in a happy mood.

"Yeah... Me too." Giselle said as she continued to stare at him.

Ash smiled at each of them again and then turned his attention back towards the setting sun. His friends did the same and also took time to admire the Arceus gifted beauty that was the shimmering horizon set before them. Promising new adventures for the young friends...

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Time-Skip: Three Days Later)

"Ash we're lost!" Misty yelled at him as they trekked through a thick forest. The path had been forsaken long ago.

Ash turned to look at her, walking backwards. "Uh uh Misty look." He said as he pulled up his track suits sleeve and showed his Xtransceiver on his wrist. "This thing has a built in GPS, which means we can't get lost. It showed me that this forest is a shortcut to Rolanda Town."

"A shortcut?! Ash we're in the middle of a forest with no civilization anywhere near here!" Misty said in exasperation.

Ash turned around. "Just trust me Misty!"

"You know Misty if I didn't know any better I would say that you were scared of getting lost and don't trust Ash." Giselle said with a sideways glance at Misty. "I for one trust Ash completely!" She finished, looking smug.

Misty turned red. "What's that supposed to mean huh Miss Priss?! Are you calling me scared?! Or maybe your just sucking up to Ash!" She accused the other girl with a pointed finger.

Giselle just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. At least I know I'm not scared like some people."

"Yeah well some people don't spend an hour straight putting on make-up in the morning and getting ready to go! Why do you need to wear so much on the road anyway? Wanting to be prepared if you suddenly do a shoot for a magazine cover?!"

Giselle got right in Misty's face. "Yeah well at least I take some pride in how I look unlike some people!" She yelled pointing her finger at Misty.

"Why you!" Misty shouted.

Brock suddenly appeared in the middle of them. "Alright, alright girls calm down! You don't have to fight, you should be getting al-"

'BANG!' Brock was on the ground with two large bumps on his head. Both girls stood over him huffing. "SHUT UP BROCK!" They yelled together. Both of them looked at each other and then started laughing at what they did. The fight forgotten between them, they ran to catch up with Ash, giggling and laughing with each other. Brock just lay there. "Why me?!" He sobbed with tears rolling down his face.

XXXXXXXX

The friends now stood at a large cliff that separated both sides of the forest. A rushing river ran far below and a rickety bridge was the only way across. "I don't like this..." Misty said worriedly.

"It's the only way Misty." Ash answered her. "There's no other way around to the other side. We just have to take our chances."

"Pika... Chu..." Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder, looking at the river below.

"It'll be fine buddy don't worry." Ash said assuredly to his Pokemon.

"Let's just take it slow." Brock offered as he examined the bridge.

"Well come on guys!" Giselle said as she latched onto Ash's arm. "let's go Ash!"

Ash smiled at her. "Alright! Let's do it!"

And so they began carefully walking across the bridge. Carefully taking their time as they went and holding onto the rope railings. All was good until they got to the middle of the bridge. Suddenly, a board broke under Giselle's foot and she started falling through the hole in the boards.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she started falling.

Time slowed down for Ash and the next thing anybody had known, he put Pikachu in Misty's arms and jumped through the hole in the boards after her. He grabbed onto the bridge with one arm and grabbed Giselle by the waist with the other. She latched onto Ash tightly and the two just dangled there above the rushing river.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu said from her arms.

"Ash just hold on! I'll try and get you up!" Brock yelled down to him. "Grab my hand!"

Ash looked up at Brock with an incredulous look, looking very strained from the amount of strength it was taking to support two people's dead weight with one arm. "Brock I'm keeping us from falling into a rushing river with one arm and I have Giselle's waist with the other! How in the hell am I supposed to grab your hand?!"

Brock looked sheepish. "Uhhh... Yeah right! Here I'll grab ahold of your arm and pull you up!"

He grabbed ahold of Ash's arm and started pulling upwards, Misty and Pikachu also grabbed ahold of him and started pulling on his arm. All of sudden, another board broke under Brock's feet, causing he, Misty and Pikachu to jump back. They lost their grip on Ash and then he and Giselle started falling to the river below.

"ASH, GISELLE!" Brock and Misty called out.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried out for his Trainer.

As they fell Ash wrapped both arms around Giselle. "Giselle keep your legs straight and don't let go of me!" He yelled.

She wrapped herself tightly around him as the two hit the water below them and disappeared. Brock, Misty and Pikachu just stared after them. The bridge began collapsing on the side they just came from causing them to take off running for the opposite side.

They made it just as the bridge snapped and fell into the river. They stood there panting. "Brock we have to find them!" Misty yelled.

Brock nodded his head. "Right! Let's make our way down stream!"

They then took off, hoping their friends would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and Giselle had swum madly for their lives and were now resting on the shore quite a ways down stream. "Are you okay Giselle?" Ash asked as he pulled himself closer to her.

She nodded her head tiredly. "Yeah I'm fine... Just wet and tired."

Giselle wrapped Ash in a hug. "Thank you so much for jumping after me Ash... That was so amazing."

He hugged her back and smiled. Enjoying her scent again. "Hey I would do it again in a heartbeat... Just don't make it a regular thing alright?" He said with a wink. She giggled and nodded her head. He released her from the hug and helped her to her feet. "Now let's get going and see if we can find the others okay?" He said with a warm smiled that made Giselle feel like she was already starting to dry under the warmth of it.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she made to get her wet pack and put it back on. Ash stopped and grabbed her pack for her and threw it over his other shoulder so he was now carrying both of their packs. Upon seeing her confused face he smiled again. "Your tired right? Well then I'll carry your pack for you."

Giselle blushed and smiled back at him. "Thanks Ash, that's really nice of you."

He just waved it off, still smiling and then the two took off.

...

They walked awhile and finally came to a wide open clearing that had a small little drinking hole with a small waterfall in the corner of the area. Ash and Giselle made their way over to the drinking hole and sat down on some rocks that were scattered near it.

They hadn't been sitting very long before they heard someone coming through the woods, towards their position. They looked to see who it was and both were pleasantly surprised to see Brock, Misty and Pikachu come stepping out into the field.

Upon seeing Ash and Giselle their eyes widened and they came running over. "Ash you guys are okay!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah man you and Giselle had us worried!" Brock said as he walked up and clapped Ash on the back.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out happily as he bounded off of Misty's shoulder and on to Ash's.

He scratched his Pokemon under the chin and rubbed him behind the ears. "I'm really glad to see you again to Pikachu!"

Pikachu called out happily again and then nuzzled Ash's cheek one more time before settling down on his shoulder. Ash looked at his friends. "Sorry if I worried you guys..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm really sorry as well... If I hadn't fallen through that hole in the bridge Ash would never have had to save me. I hope you guys can forgive me..."

"We weren't upset Giselle. Just worried about you and Ash. We're glad you guys are okay!" Brock said.

"Yeah we were really worried." Misty added.

Giselle smiled at them. "Thanks guys for understanding."

"Well..." Ash said as he sat back down on a rock. "We might as well take a break for awhile and recover before we head back out."

Everyone agreed and then let their Pokemon out while Brock made lunch for everyone. Giselle sat there watching Ash train with his Pokemon and had a small blush on her face when Ash took the top part of his track suite off before continuing his workout.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Misty said as she sat down next to Giselle and watched Ash and his Pokemon as well.

Giselle became startled. "Wh-what's impressive?!"

Misty looked confused. "The training that Ash and his Pokemon do of course! What did you think I meant?"

Giselle just waved her hand. "Ohh nothing at all I was thinking the same thing!" She partially lied.

Misty just raised her eyebrows but didn't press the issue. Instead she looked back towards Ash. "Man I tell you... The training those guys do is just brutal! But it really shows great results though. Ash and his Pokemon are something else that's for sure."

Giselle just nodded as she continued to stare at Ash. "Yeah they really are..."

Brock called out to everyone. "Alright guys soups on!"

The friends and their Pokemon all gathered around for a nice lunch and then just relaxed for a little while. When they were done and had returned their Pokemon and packed up they were getting ready to head out again until a small Pokemon suddenly came stumbling out of the woods.

Ash was both surprised and excited to see such a hard to find Pokemon, at least around this particular area. "What do you know guys an Oddish!" He said.

"Interesting... Don't see those around here often." Brock said thoughtfully.

"I know that's what I thought Brock." Ash said.

Misty suddenly spoke up. "Ohh it's so cute! I'm gonna catch it!"

"I thought you were a Water-Type Trainer Misty?" Giselle asked.

Misty looked at Giselle incredulously. "I am! But I also like cute Pokemon and that Oddish definitely fits the bill! Now stand back already!"

Giselle moved over to Ash's side, her seemingly new favorite place, and they all watched as Misty went over to Oddish and stood in front of it. "Alright Oddish are you ready to battle?!"

The Pokemon just tilted her head in confusion. "Odd?"

Misty called out Staryu. "Alright Staryu use Water Gun!"

Staryu fired a powerful Water Gun at the still confused Pokemon and struck it head on, launching the Pokemon back into a tree. "Oddish!" It cried out in pain as it just lay there on the ground.

Misty smirked. "Now I've got ya!" She threw a Pokeball at the Pokemon. Right before it could hit however, a vine suddenly came out of nowhere and slapped the Pokeball away.

"What the?!" Misty said in surprise.

Out of the bushes jumped a Pokemon that Ash instantly recognized. "Wow a Bulbasaur!"

Misty just gaped in surprise. "Why did it stop me from catching that Oddish?!"

Brock spoke. "I don't know maybe that Bulbasaur knows Oddish."

Ash decided to get closer to the Bulbasaur and Oddish but the Pokemon just got in front of the other Grass-Type and growled at Ash. "Bulba!"

Ash just backed away with his hands in front of him. "It's okay Bulbasaur I'm not going to hurt you or Oddish. None of us are. Just calm down."

Bulbasaur just continued growling and ushered Oddish back into the woods before taking off after it. "What was wrong with that Bulbasaur?" Giselle asked curiously.

Ash just stared after where Bulbasaur and Oddish disappeared with an unreadable expression on his face. He picked up his pack and started walking after Bulbasaur. "Where are you going Ash?" Giselle asked.

"After Bulbasaur." He answered as he walked off into the forest.

"What?" She said confused.

Misty just sighed. "Huhhh... Ash has this thing about him where he feels like he needs to do something or help somebody sometimes. When he gets like that there is no stopping him. It's best just to go along with it."

"Yeah let's follow him and see what happens." Brock agreed as he reached down and grabbed his and the ladies packs, handing theirs to them before going after Ash. Giselle just shrugged and followed Brock and Misty.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the same forest, not far away we find three familiar Rockets stumbling their way through the forest. "Ahhh! Meowth I thought you said that we would run into the twerps somewhere in this forest?! We haven't seen them once and I'm getting tired of getting caught in all if these traps!" Jesse complained.

You see, the three of them had been getting caught in all sorts of mysterious traps all throughout the forest. From pit traps to nets that would suspend them in the air, they were getting caught by everything.

"Yeah Meowth my butts still sore from falling into all of those holes!" James whined.

Meowth just sighed and turned around to face his comrades. "Look yous twos, all of these traps were obviously placed around dis forest for a reason right? So if we find the source of all of the traps den I guarantee we'll find da twerps. Just trust me! We'll have dat Pikachu before you know it!"

Jesse and James just looked at Meowth questioningly. "Fine Meowth! But if we don't find the twerps after all of this then your gonna pay!" Jesse threatened him.

"Yeah Meowth!" James chimed in.

The talking Pokemon merely nodded his head satisfied and then led the way forward... directly into another pit trap.

"MEOWTH!" Jesse and James yelled together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends had been walking for awhile now and had still not found any sign if where the two Pokemon had gone. "Ash! We aren't to find them, can we please stop searching now?!" Misty whined.

Ash ignored her and continued to just look around intently, almost as though he was seeing and noticing things his friends were not. "Ash did you hear me?" Misty asked.

He still didn't answer and just continued to look around. He bent down and started inspecting the ground and then he would look at grass patches and study them closely. "Ash will you at least tell us what you are doing?!" Misty asked him again.

Ash continued to look around intently and only offered a simple reply of, "Tracking." Without looking back to them.

"You know how to track?" Brock asked surprised.

"Yep." Another short reply. You see, on top of all of the many things Ash learned from his mother and Professor Oak during his training years, tracking was one of them. He was told how important learning to track was if you wanted to be a truly successful Trainer and so he learned how.

Ash ran forward and suddenly found a flat rock that was sticking up out of the ground slightly. He smiled to himself and walked over to it. He got down, closed his eyes and put his ear to the rock. His friends just looked at him like he was crazy. All except Pikachu. He knew exactly what Ash was listening for.

He stood up with a big grin on his face and turned to face his friends. "Well guys, I know where to go!" He said happily.

They looked stunned. "How?!" Misty asked.

"Rocks can channel sounds and vibrations if they are the right type and shape. I listened for the sound of the Pokemon's foot falls and noises they were making. I bent my ear down to this rock and listened. I heard them and they are that way." Ash pointed in a north direction.

He motioned with his hands. "Come on guys you can listen to! I don't know if you will be able to hear the same things I was because I have always had unnaturally good hearing but... It's worth a try!"

Brock and Misty just shrugged and went over to the rock. One after the other they put their ears to the ground and then got wide eyed. "Wow your right!" Misty said as she stood up.

"Yeah Ash that's a really neat trick." Brock agreed.

Ash turned to Giselle. "Come on and give it a try Giselle!"

She nodded and walked over. She put her ear down onto the rock. "Like this?" She asked him. Ash got closer to her, "Yeah that's it! Now just position your body so your laying this way..." He grabbed ahold of her hips and shifted her into a more laid down position so she could make sure her whole ear was pressed firmly to the rock.

Giselle blushed crimson when Ash grabbed her hips and moved her but she stayed silent and kept her ear to the rock. She listened closely and Ash just observed her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was so eager to learn and try new things... He really couldn't believe how different she was now compared to who he first met back at the academy, mere days before. He could honestly say that he both liked and respected her much more now.

She got a big smile on her face when she heard the two Pokemon they were looking for and stood up. She hugged Ash. "Thank you so much for teaching me how to do that! It was amazing!"

Ash just chuckled and enjoyed the hug. Brock cried silent tears and Misty just looked annoyed. Ash stood up, pulling Giselle up with him. "Come on guys! Let's go catch up to them!"

They then followed Ash as he led them deeper into the forest.

...

Sometime later the young group of friends found themselves walking into a large clearing. There was a small cottage near the corner of the clearing and a small pond in front of the cabin. What really drew everyone's attention though was the Pokemon that were gathered around the front of the cabin and also in the pond. Some were lounging in the sun and others were swimming around. Ash counted a few different species of Pokemon. He saw a Paras, Caterpie, two Rattata, a Weepinbell and in the water he saw a Staryu and a Magikarp.

"Wow look at all of the Pokemon!" Misty said in awe.

Ash walked forward but before he got to far the same Bulbasaur from earlier jumped in front of him and smacked at Ash with Vine Whip. "Bulbasaur!" It shouted angrily at him.

Ash jumped back and so did his friends. "Whoa! Hey there Bulbasaur we don't mean any harm to you or your friends okay!"

Suddenly the cabin door opened up and out walked a young woman with long blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail and kept there with a large yellow/green ribbon in the back of her hair and a red hairband on the top of her head. She was wearing red overalls with a pink T-shirt underneath. In her arms was the Oddish from earlier. She saw the source of the commotion and walked over towards Ash and and his friends.

"Who are you all and what are you doing here?!" She asked seriously as she came to stand beside Bulbasaur.

Ash just kept his hands up in a placating gesture. "Ma'am I promise you, we are not here to cause any harm to you or your Pokemon. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu and my friends, Brock, Misty and Giselle. We ran into Bulbasaur and Oddish some ways back in the forest when my friend here..." He pointed to Misty. "Tried to capture Oddish. Bulbasaur stopped her and to be honest, it intrigued me. I wanted to know why Bulbasaur did what it did so I tracked it here. I'm sorry that we intruded upon you miss, we will leave now."

Ash made to turn around and motion for his friends to go back the way they had come but the woman stopped them. "Wait! I'm sorry I was so forward and unfriendly, it's just that... This is a special place and I wanted to make sure you weren't a bunch of criminals or even Arceus forbid... Team Rocket. Please forgive me."

Ash and his friends stopped and turned around. Ash spoke, "It's okay miss I completely understand. In fact, I would have done the same thing to make sure me and my Pokemon would have stayed safe."

"Thank you for understanding. My name is Melanie by the way." She looked a little sheepish for a minute and then said, "You didn't get caught in any of my traps on the way here did you?"

Before Ash could say anything Brock rushed forward and bent before Melanie, grabbing her hand. Ash rolled his eyes, "Ohh Arceus here we go..."

"Ohh my dear Melanie! For so long now we have been lost and wondering this forest! Yet somehow our fates has brought us together... Tell me my dear will you consi- OUCH OUCH OUCH MISTY THAT'S MY EAR!" Brock cried in pain as she dragged him away from Melanie.

"Even in the middle of nowhere you still find a way to be a creepy pervert Brock!" Misty said angrily as she drug him away. Ash, Giselle and Melanie stared after them with sweat drops runnings down the back of their heads before Ash turned back to Melanie. "Yes well uhhh... Anyway. No actually we didn't why?" He asked confused.

Melanie just sighed in relief. "Ohhh thank goodness! You see, I didn't want any unwanted intruders finding this place so I set up many different traps around the forest to stop any would-be thieves and other bad people that may be lurking around."

Ash just nodded in understanding. He then decided to change the direction of the conversation. "You know I'm really impressed with all of the Pokemon you have here. Pretty impressive line up."

Melanie just seemed confused for a second and then she smiled. "Ohh no these Pokemon aren't mine! They are actually Pokemon I have taken in and nursed back to health after they showed up here hurt or after their Trainers abandoned them." She said the last part sadly.

"Their Trainers abandoned them?!" Giselle said in shock and disgust.

Melanie sadly nodded her head. "Yes... Many of these Pokemon have been abandoned by their Trainers. Bulbasaur is actually one of them and is the reason he doesn't trust people very much. He is a very brave Pokemon and has become the protector for this village in a sense. All of the Pokemon here look up to Bulbasaur and count on him to keep them safe. I take in these Pokemon with the intentions that once they get better they can then leave this village and return to their lives in the wild. However, none of them want to leave because they feel safe and secure here. Bulbasaur is a big reason for that."

Giselle just shook her head in wonder and anger at incompetent Trainers. Brock and Misty did the same. Ash however looked at Bulbasaur, who was now using his vines to lift Oddish up into the air and make it laugh. Ash smiled. "Now that would be a great Pokemon for any Trainer to call their own."

Ash slowly walked up to Bulbasaur and knelt down in front of him. Melanie tried to stop Ash so he wouldn't get hurt but Brock just stopped her with an outstretched arm. "Just watch." He said simply. And so Melanie and the rest of Ash's friends did.

Bulbasaur just looked at Ash warily and gave him a mistrusting look. Ash just smiled at the Pokemon softly. "Bulbasaur... It is far beyond me why any Trainer would not want you as their Pokemon. You are a very brave and noble Pokemon. Keeping Melanie and all of these Pokemon here safe is a big responsibility. You do it though out of the goodness of your heart and that is truly amazing . You have my respect through and through my friend."

Pikachu jumped down and gave Bulbasaur a friendly pat on the back. "Pika Pikachu!"

While this was happening Misty walked over to Oddish. She bent down to the Pokemon and spoke to it. "Oddish I am so sorry for trying to capture you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that and I am very sorry."

A lone tear fell down Misty's face and Oddish reached up and brushed it away with one of it's head leaves. Misty looked at Oddish in surprise. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

Oddish just nodded her head happily. "Odd Oddish!"

Misty smiled. "Thank you Oddish."

The Pokemon merely nodded and then went over to where Ash and Pikachu were talking to Bulbasaur. It then did something that no one expected it to do. Oddish jumped onto Ash's lap and then just sat there with a content look on it's face.

Melanie looked surprised. "That is amazing! Oddish didn't even take to me like that at first. Your friend must have a way with Pokemon!" She said in awe.

Brock and Misty just looked at each other and then back to Melanie. "You have no idea." They both said.

Giselle just stared at Ash with stars in her eyes.

Bulbasaur was now listening to Ash with wrapped attention and didn't even notice when Ash reached his hand out and touched his palm to Bulbasaur's forehead. Neither noticed the white mark suddenly appear on Ash's palm either. The next thing that happened surprised everyone... As soon as Ash touched Bulbasaur a bright light erupted between them, blinding everyone who was looking at the two of them.

When Ash opened his eyes it was like he was going through that same experience he had with Pikachu in Professor Oak's Lab before they left to start their journey. "This is messed up." Ash said as he looked at himself. He was glowing white again just like last time and Bukbasaur was glowing a yellow color just Pikachu had. "I really need to ask Arceus next time I see her what this is. Something tells me this has something to do with her."

He looked at Bulbasaur and when he tried to speak nothing would come out of his mouth. Instead his mind was speaking aloud. "Bulbasaur_ everything is going to be okay. This has happened to me before and I just please need you to trust me okay? I know that is very hard for you to do but please... I need to come in contact with you again so we can complete whatever this is. That's how I ended it when this happened with Pikachu. Okay?"_

Bulbasaur just nodded his head warily. Ash reached out and came in contact with the Pokemon. Instantly he was rushed with a barrage of memories. Bulbasaur as a baby playing with his litter mates while a mother Venasaur watched from nearby with a loving expression on her face.

The next scene Ash saw was Bulbasaur's litter mates and mother getting poke'napped by some Pokemon Poachers. Ash felt the the intense fear and anger from Bulbasaur as he tried to help his mother fight them off, only for her to push him away and tell him to escape since he was the only one the poachers hadn't gotten yet. He felt the grief and despair as Bulbasaur watched his mother get subdued by the poachers Pokemon and then captured.

He saw the scene shift to a young Bulbasaur walking through the forests alone and racked with guilt, anger and grief. How he tried to keep himself warm in the cold nights of the forest by sheltering in hallowed out trees all alone and shivering. Ash could see Bulbasaurs breath which meant it was undoubtedly very cold, probably winter.

He saw Bulbasaur fight many opponents much bigger and stronger than himself, fighting for his survival. Even though he took bad beatings and achieved many scars every time he still fought bravely and never backed down. Through all of the many feelings Ash was feeling from Bulbasaur the most prevalent was the desire for power and to become strong. To be very strong and avenge his family.

Ash saw Bulbasaur meet a Trainer who he thought he could trust and help him become stronger. Ash witnessed Bulbasaur fight his hardest every time for his Trainer in every battle they fought. His Trainer didn't know how to train Bulbasaur properly however and Ash watched as Bulbasaur was beaten in every battle they fought. Of course the Trainer blamed Bulbasaur and when Ash saw the look Bulbasaur's Trainer give him Ash knew what was coming next. He was right. Ash then physically felt the pain Bulbasaur felt when his Trainer ended up abandoning him in the very forest they were in now. Leaving him and saying he would come back with more training tools they could use to get stronger.

Ash watched with tears building in his eyes as Bulbasaur waited for days in the same spot for his Trainer to return. He felt the worry Bulbasaur felt when he thought something had happened to his Trainer and then the bitter realization that he had been abandoned, followed by the heartbreaking sorrow and the complete loss of trust Bulbasaur had in people.

The last scene Ash saw was Bulbasaur wandering through the forest, weak and completely despondent before he collapsed. Ash saw through Bulbasaur's eyes the kind face of Melanie picking up Bulbasaur gently and carrying him back to her cabin so she could nurse him back to health.

When the connection had ended and they had come back to reality Ash just sat back and stared at Bulbasaur. The Pokemon had an ashamed look on his face that Ash had seen all of his memories and just how sad and pathetic his life had been.

Ash simply knelt down in front of Bulbasaur and looked at him. The Pokemon looked at Ash with more vulnerability in his eyes than Ash ever thought he would see in the tough Pokemon. "Bulbasaur... There are no words I can say except... I understand your mistrust of us. I am so sorry for what happened to you... You did not deserve that. From what I've seen you are a great and brave Pokemon that any Trainer would be lucky to call their Pokemon."

Bulbasaur just looked at Ash in surprise for a little bit before turning around and walking off to be by himself. Ash just sighed and stood up. He turned around to face his friends and Melanie who were looking at Ash in amazement. Ash seemed confused for a second until he realized that they must have seen what happened between he and Bulbasaur earlier.

"Ash what was that?" Misty asked in complete bewilderment.

Brock, Giselle and Melanie just looked at Ash as well, hoping for an answer. He scratched the back of his head and then explained. "Well guys to be honest... I don't know what it is that happened with me and Bulbasaur. It's only happened one other time and that was when I first got Pikachu. I hope to understand it some day but... until then I just don't know."

His friends just shook their heads in wonder and then Brock asked Melanie. "Hey Melanie would you mind if we stayed here and rested for awhile before we left?"

Melanie just shook her head. "Not at all Brock! You are all welcome here."

They thanked Melanie and then they all went to doing their own thing. They released their Pokemon and then Misty joined her Pokemon by the little pond, where they had opted to go and cool off. Giselle stayed near where Brock was grooming his Zubat and she watched Ash as he went over to his Pokemon and had them start training again. Ash himself did his own exercises but the whole time he kept noticing the village Pokemon watching all of his Pokemon train with great interest. Especially Bulbasaur.

Ash finished his exercises and then walked over to the Pokemon. "Do you like the way my Pokemon train?" Ash asked them.

They all nodded their heads, even Magikarp from where he was in the pond. Ash just smiled at them. "Well if you want you can join them while they train." He said kindly.

The Pokemon just looked at Ash with wide eyes and then nodded their heads vigorously. Ash smiled wider and invited them then gave them all exercises they could do that was generally just physical conditioning. He then went back to Magikarp and Staryu and gave them their own water drills to do that was really good for Water-Type conditioning training. He never had a Water-Type obviously but he knew just about all there was to know about how to train them from all of the studying he did.

After the training session was done Ash took in the village Pokemon before him. They were all very tired and obviously couldn't hang with Ash's Pokemon but all in all... He had to admit that he was impressed. They all had the fighting spirit and were talented, that was for sure. Even Oddish! But mostly Ash was impressed with Bulbasaur. He had kept his fair distance from everyone else while he did the exercises Ash had given them and he trained HARD. Ash was stunned with Bulbasaur's training ethic and was still in disbelief that anyone wouldn't want such a Pokemon. Hell that went for all of the village Pokemon!

After their rest was finished Ash and his friends began to pack up. Soon they were ready to go and were preparing to say their good-byes. Melanie came up to the group. "Thank you for visiting with us." she turned to Ash. "And thank you Ash for being so nice to the Pokemon and letting them train with you and your Pokemon. It will do them well to know that there are good Pokemon Trainers out there."

Ash just looked at the Pokemon. Who all seemed to have sad expressions on their faces that he was leaving. Ash was about to say something when all of a sudden a giant gust of wind came blowing through the village. It was so powerful it made everyone fall to the ground. "What the?!" Ash yelled out over the loud wind.

They looked up into the sky and saw a giant flying machine that had a large red 'R' on the front, hovering over the village. The top of the machine opened up and three Rockets they all knew and hated came up to stand on top of the machine. "Team Rocket!" Ash called out in anger.

The Rockets laughed and then began their motto. (A/N: Refuse to write such annoying shit). When they were done Jessie yelled down to them. "That's right little boy! Now prepare to lose your precious Pikachu!"

Ash just shouted up to them in anger. "The hell you will!"

James laughed. "So rude! Meowth, hit it!"

"Right James!" The Pokemon said with a dark grin.

He pushed a button and then out of the machine came a large, tubelike object that suspended in the air above everyone on the ground. Meowth pressed another button and then suddenly the strange tube began forcefully sucking everything towards it like a vacuum. Ash wasn't prepared for it and neither was Pikachu. He was sucked off of Ash's shoulder along with several of the village Pokemon, right into the stomach of the machine.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out to his Pokemon.

"Pika Pi!" He cried as he was sucked into the machine.

Ash looked over and saw Bulbasaur rooting himself to the ground, holding Oddish in the air with his vines so it didn't get sucked away to. Ash ran over to them and grabbed Oddish out of Bulbasaur's grip. He then tucked the Pokemon into his side and laid himself on top of Bulbasuar. He kept a tight hold on the Pokemon as they were all pulled into the air and sucked inside of the tube.

"ASH!" His friends called after him.

"Umm... Meowth, I think we just acquired a twerp." Jessie told Meowth.

"Ahhh, we'll get rid of him once we give the Pokemon to da boss!"

"Well get us out of here Meowth!" James said to him.

All of a sudden the machine began getting bombarded by large rocks and blasts of water. They looked over the machine and saw Brock's Pokemon throwing rocks at them and Misty's shooting blasts of water at them. Jesse laughed. "Do you honestly think that will stop us?!" She mocked them.

The Rocket's just continued to laugh while inside of the machine Ash was now gathered around the captured Pokemon inside of a cylindrical like container. "Are you all okay?" He asked them.

They all called their names showing they were. "Okay good! Then we need to get out of here."

He looked around and spotted an air vent that had been placed for them so they wouldn't suffocate. He looked at Pikachu. "Hey buddy do you think you can use Iron Tail on that vent grate and open it for us?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded and then jumped up to the grate and hit it with an Iron Tail. The grate broke, leaving a hole for a Pokemon to get through. Ash looked at Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur do you think you can get yourself and Pikachu up there if I give you a boost?" He asked.

Bulbasaur nodded and then Ash grabbed Pikachu and Bulbasaur and lifted them up near the grate. Bulbasaur used his vines to attach himself to the inside of the ventilation shaft and hoisted himself up, Pikachu on his back. When they were inside they turned to face Ash. "Alright guys great job! Now follow that vent until you find the control room. Once inside destroy everything that looks important with your attacks and bring this thing down!" He told them.

They nodded in understanding and then took off.

...

A couple minutes later Pikachu and Bulbasaur came upon the control room. Upon not seeing anyone inside the room they began releasing Thunderbolts, Iron Tails, Razor Leaves and Vine Whips to the entire control room. After one of the attacks hit the central control panel a large explosion rocked the flying machine.

"What was that?!" Jessie asked James.

"I don't know. Meowth go and check it out!" James said.

Meowth disappeared into the machine and then reappeared a moment later in complete panic. "We gotta get outta here! Dis things gonna blow!" He shouted.

"What?!" Jessie and James both shouted in unison.

"The entire control room is destroyed! Probably da twerps doing!"

Before they could say anything else another explosion rocked the machine and underneath of it, where the container was located, a large hole was suddenly blasted into existence. Ash and the Pokemon started jumping out if the hole and ran to join Ash's friends who were shouting for him in glee that he and the Pokemon were okay.

"We better go..." Jessie said as she started to back away, preparing to jump off of the smoking machine. "Right!" James and Meowth said together.

"I don't think so you bastards!" Ash yelled, making them freeze. "Pikachu use a high powered Thunderbolt and blast those creeps outta here!" He shouted.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lighting that surged straight for the Rockets.

"CRAP!" They shouted in unison as the bolt struck them. It electrocuted them until the machine they were standing on exploded, launching them high in the air. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off!" They shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

Ash was suddenly glomped in a monster hug by Giselle. "Ohh Ash thank Arceus your okay!" She shouted.

Ash just patted her on the back. "Air... Giselle... Please!"

She released him and blushed up a storm before backing away. Brock and Misty came up next and told him how glad they were he was okay. Ash was then rushed by every Pokemon in the village, save for Magikarp, as they pushed him to the ground and began hugging the life out of him while shouting their names happily.

Melanie smiled and came over to Ash. He stood up and looked at her, still a little sore and out of breath from the intense hugs he had received from Giselle and then the Pokemon. Melanie hugged Ash, only much softer and then pulled away. "Thank you so much Ash for saving the Pokemon, I can't even begin to thank you enough!"

"It was no big deal Melanie I was glad to help them honestly." Ash said sincerely.

Melanie smiled brightly at him and gave have him a kiss on the cheek for what he did. Making Ash blush a tiny bit and Brock break down in tears with mumbled words of, "It's not fair!"

After Melanie backed away Bulbasaur came up to Ash. "Bulba!"

Ash for some reason could understand Pokemon better when he went through that weird energy and mind reading thing. He could understand Pikachu perfectly and was even beginning to be able to understand Bulbasaur. He took what Bulbasaur said as a thank you and he responded back, "Your very welcome Bulbasaur. Anytime!"

"Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon said excitedly.

Ash looked shocked. "Are you serious?!"

"Bulba!" He said again while nodding his head.

"What does Bulbasaur want Ash?" Melanie asked.

"He said that if I can beat him in a battle then he will come with me and be my Pokemon!" Ash said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm.

Melanie and everyone else looked shocked as well. "Really Bulbasaur?!" She asked him.

Bulbasaur nodded his head. "Alright then! Let's battle!" Ash said happily.

...

Ash and Bulbasaur faced off. "Pikachu you take this one." Ash said.

Pikachu bounded down onto the ground. "Pika!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted as he and Pikachu stared at one another.

Bulbasaur started with a Tackle and ran for Pikachu. "Pikachu get out of the way with Agility!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped to the side, avoiding Bulbasaur. The Pokemon fired Razor Leaves at Pikachu. "Iron Tail to knock those leaves aside!"

Pikachu batted them all down just to see Bulbasaur come charging through the last couple of leaves. Ash reacted fast, "Pikachu slam your tail on the ground and launch yourself up into the air! Then plant your feet on that branch above you and launch yourself off of it and hit Bulbasaur with your head!"

Pikachu bounded off of the branch when he came in contact with it and rocketed himself towards Bulbasaur and hit the unsuspecting Pokemon with an air Tackle, making the Pokemon cry out in pain as he flew back and hit a tree. "Pikachu now use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu flew forward in a blur and hit Bulbasaur, knocking him into the air. "Bulba!" He cried out. He hit the ground hard and then struggled back on his feet. He had that same fire in his eyes that Ash saw in Bulbasaur's memories and he loved it! Bulbasaur fired another round of Razor Leaves at Pikachu who Ash commanded to use the same Iron Tail strategy as before.

Bulbasaur however was tricky, he then snuck both of his vines in on Pikachu while he was batting the leaves away with his tail and wrapped them around his waist. He lifted the surprised Pikachu into the air and began slamming him into the ground hard with his vines. Ash's friends and Melanie cringed with every hit but Ash just stayed calm.

When Bulbasaur had tired himself out he laid Pikachu down with his vines still wrapped around him. Pikachu rose up from the ground battered and bruised but with a wide and scary smile on his face. "Pika Pika..." He almost laughed at Bulbasaur. The laugh was scary and almost eery sounding. Like Pikachu had reveled in the pain.

Ash's friends and Melanie just looked wigged out at Pikachu's actions. All except for Misty who remembered the look Cleffa had on her face after Staryu had beat it around with Rapid Spin in her and Ash's battle. That look was the same. Scary and eery.

Bulbasaur looked shocked at the fact Pikachu sounded like he was laughing and could do nothing when Ash called the finishing move. "Pikachu Thunderbolt those vines and electrocute Bulbasaur!"

Pikachu grabbed ahold of the vines that held him and released a strong Thunderbolt that went straight up through the vines and began electrocuting Bulbasaur. After it was done Bulbasaur was smoking a bit and then rolled over, unconscious. Ash smiled and threw a Pokeball at him. The ball hit and sucked Bulbasaur inside. It only rolled twice before 'dinging' and completing the capture.

Ash went up and thanked Pikachu before walking over and picking up Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "Your gonna be one hell of a powerful Pokemon after I'm done with you my friend. If I can I will help you find those poachers and together, we'll take em' down."

He then released Bulbasaur and began healing his wounds along with Pikachu's. Bulbasaur just nodded his head in respect to Ash, showing he was happy to be his Pokemon and thanking Ash for his promise of some day hunting down and crushing the poachers who took his family from him.

...

Ash and his friends were now eating supper that Brock had made after Team Rocket's attack, with Melanie, their Pokemon and the village Pokemon. Bulbasaur was eating with Ash's Pokemon, getting to know his new comrades and the village Pokemon just kept stealing glances at all of Ash's Pokemon.

After they all finished eating and had packed up Ash was just about to return his Pokemon when all of the village Pokemon came up to him. he turned around and looked at them. "Hey guys what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

Oddish answered for all of them by coming up Ash and pointing one of it's leaves at the Pokeballs on Ash's belt and then sweeping it's head leaves over all of the village Pokemon. Ash went wide eyed. "Are you telling me that you ALL want to come with me?!" He asked in shock. His friends and Melanie heard this and walked over.

Oddish and all of the other Pokemon nodded their heads. Ash just looked over at Melanie. "Ummm... Melanie, what do you say about it?"

She looked at the Pokemon assembled before them and saw a fire in their eyes that she never thought she would see in them. She smiled and then looked at Ash. "I never thought I would see Bulbasaur trust another Trainer again. Let alone become their Pokemon. But now he's yours. I never thought that the other Pokemon would have this kind of fire and determination in them before. But you have lit something strong within them Ash. Something that they will only learn to perfect and take to the limit with you as their Trainer. Truthfully I love all of these Pokemon and would it be any other Trainer I would say no. But you Ash have shown just how special of a person you are. You risked your life against Team Rocket earlier just to save Pikachu and a bunch of Pokemon you had only just met. I see all of these Pokemon becoming extremely strong under you if Pikachu is anything to go by. You have my blessing."

Ash smiled and bowed to her gratefully before turning to the Pokemon. "Are you sure this is what you want you guys? I can make you stronger then anything in your wildest dreams but it is going to be hell on earth. Can you all take it?!"

The Pokemon called out in excitement and determination. Ash just smiled and spoke to them one final time. "Alright guys! Just to warn you though: Once I capture you all I am not going to be able to keep you with me right away since I already have six Pokemon with me. You will be transported to my home back in Pallet Town to a safe place called the Oak Laboratory. It's run by a very kind Pokemon Professor named Samuel Oak. He is who gave me Pikachu and is where my other Pokemon are at right now. Training away to get stronger. That is where you will go. I will use my Poke'Dex however and switch you all around with the Pokemon I have on me now so you can all get a chance to train and travel with me. Is that okay?"

The Pokemon called out again, showing it was okay and then Ash pulled out a couple of Pokeballs. One by one each Pokemon came up and let Ash capture them all. Melanie just watched with happy tears in her eyes as all of the Pokemon she had cared so long for finally came around and found a Trainer to trust.

Ash kept a huge smile on his face as he captured each Pokemon. Both Rattata, Paras, Caterpie, Weepinbell, Staryu and Oddish came up and allowed Ash to catch them. The Pokeballs did not even struggle as they 'dinged' and the Pokemon were captured. Melanie let the tears fall as she watched each Pokeball glow white and then disappear in thin air as they were transported to the Oak Lab.

Ash then walked up to Magikarp who was flipping around happily in the water, awaiting his turn. Ash was very excited to see how fast the 'soon to be his' Magikarp would grow and just how powerful he would become as a Gyarados. Ash had no doubt that with his extreme training Magikarp would evolve very fast, making Ash one of the youngest Trainers to own a Gyarados that he knew of. In order for that relationship to work out Ash would first have to build a strong bond with Magikarp so when it evolved into Gyarados it would still care about Ash. He would also have to show his strength as a Trainer so that once Magikarp evolved he also respected and listened to Ash.

He pulled another Pokeball out and tapped Magikarp on the head. Capturing the Pokemon without it even struggling. The ball disappeared a few seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the Oak Lab Professor Oak was having tea with Delia when he got a ding on his computer telling him that one of his Trainers had captured another Pokemon. Professor Oak excused himself and went over to check the computer. He had a feeling the Trainer was Ash. The boy had been catching Pokemon like crazy and Oak wasn't wrong.

The computer showed several catches that Ash had indeed just made. Professor Oak was very impressed when he took in the haul Ash had just acquired and nodded his head proudly. When he saw the image of a Magikarp come across the screen Oak was even more intrigued. _'Now this is very interesting... Ash we both know what Pokemon this will evolve into. I have no doubt you will be successful in raising it. Any other greenhorn Trainer and I would say no... But you Ash I have faith in.'_

Oak walked back into the living area where Delia was and sat back down to continue enjoying his tea. "What was that about Professor?" Delia asked curiously.

The Professor just smiled. "That was actually me getting notified about one of my Trainers capturing another Pokemon. It was quite a few actually and they all belonged to Ash."

Delia smiled proudly at the mention of her son. "He's really going to go far isn't he Professor?" She asked him.

Professor Oak looked at Delia seriously. "My dear I believe that boy is going to be heading for the stars."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends stood on the road that led out of the village. Melanie was standing there seeing them off. "Thanks a lot Melanie, really. For everything." Ash said.

She just smiled kindly. "No problem at all Ash. And thank you for everything you did. Protecting us from Team Rocket and giving the Pokemon I cared for a great future with a great Trainer. I'll be looking rooting for you in the next Pokemon League!" She said still smiling

Ash nodded, shook her hand and then said, "Thanks Melanie and don't worry, all of the Pokemon will be safe with me. I'll make sure they become the best they can be!" He said it with a thumbs up and Melanie just bowed her head to him in thanks. He then let his friends all say their good-byes to Melanie and after the parting words were out of the way Ash and his friends set out again. Letting the road take them to their next adventure, wherever it may be!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time-Skip: Three Days Later)

Ash and his friends had finally made it out of the forest and were now relaxing by a tree in a field that was near the road. "How long until Rolanda Town Brock?" Ash asked.

Brock checked the map. "Well let's see here... I would say another two days and we'll be there. That shortcut we took when you led us through the woods actually did turn out to be a time saver after all."

Ash nodded his head. "Cool. Hey guys I'm gonna-"

"Go train?" Giselle asked him cheekily.

Ash just gave her a goofy grin. "Maybe."

They all laughed and then Ash went into the field a little further and released his Pokemon. At the moment he had with him, Pikachu, (obviously), Mankey, Cleffa, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto. He wanted to keep a space open just in case he ended up catching another Pokemon.

He had been rotating his Pokemon in and out since they left Melanie's cottage and had managed to get all of the Pokemon he obtained there caught up on what training they were going to be doing, their nutrition plans, (which he shared with Professor Oak and Brock), and had ultimately gotten ample training time with all of the Pokemon.

He had scanned each of his new Pokemon with Dexter and had got the complete move set, abilities his Pokemon knew and also what gender they were.

Both of his new Rattata were female. Ash strongly suspected they were sisters because of two reasons. 1: They were extremely close. One never going somewhere without the other. And 2: They both also had the same ability, Guts. They were so identical that Ash actually had to put a pink scarf on one and a purple scarf on the other so he could tell them apart!

Their move sets were pretty impressive and also were also identical. They knew: Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit and Hyper Fang.

Both of the Rattata showed real promise when training and Ash was very pleased with them. Apparently in their short time of being at the Lab and being around Ash's Raticate both Rattata had become attached to him and came to look up to him in a way. Ash decided to send them back to the Lab after he was done teaching them their training schedule so they could stay with Raticate and train with him. Raticate promised Ash that he would work hard with them and still continue his own training so Ash had no problem with it.

Paras was a male, had the ability Effect Spore and knew the moves Scratch, Poisonpowder, Stun Spore and Leech Life.

Ash was very impressed with Paras when it came to his training ethic and combat abilities. Paras was very good at strategy when battling and he always trained himself very hard.

Weepinbell was also a male, had the ability Chlorophyll and knew the moves: Vine Whip, Growth, Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Sweet Scent and Razor Leaf.

Weepinbell was Bulbasaur's sparring partner and was also very motivated when it came to training. Ash had found out that Weepinbell wanted to make a name for itself and the other members of it's evolutionary line since they were often looked over in favor of other, more well known and 'desirable' Pokemon. Ash had a strong feeling that Weepinbell would achieve that goal.

Oddish was a female, also had the ability Chlorophyll and knew the moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent, Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.

Oddish was a very sweet Pokemon. However, she was also very serious about training and could be very fierce when battling. She looked up to Bulbasaur very much and he inspired her to want to become stronger. Ash could see a very bright future for Oddish.

Caterpie was a male, had the ability Shield Dust and knew the moves: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite.

Caterpie, just like the two female Rattata did with Raticate, had really taken a shine to Ash's Butterfree and looked up to him. After Ash had worked with Caterpie on what training program he was going to use, Ash decided to let Caterpie stay with Butterfree under the same conditions he gave Raticate. All in all, Caterpie was just like all of the other former village Pokemon: he wanted to get stronger and he was willing to work as hard as he could on getting there. Ash had also needed to tie different colored scarves on both his Butterfree and his new Caterpie, so when Caterpie finally evolved into Butterfree himself, Ash could tell the difference between the two. His Butterfree wore a yellow scarf and Caterpie wore a green one.

Staryu had the ability Natural Cure and knew the moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Harden, Recover and Camouflage.

Since Staryu and Magikarp were Ash's first Water-Type Pokemon he had Misty give him a few pointers and let Staryu train with Misty's Staryu and Starmie. Ash could say that, without a doubt, Staryu was definitely the strongest village Pokemon besides Bulbasaur. His move set and ability were extremely impressive and Ash was determined to work Staryu incredibly hard since he believed that Staryu could become a very strong Pokemon. It's training ethic was also right up there with the other former village Pokemon, which made training a joy.

Magikarp was a male, had the ability Swift Swim and knew the moves: Tackle, Splash and very much to Ash's surprise, Flail. Since few Magikarp knew that move.

Ash could say with certainty that Magikarp amazed him. The Pokemon trained itself like crazy! Since Magikarp didn't know a lot of moves Ash had him train extremely hard on things such as: Making his Tackle and Flail as powerful as they could be, turning Splash into a move that was actually useful, (By using it as an evasive move. Magikarp would use his tail to perform the move and splash out of the way of incoming attacks), and also work very hard on physical conditioning. Ash would put the special water weights on Magikarp and have him swim for long amounts of time. This worked his stamina and strength. He would also have Magikarp train on dodging several obstacles in the water, thus increasing his agility and speed. This, as well as training with Misty's Goldeen and also Ash's Staryu really helped to work Magikarp hard.

Ash's ultimate goal was to make Magikarp as strong as he could be in this state so when he evolved into Gyarados all of that power and experience would transfer over. The way Ash saw it was, when Magikarp finally evolved into Gyarados his training was going to get so brutal that only by being in his final evolutionary stage could he handle it. That's why he was making Magikarp so strong now. When Ash thought about how strong of a Gyarados he was going to have at some point in the near future Ash almost salivated at the mouth. His goal was to make his future Gyarados as powerful as any Champion's Pokemon and then a little more.

The only problem with having two Water Pokemon was the lack of water to train in while on the road. After instructing Magikarp and Staryu on their very tough training programs he decided to send them to the Lab and let them stay there for now so they had full access to a constant source of water. The Lab's Poke'Fields had many ponds and rivers which meant Magikarp and Staryu would have plenty of water to train in. Luckily, the area that Professor Oak had told Ash all of his Pokemon stayed at together had a very large pond for his Pokemon to work their training in. Something Ash was ecstatic for! He had made Magikarp and Staryu official 'training partners' and that meant they did every form of their training together and sparred every day, several times a day.

The last Pokemon Ash thought about was Bulbasaur. He actually had two abilities: Overgrow and Chlorophyll. Which amazed Ash. He knew the moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Poisonpowder and Sleep Powder.

Bulbasaur was a truly one of a kind Pokemon just like Pikachu. He trained almost as hard as the electric mouse, meaning to the point that he would collapse. Ash was determined to make Bulbasaur the strongest of his species and take vengeance on the Pokemon Poachers that took his family if and when they ever found them. From move training, extreme physical training with body weights on and sparring with Pikachu, Bulbasaur would train like crazy.

Bulbasaur and Pikachu were without a doubt the Pokemon that trained the hardest, borderline unsafe. He and Pikachu had also become fast friends and trained together every day. Their spars would always become very intense and sometimes Ash would have to intervene. Ash had decided to keep Bulbasaur with him all the time like he did Pikachu so the Pokemon could train under his critical eye constantly. Ash knew that eventually Bulbasaur, like Pikachu, would become a true horror to fight in battle with enough experience and training.

One thing Ash did was have Pikachu and Bulbasaur attack each other relentlessly with their most powerful attacks and whoever was getting attacked would just stand there and take it. It was sort of like type disadvantage training only this form of take-the-attack training was entirely about teaching his Pokemon to, as weird as it sounded, learn to revel in the pain of battle. This form of training Ash actually had all of his Pokemon do, but Pikachu and Bulbasaur did it to much more extreme levels.

This kind of training was a deadly weapon for battling. If a Pokemon learned to take the pain of battle with nothing more than a smile and a shrug then you would become nightmare opponents. Ash just made sure to monitor his Pokemon when they trained like this and always had medical supplies nearby just in case.

An hour later Ash and his Pokemon returned to the others exhausted and soaked in sweat. Ash's Pokemon instantly charged towards where Brock was laying out some water and Pokemon food. Brock saw the ravenous and parched Pokemon coming towards him and tried to get out of the way only to be bowled over and then trampled as they attacked their food and water.

Brock just lay there twitching. Thanking Arceus that Ash didn't have any large Pokemon yet.

Ash limped over towards Giselle and Misty and crashed on the ground beside them, grabbing his water bottle and hydrating himself. Giselle got a devious smile on her face as she saw an oppurtunity she just couldn't pass up. Crawling up to Ash, she sat down on the ground near him and then took his head and gently laid it on her lap. He looked at her in confusion and she just smiled at him. "It's not good to lay down on such uneven ground Ash. You could hurt your neck by laying like that. Besides, isn't this much more comfortable?"

Ash just smiled at her. He wasn't an imbecile, he knew what she was doing and just smirked to himself. "Well thank you sweetie. And your right." He said as he got more comfortable in her lap. "This is much more comfortable."

Giselle blushed a little, smiled at him and began running her fingers through his hair absently. Misty just looked at the scene with something akin to what looked a mixture of jealousy, disgust and anger on her face before looking away.

Ten minutes later Ash and his friends returned their Pokemon and then set off again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking for only about half and hour before they came to large clearing that the road passed through. Ash was looking all around for any new Pokemon and suddenly Pikachu tapped him on the head. "What is it buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as he pointed to a spot on the left side of the road. Ash followed his Pokemon's direction and looked towards the nearby forest. What he saw made his jaw nearly drop open as he stopped walking in mid stride, causing Brock to bump into him.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked as he and the rest of them stopped walking as well.

Ash pointed ahead and they all followed his gaze. What they saw also shocked them. Sitting on a large rock near the border of the forest was a Charmander. Ash started walking towards it, followed by his friends.

They neared the Charmander and it just eyed them warily. "What's a Charmander doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Misty asked confused.

"I don't know." Brock answered her. "Maybe it's waiting on something."

"Or someone." Giselle offered.

Ash looked at the Charmander and smiled. "Hey pal what are you doing out here all alone huh?"

The Pokemon just continued to look at Ash and his friends with that same wary gaze. However, he didn't run anyway, which was odd. The three starters of Kanto were very rare Pokemon and anytime they saw Trainers they were known to run. Ash suddenly had a theory. "I think it's possible that this Charmander has a Trainer." He said with mild disappointment.

"What makes you say that Ash?" Misty asked him.

Ash just backed away from the Pokemon. "Well for one: If it was a wild Pokemon most likely it would have either tried to flee or attack when it saw us. This Charmander did neither. Clearly it's used to seeing humans and being around them. However, it's looking at us with unsureness and wariness. I'm taking this to mean that Charmander probably has a Trainer since it seems used to humans but it's wary of us because it doesn't know if we are going to try and capture it or not."

His friends looked amazed with Ash's insight and then Giselle asked. "But why is it here then?"

Ash just shook his head. "I don't know. It's probably waiting here on command from it's trainer for some reason."

"We should probably leave it in peace now to wait for it's Trainer then." Brock said.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah let's go. It's a shame really... You don't see Charmanders often. I would have liked to get to know it more... Maybe even see if it wanted to join the team." He sighed. "Ohh well. It's probably a great Pokemon and I'm sure it's Trainer is very proud of it. I just hope he comes back soon... I would never leave my Pokemon anywhere like this without me with them. You never know what could happen."

Brock nodded his head in understanding. "Well Ash not everyone is as devoted to their Pokemon as you are."

"Or as overprotective!" Giselle teased.

Ash just laughed. "Yeah I guess your right!"

They all began walking away as Ash turned to Charmander one last time. "See ya around Charmander. Take care okay?"

He then followed his friends as they continued their way down the road. Little did Ash know that Charmander had heard what he said about him probably being a great Pokemon and also about how Ash would never leave one of his Pokemon alone like his own Trainer had.

Charmander just looked towards the sky and cooed out sadly. "Char..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends had run across a Pokemon Center a little further down the road and had decided to stop and stay there for the evening.

Ash had just finished giving his Pokemon to Chansey to heal up since Nurse Joy was apparently out and then went to join his friends at a nearby table. He sat down beside Giselle and he stared out the window. Rain had begun to fall in torrents and Ash was getting worried about Charmander. He looked across the table at Brock. "Hey Brock do you think that Charmander's Trainer ever picked it up?" He asked with worry clear in his voice.

Brock looked worried as well. "I don't know Ash, I hope so. Otherwise..." He paused for a second. "We all know what happens if a Charmander's tail flame is put out."

Ash just shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yeah I know..."

All of a sudden they heard a couple of Trainers at a nearby table laughing and another Trainer talking to them while he also laughed. "Wow Damian you have so many Pokemon!" One of his buddies said. They were all looking at a large collection of Pokeballs that apparently belonged to the guy named Damian that were laid out on the table in front of them.

"Yeah Damian pretty impressive!" The another guy said.

Damian just nodded his head. "Yeah it is pretty impressive ain't it? I'm just a great Trainer what can I say!"

"Hey Damian didn't you used to have a Charmander as well?" Another one of his friends asked.

Damion just shrugged. "Yeah I used to..."

Ash instantly came to attention when he heard this. So did his friends.

Damian continued. "It was so weak though it lost every battle we ever fought! I got so tired of dealing with it that I left the wimp on a rock in the forest and told it I would come back for it. It's probably still back there waiting for me the little idiot hahahaha!"

Damian began laughing followed by his cronies. Brock looked over at Ash quickly and saw nothing but pure and unrivaled fury in his eyes. After seeing what happened in Mt. Moon Brock knew that Ash, plus being mad, equaled very bad things so he quickly got up from the table.

He looked at Ash. "Just calm down Ash I'll take care of this!" He said quickly. He then made his way over to Damian's table as Misty got up as well. She looked to Giselle and said, "Giselle please stay with Ash and try to keep him calm okay? We don't need him blowing his top right now."

She looked confused but Misty just waved her hand. "I'll tell you later just... Please okay?"

The girl merely nodded her head still looking confused. "Yeah sure Misty."

Misty smiled. "Thanks." She said as she went to join Brock. Giselle turned back to Ash who was breathing hard and had his gaze twisted in anger. She could have sworn that she saw a faint blue glow surrounding him but she just dismissed it and took his hand in hers. She started rubbing it soothingly while talking to him softly. "It's okay Ash just please calm down now alright? Brock and Misty will take care of it so just calm down." She kept talking to him comfortingly as she continued to rub his hand.

Damian was still laughing when Brock and Misty came to the table. Damian saw them standing there and said rudely, "What do you two want?"

Brock just looked at him and said coldly. "Is that your Charmander we saw on the way here that was sitting on that rock waiting for it's Trainer?"

Damian just snorted. "And what if it is? It's none of your business wanker!" (A/N: Remember he has like a British accent)

Brock reached across the table and grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him up off of his feet a little. "That Charmander has been out there waiting for you all day! Now it's out there in a thunderstorm and if it's tail flame goes out then it'll die! Go and get it!" He said angrily.

"What kind of Trainer are you anyway?!" Misty said with equal anger in her voice. "Nobody with a heart leaves a Pokemon, let alone their own Pokemon, all alone like you did! The fact that you would abandon your Pokemon is bad enough, but to leave it out in a thunderstorm like this is just sick!"

Damian merely motioned to someone out of view and then suddenly Misty was lifted off of the ground by one of his cronies and Brock was tackled to the ground by the other two, making him drop Damian.

The one guy just held Misty by her underarms and the other two held Brock, one on each arm. Damian smoothed back out his vest and then walked up to Brock. Everyone else in the Center was just looking at the scene with baited breath, hoping someone would end this. Nurse Joy had to step out from the Center for awhile to go check on some Pokemon in the forest nearby that one Trainer said was injured so she still wasn't around.

Damian flipped his hair and got in Brock's face. "Now let me tell you something wanker... That Charmander is pathetic and if it dies then I see it like this... he got what he deserves for being so damn weak!"

He suddenly reared back and punched Brock in the gut, making him double over and gasp for air. He then pulled Brock by up to face him and said, "If you ever question me on how I deal with nuisance Pokemon again I'll make you wish you never met me! Understand?!"

'WHAM!' He punched Brock in the face hard, the guys holding Brock let him go and let him fall to the ground. Damian then turned to Misty. "Now what do we do with you darlin'?"

Before he could take one step closer to Misty everyone suddenly heard a loud 'CRASH!' From the other side of the room. They all looked to the source and saw Ash standing up from the table. He had flipped the whole thing over the seats that Brock and Misty were sitting at and was now standing there breathing heavily. His eyes started glowing an electric blue and the usually faint blue glow that Brock and Misty had seen in Mt. Moon when he was fighting Team Rocket was now taking the form of a thick blue shroud surrounding Ash's entire body and swirling around him violently like raging waves in an unsettled sea.

Giselle was in her seat looking at Ash with wide eyes as was everyone else in the Center. The lights began flickering in the Center on and off and the fire that was in the fire grate was dimming. The air became thick and hard to breath and the atmosphere seemed to darken.

Ash slowly, almost as if he were levitating, walked over to Damian and his gang. Damian backed away with fear in his eyes and shouted to his thugs, "What are you all doing standing around for?! Stop that nutter!"

One of the ones who was holding Brock earlier started to charge Ash. The enraged boy made a growling sound and as soon as the other guy came up on him to throw a punch Ash just caught the punch in mid-air and began squeezing it.

The other boy cried out in pain as Ash continued to squeeze and forced the boy to his knees. He reared back and then punched the boy in the face with so much force he sailed back ten feet and smashed into the wall.

Damion's other two cronies charged Ash at once. Right as they were about to attack him Ash flashed in front of them with incredible speed speed and kicked one boy with a powerful side kick, sending flying back into the opposite wall. Ash then turned in mid-air and grabbed the other guys face just as he got close enough.

Ash simply stepped forward and pushed the boy's face directly into the ground with a sickening 'crunch'. He stood up with anger and what almost seemed like malice still blazing in his eyes. The electric blue energy that surrounded Ash's body and glazed his eyes over seemed to dance around him with an angry and fierce will of it's own.

He slowly stalked up to Damian who was now backed into a corner and stopped in front of him. He looked down at the cowering and whimpering boy with fury in his eyes and grabbed him by his throat. He lifted him up by one arm and pinned the boy to the wall. He finally spoke for the first time and his voice sounded dark, cold and ominous. Almost as though it wasn't entirely his own.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRAINER! A HUMAN BEING EVEN! THAT POKEMON HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL DAY LONG AND NOW HE IS OUT THERE IN A RAGING THUNDERSTORM! IF THE RAIN PUTS HIS TAIL FLAME OUT THEN HE WILL DIE! YOU CALL HIM WEAK BECAUSE HE NEVER WON A BATTLE! YOUR THE WEAK ONE! A PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE LIKE YOU COULD NEVER HOPE TO RAISE ANY POKEMON!"

Ash tightened his grip on the boy's throat as the energy swirled around him faster and even more furiously, making the boy gasp for air.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ANY POKEMON YOUR OWN AND FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU NEVER WILL AGAIN! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE OF IT!"

Ash then threw Damian to the ground and grabbed ahold of his hands, pressing the boy's palms to Ash's own. The energy around Ash began swirling around even wilder and the color began turning an even darker blue in color. It started channeling down Ash's arms into his hands and then into Damian's own hands. A blue colored smoke began steaming from Damian's hands as they were intertwined with Ash's making the boy scream out in agonizing pain.

When it was over Damian just laid there on the ground with his hands smoking like they were on fire. His eyes were watering as he sobbed. "W-what did you do to me?!" He asked in pure terror while still cringing in pain.

Ash spoke in that same dark and cold voice. "I HAVE CURSED YOUR LIFE AURA: FROM THIS DAY ON YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH ANOTHER POKEBALL OR POKEMON EVER AGAIN. IF YOU DO THEN YOU WILL FEEL PAIN IN YOUR HANDS LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE! THIS IS ARCEUS'S WILL AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE!" As Ash said this a loud clap of thunder sounded in the sky high above the Pokemon Center.

Ash then looked down at the whimpering boy before him again. "DAMIAN ATARO... THE JUDGEMENT OF ARCEUS HAS BEEN PLACED UPON YOU AND YOU SHALL NOW CARRY THIS CURSE UNTIL THE DAY YOU HAVE COME TO TRULY REDEEM YOURSELF AND MAKE AMENDS FOR THE SELFISH AND THOUGHTLESS WAYS IN WHICH YOU HAVE TREATED BOTH HUMANS AND POKEMON ALIKE. SHOULD YOU EVER ATTEMPT TO RAISE ANOTHER POKEBALL BEFORE THAT TIME OR TOUCH ANOTHER POKEMON YOU SHALL KNOW THE MEANING OF TRUE SUFFERING! AND SHOULD YOU EVER BRING HARM TO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING AGAIN, YOU SHALL KNOW OUR WRATH!"

Damian just nodded his head violently in understanding before he got up from the floor and took off running out of the Pokemon Center. His cronies got up from where they had been laying and took off after Damian just as terrified.

The energy around Ash began to fade a little, going back to a faint blue glow, and his eyes weren't blazing with as much ferocity. He walked over to Brock and helped the stunned teenager up to his feet. Misty, Giselle, who had been holding Pikachu in her arms, also walked over to them, cautiously at first.

Ash then spoke in a much calmer but still not entirely his own voice. "Are you okay my friend?"

Brock just looked at Ash in shock and nodded his head dumbly. "Good. Thank you for standing up to them, it was a very brave thing to do Brock." Ash said kindly. A complete contrast to what they all heard him sound like earlier.

He then looked to both girls. "Do not fear me my friends all is well." He then turned around towards the door. "I am going to find that Charmander. Stay here and make sure Damian does not return. When Nurse Joy arrives explain to her what happened but omit the parts about me. Give her all of his Pokeballs then. I'm sure after she hears the story she will be more than pleased to notify the Pokemon League and have them revoke his license as a Pokemon Trainer. I'm sure they will be able to find suitable Trainers for his Pokemon if they so wish to serve another Trainer or they may decide to be set free. Either way my friends please stay here."

He then looked to Pikachu and held out his arm. "I need your assistance my friend."

Pikachu just nodded his head and jumped to Ash's shoulder. Even in the state Ash was in now Pikachu still seemed to just fit with him perfectly. Almost like a picture. Ash's friends nodded their heads and then Giselle walked up to him. "Ash please be careful out there okay?" She said with worry in her voice. She was scared at first when Ash went off but she understood why he did. Damian was a creep that needed to be stopped and that's what Ash did. Giselle had a strong feeling that Ash wasn't normal when she first met him and now she knew why. She wasn't scared of him. She knew that Ash was a very kind person that just loved Pokemon dearly. If anything it made her like him even more than she already did.

He smiled at her. "Do not worry Giselle I will be fine." He then turned and ran out the door of the Center, intent on finding Charmander.

XXXXXXXX

Ash ran through the pouring rain as fast as he could. The strange energy around Ash was still lightly cloaking him, keeping the boy warm from the cold showers that was pelting him. The wind was fierce and lighting cracked across the sky. Pikachu was hold ing onto Ash's shoulder tightly as he continued to run.

Eventually he began nearing the area where they saw Charmander earlier in the day and when he did he started hearing what sounded like angry squawking. Ash looked to Pikachu and then took off running faster towards the sound.

When he made it to the little clearing Ash saw Charmander laying down on the same rock as before. He was holding a large leaf over himself, more specifically his tail flame, to keep it from going out in the rain.

He was crouching down low and trying to defend himself from a bunch of angry Spearow that were attacking him. Ash took immediate action. "Pikachu Thunderbolt and scare those Spearow away!" He shouted.

Pikachu jumped onto the ground and then released a powerful Thunderbolt that struck near the Spearow, scaring them and making the Pokemon fly away.

Ash ran up to Charmander and checked on him. The flame on his tail was dangerously low and he didn't look well. In fact, Ash doubted that Charmander even knew Ash was here. Not wasting a second, Ash took off the jacket of his track suite and wrapped it around Charmander. He then turned around and started running back towards the Pokemon Center.

Ash ran through the storm with Charmander cradled safely against his chest. As he ran Ash started to feel very fatigued. And also, for some strange reason, lightheaded... like he was coming back to himself in a sense. The blue energy around him had pretty much left and his eyes were now back to normal.

He began to really feel the weather taking it's toll on him and the weakness getting worse. He wouldn't stop though, he had to get to the Pokemon Center to save Charmander's life. To Ash that was all that mattered.

He saw the lights of the Center in the distance and just ran faster.

...

Inside the Pokemon Center Giselle was pacing back and forth frantically. "What if somethings happened to him?!" She fretted.

Brock and Misty were sitting in chairs near the door and also looked worried. "I'm sure he's fine Giselle, Ash is tough. Just give him a little more time." Brock said.

Before she could say anything the door to the center burst open. They all whipped around and saw Ash standing there dripping wet with Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder also soaked and Charmander wrapped in Ash's track suit jacket.

"Hey guys..." Ash said in his normal voice. He stumbled forward. "Char-Charmander needs some... Help... Please..." He laid Charmander in Brock's arms and then stumbled forward a little more before collapsing to the floor.

"ASH!" Giselle yelled as she ran forward and knelt by his side. She rolled him over and cradled him in her arms as she looked at the other two. "What's wrong with him?! Somebody get help!"

Misty took off to find Nurse Joy who had arrived shortly after Ash had left. Brock knelt by Ash and checked his pulse and breathing. "He's okay Giselle. Just really exhausted most likely. I don't know what that energy is that surrounds Ash when he gets like that but if it allows him to do things like he did earlier then I imagine the toll it takes on his body has to be intense. He probably just needs rest but Nurse Joy will know."

Giselle nodded and looked at Ash who was out cold. "Be okay Ash..." She whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Ash awoke sometime later in a bed that he did not recognize. He looked around and noticed that he was inside of a room in the Pokemon Center. He saw that Pikachu was also laying at the foot of his bed. He started to move around a little and when the Pokemon felt Ash stir, Pikachu got up and looked at Ash. Seeing his Trainer awake the Pikachu got an excited look on his face and then jumped onto Ash and started cuddling against his cheek. "Pika Pi!" He said happily.

Ash just laughed and hugged Pikachu close. "Hey buddy I'm glad to see you to!" He put Pikachu down and asked him, "Where is everyone Pi?"

Pikachu started gesturing towards the door. "Pikachu Pika Pika Chu Pika Pi."

Ash just nodded. "Lobby. Gotcha." He then groaned. "Aghhh Pikachu what happened?"

That's when memories of yesterday all rushed back to him at one time. He clutched his head in pain as an instant headache took over.

He went to sit up fast and instantly wished he hadn't. His whole body felt like it weighed a ton and he felt fatigued. He laid back down in the bed and took a moment to collect himself. He then slowly got up and swung his legs over the bed. He gingerly stood and walked to the foot of the bed where his track suit was and put it on. Pikachu watching him carefully all the while.

After he was done and his body felt a tiny bit better Ash turned to Pikachu. "Come on pal let's go." He said.

Pikachu nodded happily and jumped onto Ash's shoulder gently. Ash then left his room and walked down to the lobby of the Center slowly. His first and only goal was to know how Charmander was doing because he couldn't remember anything clearly after Damian hitting Brock and going for Misty. There were a few staggered memories here and there... But they were foggy and Ash wanted some clarification on what happened. He remembered running Charmander back to the Center through the storm and then collapsing but that was it.

He finally made it to the lobby and saw all of his friends sitting around a nearby table. When they saw Ash they all called out to him. Well... Giselle actually threw herself on him making Ash yelp silently in pain as he hugged her back. Taking comfort from her scent.

When she backed off she looked at Ash concerned. "How are you feeling Ash?"

Ash just sat down at a nearby table and sighed. "Physically I'm fine just a little tired... Mentally though, I can't remember much of anything after Damian hitting you Brock... After that it's just fragments of memories."

All three of his friends shared a look and then Misty spoke. "You don't remember anything Ash? At all?"

He just shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Giselle sat down beside Ash and took his hand. "Ash... You better prepare yourself." Brock said as he sat down at Ash's table. Misty followed suit and sat down as well.

"Okay Ash... This is what happened..." Brock began

...

"So you mean to tell me that I did all of that?!" Ash said in utter shock.

Giselle tightened her grip on Ash's hand. "There's nothing wrong with you Ash so please don't even think that okay?"

"Yeah Ash that guy was cruel and didn't deserve to have any Pokemon at all. What you did was what needed to be done!" Misty said firmly.

Ash just sat there still stunned. " I CURSED him?! I made him unable to ever touch a Pokeball or Pokemon again?! How did I even do that?!" He asked with a completely shocked look on his face.

"I don't know Ash." Brock said. "But somehow when you get mad like you did earlier that energy overtakes your body and does weird things to you. It happened at Mt. Moon as well but that was nothing compared to two nights ago. You were possessed by it."

"Yeah but the weird thing was that you weren't evil or anything. You did what you did to Damian because you were passing some kind of 'judgement' on him. That's what you said. Something about 'the judgement of Arceus'. And you only attacked him and his goon friends." Giselle said.

"We don't know what... Or really even who Arceus is but that is what you kept talking about." Misty said with an equally confused expression on her face.

Brock explained before Ash could. "Arceus is said to be the creator of all things. The 'God Pokemon'. It's said to have strong ties to the Sinnoh region but not a lot is known about the Pokemon besides the little bit you will read in some books about it. Who knows, maybe what Ash experiences when he goes through his 'spells' is tied to Arceus in some way. It's said to be just a myth but... Maybe not."

Ash decided not to explain to his friends his very strong connection to the very much real GODDESS of all Pokemon. He didn't feel the time was right yet. Instead he just said, "Yeah I guess your right guys... Still I- WAIT DID YOU SAY TWO NIGHTS AGO?! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS?!"

Brock just nodded his head. "Yeah two days. Apparently when you go through that... Experience, your body get's massively drained."

Ash just sat there for a little while in silence before speaking again. "Well how about Charmander? Is he okay?"

Before his friends could answer him they heard a soft voice say, "He will be just fine Mr. Ketchum!"

They all turned to see Nurse Joy walking up to them. "Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed happily. "What happened with him?"

Nurse Joy just smiled. "Well he was in pretty bad shape when you got him here but he made a full recovery with no problems whatsoever!"

Ash just breathed in and sighed out in relief. The kind nurse then continued. "And young man I just want to say thank you. Your friends told me about what happened with that boy Damian and his friends. Needless to say I was only to happy to call the Pokemon League on him. They have revoked his Trainers license and are sending an agent out at the end of the week to collect his Pokemon that we have here."

Ash looked concerned. "What will happen to his Pokemon nurse?"

She smiled reassuringly again. "No worries Ash! They are going to give them the option to either get new Trainers or be released into the wild. Either way all of the Pokemon are going to be taken care of and made happy no matter what!"

Ash smiled. "Good I'm happy for them." He then paused for a moment. "Umm is there anyway I can see Charmander nurse? Please?"

She smiled brightly again. "Of course you may Ash! I happen to know that Charmander will be very happy to see the person that saved his life. Ever since he woke up he has been restless, like he was looking for you. I think he saw you pass out and was worried about you."

"How do you know that he isn't looking for Damian?" Ash asked confused.

Giselle just snickered. "Ash... Have you noticed something weird about the top half of your track suit yet?"

Ash looked down and seemed shocked. He was wearing a black sweatshirt instead of his track suits jacket. "I'm wearing a sweat shirt? Man I really must have been out of it this morning not to notice!" He said as he laughed.

Giselle just giggled and Brock, Misty and Joy laughed as well. "What a minute..." Ash said as he thought more about it. "Where is my jacket and... MY POKEBALLS!" He began freaking out again until Brock stopped him with a raised hand. "Relax Ash! Your Pokemon are all fine. We knew that you would have been upset about not getting to train your Pokemon while you were out of it, so we took your Pokeballs and let your Pokemon out to train everyday just like you do. Though we didn't train with them like a certain mad man we know." Brock finished with a friendly insult to his friend.

"Yeah Ash you would have been proud." Misty said. "As soon as we let them out the first day and explained to them what was going on they went straight to training and Pikachu lead them! It was amazing! They were worried about you but Pikachu really marshaled them together. Bulbasaur too. "

Ash looked at Pikachu. "Thanks pal. Your the best! Bulbasaur too!"

Pikachu just rubbed the back of his head. "Pi Pikachu..." He said embarrassed.

Ash then looked to his friends. "Thanks a lot guys that... Really means a lot."

They just smiled and nodded their heads at Ash. "No problem Ash." Brock said.

"Yeah Ash any time!" Misty chorused.

Giselle just looked at Ash. "Yeah Ash anything you need we'll be there... Just tell m- us okay?" She said with a small blush on her face.

Ash just smiled at her and his friends. Nurse Joy then spoke. "As for your jacket Ash... You brought Charmander here wrapped up in it and he has been holding onto it since he woke up. No one can get it away from him."

Ash smiled. "Well then let's go. I'll see if I can work my magic and get it back!"

He stood up and followed the nurse back into the infirmary, followed by Misty, Giselle and Brock. Nurse Joy took them to a room and then stood aside. "Here we are Ash! You are free to go inside and see Charmander." She said with her trademark smile.

Ash turned to look at his friends. "Go on Ash. We'll wait here." Brock said. The girls nodded. Ash turned around and then stepped inside.

When he entered the room he looked towards middle of the room and saw Charmander laying there in a recovery capsule, curled up in his jacket, fast asleep. Ash smiled softly at the scene and then walked over and sat beside the capsule while he waited for Charmander to wake up.

A few minutes later Ash saw his jacket move and turned to see Charmander waking up. Ash was ecstatic to see that Charmander's tail flame was now burning a large and healthy orange/red color.

Upon the Pokemon waking up and seeing Ash sitting there he immediately brightened up like a light bulb and called out happily. "Charmander Char!"

Ash smiled warmly at the Fire-Type Pokemon. "Hey there Charmander how're you feeling?"

The Pokemon smiled happily and called out. "Charmander Char Char!"

Ash just shrugged. "Hey you don't need to thank me Charmander. I did what I did because I care and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I'm really sorry Damian did that to you..."

Charmander got a sad look on his face. "Charmander..." He said solemnly. "Char Char mander Char Charmander..."

Ash just shook his head vigorously. "No Charmander it's not your fault either! Damian is a cruel and vain person that doesn't deserve to have any Pokemon period! That's why I... Did something that will keep him from ever having anything to do with Pokemon ever again."

Charmander looked up at Ash with surprise and a little bit of anger in his eyes thinking that Ash had did something bad to his trainer. Ash just sighed. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped he could channel it willingly. "Charmander... I think you really need to see something okay? I'm going to try and show you my memories of when I... Took care of Damian. I just need to touch you. Is that okay?" He asked.

Charmander nodded his head and then Ash stretched his hand out towards Charmander, praying to Arceus that this worked. The mark on Ash's hand began to show as he focused on it's power. It began to glow an even brighter white as Ash neared Charmander and when he finally touched the Pokemon the connection was complete.

Instantly, Ash started feeding memories of that entire night to Charmander as the Pokemon eagerly excepted them into his mind. As it got to the parts where Damian was denouncing Charmander as his the Pokemon winced. Painful memory after painful memory was fed to Charmander and all he could do was watch them.

Ash let his heart go out to the Pokemon and felt a fresh wave of hate for Damian come rushing back to him as he felt Charmander's pain.

After the memories had ended Charmander sat down looking terribly depressed. Ash placed a hand on the small Pokemon's shoulder, making him look at Ash. "Charmander you are very upset right now and are undoubtedly feeling betrayed. The only thing I can say to you is this: Instead of feeling worthless and like your no good let this make you better, don't let it tear you down! Use this experience and this pain to make yourself stronger. You are a great Pokemon I know you are, now prove it! But to Damian, too yourself!"

Charmander looked at Ash for a little while and then nodded his head firmly and called out, "Charmander!"

Ash smiled at the Pokemon and then shifted a little in his seat before talking to the Pokemon again. "Charmander... You are a really special Pokemon that any Trainer would be so lucky to call their own. I know I would and that's why that..." Ash stopped for a second, wondering how to continue."Look I know that you may not want anything else to do with Trainers ever again but... If you would like to then you are more than welcome to come with me and join my team."

Charmander looked shock. "I promise that I will make you stronger than you can possibly imagine Charmander. If you are willing to work very hard then I will make you great! I can promise you that."

Charmander looked thoughtful for a little bit. "I'll let you think about it Charmander. If you don't then I totally understand. I would be ecstatic if you wanted to and I would except you with open arms. Me and all of my Pokemon."

Ash got up and touched Charmander on the head. "Get some rest buddy." Before he could leave Charmander called out to him. Ash turned around and saw Charmander holding Ash's jacket out to him. He smiled and took it. "Thanks Charmander." He slipped the sweatshirt off and then put on his jacket.

He then turned around and left the room, leaving Charmander to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends were all packed up and ready to leave the Center. It was still mid-morning so they could probably make it to Rolanda Town by nightfall. Ash swung his pack over his shoulders and looked towards the infirmary for any sign of Charmander. When he didn't see him Ash just sighed. "Well... I guess he didn't want to come after all. Can't really say I blame him. I just hope he finds happiness... Still, he would have been one hell of a Pokemon!"

Giselle looked at Ash with sympathy and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Brock just placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Charmander may have decided not to come with you Ash but I know he's grateful to you. If you hadn't saved him from that storm then he would have died. You gave Charmander another chance at life Ash, you did a good thing."

Ash smiled at his friend. "Yeah your right Brock. I just wish him well on whatever he does."

After that they all grabbed their packs and then left the Center.

...

They hadn't been walking long before they heard something. "Char Charmander Char!"

Ash and his friends turned around and saw Charmander running to catch up with them. He finally caught up and then stood in front of Ash with a Pokeball in his hands. Ash looked at Charmander and smiled at him. "Hey there Charmander what are you doing out here?"

Charmander just laid the Pokeball he was holding down on the ground and then stepped back and looked at. Ash seemed confused and then Brock said, "Maybe... maybe that Pokeball is Charmander's? You know, Damian's Pokeball."

Ash looked back at Charmander, who was staring at the Pokeball in disgust. They all then watched in amazement as Charmander backed a good distance away and then ran towards the Pokeball. He jumped in the air and then came down on top of the Pokeball hard with his head. The Pokeball couldn't take the force and instantly was crushed under the impact.

When Charmander stood back up the Pokeball was in pieces. The Pokemon then opened his mouth and fired a hot and strong looking Ember attack at the pieces of the ball. When he was done all that was left of the Pokeball was ashes.

Charmander stepped back and nodded in satisfaction before walking up to Ash. He stood in front of Ash and smiled happily at him. "Charmander Char!"

Ash seemed confused. "Uhhh Charmander... Why exactly did you destroy your Pokeball?"

Charmander just started pointing to the Pokeballs on Ash's side. "Charmander!"

It took him a moment but Ash eventually figured out why Charmander did what he did. "Charmander... Do you want to join my team?" He asked hopefully.

The Pokemon smiled even wider and nodded his head. "Charmander Char Char!" He called out happily.

Ash smiled brightly and then looked up at Pikachu. "Well pal whadya say? Can he join the team?"

Pikachu gave Charmander a thumbs up and called out, "Pika Pika Chu Pika!"

Ash then pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright then Charmander. Welcome to the family!"

Charmander called out excitedly and then jumped towards the Pokeball that Ash just threw. The device opened up and sucked the Pokemon inside of it while Charmander was in mid-air. It floated back and landed in Ash's hands where it then 'dinged' in the sign of a successful capture without even a wobble.

Ash grinned from ear to ear and turned back to his friends. "Another teammate guys!"

They all smiled happily at their friend. "I'm happy for you Ash. See? Charmander really was grateful for what you did for him and grew to really like you." Brock said.

"Yes Ash what Charmander did just now was amazing and showed just how much of an effect you had on him." Misty added.

"Yeah Ash take this is as a sign of just how great of a person and Trainer you are. Charmander saw something special in you just like you did in him. I am so happy for you Ash! If anyone deserved this you did!" Giselle said as she came up and hugged his arm.

Ash smiled at his friends as he threw Charmander's Pokeball in the air and then caught it. "Thanks a ton guys... You really are great friends."

Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Your a great friend Ash. You stepped in to defend Misty and I from Damian. Thank you for that."

"Yeah Ash thanks... That really was amazing what you did." Misty said with a slight blush on her face that Giselle saw and caused her to hug Ash's arm even tighter and send a silent 'he's mine!' To the other girl with a hard glare. Misty just glared back at her.

Ash put the Pokeball away and then said, "Well guys, let's head out! Rolanda Town is only a few hours away and I'm anxious for my next gym battle!"

With that said Misty and Giselle ended their glaring session and fell in step behind Ash and Brock as they took off down the road. The only thing on the young hero's mind was just how blessed by Arceus he was to have such great friends and Pokemon by his side. He looked to the horizon and smiled to himself. He was ready for whatever came his way and he knew it.

XXXXXXXXX

(Time-Skip: The Next Day)

"Charmander use Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Charmander rushed forward and clashed heads with Bulbasaur. The two of them struggled back and forth in a battle of strength. Suddenly they heard, "PIKACHU!"

Charmander and Bulbasaur jumped out of the way just as Pikachu slammed an Iron Tail into the ground they were just standing on. The three Pokemon backed away from each other, breathing heavily and very scuffed up and just glared at one another. The three of them then launched back into fighting with one another. Bulbasaur attacking with Razor Leaf, Charmander with Ember and Pikachu with Thunderbolt.

Ash's other Pokemon stood outside of the forested clearing they were all in, also heavily scuffed up from their own training, along with Brock, Misty, Giselle and all of their Pokemon as they watched the three Pokemon continue fighting viciously.

Ash stood near the middle of the clearing, watching with critical eyes as his Pokemon battled it out. Finally, the three Pokemon hit one another with each of their strongest attacks and were launched backwards and sent skidding through the ground to opposite ends of the clearing.

Ash stepped up and called out to them. "Great job guys bring it in!" He looked to his other Pokemon. "You to everybody! Come on!"

Ash's Pokemon all came up to him. Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charmander were side by side, smiling and talking in Poke'Speech to each other as they limped in. They were scuffed up the worst out of all of Ash's Pokemon and were breathing heavily but they looked excited and had a wild fire in their eyes regardless.

When they finally made it to Ash he began using some healing supplies on each of his Pokemon in turn. After he was done Ash told them all how proud he was of them and how great their training went today before sending them over to Brock to eat and relax.

Ash then went over and collapsed near Giselle. Exhausted from his own training. He went to lay his head on her lap but she held her hand up. "Ash... What did I tell you that you have to do first BEFORE you even THINK about laying on me?!" She scolded.

Ash just sighed and then went over to his water bottle. He took off the top part of his track suit and laid it over a nearby branch to dry from the sweat that was soaked into it. He then took the water bottle and started pouring it over his head and upper body, cleaning himself of the sweat that was covering his body.

When he was done cleaning himself Ash looked over at Giselle again and put his arms out in an exaggerated fashion. "Better?" He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Giselle just nodded her head satisfied and patted her lap. Ash smiled and said in a playful and excited tone, "Alrightyyy then sweetie that's what I'm talking about!"

He settled himself onto her lap comfortably with his head and smiled at her. "Arceus your comfortable! Not even a pillow is this nice!"

Giselle just giggled and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Ohh hush up Mr. Ketchum and just relax!"

He smiled at her charmingly again. "Yes Ms. Seiyo. Whatever you say!"

Giselle smiled down at him and then began running her fingers through his hair again as she laid her head back against the tree she was leaning on and closed her eyes.

Misty stared at the two with undisguised jealousy in her eyes and then just looked away. Brock looked at the two and smiled. He then turned to Misty. "She really likes him." He said.

Misty just nodded. "Yeah she does... I wonder how Ash feels about her?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say Misty. Ash is a tough guy to read. Maybe he does, he knows."

Misty just sighed and went back to reading a book she had on Water Pokemon. Ash was feeling drowsy while laying in Giselle's lap. His body was tired from his intense workouts and Giselle's lap was very comfortable. He looked over at his Pokemon and felt a huge rush of pride for them. Especially Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

The three of them were sitting down relaxing while they talked amongst themselves animatedly. They had become fast friends and trained together everyday. Ash was amazed at just how well the three of them not only worked together when they trained and how well their teamwork battling was but also how well they got along.

Ash could actually see his own dream team being built right before his eyes, starting with those three. Whoever was foolish enough to say that Pokemon like Charmander and Bulbasaur were useless were fools.

Charmander had a burning desire to become stronger and trained extremely hard every time they trained. Ash had scanned Charmander with Dexter and learned that he had the ability Blaze and knew the moves: Scratch and Ember.

He was every bit as dedicated as Ash's other Pokemon was and he was proud of him.

After they were all done resting and had packed up everything and returned their Pokemon, they set out for Rolanda Town again, being very close by this point.

...

Ash and his friends finally entered into Rolanda Town after walking for about two more hours. Ash breathed in. "Ahhh it's so nice to be here finally!"

"Yeah, now we can actually sleep in a bed again for once!" Misty said enthusiastically.

"And have a shower!" Giselle added happily.

"Maybe we can even go out to eat for a change." Brock said with a smile.

The town itself wasn't overly huge. There was a suburban area for houses and a portion of town where they had shops and businesses set up on either side of the road. (A/N: This portion of the chapter takes place in the town where the event with the Squirtle Squad took place)

Before they got any further a young boy suddenly came out of nowhere and bowled right into Giselle and Misty, knocking them off balance and making the two ladies and himself fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Misty yelled. "What the hell?!"

"That really hurt..." Giselle complained.

Ash reached down and carefully helped Giselle back to her feet and began looking her over while gently brushing her off. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She nodded her head, smiling at him. "Yes I'm okay, thank you Ash."

Brock helped Misty up as well and then the young boy, who had brown hair and was wearing a blue T-Shirt and shorts, stood up last. "All right man why did you knock these two ladies down? That wasn't cool." Ash questioned as he held onto Giselle.

The boy just bowed his head low. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get to the Police Station so I could them about how I was attacked by a bunch of Squirtle just outside of town!"

They all seemed confused. "You were what?" Ash asked like he didn't hear right.

"I was sitting under a tree reading a book outside of town when a bunch of Squirtle came out of nowhere and attacked me! They took my book from me and dangled it over the hill we were on. I went to grab it from them and after I did they pushed me over the hill and I rolled all the way down!"

"A bunch of Squirtle did that?!" But why?" Misty asked confused.

"I know why!" A new voice said.

They all turned around and saw Officer Jenny walking up to them. Brock instantly went to charge at her but Misty pulled him back by his shirt. "Not now pervert!" She said angrily.

She came up to them with a Growlithe trailing her. "The Pokemon that attacked you young man are notorious for playing jokes on everyone in town. They call themselves the Squirtle Squad and are a band of rogue Pokemon that were abandoned by their Trainers. To get back at people they play horrible tricks on them like they just did you." She said looking at the young boy.

"That's terrible!" Giselle said angrily. "I hate people who abandon their Pokemon!"

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty nodded their heads. "Yes it is a shame..." Jenny said sadly. "Their just upset at being forgotten by their Trainers. However, we still need to stop them. Their causing too many problems for the people here in town. Even travelers who are coming into the city."

She turned to the boy again. "Come with me to the station and then you can tell me all about what happened okay?" She said.

The boy nodded and then turned back to Ash and his friends. "I really am sorry for running into you." He said as he bowed low again.

Misty and Giselle looked at each other. "It's okay. Just be more careful next time okay?" Giselle said kindly.

"Yeah just watch out next time alright?" Misty said, not quite as kindly.

The boy nodded his head with a smile and then took off. Ash turned back to his friends. "Let's find the Pokemon Center guys. I want to get our Pokemon healed up so I can go and challenge the gym!"

They all agreed and then set off again. Nobody said anything but this... 'Squirtle Squad' was stuck in their minds and they couldn't shake it off.

...

Ash and his friends now stood in front of the Rolanda Town Pokemon Gym. It was pretty quaint actually and looked like a normal rec center. The only thing that set it apart was the Pokemon League Pokeball symbol above the building. Marking it as an official gym.

They walked inside and found themselves inside of what looked like a normal gymnasium. The cinderblock walls were all white and the ceiling, which was the same, was high in the air. There were bleachers on either side of the room and the floor was a normal spring loaded gym floor. There was another set of double doors on the other side of the gym that probably led to the gym leaders office and/or living quarters if he/she stayed here.

The doors suddenly opened and out walked a younger man who looked to be around his mid twenties. He looked to be an average height for a man and had short brown hair. He wore a white gym outfit, consisting of: A white tank top, white baggy shorts and the same colored running shoes. He had blue eyes and a somewhat angular face.

When the man saw he had challengers he came over to them with a smile. "Hey there friends! My names Ben, the gym leader here at the Rolanda Town gym and I specialize in Normal Type Pokemon. Are you challengers?" He asked nicely.

Ash stepped forward. "I am sir. My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my pal Pikachu." He said looking up at the Pokemon on his shoulder who gave a happy smile. "These are my friends: Misty, Giselle and Brock."

The man nodded. "Nice to meet you all! Does a three on three sound good to you Ash?" The man asked.

Ash nodded his head with a smile. "Yes sir!"

Ben laughed. "Alright then let's do it!"

...

Ash and Ben stood on opposite sides of the gym with a referee in the corner. Ash's friends sat on the right side of the gym in the bleachers.

The referee made his usual announcement and then Ben Drew his first Pokeball. "Raticate I choose you! He said as the chosen Pokemon appeared on the field.

Ash smiled, getting that familiar feeling of excitement for a battle come over him. "Alright then... Cleffa make your mark!" He yelled out as the Star Shape Pokemon came out of her Pokeball. "Cleffa!" She said loudly, ready for battle.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Raticate use Headbutt!" Ben shouted.

Ash called out, "Cleffa jump out of the way and use Pound to send Raticate away from you!"

Cleffa dodged the attack just in time and then hit Raticate as it passed by with a strong Pound. Raticate was sent hurtling to the side as it landed on it's side. Ben grit his teeth. "Raticate get up and use Agility followed by Hyper Fang!"

"Cleffa surround yourself with Magical Leaf as a counter and then use Sing all around the gym while your in the leaf shroud so Raticate can't dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Raticate began running in on Cleffa in fast speeds using Agility but before it could attack her with Hyper Fang she surrounded herself with deadly Magical Leaves that Raticate couldn't get through. She then began singing in a melodious voice that Ben knew was trouble. "Raticate try and use Agility to get out of range!"

Ash smirked. "Not gonna happen!" He said. "Sound travels. Especially in this gym!"

Sure enough, the acoustics in the gymnasium carried Cleffa's melodious voice everywhere as it bounced off of the walls. Raticate began getting slower as it heard the song and eventually stopped running all together as it passed out asleep. Ben was in shock that his Pokemon had succumb so fast to Sing.

Ash explained quickly. "I had Cleffa train it's voice using Sing over and over again. It's much faster at putting opponents to sleep now!" He commanded his Pokemon without a break. "Now Cleffa use Copycat to mimic Raticate's Agility and then smash into the sleeping Pokemon with your hardest Pound and don't stop!"

Cleffa did just that and used Agility that she had mimicked to close in on Raticate fast and then hit it hard with Pound. Raticate flew back a bit and then Ash called out. "Keep up Pound!"

Cleffa got in front of Raticate and began using Pound relentlessly. "Clef! Clef! Cleffa!" She shouted with every hit.

"Now Cleffa finish it with Magical Leaf!" Ash commanded.

Cleffa stood back and then fired off a powerful Magical Leaf at Raticate. Ben could do nothing but watch as his Pokemon was consumed by the attack. A few moments later Raticate was sent crashing back towards Ben's feet unconscious.

"Raticate is unable to battle! This round goes to the challenger and his Cleffa!" The ref called.

Ben frowned and returned his Pokemon. Ash went running up to Cleffa and picked her up. He began spinning her around. "Great job Cleffa I'm so proud of you!" He said.

Cleffa called out happily as she hugged Ash back. When he sat her back down she smiled up at him brightly and then began to glow. Ash stood back and watched with a huge grin on his face as Cleffa evolved.

When the evolution was over a happy looking Clefairy stood in place of Cleffa. "Clefairy!" She called out happily to Ash. He pulled out his Poke'Dex and scanned her.

_Poke'Dex Entry No. 035_

_"Clefairy: The Fairy Pokemon"_

_"The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair."_

_"This Pokemon now knows the moves: Wake-Up-Slap, Metronome and Cosmic Power"_

_..._

Ash smiled widely. "Great job on evolving Clefairy!"

The Pokemon grinned at Ash. "Clef Clefairy!"

He patted her on the head again before returning her and looking back at Ben. "Leader please choose your next Pokemon." The referee called out.

Ben pulled out another Pokeball. "Wigglytuff go!" He shouted. The Pokemon appeared with a loud cry of, "Wiggly!"

Ash threw his next Pokeball out. "Mankey go!" The Fighting Pokemon came out pounding his fists on the ground. "Mankey!" He shouted.

Ben began. "Wigglytuff use Double Team!"

The Pokemon made several copies of itself that surrounded Mankey. "Stay focused!" Ash called out.

Mankey nodded his head. "Wigglytuff use Body Slam!" Ben shouted.

Wigglytuff and all of it's copies ran in on Mankey at one time and jumped in the air. "Mankey use Focus Energy and then wait for it!" Ash commanded.

Mankey powered himself up and then just waited where he was. Right as the Wigglytuffs were getting ready to hit Mankey, Ash called out, "Mankey hit the ground and then spin on your back while whirl winding your feet in the air with multiple Mega Kicks!"

Mankey dropped down and began spinning himself in a complete circle, spinning his legs around in fast kicks. Each Wigglytuff copy hit his legs and disappeared. The real Wigglytuff came down right on top of Mankey's outstretched foot, knocking the air out of it. Ash was glad for all of the lower body training he had Mankey do or otherwise his foot would have collapsed in on impact from Wigglytuff's weight. "Alright Mankey use your other foot to send Wigglytuff flying with another Mega Kick!" He called out.

Mankey reared back and then shot his other foot forward into Wigglytuff's gut, knocking the Pokemon into the air. "Quick Mankey jump up and catch it and then throw it to the ground with Vital Throw!" He called out again.

Mankey jumped in the air right beside of Wigglytuff and grabbed the Pokemon. He spun it around quickly and then tossed it back towards the ground. "Wigglytuff Defense Curl quick!" Ben shouted.

Right before impact occurred Wigglytuff tucked itself into a ball and hit the ground in a tight ball, lessening some of the damage it took. Ash didn't waste time. "Now Mankey get right on the inside of Wigglytuff and use a Mega Punch, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Sky Uppercut combo!" Ash yelled.

Mankey got on the inside of Wigglytuff before Ben could say anything and began delivering the harsh combo on the Pokemon. He finished with an uppercut that sent Wigglytuff flying into the air and then come crashing back down into the ground hard. The Pokemon laid there for a moment and then rose back to it's feet slowly, covered in bruises. Ben was getting agitated. "Wigglytuff use Sing!" He called out. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine Ash!"

Ash just smirked. "Mankey use your new move!"

Ben looked confused along with everyone else. Wigglytuff sung her song. Luckily, since Wigglytuff and Clefairy were trained on how to use Sing they didn't put their Trainers and everyone else out who listened to it as well. After the song was over Ben expected Mankey to be asleep on the other side of the field but was shocked when all he saw was a big hole in the ground.

Suddenly Ash called out, "Mankey come up from the ground and use Sky Uppercut!"

Mankey burst from the ground underneath Wigglytuff and hit the Pokemon into the air hard. "Now jump up after it and use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled out.

Mankey jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of Wigglytuff in a tight hold, he then plummeted to the ground with her and threw the Pokemon into the ground very hard. He flipped away just before impact. When the dust cleared Wigglytuff was out cold. "Wigglytuff is unable to battle! This round goes to the challenger and his Mankey!" The ref called.

Ben just stared in shock as he returned his Pokemon. "How did your Pokemon escape Sing?!" He said in confusion.

Ash laughed. "Mankey used Dig and burrowed deep under the ground, out of earshot of Sing. That's how." He went over to Mankey who was acting up like crazy. "Great job Mankey you were great!" He praised his Pokemon.

Mankey continued to carry on loudly as he raised head to the ceiling. "Mankey Mankey Mankey! ManKEYYYY!" Suddenly he began glowing a bright white in color. Ash stared in amazement as his second Pokemon in this battle begun evolving. "Again?" Ben deadpanned.

When the light died down a powerful looking Primeape stood in place of Mankey, pounding his fists into the air as he called out. "Primeape Prime Primeape!"

Ash smiled widely and walked up to his Pokemon. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You evolved Primeape! I'm very proud of you, thank you for that great battle." He praised. "You are truly a great Pokemon."

Primeape got teary eyed and picked Ash up in a bone crushing hug. "Can't... breath... Primeape! Need... Air!" He gasped out.

Primeape put Ash down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Prime Primeape." He said apologetically.

Ash regained his breath and shook his head. "No problem buddy! We can train even harder now!" He said enthusiastically.

Primeape pumped his fists back into the air and began calling out excitedly. Ash smiled and then scanned his newly evolved Pokemon while he was distracted.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.057_

_"Primeape: The Pig Monkey Pokemon"_

_"It only stops being angry when no one else is around. To view this moment is very difficult."_

_"This Pokemon knows the moves: Karate Chop, Low Kick, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Sky Uppercut, Focus Energy, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Rage and Dynamic Punch"_

...

Ash patted Primeape on the shoulder again and congratulated him before returning the Pokemon. The ref broke the silence. "Will the gym leader please choose his last Pokemon?"

Ben shook his head and threw out his last Pokeball. "Persian go!" He shouted.

Ash surveyed the Pokemon before him and then chose his last Pokemon. "Charmander show that you have power!" He yelled as he threw out his Pokeball and Charmander appeared with a loud cry of, "Charmander!"

"Persian use Agility into Slash!" Ben called out.

"Charmander wait for Persian to get close and then jump out of the way of Slash by jumping on top of Persian!" Ash yelled out.

As Persian closed in, Charmander jumped into the air and landed on Persion's back before the attack could hit him. "Now use Ember!" Ash called out.

Ben went wide eyed. "Persian use Thunderbolt to get Charmander off of your back!"

Persian released a strong Thunderbolt that Charmander just barely dodged by jumping off of the Pokemon's back. "Now Persian use Headbutt!" Ben called out.

The Pokemon rushed at the unprepared Charmander and hit him with Headbutt. Charmander flew back and hit the gym wall. He had barely hit the ground and then he was back on his feet charging at Persian with a furious look in his eyes. He was glowing a dull red and when he finally hit Persian and started attacking it ferociously Ash knew what had happened.

Charmander had just learned Rage.

When he was finally done Charmander hopped back and Persian was left standing there breathing heavily. Ben looked very worried for his Pokemon and knew he had to stop Charmander now. "Persian use Double Team and then Night Slash!" He yelled out.

Persian made copies of itself and then surrounded Charmander. They began glowing a dark color as they prepared to launch themselves at him. Ash suddenly had an idea. "Charmander combine Rage and Ember together to create a strong vortex to surround yourself in!"

Charmander began breathing a powerful, Rage enhanced vortex of fire around himself just as the Persian copies and the real one came charging in using Night Slash. They hit the wall of fire and instantly disappeared. The real Persian hit the strong fire and was instantly burned badly. It jumped back and yowled out in pain as it was continuously burned.

Ash didn't stop. "Charmander keep up that Rage and charge into Persian with a Rage enhanced slam of your body, then follow up with Ember to finish it!"

Charmander charged in and slammed into Persian with greatly enhanced speed and strength from using Rage. Ben didn't have any time to counter attack as his Pokemon flew back into the gym wall. Charmander jumped in front of the cratered Persian and began consuming it in a strong Ember attack.

When the attack was through and the fire had died down Persian fell down to the ground unconscious and with burn marks all over it's body. The ref raised his hand. "The gym leader's Pokemon are unable to battle. The victory and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his Charmander!"

Ash ran up to Charmander and picked him up. He begun spinning his Pokemon around in circles while celebrating. "Great job Charmander you did great!" He praised.

"Charmander Char!" His Pokemon said happily as his Trainer continued to spin him around. Ash's friends all came running down to them from the bleachers, calling out to them happily.

Ash finished congratulating Charmander and then returned him. After his friends and Pikachu finished congratulating him Ash walked over to Ben who still looked shock that he had lost. He just shook his head and smiled before meeting Ash half-way. "Great job Ash that was a great battle!" He commended Ash.

The boy smiled. "Thanks a lot Ben I had a great time to!"

The man smiled and then pulled out a badge from his pocket. "Ash... You beat me with great strategy and superior intelligence when it comes to battling. So I reward you with this..." He put the badge in Ash's hand. "You have earned the Aptitude Badge."

Ash got a huge grin on his face and looked at his badge. It was golden yellow in color, was shaped like a rectangle and had a small extended circular bump in the center of the badge. (A/N: Go to Bulbapedia and look up badges. Go to the very bottom where they show the unnamed badges and look at Otoshi's badges. It's the badge in the very bottom left hand corner. Can't miss it).

Ash held up the badge to Pikachu. "Here we go buddy! One step closer to the Pokemon League!"

"Pika Pikachu!" He said happily.

Ash looked back to Ben. "Thanks a lot Ben. Take care of yourself." Ash said as he shook the man's hand.

Ben smiled at him. "Thanks Ash you take care as well. I'll be cheering for you in the League!"

Ash smiled back. "You got it Ben!"

The two continued shaking hands and then Ash and his friends left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Center.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends had just left the Pokemon Center after getting Ash's Pokemon healed and currently were standing in front of the Center. Ash stretched and then asked Brock. "Where to now Brock? It's still pretty early so we may be able to make some pretty good headway to whatever town has the next gym."

Brock pulled out his Kanto Guide book and leafed through it. "Let's see here..." He looked through the book for awhile and then spoke again. "I think our best bet would be to keep heading straight to Vermillion City for our next destination. There are another three gyms along the way that we will just have to make small detours for."

"What towns are they Brock?" Misty asked curiously.

He looked at the book again before looking back up to answer her. "Andon Town, Ceras City and Kaston Village."

"Ooooh sounds like fun! Let's go!" Giselle said excitedly.

Ash smiled at his friends. "Okay, let's go then!"

They all made sure they had everything they needed and then began walking for the road that would lead them out of town.

Right as they had hit the road and begun walking they heard someone calling out to them. "Help! Please help me!"

They turned around and saw a young girl who looked to be no more than seven or eight years old, had long red hair, freckles on her face and was wearing a green shirt and a pair of jeans.

She ran up to Ash and his friends. "Are you guys Pokemon Trainers?!" She asked pleadingly.

Ash spoke for them. "Yes we are. What's wrong?"

The little girl began explaining quickly. "I was carrying an important package home to my mom when a bunch of Squirtle jumped me and took it!"

Ash looked at his friends and then back at her. "Where did it happen?"

She pointed in the direction of the nearby mountains. "Over that way. There's a cottage near there where an old woman makes herbal medicines, foods, everything. That's what I was carrying home when they jumped me!"

Ash placed a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get it back okay? My name is Ash Ketchum and these are my friends, Brock, Misty and Giselle." He looked up at Pikachu. "And this is my buddy Pikachu!"

Ash's friends said their hello's and Pikachu called his name happily.

She brightened up. "Really?!"

He nodded, smiling all the while. "Yes I promise. Now you stay here in town and wait for us okay?"

The little girl nodded her head. " Yes okay! Thank you mister! And my names Amy!"

Ash smiled and placed a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder. "Great to meet you Amy! We'll be back."

With that said Ash and his friends took off in the direction that the little girl was attacked.

...

They had been walking in the forested mountainside for quite some time now and still no luck in finding the elusive Squirtle Squad.

"Aghh! We are never going to find those troublemaking Squirtle!" Misty shouted.

Ash turned around from his scanning of the terrain for any sign of them or their hideout and looked at Misty. "Misty be quite! Do you want the Squirtle to hear us?" He scolded her exasperatedly.

Misty just sighed. "I'm sorry... It's just so freaking hot out here!"

Giselle, who had long since discarded her jacket and was now lifting the hem of her shirt up to cool herself off agreed. "It is really hot out here!"

Before Ash could reply Brock suddenly got their attention. "Hey guys look ahead, it looks like a small cave!"

Ash and the others turned their gazes to what Brock was pointing at and saw a small opening in the mountainside directly ahead of them. They went right up to the entrance and inspected it. "Be careful guys..." Ash said as he looked around cautiously at the opening. "The Squirtel Squad are really tricky if what we have heard is true and if this is their hideout by some chance, then they could have traps set up. Just watch out."

His friends nodded and then they went inside the cave.

...

They walked around inside of the cave in near total darkness, the only light being Ash's Xtransceiver that he had out in front of him serving as a flashlight. They went through several twists and turns in the cave before they finally saw a light ahead.

They continued on until they ended up inside of a cavern that was well lit from sunlight and was pouring down from a hole in the ceiling. They hid behind some rocks and noticed that the room was cluttered with several items they guessed had been stolen. Most likely from the towns people.

In the center of the room was a large amount of objects spread out everywhere and gathered around them was a bunch of Squirtle. They were all going through the different objects, trying to get them to work and see exactly what they were for. In the middle of this little group of Squirtle was another one that was standing above the rest of them on a small rock. He had a pair of black shades covering his eyes and was directing the other Squirtle on where to put the many different things they had amassed.

Suddenly Brock slipped on the rock he was standing on and slid down it, making a loud noise. The Squirtel all looked up and whipped around. They instantly spotted Ash and his friends standing behind some rocks trying to hide.

"Squirtle!" The lead Squirtle commanded his fellow Water Pokemon. They shot to attention and surrounded Ash and his friends. They instantly blasted water at the rocks they were hiding behind. The combined force of their Water Guns hit the rocks and blasted them away, exposing Ash and the group.

The Squirtle all gave the humans a hard glare and stood there ready for action. The leader came down off of his rock and came to stand in front of them. He looked at the humans. "Squirt Squirt Squirtle!" He said in a commanding tone.

Brock, Misty and Giselle looked at Ash. "You better take this Ash." Brock told his friend.

"Yeah Ash you always seem to able to handle these things really well..." Misty said nervously as she looked at all of the angry Squirtle surrounding them.

Ash nodded and looked down at the lead Squirtle. "Squirtle... We're not here to to harm or capture any of you so don't worry. Just please hear me out before you have your friends attack us. Okay?"

Squirtle just looked at Ash carefully for a little bit before nodding his head and calling out to the other Squirtle "Squirt Squirtle!"

The other Squirtle eyed Ash and his friends carefully for a few seconds before they did as told and stood down. The leader looked at Ash expectantly. Ash took a deep breath and began. "Look Squirtle, the reason we're here is because of what you and your friends have been doing to all of the people from town you have been messing with. Your pranks and the things you have been stealing from everyone has made them all really mad at you!"

The Squirtle all laughed at this and Ash got mad. "Stop it!" He shouted.

Instantly the Squirtle quitted down and looked at Ash in surprise. "You guys don't understand the severity of what you've done! If they catch you then you are going to be most likely separated and then sent somewhere far away from not just here but each other as well! Now tell me, does that sound like something you would like to have happen? To be separated from one another? Is it?!"

The Squirtle remained silent and just looked at each other. Ash continued. "Listen... I'm not saying that I don't understand why you are acting the way you are because I do. Your upset and angry about what your own Trainers put you through when they abandoned you."

The Squirtle all looked equally shocked at what Ash just said. How did he know they had been abandoned? Ash kept on. "Yes that was a horrible thing they did to you and I cannot even begin to explain to you how sorry I am for what happened to you all. Why any Trainer would abandon their Pokemon is beyond me and I know it caused you terrible pain. Deep down each if you are still hurting but you try to hide it with the pranks and jokes you pull on the townspeople. Your trying to get back at people for what your Trainers did to you. But answer me this... How are you any better than your own selfish Trainers if you take out your frustrations on innocent people? How are you any better?"

He walked over to the stuff that the Squirtle had stolen and pointed to it. "Look at all of this stuff you've taken. These were all things that belonged to other people, things that they needed and worked hard for to earn." He saw a small package that had a picture of some herbs on the top of it. He guessed that this was the little girls package.

He picked it up and turned back to the Squirtle. "This belonged to a little girl that was running an errand for her mother. She really needed this and her daughter was just trying to get this back to her. You guys jumped her and stole this for no reason. Don't you have any shame? Any conscious at all? Or have you let your pain and anger cloud everything that's right and wrong to you. Have you let it make you no better then your old Trainers? Do you like hurting people?!"

He looked at the assembled Squirtle with a piercing gaze and noticed that they all had their heads down. Even the lead Squirtle and he decided to finish it. "What if... The herbs you stole was medicine that the little girl's mother needed because she was sick? She's trying everything she can to get better so she doesn't leave her daughter alone in this world. Maybe she doesn't have a father! What if you stole the one thing that could help her? What if you just killed a person and are now the reason for an innocent child's life being ruined?"

The Squirtle lowered their heads even further. After some time of doing nothing the lead Squirtle came up to Ash and pointed to the package in his hands. He started pointing from it to the exit of the cave. Ash understood and nodded his head. "Thank you Squirtle. That really shows something special in you. I know that you guys aren't all bad. You are just a bunch of good Pokemon deep down that has been hurt beyond belief and had your trust shattered by your Trainers. What your doing now is a very kind thing and I thank you for it. We'll leave you alone now and I can only hope that maybe the things I have said have made sense and gives you all something to think about."

The lead Squirtle just looked away silently and Ash walked over to his friends. "Let's go guys." They nodded their heads and then exited the caves, leaving a group of silent and deep in thought Pokemon to their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends walked by to town in silence. Brock, Misty and Giselle were still in awe over the deep and meaningful words that Ash had spoken to the Squirtle Squad and wondered how he was able to come up with such things.

They finally walked back into the town and saw the little girl standing there with her mother looking anxious. When she saw Ash and his friends she became excited and ran up to them. "Your back, your back! Did you get it?!"

Ash just smiled and handed the little girl the package that was behind his back. The girls eyes widened and she squealed happily. She threw yourself at Ash and hugged his waist. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you mister!"

Ash hugged the little girl back. "No problem sweetie your welcome."

The little girl separated herself from him and then ran back to her mother. The woman smiled at her daughter and then walked up to the kids. The woman looked like an exact copy of her daughter, minus the freckles. She was wearing a long floral pattern dress. "Thank you so much for getting this package back for us. It contains all of the ingredients for a meal that Amy's father loves. He's been gone on business for three months now and we are both so ready to have him home. If it weren't for you wonderful people then we would not have been able to celebrate his return. Thank you again."

Ash just waved his hand. "No need to thank us ma'am, we would do it again in an instant." Ash's friends mirrored his action and the mother smiled at them all again. "Well thank you deeply once more. I hope you have very safe travels. Please come back and visit us again sometime. I'll cook you all a nice meal!"

The kids smiled and Ash nodded his head. "Thank you miss that sound great."

The woman just shook her head. "Please dear just call me Diana. Take care now okay?"

He nodded again and then walked back to his friends. "Don't worry we will!" Ash said as they began walking away.

Before they got very far however, Officer Jenny came speeding by in her motorcycle looking extremely worried. Ash could sense that something was wrong. "Officer Jenny what's wrong?!" He called out to her.

She stopped the bike and turned it around. She came back and stopped directly in front of them. "It's the forest outside of town! It's on fire and getting out of hand fast! The fire department is trying to put it out but it's getting to big! If the fire get's any closer we'll have to evacuate the town!"

Ash saw Amy gasp and latch onto her mother who looked terrified as well. He instantly shot to attention. "Then take me with you Jenny. I can go and help any Pokemon in the forest escape!"

Jenny shook her head. "No I can't let you do that it's too-" Ash cut her off. "Look officer no disrespect, but you need some more capable hands and the longer we argue about this, the longer that fire has to spread!" He said determinedly.

Jenny just eyed him for a little bit and finally nodded her head. "Alright fine... You can come. Just be careful!"

Ash smiled and then his friends stepped up as well. "I can help as well Officer Jenny!" Misty said. "I have Water Pokemon that can help fight the fire."

"And I have Rock Pokemon that can help throw dirt and rocks on the fire and suffocate it!" Brock added.

"I do too!" Giselle chimed in.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse volunteered his help from Ash's shoulder.

The boy in question just looked at his friends in shock. "You guys don't have to help me." He told them.

Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Of course we do Ash. We're your friends and we won't let you go running into a blazing forest without us!" He said firmly.

"Yeah we're with you." Misty said with a smile.

"I'm always with you Ash." Giselle told Ash with a warm smile.

"Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu said from his shoulder.

Ash just smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys... That means more than I can say."

Brock, Misty and Giselle smiled as well. "All right then everybody meet me outside of town!" Jenny told them as she started her bike back up.

They nodded and then she took off. Before they could follow her Ash felt a tug on the pants of his track suit. He looked down and saw Amy staring up at him. "Be careful Mr. Ash!" She said in a scared voice.

Ash smiled softly at the little girl and bent down to look at her. "You know I will Amy. Take care of your mom and all of the other townspeople okay?" She nodded and hugged his waist again.

He returned the gesture and then Diana said to the children, "This is going to be very dangerous you kids... I hope you know what your doing."

Ash nodded his head firmly. "Yes ma'am we certainly do. We won't stand by while a whole town and a forest full of Pokemon is in danger."

Diana gave them a small smile. "You are all very brave and I commend you for it. Just be safe!"

"We will!" Ash said as he and his friends took off running, heading for the forest.

...

The group of friends had met up with Officer Jenny just outside of the town. She then lead them out into the forest where they began seeing dark, black smoke rising high into the sky. "There it is!" Jenny yelled. "Everyone be careful!"

The kids nodded their heads and followed her into the thick smoke cloud. They had to cover their mouths and noses with their shirts to keep the smoke from getting to them. Eventually they came upon the scene of several firefighters battling the roaring flames that were consuming the forest around them. "Jenny what are a bunch of kids doing here?!" They heard a voice call out.

They turned around saw a middle aged fireman with brown hair and a long bushy brown beard, walking up to them from his squad that was still trying to dowse the flames. "I'm sorry chief." Jenny said. "But these are Pokemon Trainers and they're here to help. Some of them have Pokemon that can help put the fire out and this boy..." She pointed to Ash. "Has volunteered to go into the forest and get as many Pokemon as he can out."

The chief just scratched his chin unsure for a few seconds. He saw the determination in Ash and his friends eyes and just shook his head. "Fine. But you better be careful alright you four?! We can't spare men to go looking for you if something happens."

They nodded their heads in understanding. Ash turned around to face his friends. "Be safe guys, I'm heading out!"

"Got it!" His friends said together.

"Be very careful Ash, please!" Giselle said worriedly.

Ash smiled and gave her a hug. "No sweat Giselle! I'll be just fine!"

She smiled at him in return and then Ash turned around and took off into the smoking woods. Brock drew his Pokeballs. "Graveler, Onix help us put out this fire!" He called. His Pokemon appeared and instantly set to work throwing rocks and dirt on the flames.

"You too guys!" Giselle called as she released her own Graveler, folowed by Cubone. They set to work right beside Brock's Pokemon, trying to put out the large flames.

Misty grabbed her own Pokeballs. "Staryu, Starmie you help to!" She yelled. Her Pokemon appeared and she commanded them to use Water Gun on the fire.

The chief looked impressed at the Pokemon's efficiency at fighting fires and then re-focused himself before before going back to his squad. Jenny went back to the town so she could be on stand-bye if she needed to start evacuating the townspeople.

...

While Ash's friends stayed behind to fight the fire, he was running through the forest with his own Pokemon out, trying to find any Pokemon that needed help escaping. He had already found a few Rattata and Pidgey, who was more than happy to go with him, and was now running back to the rendezvous point to meet up with his Pokemon and see if they found anyone.

He finally made it back to a smoke filled clearing and saw all of his Pokemon gathered. Pikachu, Clefairy, Charmander and Primeape had all found a few Pokemon between them, mostly Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow and a couple of Bug-Types like Caterpie and Weedle. Bulbasaur had stayed behind in the clearing where he was safe from the flames of the fire since he was a Grass-Type and kept the way back to Ash's friends and the firefighters clear from any obstructions. Pidgeotto was out searching the forest from the sky for any Pokemon they may have missed.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon as he came up to meet them.

They all called out affirmatively and then Pidgeotto came flying into the clearing. "Pidgo Pidgo!" It called out urgently.

Ash turned to his Flying-Type, "Did you find someone Pidgeotto?"

The Pokemon nodded her head yes as she hovered in midair. Ash just nodded his head and turned to his Pokemon. "Alright guys you take these Pokemon back to the others and stay there. I'm going to have Pidgeotto take me to this Pokemon or person that's in trouble alright?"

His Pokemon nodded in understanding and then got all of the forest Pokemon together before following Bulbasaur out of the clearing. Pikachu remained behind and hopped on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!" He said impatiently.

Ash nodded and turned to Pidgeotto. "Lead the way girl!"

...

Ash followed Pidgeotto through the dense smoke and flames as she led him to a section of forest that was stopped from going any farther by the mountainside. Ash came out into a more clear and open area and saw in front of him, bravely trying to fight off the flames by shooting their Water Guns at different areas of the fire, the entire Squirtle Squad. They looked exhausted and were standing over a frightened group of Rattata as they valiantly tried to fight the fire back. Ash instantly ran over to them. The lead Squirtle saw Ash and turned to face him. The rest of his squad turned to face him as well and Ash just stopped and raised his hands in the air. "I don't mean any harm guys! I'm here to help!"

Strangely enough, the Squirtle were not regarding Ash with glares and wariness. Merely curiosity and surprise that he wanted to help them. Ash spoke again. "You guys are doing a great job fighting this fire but if you let me, I think I have a better way that you can do this and put the fire out much faster without burning so much energy.

The Squirtle looked at each other and then their leader. The boss Squirtle nodded his head to Ash and the boy continued. "First we need to get those Pokemon you are guarding to safety!"

He looked at Pidgeotto. "Hey girl can you lead those Rattata back to the others using the same way we just came?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Pidgooo!" She answered him.

"Alright great!" Ash exclaimed. "Be careful though okay?"

His Pokemon nuzzled him with her beak and then got the Rattata together. She began flying off into the forest with the Rattata in close pursuit. Ash looked back at the Squirtle. "Okay guys here's what we need to do! All of you pick out one section of fire and then combine your Water Guns together. This will give you extra power and will easily put those flames out!" Ash instructed them.

The Pokemon obeyed perfectly and began using a combined Water Gun at a large patch of fire. Within a few moments the fire was completely out and they started the same process over again on another section of the burning forest. Ash took off the jacket portion of his track suit and wrapped it around his waist. He then started grabbing large handfuls of dirt and began throwing them on smaller patches of fire. Pikachu did the same thing, only he used Iron Tail and kicked up much larger clumps of dirt onto the fire. "Great job guys!" Ash called out to Pikachu and the Squirtel. "You are all doing an amazing job keep it up!"

He then stood up and looked at the large amount of forest the Squirtle Squad had already put out with their new, combined Water Gun method. He ran up to the Squirtle and called out again, "Great job Squirtle keep it up! Just keep using your combined Water Gun everywhere you see fire! If you get tired I have some Oran Berries in my pocket that will restore your energy!"

The Squirtle just nodded their heads and formed a perfect triangle as they kept putting out every patch of fire they saw.

...

What seemed like hours later but was really only an hour tops, Ash and the Squirtle Squad had already put out much of the forest that was on fire and were now making their way towards Ash's friends and the firefighters, where the fire was the worst. They kept putting out any patch of fire they saw as they went with Ash running behind them with Pikachu on his shoulder, shouting words of encouragement to them.

They finally saw a break in the trees and ran towards it. They found themselves standing in a large clearing that was almost completely engulfed in flames. It took Ash awhile to realize that they were in the same clearing that he and his friends had arrived in when they first showed up to fight the fire. He saw his friends in a corner of the clearing that wasn't engulfed in flames, surrounded by their Pokemon. Bravely fighting a losing battle. The firefighters were still trying to put the flames out by shooting the water from their hoses at different spots of the immense fire just like the Squirtle Squad were doing at first. However, since the blasts of water they were firing was tiny compared to the blazing inferno, they were quickly losing ground.

Ash wasted no time and ran towards everyone. The Squirtle Squad following behind him closely.

"Sir we're going to have to call Jenny and have her evacuate the town! We aren't going to be able to stop the fire before it reaches the town!" One of the firemen said to the chief.

The chief just looked at the fire and then back to his exhausted men and the equally exhausted kids and their Pokemon that were fighting the blaze alongside of them. He just sighed. "Fine... call Jenny and tell her to start evacu-"

"Wait!" The chief and everyone else whipped there heads around and saw Ash running towards them. He looked even more exhausted than them and was covered in soot and dirt but it was him. Despite the situation he still had a bright smile on his face and when he reached them his friends called out to him. "ASH!" They shouted as they ran up to meet him.

Giselle tackled him in a tight hug. "Thank Arceus Ash! We were so afraid something happened to you!"

Ash just hugged her back, lightly though. "Giselle I'm covered in dirt, your gonna get filthy." He said gently.

"I don't care just let me enjoy this Ash Ketchum! In case you've forgotten we have been fighting this fire same as you so we're ALL filthy! Giselle said firmly and with no room to argue. Ash just chuckled and kept hugging her.

"We were afraid you may have gotten caught in the fire after your Pokemon appeared here a little while ago with all those forest Pokemon in tow and you weren't with them." A dirt covered Brock said in relief as he clapped Ash on the back.

After Giselle had released him Misty, who's hair almost looked dull orange from the soot and dirt, came up and gave Ash a small hug before pulling away quickly. "Yuck Ash your covered in soot and... ash!"

Ash just laughed out loud. "Well Mist my name is ASH."

She just slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't scare us like that again Ketchum!" She said loudly.

Ash just rubbed his arm and nodded his head, still laughing. Suddenly he heard the chief yell out, "What are THEY doing here!"

Ash looked at what the chief was pointing at and saw him glaring at the Squirtle Squad. Ash got a firm and serious look on his face and went to stand behind the Squirtle. "These Squirtle are responsible for putting out the entire forest except for this huge inferno that we're trapped in right now! They are brave and noble Pokemon who have been exhausting themselves to save all of our lives!" Ash yelled at the chief.

"But their criminals!" The chief shouted. "Look what they've done to the town and all of the people there!"

Ash left the Squirtle Squad's side and got right in front of the chief. "Does it really matter what they did before?! They are trying to make amends now for it and I honestly believe they are trying to change!" He looked to the Squirtle. "Am I right guys?" He asked.

The lead Squirtle came to stand in front of the other Squirtle. His sunglasses were almost totally filmed over with soot and ash but he still looked resolute and carried a Heystrong aura around him. "Squirt Squirtle!" He said nodding his head. The other Squirtle nodded their heads as well.

Ash turned back to the chief. "See? And I know where all of the stuff they stole is to. I'm sure they will give it back to every one of he townspeople IF we live through this! I know exactly how do put out this fire but you need to not only trust me, but the Squirtle Squad as well."

"Why do you trust them so much anyway?!" The chief demanded.

Ash looked back at the Squirtle and smiled at them. "Because I know that they really are great Pokemon and everything they have shown so far by fighting this fire has proved it. I trust and believe in them with everything I have." He looked back at the chief and said, with the utmost seriousness and sincerity in his voice. "I trust them because they are my friends and I won't let anyone hurt or look down on them anymore!"

The Squirtle looked shocked and touched beyond belief at Ash's statement. They all grew tears in their eyes as they looked at Ash, even the lead Squirtle was tearing up behind his shades.

The chief just sighed. "Alright boy... you do what you need to do."

Ash nodded a thank you to the chief and then addressed everyone. "All right everybody listen up carefully because this is exactly what needs to happen!" Everyone gave Ash their attention and then he continued. "Squirtle Squad!" They snapped to attention. "Form the triangle formation and use your concentrated Water Gun method on the weaker looking areas of the fire first!"

He looked to the firefighters. "All of you men! Concentrate the water from your hoses the same way that the Squirtle Squad are doing. Watch and copy them. Combine the water from your hoses the same way, not separate! Then focus on the other side of the clearing!" The firemen nodded their heads in understanding.

Ash looked towards Brock and Giselle's Pokemon. "You guys! Focus all of your rocks and dirt the same way! Pick out a section of fire and go to work!" The Pokemon nodded.

He turned to Staryu and Starmie. "You guys combine your Water Guns with the Squirtle Squad!" The Water Pokemon also nodded in understanding.

He then addressed his own Pokemon and his friends. "We will take the largest hand fulls of dirt we can and do the same thing!" His Pokemon called out in affirmative and his friends shouted at once. "Right!"

Ash turned to everyone. "Alright everybody, get to work!" He shouted.

They all did just that and set to work on the fire. Ash went to stand beside the Squirtle Squad and began throwing dirt on the fire while he directed the Squirtle on where to attack the fire. "There we go guys that's it! Don't stop, keep going! I know you can do this! I have complete faith in you!" Ash's words seemed to spur the Squirtle on and made them give everything they had.

...

What seemed like an eternity later they had all finally gotten the blazing inferno under control by using Ash's new firefighting method and were now beating the last of the fire down. When the Squirtle Squad finally dowsed the very last flame the whole clearing erupted into cheers as Ash and the Squirtle collapsed into an exhausted heap around each other.

Ash just huffed out, "Great... job... guys..."

The Squirtle nodded their heads tiredly. "Squirtle..." They answered him just as exhausted as he was.

Ash stood up and began walking over to his friends when he suddenly heard a loud creaking. He looked back at the Squirtle Squad and saw that a charred and unsteady tree was beginning to fall. He saw it head straight down towards the Squirtle and grew wide eyed. "Get out of the way!" He shouted as he started running towards them.

The Squirtle Squad turned around and saw the tree falling towards them. They couldn't get out of the way in time and just stared in terror at the falling behemoth. Suddenly they felt themselves being lifted off of their feet as they were pulled just out of range of the falling tree.

When they opened their eyes again they saw that they were all cradled into Ash's chest. He was laying on his back, just a few inches away from the tree and was breathing erratically. "Arceus that was close!" He gasped. He looked at the Squirtle in his arms, well actually they were all laying on him and completely covering him. "Are you guys okay?" He asked concerned.

The Squirtle just looked at Ash in disbelief that he actually saved them before they tackled him and began hugging him fiercely. "Your welcome!" Ash said happily as they continued to hug the life out of him.

After they released him and he stood up Ash turned back to his friends and the firemen, who had all been laughing at him as the Squirtle were crushing him in a hug. He smiled at them all and said tiredly. "Let's go back guys... I'm exhausted!"

They all agreed and then began heading back towards the town with the Squirtle Squad in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time-Skip: 1-Day Later)

Ash and his friends stood on the road that lead them out of the friendly community of Rolanda Town. When they had come back from fighting the fire they received a hero's welcome and was praised for their deeds. The Squirtle Squad was initially accepted with caution and mistrust, but after Officer Jenny explained what had happened and how the Squirtle Squad had saved the town, the people's views on them changed instantly and the Squirtle's name was cleared.

Later on the Squirtle led the townspeople back to their cave hideaway and returned all of the items they had stolen. After that was done the fire department made the Squirtle Squad an official fire fighting team as a show of appreciation for what the Pokemon did for them. The chief tried to offer the same thing to Ash and his friends but they declined respectfully, saying that they were much better suited for life on the road than anything else. The chief was disappointed at first, knowing they would have made incredible fire fighters in time, especially Ash who had the qualities of a chief himself, but he ultimately understood and told them that if they ever changed their minds then the position would always be open.

The only thing that bugged Ash and his friends was that the fire department didn't know what caused the blaze. They said that most likely it was some campers that didn't put out their fire and it got out of hand and caused the wild fire. Either way, they would never know.

The Squirtle Squad had all become very attached to Ash and his Pokemon. Especially the lead Squirtle. He had showed them that not all humans and Trainers were bad and gained something that the Squirtle never thought they would give another Trainer. Their trust.

Needless to say, standing here looking at the assembled montage of people before them, sending them off, was very touching. The little girl Amy and her mom Diana told Ash and his friends good-bye, with Amy crying and her mother consoling her. Officer Jenny and the fire department gave them an honorary salute to see them off and the townspeople each came up and thanked them one last time.

The last up was the Squirtle Squad. They were dressed in long black coats of sorts that had a design on the back of the coat. The image was of a large fire that was being dowsed by combined Water Guns by the Squirtle Squad and the shadowed out image of a person that looked just like Ash behind them, pointing towards the fire. This was the Squirtle's way of honoring Ash. Having his image fitted onto their coats in the design. To finish it off, one of the Squirtle held a long poll that had a flag on top of it blowing in the breeze. The flag was black and had the same image as the one on the backs of their coats.

Ash stepped forward and knelt before them. "Well this it... I'm really going to miss you guys a lot." He said truthfully.

The Squirtle looked sad. "Hey don't be upset guys be proud of yourself! You have really come a long way and I'm very proud of you. Just make sure to keep working hard at keeping people safe okay?" Ash said to them in an upbeat manner.

The Squirtle still looked sad and one of them said, "Squirt Squirtle!" While pointing at Ash and the road behind him. The rest of the Squirtle mimicked the other ones actions. Ash got what they were trying to say and stopped them. "You guys want to come with me don't you?" He asked them.

The Squirtle all nodded their heads vigorously, surprising the townspeople and Ash's friends. He just smiled at them sadly. "I love the fact that you guys want to come with me really I do but... these people and several others all need you. Your a great team of fire fighters and you have a very bright future to look forward to now. I want you to experience that life can be good without a Trainer and have fun with this opportunity you've been given."

The Squirtle looked depressed but nodded their heads all the same. Ash decided something. "I tell you what. Why don't you pick one of you to come with me so I can raise whichever one of you it is up to be really strong. Then, if we ever meet again and you've had the chance to experience life without a Trainer I'll show you just how powerful whichever one of you that decided to come with me truly became. After that, if you really want to come with me and belong to another Trainer again and abandon your lives as fire fighters you can do that. How does that sound to you?"

The Squirtle looked at each other and after a few minutes of conversing they looked back at Ash and smiled. "Squirtle!" They all said happily in agreement.

Ash smiled back at them. "Great! Then who's it gonna be?" He asked.

They looked amongst themselves and then the lead Squirtle stepped forward. He took off his jacket. "Squirtle Squirt!"

Ash smiled brightly. "Well then Squirtle..." He said as he pulled a Pokeball out from his belt. "Welcome to the team!"

Squirtle took off his shades for the first time that Ash had seen and smiled at him with his eyes shining bright. "Squirtle!" He said happily!

Ash grinned and threw the Pokeball in the air. Squirtle jumped into the air and met the Pokeball as it came down. He was instantly sucked inside of the Pokeball and when it landed in Ash's hand it 'dinged' without a struggle.

Ash twirled the Pokeball in his palm for a second before looking back at his friends. "There's another member to the team guys!"

They and the townspeople clapped happily for him before Giselle said to Ash excitedly, "Ash you have all of the Kanto starter Pokemon now!"

Ash just smiled faintly for a second and then looked back up at Giselle. "Your right! Whadya you know?"

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Ash looked at his first Pokemon. "Your right buddy, the dream team is coming together." He said with a grin.

The Pokeball began glowing blue, signaling it was going to be teleported to the Lab since he already had six Pokemon. He acted quickly and decided to send Primeape back to the Lab and keep training from there so Ash could keep Squirtle with him.

"Are you ready to go Ash?" Brock said after Ash was done, happy his friend had captured another Pokemon.

Ash nodded his head. "Sure am Brock."

He turned back to the townspeople, Officer Jenny, the fire department and the Squirtle Squad. "Bye everyone take care!" He said as he waved.

"Take care!" Misty called out.

"Thanks for being so great!" Giselle said happily as she grabbed onto Ash's arm and waved as well.

"See you all later!" Brock finished.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped.

With that, Ash and his friends left the town behind and set out for Vermillion City. The townspeople waved to their hero's as they continued to get smaller in the distance. While the people were still waving a fire fighter turned to the chief. "The forest is going to have to be re-named when it starts to grow back chief. The signs were all burned down in the fire. What are we going to name it?"

Everyone looked at the chief expectantly. Diana, Amy's mother, spoke up. "That young boy Ash had a very nice last name. What was it..."

"Ketchum?" Her daughter asked cutely.

"That's it sweetie! Ketchum! Ash Ketchum." Diana said as she smiled at her daughter.

Officer Jenny looked at the chief. "Sounds pretty good to me." She said.

The chief nodded his head. "I like it to. Ketchum Forest, in honor of the brave young boy who saved our town and was responsible for the creation of the most effective fire fighting team I've ever seen." He said while looking at the Squirtle Squad, who raised their heads proudly.

Diana chimed in. "That's a great name!"

The townspeople all agreed and the chief nodded his head. "So be it. We have a name then...Ketchum Forest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time-Skip: One Week Later)

Ash sat on a tree stump that he and his friends had stopped to rest at near the road and was writing in his 'Pokemon Researcher In-Training' journal like he did every day when he had the spare time. He chronicled almost every event with Pokemon he had encountered so far and was anxious for the next adventure. Every single recorded venture he wrote down in his journal took him one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Researcher. Just like every new badge took him one step closer to entering his first League Tournament.

Ash was still trying to get his sweating under control from the harsh workout he had just had with his Pokemon not ten minutes before. He had worked himself, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle into the ground for nearly two hours in a brutal training session.

He only had five Pokemon on him since he decided to send Clefairy back to the Lab and keep up her training there. He wanted to leave an open space on his team just in case he ended up catching another Pokemon. Also, Professor Oak had been bugging the hell out of Ash to let him see Clefairy so he could study her. Ash really couldn't blame him. Clefairy and her evolutionary line were very rare and hard to find so when the Professor found out that one of his sponsored Trainers had one, he wanted to study it. As a Pokemon Researcher In-Training Ash completely understood.

What was really funny was the fact that Professor Oak told Ash he was the only Trainer out of him, Gary and the other two that had even seen a Clefairy. Much less had one! Needless to say, Ash found that hilarious and was pleased with himself.

Back on the topic of training however, Ash had spent the last week that they had been on the road drilling his team and himself to the point of near complete muscle breakdown. Squirtle ended up fitting in perfectly to the team and trained with the same intensity as the others did. Each one of Ash's Pokemon had huge goals that they were bound and determined to achieve and Squirtle was exactly the same. He trained hard every day with Pikachu, Pidgeotto (who had also joined their training group), Bulbasaur and Charmander.

When Ash scanned Squirtle he learned that he had the ability Rain Dish and knew the moves: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw and Bite.

Squirtle's goal was the same as Ash's other Pokemon. He wanted to be the most powerful of his entire species and Ash was determined to make that a reality. All of his Pokemon had been growing extremely well in the past week actually. His dream team, which consisted right now of Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, trained themselves to the bone every day.

Pikachu had learned the moves Thunder, Charge and even Mega Punch from Primeape, before Ash sent him back to the Lab. His Focus Lightning Training was coming along extremely well also. He could now break apart large boulders in half the time and leave even larger craters in the ground with his electrical attacks then he could before. Ash chalked up Pikachu learning Thunder and Charge so fast because of the Focus Lightning training itself. He now knew the moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Thunder, Agility, Double Team, Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Mega Punch.

Bulbasaur had also been growing much stronger in the past week. His attacks were much stronger and his conditioning had increased incredibly. He now knew the moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Sweet Scent, Growth and Take Down.

Charmander had been blowing Ash's mind with his gains in strength and in the past week learned three new moves. He started out with just Scratch and Ember, learning Rage when he battled Ben's Persion, but now he knew: Smokescreen, Fire Fang and, to Ash's complete amazement, Dragon Rage.

It had happened earlier in the week when Charmander and the others were training together. Pikachu hit Charmander with a strong Thunderbolt and nearly knocked the Pokemon down for the count. Just when Ash was getting ready to intervene and stop the battle however, Charmander stood back up with fire in his eyes and opened his mouth. Instead of Ember coming out like Ash thought would happen, a dark blue energy began collecting in his mouth. When he released it and the energy hit a nearby patch of forest, completely destroying it, Ash knew what the move Charmander just learned was.

It took a week of hard training but Charmander learned how to master Dragon Rage. Which was impressive considering it was such a powerful and difficult move to learn, let alone master.

Pidgeotto had also become much stronger and also much faster. Both in the sky and on her legs. She now knew the moves: Gust, Whirlwind, Agility, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, FeatherDance and her most powerful move so far, Twister.

All in all, Ash was very impressed and happy with his Pokemon. He wanted to wait until Charmander and Squirtle reached their second stage evolutions and then was going to start them on serious type disadvantage training. He was also going to teach them how to make their attacks strong and effective against their 'type superiors' just like Pikachu was doing with Focused Lightning. Unfortunately, Bulbasaur would never get to learn such a thing since fire consumed foliage and that was all there was to it.

Ash had also called Professor Oak and his mother earlier on in the week and learned from the Professor that his Pokemon at the Lab were training like monsters and that training was all they did. He told Ash that they were becoming much stronger and also that his Caterpie had evolved into Metapod through he, Butterfree and Beedrill's intense training program.

Needless to say, Ash was ecstatic with all of his Pokemon's progress. Very much so.

He took a break from his thoughts and decided to ask Brock a question that had been burning in his mind for quite some time now. "Brock I have a question for you." He said out of the blue.

Brock, who was leaning against his pack and reading a book on Pokemon Breeder tips, looked up at Ash. "Sure thing Ash what is it?"

Ash put his journal away and leaned in closer. "Well, you know how when a Trainer wins a regional conference and can then go on to challenge that regions's Elite Four and Champion?"

"Yeah?" Brock said confused.

"Why doesn't anyone ever do it?" Ash asked curiously.

Brock put his book away before explaining. "Well you see Ash it goes like this: The regional conferences pits some of the region's strongest Trainers against one another. Whoever is skilled enough to come out on top and be crowned that years conference winner does indeed have the option to then go on and challenge the Elite Four and Champion. However, those guys are on a totally different level. Trainers fresh off of a win at a conference will go to challenge the Elite Four in hopes of going all the way but most of the time end up being defeated by the first member of the Four with them only using one Pokemon. Trainers are just scared of being defeated so easily Ash. That's why the Four hardly ever get challenged."

Ash looked thoughtful. "And who are the Kanto Elite Four and Champion again?"

Brock collected his thoughts for a moment before continuing. "Well the first of the Four is Prima, or as she likes to be called 'Lorelei'. She's a Water and Ice-Type Pokemon Master.

The second is Bruno. He's a Fighting and Rock-Type master.

The third is Agatha. She's an elderly woman who is a master of Ghost Types.

The fourth and final member, who also happens to be the regional champion as well, is Lance Blackthorn. He's a Dragon-Type specialist and master."

Ash seemed confused. "Why does the Champion serve as the final member of the Elite Four?"

Brock just shrugged. "It's never been a big deal for them to get a fourth member. Lorelei hardly never loses and even when she does, which is extremely rarely, no one has gotten past Bruno in years. Lance barely even battles anymore because of it."

Ash just seemed thoughtful for a little while longer before thanking Brock. "Thanks for explaining that Brock I appreciate it." Ash said gratefuly.

"No problem Ash, any time." Brock said as he got up and got his things together to head out again.

...

Ash and his friends had been walking the road for quite some time now and were finally starting to come into the low lands near the coast. They were actually getting so close to the ocean they could smell the salt water in the air. The trees had also begun to change and were now becoming more sparse. Misty breathed in deeply as they neared the ocean. "Ahhh! I just love the smell of the ocean! We'll be there soon and then I can feel the sand beneath my feet and the gently rocking waves of the ocean!" She said happily.

Giselle turned to Misty and said with enthusiasm in her voice, "I know Misty I love the beach as well! It's so calming and the sunsets are just sooo romantic!" She looked back at Ash. "Do you think beach sunsets are romantic Ash?" She asked him sweetly as she fell in step beside of him. He looked at her and smiled. "I really don't know Giselle. I've never been to the beach before."

She looked surprised. "You haven't?" She asked bewildered.

He shook his head. "Nope, never. Not once."

She smiled brightly at him again. "Well, we're just going to have to change that!"

She took off running for the beach, causing the others to take off after her. Eventually the road curved around a few trees before it opened up to the scene of a vast ocean spread before them. White, sandy beaches with sand as soft as flour was laid before their feet. The road curved away from the beach a little but still followed the ocean side as it continued along.

Misty and Giselle squealed before taking their shoes off and running down into the sand, heading for the water. Ash and Brock just shared an amused look and shook their heads smiling before taking their own shoes off and walking after the girls. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in the sand. He begun expecting it carefully before making the decision that he liked it and called out happily. "Chaa!" He said as took off for the water.

The girls came back up to meet the boys and Misty said, "Hey guys why don't we have a day here at the beach and then head back out this evening once it gets cooler? Trust me when I say that you don't want to be traveling around near the coast like this on a hot summer day. It's miserable! I used to come to the beach all the time with my sisters when we were younger and we learned really quick to never travel the coastline when it was hot out!"

Ash just shrugged. "Cool with me."

Brock agreed. "Yeah I'm fine with it."

The girls squealed again and ran off to get their swim wear on. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs. "Come on out guys! Let's have some fun!"

Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle appeared from their Pokeballs and when they saw the beach and the ocean spread before them they got wide eyed. They looked at Ash and saw him smiling. "Go on guys! Have fun!"

They instantly took off and began running around happily. Squirtle went straight for the water and jumped into the waves. Pidgeotto took to the skies and began flying over the ocean, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze coming off of the ocean as it passed through her wings. Charmander settled down into the warm sand and began soaking up the sun rays that were beating down. Bulbasaur laid down near Charmander and mimicked him as Pikachu joined Squirtle in the water.

Ash even used his Poke'Dex to have Fearow sent over to him so he could join Pidgeotto in the sky and enjoy the air currents above the sea. Ash turned around and saw that Brock had already changed into his trunks and had set up some towels for everyone to lay on. His Onix, Graveler and Zubat were all laying up near the trees that shaded the beach near the road, relaxing and enjoying their rest.

Giselle and Misty suddenly appeared again wearing their swim swear. Misty was wearing a two piece red bikini and Giselle was wearing a two piece pink bikini that showed off her developing curves and chest very well. The likes of which poor Misty had none. Ash felt a little drool pool in the corners of his mouth as he took Giselle in. She giggled and blushed at his stare as she came over to him. She pushed his mouth back up since it was slightly hanging open. "You might not wanna keep your mouth open like that or you might get sand in there... Ashy." She teased him playfully.

Ash just shook his head and laughed. "Yeah haha right... sorry. I'm gonna go change be right back!"

He left to go change into his trunks and came back a little bit later. "Alright guys let's have some fun!" He shouted with his fists in the air.

His friends and the Pokemon all cheered excitedly and then headed towards the water anxiously.

...

The day passed by in a blur of excitement and fun. They all spent hours in the water until they were pruned, with poor Brock getting stung by a passing Tentacool and then getting his leg packed in sand by Misty on the beach. He howled in pain until Misty hit him over the head, telling him to shut up and that her sand pack method of treating Tentacool stings would work if he only let her concentrate on what she was doing.

They then laid out on the beach towels with their Pokemon surrounded around them and fell asleep peacefully, lulled to slumber by the warm sun and all of the exhausting fun they had in the water.

When they awoke a while later Brock made lunch for them and their Pokemon and after they were done they set to work building sand sculptures with their Pokemon. Ash and his Pokemon made a sculpture of a Pokeball that Brock's Onix accidentally went through. Making Ash and his Pokemon cry rivers of tears and everyone else laugh their heads off.

By the time dusk had come the friends were all dressed up again and were standing there watching the sun set over the ocean with their Pokemon. Giselle held Ash's hand and smiled at him, which he returned. He then looked at Brock and Misty who had serene smiles on their faces as they looked at the sunset and when they caught Ash's eye they smiled at him which he returned. The Pokemon all looked calm as well as they stared at the beautiful scene before them. All in all, it was a very calm and picture perfect moment.

Right as they were preparing to leave Ash noticed that they were one Pokemon short. He looked around realized it was Squirtle. "Hey Squirtle!" Ash called out. "It's time to go!"

He and the others looked around and eventually Ash spotted his Pokemon still in the water, floating around peacefully with his eyes closed. Ash smiled amused at his Pokemon and called out again. "Hey Squirtle it's time to go!"

Squirtle finally heard his Trainer and opened his eyes. He then started swimming back towards the beach, looking sheepish. Right as he was about to get to the shore Squirtle was suddenly pulled under the water. Ash got wide eyed. "Squirtle!" He shouted in fear as he started running towards the water. Right as he was about to jump into the ocean after his Pokemon, Squirtle was suddenly launched in the air and came back down in front of Ash in the shallows. He landed on his feet and was panting a little as he stared into the deeper water with a fierce and angry look on his face. "What is it Squirtle?!" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Squirtle pointed ahead. "Squirtle!" He said without taking his eyes off the water.

Ash and his friends looked at what Squirtle was pointing at and eventually saw it. A head, followed by what seemed like pincers suddenly crested above the water. The Pokemon came all the way up from the deep water and waddled into the shallower waters so that Ash and his friends could get a good look at what it was. Ash was shocked to see that it was non-other... than a Krabby.

"Wow!" Brock said amazed.

"I've never seen a Krabby like that before..." Misty said in shock.

"Why does it look like that?" Giselle asked curiously.

Ash just shook his head in wonder. The reason everyone was looking at the Pokemon in amazement was not because there was something wrong with Krabby. Just the opposite. This Krabby was garnering their attention because it was literally huge! Easily twice the size of any normal Krabby.

Ash pulled out his Poke'Dex and scanned the Pokemon.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.098_

_"Krabby: The River Crab Pokemon"_

_"If it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so it will look bigger."_

_"This Krabby is a male, has the ability Shell Armor and knows the moves: Mud Sport, Bubble, Vice Grip and Harden"  
_

...

Ash put his Poke'Dex away and then heard Misty say, "This Krabby doesn't need to cloak itself in anything to make itself look bigger! It's already huge!"

"Koke Koke!" The Pokemon said as he looked at Squirtle intently brought his pincers up menacingly. "I think Krabby wants to battle Squirtle Ash." Brock said.

Ash smirked. "Is that so? What do you think Squirtle? Up for it?"

His Pokemon nodded and glared at Krabby. "Squirtle!" He said firmly.

Ash felt he knew why Squirtle wanted to battle Krabby so badly. He pulled Squirtle under the water and gave him a cheap shot when he wasn't prepared. Now Squirtle wanted revenge. "Alright then let's do it! Squirtle use Bubble to obscure Krabby's vision and then rush in and hit him with Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Squirtle opened his mouth and quickly fire a round of bubbles that headed towards Krabby and began surrounding him. The Pokemon looked around through the bubbles and when he couldn't see anything he began using his large pincers to pop them. Squirtle came rushing in and right before he hit Krabby with Tackle the Pokemon glowed a reddish color and his armored skin looked like it just got even tougher.

Squirtle hit the Pokemon and only budged him a little ways, causing Squirtle to bounce off of him. Krabby then mad his way towards Squirtle much faster than a normal Krabby should be able to and began using his claws to continuously try and hit Squirtle. "Squirtle keep on dodging!" Ash called out.

Suddenly Krabby opened his mouth and fired his own Bubble attack directly at Squirtle. The other Water Pokemon had to avert his attention away from Krabby for a split second so he could avoid the attack. That ended up being Squirtle's mistake because the instant he took his attention off of Krabby the Pokemon reached forward with one of his claws, fast as a whip, and grabbed onto Squirtle. He lifted him into the air and began squeezing the Turtle Pokemon tight with Vice Grip.

Ash knew that Squirtle had to get free from Krabby's grip and called out, "Squirtle retract into your shell using Withdraw and then fire a Water Gun from inside your shell at Krabby's face!"

Squirtle quickly drew into his shell and then fired a strong Water Gun into the other Pokemon's face, making Krabby go temporarily blind as he loosed his grip on Squirtle. Ash saw his chance. "Now Squirtle jump up to get free and then come back down retracted into your shell with Withdraw and hit Krabby on the head with Tackle!"

Squirtle obeyed perfectly and jumped free of Krabby's grip. He went into his shell while in midair and came down fast. Before he could hit his target however, Krabby threw up a large pincer and knocked Squirtle away. Ash's Pokemon flew threw the air and just before he hit the ground Squirtle suddenly started spinning in his shell and turned around in midair. He made his way back to Krabby like a boomerang and hit the Pokemon hard.

Krabby was lifted off of his feet and fell back into the sand, sliding quite a ways. Squirtle didn't stop and kept spinning towards Krabby. He hit the Pokemon over and over again. Everytime Krabby would try and knock the Pokemon away with his pincers or Bubble, Squirtle would go right through it and hit Krabby again. The poor Pokemon looked like a pinball as Squirtle kept hitting him.

Ash knew what this move was and smiled. Squirtle had just learned Rapid Spin.

Krabby was looking to be on his legs now and after one last hit from Squirtle the Pokemon fell to the ground. Squirtle stopped spinning and popped out of his shell. He stood there glaring at Krabby as the Pokemon got up slowly and glared right back. Suddenly Krabby opened his mouth and fired off a rapid round of bubbles, much faster and with many more than a standard Bubble attack. Ash realized that Krabby must have just learned Bubblebeam.

As the attack raced towards Squirtle Ash called out, "Rapid Spin again Squirtle and combine it with Water Gun!"

Squirtle went into his shell and started spinning again rapidly towards the incoming bubbles. He started firing Water Gun from every place there was a hole in his shell. The spinning Water Gun was to fast and powerful for the bubbles and plowed right through them. Krabby could do nothing but stand there as Squirtle smashed into him hard with Rapid Spin again. The River Crab Pokemon flew back into the shallows of the water and crash landed on the ground hard. Ash prepared to end it. "Now Squirtle, spin towards Krabby and then get high in the air by bouncing off the ground! Come back down as hard as you can and then come out of your shell at the last minute and hit Krabby with Tackle!"

Squirtle spun towards the dazed Pokemon and then bounced himself off of the ground and high into the air. He came back down at high speeds and came out from his shell just as he made contact with Krabby's head using Tackle. The force made Krabby's legs buckle and right before he fell to the ground Squirtle jumped off of him and landed back near Ash. The crab like Pokemon just teetered back and forth before crashing down into the shallows unconscious.

Ash smiled and grabbed an empty Pokeball from his belt. "Pokeball go!" He shouted as his Pokeball soared through the air and then hit Krabby on the head. It sucked the abnormally large Pokemon inside of the ball and then rocked back and forth in the shallows for a little bit before going still and 'dinging' completing the capture. Ash grinned widely and walked over to the Pokeball. He bent down and picked it up before turning around and looking at his friends and Squirtle. He lifted the ball up. "Great job Squirtle! We've got another friend to add to the team!"

Squirtle came up and hugged Ash tightly. Ash's friends smiled and after Ash was done hugging his Pokemon he walked up to them. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and sniffed the Pokeball excitedly before getting a big grin on his face. "Pikachu!"

Ash laughed and scratched his Pokemon under the chin. "That's right buddy, we have another teammate now!"

Suddenly the Pokeball began glowing and then disappeared into thin air, being teleported back to Oak's Lab since Ash already had six Pokemon on him, being that he had Fearow with him for the time being. Brock clapped Ash on the back. "Great job Ash, you caught a Krabby. And a very special one to I think."

"Yeah Ash that Krabby was way to big to be normal he must have been a special Pokemon." Misty agreed.

"Your so lucky Ash! I'm very happy for you." Giselle said with a smile.

Ash looked at all of his friends and smiled at each of them warmly. "Thanks a lot guys!" He looked at the sky and saw that evening was nearly upon them. "Let's get going now before it gets any darker." He turned to Brock. "Is there anywhere to stop for the night around here Brock?" Ash asked him.

Brock checked their position on the map before pulling out his guidebook. "Let's see here... ahhh here we go! There's a lighthouse about five miles from our current postion. If we leave now then we can make it there by about ten o'clock."

Ash nodded. "Lighthouse it is then! Let's go!"

The friends then returned their Pokemon and left the beach, headed for the lighthouse that Brock had mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when Ash and his friends finally made it to the lighthouse Brock had told them about. It was situated on top of a hill that overlooked the sea and at night, like right now, it gave everything a very ominous feeling the way the mist from the water would drift up to high ground and shroud everything in it's thick veil. The lighthouse's beacon slowly turned in a complete circle as it shone it's light upon the ocean.

Our young hero's were currently standing before the entrance to the lighthouse. In front of them was a giant door that looked to be made of gold but was actually skillfully crafted and polished driftwood. On both halves of the door were several intricate carvings of several different species of Pokemon that gave the door a very royal and elegant look to it.

Ash knocked on the door and when no one answered Misty pointed at something on the side of the door that looked like an intercom of sorts. "Hey Ash, maybe we have to use this thing to reach whoever is inside." She volunteered.

Ash shrugged his shoulders and walked up to it. He pressed a button that he guessed was the speaker and talked into it. "Hello? Is anyone here? Me and friends have been traveling for a long time and we're looking for someplace to stay for the night. We're Pokemon Trainers."

Ash waited for a while and suddenly a voice came through the speaker. "Hello it's so nice to hear people's voices again! I live here all alone and I haven't seen anyone or even left this place for some time now because of a little... Problem I have accidentally caused myself."

Ash raised an eyebrow. He then spoke into the intercom again. "Well if you let us in then we will help with your problem however we can. Right guys?" He asked his friends.

They all agreed, even Pikachu gave a chirp of agreement.

The voice spoke again. "That would be lovely! Yes of course your welcome here just give me a second to get the door. Stand back please!"

Ash and his friends did as told and stood back. They watched as after just a few seconds, the doors parted and allowed them entry. They slowly stepped inside and once they did the door shut behind them with a loud 'swoosh!'

They turned around and looked at the shut door before looking back ahead of them. The lights suddenly came on and their surroundings were bathed in a dim and low light. Mostly torch light from torches that were hanging from large pillars that were spaced evenly throughout the hall like room and stretched all the way up to the massive ceiling. The floors, they noticed, were made of stone just like everything else in the lighthouse and all along the walls, pillars and even on certain spots of the floor, were carvings of different Pokemon species just like on the outside doors.

They walked down the long hall until they came to an elevated platform that almost seemed to look like a throne should belong there. Suddenly, the lights on the platform came on and what they saw standing there freaked them all out.

It looked like a giant, man sized Kabuto standing there looking at them. Giselle screamed and grabbed ahold of Ash tightly, hanging onto him like a lifeline. Brock and Misty looked both scared and curious, and Ash just seemed confused.

Suddenly the 'Kabuto' spoke. "Wait! Please don't be afraid, I'm not actually a Pokemon I'm a person! I got stuck in this outfit and now I can't reach the button here in the front of the suit to get it off because of Kabuto's short arms. Can you please help me?"

Ash gently detached Giselle from his arm and went over to the trapped person. He stood in front of the suit and found the button they were talking about. He pushed it and then went back to join his friends.

A moment later the back of the suit 'clicked' and then it opened up. The person came out from the suit in a hurry and took in a couple deep breaths. After the person was done regaining their composure they turned around to face Ash and his friends.

The person was a man that Ash guessed was around his early to mid twenties. He had green hair and was dressed in a fancy red suit that had a green scarf sticking out of the top of it. The man smiled at them and then walked forward to meet them. "Ohh thank you so much for getting me out of that dreadful thing!" The man said with an accent that sounded as fancy and proper as his clothes looked.

He stuck out his hand. "My name is Bill, famed Pokemon Researcher of sorts, technological scientist and one of the many responsible for creating the Poke'Dex. At your service!"

Ash smiled and shook the man's hand. "Great to meet you Bill! My names Ash Ketchum and these are my friends Brock, Misty, Giselle and my partner Pikachu."

Ash's friends greeted Bill and then the man spoke again. "It's good to have visitors after so long! I don't get out much since I'm always studying Pokemon or working on something new for the Poke'Dex. What brings you kids way out here into the middle of nowhere ,if you don't mind me asking, anyway?"

Ash spoke for them. "Actually Bill we're heading for Vermillion City. We stopped and had a day on the beach and then walked here once night fell and it got cooler."

Bill nodded his head in understanding. "Well you are all most certainly welcome to stay here tonight if you want to. I would be overjoyed to have some guests!"

Ash thanked the man and then Giselle asked, "Ummm, Bill... Why were you dressed up like a Pokemon?"

The man smiled and replied. "It's part of my research. I believe in getting into the minds of the Pokemon you are studying and the best way to do that is to act like them and sometimes even dress like them." Bill scratched his temple and looked a little sheepish. "Actually that might be getting a little to involved!"

The kids nodded their heads in understanding. "You know Bill, I'm actually a Pokemon Researcher In-Training under Professor Oak. I'm writing down everything I deem worthy and important into a journal he gave me that will help me learn more about what it takes to be a Researcher." Ash said.

Bill looked at Ash in surprise. "That's wonderful Ash! There are so many things to learn about Pokemon in this world and having another Researcher on the case is always a great thing! You couldn't have picked anyone better to learn from then Professor Oak either! Good luck Ash!"

Ash accepted Bill's well wishes and then Brock asked, "So Bill, you helped to create the Poke'Dex right? How many Pokemon do you think there are?"

Bill sat down on the steps of the raised platform and looked at the designs of Pokemon that were carved everywhere in the lighthouse fondly. "Too be scientific and get right down to numbers..." Bill said. "It comes close to nearly eight hundred species of Pokemon from here in the Kanto region, all the way to the Kalos region way overseas."

Bill stood back up and pulled out a large remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and then a projector came on overhead. It was aimed to towards the high walls above them and instead of seeing bare wall they were now seeing a projection of every known Pokemon so far.

While the kids stared in awe at what they were seeing Bill spoke again. "But if you ask my honest opinion as just another lover of Pokemon I would say that the number is virtually limitless! We will probably never know just how many Pokemon there really are!"

Misty spoke up. "When we passed through Mt. Moon we met a scientist who believed that some Pokemon came from space."

Bill nodded his head. "And that's entirely possible. When it comes to Pokemon there is no such thing as an impossible theory. The mysteries surrounding Pokemon will go on and on indefinitely. That's what makes the job as a Pokemon Researcher so fun and exciting! If you have a theory run with it. You never have any idea just how far it may take you!"

The kids nodded their heads to Bill's words of wisdom and then Ash remembered something. "Would you guys excuse me for a second? I need to call Professor Oak really quick and check to see how my Krabby is doing. I also need to get my Fearow sent back to the Lab so I can have an open space on my team again."

His friends shook their heads and Bill just waved his hand dismissively. "Not all Ash! Do give the Professor my regards. Do you need to use my phone? It's over there in the corner." He said pointing to a video phone in the corner of the room that had a Bellsprout receiver.

Ash just shook his head. "No thanks Bill. I have my own way of calling right here." He said, showing his Xtransceiver.

He then went over to a corner of the room and called the Professor. He looked at his Xtransceiver as it ringed and then the screen came to life, showing Professor Oak on the other end. "Hey Professor how's it going?" Ash asked his mentor.

The Professor smiled upon seeing who it was. "Ahh Ash m'boy good to hear from you! How are you, your friends and Pokemon?"

Ash answered the Professor. "We're all doing good! We've traveling all over the place and me and my Pokemon have been training just as hard as ever."

Oak nodded his head. "Good, good. It sounds like your keeping busy! Your Pokemon here at the Lab are all doing very well. Training as usual! I have a hard time getting them to stop and eat sometimes but they always do. Speaking of which, you've been busy catching Pokemon Ash! I just received your latest capture and I have to say that I was very impressed and baffled! All at once!"

Ash instantly perked up. "You got Krabby then Professor? How is he?"

The Professor just held his hand in the air. "He's absolutely fine Ash! See for yourself." He changed the view on the screen until Ash was looking at his Krabby inside of a water filled glass container with another much smaller Krabby in the same kind of container beside him.

Ash smiled at his Pokemon and then the Professor reappeared back in the camera's view. "See Ash, he's totally fine!"

Ash just sighed. "Good I'm glad, thanks Professor." He then asked. "Who does that other Krabby belong to Professor?"

The old man sat back down in his seat and began stirring up a bowl of tofu he had just made. "That is actually Gary's Krabby. As you can see his is nowhere near the size of yours, which brings me to a question I had for you Ash... Where did you find such a, for lack of a better word I'll just say 'unique' Krabby?"

Ash answered the Professor with pride in his voice that his Pokemon was so special. "I actually caught him in the ocean today on the way to Vermillion City." Ash paused for a second. "Professor... What made Krabby grow so large anyway?"

The Professor merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Ash I don't know. I have been wondering that same thing since you sent Krabby here earlier today but I really don't know. It's a puzzle that I'm still trying to figure out to be honest. My only guesses is that maybe Krabby was just born differently from others of his species and it allowed him to grow to the incredible size he is. It could be something he was taking into his diet or it could have been something he was exposed to in the ocean. We really won't be able to know. The only thing I do know for certain is that when Krabby evolves he is going to get even bigger. Immensely so."

The Professor paused. "This is just a rough estimate but judging by Krabby's size and what we know of how much a Krabby grows from it's original state into Kingler upon evolution, and this is for every Krabby besides yours since the one you captured is so unique, they usually double in body size if not more when they evolve. Your Krabby I believe will grow to be two or three times the size of a normal Kingler."

Ash nodded his head. "That'll be interesting to see for sure. I'll be getting Krabby back soon so I can start his training and his nutrition plan. I have to go now Professor, our host for tonight is Bill the Pokemon Researcher so I need to get back."

Professor Oak looked surprised. "Bill you say? Yes Ash get back in there! He can really help you along with your own training to become a Pokemon Researcher so learn all you can from him. I'll pass on your regards to your mother."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Professor! Talk to you later! Ohhh and Bill sends his regards!"

The Professor waved good-bye. "Take care my boy! Please give him mine as well!"

Ash nodded and then hung up. He went back to join his friends and Bill and found them still listening to Bill talk to them about the many different species of Pokemon there were.

As he walked up to them he said, "Professor Oak gives his regards Bill."

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes thank you Ash! I was just telling your friends all about how as a Pokemon Trainer it is your job to catch as many Pokemon as you can, train them up and build a strong bond with them, just like it's my job to learn and study as much as I can about Pokemon while trying to become their friends all the while."

Ash nodded his head. "It must exciting studying all different types of Pokemon and learning so many different things about them."

Bill nodded his head. "Yes it is. However, there is only one Pokemon I'm searching for right now. One mystery I'm trying to solve. A Pokemon no one has ever seen before, one of a kind. A true wonder."

Ash and his friends seemed confused. "What Pokemon is that?" Giselle asked.

Bill smiled and looked at nothing in particular. "I don't know what Pokemon it is. All I know is that it's a very special and unique Pokemon. One I have been trying to find for a few years now."

He looked at them all. "Come with me to the top of the lighthouse. You'll see what I'm doing then."

Ash and his friends nodded before following Bill through a door and then up a large flight of stairs until they came to another door. He opened it and lead them out onto the top part of the lighthouse.

Ash and his friends were in awe of the view from atop the lighthouse and just stared out into the night at the dark ocean before them. The fog atop the water set an eery yet captivating theme over everything.

Bill came up and stood near the railing. "One night when I was up hear doing some thinking on theories that were bouncing around through my head I heard a strange and yet melodious sound calling out from across the ocean. I was astounded by the sound and listened to it for the better part of ten minutes before it went silent. I knew it had to be a Pokemon and after that night I became obsessed by what I heard."

He fished through his pocket and pulled out a small remote control. "I re-created a similar sound a few weeks later and played it back across the ocean."

He pressed a button on the control and then a sound began coming from the lighthouse and started playing out across the ocean. It sounded just as haunting and beautiful as Bill described the original sound as being. While it played, the lights on the lighthouse began changing colors as they rotated and the sound played.

Bill explained what the recording was saying while it played. "I want to meet you. Let's be friends." He stopped and just listened to the recording play. "That's what I said to it in this recording."

Ash asked. "Why are the lights flashing different colors like that Bill?"

Bill looked at Ash and said, "It's to help attract the very Pokemon I'm trying to contact and bring it here. You see, some time after I first played my recording I received this in reply one night."

He pressed another button on the control and then Bill's recording stopped and was replaced a second later by a truly beautiful, yet ominous and haunting sounding recording. Ash and everyone else felt a shiver go down their spines at the actual sound the Pokemon had made. Bill translated, "The Pokemon is saying, 'Yes I want to meet you to, let's be friends'... Ever since then I have played my recording every night. Hoping to some evening see this elusive Pokemon."

"Will you try and capture it if you see it?" Misty asked.

Bill shook his head. "Why would I want to capture it? Meeting it is enough for me. Besides, I'm not a Pokemon Trainer."

"Do you know anything about the Pokemon besides what it sounds like?" Brock asked.

Bill just shrugged. "The only thing I believe I know about this Pokemon is that it is probably the biggest Pokemon that is out there right now. In this region at least if not the world. Also, I believe it is a Pokemon that has been searching the world for friends. I think it could very well be the last of it's kind and is just searching for someone to care for it."

Ash and his friends just stared across the ocean and continued to listen to the melodious sound that the lighthouse was playing. Ash looked at Giselle. "Care to dance ?" He asked her bowing low.

She blushed and curtsied to him. "Yes dear gentleman I would. Thank you."

Ash grabbed Giselle gently by the waist and pulled her close as they began dancing to the sound of the recording that continued playing.

Brock and Misty just leaned over the railing with Bill and looked over the ocean. All three of them totally content to just stand there and listen to the beautiful sound.

...

Down below the lighthouse, looking up at the group of kids and Bill standing on top of the structure through a pair of binoculars was none other than our least favorite trio of bumbling and idiotic Rockets. Jessie, James and Meowth.

"So Jessie how do you propose we go about stealing the twerps Pikachu? Their way up there and we're down here. We'll never get it with them around!"

Jessie looked contemplative for a second. "I've got it!" she said excitedly. "We'll scale the cliff wall and then climb up on top of that lighthouse. Once we get behind them we'll use our new Team Rocket rocket launcher to scare them! After that we'll sneak up and steal Pikachu while their distracted by the smoke!"

James nodded his head vigorously. "I like it! Let's do it."

Suddenly, Meowth spoke up from where he had been standing. Listening to his partners hair brained scheme to steal Pikachu. "Have yous twos geniuses thought about how we'll get off the lighthouse once we get dat Pikachu?" He asked agitatedly.

The two humans just looked at each other and then Meowth. "Ohh yeah Meowth?!" Jessie taunted. "What's your great plan then huh?"

Meowth just cackled. "We'll use dese!" He said as he held up three back packs that could be converted to hang gliders. "We'll steal dat Pikachu while da twerps are distracted from Jame's rockets and then we'll hang glide outta there!"

Jessie and James looked pleased. "That could work!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Hmm! I say we try it and finally steal that Pikachu!" James said also excited.

Meowth grew impatient. "I don't care how we do it let's just get up dat cliff already!" He said loudly.

"Right!" Jessie and James said as they got closer to the cliff side and put their climbing gear on.

Meowth walked behind them and mumbled. "Would have been a lot easier to just walk up the hill and then go in tru da front door... But no that's to simple!"

Jessie turned back to Meowth. "Bad guys don't take the easy way Meowth! We always do things the hard way!"

Meowth just huffed and then bumped into his teammates who had suddenly stopped in front of the cliff and were looking down at the water below. "Would you twos get moving already!" He yelled.

"Meowth is right James we have to do this for the boss!" Jessie told her partner who was looking at the water below them with an equally unreadable expression on his face.

"Even though..." He gulped.

Jessie nodded her head nervously as well. "Yes even though we're..."

Meowth sighed. "What's da matter with ya's now?"

Jessie and James clasped onto each other tightly. "We're afraid of heights!" They said together.

"What da-" Meowth said in shock. He sighed again and sat on the ground. "Why did I get stuck with two morons for teammates?!" He wined out loud.

...

Ash and Giselle were still dancing on top of the lighthouse to the recording of the mystery Pokemon, with Giselle resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"It's really romantic up here isn't?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her and replied. "Yeah it really is. Thanks for sharing a dance with me!" He said happily.

She kept smiling and buried her face further into his shoulder. "My pleasure..." She said blissfully.

Ash was getting ready to say something else when suddenly they heard another sound coming from across the ocean. It sounded just like the recording Bill was playing but it was actually coming from in the ocean.

Ash and Giselle parted quickly and went to stand by Bill, Brock, Misty and Pikachu, who was sitting on the railing. "That's the signal!" Bill shouted loudly. "The Pokemon... It's here!"

Ash and his friends went wide eyed and they looked out towards the ocean, trying to see through the thick fog.

Suddenly they saw a dark shape moving through the fog and coming towards the lighthouse. Everyone's breath hitched in their throats and time seemed to stand still.

The shape grew larger and larger and seemed to be rising up out of the ocean. It continued moving towards them slowly, calling out the entire time in response to Bill's recording.

After what seemed like forever the creature finally came to stand within a hundred feet of the lighthouse. It was continuously calling out it's haunting melody, perfectly in synch and harmony with the signal coming from the lighthouse. The Pokemon looked up at the different colored lights that were coming from the beacon and followed them in a slow and graceful movement. It was still shadowed by the dark and all any of them could see was the outline of it's body. It's eyes were glowing blue in the moonlight and it looked like the picture of majesty and grace.

"Ohhh my..." Was all Bill could say.

"Amazing..." Misty breathed out.

"It's so beautiful..." Giselle said in awe.

Ash just remained completely silent as he drank in the sight he was being gifted with.

"It's massive!" Brock said in disbelief. "How tall would you say Bill?" He asked.

The stunned man just stuttered out. "I have no idea..."

...

"Now that's a Pokemon..." James said in awe.

"Yeah..." Jesse said in equal fascination. Suddenly she had an idea. "And a Pokemon so rare and unique should be belong to Team Rocket!" She said looking back at James.

He nodded and pulled out the rocket launcher. He pointed it at the giant Pokemon. "You know Jesse... I do feel sort of bad for preparing to attack such a majestic and fascinating creature." James said somewhat guiltily.

Meowh piped up. "Yeah well stop feeling bad and think about de pay raise we'll get from da boss!"

"Yes James stop being such a wimp!" Jesse shouted.

"Hmmm... I guess so. And the boss will probably even give us a promotion if we can bring him that Pokemon!" James said excitedly.

"Your probably right!" Jesse said with stars in her eyes.

Meowth suddenly shouted. "Just fire dat thing already!"

James took aim and then pulled the trigger. Instantly a large rocket came out of the barrel and went hurtling towards the monolithic Pokemon.

Right as the Pokemon began coming closer to the lighthouse the rocket suddenly struck it right in the side, making it cry out in pain as it stumbled back in pain.

James kept firing salvo after salvo at the Pokemon, each rocket hitting the huge target dead on and making it continue to cry in pain. It began thrashing around in the ocean and started churning up massive waves that started beating the cliff side hard. In the Pokemon's raging fit it came right up next to the lighthouse.

Ash and his friends stared in shock and fear at what was happening. "What's wrong with it?!" Misty shouted.

"I don't know!" Bill called out. "Something has scared and angered it!"

"Watch out!" Ash yelled as the huge Pokemon swung an arm around and struck the top of the lighthouse, knocking the beacon off of it.

"Everybody get down to the ground!" Bill yelled as they all started running down some steps that were on the side of the lighthouse and led down to the ground. As they ran the Pokemon swung it's other arm around and completely took the top half of the lighthouse off.

Ash, his friends and Bill kept running down the steps as fast as they could, dodging falling rubble as it rained down on them in large chunks. Bill, Brock and Misty finally made it down to the ground and looked back up to see Giselle right behind them and Ash behind her.

Just as she nearly made it to the ground a large piece of cinderblock came hurtling down towards her. Ash saw this happening from where he was behind her and jumped forward, grabbing her and hitting the ground just as the cinderblock fell mere inches from them.

"Are you okay?" Ash said panting.

Giselle hugged him after they stood up. "Yes I am! Thank you so much Ash!"

He smiled and hugged her back. They quickly pulled away again and then went over to stand by the others near the cliff as they watched the giant Pokemon continue to thrash around violently.

"What's causing this?!" Giselle yelled out over the sound of the raging waves and the loud cries of the Pokemon.

Brock suddenly pointed at the Pokemon. "Everyone look!"

They did as told and watched as small but fast projectiles exploded on contact with the Pokemon. "Someone's shooting at it!" Bill said angrily.

"Someone's what?!" Misty yelled angrily.

"Who?!" Giselle said as she looked around.

Brock suddenly pointed again. "Down there near the cliffs!" He shouted.

They all looked down and saw Team Rocket firing off round after round of rockets at the Pokemon. "Team Rocket!" Misty shouted.

"That's who it is?!" Bill said in shock and anger.

Ash stared at Team Rocket with pure hatred and fury in his eyes. He felt a terrible, horrible bloodlust rise up inside of him. He felt his blood start to boil as if it were on fire. His vision started to haze over and his eyes began glowing a bright electric blue. He felt utter and complete power flood his systems as a shroud of dark blue energy began surrounding his body. He crouched down and felt the primal urge to destroy what was causing that poor Pokemon so much pain overwhelm him. Ash suddenly reared back up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"TEAM ROCKET!" The energy around Ash exploded as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The force of energy was so powerful it knocked Ash's friends and Bill back several feet onto the ground and the earth became scorched around his feet where his power exploded.

Ash put his hands together almost mechanically and instantly a bright white sphere of energy began forming in his hands. He reared back and shouted at Team Rocket loudly and with a voice that reverberated with pure power and authority. "YOU DARE HARM THAT INNOCENT POKEMON! YOUR NOTHING BUT VILE FILTH AND YOUR GONNA PAY! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Jessie, James and Meowth looked up when they heard Ash yell at them and their eyes literally bugged out in fear as they saw him standing there on top of the cliff glowing bright blue in a shroud of pure energy that was scorching the ground around him. The look of pure hatred he had in his eyes and the ball of powerful looking energy he had in his hands made them freeze in complete horror.

"I-Is that the t-twerp?" Jessie said terrified.

James dropped his cannon and it fell down into the sea below where it broke into millions of pieces. "I think it i-is Jessie!" James said as he desperately tried to scale back up the cliff wall and run away. "And he looks really angry!"

Meowth's fur was standing on end. "We need to get out of here you guys! Now!" He shouted.

They tried scrambling back up the wall of the cliff but the twisting and violent thrashing of the Pokemon in the ocean who was still in pain stopped them from escaping with it's madly flailing limbs and the massive waves it was creating. Ash reared back. "I'M GOING TO END YOU HERE AND NOW! YOU WILL NEVER HARM ANOTHER POKEMON EVER AGAIN! TODAY YOU DIE!"

Right before he could launch the sphere of energy at the petrified Rockets he felt a pull on his arm. He turned around in a rage and saw Giselle standing there holding his arm back looking frightened. "Please Ash stop this! Your scaring us! Your scaring ME!"

When Ash heard those words pierce his ears he instantly began calming down and the sphere of energy he was holding disappeared. Giselle pulled him into her arms and held him close even though she felt the shroud of blue energy burning and slightly electrocuting her.

She pulled him into her chest and sobbed into his shoulder while holding him. " Please Ash... Come back! Come back to me please! Calm down..."

The energy shroud began disappearing and Ash's eyes started turning back to normal. When he was finally back to normal again he just held onto her and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he fell to his knees. She felt this and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." He said weakly to her as she continued hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as fiercely.

She burrowed into his shoulder further. "I'm just glad that your back Ash..."

He looked forward and saw the Pokemon thrash to the side again and smash it's tail into the side of the cliff that the still horrified Rockets were on. When the tail made impact it cratered the cliff and sent the three Rockets, who were to scared from nearly being killed by him to even say their blasting off line, soaring into the sky where they disappeared.

The Pokemon had stopped thrashing around and was now scared from what had happened. It began walking off further into the ocean and started disappearing again. Bill put his hand out and called to the Pokemon while running forward. "No please don't leave! Come back! We're not the ones who were trying to hurt you! Please come back!" He shouted.

Ash lightly pushed away from Giselle and stumbled forward a little bit. Brock was right, when he lost control and that energy consumed him it drained his strength badly. He wasn't going to stop though, he picked himself up and ran towards the cliff. He was not going to let that innocent Pokemon be scarred forever and never trust people again for what Team Rocket did.

He lunged forward and fell to the ground with his right hand outstretched to the nearly disappeared form of the retreating Pokemon. "WAIT!" He shouted loudly.

In that very moment a bright white energy shot out around Ash and his right palm began glowing brightly as the mark that he had seen twice before reappeared again. Ash's friends made to move forward and help Ash but Bill held them back. "Let's see what happens..." He said in shock while watching the strange phenomenon take place with Ash.

Ash's friends learned to be very weary when they saw strange energy around him. Dark blue meant anger, rage and destruction. They didn't really know what to expect here.

The white energy around Ash suddenly focused directly in his palm and then shot out of his hand like lightning across the waters of the ocean. The energy came in contact with the Pokemon just as it's head was about to disappear beneath the waves and wrapped itself around it, stopping the Pokemon in it's tracks.

Ash suddenly felt like he was being pulled towards the Pokemon across the ocean, even though his body was still lying on the cliff. Ash continued to fly forward until he saw a bright light surround the Pokemon he was headed towards. He felt like he was being forced into a bright tunnel and then he saw no more.

...

Ash came to and found himself floating, literally, in midair. He looked around and had no clue where he was.

The entire... Plain, that he was in was not really distinguishable with any actual characteristics because there were actually no physical form to anything. It was all just colors of swirling energy that shrouded the entire area.

Ash noticed that he himself was cloaked in a white veil of energy, similar to what he had seen before on himself when he had a similar experience with Pikachu and Bulbasaur, just much more noticeable and more pronounced. He looked ahead of him and was shocked still. The mysterious Pokemon was also floating in front Ash not even ten yards from him.

It was still shrouded in shadow so Ash couldn't see it's true appearance as it towered over him. Ash noticed that the Pokemon was also cloaked in two strange energies. The first was a yellow, wavering energy that reminded Ash of what Bulbasaur and Pikachu were also shrouded by when this happened to Ash before.

The Pokemon also had a red and much more furiously burning energy around it. This energy was one that Ash had never seen before and it actually looked like it was angry and uncontrolled.

Ash suddenly had a thought and said aloud, "These energies must be the Pokemon's emotions... Yellow is wavering and uncertain which means the Pokemon is nervous and uncertain. The red energy is much more furious and uncontrolled which must mean that the Pokemon is also angry. Understandable..."

He gasped. He was actually talking aloud! He wasn't just speaking in his mind like the previous two times and he also noticed that no memories were being swapped between his and the Pokemon's minds. He then realized that this must have been a different kind of experience than what he had been through the previous two times.

He looked down at the glowing mark on his right hand and clinched it into a fist. "Okay..." He said aloud again. "I just need to keep trying to figure this thing out and maybe everything will go back to normal again and I'll go back to my... body on the cliff."

He looked back up at the large and shadowed Pokemon before him that was just staring down at Ash. He suddenly only had one objective. He had to help this Pokemon! He had to change it's mind about humans and help it get past what Team Rocket had did to it.

He spoke up to the creature. "Pokemon... I don't know how we got here but I believe it has something to do with me needing to help you!"

Ash took a breath and continued. "Listen to me... I am so, so sorry for what happened to you just now! You have to know that it wasn't us who were attacking you and causing you pain, it was a bunch of bad people called Team Rocket that just wanted to control you and take you for themselves. Bill, the man that owns the lighthouse you came to, he has been trying to communicate with you for so long now! He just wants to get to know you and be your friend. So do me and my friends, we want to be friends with you as well!"

Ash looked up at the Pokemon and felt his eyes watering. "No Pokemon, no being at all should spend their whole lives alone and with no one that cares for them... I don't know what all has happened to you, I don't know why you are alone and have no family or friends but I can promise you this... Please come back to the lighthouse and let us meet you. Let us be your friends and let us be the ones to care for you. You don't have to be alone anymore!"

The Pokemon stared at Ash for a long while, considering the boy's words, and then slowly but surely the yellow and red energies around it began vanishing and being replaced with a perfectly calm white energy, like what was surrounding Ash.

He saw the Pokemon nod it's large head and then Ash smiled. "Thank you..."

Suddenly, Ash was jerked away from where he was floating with the Pokemon and felt himself being pulled backwards through the same tunnel from earlier at fast speeds. Everything began to blur around him again and just before he faded out he thought he heard a female voice say to him, '_You have done well my Chosen... I am proud of you' _That was the last thing Ash heard before he knew no more.

...

Ash awoke and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Giselle holding him in her lap and looking at him with worry.

He slowly sat up, supported by her and instantly felt the weakness in his body. "Man... going through two weird energy experiences like that really drains a guy." Ash said lightheartedly as he smiled at Giselle, his friends and Bill, who were standing over him and looking at him with concern.

"Are you feeling okay now Ash?" Giselle asked him.

"Yeah just tired..." Ash answered her.

"Look!" They heard Bill shout. They turned around and looked at him.

He was staring out at the ocean with amazement on his face. They followed his gaze and saw that the large Pokemon was now coming back to them slowly. They all waited with baited breath as the Pokemon got closer.

"What did you do Ash?" Misty asked in wonder as she stared at the massive Pokemon approaching them again.

"Indeed. I would love to know that as well..." Bill said as his gaze was locked firmly on the Pokemon who was getting closer to them.

"I don't know..." Ash answered in a half lie. He really didn't know what he said. Maybe it was just his words that got through to the Pokemon after all?

Finally, the Pokemon came to stand right in front of the cliff they were standing on. It just looked at them with it's eyes still glowing white in the night. As they stared in awe and amazement at the majesty and beauty of the large creature, the moonlight came shining through a break in the clouds, bathing all of them and also the giant Pokemon in light.

When the Pokemon became illuminated by the moonlight everyone gasped.

"It's a..." Misty said in shock.

"How?!" Brock said confused beyond belief.

"But it's massive!" Giselle exclaimed.

"All this time the Pokemon I have been searching for was a..." Bill began.

Ash stepped forward and stood directly of front of the gargantuan Pokemon that was shadowing them all. He looked up at it and the Pokemon looked right back down at Ash. He whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your a Dragonite..."

The Pokemon merely nodded it's head at Ash. With the moonlight illuminating the great Pokemon they all took in it's features and was definitely convinced it was a Dragonite. It looked exactly like the Dragon-Type species only much, much bigger!

"How can it be a Dragonite though?" Misty said confused. "It's to massive!"

Ash answered her. "Remember Krabby? This is the same thing just on a much larger scale. There must be some species of Pokemon that grow much larger than normal. If we've already seen a giant Krabby and now this giant Dragonite, I guarantee there are probably other species of Pokemon that grow the same way. Their probably just like Krabby and this Dragonite is though... Alone and outcast from the rest of their species."

"That's so sad..." Giselle said with tears in her eyes.

Bill stepped up to Dragonite and looked up at it. "Dragonite... For so long I have wanted to meet you and now I have achieved that very goal. You have honored me with your presence and I thank you for that my friend. I only... Apologize and feel guilty that you were attacked by those horrible people all because I brought you here. I hope you can forgive me..." He said dejectedly.

The large Pokemon cooed softly at Bill. "Drooo." It said in a low, soft and melodious voice.

Bill looked back up at the Pokemon and smiled. "Thank you for forgiving me Dragonite... You are truly a great Pokemon." He said respectfully.

The Dragonite acknowledged Bill and then turned it's attention back to Ash, whom it's was the most focused on. It cooed to him and then knelt it's face down to look at the boy. Ash smiled at the Pokemon and walked up to it.

He stood directly in front of the Pokemon's face and reached out with his hand. He gently touched the bridge of Dragonite's nose and began slowly rubbing it while smiling all the while.

The Pokemon cooed happily and relaxed into Ash's hand as he continued to gently massage it. Ash spoke softly to the Pokemon. "Yeah... See? Everything is going to be alright now. You never have to be alone again. I promise I won't let you get hurt by Team Rocket ever again Dragonite."

Ash's friends and Bill looked at the scene and smiled. It was a heartwarming moment.

When Ash was finished he stepped back and yawned. "Dragonite, me and my friends are going have to get some sleep. We will you still be here in the morning?" He asked.

The Pokemon nodded it's head and cooed in response. Ash smiled and turned back to his friends. "What do you guys say to bed? I'm exhausted..." He yawned again.

His friends mirrored him and then Bill said, "If you go inside and past the entrance hall, to your left will be a door that leads into a small hallway. There are a couple of rooms that you can choose for yourselves if you wish. Mine is the one at the end of the hallway. You are more than welcome to stay here my friends."

Ash and his friends thanked Bill and went to go inside. Before Ash could enter though, Dragonite called out to him. He turned around and smiled at the Pokemon. "I'll see you tomorrow Dragonite, I promise."

Dragonite nodded it's head sadly. It then bent it's face down and nuzzled Ash's face with it's own. Ash smiled and hugged the Pokemon again. "Goodnight Dragonite."

He then went inside and left the large Pokemon and Bill alone. The researcher looked up at Dragonite and said excitedly to it. "I have so many questions for you Dragonite! Would you mind?"

The giant Pokemon tilted it's head to one side and then shook it's head. "Lovely!" Bill said smiling. "Well then here is my first question for you..."

...

Morning came hours later and Ash and his friends were already up and ready to go. They packed up their stuff and left the rooms, saying good morning to each other as they entered the hallway and then went outside.

When they stepped out into the morning sun they felt the cool breeze of the ocean hit them in the face combined with the salt air. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, showing how it was truly a beautiful day.

They looked ahead of them and saw Bill sitting near the cliff talking to Dragonite who had stayed through the night. In daylight they finally got a clear look at the Pokemon and marveled at how gigantic it was. It literally looked like a massively blown up version of a normal Dragonite.

The funny thing was: Dragonite were extremely rare Pokemon. In fact, Lance, the Kanto and Johto region Pokemon Champion and Drake, the leader of a band of gym leaders called the 'Orange Crew' that lived in a place called the Orange Islands, were some of the only well known Trainers that even had a Dragonite as their Pokemon.

If they could see the massive Dragonite that was here right now they would would undoubtedly start salivating uncontrollably.

They walked up to Bill. "Have you been out here all night Bill?" Ash asked.

Bill turned around to greet the children. "Sure have. There were so many things for Dragonite and I to talk about that I just couldn't go to sleep!" He said happily.

They all shared a laugh and then Dragonite quickly bent down to Ash. "Drooo!" It said excitedly as it nuzzled him.

Ash laughed and hugged the Pokemon back. "It's great to see you as well Dragonite!"

He backed away and heard Brock say, "Well guys, how about some breakfast before we go? For you to Bill!"

Ash and his friends cheered excitedly at the prospect of food and Bill smiled. "Thank you Brock, I would love some breakfast!"

Ash turned to his friends. "Let's let the Pokemon out while we wait!"

"Great idea Ash!" Giselle said enthusiastically.

She, Misty, Brock and Ash release all of their Pokemon. As soon their Pokemon appeared and saw the giant Dragonite towering over them all they looked at it warily and with slight trepidation in their eyes. Ash could see the Dragonite get uneasy and he said to his Pokemon. "Guys, Dragonite is a friend okay? Make him feel welcome!" He encouraged his Pokemon.

It took them awhile but eventually they warmed up to Dragonite and then Misty, Brock and Giselle's Pokemon all joined Ash's in making Dragonite feel accepted by them. They all began talking to it in Poke'Speech, making Dragonite smile happily and coo in reply to each Pokemon.

Pikachu ran up the Dragonite's arm and sat down on it's shoulder. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Chu Pika!" He said to the Dragonite as it looked at the electric mouse on it's shoulder.

Dragonite began talking to Pikachu in return and soon the both of them were engaged in deep conversation.

Ash took off the jacket of his track suit and called out to his Pokemon. "Time to train guys! Bring it in!"

Pikachu ended his conversation with Dragonite and then went to join his teammates in training.

Dragonite stood there and watched Ash and his Pokemon train with wrapped interest and fascination.

An hour later Ash and his Pokemon were sprawled out on the ground exhausted. A usual occurrence for them after they were done training. It wasn't so much a luxury as it was a necessity. They were always unable to stand after they finished training and would promptly fall to the ground.

Ash stood up and congratulated his Pokemon before looking at Dragonite, who had a longing look in it's eyes. Ash walked up to it and said. "Dragonite, would you like to show me an attack you know?" He asked kindly.

The Pokemon smiled brightly and nodded it's head. Ash smiled and pulled out his Poke'Dex. He pointed it at the Pokemon and got the information for it. He knew Professor Oak would freak out when he saw that Ash had gained info on a Dragonite and it made him laugh to himself.

Dexter then began giving the data on Dragonite.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.149_

_"Dragonite: The Dragon Pokemon"_

_"Dragonite can fly despite it's big and bulky physique. They can fly across the globe in sixteen hours. They are said to make their home somewhere in the sea and guide shipwrecked sailors home."_

_"This Dragonite is female, has the ability Multiscale and knows the moves: Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Roost, Thunder Wave, Slam, Twister and Dragon Rage._

_"This Pokemon stands at a height of 105' tall and weighs 218,768 Ibs/ or 99 tons."_

...

Ash gaped in shock at the info that Dexter gave him on Dragonite. So did his friends and Bill.

"That is one huge Pokemon..." Brock said in awe.

"Hmm..." Misty and Giselle said dumbly.

Ash looked back up at Dragonite after he put his Poke'Dex away. "Alright Dragonite, give me your Dragon Rage attack!" He shouted.

Dragonite nodded and turned to face the sea. She got a serious and concentrated look on her face. She began building up a mass of bright energy in her stomach that came up into her mouth. She began letting the energy build in her mouth before she reared back her head and released it with a loud bellow. "DRAGOOO!"

A massive cannon of blue energy exploded from Dragonite's mouth. The energy beam was so large that when it hit the water it completely parted the waves, exposing the sea bed beneath it. The attack went into the horizon and disappeared.

Ash and his friends just stared in gaping awe at the power of the attack. "Oh... My... Arceus!" Misty exclaimed.

"Incredible! Such power!" Bill said in fascination.

Brock and Giselle were just silent as stone. Ash was the most impressed however. Being a Trainer and seeing such power in a Pokemon made Ash almost drool. "Dragonite... That was amazing! You are incredible!" Ash praised the Pokemon.

Dragonite just looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head. "Dragoo..." She said with a shy smile.

Ash's Pokemon all started calling up to Dragonite excitedly, making her feel even more embarrassed at their praise.

Brock had come to his senses again and went to check on the food. He saw it was done and called out to them. "Breakfast everybody!"

Ash and his friends whipped around and ran over to Brock excitedly. Bill joined them shortly and they all sat down to enjoy a healthy breakfast of eggs, toast, oatmeal and fruit.

Brock called over the Pokemon and they joined them shortly after to eat as well. The Pokemon Breeder In-Training looked up at Dragonite and offered a large bowl of food to her. "Here you go Dragonite. I don't know what Dragon-Type Pokemon eat in Pokemon Food but I did my best." He said as he held up the food to the giant Pokemon.

Dragonite looked touched beyond words at the kind gesture and took the food with tears in her eyes. She ate it quickly and then called out happily, "Dragooo!"

Brock laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as went to eat his own breakfast. He didn't get very before he was knocked over by Dragonite nuzzling him as a sign of gratitude.

Ash and the others laughed, along with the Pokemon. Even Brock started laughing. Dragonite just looked embarrassed again. "Dragoo..."

...

After finishing up with breakfast Ash and his friends returned their Pokemon and prepared to leave. They stood before Bill and Dragonite, the giant Pokemon looking very sad for some reason.

Ash went up to Bill. "It was a great pleasure meeting you Bill. Thanks for everything." Ash said gratefully.

"Yeah it's been great." Brock said.

"I learned a lot from you Bill, thank you." Giselle said thankfully.

"So did I! Thanks a lot Bill." Misty added.

Bill just shook his head. "No allow me to thank you. If it wasn't for all of you then I would never have gotten to meet and become friends with Dragonite. She would have disappeared after Team Rocket attacked and I probably would have never seen her again. Thank you so very much!"

Ash shook his head. "No need to thank us Bill. I'm just glad I got to meet Dragonite. She's a great Pokemon." He said this looking at Dragonite who still looked very sad.

He walked up to her. "Hey Dragonite don't be upset, we'll see each other again sometime." He tried to console her.

Dragonite looked at him and cooed sadly. She looked at him and his friends longingly and then looked back down again.

Bill suddenly had a thought and let a small smile cross his face. "You know Ash..." Bill started, making the boy look at him. "I believe that Dragonite would be the happiest if she were to go along with you on your journey."

Ash and the Dragonite's heads popped up at hearing this and Ash looked at the Pokemon. "Would you... Would you really want to come with me and become my Pokemon?" He asked the giant Pokemon.

Dragonite just looked at Ash for a few moments and then bent her head down to him in a bow. "Dragoooo..." She cooed softly from her bowed position.

"Well what do you know?" Bill said surprised and happy all at once.

"What does that mean?" Giselle asked.

Bill explained. "Dragon-Type Pokemon are extremely proud and regal Pokemon. Add to that they are also Pseudo-Legendaries. For any Pokemon like that to bow to a Trainer is a sign of acceptance and respect. Dragonite is showing Ash that she accepts him as her Trainer if he so chooses to capture her. It's a true honor that Ash should feel very fortunate to be presented with."

Brock, Misty and Giselle looked fascinated as they looked back to Ash and Dragonite.

Ash heard what Bill said and asked, "Is that true Dragonite? Would you really accept me as your Trainer? I've not even been on my journey for very long. I'm still a rookie in many ways."

Dragonite raised her head back up and looked Ash dead in the eyes. "Drag! Dragoo!" She said firmly. Showing that she accepted Ash regardless of his status.

He smiled at the Pokemon and touched her head. "Thank you Dragonite..." He looked at Bill. "But what about you Bill? You have been searching for Dragonite for so long now. I don't want to take your Pokemon..."

Bill smiled, walked over to Dragonite and began stroking the side of her leg. "No Ash, Dragonite is not my Pokemon. She is a free spirit that I have been blessed enough to meet. I told you before that meeting her was enough for me. I didn't need to capture her. I never thought in a million years I would actually become friends with her like I am now. That's more than enough for me and is what any Pokemon Researcher dreams of accomplishing. Being able to study the Pokemon they are fascinated with and also befriend them at the same time is a dream come true"

He walked back over to Ash. "Your training to become a Pokemon Researcher also Ash and you will know these joys. However you mustn't forget, you are also a Pokemon Trainer. And you will always be one. Trainers seek to befriend new, special and amazing Pokemon and then wish to capture them so they can train them up to be the best they can possibly be. That's a natural outlook on life for any Pokemon Trainer to have."

He put his hand on Ash's shoulder and pointed to Dragonite. "She is a truly magnificent Pokemon Ash. But yet she also has much room to grow and learn. Under the right Trainer I see Dragonite becoming a truly fantastic Pokemon. Even more than she is now. You are that Trainer Ash, I know it!"

Ash smiled at Bill. "Thanks Bill, I really appreciate your faith in me."

He then looked at his friends. "What do you guys think?" He asked them.

Brock was the first to respond. "Training Dragonite will be far from an easy task Ash. She is an incredibly powerful Pokemon and a Pseudo-Legendary to boot. Even Elite Trainers can have problems raising Pokemon like her... However, if any rookie/greenhorn Trainer could possibly train a Pokemon like Dragonite... I believe it would be you Ash." He said with a smile.

"I agree with Brock, Ash." Misty said. "It won't be easy but I know you can do it!"

Giselle nodded her head. "Yes Ash I believe in you as well. I know you can raise Dragonite."

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu said to his Trainer encouragingly.

Ash smiled at all of his friends. "I couldn't ask for better friends you guys... Thank you."

They nodded and smiled at him. Ash then turned to face Dragonite. "Well then Dragonite... Everyone else has faith in me to do this. Do you?"

His reply was getting nuzzled softly by Dragonite and receiving a small coo of affection. He smiled and said, "Okay then Dragonite, I just have a couple of things to go over first."

The Pokemon nodded in understanding and Ash began. "I'm going to train you to be the most powerful Pokemon you can ever be Dragonite. Though, rather you want to battle or not is up to you. I'll give you the choice. You may just want to train to get as strong as you can but not battle and just be peaceful. If that's the case then I'm totally fine with that. In fact, life at the Lab with my other Pokemon could suit you perfectly if that is the case. That would instantly befriend you I know and you would never be alone again. You would see me whenever I came home to visit or when I needed you with me on my journey. Not to mention you would be living in a beautiful and safe place with Professor Oak and all of the other Pokemon. Pallet Town is really a great place to live. It would be a life of calm and peace when you weren't training."

He paused for a second. "If you wish to battle then you have to understand that there will be few battles I could actually use you in. Your a very powerful Pokemon and due to your size and the amount of energy you can put into your attacks you could hurt most normal Pokemon very badly. I will probably only battle with you at League Tournaments if you choose to battle."

He got a goofy grin on his face. "I'm also going to have to make a recipe of Pokemon Food that you will enjoy eating and will also be able to fill you up, while at the same time making sure that you are still consuming close to the same amount of food as my other Pokemon so I don't have to worry about running out of food for you. Since your so much bigger and your body needs so many more vitamins, minerals, protein, fats and calories than my other Pokemon do, thanks to your massive size, I will need to make sure that your food has everything in it that you are supposed to be taking into your diet. And not just to keep you healthy and strong either, but also to make your training as effective as it can be and allow the max amount of growth possible."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Thank Arceus I trained with mom on how to make any and all combinations of Pokemon Food!"

Dragonite nodded her head eagerly at everything that Ash said. "Are you okay with all of that?" He asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously, making Ash grin. "Alright then!" He reached to his belt and pulled an empty Pokeball out.

He exhaled slowly. "Are you ready Dragonite?!" He called up to her.

She called out excitedly. "Dragoooo!"

Ash smiled wide. "Here we go then..." He reared back. "Pokeball go!" He shouted as he threw it into the air towards Dragonite.

The ball hit Dragonite in the chest and opened up. Dragonite glowed red and then her massive form disappeared into the tiny Pokeball in a flash of energy. The ball fell back down towards Ash and he caught it with one hand.

Ash and everyone else watched as the ball struggled a little in his hand, showing that Dragonite was definitely not used to Pokeballs, before it went still and 'dinged', completing the capture.

The Pokeball began to glow, signaling that it was going to be transferred to Oak's Lab since Ash had six Pokemon already. He quickly did what he forgot to do the previous night after he finished talking to Professor Oak and placed Fearow's Pokeball on the teleporter pad of the Poke'Dex. The Pokeball disappeared and then Dragonite's Pokeball stopped glowing and went still again.

After that was done everyone just looked at the spot where the colossal Dragonite had stood and then the Pokeball in Ash's hand where she was now. It finally dawned on them all at once.

"Ash just captured a Dragonite..." Misty said disbelievingly.

"A massive Dragonite..." Giselle breathed out.

"Only Ash..." Brock said shaking his head in amusement.

"The Pokemon I searched for years for and has been alone for her entire life now has a Trainer..." Bill said in astonishment. "This is what Pokemon Researchers live to see. Two souls and two destinies merging together as one. Amazing..."

Pikachu looked at the Pokeball in Ash's hand as his Trainer did the same. "We just captured a Dragonite Pi... A giant Dragonite!"

He spun around on the spot and began dancing around in glee, with Pikachu celebrating as well. Ash's friends and Bill just shook their heads and laughed at his antics. He may have been a very special and unique person that was showing the signs of being a great Trainer but deep down... He was still just a kid. A very happy kid right now, but a kid nonetheless!

...

Noon had come and Ash and his friends stood on the road that would lead them to Vermillion City.

Bill stood there near the path that lead back up to the lighthouse and smiled at the children. "Good-bye all of you. It has been a true adventure I have learned so many wonderful things. Without you I would never have met the Pokemon I have always dreamed of meeting... and I would never have gotten to witness that same Pokemon find the Trainer she was always meant to have." He said the last part looking at Ash.

Ash smiled and shook Bill's hand. "Thank you Bill. For everything. I promise I'll take good care of Dragonite."

Bill shook Ash's hand. "I know you will Ash. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both in next years Pokemon League as well. You can bet I'll be cheering for you!"

Ash smiled again. "Thanks Bill, take care."

After Ash's friends said their good-byes they set off down the road, heading for their next destination and their next adventure. What they would encounter they had no idea, but after setting their sights on the bright horizon they knew that they would be ready for anything that came their way...

(_End Chapter Six...)_

* * *

A/N: **58,329 words... people, this chapter was a beast! Whooo! I loved writing it! I hope you all love it just as much as I did:)**

**Now, I'm going to address a few things here that I think most people will want to have have answered.**

**1: I am thinking about separating each region into different stories so it's not all one big monster of a story. As you can see, I'm not skipping over shit. I'm taking all of the important things that happened and exploiting them for all their worth! However, I will leave it up to you guys and gals to decide!****  
**

**Do you want me to separate each region and generation into different stories or keep it all together in one story? I'll leave that up to you and your reviews!**

**2: Anybody who has a problem with Ash catching a lot of Pokemon don't say it because I won't hear of it. I have already explained CLEARLY how he goes about training them all, how he has the money to afford all of the food, medicine, Pokeball's... everything! As for not seeing some of Ash's Pokemon very often, know this: Many of them are happy training and living at the Lab. They don't all need to be traveling with Ash at once. He rotates them and also has his chief Pokemon that he uses the most.**

**It's not about him having all of them with him and battling with them all, it's about them being happy. The Oak Ranch is a very wonderful place where they can live, train and grow peacefully. The Ol' Lab will be getting some huh... 'Modifications' that will make life for Ash's Pokemon at the Lab even better eventually! (Don't worry you'll find out;)**

**3: For anyone that wants to even think about complaining to me about how Ash captured Dragonite as a rookie Trainer, think about this: Iris captured her own Dragonite in the show and she was ALSO a newbie Trainer. Plus, Ash is the Chosen-One right? Come on, that's reason enough. **

**4: Some people have been showing hate for that fight scene between Ash and his three mentors, Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan back in the earlier chapters. Let me shed some light. **

**What you all need to grasp and understand is this: Ash did not best those Pokemon with pure strength and power alone. In that field yes, he would have lost hands down against those three Pokemon since they were so much stronger than him. However, if you read back through that fight scene again CAREFULLY you will notice that Ash did not beat them with just brawn alone. He used superior intelligence and cunning strategy to defeat his opponents.**

**Look at the fight with Machamp, he beat him using skill and strategy. Being fast thinking and fast on his feet. Answer me this people: Did he pick up any of them and 'Hulk Smash' them into the ground? Did he pick two up at one time and knock them out against each other? Did he outmuscle any of them? No! He used intelligence! Brain over brawn, mind over muscle! Wins every time! So please, go back and read the fight scene again and remember as well: Ash has powerful Aura coursing through his body. It makes him more superior to other humans physically because of it. Just refer to Ash's outbursts in this chapter!**

**So there we go! I think that's it. Thank you to all of my dear readers for keeping up with this story! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you return for the next one! Until then... be great, be brilliant and be spontaneous! And listen to the Goo Goo Dolls;) Especially 'Not Broken' I love that song!**

**Till chapter seven! See ya later guys... Ladies;)**

* * *

**Number of Badges Ash has obtained: Boulderbadge, Cascadebadge and Aptitude Badge**

**(3)**

**...**

**List of Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu: Male**

**Charmander: Male**

**Squirtle: Male**

**Bulbasaur: Male**

**Roselia: Female**

**Pidgeotto: Female**

**Fearow: Male **

**Raticate: Male**

**Rattata (2): Female**

**Nidorina**

**Nidorino**

**Butterfree: Male**

**Beedrill: Male**

**Metapod: Male**

**Primeape: Male**

**Clefairy: Female**

**Oddish: Female**

**Weepinbell: Male**

**Paras: Male**

**Magikarp: Male**

**Staryu**

**Krabby: Male**

**Dragonite: Female**


	7. Shockin' The Surge, Rockin' The Anne!

A/N: **Sup' my home readers?! Guess who's back? Come on guess! That's righttttt! It's your favorite and friendly neighborhood 'Forever United, Never We Fall' coming at ya! WHOOO! I'm fucking high on rock 'n' roll and fitness again so let's rock! First things first! Thank you to everybody who is still following this story, offering your great support and amazing ideas! Especially all you guys out there who are helping me become better as a writer by offering your criticism and helping tips! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate each and every one of you! You are A-W-E-S-O-M-E-!**

**Before we start I'm going to address a few things, cool?!**

**1: Brock, Misty and Giselle will be getting more Pokemon. The first two will get strictly canon Pokemon and Giselle will end up with six Pokemon. It will be a slow process since I want to stretch it out and have her obtain Pokemon that really suit her as she travels with Ash too... Umm... Anyway! She will be getting more Pokemon and one of them will effect the story and one of Ash's own future Pokemon greatly. That's all I'm saying! I won't spoil anything.**

**2: I will not be detailing all of the other made up gyms in this story. I will summarize them and that's it. As in: What towns/cities they were in, the gym leaders and what they looked like, the look of their gym, the type their gym specialized in, what Pokemon they and Ash used, who won the battles and what the gym badges look like. (Every gym badge I describe is being modeled after actual un-named badges in the show. You can see the images of them if you go to Bulbapedia and search 'Badges'. Then go to where it tells you about all of the un-named badges. I will tell you with every badge I describe where to look for it on Bulbapedia).**

**It would take way too long to detail every gym that Ash is going to face and it would end up getting kind of boring. That's why I'm doing this. I want to detail things in this story but not make it drag on forever with something like tons of gym battles. I may detail one of the made up gyms battles again later but I'm not sure. I did the first one in the last chapter just to give you all an idea of what was going on in the whole, 'made up gyms' thing. As readers you sometimes only care about the summary of what happened at a certain point in the story. I feel that unimportant gym battles are one of the things you summarize. The canon gym battles I will detail however, just with my own twist;)**

**3: I'm trying to show a new angle of something in this story. And that is this: I wanted to show that Ash can have many Pokemon and that they all don't need to be traveling with him ALL of the time just to be happy. Many times when he catches Pokemon it will be to help them get as strong as they can be, but also to live happy and peaceful lives.**

**For instance: Many of Ash's Pokemon will be totally content and happy with just living at the Oak Ranch where they can train to be as strong as they can possibly be, live in a safe and peaceful place with all of the other Pokemon that Ash has captured, be fed and well taken care of by Professor Oak, and just live a life of comfort without worry. Sure, when Ash needs them they help any time! But when he doesn't need them, they are totally fine with living at the Lab.**

**Ash will obtain a group of Pokemon that are pretty much his constant battlers and traveling Pokemon. Mostly Pokemon we've seen from canon and then a few others that are unique to my story;)**

**Doing things this way allows Ash to catch as many Pokemon as I want him to without concerns that all of them are not getting a chance to travel with him. The Oak Ranch is a great place so many of them are totally ok with staying there while Ash travels the world with his chief Pokemon.**

**They stay behind at the Lab and train hard with the programs that Ash creates for them, all while living the lives that they want to at the Lab. Adhering to their Trainer's call whenever he needs them. Besides, the Oak Ranch will be getting some... 'improvements' as the story goes on that Ash's Pokemon will really enjoy!**

**This answers everyone's concerns on 'neglected Pokemon'.**

**4: Now for something that a lot of people have been asking about: Ash not losing any Pokemon in his battles so far. Believe me my dear readers, this will not stay the case. I have the entire growth and maturity of Ash and his Pokemon planned out in my head so don't worry! As I said, as the chapters roll on Ash will face tough opponents and he will lose some of his Pokemon in battles. That's just a natural and given thing! No Trainer, no matter if they are the best in the world, will go about their career and never lose a single Pokemon. That's just not realistic and makes no sense.**

**Just be warned: When Ash's Pokemon are knocked out in battle and he just shrugs it off like nothing he's not being heartless. The guy LOVES his Pokemon. He's just very calm and collected and understands that losing a Pokemon in battle is a natural occurrence when your a Trainer. When he goes a whole battle without losing a single Pokemon he wasn't banking on it. It just happened that way. However, he also knows that getting upset about losing a Pokemon in a battle will do nothing to help him win. So he remains calm. Just remember that! **

**Thank you to everybody who has shown concern over this issue but I already had this whole angle planned out anyway so... One step ahead of ya haha;p! ****I have SO MANY things hidden from you guys that you will not see coming... Most of you won't at least;)**

**As I have said before friends o mine! Thank you so much for all of your critiquing and helpful advice! I accept it graciously, *bows low*, however! I will make this clear here and now! THE NUMBER OF POKEMON ASH CATCHES IS DETERMINED BY ME AND ONLY ME! IF HE HAS DOZENS OF POKEMON THEN SO BE IT, IT'S MY DECISION AND MY DECISION ALONE! I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED HOW IT WILL WORK WITH ASH HAVING SO MANY POKEMON IN THIS A/N AND WILL CONTINUE TO ADDRESS IT LATER ON IN CERTAIN PARTS OF THE STORY! **

**I capped everything so you could see how serious I was about this issue. I'm not being an ass, just truthful and up front. This is one of two subjects I will not be swayed on. This is an example of my open mindedness and willingness to accept new ideas: If I hadn't promised Advanceshipping to a dear friend of mine then I could even be persuaded to change the pairing to Giselle and Ash since so many like her it seems. Or even a Rayshipp, (my favorite!) However, I have made a promise and I will stick by it. I'm a man of my word plain and simple. This answers people's questions about Giselle and Ash's relationship without giving away important parts of the story.**

** Be warned though! I have some very... intimate plans for the two of them before Hoenn comes along. After all, in the show Hoenn marked the next generation. Same goes for my story. If Ash is going to be paired with May, who is younger than him, he is going to have to be more experienced than her when it comes to relationships so there will be a more of a chance of those two making it. She is not only younger than him but also generally ignorant to the ways of life since she meets him at the start of her own journey and is still very much a young girl. **

**While on Ash's side of the spectrum, by Hoenn he is going to be a seasoned and more hardened Trainer from all he will have experienced throughout his travels in Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto. He will be the more mature in their relationship when it comes to being romantically involved. If they were both inexperienced and immature when it comes to love and relationships their own relationship would be doomed. (Trust me, I know this VERY well.) **

**I'm a man that has developed a finer taste for older women throughout the years so putting Ash with someone who is younger and more immature than him, or at least not the same age as him so they can be more on the same level of thinking for the most part, will be very difficult. Not to mention full of much more drama. *Shudders at the mention of 'drama'*. Worst part about young relationships. Fucking drama by the damn boatload! All relationships have it but when your young... *sigh* **

**So basically, dear people, I'm saying this: If you want May then your going to have to stomach Ash/Giselle all the up through Johto. In fact, for the first three arcs of this series I'm going to change the pairing to Ash/Giselle so no one gets confused or mislead. **

**Now don't get the wrong impression my dear readers. I do like May. She's a sweet girl. I shall explain again... She's younger and more immature than Ash. Or at least, MY version of Ash, so that means that he HAS to be more experienced when it comes to relationships or otherwise... Disaster. I'm just being realistic here. I have faced these 'problems' before. As many of you know, relationships are the FURTHEST thing from easy. Two people who are on two completely different wavel lengths of thinking and/or maturity levels is very hard pressed to make any kind of romantic relationship work.**

**Two people who are vastly separated in age can definitely make a strong and healthy relationship happen, so I'm not bashing age differences at all! In fact, I would be the LAST person to do that, given my own preference and taste. However, both people have to be willing to either get used to each others gap in age or be close enough to the same level in thought and maturity regardless of the age. Either the older one is more immature for the younger one, or vice versa. This is what needs to happen with Ash and May. If he was still some clueless kid by the time Hoenn roles around, like in the show, this wouldn't be a big deal. However, this won't be the case.**

**He is going to be MUCH older than May is mentally. Especially by the time Hoenn roles around. You'll see why as the story progresses so don't worry! In order for their relationship to have a hope in hell, Ash NEEDS to be more experienced in the field of relationships so he can help May understand certain things about their own relationship that she might not grasp on her own.**

**And yes: Their first time WILL be with each other. Ash's first won't be Giselle for two reasons. 1: Even by Johto they will still be too young and I can and will not write about two young teens having sex. I would feel dirty writing something like that, so I won't. 2: I could never tear Ash and Giselle apart after they shared something as special as themselves with each other. It's going to be hard enough splitting the two apart eventually. Especially since Giselle is shaping up to be such an amazing character. (And also because Techshipping, which is what I call Ash/Giselle pairings, is my second favorite pairing next to Rayshipping. Third is Pearlshipping and fourth is Advanceshipping.) Anyway, I swear that her character is getting away from me! I didn't plan on half of the things to happen with Giselle that has so far. Her character is literally building itself. Just like with Ash's.**

**5: In the end, I just have two strict absolutes for this story that I will not be questioned on. End of story and conversation. Will not be addressed again. Should anyone PM me about the whole 'catching too many Pokemon' thing, I will not respond. I won't be a jerk and say something hurtful to you, I will just ignore you. **

**Thank you to all who understand this:)**

**6: Now for the last issue! Well, it's not really an issue, just more of something funny and enlightening that I wanted to share with all of you guys and gals, my great readers that keep giving me constant support! Which reminds me! While I'm on this topic I just wanted to say real quick that... I'm only six chapters into my VERY long story and I have over TWO HUNDRED reviews! Over THREE HUNDRED followers and the same amount of favorites! And my story is a part of FIVE communities! And I'm only SIX chapters in! Guys... wow. Just wow! You are all so amazing and I can't thank you enough for being here for me and my story. I truly appreciate you guys, and gals;) very much. Thanks again, I'm going to keep this going for all of us!**

**Now here is where the funny, serious, enlightening thing comes in to play: I have received only two or three flame reviews in my ENTIRE review stack. Now, I know I said before that I would never answer flames and I'm not. I never will. I refuse to give those people the satisfaction of being responded to. However, I will use these individuals as examples to address the community of flamers as a whole.**

**Warning: Too all kids, there is some pretty strong language ahead. You may want to skip this.**

**First things first, I hate bullies. Fucking hate them. Their nothing but garbage who deserve a shot gun blast and a kick in the ass! I've heard about people I care about being bullied physically and also by the most cowardly way to do it: Cyber bullying. I was in a mall with my cousin the other day when some younger teenage boys came up behind the chairs we were sitting at and put a clothespin on the back of his jacket and then ran away, like cowards, to take a picture of what they just did to show to their friends. My aunt saw the whole thing happen and told the kids to take it off and then she scolded them. Teenagers needing to be scolded like kids! I only saw the part with her yelling at them and when I found out what happened I came within an inch of completely losing my temper and giving those ass holes what they deserved. I didn't though because they were still minors and I'm not. I couldn't touch them. They hid behind their age and their mothers just like cyber bullies hide behind the anonymity of the internet.**

**The reason I am associating flamers with cyber bullies is because they are! They don't offer constructive criticism. 'Hey man I was thinking about why you added this or this in your story. I was wondering if you could explain to me why you did it if you don't mind' or 'I noticed your facts on this was wrong. Here is the actual information on what happened here.' When someone offers up ways, methods and ideas that can make you a better writer, those are constructive crtitiscizers. Not the, 'I don't know why you did this in the story or in this chapter it makes no sense', 'This is boring and uninteresting, I don't like the direction of your story!' Reviewers. They are flamers! And some get downright nasty and ugly about it.**

** I call these people flamers because more than once I have seen where those same flame reviews has stopped a really good story that a really talented writer was working on from continuing. Yeah you could say, 'well those writers just don't don't how to take criticism!' Well guess what? Maybe if you had put your inquiries in a more explanatory light and provided rationale for your complaints things would have been different and those writers inspiration wouldn't have been squashed! Anytime you hurt someone, either physically or mentally, when you know that the things you are saying is hurtful and crude, or when you physically cause ANYONE pain out of meanness and spite YOU... ARE... A... BULLY! And I honestly hope you get everything you dished out ten fold! Miserable fucks...  
**

**I take flames with a grain of salt and laugh at them. If you don't like the way a story is going then DON'T READ IT! You not reading a particular story is not going to hurt it. If you don't like the way something is going on in a story then why is it so hard to just leave and not read it anymore?! Do you really think that your complaining is going to change the way that, for instance, I write my story? I'm here to tell you right now that you can bitch, wine and moan all you want, I don't give a damn. This is MY story and I have many readers and fans that love the way it's going and it will remain this way all the way to the end, no if, and, or buts!**

**The flames I have received has been written by winy fucks that has no imagination, can't see or think outside the box and to me seems like people who are so insecure, uncomfortable with themselves and has so little to look forward to, they feel like they need to complain and put down other people's work just to have something to whine about and make themselves feel better.**

**Anybody who wants to see what really well put together constructively critical reviews are, (this means you flamers), read the 215, 218, 221 and 223 reviews by 'Guest', 'AJ' and 'JJ' on 5/14 through 5/17. They did a great job pointing out concerns to me in between their praises that made me actually consider their points because they provided rationale for their questions and/or concerns. They were nice about it and very polite. As in, they actually acted like people who were raised with a sense of respect and manners. Great job dude or lady, you guys rock by the way and I mean that! I have many other great reviews that are positively critical but these are the most recent ones I received that really stuck out in my mind.**

**Ohh yeah! And a huge thank you to 'Sailor T. V'! Your reviews rock! Thanks a ton!**

**Now here's something to think about for all those who are complaining about this: Yeah, my version of Ash is one bad ass Trainer and is only going to KEEP getting even better and more kick-ass! My version of Ash is not just special because he has this great destiny and he is not just winning all of his battles, catching all of the Pokemon he is and crushing his competition because he is Arceus's Chosen. She has nothing to do with him winning his battles and being the best Trainer the world has ever seen. She is ONLY involved with everything that makes him the SAVIOR of the world. He could be a horrible Trainer and Arceus would have nothing to do with it! **

**He is how he is because Ash trains FUCKING hard! He learns, he researches, he trains and he is ALWAYS looking for ways to improve himself and his Pokemon. CONSTANTLY! They train like monsters and I have stated this time and time again in the previous chapters. I don't go in detail because it would be boring as shit to hear me rattle on and on about their training. There is a storyline to follow! Besides, I've already explained in great detail about how he trains his Pokemon and with what methods he uses and believes in. When the occasion calls for it, I'll explain a certain Pokemon's training in greater detail. **

**And here's another thing for you 'rational thinkers' to mull over: If you have a fighter who trains harder than the person they are fighting... Their skills are way better, their strength, their abilities, everything about them is superior to their opponent because they TRAIN HARDER and WANT IT MORE... when they go up against that other fighter in the ring who has not trained nearly as hard as they have and doesn't 'want it' as much as they do, guess who's losing?! **

**Tell me something rational thinkers. Does it make sense to make Ash lose to an opponent who is much less skilled then him and his Pokemon? When they don't train nearly as hard and are levels below them? Just to have Ash lose for the sake of 'just because'? Hell no! The one who wants it more will ALWAYS win!**

**So here's the thing: My story is going to be very weird and very different. My Ash is going to be out of this world because he 'WANTS IT'! He AND his Pokemon 'WANTS IT'! They ARE going to have many tough battles eventually and Ash IS going to catch MANY, MANY Pokemon! In fact, you can refer to my earlier statement in this A/N about how him having tons of Pokemon is going to work out. I'm writing this story for me and all of the fans who have been wanting to read a Pokemon story that is no holds bar and DOES NOT conform to the standard! I refuse to let this story fall into the category of all the other stories people have started that had great aspirations of being different and standing out, only to let a bunch of miserable ingrates come along and ruin their inspiration and drive! I will not change this story and it WILL stand above all the others! I want this story to stand as a beacon to all of the writers out there who just want to let their imaginations go wild and write a story about whatever in the hell they want! No matter how strange others may think it is! I tell all of you people who are reading this to hear my words! Trust and believe in yourself! The only thing that matters in the end is what YOU think of the work your doing! Nobody else! Do it and feel proud!**

**All of you flamers keep hitting me with your pathetic words of hate and contempt. You think I will listen or so much as consider taking even one of your complaints into consideration? Think again! I won't take a single piece of the shit that is your words seriously. This story WILL rise above and WILL break the mold! I have a whole fan base of great readers behind me, what do YOU have?! And guess what? I take HELPFUL suggestions, ideas and criticism from my readers all the time. I have already implemented several ideas into my story in the previous chapters that people have suggested to me and I will continue to do so!**

**Ohhh and by the way, Ash DOES curbstomp some serious ass and he's going to keep doing the same thing! I said my Ash was going to a bad fucker. I wasn't kidding. Now go take your flames and shit eating reviews, bend over and fuck yourselves with them! My story is not going to fucking change!**

**The area is clear of foul language now. All kids can come on back!**

**...**

**NOW LET'S GET ROCKIN' WITH THIS AWESOME, WEIRD STORY MY FREAKY FANFIC FRIENDS!  
**

**P.S. This chapter has been carefully hand selected and approved by a great dragon. (That was for you man! You know who you are... SARGE;)**

**_'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Chapter Seven...'  
_**

**_'Shockin' The Surge, Rockin' The Anne!'_**

**...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... but you all knew that;)**

* * *

Ash Ketchum stood on a hill overlooking the port town of Vermillion City, his partner and first Pokemon Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder comfortably but also with an air of constant alertness about himself and a hidden sense of power also radiating from the small Pokemon. Something his Trainer also exuded.

Behind Ash were his friends, Brock, Misty and Giselle, who had just now joined him atop the hill and were now looking over the city with him.

"It's a nice looking city." Giselle commented idly.

Ash nodded his head. "Yes it is. I'm more concerned with the Pokemon Center that they have down there though. My Pokemon deserve a really nice rest." The boy said looking at Pikachu.

It had been two weeks since they had left Bill's lighthouse and in that time he and his Pokemon had trained like monsters, preparing themselves for anything that they would face when they challenged the Vermillion Pokemon Gym.

Ash had been training so hard that he actually FELT his muscles repairing the damage he had done to them over the past two weeks.

All of the Pokemon Ash had with him had grown by leaps and bounds over the past half a month. Especially Pikachu. He had hit another 'power growth spurt' as Ash liked to call his starter Pokemon's insane gains in power he would go through randomly. The little Pokemon just kept getting stronger with seemingly no limits to his gains in strength.

The second Pokemon he had with him was Charmander. The little Fire-Type had also made huge gains in power over the past two weeks. He had learned the new moves Flame Burst and Slash. He now knew the moves: Ember, Smokescreen, Fire Fang, Slash, Dragon Rage and Flame Burst.

Charmander had been growing so fast and so strong with Ash's training program that he wondered what Damian would say if he saw Charmander now.

The third Pokemon Ash had on him was Bulbasaur. The Grass-Type had learned new moves as well but his real accomplishment was on the gains in power he had been making. The Pokemon had been growing stronger very fast and Ash was very happy for him.

He had learned the new moves: Double Edge and Synthesis.

He now knew the moves: "Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Sweet Scent, Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Double Edge, Growth and Synthesis.

Squirtle was the fourth Pokemon he had with him and the little Water Pokemon had also grown very much in the last two weeks. He had learned the new moves: Protect and Water Pulse.

He now knew the moves: Tackle, Bite, Water Pulse, Protect, Bubble and Rapid Spin.

Pidgeotto was the fifth member of his team and had grown not only stronger but also even faster in speed over the two weeks they been traveling.

She learned two new moves, one which surprised him. She had learned Roost and shockingly enough, Wing Attack. It was surprising because usually Pidgeotto didn't learn that move until they evolved into their final evolutionary stage, Pidgeot.

The final member of Ash's team was his newest and arguably most special Pokemon... The giant Dragonite that decided to go with Ash and become his Pokemon back at Bill's lighthouse.

It was extremely hard for Ash to design an effective and intense training program for Dragonite. Both because the Pokemon was so large and also because she had such power in her attacks they had to be very careful not to destroy anything important, or injure any stray people or Pokemon. It was also difficult because they had to be careful not to let any anyone or at least as few people as possible see her. Not easy since she was over one hundred feet tall.

In the end Ash decided on two methods for approaching her training: For her physical training Ash had decided to use objects in the environment for her body weights. She would use such things as large trees she would pull out of the ground and large boulders she would pick up and lift for strength training. For her move and power training Ash would have her work on each of her moves for a certain amount of time, having her focus on building the power of her moves and also the number of times she could use them without getting tired. As well as many other methods for working her moves.

To avoid being seen, Ash would always wait to train Dragonite until late at night. He would make up for her missing the training that all of his other Pokemon did during the day by drilling her extremely hard at night.

Many of the physical training exercises Ash would have her do covered everything his other Pokemon worked on. He would have her work her cardio and stamina by taking to the darkened skies at night with large boulders in her arms and then she would fly until exhaustion. Ash would have her go as high in the sky as possible to work on flying in very high elevations. This would make up for the lack of resistance training tools she had available to her because of her size. The sky and gravity was not limited to size which meant that she had a constant form of resistance merely a few wingbeats away. This was especially true if it was raining. Her wings would get weighed down with the water and make it tougher on her to fly. Likewise, if they were lucky enough to get a thunderstorm Dragonite would be able to work on dodging bolts of lightning as projectiles that she needed to avoid for her speed and agility training.

For strength training he would make her fly high into the sky, large trees or boulders in hand and then perform several different aerial exercises that would would fatigue her muscles to exhaustion.

He also had her work all of her moves high in the sky. In fact, if someone were to look up in the sky late at night where Dragonite was training, they would think that fireworks were being set off. Massive fireworks!

In truth, there wasn't any kind of training that Dragonite could actually do on the ground since any time she would move or Arceus forbid jump, it would feel like an earthquake was taking place. Scaring any Pokemon nearby and/or people in towns and cities miles away.

This was okay with Ash and Dragonite since she got a much better workout doing her training in the skies anyway.

If there was thing that training Dragonite confirmed was that he would not be able to use her in ordinary Trainer or gym battles. She was just way to strong for that and ran a serious risk of hurting other Pokemon with her attacks.

Another method of training that Ash actually engaged in with Dragonite was a bonding and trust building exercise. Dragonite would lift Ash up in the palm of her hand and place him on her neck. She would then take off into the air and fly with Ash on her back. He would command her to use several different attacks while they were flying with him on top of her the whole time. This would work her control to extreme levels. If she wasn't careful with how she executed her attacks and with how much power she used then Ash would fall off.

Just the same, Dragonite would perform several different aerial acrobatics while in the air that required Ash to trust that Dragonite knew what she was doing and wouldn't let him fall.

The first time he did this Ash was nervous, but after he flew on Dragonite for the first time he was instantly addicted. It became a perfect bonding experience for Ash and Dragonite to do together and built their relationship beautifully.

What was funny was that from the ground you couldn't even tell Ash was riding Dragonite! He would appear as just a black spot on her back. A tiny spot!

When he was flying with her he would many times look back and try to see where Dragonite's body would end, where her tail was, and he never could. It was like standing directly under a skyscraper and trying to see the top of it with the sun in your eyes. Dragonite was simply to massive to even hope to to find the end of her body when Ash was riding on her.

Pikachu had even taken to flying with them after watching Ash do it a few times. He was just like his Trainer, after Pikachu rode with Ash and Dragonite one time he was hooked! He would always ride in the same spot. Tucked safely back into Ash's lap. Not a single night went by that Pikachu didn't ride with them. Needless to say, it bonded the three of them together even closer and it was safe to say that Pikachu and Dragonite had become good friends.

Ash had tried to get Brock, Misty and Giselle to ride with him and Pikachu but Brock and Misty vehemently denied, saying they were perfectly happy with sleeping safely on the ground while they had their late night flying sessions. They 'appreciated the offer' they had said, which made Ash laugh at them.

Funny enough and on a side note: That was exactly the same thing that Brock and Misty always said when he asked them to train with him. They 'appreciated the offer' but would rather do their own training. And they did train their Pokemon pretty regularly it was just... No where even close to how Ash and his Pokemon trained. Then again, he was shooting for something much bigger than them so he understood.

Thinking of that reminded Ash of the first night that Dragonite took to the skies. When she opened her wings and prepared to take off, the force of her wings flying open caused a large gust of wind to tear through their campsite, scattering everything everywhere and even uprooting a few smaller sized trees in the clearing they were in. They learned quickly to never let Dragonite take off flying anywhere near them if they didn't want to be bowled over by the fierce currents of air that came from her massive wings.

Giselle was actually the only one who went flying with Ash and Pikachu on Dragonite. Just like Ash and Pikachu she was scared her first time but after that she was hooked to it as well. While Brock and Misty slept every night... Ash, Giselle and Pikachu were flying on Dragonite, having the time of their lives.

The funny thing was, Giselle had become Dragonite's favorite person next to Ash. This happened after she started trusting Dragonite enough to actually ride on her. This strengthened Ash's theory that in order to really gain the favor and respect of Dragon-Types you had to show them the same kindness and emotions you wanted them to show you. The same was true for all Pokemon, but Ash felt it even more so for Dragon Types. This was also something that Ash was quick to write down in his Pokemon Researcher In-Training journal. He kept marveling over just how complex Dragon Pokemon were the more time he spent training and bonding with Dragonite. They were extremely hard to figure out, but once you did began to understand them and gain their trust and respect they were amazing Pokemon. Ash could say that Dragon-Types were quickly becoming one of his favorite types of Pokemon.

It went without saying that Ash and Dragonite had a perfect training schedule set up finally. And because of their bonding exercises they did and all of the time they spent together, they were in complete harmony with each other when it came to their relationship. Ash showed Dragonite the utmost respect and took her needs and desires into consideration all the time. He was kind and caring to her but also firm and showed a grit when working with her that was far beyond his years.

He had learned exactly how to train Dragonite to exhaustion and help her perform the training that was most beneficial to her. This had earned Dragonite's respect for Ash. When she looked at her Trainer she didn't see an unworthy greenhorn newbie that was struggling along trying to find his way. No... When she looked at Ash she saw the future of a truly great and amazing Pokemon Trainer that would do astounding things. She was proud to call him her Trainer.

In fact, in just the two weeks that he had trained with Dragonite, she mastered the moves she had known for so long. Her strength, stamina, speed, power and even agility had increased exponentially. She even had managed to learn new moves. She now knew: Twister, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, Roost, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Agility, Dragon Tail and Hurricane.

In short, Ash had managed the impossible. Or what so many people would think was impossible. He had earned the complete trust, respect and loyalty of a Pseudo-Legendary. And not just any Pseudo-Legendary either, but a colossal over one hundred foot tall Dragonite! He had created the perfect training program for her with nothing more than his own intelligence and skills, and he did it all as a rookie Trainer.

His friends were very impressed with him. His other Pokemon were also just as proud of Ash and viewed their Trainer with even more respect and reverence then they did before Dragonite came along.

Something else Ash was very glad for was the fact that Dragonite had become totally accustomed to her Pokeball and actually enjoyed resting inside of it. Something he was afraid she would not come to accept since she had never even seen a Pokeball before, save the one that ended up becoming her own.

Another great thing was that she fit into Ash's team of Pokemon perfectly. They had accepted her with no problems whatsoever which made Ash very happy. He had actually swapped some of the Pokemon he had with him around with Pokemon from the Lab during the last two weeks so they could get some bonding and one on one training time in with Ash as well.

They had all grown amazingly well at the Lab, doing their own training programs and had grown much stronger. The former village Pokemon that was cared for by Melanie had also grown much stronger. Especially Magikarp. Ash was convinced that he was close to evolving, which excited him greatly. He had already decided that after he challenged the Vermillion City gym and they left to go to their next destination he was going to swap Pidgeotto out for Magikarp so that when he did evolve Ash could be there for it and then get to work on developing his Pokemon's new training program as a Gyarados.

Ash had actually asked Professor Oak if he could call him when his Pokemon looked close to evolving so he could get them sent over to him, that way he could be there for their evolutions. Of course the Professor immediately agreed.

The greatest thing about getting all of his Pokemon together with him over the last two weeks was that they all got a chance to meet Dragonite. They were only intimidated by her size for the first few moments after they first met the colossal Pokemon and then quickly warmed up to her after that. This made Dragonite extremely happy and made her feel like she finally belonged somewhere and was cared for.

Ash had even managed to finally creat his first perfect batch of Pokemon Food meant for Dragon-Types and was specifically made for Dragonite, including her immense size and training needs. She loved the taste of the food, it filled her large stomach up fast and the best part was... She only needed to eat regular sized portions of food. It just took Ash finding the perfect mixture of Pokemon Food mix, (it had a lot of ingredients from the sea. Not surprising since she she did live in the ocean for Arceus knows how long. One of the ingredients was actually Wailord blubber, leading Ash to believe that Dragonite probably ate Wailord a lot.) The rest of the food was mixed with the best berry combinations that Ash could create.

The ingredient that gave the food it's special property of filling up his massive Dragonite was actually a berry his mother had given him as a present after perfecting his cooking skills before he left home. It was called an Enigma berry (He had no idea where she got it from) and rumors abounded around the region this particular berry came from, (which was Hoenn), that it served the needs of whatever the individual using it needed the berry to offer at the time of use.

Ash guessed the rumors were true. It gave Dragonite's food the special kick it needed to fill her up without using tons of food. Luckily, the rumors about Enigma berries growing fast if you actually got a hold of one and planted it's seeds, were also true. Otherwise Ash would fear losing his 'secret weapon' against Dragonite's hunger. They actually grew almost overnight, shockingly enough, which meant that Ash only needed to plant one in the soil before bed and then we he got up the next day he had freshly grown Enigma berries, usually two or three. One Enigma berry would usually last him days since he only needed to chop off small parts of it to put into Dragonite's food. They were also very hardy growers and could grow in literally almost ANY type of soil. The Poke'Food mix that he mixed the berries with was very popular so he didn't have to worry about running out there either.

On a completely unrelated note, he also found that Dragon-Types apparently liked bitter Poke'Food that had just a hint of sweetness to it. That was exactly how Dragonite's food came out when he was done with it. Or maybe it was just something that she liked personally? He didn't know since he had no other Dragon Pokemon to compare it to.

Either way, Dragonite loved the food, it filled her up and it gave her all the nutrients she needed. Brock pouted and moped around that Ash was able to create the perfect recipe of Dragon-Type Pokemon food, which was very hard to make according to recipe books, when he as a Pokemon Breeder In-Training could not.

Eventually he stopped moping around when Misty clobbered him over the head and yelled at him, saying that Dragonite was hungry and that he either needed to get over himself and feed the Pokemon or get clobbered again so hard he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a Muk and an Officer Jenny. Needless to say, Brock's pouting quickly ended after that and he was all smiles again. Well... He was all 'Brock' again. Which included the pervyness unfortunately...

Thinking about Poke'Food made Ash realize just how unique all of his Pokemon really were. Their food all tasted completely different and had it's own special flavoring. Charmander's for instance was made to help him grow stronger and build his firepower to much higher levels. The food smelled almost spicy Ash thought.

On the completely opposite hand, Squirtle's food was made to help him grow stronger and faster on both land and water. It was also really benficial for helping him with building up the power of his water pressure. His food tasted sweet and yet had a slight hint of lemony zest to it that Squirtle absolutely loved!

Yes it definitely amazed Ash with just how different and unique his Pokemon were when it came to something as simple as the food they ate.

One thing that Ash was anxious for was how Professor Oak would take the news of Ash obtaining a Dragonite at such an early stage on his journey. He chuckled to himself. He would know soon enough. Ash planned to tell him when they reached Vermillion City and he called home again.

The last and probably most constant subject on his mind, was Giselle. That girl was constantly shocking Ash with just how... Like him she was becoming over time. Only a day after they had left the lighthouse Ash had been training as usual with his Pokemon during a break for lunch they had decided to take while the others did their usual thing. Brock and his cooking, and Misty reading one of her books on training Water Pokemon. All of their Pokemon were out as usual.

It was a hot day since they were still so near the coast, so Ash decided to workout without his shirt, as usual, and converted his track pants to shorts. He was just getting ready to start his workout when Giselle suddenly came up to him wearing matching teal workout shorts and shirt with her hair pulled back. When he looked at her with confusion she asked Ash if she could begin training with him as well as her Pokemon.

Ash was shocked senseless at her request. Not one of his friends had asked to train with him, purely because what he did was crazy. However, here Giselle was, nervously asking to train with him. He eagerly complied, which brought a huge smile to her face and then she and her Graveler and Cubone trained with Ash and his Pokemon.

By the end of it, Giselle and her Pokemon were utterly exhausted and laid on the ground, unable to stand. For Ash, the sight of Giselle exhausted, sweating, breathing hard and pretty much glowing with the after effect of the workout, did things to him that should not happen to a boy his age.

After she and her Pokemon had recovered from the intense workout she begged Ash to please allow them to start training with him everyday. This shocked him as well, thinking them to be done with his training after just one time, however she surprised him yet again. He eagerly complied, to which she smothered him with a hug, both were soaked in sweat but they didn't care.

After that, and then everyday for the past two weeks, she and her Pokemon trained with Ash and his Pokemon. He taught Giselle how to create good nutrition plans for her Pokemon, with which she did amazing, and taught her how to eat the right way like he did. All in all, he was ecstatic that he had a training partner and even more so considering that it was Giselle. She utterly mystified him at every turn. Not too mention, the strange feelings that he felt growing for her just kept getting stronger and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out exactly what those feelings were. He was suddenly broken from his musings by Brock speaking up.

"Well Ash you only need one more badge after this one to qualify for the Pokemon League." Brock told him as he came up to stand beside Ash.

The boy took a deep breath. "Yeah your right. And I'll still be about eight months ahead of schedule as well. That's why I'm going to challenge all of the other gyms and collect all of the Kanto gym badges before the next conference. It'll really give me and my Pokemon a lot more battle experience and make us even stronger. Not to mention traveling through the entire region will give me a chance to meet unique Pokemon." He explained.

Misty just rolled her eyes. "What Ash, seeing and then CATCHING a GIANT DRAGONITE not good enough for you?" She said in a joking manner.

Ash smiled at Misty and replied back. "It's never good enough Mist, you should know that about me!"

They all laughed at this and then Ash said seriously. "The truth is... A good Trainer never let's anything become good enough for them. They respect and treasure what they have but they always push for more. Dragonite is an amazing Pokemon yes, but I want to find even more fascinating Pokemon that can help teach me more about them and help me become a better Trainer and eventually, Pokemon Researcher."

Misty just shrugged. "If you say so. I just think your catch crazy!"

Ash simply chuckled and shook his head. He took the time to think about the previous three gym battles that he and his Pokemon had battled in since they left Bill's lighthouse.

...

The first place they went to was a small forest town called Andon Town. It wasn't really big and was only a days detour from the main road. They had room for an urban area and a small shopping area and that was it. The gym itself was in a warehouse and was situated further back in the forest, away from the town. In fact, if you didn't know what to look for then the gym would have been very easy to miss.

The inside of the warehouse looked exactly the same as the outside in the forest. There were trees bushes and shrubs everywhere. As well as several webs that were strung up all over the place. The battlefield was about medium sized and was surrounded by crates covered in webs on all sides.

The gym leader was a boy around Brock's age. He had short silver hair that stood up on the end and had green eyes. He wore green pants with lime green shoes on his feet, a long sleeved green shirt and a light green undershirt that was underneath the. long sleeved shirt. He what looked liked spider webs draped over his shoulders and had the designs of black spider webs all over his clothes. He also wore glasses with lenses that were shaped to look like Venonat eyes.

The boys name was Iggy and he specialized in Bug-Type Pokemon. He was a nice boy, if not a little strange the way he talked about Bug-Types like they were all that mattered in his strange little world. He had a high pitched voice and was constantly spouting off different facts about Bug Pokemon.

Ash did his research before he came to this gym and prepared his own team of bugs to take Iggy down with. He wanted to show that his bugs were superior. He didn't disappoint either. The battle started with Iggy choosing a Beedrill as his first Pokemon. Ash used his own Beedrill and the battle commenced. Iggy had trained his Beedrill well and it knew some strong attacks, however Ash's Beedrill was not only stronger and faster from the training that he went through with Butterfree and Metapod, he also knew strong moves that he had perfected.

He knew the moves: Fury Attack, Twineedle, Focus Energy, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Agility and his strongest move so far... Poison Jab.

After trading a few blows back and forth with things like Fury Attack, Twineedle and Pursuit, Iggy's Beedrill was looking bad. He commanded it to attack Ash's Beedrill with Pen Missile and that's where he messed up. Ash ordered his Pokemon to use Agility and then get in close and hit Iggy's Beedrill with Poison Jab. The attack hit dead center and Iggy's Beedrill was out.

The next match was between Iggy's Pinsir and Ash's Butterfree. Butterfree had learned quite a few moves since Ash last had the Pokemon with him. He had also gotten much stronger. Even more so than Beedrill.

He now knew the moves: Confusion, Sleep Powder, Poisonpowder, Stun Spore, Gust, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Psybeam, Silver Wind and Tailwind.

The battle was very intense. Pinsir was strong and knew powerful moves. It would keep trying to get a hold of Butterfree but the fast Pokemon would just keep avoiding it. Ash would have Butterfree use moves like Gust and Sliver Wind to knock Pinsir off balance and then hit it with moves like Psybeam and Confusion. The battle ended when Pinsir trapped Butterfree in it's large Pincirs and began squeezing him hard. Ash commanded Butterfree to use Sleep Powder while it still could and as soon as the attack hit Pinsir, since Butterfree was raised over it's head, it fell straight to sleep. Ash then commanded his bruised up Butterfree to use a Psybeam enhanced Sliver Wind that struck Pinsir hard and caused a small explosion. After the dust had settled Pinsir was shown unconscious.

The last match was between Iggy's Venonat and Ash's Metapod.

The battle seemed one sided for a long time with Venonat just continuously hitting the Cocoon Pokemon with attacks like Headbutt, Confusion and Leech Life. Ash had commanded Metapod to use Harden to the max and then had him let Venonat hit him all around the field. Every time Metapod would land in a new spot, Ash would have him use String Shot at different places all over the gym. Eventually the whole battlefield was covered in the sticky webbing. It got to the point where Venonat began having trouble getting through the maze of sticky, stringy webbing and not to mention, it had grown tired after attacking Metapod so many times.

When that started happening, Ash commanded Metapod to start springing off of his own webbing towards Venonat and hit it as hard as he could with Tackle. Metapod began hitting Venonat from all over the web infested battlefield with speed enhanced Tackles from launching himself off of the webs. It started looking like a game of pinball and Iggy could only watch it happen. Ash commanded Metapod to launch himself at Venonat one last time and use a Bug Bite/Tackle combination. Metapod executed his move perfectly and when it was over Venonat was done.

With such a big win Metapod had gained all of the experience he needed and evolved into Butterfree. It was a touching moment for Ash when just weeks prior the very Butterfree that floated before him proudly now was just a small and untrained Caterpie when Ash first met him at Melanie's cottage. Butterfree and Beedrill did an amazing job overseeing the new Butterfree's training and Ash made sure to let them know how much he appreciated them by holding a small celebration for them later that night with Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Giselle and their Pokemon. When his three Bug-Types all took off flying together for the first time that night it actually brought tears to Ash's eyes. He was very proud of them and couldn't wait to see how much stronger they would keep getting the next time he got them back from the Lab. Ash was also never more glad that he had gotten the idea to put scarves on both of his Butterfree. It really helped him tell them apart even though his first Butterfree was bigger than his second. His first Butterfree wore a yellow scarf and his second one wore a green scarf.

After Ash defeated Iggy and was praised by the boy for his strategic abilities in battle and the amazing way he raised Bug Pokemon, he awarded Ash with the Cunning Badge. The badge was green and shaped like a big bump. It had four smaller bumps on the bottoms of it with a large orange bump on the top. (A/N: On Bubapedia, go to the unnamed badges section and check the 'unnamed Trainer's badges' out. Their the badges that the boy is holding in the red case. The badge I'm describing is on the top row. If you read my description of the badge then you can't miss spotting it in the boy's case. Just use my description and compare the badges. To make it easier it's the third one to the left on the inside. Or the first badge to the right on the inside if that's how your looking at it. Remember: Top row!)

After that was over and Ash and his friends said good-bye to Iggy they left Andon Town and headed for the next detour on their way to Vermillion.

...

Their next stop had been at Ceras City. It was a bit of a detour from Vermillion but worth it. Ceras was one of the many coastal populaces that you would find in that part of Kanto and was a fairly large city. It had many large buildings, an urban area and a market district. It was surrounded by the mountains near the coast and gave the city a beautiful view from both the front, where the ocean was, and the back, where the mountains were.

The gym was actually located right in the heart of the city and was located in a large, square building that was made almost entirely out of glass. The inside of the building looked like an office lobby and the battlefield was in a big room that had a large field in which to battle on. The walls and ceiling were all made of glass and the room itself was at a higher floor and overlooked the ocean.

The gym leader was a properly dressed man who looked to be in his thirties and wore a pin striped business suit. He had dirty blond hair slicked down with some kind of gel, had a rather thin looking face and wore sophisticated looking glasses that covered his blue eyes.

The man's name was Ethan and he spoke with a very uppity sounding voice. He specialized in multiple types of Pokemon. Ash kept his normal team with him after finding out that he didn't specialize in anything particular.

The first battle was between Ethan's Machoke and Ash's Charmander.

Machoke was very fast and brutal with it's attacks. Hardly ever stopping it's attacks and showing it's endurance. Luckily, Charmander had the same kind of endurance and was able to keep up with all of the Fighting-Type's attacks as they came at him. Using his agility, Charmander had managed to jump over and avoid the attacks and then sneak in and hit the larger Pokemon with attacks like Slash and Fire Fang.

However, Machoke had managed to hit Charmander with a Low Kick and then barraged him with a strong Revenge attack, before punching Charmander hard with a Mega Punch and sending the small Pokemon plowing into the ground.

Charmander had managed to stand up and his eyes began glowing red as he started building up Rage. Ash told Charmander to use Smokescreen to blind Machoke. When the field hazed over Ash commanded Charmander to charge into the smoke and hit Machoke with Flame Burst and then barrage his foe with Rage enhanced Slash and Fire Fang attacks.

Charmander charged into the smoke and began his barrage on Machoke. Blinded by the smoke, Ethan and Machoke could do nothing but let the attack commence.

Charmander jumped back out of the smoke and then Ash told him to use his remaining power from Rage and combine it with Dragon Rage. Charmander charged up a massive and fury filled Dragon Rage attack and then launched into the smoke, causing a big explosion that made them all worry the glass windows and ceilings would break.

When the haze cleared it showed Machoke completely unconscious on the ground.

The next battle was between Ethan's Rhyhorn and Ash's Squirtle.

Rhyhorn was a pure powerhouse Pokemon and relied heavily on his mass and heavy hitting attacks to try and take Squirtle out. Luckily, Squirtle was very fast and light on his feet from all of the training he did on the land and in the water while they had been traveling on the coast and was able to keep up with Rhyhorn easily and dodge all of his attacks.

It's like Ash always said. Speed was a Pokemon's best friend in any battle.

Ash had Squirtle do a lot of jumping and sliding on his shell to avoid his opponent. To attack, Ash would command Squirtle to weave his way inside of Rhyhorns defense by firing either Bubble or Water Pulse at the Pokemon to distract it. He would then come up on either Rhyhorn's sides, or under his stomach and then use Water Pulse to hit the larger Pokemon with a powerful blast of water that would send Squirtle skidding safely away from Rhyhorn.

However, at one point when Squirtle performed this strategy Ethan had Rhyhorn lay on top of Squirtle with Body Slam when he was passing under him. Ethan was going to have his Pokemon lay on Squirtle until it passed out but Ash formed a quick strategy.

He ordered Squirtle to use Water Pulse and Bubble while under Rhyhorn with as much pressure as he could force into it. The Bubble attacks would hit Rhyhorn under the stomach and cause it stinging pain, while the Water Pulse kept trying to lift Rhyhorn into the air. Eventually the Pokemon couldn't take it anymore and rose up slowly, much to Ethan's protest.

At that moment Ash told Squirtle to use Water Pulse as hard as he could at the Pokemon's underside since he had some room to move now. Squirtle did and when the Water Pulse hit the underside of the Pokemon it lifted it off of the ground and up into the air.

Before it could hit the ground Ash commanded Squirtle to use a Rapid Water Spin. Which was a combination of Water Pulse and Rapid Spin.

He began spinning all around the room like a spinning water wheel and started smacking Rhyhorn every which way. The Pokemon never managed to hit the ground because Squirtle's attacks were keeping it levitated into the air.

Ash commanded Squirtle to end it by getting above Rhyhorn while it was still in the air helpless and come down on top of it with as hard of a Pulse Tackle as possible. Which was a combination of Tackle and Water Pulse.

As Squirtle made his way down towards Rhyhorn he began launching strong pulses of water from his back end, which gave him speed, and also directly into Rhyhorn's head. Which kept weakening it. When Squirtle finally made contact with Rhyhorn with a Water Pulse enhanced Tackle, he sent the larger Pokemon soaring into the ground below where it crashed landed and went still. Unconscious.

The last battle was between Ethan's Pontya and Ash's Bulbasaur.

Ash played this battle very much on the safe side because of the huge type disadvantage. He had Bulbasaur stay extremely light on his feet the entire time and never had had him stay in one place to long because of the multitude of Fire-Type attacks that Ethan kept having Ponyta attack Bulbasaur with. Also, being that Ponyta was a fast Pokemon it made dodging it's attacks very difficult for Bulbasaur.

Eventually, It hit Bulbasaur with a Stomp attack that knocked him into the ground. Right as Ponyta got ready to release a Fire Spin attack on the downed Grass-Type, Ash commanded Bulbasaur to use his vines and attach them to the upper rafters.

Bulbasaur used this method to swing himself out if the way just as the attack hit where he had been. Ash had an idea and commanded Bulbasaur to start launching Leech Seeds in the middle of the battlefield while he swung away from Ponyta.

Once he had completed his task and was back on the ground, Ash commanded Bulbasaur to lead Ponyta towards the seeds while dodging the attacks that Ethan kept commanding his Pokemon to use in hopes of catching Bulbasaur.

Right as Bulbasaur made it to the implanted Leech Seeds and Ponyta was charging in to hit him with a Flame Charge attack, Ash told Bulbasaur to use his vines to jump back into the air and leave a wall of Poisonpowder in his wake.

Ethan saw the danger and commanded his Pokemon to stop it's charge. Ponyta did and ended up right over top of the Leech Seeds. Ash then commanded Bulbasaur to activate the seeds and wrap his vines around Ponyta's legs and pull her on top of them.

Ethan wasn't fast enough to command his Pokemon to dodge and Ponyta was to tired from it's constant attacks to avoid Bulbasaur's vines that wrapped themselves around her back legs and pulled her down onto the energy sucking seeds.

Ethan had watched in despair as his Pokemon's energy was stolen from it mercilessly. In the end, Ponyta fell to the ground unconscious from energy drain.

After Ethan congratulated Ash on his victory, battle prowess and his Pokemon's amazingly quick reflexis in battle, he awarded him with the Reflex Badge.

It was a yellow/golden color and was shaped like something between a crescent moon and claw of sorts. (A/N: On Bulbapedia, look up Gary's badges. It's the one on the top row, in the far right hand corner. It's the very last badge on that side).

After thanking Ethan and accepting his badge they left the gym and headed out of Ceras City for their next destination: Kaston Village.

...

Kaston Village was actually a small community that was situated deep within the forests just outside of the coastal towns and cities.

The whole town/village was made to look very wild and untamed. The houses were simple log homes and the shops were just a few small mom and pop groceries. There was a small Pokemon Center and also Poke'Mart located in the community just like was required for for any place that housed a Pokemon Gym. The trees seemed to tower over everything and if one described the small community in one word it would be... Natural.

The Pokemon Gym was actually located in a massive log structure that lead deeper into the forest and had a very wild look to it. The Pokemon Leage emblem above the door actually had vines growing around it.

Once inside the gym they had to follow a few twisting turns until they finally made it out into a wide open clearing that was surronded on all sides by the forest. Boxed in. The battlefield was on a very large and elevated platform that was suspended off the ground by large logs. The entire arena had a huge net draped across it and a wooden bridge led out onto the battlefield.

The gym leader was a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties and had long green hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a brown V-neck shirt sleeve short and grey cargo shorts with a brown leather belt across the waist. She also wore brown hiking boots on her feet. Her face looked excited, wild and looked like she had a hard time standing still.

Her name was Liza and she spoke with a girlish excitement in her voice. She specialized in 'any Pokemon she thought went well with nature' and that was all she said about it when Ash tried to press the issue.

The battle started with Ash facing off against Liza's Parasect with his own Paras.

Ash had actually decided to use the Pokemon he had captured at Melanie's cottage for this gym battle. It was his first time battling with Paras and he wanted to see how strong he was. Professor Oak told Ash that Paras trained extremely hard just like all of his other Pokemon and Ash was excited to see his progress. He knew the moves: Stun Spore, Poisonpowder, Slash, Growth, Leech Life, Fury Attack and Spore.

The battle was constant the entire time. Neither opponent giving an each. Parasect didn't want to lose against it's pre-evolved form and Paras didn't want to lose period.

Parasect kept attacking Paras relentlessly with every move it knew. From Spore, Slash, Fury Futter and even Giga Drain. Paras was fast and managed to dodge the bulk of the attacks but he still got hit with attacks like Fury Cutter and occasionally he would even get caught temporarily in the tendrils of Giga Drain.

Ash would always manage to command Paras to cut itself free from the tendrils using it's Slash attack or Fury Cutter but he knew that he couldn't keep up the game of run away for long. Paras would eventually get tired.

Parasect had already landed a few hits on Paras and he had only grazed Parasect a few times with either Fury Futter or Slash.

That's when an idea hit Ash. Paras didn't need to outmuscle Parasect... Just outsmart it! He had Paras use his speed to get close to Parasect. Liza had her Pokemon use Slash, trying to stop Paras but he just jumped out of the way. Ash then ordered him to get under Parasect's legs and use Slash and Fury Cutter to take the Pokemon's legs out from under it.

It worked beautifully and after Paras had cleared itself from under it's legs, Parasect fell to the ground. Liza tried to get Parasect to use Giga Drain from where it was but Ash was quicker and had Paras get in close enough to launch a Spore attack at the downed Pokemon.

It fell asleep in a matter of seconds and then Paras began glowing with a bluish aura around it. A few seconds later long tendrils were coming out of the energy surrounding Paras and Ash knew that he had just learned Giga Drain.

He ordered Paras to use his new move and so he did. The tendrils wrapped around the sleeping Pokemon and sapped it's energy completely. By the time it was over and it fell back to the ground, Parasect was unconscious.

The final match was actually a double battle. Ash wanted to see how well both of his Rattata battled together since they supposedly were very good at it if what Professor Oak said was true.

Liza was more than happy to oblige and took on his Rattata with her Exeggcute and Tangela.

The entire battle Ash would have his Rattata rely on speed, evasion and tactics to avoid the many attacks thrown their way and also deliver their own. Exeggute and Tangela were both Grass-Types and they knew a lot of energy draining and status effecting moves that Ash was very wary for.

He would keep both of his Rattata running, dodging and attacking away from each other and separate instead of as a unit, so they wouldn't be such easy targets. Since his Rattata both knew the same moves: Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Hyper Fang and Crunch, he would have them attack with separate moves.

When they would get in close after dodging either Tangela's Vine Whips or Exeggute's attacks like Confusion and Seed Bomb, they would both use Quick Attack to get in fast and hit their opponents quickly before one would use either Hyper Fang or Crunch and the other would use the opposite move.

During one of their Quick Attack induced run-ins, Liza commanded her Tangela to use a Razor Leaf and throw them off track. She then ordered it to use Vine Whip on their feet and trip up the Rattata. The attacks worked and while the Rattata were laying on their stomachs she had Tangela trap them in it's vines. She then had Exeggute use Seed Bomb on the trapped Pokemon and pelte them harshly. She commanded both of her Pokemon to use a double Stun Spore and put them down afterwards for her finishing move.

Ash saw the trouble and commanded both if his Pokemon to use their Hyper Fang attacks on the vines holding them. Liza wasn't expecting this and neither was Tangela. Both Rattata chomped down on the vines that held them and instantly, Tangela let them go.

Ash had them use Quick Attack and Focus Energy to escape the Stun Spores heading for them by running down the middle of the field where the attack wasn't coming from, in perfectly combined formation. One in perfect step behind the other.

When they were clear of the attacks Ash ordered them to break off in separate directions. He had one Rattata get close to Tangela and hit it with Pursuit followed by Hyper Fang.

He had the other Rattata hit Exeggute with Quick Attack.

The best thing about fighting Exeggute was that they had one big weakness: There was a single egg that didn't move or do anything and was just a big target. He ordered his Rattata to use Crunch on the defenseless egg, but when Rattata jumped in the air to attack it, the other eggs used Confusion to hold the Rattata in place.

Ash knew she was in trouble and looked over at how is other Rattata was doing. She was still gnawing away at Tangela's vines while the Pokemon tried desperately to shake her off.

He then saw it: There was a small hole in Tangela's vines that Rattata had opened with her teeth. Ash ordered his Pokemon to get INSIDE of Tangela. Rattata did and jumped in the hole provided. Liza stared in shock as Rattata began wreaking havoc on the poor Pokemon from the inside. Ash kept thanking Arceus that he had developed this strategy before when he used it on Brock's Onix with his first Rattata.

He then saw something strange. When Rattata attacked a certain part of Tangela's inner anatomy, he saw it's vines that it used for Vine Whip start swinging around wildly. Ash had a crazy idea and ordered Rattata to take control of those vines again from inside and use them to attack Exeggute.

It took a little bit, but since Tangela was powerless to get Rattata out of it, it could do nothing to stop what was happening. Rattata found a way to control the vines with it's teeth and used them to swing the vines towards Exeggute and wrap the Pokemon up. Exeggute wasn't expecting it's own partner to attack it and just as it was about to toss the Rattata it was holding in the air by Confusion, the vines wrapped the cluster of eggs.

The attack instantly stopped and Rattata was dropped. Not wasting a moment, Rattata lunged at the helpless egg and clamped down on it with Crunch.

Ash then saw why the other eggs that made up Exeggute guarded that one defenseless egg. It was the source of their Psychic power. When Rattata clamped down on it the Exeggute began using Confusion uncontrollably. Ash didn't waste a beat and ordered Rattata to direct that Confusion towards Tangela.

Right as the attack hit, Ash ordered his other Rattata to exit Tangela and then run for Exeggute. The attack hit Tangela and then everyone watched as it was picked up and then slammed repeatedly into the ground, courtesy of the way Rattata would crunch down into the egg it was biting. Biting downward would make the Confusion be directed down, up would make it go up, and the sides would make the attack go in either direction.

After slamming Tangela around Ash then commanded Rattata to use the attack and throw Tangela right at Exeggute.

As Tangela soared in the air towards Exeggute Ash ordered both of his Rattata to get away to safety. Tangela hit Exeggute and caused a small crater in the ground that entangled the both of them together.

Ash then ordered the finishing move by having his Rattata use a combined Quick Attack on the downed Pokemon. They charged at the Pokemon and hit them hard, launching the Pokemon back into the battlefields net and then crashing to the ground.

After the small dust cloud disappeared it showed both Grass-Types unconscious.

Ash was extremely proud of his Pokemon. They had come a long way from being the weak and abandoned Pokemon he had met at Melanie's cottage.

Liza didn't let her loss dampen her invigorated spirits and congratulated Ash on his and his Pokemon's perfect harmony together and battle spirit and said they were like nature: Unpredictable.

She then awarded him with the Nature Badge.

It looked like an upside down triangle that was fitted onto another triangle that was right side up. The whole badge was green. (A/N: Go to Bulbapedia, look up Otoshi's badges. It's on the bottom row and is the badge all the way to the right. The furthest one to the right. Can't miss it. Just refer to my description).

After they had said good-bye to Liza they hit the Pokemon Center in the village, swapped Ash's Pokemon back around and then headed for Vermillion City.

...

Ash was broken from his reminiscing by Misty, who was shouting at him. "Ash?! Ash did you hear me?!"

He looked up at her. "What? Sorry Misty I zoned out." He said casually.

She sighed. "I said, can we head into the city now?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah let's go!"

And so, they headed down into Vermillion City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Vermillion City, waiting for the St. Anne to begin taking passengers, was none other than Gary Oak with his entire posse of clamoring fangirls, roaming the streets and chewing time away until they could enter the ship.

"Hey girls I have to go to the Pokemon Center real quick and get gramps to send me a Pokemon. Don't wait up!" He said pompously.

"Okay Gary!" They said in mindless admiration for the Trainer.

He walked down the street with his arrogant smirk still in place. He hadn't challenged the gym in this city yet and he wasn't planning on it. He had already won a badge from another nearby town and wasn't worried about challenging the Vermillion Gym. He figured he would 'spare' the gym leader here a little embarrassment by not challenging his gym. Besides, Gary heard that the leader was a real obnoxious prick. (Look who's talking).

He made it to the Center and walked up to the phones they had set up inside. He sat down and dialed in the Oak Laboratory's number. A few seconds later the Professor and also Gary's own grandfather, Samuel Oak appeared on the screen.

"Ah Gary! Good to hear from my own Grandson again! It's been awhile, how are things?" The elderly Professor asked his grandson.

Gary just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Eh, you know gramps! Catching Pokemon, beating worthless Trainers and humiliating every gym I face. What else?" He said arrogantly.

Professor Oak frowned. "Gary... You need to learn to have some humility about yourself and not be so overconfident. You are a good Trainer, in fact, you and Ash are the most successful Pokemon Trainers out of the four of you that left Pallet. But still, you need to learn to respect all of your opponents and never underestimate them. Your Pokemon are also the reason why you are doing so well on your journey Gary, it's not just you alone. You may be training them well but they are giving their all for you because they want to make you proud. Every great Trainer should remember that it's the bond between them and their Pokemon and the humility they have as a Trainer, no matter how successful they may be, that makes them truly shine."

Gary just waved his hand in the air. "Yeah yeah yeah Gramps humility, be nice and love your Pokemon and all that good stuff, got it. Without me being so amazing as a Trainer my Pokemon wouldn't be half as strong as they are! Anyway, I'm calling because I want you to send over that Krabby I captured a while back. Make it fast to because I'm going to have to be on the St. Anne soon."

Professor Oak just sighed and shook his head. "Give me a minute Gary." He said as he got up from his chair and disappeared out the door of his office.

While he was gone Gary happened to look to the left through of the screen and saw a GIANT of a Krabby in a large glass container filled with water on one of the Professor's tables. He looked shock. "That Krabby is huge!" He said aloud.

Professor Oak had just come back with Gary's Krabby in it's Pokeball and put it on the teleporter. He initiated the send-off and then looked back at the screen. "There you go Gary, your Krabby is on it's way."

Gary seemed like he didn't even hear his grandfather and said demandingly, "Who's that Krabby belong to gramps?!" He said pointing at the large Krabby in the water filled container.

Oak looked at where his grandson was pointing and smiled excitedly. "That's actually a Krabby that Ash captured. He's a true unique specimen among his species! And not just in size. I think that his enhanced body size also makes him grow much stronger and have much more powerful attacks than normal Krabby. I won't know about the growing stronger part until Ash sends to get him and starts training him."

Gary looked dumbfounded. "Ashy boy caught that Pokemon?!"

Professor Oak just nodded his head and smiled. "Yes he did. He even went out of his way to call me and make sure that his Krabby made it to me safely. That boy loves his Pokemon fiercely." Professor Oak added as an afterthought.

Gary just shrugged his shoulders. "Ohh well, I guess even losers have to have some luck every now and again!" He said arrogantly.

The Professor frowned again. "I wouldn't be so quick to put Ash down Gary, he's doing quite well for himself."

Gary shrugged again. "Yeah well like I said, even losers get a lucky break sometimes."

He grabbed his Pokeball and waved a hand quickly to his grandfather. "I gotta go gramps, my girls are waiting for me and so is the Anne. Don't wanna keep em' waiting!"

Professor Oak just sighed sadly and said farewell to his grandson before Gary ended the communication. He walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed back towards his cheerleaders. Hopefully his driver would be waiting for them at Porta Vista by the time the St. Anne made port there so he and the girls wouldn't have to wait around on him.

He had heard that they did Pokemon comparison on the ship and Gary hoped they did. He knew that his Pokemon would win every time. He smirked to himself and kept walking down the street with that same arrogant strut in his stride.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends finally arrived in the city and were heading to the Pokemon Center before Ash headed off to challenge the gym.

"Man this city is busy!" Misty said as she had to get out of the way of someone who was running down the road and nearly bowled her over.

"No kidding!" Giselle said as she wrapped her arm around Ash's and drew closer to him.

"Wonder what's going on?" Brock said curiously.

"I just hope the Pokemon Center isn't too crowded..." Ash said worriedly.

They reached the Center and saw it wasn't crowded at all. "I wonder what's going on if it's not some kind of Pokemon tournament?" Brock said as they walked in.

"I don't know, maybe something else is going on in the city." Ash said as he walked up to the nurse and gave her his Pokeballs. Misty had to restrain Brock as usual when he caught sight of the pretty nurse and went to lunge for her.

Ash decided to ask the nurse. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could tell us what is going on today that has the city so busy?"

Nurse Joy smiled and answered him. "The St. Anne is shipping out today."

"The St. Anne?" The kids asked together.

She nodded her head. "Yes, it's a large luxury cruise liner that is setting sail today."

Giselle saw stars in her eyes when she heard this. "A cruise liner?! Ohh that sounds so luxurious and romantic! It would be so wonderful to go on a ship like that!"

"Where does it make port?" Ash asked the nurse.

"It goes all the way through the Gyarados Straight and makes birth at Porte Vista. It's a huge tourist city and is home to one of the best resorts in the entire Kanto region." Nurse Joy answered him.

Ash took a look at Giselle again and after seeing the way her eyes shone when nurse Joy was describing the St. Anne, Ash was suddenly hit with a strong desire to do something. He looked back at Nurse Joy again. "Can you still get on this ship nurse?" Ash asked.

She paused for a few seconds and then answered him. "You can't buy them anymore but they are holding a Pokemon battle contest. The winner receives two tickets to board the Anne and the choice to bring one guest each."

Ash smirked. That was all? To get on board a luxury liner you just had to win a tournament? "Where do you sign up at nurse?" Ash asked.

She smiled again. "Right here actually! Would you like to sign up?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yes please ma'am." He said politely.

Brock, Misty and especially Giselle looked at him in surprise. "Your going to try and win the tournament Ash?" Giselle asked as she tried to hide her excitement.

Ash smiled at her. "I'm going to try." He said charmingly.

She looked at Ash for a few seconds and then looked away with a soft smile on her face. Nurse Joy saw this and smiled knowingly. She personally thought that what he was doing was very sweet and romantic. "Okay then, the tournament starts this afternoon near the harbor. Just let me get your information young man and you'll be good to go!" She said nicely.

Ash gave her his information and by that time his Pokemon were ready. He took them and before they left to head to the gym Nurse Joy stopped them. "You wouldn't by any chance be heading off to challenge the Pokemon Gym would you?" She asked.

Ash turned around and answered her. "Yeah actually, we are why?"

Nurse Joy seemed concerned. "That's what I was afraid of..." She said worriedly.

Ash looked confused. "Why is there something wrong with the gym?"

She sighed. "No it's just that the gym leader, Lt. Surge, has a Raichu that doesn't know how to control it's electrical attacks. I have received several injured Pokemon in just this month alone after they and their Trainers challenged the gym. Please be careful young man, I wouldn't want to see your Pokemon be injured as well."

Ash just have her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Nurse Joy we'll be fine!" He said with a smile.

The kind nurse returned the smile with one of her own. "I wish you luck then."

Ash and his friends then waved to the nurse before setting out for the gym.

...

They arrived at the Vermillion City Pokemon Gym and noticed just how large and flashy it was. The building had lightning bolt patterns all over it. Ash looked at Pikachu. "What do you think buddy? Pretty flashy huh?"

Pikachu just huffed. "Pika! Pikachu Pi."

Ash laughed. "Yeah buddy I agree. A little to flashy in my opinion as well."

They walked inside of the gym and into a large hangar looking area. A couple of guys dressed up in flashy looking punk clothes came walking up to them. "What are you kiddies doing here eh? Looking for the nursery?" A guy with glasses and red hair said rudely.

Ash just raised an eyebrow. "No. Actually I'm here to challenge the gym leader." He said firmly.

The guy looked like he might start laughing at any moment. He looked behind himself and shouted. "Hey boss you've got some... Little baby here wanting to challenge you with his baby Pokemon!"

Out from the back of the gym came a very large man with spiky blond hair and tan skin. He was wearing a punk version of a soldiers outfit and when he saw Ash standing there he smirked widely.

Brock, Misty and Giselle were intimidated by the large and scary looking man, with Giselle getting behind Ash and grabbing onto his shoulder tightly.

The man just laughed. "My names Lt. Surge and I'm the gym leader here. You sure you want to battle me little boy? I don't want to hurt your baby Pokemon."

Ash narrowed his eyes at the gym leader. "How about you worry about your Pokemon and I'll worry about mine Surge." He said in a calm but dead serious tone as he looked Surge straight in the eyes.

The man looked taken aback by Ash's confidence and the fact that he wasn't intimidated by him one bit and just laughed. "Fine kid, it's your funeral!"

...

Ash and Surge stood across from each other. They had decided on the usual three on three battle and after the ref made his announcement they began.

"Voltorb come out and play!" Surge yelled as he released his first Pokemon.

Ash brought out a Pokeball. "Bulbasaur I need your power!"

The Grass Type took to the field and called out, "Bulbasaur!"

Surge smirked. "Little baby Bulbasaur wanna play? Fine, Voltorb use Rollout!" He shouted.

"Bulbasaur dodge to the side!" Ash called out.

Voltorb passed by Bulbasaur just as the Pokemon jumped out of the way and then Surge yelled for Voltorb to attack again but add Thundershock to it's roll. Ash watched as an electrified Pokemon came hurdling at his own and yelled, "Bulbasaur use your vines to hit the ground and launch yourself into the air. Then use Razor Leaf on Voltorb!"

Bulbasaur executed his move and fired Razor Leaves at Voltorb while he was on the ground. Surge ordered Voltorb to use another Thundershock on the leaves and knock them away. Ash used that moment and commanded Bulbasaur to charge in during the confusion and hit Voltorb with Take Down.

The attack hit and Voltorb flew back and rolled around on the ground. Surge quickly commanded Voltorb to use Flash and blind Bulbasaur. The attack was succesful and the whole battlefield was bathed in a bright light. Ash heard Surge yell out, "Voltorb Rollout!"

He couldn't do anything to command Bulbasaur to dodge the attack and a few seconds later Voltorb came barreling through the bright light and rolled into Bulbasaur, knocking him far into the air. Bulbasaur came back down and Surge commanded Voltorb to keep rolling into Bulbasaur and with every hit that came Ash kept trying to formulate a plan. Finally it hit him. "Bulbasaur wait for Voltorb to get close to you again!" He shouted.

Bulbasaur nodded and stood there, wincing slightly in pain from the attacks he took. When Voltorb came around to hit him again, Ash commanded Bulbasaur to jump on top of the Pokemon. This confused Surge and left him to ponder what Ash was planning. When Voltorb almost hit him, Bulbasaur jumped up and on top of the ball shaped Pokemon. He then began rolling on it with perfect balance. "Perfect Bulbasaur! Now, jump up and use Vine Whip to grab a hold of Voltorb, then throw it into the wall!" Ash yelled.

Bulbasaur jumped in the air and wrapped his vines around Volotorb, making the Pokemon stop spinning. He then chucked it hard into a nearby wall. Ash followed up by having Bulbasaur launch Razor Leaf at where Voltorb was.

The attack hit and caused a large cloud of dust to go in the air. When it settled, it showed Voltorb unconscious.

The ref called out. "Voltorb is unable to battle! Will the gym leader please choose his next Pokemon."

Surge looked surprised that his Voltorb had lost but just grumbled about it being, 'Baby's beginner's luck' and returned his Pokemon. "Magnemite go!" Surge yelled as he released his next Pokemon.

Ash thanked and congratulated Bulbasaur before returning him and throwing out his next Pokeball. "Magikarp show your strength!" He yelled.

The Pokemon appeared on the field, but instead of it flopping around helplessly like most other Magikarp would do, he just stayed there on the ground in one spot and stared at Surge's Pokemon intently. You could tell he was very disciplined from Ash's training.

"Magikarp?!" His friends called out simultaneously.

"Why would he choose Magikarp? Against an Electric-Type no less?!" Misty said in disbelief.

Brock just crossed his arms. "Ash has something in mind I'm sure."

"Yeah Misty just watch." Giselle said with complete faith in Ash.

Surge and all of his friends laughed. "What's the matter kid?" Surge taunted. "Your Bulbasaur too tired to battle so you have to send out some weak little fish? Embarrassing!"

Ash stayed silent and didn't say a word. He just narrowed his eyes again at the gym leader. Surge wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and said, "You know I'm right so your just not going to say anything right? Smart move." He raised his arm. "Magnemite use Sonic Boom!" He commanded.

Ash crossed his arms. "Magikarp... you know what to do."

His Pokemon nodded his head and looked back at his opponent. Just as Sonic Boom was about to hit, Magikarp used his tail and launched himself into the air with a powerful smack on the ground. Surge and everyone else, even Ash's friends, stared in shock at the airborne Magikarp.

Surge shook his head. "Magnemite use Thundershock and turn that fish into fried Magikarp!" He commanded.

As the Thundershock was about to hit Ash called out, "Magirkarp Flail!"

His Pokemon used the thrashing moves of flail to get himself out of the way of Thundershock. While he came down towards the ground Ash called again. "Tackle!"

Magikarp slammed into Magnemite and knocked the Pokemon back. Surge was surprised again and started to get frustrated. "Magnemite use Supersonic followed by Magnemite!" He looked over at Ash. "Your jumping fish will never dodge this kid!"

Ash stayed calm. "We'll see." He looked at Magikarp. "Magikarp use Flail to smack yourself off the ground a little and then use Splash to send yourself towards Supersonic!"

Too everyone's surprise Magikarp did just that and sent himself towards the two attacks. Ash then yelled out just before he hit the Supersonic, "Magikarp use your tail to flip yourself in midair over the Supersonic!"

Magikarp listened perfectly and flipped over the first attack with a strong thrust of his tail while airborne, missing it completely. Surge called out. "Nice try kid but Magnet Bomb never misses!"

The attack hit Magikarp and instantly Ash gave his next command. "Magikarp use Flail and shake the attack off before it attaches to you!"

Magikarp performed the attack instantly and knocked the Magnet Bomb pieces off of it. "What?!" Surge yelled out in shock.

Ash smirked. "Magnet Bomb is unavoidable yes... but it can still be shaken off with the right move!" With no break he said next. "Magikarp use Flail again to send yourself towards Magnemite and hit it with Tackle then flip forward and smash it down with your tail!"

Surge was too shocked from what he seen to issue a command before Magikarp had already smashed into Magnemite with Tackle and then used his tail to smash into down into the ground. Ash then yelled out, "Magikarp land on Magnemite and then use Flail combined with Splash to knock you high into the air. Then come back down and hit Magnemite as hard as you can with a full speed and full power Tackle!"

Magikarp knocked itself into the air and then came back down towards Magikarp at high speeds. Surge yelled out, "Magnemite get out of the way!"

But Magnemite was stuck in the ground and couldn't levitate back up into the air before Magikarp came down and smashed the metal Pokemon even deeper into the ground. Magikarp used it's tail to propel itself back towards Ash and then turned around and stared at the crater it had made with a serious and determined look on his face.

The smoke cleared and showed Magnemite unconscious.

The ref called out. "Magnemite is unable to battle! Will the gym leader please choose his next Pokemon."

Surge stared at his Magnemite in shock for a moment before returning it and pulling out his last Pokeball. "Alright kid, play time is over!" He threw the ball. "Raichu come out and win this!"

His Pokemon appeared with a loud cry of, "Raiiichuu!" It stood ready for battle with a cocky smirk on it's face.

One of Surge's friends spoke up. The one with red hair. "Surge is using Raichu!"

A guy with spiky blue hair piped up. "Yeah that kid don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah he only defeated the first two with luck. He don't stand a chance now!" A guy with long orange hair said.

Before Ash could say anything to congratulate his Magikarp the Pokemon began glowing a bright white color.

"Uh oh..." Brock said worriedly. He had been afraid of this since Ash had gotten Magikarp.

"It's going to evolve into..." Giselle started.

"Gyarados." Misty finished. She remembered the time that Ash had saved her from an angry Gyarados back when they first met. She wasn't excited to see another, even if she did love Water Pokemon. Gyarados wasn't just a Water-Type... it could learn almost all of the moves of a Dragon-Type, which was one of the hardest types of Pokemon to raise, and it also had the temper and personality traits of a Dragon Pokemon. Often times she wondered why they didn't reclassify Gyarados as part Dragon-Type. Either way, she just hoped that Ash could handle what was coming in a matter of seconds. He may have been able to train Dragonite and develop a strong bond with it, but she was a sweet and caring Pokemon. Gyarados were mean and headstrong.

Like Ash could sense her worry and read her thoughts he said, "Don't worry Misty... everything will be alright. I've been waiting for this for a while now and I'm totally prepared for it."

He turned around gave his friends a thumbs up and a reassuring smile which they all returned uneasily. "I hope your right Ash..." Misty said softly.

As the evolution continued, everyone watched as Magikarp grew bigger and bigger and began changing form. He started stretching up higher and higher until he was almost up at the ceiling. Through the white glow of evolution everyone could see the nearly complete form of Gyarados. Finally, in a burst of light, the evolution was over. Where Magikarp once was now stood in it's place a very large and powerful looking Gyarados. The Pokemon raised his head to the ceiling and called out loudly. "GYAROOOO!"

Everyone, even Surge, looked nervous in the presence of such a Pokemon. All except Ash. He stood there calmly with Pikachu mirroring his Trainer from his shoulder. Gyarados began looking around everywhere and when his eyes landed on Ash he stopped and just stared at him. Ash slowly, but confidently, walked up to his newly evolved Pokemon. He said loudly and firmly, with authority in his voice. "Gyarados! How do you feel?"

The Pokemon continued to eye his Trainer and called out loudly, "Gyarooos!"

Ash merely nodded his head and looked his Pokemon directly in the eyes. "Good. Now let me explain something to you that you WILL listen to. You have evolved into a powerful Pokemon that can become extremely strong in time. Even more so than a Champion's Pokemon. However, you are NOT invincible! So don't think you are just because you evolved, because you are not! You still have much to learn and much more growing to do. With me as your Trainer you will accomplish all of that and more in due time and with extreme Training. I intend to make your Training absolutely cruel from here on out!" He made sure Gyarados was listening to him before continuing. Once he saw that he had his Pokemon's attention he went on. "I know all about Gyarados's hot temper and 'listen to no one attitude'. I've heard of Trainers that once their Magikarp evolved into Gyarados they no longer listened to them and became unruly... well let me tell you something right here and now!" His voice tone picked up to one of even more authority and power. "You are still MY Pokemon and I am still YOUR Trainer. So as long as that remains the case you WILL continue to obey me and YOU WILL NOT! Under any circumstances! Ever dare disobey me or just, 'do as you please' and/or go on a rage! If you do then I promise you right now Gyarados! I will not hold Pikachu back from releasing as many currents of electricity through you as he wants to until you see sparks in your eyes! Things will continue running smoothly as they always have as long as you don't go 'rocking the boat' just because you may feel like having a little attitude problem. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Gyarados looked taken aback at his Trainer's harsh words and just stared at Ash for a few moments. Neither wavered in their gazes. Ash all but stared Gyarados down, daring the Pokemon to defy him. Finally, after what seemed like forever and with everyone holding their breath, Gyarados nodded his head and bowed in respect to Ash.

He smiled and walked up to his Pokemon. He began softly stroking his Pokemon's scales as he talked to him. "Look Gyarados, you and I are equals okay? Your my friend and I hope you view me as your friend as well and not just your Trainer. I just wanted you to know that I won't tolerate insubordination. If your going to be my Pokemon then I just want the same respect that I show you. Simple as that. I want to help make you as strong as you possibly can be but in order for that to happen you and I have to be totally in sync. Not just when battling either but all the time. I care about you because you are my Pokemon and I always will. You are a great Pokemon and I know you will become even greater!"

Gyarados looked down at his Trainer who was smiling brightly up at him. Gyarados just nodded his head again in reply and shared a look with his Trainer that Ash could tell by the look in his eyes meant he understood everything that Ash had said and still accepted him as his Trainer. Ash smiled even wider. Everything was good between he and Gyarados. He pulled of his Poke'Dex and then scanned his Pokemon.

_Poke'Dex Entry No.130_

_"Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon"_

_"Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, they can destroy entire cities in a rage."_

_"This Pokemon now has the ability Moxie"_

_"This Gyarados knows the moves: Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage and Twister"_

He pocketed his Poke'Dex before looking back at his friends while still stroking Gyarados's scales. "Everything's okay guys. Gyarados won't give anybody any problems. I trust him."

His friends looked shock. Brock shook his head. "Only Ash..." He said in disbelief.

Misty just looked surprised above anything else. "He actually tamed Gyarados... in only a few minutes... wow." She said in an almost daze.

Giselle just looked at Ash fondly. "I knew he would do it." She said softly with a small smile on her face.

Ash turned back to Surge, who was gaping like a fish along with the other guys. Surge shook his hand. "It don't matter that your little fish evolved! We'll still beat it!" Surge said confidently.

Ash looked up at Gyarados. "Hey pal would I'm going to return you and use Pikachu for this one okay? I want to teach Surge a little something..." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Gyarados just nodded his head and then Ash smiled at him. "Thanks Gyarados. We'll start your new training really soon okay?" He returned his Pokemon and then smiled at the Pokeball in his hand. He was really glad he decided to get Gyarados sent over to him before he challenged the gym today instead of after he left the gym like he had originally planned. It ended up working perfectly and now that he knew he and Gyarados were still on good terms and he wouldn't have any problems out of the Pokemon, he could start making Gyarados one of the most powerful Pokemon he would ever train.

It sucked that he had to send Pidgeotto away but he would get her back as soon as he showed Gyarados his new training program. After that he would send him back to the Lab so he could continue his training there and then get Pidgeotto back. Ash chuckled at how Staryu and Gyarados would train together now. It would be interesting that was for sure. Those two were really good friends so Ash knew they would work something out.

He looked up to his shoulder. "Alright Pi... let's teach these guys a few lessons and show them just how 'babyish' really are."

Pikachu nodded and then jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He went to stand in the middle of the battlefield and looked at Raichu with an unreadable expression on his face. He cracked his neck and looked Raichu dead in the eyes. "Pikachu..." He said in a low voice.

Raichu just looked at Pikachu like he was nothing. Surge laughed. "You think that little runt of a Pikachu can take down MY Raichu?! Your in for a world of pain kid!"

Ash crossed his arms. "Come on then." He said calmly.

Surge growled out loud. "Raichu use Agility followed by Mega Punch!" He shouted.

Raichu rushed in fast with Agility and appeared in front of Pikachu with his fist glowing white. Ash said one word. "Agility."

Pikachu disappeared instantly, right before the punch impacted the ground, cracking it. Raichu began looking around. "Rai?" It said confused.

It felt a tap on it's back and turned around to see Pikachu standing behind him. Surge shouted again. "Raichu use Iron Tail!"

Raichu swung it's tail around at Pikachu quickly but he just back flipped over the attack. Surge commanded Raichu to barrage Pikachu with Mega Punch, Focus Punch and Iron Tail.

The fully evolved Pokemon started attacking Pikachu with impressive speed. It kept throwing multiple Mega Punches, Focus Punches and Iron Tails madly in an attempt to hit Pikachu. The Pokemon just kept jumping, sliding, feinting, side stepping and swerving around every attack that Raichu threw at him. The Pokemon started to get more frustrated and start attacking faster while Pikachu just started dodging even faster.

Ash watched it all with his arms still crossed. Pikachu trained harder than any of his Pokemon and that was saying something since all of his Pokemon were EXTREME training freaks. Pikachu would dodge attacks excecuted by Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Pidgeotto all at once, while they were wearing body weights, him included. Dodging Raichu's attacks was childs play after he went one on four every day.

Raichu stopped his rampage with an Iron Tail that missed Pikachu again and impacted the ground. Pikachu ran to the middle of the field and called over to Raichu. "Pika! Pika Pikachu?!"

Everyone could tell that Pikachu must have taunted Raichu because the Pokemon got extremely mad. Surge was also getting mad. "Raichu use Double Team and Body Slam!" He yelled out furiously.

Raichu made several copies of itself that all surrounded Pikachu and then rushed in to Body Slam him. Ash called out. "Pikachu use Agility followed by Iron Dash!" A combination of Quick Attack and Iron Tail.

Right as the Raichu copies and real one prepared to slam into Pikachu he hit the ground on his back and then began glowing a dull white, signaling Quick Attack, while his tail turned silver, showing he was using Iron Tail.

He then used a combination of Agility and Quick Attack and spun himself around on the ground like a tornado, while his steel hard tail pointed straight up into the air. The copies of Raichu hit the vortex of spinning metal and disappeared while the real Raichu landed on the hard tail and got bounced off, up into the air and then back down onto the ground hard.

Raichu got back to it's feet, sparking angrily from it's cheeks. Ash called over to Surge. "Show us some of Raichu's famous electric attacks why don't you?"

Surge growled again. "You wanna see thunder?! Wel'll show you thunder and you'll regret it! PRaichu use Thunderbolt on that runt!" He called out.

Raichu began sparking all over it's body. "Rai... CHU!" He yelled out as he unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Agility but faster this time." He said, still as calm as ever.

Right as the huge bolt prepared to strike Pikachu he disappeared again in a blur of speed again. The bolt struck the ground harmlessly.

Surge growled loudly. "Raichu keep up those Thunderbolts until you hit that runt!" He shouted.

Raichu started launching bolt after bolt at Pikachu that he just kept fluidly dodging with ease and grace. Not even breathing hard.

Brock furrowed his eyebrows. "Ash and Pikachu are toying with them." He said matter of factly.

Misty and Giselle looked confused. "What do you mean Brock?" Giselle asked confused.

"Yeah Brock what do you mean Ash and Pikachu are 'toying' with them?" Misty asked equally as confused.

Brock crossed his arms before explaining. "Just look at them: Ash is as calm as can be, well at least... even more calm than he usually is, and Pikachu looks like he's just playing around."

The girls looked at Ash and Pikachu and saw that Brock was right, Ash and Pikachu were just playing around.

He spoke again. "Trust me, things are going to get really ugly soon."

Raichu was sweating and beginning to lose energy fast as it stopped launching Thunderbolts at Pikachu.

Pikachu stopped running and just stood there in the middle of the gym floor, not even looking a little winded.

Surge called out to his exhausted Pokemon. "Raichu use Thunder!"

Raichu gathered up the last of it's energy and lunched a massive Thunder attack at Pikachu.

Ash called out to Pikachu. "Don't move Pikachu... Take it."

"What?!" Ash's friends called out at the same time.

"That guys nuts!" One of Surge's friends said.

"Yeah no Pokemon can take one of Raichu's Thunder attacks head on!" Another one said.

Surge smirked. "It's over runts!"

Pikachu stood in place and watched as the attack came for him. A look of complete calm and concentration on his face.

The bolt struck Pikachu and lit up the entire gym. A large explosion suddenly rocked the whole battlefield and a large cloud of dust was kicked up.

Everyone watched with baited breath. All except for Surge who felt sure it was over. However, when the dust cloud went away everyone was shocked to see Pikachu standing there in a crouched position with electricity arcing all over it's body. He looked up at the exhausted Raichu and gave it a terrifying grin. "Pika..." He said darkly and with a dangerous glint that started taking light in his eyes.

Surge looked dumbfounded. " H-how... it's not possible! No one has ever taken one of Raichu's Thunder attacks before!"

Ash just uncrossed his arms and cracked his neck. He looked straight at Surge with the same dangerous glint in his eyes that Pikachu had. "Yeah they haven't... not until now."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You like to have fun with your opponents Surge? Then let's have some fun." He said in dark humor.

He looked at Pikachu who was now limbering himself up and staring at Raichu with a predatory gaze. "Pikachu... Now."

Like a rocket Pikachu took off towards Raichu in a blur of speed. The poor Pokemon was to tired to move and at that moment Pikachu appeared in front of Raichu and slammed a powerful Mega Punch into Raichu's gut, making the Pokemon double over in pain.

Pikachu then came over the top of Raichu and slammed a powerful Iron Tail onto the Pokemon's back, sending it into the ground.

"Raichu get up!" Surge yelled out.

Raichu stood back up slowly and then Pikachu disappeared in another flash of speed. Raichu looked around wildly for his opponent. Suddenly, Raichu was slammed forward by a hard hit to his back and went skidding down the gym floor.

Pikachu stood where Raichu just had, still glowing a faint white from the Quick Attack that he had just used. He ran forward again and jumped in the air with his tail glowing silver as it turned to iron.

He brought the tail down on top of Raichu, making the Pokemon cry out in pain and the ground to crater. Pikachu began hitting Raichu savagely with his tail still hardened in iron. With every hit Raichu would cry out. Surge watched helplessly as his Pokemon took the brutal beating.

Ash yelled out to Surge. "How does it feel Surge? Watching the same thing happen to your own Pokemon you care so much for when you did the same thing to so many other Trainer's Pokemon?! How does it feel?!"

Surge just looked at Ash and then back at his Pokemon over and over again. Not knowing what to do.

"Surge's Raichu can't take much more of this!" One of the guys dressed in punk rock clothes said.

"Yeah man I've never seen Raichu take such a beating before!" One of the other guys said in shock.

On the other side of the gym Ash's friend's were watching the brutal battle continue. "What's Pikachu doing?! Why doesn't it just finish Raichu off? It's clearly won the battle!" Misty said.

Brock answered her. "Ash is teaching Surge a lesson for all of the Pokemon he let his Raichu get out of hand with. Nurse Joy was wrong when she said that Raichu just couldn't control itself and that's why it hurt all of those Pokemon. As a former gym leader I know that you have to make sure all of your Pokemon are in control of themselves. Surge knows that as well. His Raichu has always been able to control itself. He LET his Pokemon hurt all of those others."

Giselle gasped. "That's horrible!"

Brock nodded. "Yes it is and that's what Ash is letting Pikachu do right now. Not because they are enjoying it but because they are teaching Surge and Raichu a lesson. Ash is trying to get Surge to see the error of his ways."

They all looked back towards the battle and saw that Pikachu had backed away from Raichu and was now crouching in place on all fours as he began sparking with golden electricity. Raichu stood up from the crater it was in and wobbled on it's feet as it stumbled forward.

Pikachu looked sympathetically at Raichu for a second but then masked his face again with a look of indifference.

Ash looked over at Surge. "Surge you can end this now!" He yelled out.

The man just looked at his Pokemon with worry and indecision written all over his face. He didn't say anything and Ash just shook his head. "Fine." He raised his hand and pointed it towards Raichu. "Pikachu... Thunderblast!" This attack was a combination of Thunder and Thunderbolt with twice the power of both.

The glow surrounding Pikachu's body overtook him and blinded all who looked at him. "Pika..." The electricity began dancing around the Pokemon in large and sweeping arcs. "PiKA..." Raichu looked terrified at was about to happen. He had been beaten long ago and he knew it.

"Here it comes..." Brock said, knowing the end was near.

"Pikachu looks terrifying..." Giselle said with a look of fear on her face.

"He's literally GLOWING!" Misty said in disbelief.

On the other side of the gym, Surge's friends were gaping. "Look at that power!" One guy said in awe.

"Raichu's got nothing compared to that!" Another said.

"This is really bad..." The last guy said in worry.

Pikachu was now totally lost in the glow of power that had overtaking his body. The gym windows began to rattle and the wind picked up, blowing everyone's clothes around. Ash kept his arms crossed and his eyes closed. A look of serenity on his face.

Surge looked like he was being torn in two with the situation presented to him and right then... Pikachu let go. "PikaCHUUU!" He shouted as he released a bolt as bright as the sun towards Raichu.

The bolt struck Raichu and the entire gym lit up. The Pokemon cried out in horrible pain as it was electrocuted. Surge watched the spectacle with wide eyes and started shaking. As his Pokemon continued to cry in pain Surge could take no more and took off running onto the field. "Enough! I give up! No more please..."

"Pikachu enough!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

Pikachu ended the attack instantly and Surge ran over to his Pokemon. Before Raichu could fall to the ground Surge caught his Pokemon and knelt down with it, cradling his Pokemon closely to him. "Raichu I'm so sorry... We've been such... I've been such a fool. We shouldn't have taken our battles so far just like I shouldn't have let this battle go so far... Can you forgive me Raichu?!" He asked his Pokemon as he held him.

Raichu smiled weakly at it's Trainer. "Rai...Chu..."

Surge smiled at his Pokemon and hugged it before returning it to it's Pokeball. He turned around and looked at Ash who had been watching the scene with a smile on his face. Surge walked up to him and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He looked at him and smiled. "Ki- Ash... I'm sorry for insulting you and your Pokemon. I had no right to do that. I know now exactly what I made all of those Trainers who challenged me feel and I was wrong to let my battles get so far. You showed me how wrong I was today Ash and for that I thank you."

Ash just smiled back at Surge and shook his head. "Don't thank me Surge. Just remember to treat others and their Pokemon with more kindness from now on and that will make you a better gym leader, a better Trainer and a better person."

The big man just laughed and clapped Ash on the back. "Your pretty wise for a kid!" He turned more somber. "But you can bet that I won't forget the lesson you taught me today Ash."

He turned and looked at the referee. "Hey ref! I think you have an announcement to make! I did surrender the match."

The referee snapped to attention. "R-right!" He coughed. "Ahem! Since the gym leader has surrendered I hereby declare the winner of this gym battle to be Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his Pikachu!"

Ash's friends cheered for him and came up to congratulate him, followed by Surge's own posse of rock punk friends. The one that had made fun of Ash when he first arrived came up to him and extended his hand. "Hey man I just wanted to say sorry for insulting you earlier. I was being a real jerk. Any Trainer that can beat Surge like that is an OK person in my books."

Ash shook the man's hand. "Apology excepted. All's forgotten."

The man smiled and stepped back as Lt. Surge stepped up to Ash. "Well kid, you definitely won this battle hands down. And my respect as well. You taught me a lesson I won't forget anytime soon that's for sure."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. "Ash, you've earned this... The Thunderbadge."

He placed the badge in Ash's hands and then stepped back so he could observe his new badge. Ash happily looked at his new badge for a few moments before looking back up at Surge. "Thanks a lot Surge, I had a great battle."

The man shook Ash's hand again. "So did I Ash and thank you for helping me become a better gym leader. Take care of yourself kid!"

Ash nodded his head and then he and his friends said their good-byes before leaving the gym and heading back for the Pokemon Center so Ash could prepare for the tournament. He was anxious to win those tickets for the Anne and now that the gym for this city was out of the way he could focus on nothing but winning the competition.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was never one to take opponents lightly or underestimate anyone. However he had to admit, the tournament to win the tickets for the Anne was much easier than he thought. He had battled four times and each one was against ordinary Trainers that really didn't know how to raise their Pokemon.

He ended up using Charmander against a boy's Machop, Bulbasaur against a girl's Poliwag, Squirtle against an elderly man's Growlithe and then Pikachu against a man's Scyther in the last match of the tournament.

Ash had to say that the last match against Scyther was the most interesting and only because the man he battled actually knew how to battle pretty well. It was a battle of speed for much of the match but in the end, Pikachu ended it it with a Quick Attack/Iron Tail combo on an unaware and tired Scyther.

Ash was awarded the tickets by a representative from a company called Silph Co who was actually involved in sponsoring the takeoff of the St. Anne and had organized the tournament for the tickets.

After Ash had received the tickets he walked over to Giselle. "Hey Giselle I Uhhh... It seemed like you really wanted to go on this cruise so I thought I would, you know..." He sighed and held a ticket out to her. "Would you like to go?"

Giselle didn't say anything for a little bit, she just looked at Ash with an unreadable expression on her face. Eventually she smiled softly and warmly at him as she reached out and took the extended ticket from him. She then stepped up to him and gave him a very warm hug. "I would love to go Ash and thank you..." She pulled away and looked at him again. "I know why you entered to win these and that was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Ash." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than was considered completely 'platonic' for two friends and then pulled away.

Ash was a little red in the face but smiled brightly just the same. "Your welcome Giselle and it was no big deal really!" He turned to look at Misty. "Would you please be my special guest Misty?" He asked her kindly.

Misty was surprised. She thought he would ask Brock but he asked her instead. She smiled. "Thanks Ash that would be great!" She said happily. She was a little jealous that he entered the tournament and won the tickets for Giselle but the fact that he wanted her to be his special guest over Brock meant a lot to her and showed that he really valued her as his friend.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly.

Giselle looked at Brock. "Would you be my special guest Brock?" She asked him nicely.

Brock raised an eyebrow and then a goofy smile spread across his face. "Ah Giselle I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist my charms!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked.

The next thing anyone knew Brock was laying flat on the ground with a large lump coming out of his head. Giselle stood over him, huffing in anger and looking like an angry Tauros. "Brock! Stop being a pervert! I asked if you wanted to come and be my plus one on the Anne, as my FRIEND, so you wouldn't have to WALK all the way to Porte Vista! But if you keep acting like some creepo then just forget it!" She yelled down at him.

Brock twitched a few times and then wheezed out while gasping for air. "So sorry... Please forgive me... Won't happen again..."

Giselle just nodded her head. "Good." She walked over to stand beside Ash. "It better not!"

Ash and Misty just shared a look and then started laughing. Giselle looked at them weirdly and once she realized what they were laughing about she began laughing as well. Poor Brock just continued to lay on the ground crying rivers of tears.

After the laughing fit was over they all took off and headed back to the Pokemon Center to wait until it was time to board the Anne.

XXXXXXXX

In an abandoned looking warehouse near the wharf a couple of black vehicles, some large trucks, were parked in the back of the building. Out of sight of any prying eyes. Inside of the warehouse one could see that, at the moment, it was anything but abandoned.

The entire warehouse was absolutely CRAWLING with members of Team Rocket. The Grunts were all moving around doing different things at a hurried pace for some reason. Moving crates around and unloading their contents to reveal strange looking machines that almost looked like backpacks.

In a corner of the warehouse, standing in front of a crate that held a large computer on it's surface, were three Rocket's that were dressed slightly different from the Grunts that were busily working around the building.

One of the Rockets was none other than the same man Ash had defeated in Mt. Moon when they were trying to steal the Moon Stone, Commander Zetson. He looked the exact same and still had that same board expression on his face as he did while at the mountain.

The second person was a woman that was about the same height as Zetson and looked to be in her very early twenties. Whatever her age, she was definitely the youngest out of the three of them. She had long blond hair, straight as a pen, that fell down to about her upper back. She had blue eyes that glowed with mischief and flirtatiousness. Her face was long and perfectly detailed, not to mention flawless and smooth looking.

She wore a VERY tight black top that had the red 'R' for Team Rocket stamped across the chest. The shirt was completely cut away from around her entire mid-section and only stopped right where the very bottoms of her breasts started, showing her toned and taught stomach. The top was also sleeveless all the way up to her shoulders, where only two flimsy pieces of cloth on either shoulder held up the top. It was also split down the middle of her chest ever so slightly, showing her impressive cleavage. She did not have extremely large breasts but one could still tell how perfectly well shaped and full they were from the way they strained the top. One could almost wonder how such a flimsy piece of clothing had kept itself up for so long.

She also wore the usual elbow length black gloves that all Rockets wore, a tight black short skirt that hugged her perfectly shaped rear assets perfectly and black heeled boots that stopped just below her knee so everyone could still see her long, voluptuous legs that seemed to go forever.

All in all, the best words to describe the curvaceous blond beauty was 'beautiful dangerous'. She just carried the aura of a woman who was beautiful, knew it and would use it in an instant. Although, one could definitely tell that from the way she was holding herself she was very proud and any man or woman who were to label her a slut would undoubtedly feel her wrath.

The last Rocket was a very large and burly man, around 6' 4", who looked to be in his mid thirties to early forties. He had long, shaggy blond hair that came down around his shoulders and also had a bushy beard the same color as his hair. His face looked weathered and worn, a complete contrast to Zetson's smooth and calm pretty boy face. He also had intense looking hazel eyes that told the story of a man who had lived a tough life.

He wore a faded black shirt that had an equally as faded 'R' on the chest that really showed his hulking frame, he wore gloves that were of the same type of material as the other Rockets only short and only came up to his wrists. He also had on long black cargo pants that he had his shirt tucked into with a black belt across his waist and worn looking, (just like everything else he wore), black combat boots that came up to his knees and had his pants tucked into them. Yet again, this mans outfit was a complete contrast to the much smaller man Zetson's almost dress looking outfit. In fact, if not for the fact that Zetson wore pants then you probably could say he was wearing a dress.

Zetson was standing there with his arms behind his head, looking bored. The gruff looking man stood ram straight with his arms crossed across his chest, while the woman stood with her hips thrown to one side and her hands placed upon them. Somehow she was able make such a simple placement of her body look like one of the most sensual and teasing positions you would ever see.

Gazing upon the way this blond bombshell held herself when she wasn't even trying to be sexually appealing could only make one believe with everything in them that should any mortal man gaze upon this beauty when she was purposefully trying to be seductive, they would instantly be put to a blissful death and sent to Arceus's Afterworld in complete peace. (A/N: Okay I'm in love with my own character what can I say!;p)

The screen of the computer monitor was currently showing the images of two different individuals, each one on different cameras and in what looked like different locations. The first was none other than Dr. Zager himself. He was sitting behind a desk that was cluttered with papers and had several computers set up on it. Behind him were several pieces of what looked like lab machinery, spread out everywhere and in many different sizes. The old man had his seemingly permanent scowl on his face and looked impatient.

The second image showed a man who was mostly shrouded in shadows. Only part of his body could be seen and what you could see of him showed that he was wearing an all black business suit that had the emblem of Team Rocket over his suits left chest pocket. It looked like he had short brown hair that was cut close and slicked back all over. His face seemed to be somewhat angular and sharp looking. His eyes were invisible in the shadow of the dark office he was in. He was sitting behind his desk, reclined back with one hand on his arm rest while the other hand was stroking a Persian that was sitting beside his chair. The Pokemon was also partly covered in shadow, only the outline of it's features and it's glowing red eyes gave away it's species.

The three Rockets snapped to attention when the man shrouded in shadow spoke to them. His voice was firm, demanding and held an air of superiority to it. "Zetson, Rykon, Alania! Report the status of the mission so far?" He demanded.

The woman, Alania, answered in a somewhat sultry but also strong and firm voice. "Sir! The troops are finishing up preparations for the operation and are fueling up the helicopters in the trucks as we speak. We will be ready to begin the mission when the time comes!"

The man nodded his head. "Good, I'm counting on you so don't let this mission fail!"

"Yes sir!" All three Rockets answered together.

The man then looked towards where he knew Dr. Zager's image was. "Status report Zager! How is the... Project coming along." He said mysteriously.

Dr. Zager huffed. "It's going as well as can be expected Giovanni. We have been having difficulties finding a sample of the specimen we have been looking for."

The man who was now identified as Giovanni crossed his fingers and leaned forward in his desk, still obscured by the shadows. "I see... And do you have the equipment ready for when you DO find a specimen?"

Dr. Zager leaned back in his chair. " We have the biological and scientific means to do it Giovanni, that's not going to be a problem. However, finding the sample we need will be challenging." He paused for a second and then continued. "We have found a clue though as to where we may find the sample we have been looking for. However, I will need one of the commanders here to accompany me and the rest of the team I'm taking on this expedition. We will need someone to oversee the Grunts and I will be busy enough without needing to keep my eyes on them and supervise. Besides, I'm a scientist not a babysitter!"

Alania and Zetson went to shoot back a retort but were stopped by a fierce glare from Rykon. Giovanni leaned back in his chair again and then issued his commands. "Very well then. Rykon!"

The large man snapped to attention. "You will accompany Zager on his expedition after this mission aboard the St. Anne is over with. Understand?!"

The man nodded his head and spoke in a gruff voice. "Yes sir!"

Zager then addressed them. "Come straight back to the hideout here in Celadon after your job is over Rykon. We'll leave immediately after!"

The large man nodded his head. "Yes Dr. Zager!"

The old man nodded. "Good. Now I have to go. I have some calculations I need to go over before we leave. See you all soon." The screen then went black on Zager's side and Giovanni's image then took up the whole screen.

Alania seemed nervous but she asked anyway. "Excuse me sir but... What is this 'project' that Dr. Zager deems so important?" She asked curiously.

Giovanni merely looked at her for a moment and then responded. "Something that will eventually take Team Rocket one step closer to world domination Alania. That's all you need to know."

The female Rocket just raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Very little was kept from them, the Team Rocket Commanders, but she knew that if it was something that was making both Giovanni and Dr. Zager excited as well as this secretive, it had to be very big.

"Yes sir." She said after a few moments.

Giovanni nodded and then dismissed them before hanging up. Zetson turned to Alania. "When can we move out and get this done already?!" He whined.

She sighed and then smacked him upside the head. "Hey my hair! Watch it!" He yelled as he righted himself and began fixing his mussed up hair.

"Focus on the mission at hand!" Alania scolded. "We'll get to it when the time is right! And you had better not screw things up like you did in Mt. Moon or Giovanni will have your head!"

He cringed a little as he remembered how that Trainer had obliterated him in battle. "Fine..." He sighed. "I just hope it's soon!"

Alania turned to Rykon. "Where are those three Grunts that we ordered to give out free tickets to Trainers in the city to board the St. Anne?" she asked him.

He pointed past her toward some crates that were lying on the ground. She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the three Rockets she was looking for fighting over who got the most tickets. She grew a tick mark on her forehead and shouted out to them. "You three! Get over here!"

The scared faces of Jessie, James and Meowth turned to look at her and then rushed forward to stand in front of her. "Yes Commander Alania?!" They said respectfully.

She pointed at the tickets in their hands. "Get out there right now and start handing out those tickets to any Trainers you see before it's time for the St. Anne to leave port: Now!"

They immediately bowed their heads to her. "Yes ma'am!" They said in unison as they grabbed a large roll of tickets and then sped out of the warehouse, knocking into other Grunts as they went.

She sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Incompetent fools is all I'm working with..." She turned back to her fellow commanders. "Come on you two, let's finish preparations."

They nodded and then went to work on completing the preparations for whatever it was they had planned.

XXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends were at the Pokemon Center with Ash sitting at one of the video phones talking to Professor Oak.

"So you have defeated four gyms in the last two weeks, including the Vermillion gym, your Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and you managed to tame him after he evolved, you only need one more badge now to qualify for the Pokemon League and are getting ready to board the St. Anne for a cruise to Porte Vista? I must say Ash you are doing amazingly well for yourself!" Professor Oak praised his young apprentice.

Ash just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks Professor but it's not all me. If it wasn't for my Pokemon and the great friends I have with me I wouldn't be even halfway to where I am now. They support me and give me strength in everything I do. Without them I wouldn't be near as 'successful' as I am right now." He said 'successful' with air quotations.

Professor Oak just smiled fondly at the boy. "And that's a wonderful attitude to have Ash. I'm proud of you for realizing that no great Trainer is what they are without the support, love, loyalty and strength of their Pokemon." He looked over Ash's shoulder at his friends who were still smiling at the kind words Ash spoke of them. "And having great friends like you have here really helps as well Ash."

Ash nodded and smiled while scratching Pikachu behind the ears, making the Pokemon lay his head lazily against Ash's. He smiled at Brock and Misty, who returned it and then grabbed Giselle's hand unconsciously and gave it a light squeeze. She blushed at the contact between them in front of everyone but squeezed his hand in return.

Professor Oak wasn't one of the worlds leading experts on Pokemon for being an unobservant idiot, he noticed things, small details. He had to since his field was in studying the relationship between people and Pokemon. He also noticed these things between people. He saw it at first glance with Ash's parents and not to mention, he had a family of his own. Needless to say, what he was seeing between the two kids on the other side of the video phone right now made him smile with mischief.

"Of course Ash m'boy, having a 'special friend' namely of the lady variety, is not a bad thing to have either you know." He said with grin on his face.

Ash and Giselle looked confused for a second before looking down at their joined hands. They instantly realized what Professor Oak was talking about and turned beat red before separating from each other quickly.

Pikachu, Brock and the Professor laughed out loud while Misty just looked mad. After their laughter died down Professor Oak wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and addressed Ash again. "Ahhh my boy I'm sorry for my jest! There is nothing wrong at all with young love! In fact, it's healthy!"

Ash just sputtered and Giselle tried to sink down into her jacket like Squirtle withdrawing into his shell. Professor Oak decided to give them a break. "Well... Now that we have had our round of comedy, tell me the reason for your call Ash! As much as I enjoy our conversations I know how busy you are so please do tell!"

Ash looked confused for the change of subject. The situation with Giselle was confusing enough without Professor Oak adding in his scientific explanation of how young love was, 'healthy for you' and how he apparently encouraged it.

Ash cleared his throat before speaking. "Actually Professor, I would like to send my Gyarados back to you and receive Pidgeotto until I find out if the St. Anne has any kind of pool for Pokemon on board the ship that's big enough for Gyarados to train in. Otherwise I'm just going to have to wait until we get to Porte Vista and then send away for Gyarados again so I can get him started on his new training regimen."

Professor Oak nodded his head. "Sure thing Ash. Just place the Pokeball on the teleporter and I'll send Pidgeotto over."

Ash did as told and then waited patiently for his Pokemon to arrive. Professor Oak came back onto the screen a few moments later with a Pokeball in hand and placed it on the teleporter. After he sent Pidgeotto back to Ash the Professor turned back to Ash. "There we are Ash! Pidgeotto is on her way. I already put her under the recovery machine sometime before you called. She and Fearow got into another intense training session. She's all healed up and ready to go as soon as she gets there to you."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Professor." He paused for a second and then asked hesitantly. "Uhh... Professor, you didn't happen to get a capture alert under my Trainer profile about two weeks ago on Tuesday morning did you?" He was referring to the day he captured Dragonite. He wanted to know what the Professor was aware of before he decided to tell him about Dragonite or not right now.

The Professor looked confused. "Well let's see here... If it was in the morning then I was probably out in the corral taking care of the Pokemon. If I did get an alert and missed it then I wouldn't know what Pokemon you captured unless you sent it to me since I only get one alert. Why do you ask Ash?"

Before Ash could answer the Professor, Brock suddenly called out to him. "Ash we have to get moving, the St. Anne will be leaving in about half an hour and if we want to make it there with time to spare and before the ship starts crowding then we need to go now."

Ash nodded. "Gotcha Brock be right there! I'll meet you guys outside okay?"

His friends nodded before saying good-bye to the Professor and then leaving the Center. Ash turned back to the monitor. "Well Professor I gotta go, I'll tell you about what I was going to say earlier. Tell mom I love her please and that I'll call her either on the ship or when we get to Porte Vista."

The Professor nodded his head. "Will do Ash and don't worry, I'll tell your mother. Now go on and stay safe!"

Ash smiled. "Alright Professor bye!"

The old man waved cheerily and then Ash ended the call before heading out of the Center to find his friends.

XXXXXXX

Professor Oak got up from his desk chair after he got off the phone with Ash and then walked over to the teleporter and picked up the Pokeball Ash sent over. "It's a beautiful day out, I think I'll take Ash's Gyarados down to the area where his Pokemon all congregate and train at and release him back into the large pond they have all pretty much claimed as their own. I'm sure Staryu will be glad to have it's training partner back again!" Professor said to himself as he left the Lab and walked out into the fields of the Poke'Corral.

He made his down into the field where all of Ash's Pokemon were always at and saw them all doing the same thing they always did. Training from the time they got up to the time they went to bed. Only relaxing after they had trained themselves into the ground.

The Professor just shook his head. Those Pokemon were just like Ash. They had a one track mind for training and getting stronger. The more time that went on, the more militant they got in personality and the harder they would train. He had to admit, Ash knew how to train his Pokemon and instill values into them. He had also never seen any Pokemon so devoted to their Trainer before. Not even Ash's father Richard's Pokemon were so obsessed with pleasing him. Ash's Pokemon definitely idolized and adored him, that much was for certain.

He made it down toward the pond, passing Nidorina and Nidorino as they sparred. He passed both of Ash's Butterfree and also his Beedrill as they engaged in full on one on two rotation battles. He passed Primeape who was lifting a large boulder for upper body strength training. Clefairy was working on her Metronome attack. Raticate and both Rattata were doing speed and agility drills. Paras, Roselia, Weepinbell and Oddish were all working on their Grass-Type attacks. Fearow was working on flying through the air and performing several aerial acrobatics while wearing body weights, working his speed, strength, stamina, agility and power. Oak suspected that Fearow was still sore from losing his earlier battle with Pidgeotto and was training hard, trying to make up for it.

Professor Oak made it down to the pond and saw Staryu training with Ash's giant Krabby. During the last two weeks that had Ash had worked with all of his Pokemon in rotation he had also worked with Krabby and set him up on his own training program and nutrition strategy. Ash had a similar training program for every type Pokemon that he had currently but it deviated slightly for every Pokemon's unique needs and areas of improvement.

Ash explained to Professor Oak that Krabby's training was meant to make it much faster on his feet, since Krabby and their evolved form Kingler were not known for their speed in battle. Also, it was meant to work his power and strength as well as toughen up his shell so it would be even more resilient to attacks.

Professor Oak was right when he said that Krabby's size would make his attacks stronger. From what Oak had observed, Krabby's attacks were about five times more powerful than a standard sized Krabby. He knew this because he used Gary's Krabby for comparison.

Professor Oak believed that he and Ash had accidentally stumbled onto a whole new field of Pokemon Research. Very little was known about abnormally large Pokemon and the general census was that they were just bigger than normal and that was it. However, after studying Ash's Krabby, which was the first time any of Oak's sponsored Trainers ever actually captured a larger than normal Pokemon, the Professor was now certain that there was much more to, what he and Ash called 'Giant Pokemon', than they had ever thought.

The Professor was very happy that Ash had discovered this interesting field of research so soon into his journey. It was really going to help propel him far in his training to become a Pokemon Researcher. Since he had more time to just study this subject than Ash did being on the road, the Professor would share notes with Ash and go over things concerning his theories on Giant Pokemon whenever Ash made his regular calls to the Professor and Delia.

It really did the kind old Professor's heart good when he saw such an enthusiastic young person taking interest in something that was, as most people would say, as boring as Pokemon Research. Oak knew that Ash would make a fine Researcher some day.

After observing Staryu and Krabby train for awhile the Professor decided that it was time to release Gyarados into the pond. He hoped that Ash really had tamed his Pokemon because otherwise... Things were going to get dangerous.

He threw the Pokeball up into the air and waited for it to open and release the Pokemon inside. However, when the device opened up and began releasing the Pokemon inside of it Oak's face went from calm and stoic, to confused as he saw the energy begin to take form of a Pokemon that most certainly was NOT a Gyarados.

His curious expression quickly turned to that of absolute horror and fear as the shape of the Pokemon began growing, and growing, and growing until it was so tall that it blotted out the sun with it's size and cast a large shadow over the Professor and all of Ash's training Pokemon.

The absolutely gargantuan Pokemon finally stopped growing once it came to full form and threw it's arms out to the sides as the light from the Pokeball burst away from the Pokemon and showed what it really was. Professor Oak fell to the ground on his backside and took in the Pokemon's appearance with his eyes as wide as saucers. When he saw the golden colored body and white, scaly stomach. The large two antenna that poked out from the top of it's head, the dragon like face, clawed hands and feet, long tail and gigantic wings, he instantly knew what the Pokemon was in his mind but the Professor couldn't organize his thoughts into anything that actually made sense.

He felt as though his eyes were betraying him and that it was just a trick of the light or a dream even. He even thought that maybe his age was starting to effect him even though he was still very spry and well of mind... At least he thought he was well of mind until now. His mind had shut down and his eyes just stared up at the face of the massive Pokemon. So large that it put many tall buildings to shame! He couldn't really see the Pokemon's face very well because it's face was so high up in the air but he didn't need to. He slowly mumbled one word. Almost not believing the words as they left his mouth. "D-D-Dragon-n-night..." He sputtered out.

The Giant Pokemon stared down at the small Professor, at least small in her eyes, and then let out a loud bellow that shook the Ranch. "Dragooo!"

Professor Oak stood up and continued to gape at the Pokemon in shock and disbelief. "How?!" He asked aloud.

Ash's Pokemon all seemed to know Dragonite well, he observed, as they rushed up to greet her. Professor Oak continued to stare in shock at what was going on and then had one thought pass through his mind as he said aloud. "That boy has some serious explaining to do..."

XXXXXXXX

As Ash and his friends finally arrived at the harbor they stopped and took in the spectacle that was the St. Anne, before them. "Wow... That's one big ship!" Ash said in amazement.

"Yeah no kidding..." Brock said in awe.

"I built a model of the St. Anne once when I was a little girl." Misty told them. "Wait until you guys see the inside."

"This is going to be sooo much fun!" Giselle squealed as she latched onto Ash and began hugging him fiercely. "Thanks again so much for doing this Ash!"

He smiled and returned the hug. "No problem Giselle, it was my pleasure. Besides, this is going to be an experience none of us will ever forget!"

She released him and then then walked up closer to the ship to get a better view. Ash looked to his right where he was hearing some voices and saw three people dressed up in seamen's suits, giving away tickets to passing people. Ash guessed by their appearance that they worked for the St. Anne but something didn't feel right to him. Who would give tickets to a luxury cruise liner away to people for free?

Ash instantly summarized that the people were probably just a bunch of jerks disguising themselves as workers from the St. Anne, getting people's hopes up by giving them 'free' tickets and then when the people went to hand the tickets in they would be told they were fake and denied access onto the ship. It was just a way to be mean. If they dared tried to come Ash's way he already made his mind up that they would receive a VERY...unkind response.

Still, Ash couldn't shake the feeling that the three looked familiar... They were covered up really well so he had a hard time telling for sure but they seemed very similar to someone Ash had seen before. They were all wearing hats and glasses that completely covered up their eyes and hair. The shortest of them, VERY short, was wearing the same but had a very bushy beard on his face. Ash just couldn't shake the feeling...

He was shaken from his thoughts by his Xtransceiver suddenly going off. He looked at it and saw it was Professor Oak calling him. This confused Ash since he had just spoken to the Professor a little while ago. He answered the device. "Hey Professor is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

The Professor had a very serious look on his face. "Actually Ash... I was thinking that maybe you could explain something to me."

Ash looked confused. "Sure Professor what is it?"

Oak leaned forward in his chair. "I was hoping that maybe you could explain... THAT IMMENSE DRAGONITE OF YOURS!" He said loudly.

Ash's eyes grew wide. "How do you know about Dragonite Professor?" He asked shocked.

The Professor explained what happened to Ash and then the boy understood what happened. "I'm so sorry Professor! I must have accidentally sent over Dragonite instead of Gyarados!"

Oak just waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about that Ash! Just tell me... How did you capture such a Pokemon?!"

Ash took a deep breath and then explained everything that happened involving Dragonite. When he was done the Professor looked shock beyond belief. "My my my... Ash my boy that is purely fascinating! You have without a doubt captured the most amazing Pokemon I have ever seen in all my years! This takes the theory of Giant Pokemon to a whole new level!" He paused from his excitement for a minute and then got serious. "Now Ash you must realize something... Dragonite are Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon as you well know. She is not going to be easy to train at all, especially for a rookie Trainer such as yourself. Even elite level Trainers can have serious troubles when it comes to raising Pokemon like this and your Dragonite is not just a normal Pseudo Pokemon. I would wager that she is the only one of her kind being this size, which will make training and feeding her very difficult. Your father had a Dragonite himself that he raised from a Dratini and when she evolved into Dragonite she no longer listened to him. He WAS an elite level Trainer and she still wouldn't obey him..."

Ash stopped Professor Oak with a raised hand. "Professor, I think you need to hear this..." He then went on to explain how he had already created the perfect training program for Dragonite. How she had already bonded with him through the flying sessions they had every night. How his other Pokemon had already accepted her and even how he had created the perfect nutrition strategy for her.

When he was done explaining the Professor was wide eyed. He didn't speak for a few moments and when he finally did he just chuckled and shook his head. "Ash m'boy you never cease to amaze me. Be it any other person, let alone a greenhorn Trainer, I would have never believed a word of it. However, after seeing how Pokemon act around you and the certain... 'way' you have with him, I believe you completely and I'm very proud of you Ash. Not to mention happy for the accomplishment you've made only just starting out on your journey when your father couldn't even do what you have done in all his years as a Trainer!"

Ash just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Professor I really appreciate it."

The old man smiled and then grew a funny looking smile on his face. "Now Ash, I know you only sent Dragonite to me on accident but I was wondering if... Maybe you didn't need her for the time... If I could perhaps keep her here at the Lab for awhile and study her. There is so much I could learn about Giant Pokemon from her and very possibly her origins as well!"

Ash laughed. He knew that the Professor would get like this when he found out about Dragonite. Ohh well, Ash couldn't blame him. He would be the same way right now if he was in Professor Oak's shoes. "Sure Professor to ahead. I'll keep Gyarados here with me. Maybe the Anne will have a pool for Pokemon that I can train her in after all."

The old man grew an extremely giddy look on his face and smiled widely. "Thank you Ash my boy and don't worry! Dragonite will be in good hands!"

Ash nodded his head and smiled. "I know she will Professor! Hey I gotta go now, the guards are getting ready to start letting people on the St. Anne now."

Professor Oak nodded his head. "Take care Ash, have a good trip!"

Ash acknowledged the Professor's words and then ended the call and walked back over to his friends so they could wait in the fast growing line to get on the ship. They seemed curious as to what Professor Oak had wanted so Ash set to work explaining to them what happened.

...

Jessie, James and Meowth had just finished giving out the last of the tickets when James suddenly got the other two's attention. "Hey guys isn't that the twirps?" He said as he pointed at where the group of friends were waiting in line to get on the Anne.

Jessie looked at where James was pointing. "Your right James it is!" She said excitedly.

"That means we may have another chance to steal Pikachu!" James exclaimed.

Meowth suddenly stepped in between them. "Not right now you guys! We gotta get back to the rest of da team now dat we're done handing out dem tickets. Oderwise Alania's gonna be really mad again!"

The three Rockets shivered in fear at the thought of their commander when she was angry before Jessie spoke. "Your right Meowth! We won't make a grab for Pikachu yet, we'll wait until we start the invasion of the Anne and then we'll steal Pikachu!"

Right!" James and Meowth said together. They then headed back to the warehouse to join the rest of the Rockets for the execution of the mission.

...

Ash and his friends finally made it past the checkpoint to enter onto the Anne and made it onboard with the many other passengers. They were greeted by a friendly young woman dressed in a dark blue blouse, skirt and heels. She had green eyes and short, curly brown hair. "Hello everyone and welcome aboard the St. Anne! My names Katie and I will be one of the many attendants you can all go to should you need anything during your stay with us! If you will please follow me I will show you all to your cabins!" She said cheerfully.

They followed the young women as she led them up onto the deck and as they made their way up onto it they were stunned by the sight before them. The deck was huge! There was an observation area near the end of the deck where large telescopes were set up that people could use to gaze out over the ocean and into the far horizon. There was also a large pool in the middle of the deck, complete with a large water slide and hot tub. There was also a sunning/lounging area near the pool that people could just relax at and soak up some sun. There was also a mini bar set up in one corner of the deck where drinks and food could be ordered.

They drank in the amazing sight of everything before them until Katie led them back down off of the deck and in through a door that lead them into a large and very sea themed hallway with doors that lead to the many cabins throughout the ship. She lead everyone to their rooms, Ash and Brock shared a room and the other one was shared by Misty and Giselle.

The rooms themselves were very elegant and were also sea themed. The walls and ceilings were painted blue and had designs of Water Pokemon carved into the walls. There were two king sized beds near the front of the room and a bathroom to the right of the room. The girls cabin was designed the same way as the boys was.

They settled into their rooms and got dressed in swimwear, Ash and Brock put on their trunks and left their shirts on for the time being while the girls put on their bikinis and wore shorts and T-shirts over them. After they were done they exited their cabins and were informed by Katie that take off would be happening any moment and the get together for all of the guests and their Pokemon would be at 8:00 that evening.

Before the woman left to oversee preparations for the evening festivities Ash stopped her. "Excuse me ma'am, does the ship have another pool anywhere just for Pokemon?Specifically for training purposes?" He asked politely.

She smiled again and answered him. "Why yes in fact we do! The Pokemon training facility is set up on the lowest level of the ship just for dedicated Pokemon Trainers such as yourself! If you follow the deck around to the other side of the ship you will find a door that leads down to it."

Ash nodded his head. "Thank you ma'am."

"Your very welcome!" She said as she walked away.

Ash and his friends made it out onto the deck just as the ship began pulling out from the port. They watched from the deck as the ship began getting further out to sea and Vermillion City eventually began getting smaller and smaller in the distance. The friends just stayed where they were for a time and watched ocean as the ship continued to sail. They saw several Pokemon swimming in the ocean. Some Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp and Tentacool.

As more time passed, Giselle asked aloud. "I wonder if we'll be able to see any Gyarados when the ship starts heading through the Gyarados straight?"

"Most likely not." Brock answered. "Gyarados are very elusive Pokemon and don't like dealing with humans or even other Pokemon. When they sense the ship coming they'll probably just head into deeper water."

Giselle nodded and then spun around. "Come on guys let's go hit the pool!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah let's go!" Misty agreed, just as enthusiasticly.

Ash and Brock followed the girls as they headed back to the pool. Once they reached the deck they picked out a spot in the lounging area to lay out their stuff and then proceeded to take off their outer clothes so they could go swimming. Once Ash was done he let Pikachu get back up on his shoulder and then turned back to his friends.

Brock was also ready to go and now they were just waiting on the girls. Misty took off her red shirt and blue shorts and revealed the same red bikini that she wore when they had their day at the beach. Giselle took off her tight white shorts and black top and revealed a black bikini underneath that hugged her very well developing assets perfectly.

Yet again, Ash found himself staring at Giselle's body in awe. The way her silky brown hair fell down around her shoulders, her well developing chest, flat and smooth stomach, her hips that were beginning to curve nicely and her long legs... Everytime he saw her like this he would find himself staring at her with this weird feeling that he couldn't describe.

Brock saw Ash staring at Giselle and smirked. "Why don't you take a picture Ash? It'll last longer."

Ash blushed red and began trying to stutter out a reply. Giselle came up to him, oblivious to his embarrassment and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Ash let's go!" She said happily as she pulled him towards the pool.

Brock and Misty followed them and then they all got in the pool. For the next two hours they all swam and had fun in the water while Pikachu floated around the pool on a red innertube, happily drinking on a smoothie that Ash had ordered for him from the bar.

After they were all done swimming they returned back to their spots at the lounging area and laid out on the sunning chairs. Pikachu laid by Ash's side and quickly fell asleep in the warm sun. Brock and Misty went to get something to eat at the bar, leaving Ash and Giselle by themselves.

Giselle looked across at Ash, who was sitting right across from her. "Ash..."

"Umm?" He said drowsily from the suns warm rays.

"Thank you so much for making it possible for us to do this. I really, really appreciate it. You were so sweet for doing this for me..." Giselle said as she smiled at him.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at her. "How did you-"

She cut him off by laying her hand on his cheek. "It was only after you saw how I reacted to Nurse Joy telling us about the St. Anne that you signed up in the competition Ash. I know why you did all of this and I'm... I'm really grateful for it. No one has ever done something so sweet for me before. I know I've already said that but it's true."

He smiled at her. "No problem Giselle. I'm glad this made you happy, I really am."

She reached down and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together across the short distance that separated them. "I'm glad I'm with you Ash."

He didn't miss how she said that she was glad she was with HIM and didn't refer to the others as well. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She blushed bright red, considering he had never did such a thing before, and he then smiled softly at her before speaking. "So am I Giselle... So am I."

They looked into each others eyes for a short time before they were suddenly interrupted by someone calling out to Ash. "Well if it's not Ashy boy!"

They turned their heads to see who had just called to Ash. Though Ash already knew. Standing there in front of them, wearing a purple beach shirt, tan shorts and brown sandals on his feet, was Gary Oak.

"Well look who it is? Little Ashy boy and who's this, some girl you payed to pretend to be your girlfriend? I'm surprised your on this ship Ash, I would have thought that the only thing you could afford to be on was a little dingy!" Gary said snidely as he walked up to them.

Ash kept his hand intertwined with Giselle's as he replied back to Gary, completely ignoring everything that the other Pallet native had said previously. "Hey Gary how's it going?" Ash asked his rival politely.

Gary seemed surprised that his harsh words didn't so much as faze Ash, but he quickly covered his confusion with a smirk. "Eh, you know... Winning battles, catching Pokemon, dealing with the stress of being such a great Trainer!"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "That MUST be hard Gary, I'm sorry for the burden you have to carry. Life is so cruel ain't it?" He said this with his voice dripping in sarcasm and Gary could tell. "Ohh yeah Ashy boy?! Well why don't you tell me all about what you've accomplished!" He demanded.

Giselle didn't like that this guy was trying to put Ash down and instantly got a bad taste in her mouth for him. She went to tell him off and tell him everything that Ash HAD accomplished but he stopped her with a light squeeze of his hand. She looked into his eyes and saw what he was trying to tell her. '_I've got this.'_

She nodded her head and let Ash handle the situation. He looked at Gary and said nonchalantly. "Ehh... You know Gary, not a lot. Just a few badges and Pokemon really. Can't really say much more."

Gary just smirked. "Yeah well... Not everyone can be as great of a Trainer as I am Ashy boy! Keep trying and maybe just maybe you'll make it into the prelims of the Indigo League when it comes around, though no promises!" He laughed onbnoxiously as he walked away from Ash and Giselle.

She looked at Ash. "Why did you tell him that Ash? You made it sound like you haven't accomplished anything yet and that's far from the truth!"

Ash sat up and swung his legs over the side of the chair. He looked at Giselle as she sat up as well. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand gently again. He softly stroked her hand with his other and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Giselle my dear, sometimes the less of your own accomplishments you talk about can actually take you further ahead than bragging about them idly. I don't know when I will face Gary in battle, but when I do I want him to underestimate me as much as possible so when I beat him it will be as humbling and as much of a learning experience for him as it can be. He needs a serious attitude adjustment and I will be the one to give it to him. However, the right time has to come first. He needs to be at a spot in life where he is ready to learn the lessons I'll teach him in our battle. Anything before then will just be wasted. That... Is why I downplayed myself dear." He finished his explanation with warm smile directed towards her.

Giselle blushed and then asked. "How did you get so wise Ash? You sound like an old Professor!" She teased him gently.

Ash just laughed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "When you spend every day with Professor Oak for five years you kind of pick up a few things and grow up quick." He said with mirth and a smile at the thought of his wise mentor.

Giselle smiled as well. "Well I like what he did to you Ash."

Before he could say anything else Brock and Misty came back to them. "Hey guys we just found out that they have a large area here in the ship where vendors sell all kind of cool stuff!" Misty said excitedly.

"Really?!" Giselle said with wide eyes.

"Yeah really!" Misty said, equally as excited.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go change and then get down there!" Giselle said as she and Misty were already half way off the deck.

Ash and Brock just looked at each other and sighed, shaking their heads. Ash looked to Pikachu on the chair. "Come on buddy, let's go."

Pikachu bounded up on Ash's shoulder and then the boy turned to Brock. "Let's get this over with Brock."

Brock followed Ash after they gathered their stuff and started heading off the deck with him. "We're going shopping with two girls Ash... We probably won't come back!" He said half jokingly and half seriously.

Ash laughed while a large sweat drop ran down his back. "Thanks a lot Brock..."

XXXXXXXXX

Down in the large shopping area of the ship where all of the vendors were set up, three very familiar Rockets dressed up in disguises that made them look like average vacationers were milling around amongst the small shops.

"I can't believe Commander 'thinks she's better than everyone else just because she's beautiful' Alania put us here on the ship instead of with the rest of the team!" Jessie ranted silently to her two teammates.

"She probably just wanted to make sure that they had eyes on the inside in case something went wrong before they began the raid." James tried to placate her.

Jessie just huffed. "No, she just likes to flaunt her superiority all over the place!"

"But isn't that what you do with us Jessie?" James said without thinking.

The next thing he knew, the poor man was on the ground with a large lump growing out of his head. Jesse stood over him with her fist still raised and a tick mark on the side of her head. "No one asked YOUR opinion James!" She said hotly.

Meowth spoke up. "Yous both needs to be quite! Do you want de whole ship knowing about da mission?!"

Jessie turned her head to the side. "It's not my fault James was being stupid! Now come on, I want to start scoping out Trainers with the best Pokemon possible that we should steal first thing."

"Right, let's split up den!" Meowth said.

He and Jessie began walking in opposite directions while Jame's slowly peeled himself up off the ground. He started walking around the amongst the many vendors set up, trying to find Trainers with worthwhile Pokemon to steal. Suddenly, he heard someone frantically out to him. "Hey you! Hey you sir! Come over here!"

He turned around and saw a short looking man with a big nose, black hair and wearing black pants, white shirt and wooden sandals. He walked over to the man calling to him. "Were you talking to me mister?" He asked confused.

The short man looked excited and slapped a rolled up piece of paper he had down on the counter of his booth. "You bet I am!" He said is fast talking and very sells like voice. "You know, you seem like a very smart man who knows all about the finer things in life! Someone who see's things differently and isn't afraid to take chances! Am I right?!"

James looked even more confused. "I guess so. What's the point of this?"

The man grew a wild grin on his face and slapped the paper back down again. "I knew it! Then I have a deal for you guy! Look here in this tank and tell me what you see!"

He lifted a sheet that was over a large, water filled container and showed a Magikarp just floating there in the water. James looked utterly lost. "It's just a Magikarp."

The man hit James over the head with his paper. "Hey what was that for?!" James asked angrily.

The continued to wave his paper around in the air frantically. "You don't understand! This may seem like an ordinary Magikarp but it's not! This Magikarp is very special I tell you... It's a very rare Red Scaled Magikarp! The most valuable of their species! People would pay hundreds just to see this Pokemon, let alone it!"

James, being the idiot he was, looked interested. "Really?! Say, that IS a special Pokemon!" He said excitedly as he eyes the fish.

The man's eyes gleamed. "That's right but met me tell you something even better! This Magikarp reproduce by the hundred every year! If you sell them every year for just two years you could make millions, billions even!"

Jame's was starry eyes now. "That it is amazing!" He looked confused again. "Then why aren't you keeping this Magikarp?"

The shook his head vigorously. "Because I lIke you guy! I could see something special in you! I want you to succeed and because of that, I'll discount this Magikarp! You can have it right now for the discounted price of only 1000 Poke'Credits!"

James looked unsure when he heard the price. "But that would be all my friends and I had!" He complained.

The man raised his paper. "But just think! In a few months time this Magikarp will pay for itself! Come on guy, this is a one time offer!"

James was to tempted and blinded by stupidity. "You have yourself a deal hombre!" He handed the man a card that he, Jessie and Meowth kept all their credits on.

The man grabbed it so fast that after image of the card was left behind. He quickly scanned it and drained the card of it's money. He threw the card back to James and then spoke again. "I like your guts guy and I'll you what! I'll even throw in this..." He grabbed an object from under the counter that was round and covered in a piece of cloth. He unveiled the object and showed a 'golden' Pokeball. "I will throw in this genuine golden Pokeball for free!"

James's eyes went to the size of saucers. "Thanks hombre!"

He took the ball in his hand then threw it into the tank. The device captured the Magikarp in no time at all and then he held the ball in his hands and looked at it greedily. He laughed crazily. "I'm going to be rich!" He said excitedly.

'Hombre' had a small smirk on his face. "Yes guy you said it! Your going to be very surprised with what you are going to receive out of this purchase..."

James didn't even hear him. "I have to go show Jessie and Meowth this Magikarp! We're going to be rich!" He said excitedly as he ran away.

The man watched Jame's disappear and then aloud. "Sucker!" He laughed aloud and then packed up his vendor at the speed a Pidgeot flies before disappearing into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day had passed by quickly for Ash and his friends in a blue of fun and excitement. Well at least... The first part of the day past quickly for the two shopping maniac girls, while Ash and Brock were pretty much holding each other up out of exhaustion. After the girls had finished their VERY long and exhausting shopping trip, from which they bought NOTHING, they all decided to to spend the rest of the day exploring the ship and seeing what all else it had to offer. There was an arcade which had all of the best games. 'Whack-A-Diglett', 'Angry Pidgey's', 'Pack-Gulpin', 'Plusle and Minun Bro's', 'Big Game Trainer: Stantler Season' and the most popular by far 'Temple of Arceus Run'.

They also had a huge rec room where you could play several different games. Table tennis, wall tennis, basketball, air hockey. They also had a small theater where movies were being shown. Favorites like, 'Finding Goldeen', 'Granbull & Me, 'I Was A Teenage Ninetails' and one of the most successful movies: 'Swoobatman Begins'

There was even a small museum in another part of the Anne that was an exact replica of the 'Museum of Kanto History' that was located in Celadon City. This look-a-like museum told all about the rich history of Kanto and also the history of every known Pokemon in Kanto. Of course, Ash already knew all about the histories of Kanto Pokemon from his years of studying, but he didn't know all about the history of Kanto itself. Something he was eager to learn.

Basically, Kanto's history in a nutshell was how settlers from far away regions came over seas, led by a man named Christian Ketsum and made their home in what was now the Kanto region. They sat up towns, government, laws, agriculture, everything. However, a civil war broke out amongst the people. The region was divided into two parts: West Kanto and East Kanto. West Kanto believed that Pokemon should be treated as equals and not forced to do hard labor as slaves like East Kanto believed they should be.

The fighting was endless and bloody until two leaders from both sides of the war came up with a great compromise that would put the war to a stop. They suggested East Kanto cross the great mountain that separated the Kanto region from another unknown land just on the other side of the mountain. It was unexplored and undiscovered. West Kanto was selected since they lived much closer to the mountain than East Kanto did. In fact, if East Kanto would have been selected to make the travel they would have had to pass through West Kanto territory, which would have been a very bad idea considering tensions were so high.

In the end, West Kanto agreed and crossed the mountain that they later named 'Mt. Silver' in honor of a great silver flying Pokemon who was native to the newly discovered region and helped guide them over the mountain and into the new land they made their home. The new region was named 'Johto' which translated into 'region of rainbows' in honor of another great flying Pokemon native to Johto that helped guide them through the new land and provided hope in the form of glorious rainbows when rain came pouring down upon the traveling people, seeking to dampen their spirits.

After this region was established, the people of Johto realized the error of their ways and made peace with the new species of Pokemon in the Johto region. The guidance and kindness of the 'Great Duo of the Johto Region' when they first came to their new home, showed them that Pokemon were their equals and needed to be treated as such.

They even constructed two large towers in the heart of the Johto regions very first settlement, later named Ecruteak City. The towers were named the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower and were constructed in honor of the Legendary Duo that helped lead the once was lost and struggling people to form their new home and establish the Johto region.

Over the next many years the people of the newly created Johto region and newly re-formed Kanto region made amends amongst themselves, established peace and became close friends. They shared in trade with each other as well the newly discovered native island people of a nearby chain of islands that they called the 'Orange Archipelago'. Strong relationships were formed between the three nations and their respective Pokemon, allowing all to prosper and grow. Many people and families also migrated between Kanto, Johto and the nicknamed 'Orange Islands', creating a permanent link between all three nations and sharing, as well as mixing, in each other's rich culture.

The two leaders who were responsible for ending the 'Great Kanto Civil War' and inadvertently bringing about the formation of todays modern Kanto and the entire Johto region were actually brothers. Xanlon and Kyson Ketsum. Descendants of the discoverer of the Kanto region Christian Ketsum.

Throughout the formation and history of the Kanto and Johto regions, the descendants and families of Xanlon and Kyson had played instrumental roles in the politics, creation of new laws and regulations, deals with other regions and the growth and expansion of both regions. In fact, history books placed the Ketsum family as one of the most prominent and oldest families of the Kanto and Johto regions. Sadly though, their line was said to have died out about two hundred years prior. The last surviving Ketsum, Armanus Ketsum, died with no children left behind that were known of.

By the end of the day and when evening time rolled around, all of the friends and even Pikachu were tired. In a good way, but still tired. They had all dressed back into their normal clothes and Brock and Misty had went to the on-board Pokemon Center so they could get their Pokemon healed up. Giselle and Ash's Pokemon were completely healthy and didn't need need any tending to by Nurse Joy, so they just ended up wondering around the ship together.

"Let's to up onto the deck and stare out at the ocean now that it's evening time Ash." Giselle said as she turned to face him. "I'm sure the sea is beautiful at this time."

He smile at her softly. "Yeah Giselle let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the deck.

They eventually reached the top of the deck and went over to the railings. The sight before them truly was mesmerizing. The waves were calm and gently rolled on top of one another in a look of black silk being stretched out and then rolled back in. The moonlight was shining brightly down on the water, casting a beautiful glow on the ocean.

Suddenly, they saw several lights began begin shining in the water. Dull, pulsing lights, like mini stars twinkling in the water. A few moments later the two of them saw several Staryu and Starmie begin surfacing to crest the top of the water. They began circling around one another in an enchanting dance of glowing lights, making the sea before them look like the sky had dropped into the ocean and was now staring up at them.

Giselle's eyes sparkled at the sight as she leaned slightly over the railing and stared at the sight with undisguised awe. "It's beautiful Ash..." She said quietly and with her voice full of wonder.

Ash however had only stared at the spectacle long enough to have it memorized so he could jot it down in his Researcher's journal. He was now staring straight at the girl before before him, mesmerized by the way the moonlight made her eyes shine like diamonds. Her whole form seemed to glow like she was celestial and in that moment who was thanking Arceus that she had brought Giselle into his life.

Yes Brock and Misty were amazing and great friends, and his Pokemon were beyond special to his heart as well but with Giselle... It was something different that he couldn't describe.

He answered her softly. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Giselle turned to face him and saw that instead of him looking at the Pokemon in the water when he said what he did, he was staring at her. She blushed a deep red that was noticeable even at night once she realized he was talking about her. Ash didn't care, he found her blushing to be the cutest thing in the world.

She said shyly. "Thank you Ash..."

He just stepped closer to her. "I'm being honest Giselle. I thank Arceus all the time that we stumbled across Joe that day in the woods and how that lead us to meeting you."

She huffed. "Yeah and I was a real bitch when you first met me." She looked down.

Ash took her chin with his finger and raised her eyes back up to meet his. "That doesn't matter to me Giselle. You have become a completely different person than who you were when we first met and I am so happy that you went with us. Your a treasure Giselle, you really are."

She looked him in the eyes and said, "How did you become such a romantic at such a young age Ash?" She asked teasingly, but sweetly.

He smiled softly at her. "Well, when your raised by your mother your entire growing up you learn a few things. Like how to be polite and kind to a lady." He grabbed her hand. "And how to make them feel special about themselves." He paused for a second. "My dad was never around so it was just mom and I. She has taught me so many things that I can't even begin to thank her for. If helped me grow up a lot quicker I guess."

Giselle placed her hand on his cheek. "I think she has done a fine job with you so far Ash Ketchum. And that..." She poked his chest. "Is coming from a lady."

He smiled at her again and then wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly at first, until he felt her get over her surprise and relax in his arms. "Thank you my lady, your complements are very well received." He said jokingly.

She lightly slapped his shoulder playfully. "I was being serious you clown!"

He smiled wider and held her tighter. "So was I." He said simply.

They both just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Eventually, and without either of them noticing what was happening, they began slowly leaning into each other. His eyes were locked firmly onto her's in a glazed over trance and she was mimicking him.

Ever so slowly they inched towards one another. It seemed as though an eternity passed before they finally came within inches of each other's faces. He was staring directly into her eyes as she stared into his. Their noses were centimeters apart when slowly, Ash began closing the little distance remaining between them. He felt as though his mind had shut down and his body was on auto-pilot. He closed his eyes as she did the same. He could smell her sweet scent as he inched closer to her luscious and full lips...

Right as their lips made contact and had begun to interlock they suddenly heard Brock calling out to them. "Ash! Giselle! Where are you guys?!"

They instantly flew apart and turned back towards the sea, praying that Brock and Misty hadn't seen what nearly happened between them. The two aforementioned friends suddenly appeared on the deck with Pikachu in tow.

"There you two are!" Misty said exasperatedly. "We've been looking everywhere! The main hall doors are about to open and start letting people into the room so they can start releasing their Pokemon and enjoying the celebration."

Ash just scratched the back of his nervously. "Yeah uh...sorry guys. Giselle and I got sidetracked and lost track of time."

"That's alright Ash, we just wanted to remind you about the party so you didn't forget it." Brock said. He had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on between them prior to his and Misty's calling for them, but he decided to keep silent.

"Yeah guys sorry! I'm coming down right now." Giselle said as she stopped leaning on the railing and waited for them to lead the way.

"Actually guys, you go ahead and I'll be down in about two hours. I want to take my Pokemon down to the sorely underused training area on the ship and get our workout in before heading to the party. It'll probably last forever so I'll be up with time to spare."

His friends nodded their heads. "Okay Ash. We'll talk to you later!"'Brock said as he began walking off the deck.

"Yeah Ash see you down there." Misty said to him with a smile as she followed Brock.

Giselle came up to him and touched his shoulder gently, running her fingers down his strong arm softly. She looked into his eyes. "We'll talk later ok?" She said softly and with a warm look in her eyes.

Ash just nodded his head, entranced by her. "Yeah definitely..." He said thickly.

She smiled and then placed a burning hot kiss on his cheek before following after Brock and Misty. Ash stood there stock still, rubbing the cheek she just kissed like it was a priceless treasure. He couldn't believe it! He had almost KISSED Giselle! Their lips actually made feather soft contact before they were interrupted. One crazy and dangerous thought went through his mind like a speeding Dragonite: He desperately wanted to kiss her for real! That sealed it... He definitely liked her as more than just a friend.

He looked at Pikachu, who was staring up at Ash in confusion at his Trainers bewildered look. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm too young for this Pi..." He said exasperatedly. Sometimes he hated how fast he grew and matured.

Pikachu just continued to stare at his Trainer with his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Pika?"

Ash sighed again. He forgot that Pikachu was young just like he himself was, he didn't understand. "Trust me Pikachu, you'll understand one of these days..."

Pikachu just shrugged and climbed up onto his Trainers shoulder. Ash then turned around and headed for the training area.

XXXXXXXXX

(One Mile Due East)

"Commander we see the St. Anne in the distance! Are we ready to begin the operation?!" A Grunt who was flying one of the Team Rocket helicopters asked Alania, who was in the helicopter with the two other commanders and a handful of Grunts.

She nodded her head as she, the other commanders and the Grunts all stood up and began attaching harnesses to themselves. The Grunts put on some strange looking backpacks and then stood at attention. She walked over to the driver of the helicopter and activated the radio linking the choppers together for communication. She spoke loudly and firmly. "Attention all Rockets! Full speed ahead to the St. Anne! I want all of you prepared and ready for the drop ASAP! As soon as we touch down on that ship our mission begins!"

She received a loud reply of, "YES COMMANDER!" Coming back over the radio from all of the other Rockets.

She turned back to her fellow commanders. "Well boys, here we go." She looked at Zetson. "Do not screw this up!"

The fancied haired Rocket just huffed. "I won't! Lay off already bossy!"

Before Alania could reply, Rykon growled out. "You've already screwed up once Zetson. We can't trust you to not mess up again and this operation can't fail."

The pretty boy Rocket flipped his hair. "I got it already! Sheesh!"

"Get ready! We're almost there!" Alania shouted to them as the ship got closer.

It was time for the mission to begin...

XXXXXXXX

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded.

The huge Water Pokemon began building up a large amount of energy in his mouth before firing it into the pool. The attack hit the water and made it part where the cannon of powerful energy hit.

Ash whistled when he saw how damaging the attack was. It had actually cracked the bottom of the pool somewhat. He looked up at Gyarados and saw that his Pokemon was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. He wasn't surprised, they had all been training for right at two hours, just like he told Brock they would be. He was also exhausted.

Gyarados was a strong powerhouse and Ash could definitely tell that he would he only end up becoming stronger and stronger as time passed. Ash could see Gyarados becoming one of his strongest Pokemon with enough training and experience. That much he was certain of.

Before Ash could do anything else he suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was going to happen. Something bad. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed his Pokemon all to start to tense up. After training them constantly on vigilance and always staying alert he wasn't shocked to see them reacting the way they were.

He hopped out of the pool and and went over to his track suit. He put it back on, not bothering to dry himself if there was trouble, and turned back to his Pokemon. "Okay everybody, until I find out if something is going on or not I need you back in your Pokeballs. Return!"

His Pokemon disappeared back into their balls and then he looked at Pikachu. "Come on buddy, let's go!"

"Pikachu! His Pokemon answered as he hopped up on Ash's shoulder.

The boy then ran out of the training room, hoping against all hope that his gut was wrong. However, something was telling him in his mind that he was not going to be granted with such luck.

XXXXXXXXX

As the celebration went on at full swing up in the main gathering hall Brock, Misty and Giselle were all wondering where Ash was. "Do you think something happened to him?" Giselle fretted to her friends.

Brock shook his head. "He probably just got caught up training with his Pokemon. You know how Ash gets when training."

"Yeah let's not worry too fast..." Misty said, not as certain as Brock was.

They suddenly heard the captain addressing them all and then everyone in the hall, Brock, Misty and Giselle included, all looked up at him. He was standing up on the balcony with a microphone in his hand and had some of the crew behind him. He was a slightly pudgy old man and had short white hair and a mustache. He was wearing a white captains suit that had gold looking trimming around the edges of it. He was wearing his captains hat on his head to complete the look.

"Attention dear guests of the St. Anne! My name is Augustine Gotterwaldt, the captain of this fine vessel. I would like to thank each and every one of you for choosing to sail with us on this fantastic voyage! I hope you and your Pokemon have a wonderful night and enjoy the festivities! Thank you again for choosing the St. Anne for your cruising experience, everyone have fun!" The captain finished his speech and a loud applause broke out.

At that very moment a loud 'CRASH!' Suddenly sounded in the hall and everyone looked up to see falling glass coming from the roof. Out of the many skylights above came several people dressed in black, all propelling themselves down ropes. The many doors to the halls also burst open and in came pouring even more people dressed in black.

The intruders surrounded the guests on all sides as the people began screaming in fear and started trying to get away. Brock, Misty and Giselle all drew close to together and stared in disdain at the people they recognized in front of them. "Team Rocket." Misty said angrily.

"I hate these guys!" Giselle said hotly.

"Yeah but these guys aren't the three we're use to dealing with..." Brock said looking at all of the Rockets. "This are Team Rocket's actual forces. These guys aren't bumbling idiots like those three are, their cold and ruthless." Brock explained.

"Yeah these guys are real trouble..." Misty said as she eyed them.

"Why are they here?" Giselle said asked.

Before anyone could answer a bunch of Rocket Grunts suddenly surrounded the captain and his crew and forced them to their knees. "What are you villains doing here on my ship!" The captain demanded angrily. "I command you to leave this instant!"

Suddenly, the largest door to the hall was blown off of it's hinges and in walked three Rockets who looked different than the rest of the Grunts. They were tailed by their own squad of Grunts and when the lead person, a woman, came up to the nearest Grunt she asked loudly and with her voice filled with authority. "Status report!"

The Grunt in front of her shot to attention and then answered her. "Commander, we have successfully invaded the ship and taken complete control! Everyone who was on this ship is now here in the hall and we have them surrounded as you can see. They tried to escape at first but we quickly subdued them! We have sent out more of the team to go and raid the cabins and anyplace else that looks like it may hold valuables. They have orders to steal anything that looks of interest!"

He finished his report and the woman smiled. "Very good! Now, I think it's time we introduce ourselves!" She walked up to the podium the captain was knelt on, followed by her fellow commanders and the Grunts who followed them in. When she came to stand in front of the captain he looked up at her and began saying angrily, "I demand that you criminals leave this ship at once! Otherwise I'll-"

He was stopped when the woman slapped him across the face hard. "Or what? What will you do old man? We have your entire crew incapacitated and every single guest in this entire hall here in one room. We also outnumber you by the dozens. You have absolutely NO RIGHT to be commanding us!"

She reached down and plucked the microphone from the captains hand before giving the large man beside her a signal of some kind. The very large man picked the much older one up by his shirt collar with one hand and then dangled him over the balcony. Without a seconds hesitation he dropped the old man and he went plummeting down towards the floor below at fast speeds. He crashed onto the snack table, making it break and collapse under the combined force of both the captains rather large amount of weight, and the height in which he fell from. The old captain just lay there covered in food and wrapped up in the table cloth, groaning in pain.

"Well the fall didn't kill him... Such a shame." The smaller and very bored looking man standing beside the large man and the voluptuous woman, said disappointed.

The woman stepped out to the edge of the balcony and addressed the crowd, who was still staring in shock at the brutality they just witnessed. "Attention dear guests of this glorious ship! My name is Alania and these are my fellow commanders, Zetson and Rykon. And we... are Team Rocket! Now don't fear for your lives... yet. Just do as we say and everything will be just fine. For the most part." She laughed cruelly, making all of the guests cringe in fear and the other Rocket's to laugh as well.

"W-what do you want!" A young boy asked from the corner he was in.

Alania looked down at at him and smirked. "Why... We're for your Pokemon of course!"

All of the Trainers shouted out their protests and Alania gave the microphone to Rykon. He growled into the device loudly. "Everyone shut up!" They all stopped and looked up at the large man on the balcony in fear. Alania got the microphone back from him and spoke again. "Now, here's what is going to happen: You are all going to place your Pokeballs on the ground and then step back. The rest of our team will... relieve them of you afterwards."

Suddenly, Gary Oak stepped up. "And why should we give our Pokemon to a bunch of crooks like you huh?! I think we can take you! I know I could!"

The woman merely raised an eyebrow and then jumped over the balcony. She landed as nimbly as a Persian and then sauntered her way over to Gary. "Is that so little boy? Well let's just see then!"

She stepped back away from him and then walked over to the other side of the room. " We'll have a quick little battle to see if you can really match those tough words. Do you accept?" She asked as she stared him in the eyes like a predator getting ready to kill her prey.

Gary strode up confidently. "Of course I accept your challenge! Get ready to lose, your battling Gary Oak now!"

She just smirked and flipped her hair. "Well... Let's see what you've got then."

Gary smirked as well, feeling sure that this would be easy, and then drew a Pokeball from his side. "Nidorino go!" His Pokemon appeared with a loud cry of, "Nido!"

Alania just pulled out a Pokeball and then threw it into the air. "Vaporeon come out and play!" She said calmly. The Water Pokemon appeared from it's ball in a flash of light. "Vaporrr!"

Gary raised his hand. "Nidorino use Headbutt!"

Alania lazily said. "Vaporeon, dodge it please."

As Nidorino closed in, Vaporeon just jumped out of the way, almost casually. Gary seemed surprised for a second but then recovered himself. "Nidorino use Focus Energy and then Double Team!"

His Pokemon raised his energy and strength levels as it made several copies of itself that surrounded Vaporeon. "Now, use Poison Sting!" Gary yelled.

His Pokemon fired off multiple Poison Stings at Vaporeon, who just stood there. Alania flipped her hair and ordered her Pokemon. "Vaporeon use Aqua Tail."

The Pokemon spun in a circle and then, in a swirling wall of water, the poison barbs hit the water and disappeared. She commanded again. "Now expand it outward and take out all of those clones!"

The Aqua Tail came around in a powerful sweeping motion and hit all of the Nidorino copies. Gary yelled out. "Nidorino jump over the water!"

As his Pokemon made to leap in the air and dodge the attack Alania commanded again. "Take Down Vaporeon!"

Her Pokemon came running though the water wall it had created and jumped into Nidorino, hitting the Pokemon hard and sending it flying into the floor. Vaporeon landed gracefully and watched as Nidorino struggled to get up after one hit. Gary called out to his Pokemon. "Come on Nidorino stand up!"

His Pokemon did as told and slowly stood on on it's feet. "Use Double Team again and take off running at Vaporeon!" He shouted.

Alania just laughed again. "Really? Vaporeon use Aqua Tail again!"

Gary smirked. "Not this time! Nidorino have your copies charge in towards Vaporeon while you jump that Aqua Tail!"

The move was executed as the Nidorino copies rushed towards Vaporeon while the real Nidorino jumped the Aqua Tail. Alania commanded her Vaporeon to use it's own Double Team, followed by Bubblebeam. The Vaporeon clones were instantly formed and used Bubblebeam on the Nidorino clones.

Gary ordered his Nidorino to use Poison Sting on the copies of Vaporeon and the incoming Bubblebeams. The attacks met in midair and clashed together, canceling each other out. However, some of the bubbles and poison barbs made it to the clones of both Vaporeon and Nidorino and hit them. Making them vanish instantly.

By this point, the real Nidorino had snuck up on Vaporeon and when Gary yelled out, "Nidorino use Poison Fang!" The Pokemon instantly leaped at Vaporeon and clamped down on it with it's teeth. Vaporeon cried out and then used Aqua Tail to try and shake it off. Gary didn't want his Pokemon being hit with that attack and ordered Nidorino to release the Pokemon.

When Nidorino had returned to Gary he expected to see Vaporeon poisoned and weakened from the previous attack, but was stunned to see that the Pokemon was fine. "How?!" He said shocked.

Alania just smiled. "Before your Pokemon used it's attack, Vaporeon cloaked itself in a barely noticeable Water Veil and protected itself from the attack. So sorry..."

Gary grit his teeth. "Okay then Nidorino use-"

"Vaporeon use Agility into Quick Attack and make it full power!" Alania said quickly, interrupting Gary's command.

Vaporeon disappeared and then reappeared in front of Nidorino, hitting it hard with Quick Attack sending the Pokemon sliding back on the floor and to Gary's feet. When Nidorino reached him, it was unconscious.

Gary just stared at his Pokemon stunned. He kept wondering how Vaporeon had moved so fast when it hadn't been the entire battle. He then thought that maybe she was toying with him but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. No one played with Gary Oak.

He returned his Nidorino and Alania called out to him. "Ready to give up yet boy?" She said tauntingly.

Gary shouted out. "No way!" He drew another Pokeball. "Growlithe go!" He yelled.

His Pokemon appeared and then he shouted, "Agility into Quick Attack and combine it with Flame Charge!"

As his Pokemon charged Alania's she merely called out. "Water Sport and then rush in to meet that mutt with a Water Veil cloaked Quick Attack. Turn up the power!"

Both Pokemon ran at each other while Growlithe became cloaked in a cloak of fire and Vaporeon was cloaked in water. As it ran, Vaporeon used Water Sport and let it rain down on Growlithe, instantly cooling down the Pokemon and ending it's cloak of flame as it ran. Vaporeon met Growlithe head on, but since Growlithe was now just charging in with no extra power, it was no match for Vaporeon's fast and powerful Quick Attack, cloaked in water.

The Puppy Pokemon was hit hard and sent flying back and landed near Gary's feet, also unconscious.

Gary was getting extremely frustrated as he returned Growlithe and chose his next Pokemon. "Go Squirtle!" He said as his starter Pokemon took to the field.

...

Up in the stands, Zetson was watching the fight with amusement. "Alania's just toying with the whelp! This is rich!"

Rykon just remained quite, as usual.

...

Down in their corner Brock said aloud so Misty and Giselle could hear him. "She's just messing with Gary. He doesn't stand a chance against her."

Misty and Giselle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, she's taken out two of his Pokemon with only one so far..." Giselle said amazed.

"That Vaporeon is really strong." Misty mused aloud.

...

Back at the ongoing battle, Gary commanded his Squirtle to use Rapid Spin.

Alania turned her head to the side. "Vaporeon, root yourself and wait for it." She said coolly.

As Squirtle neared the other Water Pokemon and was prepared to hit it she called out. "Now use your tail and bat it away. Add some Quick Attack speed to it while your at it."

As the turtle came close to hitting Vaporeon, it spun around in a blur and used it's tail to smack the Pokemon back in reverse and sent it hurdling away. Alania quickly issued the next command. "Now go meet Squirtle before it reaches it's Trainer by using Quick Attack combined with Agility, then use Double Team to encircle it!"

Vaporeon ran towards the spinning Pokemon in a blur and appeared in front of it. Vaporeon made several copies of itself and then smacked the Pokemon again with it's tail. Squirtle flew back into another Vaporeon who used it's tail and smacked Squirtle again. This started a twisted game of 'Squirtle Ball' as the Pokemon was smacked between Vaporeon and it's copies like a beach ball.

Alania watched in amusement, while Gary watched in disbelief. Finally she called out. "Vaporeon, hit it with a Water Gun and knock it up into the air! Then jump up and smash it back into ground with your tail!"

Vaporeon hit Squirtle with a Water Gun as it came back and knocked it up into the air. Vaporeon's copies then vanished as it jumped into the air and swung it's tail around, hitting Squirtle on the back of the shell and sending it crashing into the ground. The graceful Water Pokemon landed near Alania and sat down.

When the smoke cleared it showed Gary's Squirtle out cold and finally out of it's shell.

The boy merely raised his Pokeball and returned his defeated Pokemon with an angry look on his face. Alania called out to him. "Yoohoo! I know that Trainers are allowed to carry up to six Pokemon you know. That means you still have three Pokemon to battle with. Are you going to continue or not?" She said as she taunted him with a smirk on her face. "Stupid little boy, you could never defeat me! Why not just give up now?"

Gary continued to glare at her without saying anything, clearly not knowing rather to continue or not in this one sided battle. If he continued then he could lose. If he didn't continue then he would instantly lose. Alania got fed up with waiting and said, "Fine then. You obviously aren't going to battle me so..." She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a Grunt came up behind Gary. He hit the boy in the back and sent him sprawling onto his back.

She spoke again. "I'll take your silence as a forfeit. That means we can continue with stealing everyone's Pokemon, starting with you!"

The Grunt reached down and grabbed ahold of Gary's Pokeballs. The boy tried to get up but the Grunt kept his foot pressed into his back. After the Grunt took Gary's Pokeballs he looked over at Alania while holding the Pokeballs in his hand.

She turned to address the crowd of frightened Trainers. "All of you will place your Pokeballs on the ground and step back from them. Anyone who tries to be a hero will receive the same treatment as this boy." She pointed to Gary, who was laying on the ground with the Grunts foot on his back. He was trying desperately to scramble free and get his Pokeballs back but the Grunt just twisted his foot further into the boys back, making him go still.

None of the other Trainers wanted to feel the same kind of treatment that Gary had received, so they all started pulling their Pokeballs out and began placing them on the ground. Alania smiled. "Lovely!" She waited until the last Trainer had placed their Pokeballs on the ground, overlooking Brock, Misty and Giselle since they were in a far off corner pretending they weren't Trainers, and then ordered all the Grunts in the room. "Alright boys! Suck em' up!"

The Rocket's all activated the strange packs that were on their backs and then two large tubes came out from the sides of the machines and came around in front to be held by each Grunt. They all grabbed ahold of the tubes in front of them and then pushed down on two red buttons that were on the tops of both tubes.

Instantly, a powerful vacuum like suction began coming from the tubes and started sucking up all of the Trainers Pokeballs that were on the ground. Gary's Pokeballs were sucked away right in front of his eyes and the Pokeball he was still holding was trying to be sucked into the tube. He was holding onto it for all he was worth while the Grunt that had his foot on Gary's back pressed down harder, trying to get him to release the Pokeball.

"No way are you getting away with my Pokemon!" He yelled out.

Alania shook her head. "Such foolishness... Ah well, it's a good show at least!" She laughed and it sounded like bells being rung, yet also cruel and terrible at the same time. "Come now little boy, just give up!"

Gary continued to hold onto his Pokeball. "Get lost!" He yelled again.

XXXXXXXXX

Ash was cautiously making his way through the St. Anne as he was looking for the source of the loud commotion he heard just moments before. He looked at Pikachu. "I have a really bad feeling Pikachu..." He said to him.

"Pika, Pikachu Pi." The yellow mouse replied, nodding his head.

Ash heard someone coming from further down the hall and he automatically ducked behind a corner. He then saw three Team Rocket Grunts come running by. They stopped in the middle of the hallway and Ash noticed that they all had sacks slung over their shoulders. One of the Grunts spoke. "Man look at the haul we got guys! Those rooms were full of loot! Who thought Trainers could have so many valuable possessions!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah I know! All those badges we stole should sale for some massive cash! The organization is going to turn over a huge profit for this mission!" The second one said.

The third Rocket spoke last. "Lets get back to the main hall and show the Commanders what we got!" He said eagerly.

Ash saw red enter his vision when he saw that it was Team Rocket and felt that familiar feeling of rage and hatred start to boil inside of him. When he started to feel that strange power start to rise to the surface he knew he had to get control. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to lose control now when he didn't even know what was going on, besides the fact that Team Rocket were behind it.

One of the Grunts spoke again. "Maybe we'll even get promoted for everything we got! I hate being stationed at that damn Pokemon Land!"

Another Grunt looked excited at that prospect. "Hey maybe we'll even get stationed at HQ!"

The last Grunt just shook his head. "I doubt that even if we get promoted for gathering these valuables, no matter how much they be worth, we'll get stationed in Celadon. The city already has enough of us stationed everywhere and I don't think the Commanders or the Boss wants to draw too much attention to our presence there by scattering more of us around the whole place."

One of the Grunts just sighed. "Man you sure are a buzzkill!"

"Yeah dude not cool!" The second Rocket said. "I HATE Pokemon Land! I'de give anything to be put anywhere else but that boring shit hole! Even Saffron City! And those guys are just sitting around over there scoping out the area for when we pull that really big job at-"

He was suddenly elbowed in the ribs hard by one of his teammates. "Shut up idiot! You know talking about that operation anywhere in public is completely forbidden! It's going to be Team Rocket's biggest job ever and if we screw things up by blabbing about it and someone hears then we are going to be in MAJOR trouble!"

"Probably with the Boss himself..." One of them said.

The Grunt who almost slipped up, shuddered in fear. "Yeah right... I don't want to get on the Boss's bad side."

Ash was wide eyed at everything he had heard so far. Pokemon Land? Celadon City? Huge operation? He didn't know what any of that meant but he was going to find out.

He took three Pokeballs from his belt and quietly released the Pokemon inside them. Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander appeared in front of him. He instantly put his finger to his lips to make sure they didn't make any loud noises. "I need your help guys." He said quietly. "Team Rocket has invaded the ship and we need to find out what's going on. There are three Grunts just on the other side of this hallway. So here's what I need..."

His four Pokemon nodded their heads in unison after he finished explaining to them what he needed. "Okay good guys, now let's go!" He whispered to them.

"Alright you three let's get out of here!" One of the Grunts said.

"Right!" The other to said.

Just as they prepared to take off down the hall, a bolt of lightning suddenly shot past the Grunts, nearly hitting them. They all stopped. "What the-" one of the Grunts said as he turned around. At that moment a foot connected to his jaw and lifted him off of his feet. He was sent soaring back into a nearby wall and hit it hard. The Grunt groaned loudly as he slid to the floor and grabbed his head in pain from where it hit the wall.

Ash landed on his feet gracefully from the jump kick he just executed and crouched down low. The other two Grunts looked at who was responsible for attacking their teammate and right as their eyes landed on Ash, several fast leaves suddenly flew up to the ceiling and hit the lights above, knocking them out and consuming the hallway in darkness.

"What's going on?!" One of the Grunts said.

"I can't see anything!" Another said.

They suddenly saw a light that looked like a flame coming from down the hall in front of them. "There they are!" A Grunt yelled.

"Let's get em'!"

Two of the three Grunts took off running for the light they saw when one of them were suddenly tripped up and fell to the ground. The standing Grunt stopped and started looking around. Suddenly he felt someone reach behind both of his knees and apply firm pressure on the pressure points behind his knees. He cried out in pain and then fell to his knees. He then saw a fast moving foot come swinging around at his face but he was too slow to react. The foot connected on the left side of the Grunts face, instantly breaking his nose and sending him skidding into the nearby wall on his side.

The Grunt who was tripped up earlier stood back on his feet and looked in the direction of his attacker. Before he could move forward he was blast from behind by a powerful torrent of water and was sent flying forward. His travel was stopped after he had been airborne for about ten yards by strong vines wrapping around his neck, stopping him in midair with a loud 'THWACK!' and making him fall to the ground, gasping for air.

The shadow of a figure standing over him was suddenly seen, but before he could do anything a fist came down like lightning and hit him in the face, driving his head into the ground hard and making him fall unconscious.

The figure stood up and then heard someone running up behind him. The Grunt who had been kicked earlier reached the person and went to kick them in the back. He smirked triumphantly as his foot prepared to make contact. Just as it nearly did however, the figure twisted to the side like lightning and grabbed the Grunts foot in a tight hold just as it missed it's target.

The figure stepped inside of the Grunt's guard in the blink of an eye and placed both of his hands on the Grunt's leg. With one downward, twisting thrust over the figures thigh, the Grunts leg was broken leg a twig and he fell to the ground on one knee like a stone as he cried out in pain. "AHHHH!"

The figure sidestepped around to the Grunts other side and kicked the back of the knee that the man was resting on. Just as his good leg gave out and he began to fall he felt arms wrap around his neck. The figure stepped behind the Grunt and then twisted him around in full circle. The Grunt struggled in the hold while his good leg kicked out in front of him. One well placed chop to the back of the man's neck instantly stopped his fighting and made him go unconscious.

The shadowed figure stood up and released his hold on the Grunt's neck, letting him fall to the ground like a stone. He slowly turned around and looked at where the one Grunt that was still conscious was struggling to stand up, while leaning against the wall. His nose was still gushing blood from where it had been broken and as he stared down the hallway at the shadowed figure through blurry eyes, the dim flame that was keeping the hallway illuminated somewhat, went out.

The Grunt just leaned heavily against the wall and tried desperately to see through the darkness. The dim light suddenly flashed back on and the Grunt saw the figure standing there looking at him. He went to gasp in fear until the figure suddenly brought their leg straight up in the air in a crescent circle and brought it down on the Grunt's collar bone, instantly crushing it and making the Grunt fall back down to the ground with a scream of pain.

As the Grunt laid there on the ground he felt strong hands grab ahold of his shirt and hoist him up to a sitting position and slamming him against the wall. The Grunt just stared in terror at the person in front of him... If it was even a person at all. The figure was being slightly illuminated in the faint red glow of light that was coming from the flame that was now right beside of them. The portion of hallway they were in looked incredibly ominous and spooky the way that it was only being illuminated by a small flame of light.

The figure just stared at the Grunt with shadowed eyes. He snapped his fingers and the dim light suddenly got bigger and brighter, brightening up more of the hallway and showing the Grunt exactly who was hovering in front of him. The Grunt saw Ash kneeling in front of him, staring at him with hatred in his eyes with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle standing near him with equally distasteful looks on their faces. Charmander had his tail flame burning brightly as it gave off the light that the Grunt had seen.

His eyes widened when he saw Ash. "Y-your the kid from Mt. Moon! You messed up our plans for the Moon Stone!" He said as he pointed a finger at Ash. "I remember you!"

Ash just brushed the finger out if his face roughly and stared at the Grunt with an unwavering glare. "Yeah, that's me. Now there are things I want to know and you are going to tell me. Understand?" He said calmly. Too calmly.

The Grunt laughed. "Yeah like what?!" He said snidely.

Ash answered him, ignoring the Grunt's tone. He said simply. "Pokemon Land. Celadon City. Operation in Saffron. Talk. Now."

The Grunt's eyes grew wide in fear. "How do you know about those things?!" He asked loudly.

Ash smirked. "You've got a loud mouth. Might wanna be more quite next time."

The Grunt's eyes narrowed. "You aren't getting a damn thing out of me runt!" He said with venom in his voice as he pointed his finger in Ash's face again. The boy got tired of having a finger shoved in his face and then, as fast as a Seviper, reached up and grabbed ahold of the Grunt's finger and knuckles. He used his thumb to curl itself around the finger and then, using the leverage of the Grunt's own knuckles against him, snapped his finger back, breaking it at the base.

The man went to scream in pain but had his mouth covered over by Ash's hand. He let go of the man's hand, leaving the finger where it was, flopped back on the Grunt's knuckles at a disgusting looking angle.

Ash took his hand off of the Grunt's mouth and spoke in a voice as cold as ice. "Now then... Why don't you start talking. Starting with Pokemon Land please."

The Grunt spat in Ash's face. "Never!"

Ash wiped the spit off of his face calmly and then grabbed the Grunt's right hand again. Seeing the scared look on the man's face he said in a falsely kind voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to break another one of your fingers."

The man looked at him wearily as Ash looked at Charmander. "Increase the flame on your tail Charmander, bigger and hotter if you please!" He said cheerfully to his Pokemon.

The Grunt grew wide eyed when Ash forcefully ripped his glove off and went to hold his hand over the now white hot flame that Charmander had burning at the end of his tail. "No no wait please! I'll tell you just please... Please don't do that!" He pleaded with Ash.

The boy smiled and smacked the man on the cheek. "Atta boy!" His eyes narrowed and then he growled out. "Now talk!"

The man nodded his head vigorously. "Pokemon Island! You wanted to know about it right?!" He asked desperately.

Ash just nodded.

The Grunt took a deep breath before continuing. "Pokemon Island is an actual island about twelve miles from out current position. It's owned by us, Team Rocket or more specifically, our Boss. It fronts as an amusement park, a hot spot for families to go to. There are all kinds of attractions set up there and the park has been nicknamed the 'Island of Giant Pokemon' because of the giant robotic Pokemon that we built to roam the amusement park and attract more visitors. They look very realistic and that's the point of it, the realer it looks, the more people want to come and the more money we make."

He paused for a second, nervous to go on. Ash glared murder at the man and he instantly continued. "But like I said, it's just a front! We actually use the island to smuggle Pokemon we steal to buyers who come aboard ships or planes. We do it in broad daylight so people don't get suspicious. The people who come to the amusement park never think anything of all the ships and planes because they most likely think it's just business executives coming to visit the park. Between the amusement park and the smuggling operation we run out of the island, Pokemon Land is one of Team Rocket's biggest sources of income."

Ash's eyes glowed a faint blue color when the Grunt finished explaining how they smuggled Pokemon, terrifying the Grunt, who remembered how Ash got in Mt. Moon when he got mad. "I don't smuggle them though! I'm just a guard for the main control center on the island where everything takes place! I swear!"

Ash calmed down and his eyes returned to normal. He said coldly. "Keep going. Celadon City, what's going on there?"

The Grunt knew better than to deny the boys demand and told him what he wanted to know. "Celadon City is where our hideout is located. It's directly underneath of the Celadon Game Corner. We have agents posted all over the city in disguise just in case any law enforcement becomes suspicious. They throw them off the trail and keep our headquarters safe. The Game Corner is also a front just like Pokemon Land. Besides the profit that we turn over from the slots we also use the Game Corner as a way to move stolen Pokemon all over the region and even overseas..."

The Grunt stopped talking and was reluctant to go on. Ash knew why. The Grunt was about to give away some very important information when it came to the Game Corner and he intended to find out what. "Keep going." He demanded calmly.

The Grunt just shook his head. "I can't... I've said too much already!"

Without a moments notice Ash snapped his fingers and then Charmander brought his tail flame back to full power. Ash instantly grabbed the man's hand and shoved it into the flame. The Grunt went to give off a blood-curdling scream but Bulbasaur slapped his vines over the man's mouth, silencing his wails of pain.

When his hand began to really burn Ash withdrew it from the fire before any permanent damage could be done. He threw the man back against the wall and looked into his glazed over eyes. "Talk. Right. Now." He said with anger pouring from his words.

The man nodded and Bulbasaur released his mouth. He took a couple deep breaths and held his burning hand. "The... Game... Corner... Is..." He stuttered out through deep breaths. Ash let him regain his breath before the Grunt continued. "It's... Probably our organizations biggest source of cash flow. Our Boss depends on the Game Corner and that's why we set up our HQ there. To keep it safe..."

Ash processed the information and then spoke again. "What this 'big operation' in Saffron City?"

The Grunts eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "The only I know is that we have several agents posted in the city scoping it out for something. I don't know what it is honestly! I'm just a Grunt, I don't know anything of great importance that goes on inside of the organization. That information is only known and shared by our Boss, Dr. Zager and the Commanders: Zetson, Alania and Rykon. I've told you all I know I swear!"

Ash was silent for a few minutes. Finally he spoke again. "What's going on up there?"

The Grunt looked exhausted but he replied. "We ambushed the St. Anne by helicopters. Their parked on top of the ship. We planned on stealing every Trainers Pokemon on this ship and any valuables we came across. We're using a new kind of back-pack suck cannon to suck up all of the Pokeballs that the Trainers hand over. Our Commanders are here to..."

He began fading out but Ash slapped him back awake. "Almost done. Last thing I need to know. How big is your hideout in Celadon and how do you get in?"

The Grunt started to go unconscious but Ash shook him. Groggily the Grunt responded. "Big enough... Need... Floor plan... Back room... Poster... Persian..."

He then sunk to the ground, unconscious. Ash released him and stood up. He then turned to his Pokemon after a few moments of silent contemplation. "Alright guys here's what's happening! We need to free the Anne from Team Rocket, rescue any Pokemon they may have stolen so far and get back any valuables. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, you'll come with me. I'll need your help to beat these guys."

His Pokemon their heads and then he turned to Pikachu. "Alright buddy, here's what I need you to do. Go up and climb up onto the top of the St. Anne, then sneak inside of the helicopters. If there any Grunts either sneak around them or put them down with one of your electric attacks. Once your done, get inside of the helicopters using Iron Tail if you need to bust in and then use your electric attacks to fry the choppers wiring system and Iron Tail to destroy the controls if you need to. Once your done just meet me up on the deck ok?"

Pikachu nodded his head firmly. "Pika Pikachu!" He said confidently.

Ash hugged his Pokemon and then put him down. "Good luck Pi!"

His Pokemon nodded and then took off. Ash looked back at his other Pokemon. "Come on guys, let's get up to that hall!"

They called their agreement and then followed Ash as he ran to help his friends and the rest of the passengers on board the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary was still struggling violently against the strong force of the vacuum like machine as it tried to suck up his last remaining Pokeball. He finally lost his grip and the Pokeball left his hands. It began heading straight for the machine. "No!" Gary yelled out in despair.

Right as the Pokeball went to disappear into the machine a long vine suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed ahold of the Pokeball tightly, keeping it from entering the tube.

A flurry of Razor Leaves suddenly came out of nowhere as well and cut off the tubes that were trying to suck up the Pokeball. A few more sharp leaves sliced into the base of the machine on the Grunt's back and spilled all of the Pokeballs it was holding.

A strong blast of water suddenly shot forward and nailed the Grunt in the chest lifting him off of his feet and launching him backwards several feet before he hit the ground and rolled before coming to a stop, groaning in pain.

Everyone in the entire room turned to look at the source of the interference and saw a smokescreen filling the doorway. Out of the smoke walked Ash, tailed by his three Pokemon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

Brock, Misty and Giselle grew wide eyed. "It's Ash!" Giselle said happily.

"It's about time! I thought something happened to him!" Misty said angrily, but also relieved. Very relieved.

"I just hope he has something up his sleeve..." Brock said worriedly as he looked at how every Rocket in the room was no staring at him. "Otherwise he's in trouble."

Gary looked shocked. "What are you doing here Ash?!" He said as he temporarily had forsaken his nickname. Now was not the time for jokes.

Ash looked at Gary, who was now standing up since the Grunt that had been keeping him on the floor backed away when Ash and his Pokemon entered the room. "Hey there Gary. Hope I'm not too late and missed out on the fun!" He said jokingky. Well maybe there was room for jokes after all.

Gary just seemed startled before he said, "Get out of here Ash! These guys are tough, especially her!" He said as he pointed towards Alania.

Ash looked at the person Gary was pointing to and saw for the first time the attractive woman standing there near the middle of the room. At least, he may have found her attractive if it wasn't for the fact that she had a big red 'R' on her chest.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. The woman finally broke the silence. "So who are you cutie? Your obviously a Trainer because of those three adorable little Pokemon standing behind you. Did you come here to hand them over to me in person dear?" She said in a clearly fake sweet voice.

Ash just glared at her and spoke in an icy tone. "I'm here to stop you and the rest of your team. Either give back the Pokemon you've stolen or else I swear... You'll regret it." He said the last part in a very calm, yet serious and authoritative voice that made him seem much older than he was.

Alania just laughed. "Ohh really?! You make me laugh sweetie! Do you really think that you can stop all of us?" She said with a tone of superiority in her voice.

Ash looked confident and strong as he met her gaze. "I know I will."

She laughed again, harder this time. "Well then little man... Show me what you got." She said tauntingly.

Ash raised his hand and pointed at her. "Three on three."

She looked at him in surprise for a moment before smirking. "Fine by me." She drew two new Pokeballs out and threw them into the air. "Ninetails, Vileplume, show this kiddie why you shouldn't mess with a beautiful, deadly flower!" She yelled as her Pokemon appeared in bursts of light.

They stood beside Vaporeon, ready for battle. Ash looked at his Pokemon. "Let's go guys! I know you can beat her, believe in yourselves and trust each other, understand?!" He encouraged them loudly.

Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur called their names out loudly as they readied themselves for battle.

Alania just laughed again. "Do you really think those runts stand a chance against me and my gorgeous Pokemon?! Your sadly mistaken!"

Zetson suddenly called down to her from the balcony. "Alania! Don't underestimate this kid! He beat me remember!"

She just waved her hand dismissively at him. "Yeah yeah yeah, I remember all about how you whined and moped that some kid had wiped the floor with you. However, I'm not you. My skills are far superior and this... Child, stands no chance in beating me!" She said overconfidently.

She looked back at Ash. "Let's begin!" She pointed to her Pokemon. "Ninetails Flamethrower! Vileplume Petal Dance! Vaporeon Water Pulse!"

Ash quickly commanded his Pokemon. "Squirtle use Water Pulse to fight back that Flamethrower! Charmander use Flame Burst to evade that Water Pulse and stop Petal Dance! Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on Vaporeon!"

Charmander jumped in front of Squirtle, out of the way of Water Pulse, and charged towards the incoming Petal Dance attack. He cloaked himself in flame and stood against the leaves, burning them before they ever reached Squirtle.

Squirtle fired off his own Water Pulse attack that clashed with Ninetail's Flamethrower, making an explosion kick up and cancel both attacks.

Bulbasaur fired Razor Leaves at Vaporeon. Alania commanded her Pokemon to use Aqua Tail and knock the leaves away, which it did.

Alania then commanded her Pokemon. "Ninetails use Take Down! Vileplume Sweet Scent! Vaporeon Ice Beam!"

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin combined with Water Pulse to stop Ninetails from charging Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled. "Bulbasaur get behind Charmander!" He looked at Charmander. "I need you to use your strongest Ember attack and fight back both, Ice Beam and Sweet Scent Charmander!" He knew that if Sweet Scent hit his Pokemon it would majorly effect their senses. Which would be very bad.

Squirtle spun his way in front of Ninetails, spouting water all the while, making the Fire Pokemon stop it's charge and begin bouncing away from the blasts of water heading towards it.

Bulbasaur jumped behind Charmander and then the small Fire-Type opened his mouth and fired a strong Ember attack at the two incoming attacks. The flames began burning through Sweet Scent and was managing to hold it's own against Ice Beam, slowly pushing it back.

Suddenly, Alania commanded her Ninetails. "Stop running from that annoying little turtle and meet it head on with a swing of your tails!"

Ninetails stopped running and turned around to face the spinning Water Pokemon that was coming for it. It met Squirtle's spin head on with it's tails and launched the smaller Pokemon backward and into the ground. Alania then yelled to her Pokemon. "Ninetails use Flamethrower against that little fire snake's puny Ember!"

The fox opened it's maw and fired a large stream of flames from it's mouth that contacted with Charmander's much smaller and weaker Ember and began pushing it back. Charmander continued to fight back valiantly against the powerful Flamethrower but it just continued to push him back.

Just as the attack was about to connect with Charmander, he suddenly opened his eyes wide and called out loudly, "CHARRR!" As the flame coming from his mouth became bigger, hotter and much more powerful.

Ash looked shocked for a moment but then smiled. Charmander had finally learned Flamethrower!

Alania looked shocked as she saw her Ninetail's Flamethrower start getting overpowered. She quickly commanded her Pokemon to disengage and jump away from the powerful flames.

Ninetails hopped out of the way, just as Charmander's flame had completely overpowered and consumed it's own.

Vileplume was not so lucky however and was caught in the flames of the intense fire. She became burned and started rolling around on the ground in a mad frenzy, trying to extinguish the flames on it's body. Alania ordered her Vaporeon to put Vileplume out with Water Gun while Ash kept the momentum going. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and hold Ninetails in place!" He looked at Squirtle who was now standing back up after being thrust into the ground by Ninetails earlier. "Squirtle use Water Pulse on Ninetails!"

Bulbasaur wasted no time and shot out his vines at Ninetails. Alania wasn't about to let that happen. "Vaporeon use Ice Beam on those vines and stop them!" She shouted.

Ash called out. "Charmander use Flamethrower on that Ice Beam!"

Charmander used his new and powerful attack on the beam of freezing ice, burning straight through it and making Alania curse. "Damn! Ninetails use Agility to keep away from those vines!"

As Ninetails continued to hop away from Bulbasaur's vines with Agility, she unknowingly placed herself in Squirtle's range. Ash smirked. "Squirtle use Water Pulse now!" He shouted.

Neither Alania, or Ninetails were prepared for the surprise attack and because of that, it hit Ninetails directly and sent it falling back to the floor. "Nine!" The Pokemon called out in pain.

Ash called his next attack. "Charmander use Flamethrower towards Vaporeon! Squirtle use Water Pulse!"

Alania laughed. "That will never work! Vaporeon use Aqua Tail to create a swirling water shield around yourself!"

Both attacks came speeding towards Vaporeon and hit the wall of water, knocking themselves out. The water wall was taken down though by the force of the attacks and Ash saw this moment as an opportunity. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to hold Vaporeon in place and then run in with Take Down while hitting it with Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur shot his vines out again lightning quick and caught the unaware Pokemon by surprise. The vines wrapped tightly around it's prey and then Bulbasaur came charging in while firing multiple Razor Leaves at the Water Pokemon. Each one hit, causing the Pokemon to cry out in pain. Bulbasaur finally made it Vaporeon and slammed into it hard with Take Down. He released it from his vines and the Pokemon went hurdling back into it's comrades where it crashed into them.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander all regrouped near Ash and watched as Alania's Pokemon stood back up. All three of them looked hurt and angry. Vileplume was burned up from the Flamethrower she took earlier, Ninetails was soaking wet from the Water Pulse she took and Vaporeon was beat up from the onslaught she took from Bulbasaur.

Alania growled out at Ash. "Your gonna pay for that you brat! No one hurts my Pokemon and gets away with it!"

She looked at her Vaporeon. "Use Mist Vaporeon!" She called to her Pokemon.

"Darn it." Ash said, knowing this was trouble.

A thick mist suddenly shrouded the whole room, making everyone in it completely blind to what was going on around them. The last thing seen was Vaporeon's glowing blue eyes as it finished the move, causing her and her comrades to vanish.

Now blind to everything, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander were now looking around everywhere for their opponents. Suddenly they heard, "Water Pulse now!"

A strong jet of water came rushing through the mist and blasted into Charmander's chest. The Pokemon cried out in pain and was sent hurdling back into the mist somewhere.

Another shout of, "Petal Dance!" And Squirtle was struck in the back with the powerful leaves and sent hurdling into another part of the mist.

The last thing that Bulbasaur saw was a large shape come barreling at him through the mist and smash into him, lifting him off of his feet and then threw the air before he came crashing back down on the ground. Hard.

Ash couldn't see his Pokemon anywhere but he could hear Alania's voice as she called out attacks and then his Pokemon's cries of pain as they were struck blind by the attacks. This went on for a few minutes and Ash knew that something needed to be done or else his Pokemon wouldn't last.

He suddenly had an idea. It was crazy but he had to try it. He called out into the mist, "Charmander! Can you hear me?!"

Somewhere in the thick mist Charmander heard his Trainer's call just as he was smacked into by another Aqua Tail from Vaporeon. The Pokemon hit the ground and skidded away. He struggled back to his feet breathing hard and called out. "Char! Charmander Char!"

Ash smiled. Charmander was still fighting. He called out loudly, "Charmander listen to me closely alright?! I need you to ignite the flame on your tail as hot as you can! Then I need you to fire Flamethrower up towards the ceiling! Make the fire as hot as you can and spread it around the entire room! We're going to dry up all the moisture in the air!"

Charmander nodded his head and began burning the flame on his tail as large and hot as he could. He looked towards the ceiling and opened his mouth wide. With a loud cry of, "CHARRR!" He unleashed a massive fire stream that launched itself up towards the ceiling and then Charmander began turning his head in different directions so the whole room was covered in the hot fire.

Eventually, the whole room and even the most itself started to turn red and began getting very hot. It became hard to breath and no one was able to sweat from the intense heat. Slowly, the mist began fading away as the fire in the room grew hotter.

When the mist was all gone everyone was able to see again and looked towards where they had been hearing the battle wage. Ninetails was getting ready to charge into Bulbasaur again, but since he could see again he jumped out of the way and used his vines to trip up the Pokemon and send it sprawling into the ground.

Vileplume was about to use Mega Drain again on a very exhausted Squirtle but he saw her getting ready to do it now that visibility had been restored. He became very angry and in that moment his tail began swirling and talking the form of a vortex of water. He swung around his tail and hit the surprised Grass-Type with the newly learned Aqua Tail.

Charmander was standing there exhausted and had finally stopped Flamethrower. He wobbled on his feet a little but stood strong.

Alania looked dumbfounded that Ash had found a way to beat back Mist but didn't let that stop her from commanding her Pokemon. "I've had enough of you brat! Ninetails use Fire Blast on that little Grass runt! Vileplume use Solarbeam on that midget turtle! Vaporeon use Blizzard on that annoying Charmander!"

Ash called out to his three battle worn Pokemon, who were standing side by side again. "Are you guys ready to win this and send Team Rocket packing?!"

His Pokemon looked back back at him and nodded their heads determinedly. They called their names loudly and turned back towards their opponents, ready to end this battle.

Ash smiled proudly at his Pokemon. They may have been tired and worn down but they weren't going to give up. They were going to win no matter what it took. He called out loudly, "Then let's do this! All three of you huddle together!"

They huddled together as close as they could and waited as the powerful attacks drew closer towards them. Right as they were about to hit Ash called out, "Use Combined Defense!"

Charmander opened his mouth and released an inky black smoke from it. The smoke came over the three Pokemon and completely concealed them from view just as the three mega attacks hit the smoke cloud a few seconds later. A loud explosion sounded as the attacks hit and a large cloud of smoke rose into the air.

Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath for the smoke to clear. When it finally started to clear everyone looked to where the attacks had hit and expected to see a giant crater with unconscious starter Pokemon in them. Especially Alania who said aloud and with a flip of her hair. "I told you that you and your weakling Pokemon stood no chance against me little boy!" She said smugly. "Ohh well... I guess you just had to learn the hard way."

Ash's friends were gaping in horror at what they just saw. "Ash...no..." Giselle said sadly while looking at Ash.

"There's no way those three could have taken those attacks. What was Ash thinking?! Smokescreen?! That's not even a defensive move!" Misty said, trying to vent her frustrations at Ash's apparent loss.

Brock didn't say anything and just looked at Ash. "I'm not so sure guys... Look at Ash." He said pointing at the boy standing opposite Alania.

Misty and Giselle both looked at Ash and were surprised to see no emotions on his face whatsoever. He was just staring intently at the center of the room where the smoke was still clearing. "He doesn't look worried or upset at all..." Giselle said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah what's the deal?" Misty said, just as confused.

Brock shook his head. "I don't know... Let's just see what happens."

Up above on the balcony Zetson was looking smug and leaning his head back in his hands. "I knew that kid stood no chance against Alania! Heck, the only reason he beat me was because I was worried about my hair getting messed up in that damp cave, I was distracted is all! Some rookie kid actually beating a Team Rocket Commander fair and square? Yeah right!" Zetson laughed loudly. "It's too rich!"

Rykon just said in his low and gravely voice. "Of course he could never beat Alania. He's nothing more than a child who's pretending to be Champion. This was a waste of time, we should be back at base right now, reporting the success of the mission to Giovanni. Not wasting our time battling snot nosed brats who don't know their place."

Zetson just gave Rykon a funny look. "You really need to get like... A day off or something man. You take life wayyy to seriously! Learn to live a little!" He said nonchalantly.

Rykon merely glared at Zetson in reply. The smaller man just shrugged. "Suit yourself Mr. Serious."

Back down in the middle of the room Gary just shook his head. "I knew he couldn't beat her. If I couldn't defeat her then there's no way someone like Ash could." He said as he looked over at Ash.

Alania looked at Ash's stoic face, just staring at the crater where his Pokemon would soon be revealed and she taunted him further. "What's the matter little man? Upset that your- what the?!" She said in shock as the smoke finally cleared away completely and showed the sight of something that baffled everyone in the entire hall. Even the usually emotionless Rykon went wide eyed.

"What is that?!" Giselle asked in complete bewilderment.

"I've never seen anything like that before..." Misty said, wide eyed in amazement.

"Neither have I..." Brock muttered.

"Is that some kind of attack?!" Gary said in disbelief.

"What the fuck?!" Zetson exclaimed loudly.

In the center of the room was a small dome of swirling fire. It was wildly and furiously spinning around in different directions but somehow it was also perfectly controlled and stable, instead of spreading out and burning everything it touched.

The fire slowly began to fade away and when it did another amazing spectacle beheld everyone's sight. A dome of water, spinning around furiously and yet somehow... calmly at the same time, was churning underneath of where the dome of fire previously burned.

Slowly, the water began to calm down and then stopped spinning before splashing to the ground. Underneath of the water dome was an even more amazing sight: All three starter Pokemon were huddled against one another with a mass of vines suspended over their heads. Bulbasaur had one vine holding up the smaller vines and he had his other one draped over Squirtle and Charmander.

The small vines above their heads slowly crumpled and fell to the ground at their feet. Upon closer inspection you could see the pod of a Leech Seed under Bulbasaur that all of the tiny vines were connected to.

All three Pokemon had their eyes closed but opened them as soon as the strange looking... Shell that was around them, fell away.

Alania was standing there with her mouth agape. "H-how?!"

Ash didn't answer and took advantage of the situation. "Bulbasaur Razor Leaf on Vaporeon! Charmander Flamethrower on Vileplume! Squirtle Water Pulse on Ninetails!"

His Pokemon instantly shot into action and bolted at their opponents, firing their attacks at them quickly. Alania was still responsive enough that she commanded her Pokemon to counter attack. "Ninetails use your own Flamethrower to counter the other one!" Vileplume use Growth and then Giga Drain on that Squirtle! Vaporeon use Agility to dodge Razor Leaf and then Ice Beam!"

Ash wouldn't have it though. No sooner than the attacks collided in midair he commanded. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin to avoid Giga Drain and then smash into Vileplume and hit it with Aqua Tail!" Charmander use Flame Burst to get close to Ninetails, then use Smokescreen in it's face followed by Slash! Bulbasaur use Growth to gain power and speed, then dodge that Ice Beam and use Vine Whip to grab ahold of the upper railings of the balcony and swing yourself towards Vaporeon. While your in the air hit it with Razor Leaf and then smash into it with Take Down!"

His Pokemon obeyed and carried out their attacks perfectly. Squirtle dodged Giga Drain by using Rapid Spin to jump and spin in the air, over top of the tendrils. He then spun directly towards the Grass-Type and smashed into it hard, still spinning. He then brought his tail around in a swirling vortex of water and smashed into Vileplume even harder, making the Pokemon fly back into the ground and cry out in pain.

Charmander charged in towards Ninetails, cloaked in flames and right as he was on top of the Pokemon Alania commanded her Pokemon to use Confuse Ray. Before the attack could take effect, Charmander opened his mouth and spewed black smoke into the other Fire-Type's face. Ninetails tried to see through the smoke but couldn't. Charmander elongated his claws and jumped forward at the fox. He slashed his claws down across the Pokemon's face, gaining a shrill cry from Ninetails. He then brought his tail around while in midair and smacked the Pokemon across the face. It hit the ground and skidded back several feet.

Bulbasaur used Growth and raised his power and speed. Quick as could be he threw vines up to the top of the balcony and wrapped them around the ballast's. He swung out of the way of Ice Beam and let go of the railings when he was over top of the startled Vaporeon. He came hurdling down towards the Pokemon firing off a salvo of Razor Leaves that struck Vaporeon over it's entire body. "Vaaa!" The Pokemon cried in pain.

Bulbasaur then came crashing down on top of Vaporeon's head with Take Down and cratered the Pokemon into the ground.

Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur were standing right over their downed opponents, giving Ash the perfect opportunity for his next commands. "Guys! Switch opponents now! Type formation! Bulbasaur, three Leech Seeds! Tie them down!"

Like a well oiled machine, all three Pokemon instantly switched opponents in the blink of an eye. While Bulbasaur was in the middle of his transition he shot three fast Leech Seeds, one after the other in quick succession, at the three downed Pokemon. The seeds opened up as soon as they made contact and wrapped themselves around the Pokemon before Alania could even think of commanding her Pokemon to use a move so they could escape.

The Pokemon began moving around frantically, looking for an escape and at that moment, the vines began sucking their energy out in large amounts. They cried out in unison as their energy was sapped. Bulbasaur had been working on increasing the power of Leech Seed and the intense, repetitive training was paying off now.

While the Pokemon were trapped in their energy stealing 'nets', Ash's Pokemon positioned themselves over their opponents. Charmander was now standing over Vileplume, Squirtle was over top of Ninetails and Bulbasaur was standing over top of Vaporeon.

Alania knew her Pokemon were in serious trouble and could do nothing but watch as Ash slowly raised his hand and prepared to give his next commands. The entire room was silent and staring in anticipation at what would happen next.

"Shit this is bad!" Zetson shouted as he gripped the railing tightly.

Rykon looked calm but if someone were to look closely at him they could tell that he was flexing every muscle in his body in anxiousness for what was about to happen.

"This is it..." Brock said ominously.

Ash yelled out. "Bulbasaur Giga Drain! Squirtle Water Pulse at full power! Charmander use Flamethrower!"

His Pokemon called their names loudly as they charged their attacks.

"BULBA!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"CHARRRR!"

They unleashed their attacks on the defenseless Pokemon furiously. As Flamethrower, Water Pulse and Giga Drain hit their targets the Pokemon trapped in the vines of Leech Seed cried out loudly in pain.

Ash's Pokemon jumped back away, knowing what was going to happen when they stopped their attacks. They jumped in perfect unison and landed back near Ash just as they ended the onslaught, causing the attacks to explode.

When the dust cloud passed after the explosion, Alania's Pokemon looked to be on their last legs. Ash looked at Charmander and his Pokemon looked back at his Trainer. They shared a silent conversation with their eyes and then Ash nodded. "Do it Charmander. Just be careful and don't hurt them too badly." He told his Pokemon.

The Fire-Type nodded his head and then looked at his two teammates, motioning to them. They understood and moved away from him.

He looked back at his downed opponents and stepped his legs apart. He began growling loudly and started channeling energy. His stomach began to glow blue, as well as his eyes, as a swirling mass of energy began to grow in the Pokemon's now open mouth. His whole body began to glow blue and the energy started to make a loud whistling sound, so loud it made everyone in the large room cover their ears.

He reared back and then flung his head forward, releasing the pent up energy with a loud cry of his name. "CHARMANDER!"

The blue energy flew forward at impossible speeds and started to take the form of an ethereal dragon. Alania and her Pokemon stared in undisguised horror at the powerful Dragon Rage attack heading for them.

The attack struck the three Pokemon and upon impact a loud 'BOOM!' Was heard as the ship rocked back and forth from the power of the attack and everyone in the room struggled to stand on their feet.

Charmander's eyes returned back to normal and he collapsed onto his back end, exhausted. "Charmander..." He said tiredly.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur walked over to their friend and helped him up by supporting him on either side. Charmander looked at his friends and smiled weakly at them. " Char, Charmander Char..." He said gratefully.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said with a smile.

"Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle said smiling as he patted Charmander on the back.

Ash walked up to his Pokemon and knelt before them. He wrapped the three of them up in his arms and hugged them tightly. "You guys are the best... I'm so honored to be your Trainer." Ash said as he fought back tears. The strength, determination and willpower the three small Pokemon fought with to not just please Ash, but save him and everyone else on the ship from Team Rocket was, for Ash, touching beyond belief. "I will ALWAYS be proud to be your Trainer." Ash said as the three Pokemon in his arms looked up at him.

Tears formed in their eyes as they hugged their Trainer tightly. After the moment was over and he placed them back on the ground his face went back to one of seriousness and cold indifference as he looked back towards where Alania's Pokemon were. The large smoke cloud from the powerful attack Charmander unleashed finally dissipated and showed the condition of the three Rocket Pokemon.

Ninetails, Vileplume and Vaporeon were all seen tangled up together on the ground, completely unconscious.

Alania stood there in complete shock at what she had just witnessed happen before her very eyes. "I-I lost... I lost..." She repeated to herself disbelievingly. "How could I lose to a kid? A child beat me... It's just not possible..."

She absently returned her badly beaten Pokemon and slunk to her knees as she stared off blankly into space. From where he was watching everything happen on top of the balcony, Zetson looked like he had seen a ghost and was trembling. "It's exactly like what happened to me..." He mumbled to himself as he zoned out.

All of the Grunts in the entire room looked absolutely stunned that one of their Commanders had been defeated in battle. They looked unsure and nervous, which only intensified when Ash stepped further into the middle of the room. He looked at all of the Rockets and spoke in a cold, dark tone. "I told you all to get out of here earlier and give back all of the Pokemon and valuables you stole. You didn't listen but now you will. Give back everything you took and then get off if this ship!" He said loudly.

The Grunts were afraid now and looked like they had lost their nerve. Rykon saw how fast they were beginning to lose control of the situation and since Zetson and Alania were wallowing in their own despair and self pity, he knew he had to swing things back in their favor or risk busting the entire operation. Something that would not go over well at all with Giovanni. He spoke loudly in his gruff voice. "Get ahold of yourselves you pathetic swine! He's one child with three Pokemon! Your grown men and have dozens of Pokemon between you all! Use them to beat down that little bastard or else! Because if we fail it's on each and every one of you and then you can explain to the Boss why we failed!"

Hearing what Rykon told them, none of the Grunts wanted to face their Boss's wrath. The memories of what he did to the squad that failed at Mt. Moon was still fresh in their minds.

"Yeah he is just a kid!" One Grunt said.

"And we have all of our Pokemon to best him with!" Another said.

"Let's show him!"

They all drew Pokeballs out and threw them. Several different Pokemon like Rattata, Raticate, Zubat, Koffing, Ekans and even Grimer came out of the balls.

Ash stared down the small army of Pokemon before him and just looked down at his three Pokemon. "You guys ready?" He asked.

They nodded their heads firmly at their Trainer and stared down their opponents with no fear in their eyes. He quickly commanded them. "Alright good! Squirtle use Rapid Spin! Charmander use Flame Charge and Slash! Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Instead of pointing at the Grunts Pokemon he pointed directly at the Grunts themselves. "Aim your attacks for those packs they have on their backs and free all of the Pokeballs they stole!" He said loudly.

His Pokemon took off in bursts of speed, weaving and ducking around all of the Rocket's Pokemon that were trying to stop them on command from the Grunts. None of them were fast enough though as Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur began using their attacks on the packs that the Grunts were wearing.

Squirtle was using Rapid Spin to come up behind the Grunts and slice the back of the packs open, making the Pokeballs it was holding all come pouring out. Charmander would get behind them and use Slash to slice the packs open and Bulbasur would use Razor Leaf.

No matter how hard they tried, the Grunts and their Pokemon couldn't stop Ash's from freeing all of the Pokeballs from the containers they carried on their backs. The Pokeballs had all been freed and now lay scattered on the floor everywhere in piles. With no way for the Grunts to steal them again since their packs had been spilt open, Ash turned to look at every Pokemon Trainer in the whole room. He spoke loudly, firmly and with a voice full of authority.

"Trainers! Your Pokemon are free now! I ask you to pick them up and call out your Pokemon! Help me fight off Team Rocket! I know you may be scared at seeing so many of them and I know that you may think that you can't defeat them, but I'm telling you now that you can! Let the bonds you have forged with your Pokemon take hold and use it to fight off of these criminals! Let's show Team Rocket that they can't just try and steal what's precious to us and get away with it! Fight with me!"

All of the Pokemon Trainers in the room became roused by Ash's uplifting speech and called out loudly:

"He's right!"

"Yeah let's show Team Rocket!"

"No one tries to steal my Pokemon and gets away with it!"

"Let's kick these guys off the ship!"

Even Gary, who was still shocked that Ash had managed to beat Alania, agreed and decided to help fight off Team Rocket.

All of the Trainers ran towards their Pokeballs and found which ones belonged to them. They then released all of their Pokemon at once with loud shouts of encouragement to them. The entire room was filled with bursts of light from multiple Pokeballs and a loud chorus of calls from the many Pokemon that had been released.

The Pokemon ranged from common Rattata and Pidgey to more rare and powerful looking Pokemon like Machoke, Magnemite, Sandslash and even several Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander.

The Trainers and their Pokemon fell in behind Ash and then Brock, Misty and Giselle came to stand beside of Ash as well, releasing their own Pokemon. The Grunts all took nervous steps back and their Pokemon looked scared at all of the angry Trainer Pokemon who wanted revenge for getting captured by Team Rocket.

With loud shouts of multiple different moves of several types, strengths and abilities, the battle began and the Grunts and their Pokemon were viciously assaulted by the powerful and merciless attacks.

Ash called out loud. "All Charmanders together! Same for Bulabsaurs and Squirtles!"

The Trainers listened to the savior of their Pokemon and ordered their Pokemon to come together. The Charmanders, Squirtles and Bulbasaurs all formed a pyramid like shape, with Ash's own three starters at the very top of the assembled Pokemon.

Ash and the other Trainers called out their attacks loudly. "Charmander Flamethrower and Ember!"

The Charmanders all expelled hot blasts of either Ember or Flamethrower at the Grunts and their Pokemon. The villains all cried out in pain as they were struck by the combined attacks.

The onslaught continued with Ash and the Trainers of the Squirtles and Bulbasaurs calling out the next barrage of attacks:

"Squirtle Water Pulse/Water Gun!"

"Bulbasaur Razor Leaf/Leech Seed!"

Attack after combined attack hit the Grunts and their Pokemon, giving them no time to counter or protect themselves.

After the brutal beat down was finished, all of the Grunts were either on the floor or barely standing up. Burned, cut and soaked to the bone. All of their Pokemon were unconscious and laying around them in heaps.

Rykon cursed under his breath. They had completely lost all control and since the brat had rallied all of the Trainers together, the Grunts and all of their Pokemon had been beaten. He wasn't foolish, they had been defeated. Badly. Making a bitter decision he called out loudly to all of the Grunts and also brought his radio up to his mouth so any other Rockets that were anywhere else on the ship would hear as well.

"This mission is a failure! Everyone retreat back to the helicopters!"

The Grunts didn't need to be told twice and instantly returned their Pokemon before running up the stairs to the balcony, heading for the large double doors that would lead them outside and up onto the deck of ship, where the helicopters were parked on top of the Anne.

Rykon received several 'affirmatives' in response over his radio from the other Rockets scattered throughout the ship. He looked down at Zetson, who was still in his own little world of shock and desapir, and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Get ahold of yourself you damn fool!" Rykon growled at him. "We're leaving. Now!"

Zetson shook his head and then nodded in understanding. "Right... Got ya." He said absently.

Rykon grunted in disgust and threw the other Commander towards the doors that the other Rockets were filing out of as fast as they could. He shouted down to the still kneeling Alania. "Get on your feet Alania! This operation is a bust, we're getting out of here now! Get to the choppers!"

She registered the words slowly and then nodded her head before standing up in a daze and taking off up the stairs. She stopped for a minute and looked back at Ash, who was watching the Rockets flee with a stoic expression on his face. She gave him an unreadable look for a few moments and then shook her head before running the rest of the way up the stairs and following her fellow Commanders out the doors that lead out onto the deck.

The other Trainers in the room began cheering loudly and started hugging their Pokemon, relieved beyond all words that they were safe. Ash quickly turned to his friends. "I'm following Team Rocket. Their going to attempt to escape but they won't be able to. I'm going to make sure they stay put until Officer Jenny and the rest of the coast guard can get here to arrest them. I don't want these guys getting away, they need to be in prison after everything the've done."

Without waiting for a reply he ran over to the captain of the ship, who was just now struggling to get back on his feet with the help of some of the crew. When the old man saw Ash approaching he instantly began thanking him profusely. "My boy I can't thank you enough for what you did here today! I thought for sure that-"

Ash stopped him with a raised hand. "I appreciate the gratitude sir but you have to listen to me! Team Rocket is attempting to escape they way they got here, by helicopter. Their going to find out that they're not going to be able to however. I had one of my Pokemon go up to where the choppers were resting on the roof and disable the electrical system. Those helicopters are completely useless right now. I need you to call Officer Jenny and the coast guard and get them down here right now!"

The captain nodded his head in understanding. "I can do that young man. I'll go to the control room and make the call!" He turned to his crew. "All of you follow me, quickly!" He yelled.

He then took off out of one of the doors of the room, with his crew following close behind him. Ash looked down at his three Pokemon, who looked utterly exhausted. He smiled at them. "You guys did an amazing job and I am very proud of you. You deserve a nice rest."

Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur smiled up at their Trainer before he returned them to their Pokeballs. He then looked back at his friends. "I'll be back soon guys!" He said as he started to run after Team Rocket.

Giselle stopped him. "We're coming with you Ash!"

"Yeah your not chasing after them alone!" Misty agreed.

"We're your friends Ash and that means we're in this together." Brock added with a smile.

Ash smiled at his friends and nodded his head. "Thanks guys. Let's go!"

He took off after Team Rocket, followed closely by his friends.

XXXXXXXXX

Down in one of the ships many cabins Jessie, James and Meowth were currently raiding the room, trying to find any kind of valuable item that they thought would catch the eye of their Commanders.

They suddenly heard Rykon's voice coming over their Team Rocket radios. "This mission is a failure! Everyone retreat back to the helicopters!"

They all stopped what they were doing. "What does he mean the mission has failed?!" Jessie said shocked.

"Maybe the coast guard showed up and stopped the team?" James suggested.

"No way!" Meowth intervened. "We planned dis operation for weeks! De Commanders knew all about where da coast guard would be when we invaded da Anne. They weren't supposed to be anywhere near here."

"Still, if the Commander said to retreat then we better listen!" Jessie nervously. "We don't want to get on their bad sides again."

James merely laughed. "It wouldn't matter if we did Jessie! In fact, it wouldn't matter if they fired us!" He said as he continued to laugh.

Jessie and Meowth looked at James like he was crazy. "What are ya talking about James?!" Meowth said in disbelief. "Without dis job we got nuttin!"

"Yes James, care to explain your sudden disinterest on rather or not we get fired from the team?!" Jessie demanded.

James just chuckled. "Because... I bought something here on the ship that will make us billionaires!"

His teammates looked stunned. "What did you buy?!" Jessie asked, extremely interested in what James claimed to have purchased. Especially if it could make them so rich.

"Yeah James spill da beans!" Meowth urged impatiently.

The blue haired man continued to chuckle as he pulled out a 'solid gold' Pokeball and shows it to them. Jessie and Meowth shot forwards and eyed the ball. "Is that solid gold James?!" Jessie said excitedly.

He nodded his head. "Hmm. But that's not the best part! You haven't seen what's in here yet!" He said pointing to the Pokeball.

"Is it an extremely rare and powerful Pokemon?!" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Or a sweet Pokemon that da Boss we'll promote us for?!" Meowth asked, just as anxiously.

James shook his head. "Even better guys!" He then opened the Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside of it. Out came Magikarp, flopping around helplessly. A complete stark contrast to how strong and well trained Ash's Magikarp was before he evolved.

Jessie and Meowth stared in disbelief at the Pokemon before them while James looked smug as can be. "James..." Jessie said, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. "Why in the world did you buy a useless Magikarp?!"

"Yeah what's da deal?!" Meowth demanded.

James just waved his hands in front of himself, placating his teammates. "Just wait until you hear how special this Magikarp is you guys!"

He then went on to explain everything about how he came to buy Magikarp from the pushy salesman. Jessie and Meowth listened to James in undisguised shock at his stupidity. When he was finally done he said happily. "Isn't it great you guys! We will be filthy rich in just one to two years! We can quit Team Rocket!"

Meowth jumped up and latched onto Jame's shirt. "You big idiot! There's no such thing as a 'Red Scaled Magikarp'! Their all red scaled!"

James just shook his head. "Ombré said that it was special and since it could breed so fast we could sell the babies and make hundreds in Poke'Credits off of them!" He tried to convince them.

Jessie shouted at James. "You were swindled James! It's just an ordinary Magikarp that wouldn't sell for a rotten berry! There are millions of Magikarp all over the world just like the one flopping on the floor uselessly here in this very cabin!"

Magikarp didn't care for being called useless and began slapping it's tail angrily on the ground at Jessie while calling out, "Karp Karp! Magikarp!"

Meowth translated for them. "He says dat he's not worthless and your just a nasty old..." He trailed off, not wanting to have Jessie's anger directed towards him.

Jessie grew a tick mark on the side of her head. "So the slimy little fish wants to insult me huh?!" She said, raising her foot over the Pokemon. "Well let's see how it likes being a smushed fishcake!"

Magikarp just stared at her bravely and without fear. The Pokemon definitely guts, that much was for certain. James just stuttered out. "B-but what about the Pokeball it's solid gold!" As he said this the ball slipped from his hand and hit the ground. Upon impact the 'gold' suddenly chipped and began to fall away from the Pokeball, showing a normal white and red ball.

James looked utterly mortified as he stared down at the Pokeball and then dropped to his knees. He picked the ball up and just stammered. "It was supposed to be gold! Magikarp was supposed to make us rich!"

Jessie stepped away from Magikarp and pulled James up by his shirt. "How did you pay for this James?" She demanded.

He looked nervous and began fidgeting around. "I dipped into our... Team Rocket savings fund..." He mumbled out, terrified of what was to come.

Jessie looked like she might evolve into a Salamence at any second and blast James away with Dragon Rage. "How much of our money James?" She asked as she threw him to the floor and then cornered him along with Meowth.

He backed further into the corner. "Maybe... Half." He muttered meekly.

"Half?!" Jessie screeched loudly. "You spent half of our savings on a pathetic Pokemon that won't be able to anything more than flop around helplessly?!"

"What were ya's thinking James?!" Meowth said furiously.

James just held his hands above his head. "Maybe ombré will give me a refund!" He said as he stared up at the angry eyes of his teammates.

Jessie picked James back up and put him in a choke hold. "He had better James! Or else I'm going to beat every last cent out of you!"

"And I'll shred ya's so bad you'll like a Grimer when I'm through wit ya!" Meowth piped in.

James stood up. "But how can we find Ombré? We're supposed to meet up with the rest of the team before they leave without us!" He fretted.

Jessie clobbered James over the head. "We're not leaving until you get our money back! The rest of the team won't miss us, now get moving! We'll help you search!"

James got up quickly and nodded his head before returning Magikarp to it's Pokeball and then running out of the room with Jessie and Meowth following close behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Ash ran out onto the deck only to find that it had started raining. And it was coming down, hard. He ran up to the top of the deck, followed closely by his friends and then looked up towards the top of the ship where the helicopters that Team Rocket came in were supposed to be parked.

He saw all of the fleeing Rockets climbing up to the choppers and then begin filing into them one after the other. Ash stopped running and just looked up at them, his friends caught up with him. "Why are you stopping Ash?" Misty asked as she came to a stop beside him.

He just smirked. "You'll see guys."

At that very moment Ash heard, "Pika Pi!"

He turned around and saw his very first Pokemon bounding down from the roof, out of sight of the Rockets, and running towards Ash. Pikachu jumped into his outstretched arms. "Pika! Pika Pika, Pikachu Pi!" His Pokemon said as he nuzzled Ash.

Ash laughed and hugged his Pokemon tightly. "It's great to see you to Pi! Did you do it?" He asked Pikachu.

His Pokemon nodded and called out in affirmative. Ash smiled and scratched his Pokemon behind the ears. "Great job buddy! I'm proud of you."

"Where was Pikachu at Ash?" Giselle asked curiously.

He looked at her after Pikachu had taken his place back on Ash's shoulder. "I sent him to disable the electrical system in Team Rocket's choppers before I came up to the main hall. He told me that he succeeded so we'll see what happens now." Ash answered her.

Brock raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure it was such a good idea to strand Team Rocket here Ash? Their dangerous even in a defeat."

Ash shook his head. "I don't care Brock. Justice needs to be served to Team Rocket and whatever I can do to make that happen I'll do it. Besides, almost all of their Pokemon are beaten and exhausted and I still have Pikachu and Gyarados in case I need them. I'm not worried."

Brock nodded his head in understanding and then they all turned their heads back to the retreating Rockets. Ash watched with a strange sort of amusement as the Rockets tried to turn on the helicopters only for them to not turn over.

"What's going on?!" Zetson said in shock as he tried to start the chopper he was in. He used the radio in his helicopter and called over to the other two choppers right beside his. "Guys something's wrong! The chopper won't turn over, it's totally dead!" He said as he started to panic.

"Mine won't either!" Alania answered back, also on the verge of panicking.

"Something has also prevented my own helicopter from activating. I am stuck." Rykon answered back in his usual gruff and stoic voice.

Ash called up to them. "Having problems up there?"

Rykon and the other Commanders, followed by the Grunts, stepped out of the choppers and looked down at Ash and his friends. "You are the one responsible for this?!" Rykon snarled down at the boy.

Zetson and Alania just looked scared to see the Trainer that had beaten them only moments after they thought they were going to be able to get away.

Ash just grinned. "Maybe I was mountain man! I'm sorry, did it make you upset? I do apologize, that wasn't my attention!" Ash gave a mock bow to the quickly enraging Commander.

"You insolent little... Do you really think that you can keep us here?!" He shouted.

Ash shook his head. "Only until the coast guard gets here. Which should be any minute since I had the captain call them a little while ago."

All of the Grunts look terrified at the mention of the coast guard while Zetson and Alania's eyes went wide. Rykon looked both worried and furious now. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket that Ash barely saw him grab and then yelled out. "Do you think that you capture Team Rocket so easily boy?! No pathetic coast guard is going to capture us!"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see. For now you and the rest of your team are stranded here so I suggest you get comfortable."

Rykon sneered. "I don't think so brat!"

The next thing anyone knew they all heard a loud sound coming from in the ocean. A few moments Ash saw bright lights begin to flood the deck of the Anne. Out of nowhere it seemed, a giant flying machine came rising up out of the water. It was all black and had the Team Rocket emblem on it's sides. It had four giant turbines that kept it hovering in the air and had a scoop like nose. The best way to describe the machine however was MASSIVE. It was dripping wet which led Ash to believe that it must have just came from the ocean.

It slowly descended down towards the top of the Anne where all of the Rockets were at and then hovered in the air not twenty feet above their heads. A giant ladder came down from the belly of the machine and with a 'Get moving!' By Rykon, the Grunts began climbing the ladder and disappearing into the flying machine.

Soon all that was left on the roof was Rykon as Zetson and Alnania had already climbed up the ladder. The large man smirked widely and held up the device he had in his hand. It was a beacon of some sorts and was flashing red. The man laughed loudly and then shouted down to Ash over the roar of the machine. "What do you think of our Team Rocket sea to air hovercraft?! It's pretty useful in a pinch like this don't you think? It seems as though we won't be sticking around for the coast guard after all boy!"

Ash grit his teeth and clinched his fist as he glared up at the man. Rykon began climbing the ladder and just before he disappeared into the machine he called back down to Ash. "I would like to say that we will have our revenge for what you've done to us brat, but after tonight neither you or anyone else on this ship will ever breath a word of has what happened here on this ship!" He laughed maniacally and then vanished inside of the machine, the entrance closing up behind him.

"What did he mean by that?" Giselle asked worriedly as she grabbed onto Ash's arm. The boy just stared up at the machine as it began flying off, angry that Team Rocket had gotten away but also concerned as to what Rykon had meant by his last statement.

"I don't know but I don't think it was anything good..." Ash said wearily as he subconsciously pulled Giselle closer to his body and continued to stare at the flying machine.

Right when the Rocket aircraft had gotten a few dozens yards away from the ship it turned around suddenly, faster than any air vehicle should have been able to. The front end of the craft began shifting and then two panels moved away, exposing two large cannons. The weapons were pointed right at the ship and in that moment Ash knew what was about to happen.

Brock knew as well because his eyes suddenly grew wide and he stepped back a little. "Ahh... Guys, this is bad!" He said fearfully.

Misty just stared in wide eyed horror. "Ohh no..." She muttered.

The cannons suddenly lit up and then, without any warning, began launching a salvo of missiles at the ship. Several of them hit the front and sides of the St. Anne, rocking the ship violently and throwing Ash and his friends off balance. Pikachu had to dig his claws into Ash's shoulder just to stay hanging on.

They fell to the ground and rolled around around the deck as missile after missile hit the large ship, making it swerve and rock around violently in the water. They managed to stand up and at that moment Ash saw a few missiles heading for the top of the Anne, where the abandoned Team Rocket helicopters were.

Ash grew wide eyed and knew that when those missiles hit the whole entire top half of the ship was going to topple onto the deck below it, helicopters and all. He shouted to his friends. "Get as far to the front of the deck as you can guys! Hurry!"

They didn't need to be told twice and they all began running for the front of the ship. Just as they finally made it the missiles struck the top part of the ship and instantly it began to topple. "Everyone get down!" Ash yelled.

They all hit the ground and then, out of pure instinct, Ash grabbed Giselle and pulled her tightly to his chest. He rolled on top of her and shielded her body with his own as he stuffed Pikachu in between their bodies, keeping the small Pokemon safe.

The top of the Anne fell down to the deck below and they just listened as large pieces of the structure crashed onto the deck, smashing everything into pieces that it hit. The helicopters hit the deck with a loud sound of metal being crunched and one of them even fell into the pool, splashing a large wave of water everywhere.

The choppers eventually exploded and caused a deafening 'BOOM!' As they did. When everything was over, Ash stood up, helping Giselle to her feet and letting Pikachu hop back onto his shoulder. Brock and Misty also stood up and they just gaped at the utterly destroyed and wrecked scene before them. The entire deck was destroyed and their were small fires burning here and there from where the choppers exploded. The entire top half of the Anne was now missing.

Ash felt the ship begin to shift and he knew that water must have been pouring into the haul from the massive holes that the missiles had undoubtedly left. The Team Rocket aircraft was also long gone, having left them to their fate.

Ash looked back at his friends. "Come on guys, let's make our way back to the main hall. I'm sure the captain is going to want to know what happened and we need to tell him to start evacuating people into the lifeboats now!" He said to them hurriedly.

"Right!" They agreed.

The group of friends then took off and headed back into the ship, praying to Arceus that everyone would be able to get out of the ship before it undoubtedly sunk.

XXXXXXXX

They reached the man hall again and saw everyone looking around in fear, probably from the sound of the missiles hitting the ship. Ash ran up to the captain. The old man turned around and addressed Ash. "There you are young man! I called Officer Jenny and she and the coast guard are on their way! What was that Arceus awful racket we were all feeling earlier? The ship was tilting like I've never felt!"

Ash quickly explained to the captain everything that happened. The captains eyes grew wider and wider as Ash told him the story of what Team Rocket did. "You have to get everyone off of the boat before it sinks sir! I know those missiles had to have broke through the ships haul!" Ash finished.

The captain nodded his head. "Yes young man your right! We'll begin evacuating the ship immediately!"

He went and stood atop the stairs and then called down to everyone in the room. He also used a radio that had a direct link to the ships intercom system so the whole ship could hear his announcement. "Attention passengers of the St. Anne! First let me tell you all not to panic, calm and orderly is going to be key in this situation!" He paused and let his words sink in before continuing. "It appears as though those villains from Team Rocket have attacked this ship with missiles and have breached the haul. This vessel is going to go down unfortunately and there is nothing we can do to stop it." The captain looked around sadly at his beloved ship before going on. "We have several lifeboats prepared for just a situation like this. I am going to ask all of you to accompany me and the rest of the crew to the lifeboats in a calm and orderly fashion. If everyone can stay calm and collected then EVERYONE will get out of this alive! Do you all understand?"

He looked out over the sea of faces and even though everyone was scared, they nodded their heads in understanding. The captain smiled and continued. "Very good! Now, we will be taking the hallway past the cabins to get to the lifeboats. Everyone will have no more than five minutes to retrieve their belongings. We have already done the math for such a situation and this ship has approximately twenty minutes before it becomes mostly submerged. We will be long in the lifeboats and well away from the ship by the time this happens if everyone follows mine and the crews directions! Now let's go!"

The crew marsheled everyone together after they had all returned their Pokemon and then began ushering them out of the hall and towards the cabins and lifeboats. The captain came back down the stairs and as he passed Ash and his friends he stopped and turned back to them. "Come on youngsters we need to get off of this ship!" He said hurriedly.

Ash just shook his head. "I'm leaving off of this ship a different way captain. I need to do something envolving Team Rocket and to do that I need to go on my own way."

The captain looked stunned. "Young man I can't let you go off on your own! Everyone on this ship is my responsibility and as such, I need to make sure everyone gets off of this ship safely!"

Ash sighed frustratingly. "No offense captain but I wasn't asking your permission. I'm going off on my own either way, I just wanted to let you know so you didn't have any unaccounted bodies to deal with. I and my Pokemon were the ones that ran Team Rocket off of this ship and saved you, your crew, all the passengers and their Pokemon. You said that anything I needed all I had to do was ask. Well, I'm asking. Don't make any mention, or your crew, that I was ever on this ship. I don't want my mom and the people that care about me back home to worry. I need you to do this captain. You wanted to do something for me in return? Here it is. Besides, I have two Pokemon with me right now that are more certain to keep me safe out at sea in this storm than your lifeboats are. Will you do this?"

Ash stared the captain dead in the eye and after a few moments the old man sighed and nodded his head. "Alright young man, I'll do you this favor. Just please be careful!" He urged.

Ash smiled and nodded to the old man. "Thank you sir."

Giselle suddenly latched onto Ash's arm. "I'm going with Ash. Where he goes, I go!"

Brock stepped up beside Ash and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going to. We're a team and we're friends."

Misty took Ash's other side. "Your definitely counting me in to Ash! Your not going off on your own."

"Pikachu Pika Chu!" Pikachu said resolutetly from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked at his friends and shook his head. "It's too dangerous guys, where I'm going and what I'm going to do is going to make me huge enemies with Team Rocket when they find out that I'm alive and didn't go down with this ship. I don't want you guys getting involved and putting yourselves in danger."

Giselle put her hand on Ash's cheek and turned him towards her. "Ash you big dummy! We're already in this with you! Team Rocket knows we are your friends and knows that we support how you are fighting against them. Besides, if your so insistent on starting a war with Team Rocket and bringing them down, your going to need your friends." She looked down and whispered so quietly that Ash barely heard her and he was the only one who did. "Maybe even... More than a friend."

Ash blushed slightly and gave her a soft smile as Brock spoke up. "Yeah Ash, we're your friends and you need us just as much as we need you. I'll follow you wherever man. Even if it is into some war with Team Rocket."

Misty smiled at him. "You were my first friend Ash. I'm not letting Team Rocket take that away from me!"

Pikachu patted his Trainer on the head. "Pika! Pikachu Pi!"

Ash smiled at his friends and felt slightly teary eyed. "Thanks a lot guys... I don't know what else to say." He looked up at the captain again, who was gaping in shock. "Looks like you got three more to add to that favor cap!" He said smiling.

The captain recomposed himself and just stayed silent for a while. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "Fine... You all were never on this ship as far as me and the crew are concerned. None of the passengers know your name so we don't have to worry about them talking about you in name."

Giselle looked concerned. "But Ash... Gary is on the ship as well. Won't he tell everyone about all of us and what you did?"

Ash just shook his head. "No, not Gary. If I know him then he is going to forget that any of this ever happened and go back to being his usual pompous self. Besides, there's no way that he'd tell anyone that I was able to succeed where he failed. He'll forget that as well and the next time I see him it'll be like he never saw us on this ship and never encountered Team Rocket. That's just Gary's way."

Giselle nodded in understanding. The captain placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You be careful now young man." He looked at all of the kids. "You all as well, take care of each other." They nodded at his request and then he looked back at Ash. "Never before have I met someone at your age with such strong beliefs, morals and courage. Your going to go far son. Just make sure that your careful. I think that a kid going after an organization like Team Rocket on their own like you are is a very foolish thing to do. However, if your set on this then just be careful young man and go with all of my luck."

Ash nodded at the captain. "I will sir and thank you. Take care of all the passengers and their Pokemon please. Especially Gary Oak. He may be arrogant and look at me as nothing more than an annoyance but I still see my old childhood friend in him somewhere."

The captain smiled and nodded. "You got it m'boy. I'll see you around."

Ash nodded his head and then he and his friends took off for the opposite side of the hall. They disappeared out the door that lead onto the deck and the captain just stared after them. He looked up at the ceiling. "Arceus, please watchover those kids and ensure that I made the right decision."

He then turned around on his heel and ran off after his crew and the passengers. Much more spry than an old man who had previously endured a large fall from the top of a balcony should be able to. As he ran he shouted out. "This old captains still got some life in him! If those youngsters burn with the fires of so much youth then so can I!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Down in the shopping section of the ship, everyone was quickly scattering around and vendors were abandoning their stands so they could all make it to the lifeboats in time James walked around in a slump as he looked out over all of the heads of running people, trying to find the short swindler that fooled him into buying Magikarp. Everyone was so scared at the fact the ship was going down and was so busy trying to make it to the lifeboats, that no one noticed James walking around in his white Team Rocket uniform.

"Hey Ombré!" James was yelling out, looking utterly depressed and defeated. "I want my money back! You fooled me!"

He continued to scan the many people who were running around and saw no sign of the man he called 'Ombré'. James sighed and slumped his head down. "Jessie and Meowth are going to kill me." He muttered.

James suddenly heard someone calling out to him from behind one of the stands. "James! James over here! Quick!" The person whispered out to him.

James turned his head around and saw Jessie and Meowth motioning to him from behind a nearby stand. He walked over to them and they pulled him behind the stand before he knew what was happening.

The instant he was facing his teammates James instantly began bowing down to them while stammering out apologies. "I'm so sorry you guys! I couldn't find Ombré, please don't beat or scratch the money out of me!" He begged.

Jessie just shook her head irritated. "We don't care about that right now James! The ship is sinking and we need to find a way to get off of this deathtrap!" She snapped.

James looked up in confusion. "The ship is sinking?!" He said terrified.

"Yeah!" Meowth piped up suddenly. "Apparently de rest of da team attacked the ship with missiles from one of the Team Rocket sea to air hovercrafts before dey left!" He said angrily. "And dey just left us here!"

James looked between both of his teammates nervously. "What are we going to do?! How are we going to get off here?! We can't use the lifeboats that everyone else is using, they'll capture us and then hand us over to the coast guard!" He fretted.

Jessie just smacked him over the head. "James we're criminals! We'll just steal one!" She simply.

James's eyes grew wide. "But how?!"

Jessie smirked. "I believe that we can think of something..." She told James with a devious smile that was mimicked by Meowth.

James gulped. "I don't like where this is going..." He said nervously.

He didn't get to say anything else however, as his teammates jumped him and began initiating their plan. The only that could be heard behind the stand was James's muffled pleas of protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and his friends had went through the hallway where their cabins were at on the way to the deck and grabbed their packs that they luckily hadn't unpacked to much out of yet. It was a simple matter of throwing a few things in their packs and then they were gone.

They had finally made it out onto the destroyed deck just as they felt the ship start to tilt and rock violently. They had to grab onto the rails of the deck to steady themselves as they continued forward to the very front of the ship. "We need to hurry up Ash!" Brock called out to him. "The ship will start sinking any moment!"

Ash looked back at Brock as he continued forward. "I know Brock! Just a little further!" They were actually having to shout at one another because of the tilting and thrashing of the ship. Not to mention the violent rain torrent that was pouring down on them and the sound of the loud and violent waves crashing at the sides of the sinking ship, desperately awaiting to drag the vessel down to their endless depths.

They finally made it the front of the ship and Ash looked down at the raging sea below them. He drew a Pokeball from his belt and silently said a prayer to Arceus as he threw the Pokeball into the air and shouted, "Gyarados I need your help!"

The great water serpent appeared down in the ocean with a loud bellow of his name. "Gyroooo!" He shouted over the sound of the storm.

Ash shouted down to his Pokemon. "Gyarados! I need your help, can you carry me and my friends on your back?! The ship is going to sink!"

Gyarados instantly reared his head up and called out loudly in response to Ash when he heard that his Trainer was in trouble. "Gyrooo!" He bellowed, nodding his head.

Ash looked at his friends. "Guys..." He started.

Misty seemed to know where Ash was going. "Ohh no Ash... Don't tell me that we have to..." She groaned out loud.

Ash just nodded his head. "I'm afraid so Misty... We have to jump."

Giselle looked like someone had just told her that her favorite perfume was about to go out of stock. "We're what?!" She yelled.

Ash grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "If we don't Giselle then we'll go down with the ship."

She looked over the edge and her eyes grew wide. "But it's such a long way down..." She muttered fearfully.

Ash pulled her into his arms. "We'll jump together okay? Just keep your legs straight no matter what."

She nodded her head nervously and Ash just smiled at her reassuringly. "Everything will be okay, I promise." He said soothingly.

She smiled at him weakly. "I trust you Ash." She said scared, but firmly.

He looked up at Pikachu. "Get inside my track suit buddy, you'll be safe there."

Pikachu nodded and then Ash unzipped his jacket. Pikachu hopped in and then Ash zipped it back up so only Pikachu's head was sticking up. He looked at Brock and Misty. "Are you guys ready?" He asked them.

They both nodded their heads, looking very nervous. "Good." Ash said. "Now as soon as you get in the water swim for Gyarados, he'll pull you up onto his back."

They nodded and then Brock stepped up to the railing. "Here goes nothing." He said as he plugged his nose shut and jumped over the edge of the deck. He fell like a stone and hit the water far down below with straight legs. He surfaced a few seconds later and then swam for Gyarados, getting knocked around badly by the waves. When he got close enough Gyarados reached down into the water and carefully picked him up with his teeth and lifted him out of the water. He turned his head around and placed Brock on his back, where the young teenager grasped onto the Pokemon tightly.

Misty stepped up next and looked down at the water far below her with fear visible in her eyes. "Misty!" Ash called over to her, making the girl look at him. "You got this Mist. Just jump and trust me."

Misty smiled at Ash and nodded her head slightly. "Thanks Ash..." She said as she looked back down at the water. She mimicked Brock and plugged her nose up before jumping off of the deck and into the water below. Ash and Giselle watched as Misty swam to Gyarados and the Pokemon repeated the same action as he had for Brock.

Ash looked at Giselle, who was clinging tightly to him. "Are you ready Giselle?" He asked her softly.

She looked up at Ash with fear and determination in her eyes. "Yeah... Let's just get this over with."

Ash smiled and nodded and then went to move them towards the edge. Giselle suddenly stopped him before he could get within eye view of Brock and Misty below. "Ash..." She began. "About earlier... I just wanted you to know that... I meant it when we almost kissed." She looked away for a second and then continued. "But if you didn't mean to and were just confused or something I... Understand. I just-"

She was silenced when he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I meant it." He said simply and firmly.

Before she could say anymore he suddenly brought his lips down upon hers in one swift motion. She squeaked in surprise, but quickly got over her shock and began kissing him back. Since it was both of their first kisses it was a little awkward at first, however they quickly got into sync with each other and began moving their lips perfectly in time with each other. They brought their lips apart temporarily and then brought them back down upon one another immediately. Ash pulled her closer to himself as poor Pikachu was trapped in between the two of them, looking awkward and confused.

When they separated, both were blushing slightly and looking a little embarrassed. Ash smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Let's do it." He said without breaking eye contact from her.

Giselle smiled warmly at him and hugged him tighter. "I'm ready." She said with no hesitation.

Ash turned back towards the edge and then stepped up to it with Giselle. "Here we go..." He said to her.

She nodded her head and Pikachu burrowed down deeper into Ash's jacket. The two jumped over the edge and instantly straightened their legs. Ash subconsciously pulled Giselle closer to him and tucked his head protectively over hers as they plummeted. They hit the cold ocean water and instantly sunk beneath the waves. They paddled hard and eventually crested back above the surface and started swimming fiercely for Gyarados. The waves were extremely rough and kept trying to drag them back down below the water. It didn't make it any easier that they had their packs on their backs weighing them down either. However, Ash could say that he was very happy his pack was waterproof, otherwise the water would have made his pack even heavier.

They finally reached Gyarados as the large Pokemon reached out and went to grab his Trainer first. Ash shook his head and pointed to Giselle. "Her first Gyarados!" He shouted over the waves. Gyarados obeyed and delicately picked Giselle up out of the water and sat her on his back, in front of Brock.

He reached back down and even more carefully picked his Trainer up out of the water and sat him down in front of Giselle so Ash was closest to the front. Gyarados liked all of Ash's friends, but his first priority was his Trainer.

Ash patted his Pokemon on the neck. "Great job buddy now get us out of here! Start heading north!" He shouted to his Pokemon over the roar of the rain.

Gyarados bellowed loudly and then took off. "Pika?" Pikachu asked as he raised his head and squinted at Ash from where he was in his jacket, trying to avoid the rain.

Ash smiled down at Pikachu. "It's okay buddy you can stay in there where it's warm and safe." He told his Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded happily and then burrowed back into Ash's jacket. He zipped it totally up so that Pikachu could stay as warm as he could. He called back to his friends loudly. "Are you guys okay?!"

Brock answered back first. "Doing fine Ash!"

"Yeah just wet and... Really wet! Besides that I'm fine!" Misty called back as her and Brock looked out at the violently churning sea around them.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine!" Giselle answered back, shivering majorly.

Ash looked back at her and then began shifting around on the Pokemon's back. "W-what are y-y-you doing A-Ash?!" She asked confused while still shivering.

Ash didn't answer and just kept shifting around until he was sitting directly behind her. She looked confused and when she looked at him questioningly he just wrapped his arms around her midsection tightly and pulled her close to his chest. "What are you doing Ash?" She finally asked him, instantly feeling herself getting warmer being pressed against his body.

Ash just smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, glad that Misty and Brock were too focused on the storm around them and couldn't hear what he said. Not they would have been able to anyway, the storm was too loud to hear anything over it unless you were shouting. "Well I have to keep my girl warm don't I?" He said softly in her ear as he gently kissed the side of her cheek.

She blushed bright red. "So I'm your girl now huh?" She teased him back silently. Not that there was any need for silence in such a loud storm.

Ash looked at her more seriously. "Yes... You are. That is, if you want to be..." He said as he looked in her eyes. Giselle just blushed and leaned back into his arms. "I think... I can be okay with that." She said with a smile as Ash leaned his head on top of hers and smiled as well.

They looked back at the sinking St. Anne and Ash said worriedly, "I hope everyone got off of the ship okay..."

XXXXXXXXX

The captain had managed to sort every one of the passengers into the lifeboats and was now lowering them all down into the water. A task that was proving to be difficult since the ship was rocking around so badly. They could definitely tell that the ship was sinking because they felt the entire ship drop nearly a whole level, which meant that the entire bottom floor of the Anne was probably submerged in water right now.

One of the crew members was getting ready to prepare another lifeboat for the next set of passengers when suddenly, two people came walking up to him. They were dressed up in travelers clothes and were pretty covered up. The 'man' was wearing tan pants and a floral pattern button up shirt with sunglasses on and a straw hat. 'He' had a red mustache on his face and because of the hat, you couldn't see his hair.

The second was a 'woman' and wore a long purple dress, purple light over coat that showed her 'pregnant' stomach, wore sunglasses as well and a sun hat. You couldn't tell 'her' hair color either.

"Excuse me son, would you mind clearing out of the way? The ship is sinking don't you know and my dear wife here is pregnant with our first child." The 'man' said in an oddly pitched sounding voice for a man.

"Yes young man would you please allow us that lifeboat to ourselves? I would greatly appreciate it." The 'woman' said in high pitched voice that didn't sound quite right.

The crewman nodded his head. "Of course! Quickly, get into the boat!" He ushered them hurriedly.

The two people obliged and stepped inside of the boat. The crewman then lowered the boat down into the water below. After the boat had been in the water for a short time and had begun to move away from the ship that was now halfway submerged and the other lifeboats, the last of which had finally left the ship, the odd 'couple suddenly threw off the clothes they were wearing.

"What a trusting fool!" The now revealed Jessie said as she laughed.

James removed the last article of his disguise and removed the 'bump' in his stomach that was actually revealed to be Meowth, curled up. He glared at Jessie as Meowth unfurled himself and shook his fur out. "Never speak of that to anyone ever again!" He said angrily to her as he continued to glare at her. "Why couldn't you have played the pregnant woman?! You ARE a woman Jessie!"

Jessie just scoffee. "And even pretend to have this perfect body out of shape and deformed in anyway?! I don't think so! Now stop whining James, we got off the ship completely unnoticed thanks to MY brilliant plan!" She said arrogantly.

Meowth suddenly came into the conversation. "Your brilliant plan?! It was my idea!" He said while waving his fists in the air.

Jessie just waved her hand in the air. "What does it matter Meowth? We're a team and that means we share credit for everything we do. Except for when James makes an idiotic decision on the spur of the moment! Like buying a worthless Magikarp!"

James got up and pointed his finger at her. "You should know not to give me free excess to the bank account Jessie! I never make good decisions!" He shouted back.

The two teammates began arguing until they were interrupted by Meowth. "Uhh guys... We need to get further away from de ship. Da tides trying to pull us back towards da other boats."

Jessie and James stopped bickering and looked ahead at the now almost completely submerged ship and lifeboats that were gathered back a safe distance away from it. "He's right!" Jessie agreed. "We have to something! James use the oars for the lifeboat and get us out of here!" She demanded.

James seemed confused and looked around. "But Jessie, there are no oars."

Jessie suddenly grabbed him by the throat and started shaking him back and forth. "You let us get on a boat that no oars?! What's the matter with you James!" She shouted.

Meowth suddenly got in-between them. "Will you guys knock it off!" He shouted. "I got a plan!"

Jessie shopped strangling James and looked at Meowth expectantly. "Well?!" She said impatiently.

Meowth walked over to where James was and grabbed some rope that was in the corner. "We'll use James's Magikarp since it's a Water-Type and have it get into da water. We'll tie dis rope to it and have it pull us away from here!"

Jessie nodded her head. "Your a genius Meowth!" She looked at James. "You heard him James! Bring out that Magikarp!"

James quickly fumbled around for Magikarp's Pokeball and then called out the Pokemon once he found it. "Magikarp help us!" He said as the Pokemon appeared in the lifeboat in a flash of light.

"Karp Karp Karp! Magikarp!" It said as the Pokemon floundered around the boat.

Everyone sweat dropped and then James tied the rope to Magikarp before throwing him in the water. "Now get us out of here Magikarp!" James commanded.

The fish just continued to flounder around in the water as it was being pushed around by the harsh waves. Jessie just sighed. "Well... So much for that." She said defeated.

Meowth just stared in disbelief before placing his head in his paws and shaking his head. "We're done for..." He said hopelessly.

James stared at his Pokemon in shock for a little while before losing his cool. He started shouting at Magikarp. "What kind of Water Pokemon can't swim in water?! Your useless Magikarp! I can't believe that I ever let that swindler talk me into believing that you were a special Pokemon!" He raised Magikarp's Pokeball into the air. "I don't want to be your Trainer anymore you pathetic fish!" He yelled as he threw Magikarp's Pokeball onto the bottom of the boat and stepped on it with his boot, crushing it.

He realed the rope back in and untied it off of Magikarp and then held the Pokemon out in front if him. "Get lost you poor excuse for a Pokemon!" He shouted as he punted Magikarp off the boat and into the ocean a few yards away.

Magikarp floundered around helplessly and began calling out in fear, "Karp Karp!" As it was beat around by the waves. Suddenly, the Pokemon began glowing a bright white. Jessie, James and Meowth watched in disbelief as Magikarp changed form before their very eyes and became a larger, taller and much more fierce looking creature. The new Pokemon towered above the waves and as the light finally died down the Pokemon bellowed loudly. "GYROOO!"

As the three Rockets stared in awe at the newly evolved Pokemon it turned it's head and looked down at them. The fury and rage that was burning in it's eyes terrified the three teammates. Meowth sputtered out. "I don't tink you shoulda kicked it when it was a Magikarp James!" He said frightfully.

Jessie latched onto James's arms and shouted at him. "Do something James! It's your Pokemon!"

James shook his head to clear it and looked up at the enraged Pokemon. "G-Gyarados!" He said, his voice trembling in fear. Which was not something you ever wanted to show in front of a Pokemon like Gyarados. Especially when they were angry. "A-as your Trainer I c-command you to calm d-down!"

The Pokemon just swung it's massive tail around and sent a huge wave at the three of them, nearly capsizing the boat. Meowth clawed James's face angrily. "Ya numbskull! You destroyed it's Pokeball remember!" He shouted. "Your not it's Trainer anymore!"

James looked down at the shattered Pokeball and gulped. "Ohh yeah... Right..." He half squeaked out.

The furious Gyarados opened it's massive mouth as a swirling blue energy began gathering in it's maw. Meowth looked like he might jump out of his fur as he shouted out. "D-Dragon Rage! Get us out of here yous two!"

Jessie and James put their hands in the water and began desparetly trying to paddle away from the unstoppable blast of energy that was soon to strike them. "Paddle faster!" Meowth shouted again as he put his own small paws in the water and began paddling.

Gyarados reared it's head back and then lunged forward, the powerful blast of bluish energy streamed straight at the fleeing Rockets. It struck their boat head on and a loud explosion rocked the area as the water exploded around them and sent the boat hurdling into the sky. "James you idiot! You had to buy that Magikarp!" Jessie yelled as they were flying through the air.

"I'm sorry!" James whined back.

"Your both idiots!" Meowth shouted.

The last thing that could be heard before the three Rockets disappeared into the night sky was, "We're blasting off again!"

Gyarados staired angrily at where they disappeared for awhile before plunging beneath the churning sea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The storm had begun to pass slightly by the time that Ash and his friends were about a mile away from where the Anne had undoubtedly by now sunk. The sky was still dark, or at least... Darker than it would normally be at any rate considering it was night time. The sea was still unsettled and from what he could see, Ash could tell that even if it was daylight he wouldn't be able to see down below the water because of the murky debri that the storm had washed up to the surface from the bottom of the ocean.

He looked around at his surroundings and then checked the navigation on his Xtransciever to make sure they were heading the right way. He had no idea exactly where Pokemon Land was, except for the directions that the Grunt he had interrogated had given him and they were vague. Merely 'Twelve miles north' was all he had been told. He had told Gyarados to head north so he was hoping that Pokemon Land was actually on the main land mass and not some island or otherwise... They would be looking around forever.

He suddenly felt Giselle tighten her hold on him and then let out a small sigh as her breathing returned to a slow and even pace as she pushed her head further into his chest. He smiled. She must have fallen asleep sometime back and was now resting comfortably. Since he had the time he contemplated his newfound relationship with Giselle.

He couldn't really say that he was surprised that they had ended up where they had. He had felt a special connection when he first met her back at Pokemon Tech and saw how she acted around him ever since they had started traveling together. It was obvious from the very beginning that they connected on a level much more than friends but still, they were both young and this was uncharted territory.

Ash was very mature for his age and Giselle grew more and more mature herself with everyday that she traveled with them. Either way, he should have know that they would have eventually ended up as more than friends eventually. The attraction between them both was just to strong. The circumstances on the Anne just escalated their relationship and made the unavoidable happen sooner.

Ash was happy about it though. He felt so... connected to Giselle. He was extremely grateful for Brock and Misty as well, they were amazing friends but it was just that... With Giselle, he had a totally different kind of relationship with her that he couldn't compare to anyone else in his life or either of his two other friends. Of course, he never kissed either of them and the thought of that alone made him shudder.

It was obvious why with Brock, he was a guy! But with Misty... She was like a sister to him. Or least, he had come to see her as one. However, he was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Misty was beginning to look at him in a different way and he dreaded the possible conversation he may have to end up having with her. If he did, that would involve him revealing his and Giselle's relationship. Which he was afraid would make Misty develop hard feelings for Giselle and that was the last thing he wanted. Especially since the two of them had finally started to form some kind of friendship.

He put the thoughts from his mind for now and turned back to more pressing matters. He pulled out his Poke'Dex and then pulled out one of his Pokeballs. He wanted to do a transfer because he felt like, for some reason, he was going to need the Pokemon that he was sending away for sometime very soon.

He placed the Pokeball on the transporter and input what Pokemon he was asking for before sending it away. He decided on sending Pidgeotto away since the Pokemon he was getting in return would also be able to fly.

He sent away the Pokeball and waited in anticipation, hoping that Professor Oak was up and could complete the transfer. After a few minutes of waiting another Pokeball suddenly appeared where Pidgeotto's had disappeared. Ash smiled, Professor Oak must have been up after all. He took the Pokeball and spoke to it. "I might end up needing you girl."

He put the Pokeball away and then pocketed his Poke'Dex before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep, the sounds of Giselle's light breathing lulling him into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash stirred lightly in his sleep as he felt bright light shine down onto his closed eye lids. He felt very hot for some reason and it wasn't until he finally opened his eyes that he remembered where he was. He saw the large head of his Gyarados bob up and down as the Pokemon swam swiftly through the water.

He looked up and saw the sun shining down brightly on the wide open ocean that surrounded them on all sides. He had to squint from the brightness of the sun and after he did he looked around. He couldn't see land anywhere nearby which meant that Gyarados must have stopped sometime in the middle of the night to rest. Otherwise, Ash knew that they would have reached land long before now.

He was amazed looking out over the expansive ocean. Just last night the sea was vicious and unsettled. Today it was calm and serene, like no storm had occurred at all. The sun was shining down upon the water and made it look like the water was sparkling. The waves gently lapping against Gyarados's side as he glided through the water.

Ash felt someone groan against his body and felt them move around slightly. He looked down at the beautiful young lady in his arms. Giselle had her arms wrapped tightly around him and had her head pressed into the crook of his neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She yawned cutely and then looked up into Ash's face with eyes still blurry from sleep.

He was smiling and spoke softly to her. "Sleep well?" He asked her, still smiling.

She returned the smile and unwrapped her arms from around Ash to stretch them above her head. When she was finished she wrapped her arms back around Ash and placed her head back in the crook of his neck. She sighed happily. "Morning..." She mumbled contentedly.

Ash chuckled softly and turned his head around so he could see if his other two friends were still sleeping or not. He saw that Brock and Misty were still fast asleep so he reached out and gently began stroking her hair. "I'm glad. I didn't how you would sleep considering where we are." He said as Giselle sighed again at the feeling of him running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I slept very well, especially since I had a very comfortable pillow." She replied back with a smile.

At the angle she was staring up at him Ash was mesmerized by how the sun hit her and seemed to make her glow. He lifted her chin up to his face a little closer and Giselle must have known what he was going for because she tightened her grip around him and brought herself closer to him. She brought her face up close to his and then Ash closed the remaining distance between them and connected his lips with her own soft ones.

The kiss was soft and quick, but as they as they pulled away they brought their lips back together again and shared in a longer and deeper kiss. Ash brought her as close to his body as possible and Giselle wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

They pulled away after a short time and rested their foreheads against one another for a moment. They suddenly heard Brock and Misty begin to stir and quickly separated, turning back around to face front.

Brock and Misty yawned and stretched as they awoke and looked around at their surroundings. "Where are we exactly?" Misty asked as she stretched the kinks out of her neck.

Ash finally reigned in his emotions from kissing Giselle and spoke without looking over his shoulder. "We're heading north to a place called Pokemon Land. It wasn't too far from the ship but I think that Gyarados must have stopped for the night."

"Pokemon Land?" Brock asked confused.

Giselle answered for Ash. "It's this really big and exciting amusement park!" She said with glee in her voice. She had also gotten over the racing emotions she felt at kissing Ash by now. "Every semester break at Pokemon Tech, several of the students would go to Pokemon Land with their friends and family and come back saying how amazing it was. I went one time before with my own parents and younger brother and sister one summer." Stars appeared in her eyes as she continued to describe the amusement park. "The attractions are so amazing and they even have these giant mechanical Pokemon that roam the park and amaze all of the visitors. They look so real that at first glance you actually think that they ARE real!"

"Wow!" Misty said with wide eyes. "Sounds like an exciting place."

Brock nodded his head. "Definitely sounds like someplace my own younger siblings would love to go." He said thoughtfully.

Ash spoke up. "Well after today no one will be going to that amusement park anymore. I'm going to be shutting it down."

Giselle looked shock. "Why on earth would you want to do something like that Ash?!"

He turned back to his face his friends. "Because it's owned by Team Rocket, that's why." He answered her.

Giselle seemed stunned. "How do you know that?!" She asked him in disbelief.

Ash then explained everything that the Grunt he had interrogated on the ship told him. Especially the part about Pokemon Land being one of Team Rocket's biggest sources of income.

After he had finished explaining all about the dirty operation that Pokemon Land was covering up, his friends looked mortified. "That's horrible! Pokemon trafficking?!" Misty said in anger and utter shock.

"I never would have guessed..." Brock said, equally as surprised.

Giselle looked the most upset by the news. "Me and my family went to that park and gave our money away... Too Team Rocket?! Just so they could keep up their trafficking ring?! I feel terrible..."

Ash reached back and placed his hand on her leg comfortingly, but just out of sight of Brock and Misty. "You couldn't have known Giselle. Neither you and your family, or any of the other families who have visited that park knows what's going on there. I guarantee that if they did then no one would ever visit Pokemon Land again. I'm not going to let Team Rocket keep smuggling Pokemon out of that amusement park and that's why I'm going to destroy it."

Giselle looked confused. "But how?"

Ash just grinned. "Ohh trust me, I have an idea." He said mysteriously.

Giselle, Brock and Misty went silent then, knowing that Ash wouldn't tell them anymore yet. After a while of silence, Brock finally broke it. "I was wondering something Ash." He asked the younger boy.

Ash tilted his head back in Brock's direction. "Yeah Brock?"

Brock shifted on Gyarados a little before asking his question. "Back on the the ship when you were battling that Team Rocket Commander's Pokemon with Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander and they were attacked by those powerful three attacks... what was that strange elemental shield they used? I've never seen anything like that used in a battle ever, and I've watched nearly every League match over the years and I was also a gym leader."

"Yeah Ash so was I and I never saw anything like that before either." Misty chimed in.

"I was top student at Pokemon Tech and learned everything there was to know about different types of strategy counters and team counters in tag battles. I've never seen anything like what Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur did back on the Anne." Giselle stated as she shifted closer to Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow at his friends curiosity but answered their question. "It's just a counter shield really. Or my own version of a counter shield at least..."

"A counter what?" His friends asked together.

Ash laughed a little before answering. "It's basically an offensive move that I've taught my Pokemon how to use as a defensive move. The one you saw back on the Anne is one that I've been working on with those three for quite awhile now actually."

Giselle suddenly interupted him. "So all of those times that you would disappear during training with those three you were..."

"That's right." Ash interjected. "We've been working on that move a lot. It starts out with Charmander using Ember, or I guess now Flamethrower, to create the fire dome around them that you saw first. Charmander had to really learn how to control his fire for that part of the move. Then Bulbasaur plants a Leech Seed directly beneath their feet and huddles Charmander and Squirtle close to him. As the seed sprouts and begins to ensnare the three of them, Charmander stops Flamethrower just as the vines reaches him first and begins to sap his energy."

Ash stopped and made sure that his friends were following him so far. When he saw they were he continued. "Then Squirtle immediantly uses Water Pulse and creates the dome of water that you saw after the fire dome dissipated. It's basically like a second shield."

"But Ash..." Brock interrupted. "How does the fire dome not go away once Charmander stops feeding fire to it? He can't even get his flame through Squirtle's water dome once it comes up."

Ash held up a hand. "I'm getting to that trust me." He collected his thoughts and then continued. "You see, Leech Seed plays a big role in the success of this move. I worked with Bulbasaur tirelessly on learning how to manipulate and use the energy that he gathers from other Pokemon using absorption attacks like Leech Seed. Sort of like... Re-directing the flow to suit his needs if you follow me. He's like a medium, he channels the energy through himself and then into whatever he needs to use it for. The Leech Seed that's inside the water dome with them sprouts and covers the entire inside of the dome. The vines attach to Charmander and Squirtle and sucks their energy out. That energy is then fed into the fire and water domes. Charmander's energy is fed into the fire dome surrounding the water dome and Squirtle's energy is fed into his water dome. Since energy is not solid it can pass through anything. Meaning that Charmander's energy can pass through the water dome and contact the fire dome. Since Charmander's energy signature is the same as the fire that came from himself to make the fire dome in the first place, the energy acts as a fuel line and keeps the fire dome going without Charmander needing to feed it directly with his flame. His energy does the fueling for him. The same exact thing is done with Squirtle and his water dome."

He paused to catch his breath before going on. "Bulbasaur is like the energy restorer for this technique. He uses Growth during this whole process and then the Leech Seed vines shares Bulbasaur's increased power from Growth with Charmander and Squirtle during this very energy consuming defensive maneuver. Now your probably wondering how the fire and water domes spin and swirl around in perfect control right? Well, it works like this: The energy that Charmander puts off for his fire is different than the energy that Squirtle puts off for his water. When they both feed their energies into their respective domes at such close proximity the energies react to one another. It's like an opposites attract sort of thing. Both energies push and pull one another from their respective domes and this causes rotation, which is what causes the spinning and perfectly controled movement you see in the domes. Their not being controled by the Pokemon, it's just the natural reaction that both energies are having with one another. They are opposites and want to overcome the other."

He stopped again. "The coolest thing about the energy that's being fed into the element domes is this: Since both of Charmander and Squirtle's energies are nothing but pure power and life force, the energy gives sort of like a physical covering to the fire and water domes, making them even more resilient to attacks than normal."

When he finished all three of his friends were gaping like fish. "That's... Amazing." Brock stammered out, at a loss for other words.

"No kidding..." Misty said.

"I never would have thought of something like that before..." Giselle said in a daze.

Ash just scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah well... You didn't see the whole thing either." He admitted sheepishly.

"There's more?!" They all said at once.

He nodded his head and continued. "Pikachu is part of it as well. He didn't get to though because I had him go off to sabotage Team Rocket's helicopters."

"What does Pikachu do?" Brock asked curiously.

Ash looked down at the little yellow Pokemon that was now sleeping in his lap after he had crawled out from his jacket and began scratching the Pokemon behind the ears, earning a happy and muffled "Cha..." From him.

Ash then explained. "He does the same kind of energy transfer that Charmander and Squirtle does, only he has much more energy than they do. This means that he feeds electricity to both the water AND fire domes. Basically, sparks of electricity are seen arcing over the two domes. Since Pikachu's energy is neutral compared to Bulbasaur and Charmander's, his energy acts like a moderator between the other two energies and keeps the whole thing more stabilized and in harmony. His energy also adds more power and resistance to the dome. As you've already seen, they don't need Pikachu but it makes the whole thing MUCH more effective when he's involved."

Ash stopped scratching Pikachu and stared off into the distance. "This is just level one though. We're actually working on making it to where Pikachu's electricity actually becomes able to absorb the power of attacks and send it right back to their opponents. Kind of like how a meteor hits our atmosphere and skips off."

Ash got a wide grin on his face. "The real fun is going to begin once Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur evolve the first time. They will have much more energy to put into the Element Shield, making it bigger, stronger, more powerful... You name it! The possibilities with this technique are limitless! They could learn how to move while in the shield, see through the shield and even launch moves through the shield! It's all dependent on how the energies are manipulated. Simple as that. We'll be be able to make big improvements on the shield when they evolve into their second stages, but the really amazing improvements are going to happen once they reach their last stages of evolution and have full access to their energy reserves. For now the only thing they can improve on is getting Pikachu's electricity able to redirect attacks and that's it."

Ash's friends were still in shock by the time he finished and Brock just shook his head. "Only you Ash... Only you." He said smiling.

"That's just... Wow Ash! Wow..." Misty said in dumbfounded amazement.

Misty and Brock looked out at the sea on opposite sides to clear their heads and at that moment Giselle leaned up next to Ash's ear. "That's my... Ashy." She said flirtatiously as she kissed the side of his lips quickly. "You never cease to me impress me." She whispered to him before leaning back against him and looking out in front of her towards the ocean

Ash blushed red and coughed slightly before focusing on something unseeable in the distance. Giselle giggled quietly at his reaction before they were all suddenly thrust forward as Gyarados abruptly stopped moving.

After they had righted the themselves Ash leaned over and looked at the side of his Pokemon's face. "What's the matter pal? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

Gyarados didn't respond and instead just looked around in every direction, very unsettled and on high alert. Ash was confused as to why his Pokemon was acting the way he was, but Ash soon understood why. The answer to his unanswered question came rising up out of the ocean around Gyarados on all sides. Ash and his friends went wide eyed at the sight before them.

Positioned around Gyarados in a tight circle, offering no way out, were several other Gyarados. At least five of them were surrounding Ash and his friends in a tight circle, with no chance of escape available. They all looked angry and were staring them down with fierce looks in their eyes. Especially the one that was in the middle. It was staring down at the humans before it with such anger and rage in it's eyes that Ash had to wonder if humans had done something before to anger it so badly.

Ash's Gyarados looked between all of the Gyarados in turn and growled loudly at them, warning them to stay away from his Trainer. The wild Gyarados ignored the trained ones warning and opened their mouths. Several blue spheres of energy began to take shape in their mouths and Ash knew what they were instantly. "Get us out of here Gyarados! Dive below the water and come up on the outside of the other Gyarados!" He commanded hurriedly.

Gyarados reared back and prepared to dive down into the water. "Everyone hold on!" Ash yelled back to his friends.

Giselle wrapped herself around him like a vine and Brock and Misty laid down on top of Gyarados and grabbed onto his scales tightly. Gyarados dove beneath the waves just as the other wild Gyarados unleashed their Dragon Rage attacks on the spot where the objects of their rage just were. The combined attacks exploded in the water and caused a giant explosion that kicked water into the air at least thirty feet high.

Gyarados resurfaced about twenty yards from where the other Gyarados still were at. Ash and his friends were soaked to the bone but ultimately glad that they had managed to avoid Dragon Rage.

Ash sputtered water out of his mouth and shouted to Gyarados while patting him on the side to show how important what he was about to say was. "Swim fast Gyarados! Get us out of here!"

Gyarados took off without a seconds hesitation and rocketed through the ocean at impressive speeds. Misty looked back behind them. "Guys their following us!" She shouted loudly over the sound of the rushing waves that Gyarados was making as he swam as fast as he could through the water.

Ash called back loudly. "Gyarados are very territorial! They won't stop pursuing anyone who invades into their territory!"

"Why are their so many Gyarados?!" Giselle shouted.

"Because we're in the Gyarados Straight!" Brock answered her. "This stretch of ocean contains more Gyarados than any other body of water in the Kanto region!"

Ash kept looking and saw that the Gyarados were still following relentlessly. He knew they weren't going to stop and he suddenly had a plan. Granted, a very insane and hairbrained idea but still... an idea nonetheless.

"I have a plan guys! Whatever happens don't fall off of Gyarados!"

He looked down at his Pokemon. "Gyarados, I need you to keep heading north until you reach land okay?! Take care of my friends!"

Gyarados looked sideways at Ash while he kept speeding through the water and just nodded his head. Ash smiled and looked up at Pikachu. "You coming buddy?" He asked his starter.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu answered affirmatively, like it should have been obvious.

Ash smiled and made sure Pikachu's grip on his shoulder was tight before standing up carefully on Gyarados. "What are you doing Ash?!" Misty yelled at him.

Ash kept his eyes on the water as he answered. "Distracting those Gyarados so you guys can make it safely to land!"

Giselle reached up and grabbed Ash's hand. "No Ash! It's too dangerous! Those Gyarados could... Could..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Ash lifted her chin up to his face. "I'll be fine Giselle, I promise. Besides, those Gyarados aren't going to be any match for the Pokemon I'm using to help me."

Giselle stared at him for a little bit with a wavering look in her eyes. She hugged him tightly and whispered to him. "Please be careful Ash..."

He hugged her back tightly and responded. "I promise Giselle."

He unlatched from her and turned to Brock and Misty. "I'll see you guys soon!" He said as he gave them a two fingered salute. They nodded at him and wished him luck before he looked down at Gyarados. "Stop for a minute Gyarados!"

His Pokemon came to an immediate halt that jerked them all around. Ash looked back at the fast approaching Gyarados. He drew a Pokeball from his belt and spoke to it. I need your help girl." He reared back and threw the Pokeball high into the air. "Dragonite I need you!" He shouted loudly.

The Pokeball opened up over the water and out came a blast of white energy that quickly formed into the colossal form of Dragonite. When she was fully formed she raised her head to the sky and bellowed loudly. "Dragooo!" The sound waves of her call actually shook the water around Ash and his friends, making large waves form that pushed Gyarados around in the water.

Her form actually blotted out the sun behind her as she looked down at her Trainer. Ash called up to her. "Dragonite I need your help! There are several Gyarados chasing us! Can you help me fight them off while my Gyarados takes Brock, Misty and Giselle to safety?!"

Dragonite looked furious when she heard about the Gyarados that were trying to harm her Trainer and nodded her head. "Dragoo!" She answered him.

Ash smiled and yelled back. "Thanks Dragonite! Lift me up then!"

Dragonite reached her large, clawed hand down and gently scooped Ash up. She placed him on the top of her head and then Ash yelled down to his friends. "Get going guys!"

Gyarados heard his Trainer and instantly took off again in a burst of speed. Ash looked towards the approaching wild Gyarados. "Get ready Dragonite!" He called to her.

She nodded her head and stepped herself out wide wide, her whole body spanning a great distance as she stood as a barrier between the approaching Gyarados and where Ash's friends were escaping.

The Gyarados finally made it to them and stared up at the massive Pokemon before them with anger in their eyes. They quickly formed several Twister attacks that took the shape of large funnels of water. They sped towards Dragonite and Ash quickly commanded her. "Dragonite use Dragon Tail and kick up a large wave to destroy those water Twisters!"

Dragonite swung her already glowing, large tail around and hit the water in front of them, kicking up a huge tidal wave that knocked the Twisters down like nothing and hit the Gyarados, knocking them under the water.

The Gyarados resurfaced a few moments later looking angrier than ever. They opened their mouths and began forming blue spheres of energy in their mouths. Ash smirked. "Dragonite... Take it."

His Pokemon nodded her head and stood tall and firm. The Gyarados released the attacks and as they rushed towards Dragonite they combined to make one large Dragon Rage. The attack hit Dragonite dead center and caused a large explosion that shrouded Ash and the Giant Pokemon from view.

When the smoke cleared it showed Dragonite still standing where she was previously, looking like the massive combined Dragon Rage never hit her. She reached down to her stomach, where the blast had hit, and scratched it absently. Ash grinned ear to ear. "Great job girl! Now... Show them YOUR Dragon Rage!"

Dragonite opened her mouth and began forming her own Dragon Rage in her mouth. The sphere looked exactly the same as the Gyarados's only much, much bigger. Her whole body began to glow as she reared her head back. In one fluid motion she thruster her head forward and released the massive pent up energy.

It rocketed towards the Gyarados that were all huddled together, the size of the beam of energy looking three times the size of the Gyarados's combined Dragon Rage. The attack struck the Gyarados and caused a massive explosion that made thirty yards of the ocean around where the attack hit to dip down low and then explode high into the sky, well over sixty feet high.

When the attack passed, the Gyarados resurfaced from below the water badly singed and battered looking. They were completely out cold.

Ash sweatdropped and patted Dragonite on the head as he continued to stare down at the furiously churning waves that were kicked up from the blast. "Great job girl but uhh... I think you overdid the power on that attack a wee bit too much..."

Dragonite scratched the back of her head and cooed embarrassingly. Ash patted her again and smiled. "Don't worry girl you still did great!" He praised.

Dragonite stood proud with her chest puffed out as Ash looked back down at the injured looking Gyarados that were now floating unconscious in the ocean below. He sighed. "Arceus... I can't leave them there like that. They need to get treated and I only know one way to go about it in this current situation..." He contemplated what he was about to do for a few seconds and then made his decision. "Man Professor Oak is going to be surprised..."

He reach back into his pack and counted the number of Gyarados there were. He counted five and so he pulled out five Pokeballs. "Hey Dragonite can you lower me closer to the Gyarados please?" He asked his Pokemon.

Dragonite lowered her head down towards the Gyarados and when she was close enough Ash stopped her. He enlarged the Pokeballs. "Here goes nothing..." He said to himself.

He threw the Pokeballs at the unconscious Pokemon and then watched as all five were sucked into the balls. After they were sucked inside the Pokeballs floated back to Ash and rested right in front of him on Dragonite's head. All five balls were together in a cluster as they started shaking back and forth. Ash and Pikachu watched with baited breath as the balls continued to shake and roll around.

Eventually they stopped shaking and 'dinged' all at once while sparking off little bursts of energy, signyfying that the captures were complete.

Ash released the breath he was holding and looked up at Pikachu. "Well buddy... That makes six Gyarados. We're in for a lot of work..."

Pikachu nodded his head. "Pika... Pikachu Pi." He agreed.

Ash watched as the five Pokeballs glowed white and then suddenly vanished into nothing a few moments later. "Here they come Professor Oak..." Ash said as he patted Dragonite's head. "Take flight Dragonite! Get high in the clouds and head north please. We have to meet up with the others."

Dragonite nodded and rose out of the water. She beat her powerful wings and took off into the air. She entered into the cover of the clouds high above and then headed north for Pokemon Land.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Oak Pokemon Laboratory: Pallet Town)

Professor Oak was sitting at his desk going over some research notes when he suddenly received an alert on his computer. _'ding ding ding!' "Trainer profile update for: Ash Ketchum."_

Professor Oak rolled his chair over to the computer and checked what the update was about. "Let's see what Ash has accomplished now!" Oak said to himself as he pulled up Ash's Trainer profile.

When he saw the number of Ash's Pokemon increase he became curious and looked to see what Pokemon the boy had captured. When he saw the spot under Ash's Gyarados that said 'Number of' he was shocked to see the number jump from one to six.

"What the?!" He said loudly.

A few seconds later the teleporter in the Lab activated and a Pokeball appeared. Professor Oak walked over and picked up the Pokeball. A few seconds later another one appeared. He picked that one up as well and then another and another until he was holding five Pokeballs in his arms. The Professor just sighed. "Ash's Pokemon are going to need a bigger pond... Or lake." He said to himself as he went to perform the routine medical check-ups he did for every new Pokemon he received.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash finally begin to see the familiar sight of land through a break in the clouds that Dragonite was flying through. He could see what looked to be large roller coasters of some kind further in land which lead him to believe that he had finally reached Pokemon Land.

He looked down near the shores of the beach and saw a small blue speck that Ash guessed was Gyarados floating in the water. "Head down towards the shore Dragonite but be careful not to be seen. This place is run by Team Rocket and I don't want them knowing about you yet if I can avoid it."

She nodded her head and then slowly descended down towards the beach. Brock, Misty and Giselle looked up towards the sky from where they were on the beach and when they saw the giant Dragonite coming towards them they instantly began calling out to Ash.

The huge Pokemon landed gracefully in the shallows of the water and then lowered her head down and allowed Ash to hop off of her. When his feet were on the ground Ash turned around and called up to Dragonite. "Thanks for your help girl! Take a nice rest." He returned the massive Pokemon to her Pokeball and had no more than turned around to face his friends when he was tackled and squeezed into a tight hug.

He looked down and saw Giselle hugging him tightly and he wondered how she appeared so fast. "Thank Arceus your safe Ash!"'she exclaimed happily.

He hugged her back. "I'm glad your safe as well Giselle." He replied back as he hugged her tightly.

He released her after a few moments and looked to his friends who had finally made it over to them. "Ash! We were worried man!" Brock said to his friend.

"Did you and Dragonite take care of those Gyarados?" Misty asked.

Ash kept a loose hold on Giselle's waist that both Brock and Misty noticed but didn't say anything. He answered them. "Sorry I worried you guys, Dragonite took care of it though. The Gyarados were pretty banged up after the fight so I captured them and let them transfer to Professor Oak so he could heal them up."

His friends seemed surprised. "You captured all of those Gyarados?!" Misty asked him in shock.

Ash nodded. "Yep. They needed to get healed up and I wasn't about to leave them just floating in the middle of the ocean unconscious."

"You always seem to get sucked into catching Pokemon Ash." Brock said amused as he shook his head. "Most Trainers have to search far and wide for Pokemon, but yours seem to just fall in your path."

Ash just shrugged. "I really don't question it too be honest. I suppose it's just Arceus willed or something maybe."

Brock nodded. "So what now? How do you plan on taking down Pokemon Land?" He asked curiously.

Ash looked out over the forest in front of them. "Well the first thing is to find the main control building of the park that controls everything, especially the giant mechanical Pokemon. If we can destroy the control building and the giant mechanical Pokemon then we will cripple Pokemon Land. I'm going to get some evidence of Team Rocket's smuggling operation here and then, if I get enough useful information, I may make an anonymous call to the police and get them over here to arrest the members of Team Rocket that I'm sure are here. I may even be able to get some more info on the Pokemon trafficking that Team Rocket is doing from the Game Corner in Celadon if I'm lucky."

"How are we going to get around unnoticed?" Giselle asked.

Ash pointed to the tree line. "We'll stick to the cover of the trees for the most part and then once we get to the control building we'll break away from the trees and sneak in."

His friends nodded their heads in agreement. "We're with you Ash!" Misty said resolutely.

"We got your back man." Brock said with a smile.

Ash looked at Giselle and she have him a 'really?' Look with a raised eyebrow. "You know I'm with you Ash." She said with a small smile.

"Pika Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

Ash smiled at his friends and then looked out at Gyarados who was still floating in the shallows. "Great job buddy! Thanks for getting everyone here safely."

Gyarados nodded at his Trainer's praise before Ash returned him to his Pokeball. He then turned back to his friends. "Let's go guys."

The group of friends headed into the forest, intent on ending Team Rocket's undercover Pokemon smuggling operation.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had walked for sometime now in the cover of the forest. They stayed right at the edge of the tree line with Ash constantly scanning the environment for cameras or any other kind of security.

They saw the entire park as they went on and saw many people all enjoying the many different attractions. They also saw of the many different attractions the park offered. Carnival games, roller coasters, shopping areas, food stands, ferry rides across the river that ran throughout all of Pokemon Land. It was hard to believe at first glance that any place so... Fun and exciting could be run by such a terrible organization like Team Rocket.

Ash knew better though and he was intent on ending this part of their organization today. They wanted to mess with innocent people and Pokemon? Ash would do whatever it took to end them. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about getting involved with ending Team Rocket the way he was. Maybe it had something to do with his destiny? He didn't know the answer to that but he did know one thing: If someone was mistreating innocent people and Pokemon then he would get involved and he WOULD stop it. His age be damned.

They suddenly saw a large shadow fall over them and when they looked up they saw a gigantic Blastoise walk past them just fifty yards or so from where they were. "Wow that thing is gigantic!" Misty exclaimed.

"No kidding." Brock said as he looked up at it as well. "How do those things even walk?"

"Their not walking." Ash answered the question that was on everyone's mind. "If you look closely then you'll see that their all on tracks. Just really cleverly concealed."

They looked at where Ash was pointing and saw that he was right. They could just barely see the tracks that the mechanical Pokemon were on, sticking up out of the ground ever so slightly.

They heard a loud and mechanized sounding shrill cry and looked up. They saw a giant Moltres flying by over their heads. "Okay then Ash." Misty asked him. "How is THAT flying?! I'm pretty sure there aren't any tracks in the sky!"

Ash just shrugged. "Those flying Pokemon are a lot more advanced than the other mechanical Pokemon on the ground are. They probably have guidance chips implanted in them that are controled remotely and allow them to fly like they are. Either way, they are still going to be controled the same way that all of the other mechanical Pokemon are. You bring down the main controls and they'll come down to. All of them." He said confidently.

Misty then looked at Giselle. "How many kinds of giant mechanical Pokemon are there in the park Giselle? You've been here before so don't you know?" She asked.

Giselle nodded. "Let's see... There's the Blastoise and Moltres we just saw. Then there is a Venasaur, Charizard, Kabutops, Rhydon, Zapdos and even a Pikachu."

Pikachu perked up at hearing that he had a giant mechanical counterpart. "Pika Pika?"

Giselle scratched Pikachu behind the ears. "That's right cutie! You have a giant robotic cousin!" She cooed to him with a smile.

Pikachu callee out happily and relaxed under Giselle's 'magic' fingers. He never liked being coddled. Mosty because Ash never coddled him or any of the other Pokemon. Ash was extremely kind and caring to them and made all them feel like his friends and part of his family, but he drew the line at coddling. Ash believed that it would interfere with training and the militant and battle ready attitude he was always trying to instill into them.

So needless to say, Pikachu didn't like being coddled. However, he made an exception for both Giselle and Misty since he liked them so much. Even though he did like Giselle a hair more than Misty. He allowed them to coddle him and that was it. Ash didn't say anything since he didn't want to deal with Misty's fierce temper and he never said anything to Giselle since... Well since he had a major soft spot when it came to her.

Pikachu knew how much his Trainer liked the female and he was very glad that they had... Did whatever they did with their mouths back on the ship that seemed to make both of them very happy. Even though, to Pikachu it was odd. Why would you suck on each others mouths when you could rub cheeks together and share electricity? He just shook his head. Human courtship rituals were strange and could apparently last a VERY long time before the pair actually got together. He was just glad that it happened quickly for Ash and Giselle.

"That's a lot of robotic Pokemon." Brock said, bringing everyone back to the conversation at hand.

"And their all going to be destroyed just the same way." Ash said with a tone in his voice that showed just how serious, sure and confident he was feeling.

They all fell silent after that and kept walking through the forest, hoping they would soon find the main control building.

...

After some time they came to a large fence that had barbed wire on the top. It was cleverly positioned right in the very back of the park, hidden away by all of the coasters, tents and everything else that was meant to draw the most attention. If anyone did see the big fence that was at the very back of everything they would most likely think that it was for employees only or maybe for maintenance.

Ash knew better. He had a very good idea of what really lay beyond the fence and he wasn't going to let a small barrier get in his way.

He knelt down and inspected the fence. After sizing it up he stood back up and looked at Pikachu. "Use Iron Tail on a small section of the fence Pikachu!" He commanded his Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded and jumped off of Ash's shoulder. His tail turned to iron and then he swung it around as hard as he could. His tail made contact with the fence and a good portion of it was broke in, revealing a decent sized hole they could get through.

"Come on guys." Ash said as he went throught the hole in the fence.

His friends followed and they started heading deeper into the restricted area of the park. They walked for awhile until they started getting out of the thick forest they had been walking through and eventually saw a large building in the center of a large open area. There was another fence around the building and an electrical station near the side of the large building.

The building itself looked very much like a large maintenance facility where everything that ran the park would reside. Ash grinned to himself. They had found the main control building!

He motioned for his friends to follow him as he ran out of the cover of the forest and to a nearby tree that was rigt beside the next fence. He walked up and inspected the fence. It was much stronger looking than the last fence so he knew that the same method for last time wouldn't work.

He had an idea and released Charmander and Squirtle. Ash commanded Charmander to use Flamethrower on the fence to heat the metal and then commanded Squirtle to use Water Pulse and cool the metal down.

When they were done Ash looked at Pikachu. "Okay buddy, the metal should hopefully be weaker now. Try Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nodded and turned his tail into solid iron again before swinging it at the metal. Ash's theory was correct and the fence broke away and revealed another hole, larger than the last one, for Ash and his friends to get through.

After returning Charmander and Squirtle Ash motioned to his friends to remain silent and then follow him. After crawling through the fence Ash instantly made a dash for another tree inside the compound and ducked behind it, his friends mirroring him.

He motioned for them to look where he was pointing and when they did they saw what he was pointing at. There were several security cameras set up on the walls of the building.

Ash pulled out another Pokeball and released Bulbasaur. Ash spoke quietly to his Pokemon. "Bulbasaur I need you to do something okay? See those camera's on the walls of that buildings?"

Bulbasaur peeked around the side of the tree and saw the camera's. He looked back at Ash and nodded. "Bulba!"

Ash nodded. "Good. I need you to use Razor Leaf and knock those camera's off the wall alright? Can you do it?"

Bulbasaur nodded again. "Bulbasaur!"

He got into position and Ash stopped him. When Bulbasaur looked at Ash confused the boy just pointed at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Iron Tail and angle it towards the camera's. Keep your tail in Bulbasaur's line of sight so he can see. Your going to use the clear reflection of your tail when it's in iron form to show the image of the camera's to Bulbasaur so he doesn't have to step out from behind this tree."

He looked at Bulbasaur. "Just focus your Razor Leaves on the images of the camera's that you'll see in Pikachu's tail. You'll do fine, just relax."

Bulbasaur nodded and then Pikachu got into position. He focused the images of the camera's in his tail and then Bulbasaur got ready. He focused on the camera's and then breathed out slowly before releasing a small salvo of leaves at the security camera's.

Ash watched with anticipation and grinned widely when he saw every single one of the leaves strike the camera's, slicing them off of the walls neatly. Ash reached down and patted Bulbasaur on the head. "I knew you could do it buddy!" He praised his Pokemon.

Bulbasaur smiled widely. "Bulba!" He said happily.

Ash smiled at his Pokemon and then returned Bulbasaur. He looked at Pikachu. "Great job to you as well buddy!"

He looked back at his friends. "Come on guys let's slip inside." He whispered to them.

They nodded their heads in reply and followed Ash as he dashed towards the building and then crouched down by the side of the wall. Brock, Misty and Giselle joined him and crouched down beside of him.

He spoke to his friends quietly. "I'm willing to bet that there's a ventilation shaft up on the roof of this building. I'm going to have Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and latch onto the roof. Once he's up he'll drop his vines down to us and we'll use them to scale the wall up to the roof."

"Right." They answered together.

Ash called back out Bulbasaur and explained to him what to do. After Bulbasaur had reached the top of the roof he pulled up Ash and his friends one by one. When they were all on the roof Ash looked around and saw a large vent, confirming his theory to be true. He instructed Bulbasaur to yank the grate off with Vine Whip and after it was gone he thanked Bulbasaur before returning him and then looking at his friends.

"Are you guys sure your ready for this?" He asked them.

"Of course we're sure Ash!" Giselle said like it was obvious. "We've already came this far, let's finish this!"

Brock and Misty offered their own words of certainty and Ash smiled. "Alright then, let's go. Follow me."

He went over to the large vent and stepped inside of it. He slowly inched his whole body inside and then disappeared into the darkness, Pikachu riding on his back. Brock, Misty and Giselle followed soon after and disappeared into the dark ventilation network after Ash.

...

After crawling through the vents for some time and passing many room and offices below them, all of which were filled with Rocket Grunts, they finally wondered above an empty storage closet.

Ash quietly removed the vent covering and dropped down into the closet, followed by Brock. He grabbed Misty's hand and helped her down and when it was Giselle's turn he reached up and had her drop into his arms. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her close to him as she fell. After lowering her feet to the floor he looked into her eyes for a moment and smiled at her softly before turning away from her and walking over to the door of the supply closet.

He cracked the door open and looked out into the hallway on the other side of the door. It went in two different directions he observed and after he was done taking in his surroundings he shut the door and turned back to his friends. "Alright guys, there's two different ways to go. Giselle and I will go one way and you two go the other way okay?"

"What are we looking for?" Brock asked.

"Your looking for any control rooms or any other kind of room that may look important. Specifically, if you see any rooms that have a lot of controls and seems like it may control something important in the park. Also, any information you can find on Team Rocket that seems like it's important. Like info on their Pokemon smuggling rings, team rosters, possible future oparations and schemes, biggest sources of profits and anything else that may seem crucial to taking down Team Rocket."

Brock and Misty nodded in understanding. "Good! Let's head out, we'll meet back here in one hour." Ash said as they excited the closet.

Brock and Misty followed the left hallway and Ash and Giselle followed the right. They walked in silence for some time, being as quite as possible the whole time. They passed several offices and rooms on the way that they would stop by and search if it was clear of Rockets.

So far they had found nothing of interest but had run onto many members of Team Rocket. They were literally swarming all throughout the building and on more than one occasion they nearly found Ash and Giselle. Only clever concealment and quick thinking saved them.

They finally came across a door at the end of the hallway that was guarded closely by two Rockets. Ash ducked inside of a room and pulled Giselle in with him. "That door probably leads to exactly what we're looking for." Ash said quietly.

"But how are we going to get past those two Rockets?" Giselle asked.

Ash smirked. "Leave that to me honey." He told her with a wink.

She blushed at his affectionate name for her but quickly concealed it and punched him in the arm. "Well then get going Mr. Casanova!" She urged him.

Ash chuckled and then stepped up to the door and looked up. Above the door was a window that was at level with some pipes on the ceiling out in the hallway. The pipes lead over to the door that the Grunts were standing guard in front of and went behind them.

Ash rubbed his hands together and backed up a bit. He took off running and jumped up towards the door frame. He grabbed ahold of it and lifted himself up towards the window. He pushed it open and then crawled through it. When he was on the other side of the door he silently jumped for the pipes overhead and grabbed ahold. He swung himself up on top of the pipes and then walked across them silently.

Giselle watched in utter amazement as Ash scaled the pipes as nimblly as a Mankey and as deftly as a Persian. He was now standing directly over the Rockets and they had no idea. He dropped down behind them as silent as death and then crept up behind them. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the first Grunts neck. He locked him up in a grip like a Seviper and began choking him.

As the man started to struggle his partner turned around. When he saw what was happening he made to lunge at Ash, but the boy jumped up, using the Grunt he was holding onto for leverage and wrapped his legs around the other Grunts neck.

He whipped his body around in a twisting motion and all three of them tumbled to the ground. Ash was on his back with the Grunt he had his arms wrapped around laying on top of him. The Grunt he had his legs wrapped around was writhing around under Ash's legs

After a few intense moments of struggling, both Grunts passed out unconscious from lack of oxygen. Ash slowly released his hold on them and then stood up. He brushed his track suit off and motioned to Giselle, who was still watching from the door of the other room with wide eyes.

She walked over to him and nervously stepped over the unconscious Rockets. "Are you okay Ash?! I was really scared when that other Rocket came at you!" She said with worry still clearly written on her face and also a little bit of anger.

He looked at her in confusion for a few seconds but then smiled softly when he realized that she had just been worried for him and that was what was making her act this way. "Hey I'm totally fine okay. Nothing's wrong, not even a scratch!" He lifted her chin up to meet her eyes with his. "But thanks for being concerned about me, it really means a lot to me." He said gently to her.

Giselle scoffed. "Well how else do you expect me to act?! I'm your girlfr-" She trailed off suddenly, looking embarrassed by what she was about to say.

Ash blushed himself a little and just brought his lips down on her's for a sweet and gentle kiss. He didn't have to ask her or try to get her to tell him about what she was about to say a moment ago. They both knew what she was going to say and they were both completely alright with it.

He separated from her and then turned back to the door. "Shall we?" He asked with a mock bow.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Alright funny guy let's just go already!"

Ash chuckled and then opened the door. When they stepped inside of the room they were greeted by the sight of what they had been looking for the whole time.

The room was not very large and was mostly black in color and atmosphere. Much like the rest of the building was. There was a large control panel in the front of the room that was decked out everywhere in controls of every kind. Suspended above the controls were several monitors that showed images of every inch of the park.

In one corner of the room was a table that had several pieces of paper scattered all over it. There were also filing cabinets against the walls and bookshelves that Ash felt certain held records of not just everything to do with Pokemon Land but most likely, the manifests and records of Team Rocket's smuggling operation at the park.

Ash just gaped like a fish at the possible diamond mine of valuable information he had just stumbled upon concerning Team Rocket's heinous crimes. He quickly turned around and one by one, grabbed both Grunts he had incapacited and brought them in the room with he and Giselle.

After he was done dragging them in he shut and locked the door and then threw the Grunts in the corner. He left Pikachu to watch them with strict orders that if they were to awaken then he was to shock them back into unconsciousness. A command that Pikachu was only TOO happy to comply with.

Ash turned to Giselle. "I'm going to go and see how I can use the parks main controls to our benefit here. You go and sift through the papers, filing cabinets and record books and then tell me anything you find that seems important okay?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "You got it Ash!"

They both then set to work, trying to find out anything else they could on how to not just take down Pokemon Land but eventually, the whole of Team Rocket themselves. After sometime of messing around with the controls, Ash finally had a plan formulated that would help cripple the corrupt amusement park.

He went over to Giselle just as she was coming over to meet him. "Guess what I found?!" They both said together.

Ash laughed. "You go first."

Giselle nodded and began. Good news and bad news! Bad news is: We don't have nearly enough info to bring down Team Rocket with just the papers and files that are here. Mostly everything is just files on Pokemon Land and the smuggling operation that Team Rocket runs out of the park. We have more than enough evidence for Officer Jenny and the police to bring down this place permanently and even put away all of the many Rockets that work here at Pokemon Land. However, Team Rocket's boss and accountants are very smart. They managed to cover their tracks really well so that in the unlikely event that this park was exposed, shut down and every Grunt here was arrested, the higher ups and rest of the team would be protected."

Ash processed what she told him and then motioned for her to continue. "Go on."

She took a breath and then continued. "The good news is this: If we shut down Pokemon Land it will really hurt Team Rocket's wallet and stop about half of their smuggling operation. Even though Team Rocket has wide influence all over the whole Kanto region, their biggest set-ups are here and at Celadon City. That brings me to my next point: We may not have enough info and evidence to bring Team Rocket down with what we have here at Pokemon Land, but I know where we can find it!" She said excitedly.

"Where?!" Ash asked, just as excited.

She smiled widely at him. "Celadon City! If we can infiltrate and take down their base of operations and Game Corner, which is what they use to smuggle a large percentage of Pokemon with, then we can literally cripple and destroy Team Rocket with all of the data, files and recorded accounts of all the horrible acts they have ever committed that's down in that base. From what I've read here in this room so far about the Celadon HQ, you can get information on anything and everything their doing and planning to do! Including top secret projects! The police could BURY Team Rocket with everything they keep hidden at their HQ!"

Ash took a thoughtful pose and then said after a few moments. "Well then we'll just have to... 'pay' a visit to their HQ won't we?" He said misheviously.

Giselle sighed. "I knew you'd say that..."

Ash have her a sly grin. "Ohh come on sweetheart you know you love my reckless attitude." He did a terrible eyebrow wiggle and Giselle laughed. "Your impossible!"

Ash shrugged but leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe, or maybe I just don't like to get bored!"

He took her hand. "Now come over here, I want to show you the plan I cooked up!"

Giselle smiled and shook her head but followed him over to the control panel. "Okay, here's what I have." Ash began. "All of these controls command everything here in the park, as you can see by the monitors above us." He said, pointing to the monitors overhead. "If you overide these controls then you can get anything you want in the park under your control. Even the giant mechanical Pokemon."

Giselle looked suspicious. "What are you getting at Ash?"

He grinned like a cheshire Delcatty. "I plan on overriding the mechanical Pokemon's controls and then have them destroy Pokemon Land."

Giselle looked horrified. "You can't do that Ash! There are people here, families! With children! They'll be killed!"

Ash just placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Giselle. I know that there are families here and I would never put innocent people's lives in danger."

She crossed her arms. "Then what are you going to do then?"

He brought his hands up and placed them behind his head, looking smug. "I'm going to use the intercom system from in here and tell everyone that the giant Pokemon are out of control and that they need to leave at once."

Giselle's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Ash, I know you wouldn't hurt innocent people intentionally."

Ash just waved her apology off. "Hey I understand, believe me! I'm glad that you care about people's safety. I would hate it if my girlfriend had no sense of conscious whatsoever."

Giselle nodded her head. "I know I just... G-GIRLFRIEND?!" She shouted with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

Ash just winked at her and gently closed her mouth. "Might not wanna stand there with your mouth open wide like that honey. You might catch a Flygon." He said jokingly.

She closed her mouth the rest of the way and blushed furiously. "A-anyway! So what are you going to do after the giant mechanical Pokemon destroy the park? Aren't you going to destory them as well?" She asked curiously.

Ash smiled so wide that Giselle thought his mouth would literally rip off. "I'm going to leave that... To Dragonite."

She looked utterly perplexed. "Dragonite?! How?!"

Ash turned back to the monitor and typed in a few keys on the keyboard. All of the smaller images on the monitors disappeared and was replaced with one big image of a large warehouse looking hangar that had something giant right in the middle of the room with a large covering thrown over it. There were several large lifts around the mysterious object and a few computers as well.

"What is that?" Giselle asked him.

"It's another giant Pokemon their working on I'm pretty certain. This makes the alibi for Dragonite showing up and destroying the other giant Pokemon perfect. Everyone will think that she's the new Pokemon they were making in the hangar below this building, became activated by the malfunctioning controls and went haywire along with the rest of the mechanical Pokemon. The way that thing is being kept secret, I doubt any of the Grunts actually know what KIND of Pokemon that the new giant one is supposed to be so know one will suspect Dragonite hopefully.

"When are you going to do it?" Giselle asked him.

Ash turned away from the monitor and walked towards the door. "First thing we need to do is find Brock and Misty so we can all be together when the destruction of the park starts. I don't want us all getting separated when that happens, especially since we're going to have to get out of here as soon as it's over. Since we don't have any good information to give the police that could take Team Rocket down all at once I won't get them over here like I originally planned. I'll do that once we infiltrate their main headquarters and get everything we can against them. Even if the police arrested all of the Grunts here at Pokemon Land now, since there is still a whole organization left they would just break them out of prison in no time.

Giselle nodded her head. "Well then, Misty and Brock are probably waiting for us back where we came in by now, we can probably find them there."

Ash smiled at her. "Great thinking! Let's go." He looked over at Pikachu who was still keeping watch over the unconscious Grunts. "Come on Pikachu let's go! I'll leave Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur to keep watch over those guys."

Pikachu ran over and jumped on Ash's shoulder. He released his three Pokemon and ordered them to keep watch over the Grunts. Bulbasaur bound them up with his vines and then he and the other two kept their eyes glued on the criminals.

Ash smiled at his Pokemon's discipline and willingness to please him before thanking them and running out the door with Giselle, intent on finding Misty and Brock so they could initiate the plan.

...

They found Brock and Misty waiting for them in the closet they had come from just like Giselle speculated they would. After Ash explained what was going on and the plan he had for taking down Pokemon Land, they headed back to the control room.

Upon entering they found Ash's Pokemon exactly how they left them and the Grunts still unconscious. Ash turned around and faced Brock and Misty. "Did you guys find anything worthwhile?" He asked.

Brock shook his head. "Not a thing. We came across a bunch of Rockets and nearly were seen a few times but we managed to stay undetected." He answered.

"Yeah it's a good thing that you guys found all of this or otherwise this would have all been a bust." Misty said.

Ash walked over to the control panel and began messing around with the controls. "It's time to start guys. I'm going to override the control system and then put the plan into action."

Misty tilted her head to one side. "How do you even know how to do this stuff Ash? Those controls and that computer system looks pretty advanced."

Ash kept furiously typing away on the computer and working with the many different controls as he answered her without looking up from what he was doing. "The five years I spent training with Professor Oak that's how. He taught me a lot about a lot of things. Computers, programming and tech was one of them." He answered absently.

"Wow..." Giselle said dreamily as she looked at him.

Sometime later Ash stopped what he was doing. "Alright guys I'm about to re-boot the system. All of the power in the whole park is going to go down for a few seconds while everything is re-programming itself. This is where Team Rocket is going to find out that something is going on."

"Shouldn't we be worried about that?" Giselle asked confused.

Ash shook his. "They won't be able to stop it. By the time they figure out what's happening it'll be too late. I've ready implanted the commands to destroy the park into the mechanical Pokemon's mainframes. Once the main system comes back online their new commands will download to their personal mainframes a few minutes later. This will give me time to announce what's happening so all of the visitors can get out of the park and flee to safety. "

"But I thought that the mechanical Pokemon couldn't walk on their own?" Misty asked confused.

Ash put the finishing touches on the new programming and then turned back to Misty. "Well... From what I've found here in the system, they do have the ability for free range movement and they also have attacks commands based on each Pokemon their modeled after. No doubt something that Team Rocket built into them just in case a smuggling job went bad or the police came snooping around for any reason." Ash said bitterly. "They created machines that would be harmless until they decided otherwise. Eh! Won't they be surprised when their own money makers turn against them?" He said with a dark chuckle.

He then turned back to the computer. "Beginning re-boot... Now!"

Ash pressed the 'enter' key on the computer and instantly the entire room went black as the power shut down. For several minutes they all waited in silence and darkness until the lights suddenly flashed back on. The computers and control panel came back online and Ash ran over to them. When the intercom system came back online, Ash shifted the view of the monitors to the main view of the park where he could see all of the people in the park. He spoke loudly and clearly into the speaker that was in front of the intercom.

"Attention all Pokemon Land staff and visitors! This is a warning to evacuate! The control systems that control the park have have went haywire. We believe a virus has affected it. We have lost all control over the parks mechanized attractions! This includes the giant Poke'Bots that roam the park! They are malfunctioning and starting to attack the park itself! Evacuate now! I repeat! EVACUATE NOW!"

When he was done Ash stepped back and stared in satisfaction as the entire park went into a mass panic. Every single monitor was filled the with the sights of fleeing patrons and staff as they ran for the main gates of the park.

Just as the last few people had finally made it through the gates, the giant mechs came back to life. With the new commands implanted into their hard drives the robo Pokemon broke free of the tracks that confined them and began rampaging through the park.

Ash got an excited look on his face and raised his hands in front of him in anticipation. "And here... We... Go!" At that very moment, the destruction began.

Every single structure the giant mecha Pokemon came across was either smashed under their massive weight or blasted away with one of the attacks that they had built into them. Ash watched with a smug look on his face as every monitor he was staring at showed the sight of Pokemon Land being destroyed by the very machines that made it so successful in the first place.

The mechanical versions of the Legendary Birds Zapdos and Moltres flew around the park, burning and electrocuting everything that was in their path. Venasuar, Charizard and Blastoise were currently smashing their way through the heart of Pokemon Land, destroying everything from small shops to large roller coasters along with the other giant mecha Pokemon Pikachu, Kabutops and Rhydon.

Ash grinned even wider when he saw several Rocket Grunts run out into the park from the very building they were in now, trying in vain to stop the destruction that was taking place.

Ash finally turned away from the monitors and turned to his friends and his Pokemon. He thanked Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur for keeping watch over the Grunts and then returned them. He then addressed Brock. "Help me grab these two Grunts Brock." He asked his friend.

Brock nodded and then went over to the unconscious Rockets with Ash. "Let's take them outside for phase two of the plan. The building is probably empty of Grunts now so we should be able to walk out unseen through the front door. Most of Pokemon Land is probably destroyed by now and that means it's time for Dragonite's part. Even though I don't like them, I still don't want these Grunts in this building when Dragonite destroys it.

He paused for a second and looked back at the monitors that were still showing the utter chaos happening in the park at that very moment. "If I want Pokemon Land totally destroyed then Dragonite has to destroy this place as well so that unfinished mecha the've been working on downstairs never get's completed. If everything here is destroyed then Team Rocket won't decide to rebuild, which will really hurt their organization."

"That make sense Ash." Brock said as he reached down and grabbed one of the Grunts by the arms while Ash grabbed the other. They dragged them out the door and then began walking through the hallway, heading for the door.

After they made it outside they dumped the Grunts on the ground a few yards away from the building and took off running out through the hole in the fence that they had came through earlier. Once they had made it back into the forest, out of the way of the chaos that was ensuing, Ash pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Dragonite I need your assistance!" He shouted.

The TRUE Giant Pokemon appeared in a burst of light and towered over the trees as she called out loudly. "DRAGOOOO!"

Ash looked around and wasn't surprised to see that none of the Grunts had noticed Dragonite come from her Pokeball. They were all much to preoccupied with the mechanical Pokemon that were wreaking havoc everywhere.

Ash called up to his Pokemon. "Dragonite! Do you see all of those giant Pokemon that's destroying everything right now?!" He shouted.

Dragonite looked out over the landscape and saw the mecha Pokemon scattered around, destroying everything they saw. She also saw the many Rocket Grunts running around on the ground, trying to stop them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw them and a low growl erupted from her throat.

Ash waved his hands up at Dragonite to get her attention. When she looked down at him he shouted. "I know your upset at seeing Team Rocket Dragonite but I need you to ignore them for now okay?! I need you to destroy those Pokemon you see!"

When he saw the confused look on Dragonite's face he explained. "Their not real Pokemon! Their machines that Team Rocket built! Can you destroy them for us and then destroy that building there when you done?!" He asked, pointing from the mecha Pokemon to the main control building.

Dragonite nodded her head eagerly when she heard that what she would be destroying was property of Team Rocket. Ash grinned. "Then Dragonite... Smash!"

Dragonite smiled viciously. Gone was the kind and sweet gentle giant. Now a Pokemon of unimaginable power and size that was absolutely pissed at Team Rocket, stood in her place.

She beat her wings powerfully and then took to the air. She bolted toward the action at much faster speed than a Pokemon of her size should be able. Ash's training for her really was working wonders.

She met with her first victim almost immediately, the mecha Blastoise. She rushed into it, knocking the machine down to the ground. With a powerful jerk of her arms she ripped the head off of the mech and then turned and faced the Charizard mech.

Seeing her as a target and enemie, the mech opened it's mouth and fired a stream of hot flames at Dragonite. Still holding the head of the Blastoise mech, she threw it as hard as she could and it soared straight through the flames. Dragonite jumped in the air and avoided the false Flamethrower headed for her.

The head of the robo Blastoise struck the Charizard in the face and knocked the covering off of it's face, exposing machine parts beneath the surface. Dragonite suddenly appeared from up in the sky and came crashing down on top of Charizard. She grabbed it's wings and pulled hard, ripping them off. She then raised both fists high into the air and brought them down on the machines back with a loud bellow of "DRAGOO!"

After her fists had impacted with the machines back and destroyed it she turned around and was blasted by a Solarbeam. She skidded back in the ground and dug herself into the earth. She looked up at the source of the attack, saw the mecha Venusaur in front of her and growled loudly.

She reached down and grabbed a large steel beam that was laying on the ground where the Ferris Wheel once was. She took off running at Venasaur. It fired off several Razor Leaves at her but she started twirling the steel beam in a circle. The leaves hit the spinning beam and were all stopped in their tracks. As Dragonite drew closer, mecha Venusaur tried to hit her with Vine Whip. She stopped running and dropped her beam to the ground. When the vines reach her she grabbed ahold of them both, one in each hand and held them in place. She fell to her back and pulled back on the vines hard. Venasaur flew forward towards Dragonite and right as it passed over top of her she threw her legs up into it. She then flipped them around in midair and landed on it's back. She grabbed the loose vines now hanging by Venasaur'a side and wrapped them around it's neck. She stood up and tightened her grip on them.

She began spinning around in a circle and lifted Venasaur off the ground. She continued spinning the mech Pokemon around and when she saw robo Moltres flying towards her from high in the sky, she finally released Venasaur and sent it hurdling towards Moltres. The false Fire and Grass-Type machines collided together and made an explosion in the air. The now mangled and destroyed machines came plummeting out of the air in a flaming ball of metal. They were right over top of the mecha Rhydon and crashed down on top of it, driving the other machine into the ground and causing another explosion that rocked the earth. When the smoke cleared, all three mecha Pokemon were destroyed.

Dragonite reached down and grabbed the steel beam again. She turned her head and saw the mecha Pikachu and Kabutops looking at her. One in front of the other. She tilted her head and gave them a hard glare. Being machines, they just stared back and then prepared to attack her. She tossed the steel beam in the air and then caught it in her hand. She twirled it quickly before stepping forward slightly and throwing the beam hard. It sailed like a javelin and hit Kabutops directly in the abdomen. It impaled the machine and then came out the other side and impaled the mecha Pikachu, also coming out the other side.

While both machines stumbled around Dragonite jumped and flew in the air towards them. She landed right on top of the beam that was connecting both machines together and pressed down hard, splitting them down the middle like they were butter. She grabbed ahold of the beam and yanked it from them in one fluid motion. As they fell to the ground she dropped the beam and grabbed ahold of them before they could hit the ground.

She looked up into the sky and saw the final mecha, Zapdos, flying towards her. She crouched down and glared up at the flying machine. Keeping a tight hold on both mecha's in her hands, she jumped high into the air and chucked them at Zapdos. The machine swerved right and left, avoiding the large projectiles, and kept coming towards Dragonite.

She spun around in midair and brought her tail around in a powerful Dragon Tail. Right as Zapdos reached her she hit it hard in the face with Dragon Tail, knocking it's head off and sending the machine rocketing towards the main control building. It hit with an earth shattering 'BOOM!' And caused a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared sometime later it revealed both Zapdos and the building to be utterly destroyed. Dragonite turned around and took in all of the destroyed mech Pokemon with satisfaction before looking down at all of the Rocket Grunts that were staring up at here in fear.

She released a loud bellow. "DRAGOOO!"

Dragonite stomped her foot on the ground hard and caused a tremor that knocked several of the Grunts off their feet. The Rockets all turned around and took off running in terror, out of the ruined and utterly destroyed amusement park and away from the furious Dragonite that looked like she could kill them all any second if they stuck around in any longer.

After they had disappeared into the forest, away from the annihilated park, Dragonite smirked to herself. She would not have actually hurt those pathetic excuses for humans since Ash had told her to leave them alone but still... It felt good to scare them. They deserved it in her opinion.

She lumbered back over to where Ash and his friends were. They were now standing out in the open area where the main control is... Or was. It was now just rubble and Ash was sitting on one of the large pieces of concrete that had been scattered across the field. He had a wide grin on his face and when Dragonite came into the clearing Ash called up to her. "That was an amazing job Dragonite! Those mechs didn't know what em!"

Dragonite smiled happily at her Trainer's praise and cooed out happily. "Dragoo!"

Giselle walked up and put her hand on Dragonite's foot. "Ash was right Dragonite! Watching you fight those mechs was amazing to watch!" She said sweetly to the Dragon Pokemon.

When Dragonite saw who was touching and talking to her she smiled brightly. "Droo Droo Dragoo!" She cooed to the girl.

Brock and Misty just stayed back and smiled at the scene. They were also very impressed but they knew that Dragonite preferred Giselle over either of them, so they just kept their distance. They knew that she would never hurt them, Ash had trained her too well for that, but they still didn't want to get too close to her.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu called up to Dragonite, congratulating her.

After he finished praising his Pokemon, Ash returned Dragonite and then turned to his friends. "Well guys... That's it. I really wanted to say thank you for helping me through this and standing by me... It really means a lot." He said sincerely.

Brock smiled and waved off his friends words. "Ash we're your friends. That means we'll follow you down through whatever you do."

"No matter how crazy and dangerous it may be!" Misty teased him with a smile.

Giselle came up to Ash and grabbed his hand gently and held it close to her. "I'll stand by you no matter how many evil organizations you make enemies with." She said looking into his eyes with a smile.

Ash laughed out loud and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well that's good Giselle because after today I think Team Rocket's gonna be after my head. If not now then definitely after I take down their base in Celadon and they find out that I really didn't die when the St. Anne wen down. " He said this with complete seriousness and had a look of worry on his face. "I don't want you guys getting hurt..."

Giselle placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Everybody has to make sacrifices and put themselves in danger for the greater good Ash. If this is what it takes to bring Team Rocket down then we'll stand by you through whatever happens. I promise I will. Besides..." Giselle's face turned into one of excitement and playfulness. "I'm dying to see what the Kanto region says when a group of 'kids' brings down a powerful criminal organization like Team Rocket!"

Ash laughed again. "Well I'm glad all of this excites you!" He said with a smile.

Giselle smiled warmly back at him and Ash found himself lost in her eyes again. They looked at each other and both were wishing they could show their affection for one another so badly. But they knew they couldn't with Brock and Misty standing right there.

Brock suddenly coughed and the two stopped staring at one another. They looked away with light blushes on their faces and then Misty asked something that shocked both of them. "Ash, Giselle... What's really going on between you two?" She asked hesitantly but firmly.

Brock chimed in. "Yeah guys we're not stupid. We know that something is going on between you two and it's easy to tell that you have strong feelings for each other."

Ash and Giselle blushed madly and Giselle began stuttering. "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?!" She squeaked.

Misty sighed agitatedly. "Ohh come on Giselle! Anyone with eyes and a brain can see you that you like Ash! And the same goes for you Ash!" She said pointing at him.

Brock interjected more calmly. "Look guys it's just... We're your friends and if something is going on between you two then we want you to feel comfortable telling us about it. We don't want you feeling like you have to hide wanting to be together or even being together now if you already are."

Ash and Giselle looked at each other and then back at Brock and Misty. He sighed. "Your right guys and I'm sorry. The truth is... Giselle and I kissed back on the Anne for the first time and ever since we..." He looked at Giselle and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He looked at her with pure adoration on his face and she returned his look with just as much affection. "We've wanted to be together but... We were worried about how you guys would react to it."

Brock nodded and then spoke. "I can understand that Ash. You were worried that we wouldn't accept it." He walked up and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "If you and Giselle want to be together Ash then you have my support."

Ash and Giselle smiled at Brock. "Thanks Brock." They both said together.

Misty walked up and stood in front of Giselle. "Promise to take care of him Giselle and you have my okay." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice and in her eyes.

Giselle nodded and gave Misty a quick hug. "I promise Misty. I'll always be here for Ash just like I'll be here for you two. Your my friends." She said with a smile.

Misty gave a small in return and then looked at Ash sadly for a moment before looking away again. Ash decided to break the silence in the air. "Well guys, what do you say about heading out for Porta Vista and taking a little vacation after all this stuff with Team Rocket?" He suggested.

"That's sounds great!" Giselle said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Ohhh that would be amazing!" Misty said with stars in her eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Brock nodded and pulled out his map. "Sounds good to me Ash! And it looks like Porte Vista is only about two days journey from where we are now."

Ash smiled. "Then lead the way Brock-O! Let's head to Porte Vista!"

The friends cheered and then Brock lead the way out of the ruined amusement park and towards the main road that was only a short ways away from where they were currently.

As Ash and Giselle brought up the rear, walking side by side down the road that was still close to the coast where they could actually see the ocean to their left side. Ash reached out to slip his hand into Giselle's and she eagerly complied, letting him pull her close to him as they walked. "Well... I guess there's nothing stopping us from being together now Giselle." Ash said as he looked at her.

Giselle looked back at him and smiled as well. "I guess there's not is there?"

Ash fiddled with their intertwined fingers a little bit and then said. "You know Giselle... I know we're young and we haven't known each other for a long time so... If you don't want us to be together then I would understand and we could be just friends if you-"

He was stopped from his rambling when Giselle suddenly halted and pulled Ash towards her. She locked her lips with his and kissed him hotly. He eagerly complied and kissed her right back, pulling her as close to him as he could.

They broke off the kiss and she looked him in the eyes intently. "Ash Ketchum! We just received permission from our friends, which was the only thing keeping us apart, too become a couple! Now dammit! Pluck up that courage you use for everything else and have fought Team Rocket with and ask me to be your girlfriend already!"

She placed her hands on her hips and took a pose that Ash found to be both very cute and incredibly attractive. He grinned goofily and bowed jokingly to her. "Ohh my sweet and fair Giselle! Would you do me the honor of entering into a relationship with me? I can promise that it will be filled with romance, adventure, laughs and on occasion a slight hint of danger and strange Pokemon."

Giselle giggled and pulled him up to face her. "Let's make a limit on the danger and and an increase on the romance and you have yourself a deal mister." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Ash chuckled and pulled her close to him. "You my dear... Have yourself a deal." He pulled her back in and they kissed again. They took their time and held onto each other tenderly as their lips continued to glide across the others in an elegant dance of affection.

They pulled apart a short time later and rested their foreheads against one another. Brock suddenly called out to them. "Hey lovebirds ya coming?!"

"Yeah we're going to Porte Vista how about you?!" Misty shouted back to them as well.

Ash and Giselle parted from each other and laughed. "Coming guys!" They said together. Ash tightened his grip on Giselle's hand and then they took off running after their friends, anxious to reach Porte Vista and have a relaxing vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A Rocket Grunt walked nervously down a long, dark hallway until he came to a door that was guarded by two other Grunts. He sputtered for permission to enter and they let him pass.

He entered into a dark office that had no light anywhere. Sitting in a chair behind a desk, with a Persian sitting by his side, was a man draped in the shadows of the office. He had his fingers crossed and was staring intently at the Grunt, who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

The man spoke in a low and smooth voice. "I have been expecting someone from the St. Anne operation to report to me on the status of the mission. I expected one of the Commanders to give me the details on the operation, but I guess they had better things to do than give a status report on a mission of such importance to their leader."

He leaned back in his chair. "So... Speak!"

The Grunt visibly jumped at the shadowed man's command and began sputtering. "Y-yes sir! Y-you see... W-we didn't... It's j-just... I-I..."

"Stop stuttering and speak clearly you imbecile!" The man growled out.

The Grunt jumped again but immediately started speaking clearly. "Sir! I'm sorry to inform but the St. Anne operation was... It was a..." He stopped and gulped.

"Yes?! Go on!" The man ordered. Losing his patience.

The man breathed in deeply and then exhaled before continuing. "Sir... The St. Anne operation was a failure. Are team was forced to retreat."

The man leaned forward and pounded his fists into the table. "What?! How is that possible?!" He shouted.

The Grunt jumped in the air but didn't dare start stuttering again. "Apologies sir! We had no choice in the matter. Our forces were overcome by a boy who rallied the rest of the Trainers on the ship together and beat us back. After he defeated Commander Alania in battle she and Commander Zetson fell apart. Commander Rykon ordered us to retreat and we did. Unfortunately, the boy somehow disabled the choppers we used to get on the ship. We were forced to leave on one of the the sea to air hovercrafts that we had waiting in the wings for back-up."

The man breathed heavily from his seat. "So you mean to tell me... That a child was able to defeat the entire squad of Grunts I sent for that operation and one of the Commanders?! How?!" He demanded.

The Grunt shook his head. "He was a very skilled Pokemon Trainer sir and he had very strong Pokemon with him. We were just no match for him..."

The man continued breathing heavily and the Grunt began fearing for his life. "If it helps sir, we hit the ship with missiles from the hovercraft. The Anne has been confirmed as sunk by the news stations. Undoubtedly the boy and his troublemaking friends are dead sir. We won't have to worry about him anymore."

Before the angered man could say anything further the door to the office burst open and another Grunt came running in. "Giovanni sir!" He shouted as he came to a stop.

The man who was revealed to be Giovanni shot up from his chair. "What do you think your doing bursting into my office Grunt?! You had better have a good reason for your intrusion or else! I'm not in the best of moods!"

The Grunt gulped and hesitated before blurting out. "Pokemon Land has been destroyed sir!"

Giovanni slammed his fist down on the desk again, hard enough to leave knuckle prints. "DESTROYED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?!

The Grunts cringed in fear. "Sir... Something went wrong with the control system of the park. The mecha Pokemon went haywire and destroyed the entire park. Some new mecha Pokemon that was still under construction was activated during the rampage and then destroyed the other mecha Pokemon!"

Giovanni walked over to the closed window of his office and stared out through the closed blinds. "Leave me!" He shouted.

The Grunts were gone as soon as the last word left his mouth. He continued staring out the slight crack of the blinds and had one thought pass through his mind. '_The cloning project Dr. Zager is working on and the Silph operation cannot fail! The St. Anne operation not succeeding and Pokemon Land being destroyed were definitely unforeseen complications. Half of our smuggling operation has been lost along with it! It's all on the Game Corner in Celadon now. There can be no more problems with this organization. Luckily that... Boy is out of the way now. Ohh well... Once we succeed with the Silph operation and Dr. Zager finishes his cloning project, Team Rocket will be unstoppable! The world will be ours! These misfortunes are mere bumps in the road. Everything else from here on out should be smooth sailing if the commanders get their act together! With that boy dead, I feel are problems are now past. '_

Giovanni continued to stare out the blinds of the window. Foolishly thinking that most likely, the worst of their problems were over. If only he knew...

_(End Chapter Seven)_

* * *

**And fucking done! Ha! Now that was one long ass chapter huh people? Over 72,000 words! I didn't think that I would be able to beat my last chapter's word count but what do you know? I obliterated it lol! **

**I apologize to any who may have found this chapter boring in any way. I had to put everything in this chapter that I did for a reason so... Anyhow! I have something VERY important that has to be said for this chapter! To anyone who thinks that Ash and Giselle became a couple too young and fast let me remind you of some things:**

**1: Keep in mind the same pretense that I have set for Ash throughout the entirety of this segment of the story. The early stages if you will. Ash is very mature and much older MENTALLY than he really is. I don't need to explain why because you have all seen why. He is much more mature when it comes to everything and this INCLUDES relationships.**

**Giselle is the same way. Over the course of her travels with Ash she is going to grow much more as well and become much more mature than her age currently is. Which reminds me: Giselle is a year older than he is. Remember that! Anyway, Giselle is very mature just like Ash is so their views and feelings on relationships is much more advanced then others their own age. They don't view relationships and intimacy as being weird, especially with each other. Their just naturally attracted to one another. After they finally sorted out what feelings they had for each other then they were totally comfortable and ready to enter into a relationship with each other. So in short, expect for them to treat their relationship like an older couple would. Just like how they treat everything else.**

**2: As for the both of them getting together too soon, think of this: Sometimes people do have to know each other for a long time or be friends for a certain amount of time before they find they are compatible. This is true. However, sometimes two people only need to know each other for a short time until they become a couple. They just click together and they naturally start out with feelings that transcends friendship. This is Ash and Giselle.**

**3: They will NOT be stepping over any lines together and doing anything that's not age appropriate for them. Kissing, cuddling, holding each other close and the basic 'lovey dovey' is as far as they will go for now. Yes they are attracted to each other but I won't really start exploring their physical attraction to each other until they both get older and start getting more 'physical' in their relationship. However, that won't happen until they both get quite a bit older. I will not write about two young teens having sex or engaging in other sexual activities.**

**So! That should be it. I don't think I missed anything but if any of you great readers of mine come across anything that you want to mention or if you have any ideas for me then PM as usual! Thanks again to all of you for all of your amazing support and reviews! Keep looking for chapter eight because it's coming!**

**Stay awesome my beautiful readers and take care! Until next time peoples!**


End file.
